SELFISH LOVERS
by Akasha721
Summary: What if Iwaki and Katou were americans. One is a lawyer and the other a voice actor?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Iwaki or Katou they belong to Youka Nitta!

I was wondering how it would be if the two lovers were born in the U.S. What would their life be like? Iwaki is a lawyer and Katou a voice actor. Humm sounds like fun.

I guess you can say this is an alternate universe. Just go with me here okay?

SELFISH LOVERS

Iwaki arrives home and throws his coat on a chair. He heads for his bar to fix a drink; this is the third night in a row he has worked late. As he is enjoying his drink, the phone rings.

He thinks to himself, he'll let the answering machine pick up. The voice on the machine is one of his important clients so he grabs it before she hangs up. It is Paula, she says, "I'm sorry to be calling so late but I need to see you about something important. We could meet somewhere or I could come to you." He tells her, "I'll meet you where ever you want." They agree to meet at the Portland Hotel. He hangs up the phone, grabs his coat and heads out the door.

He arrives before she does and seats in a back booth. He orders a drink and sits back and looks around the lounge. He looks over at the bar and looks away quickly. He can't believe his eyes, it's… Katou!

He hopes he doesn't see him so he keeps his head down. He is thinking that maybe they can wrap this up quickly and get out before he recognizes him. As he is thinking about this Paula walks into the lounge.

He stands and waves her over, she smiles and walks towards him. The man at the bar looks up at the same time and sees Iwaki in the mirror. He slowly turns and looks at him and turns back to the bar. He is smiling to himself, this is his lucky day. He'll wait for a bit then go over and say hello.

Iwaki looks back at the bar but the man still has his back turned so maybe he hasn't seen him. He looks at Paula, smiles and says, "Would you like a drink? Or would you like to get straight to business?"

She tells him she would like a drink. He orders her a grey goose martini and she tells him what she wants him to do. "I need too transfer a very large sum of money and I don't want to go through your office. This transaction has to be kept under the radar. Can you do it?"

He waits for the waiter to leave and picks up his drink and says, "How much are we talking, you know I may have to break it up." She tells him 1.5 million. He sits back in his seat and says, "That is a lot of money…but I think I can do it. When do you want to move it?"

She sips her drink and says, "Good, I will have the date for you in two days. I just need to know it can be done and I didn't want to talk over the phone. Traci and I would like for you to have the entire commission on this." He smiles and says, "Thanks I could use it, I might be able to pay off my loft early."

He looks at his watch and says, "If there is nothing else I do want to get back." Paula says, "You do look kind of off. I was meaning to ask you about that. Is everything alright?"

He says, "When I came in I didn't know how tired I was until I sat and had a drink. I guess these long hours have caught up with me."

They both get up and are heading for the door when they a hand reaches out and grab his arm. He looks down, turns and says, "Hello Katou, how are you?"

Katou turns around and smiles at him.

He has been looking for Iwaki for over a month and now he is standing in front of him!

Paula looks at him and smiles also, "How did I miss this gorgeous man!!" she is thinking.

Iwaki turns to her and introduces her. "Paula I would like for you to meet Katou." She looks at him and is about to say something when she sees that he has not taken his eyes off Iwaki.

It's as though, if he looks away he might disappear. Katou takes his eyes away from Iwaki long enough to say hello. He then says, "Iwaki can I speak to you a minute?"

Paula looks at Iwaki and says, "I have a car waiting so I'll call you with the date and it was nice meeting you Katou."

With that she turns and walks out the door. Iwaki stands there and watches as she leaves then turns to Katou and sits next to him at the bar. He notices a drink in front of him and looks over at Katou.

"So, this is to let me know that you knew I would be joining you?" Katou turns and says, "No, that's not it at all. I was just hoping you wouldn't refuse me. I've been looking a long time for you Iwaki…I've missed you."

Iwaki picks up his drink, sips it and says, "Why were you looking for me." He has his head down trying to think of a way to get out of here but he can't think of an excuse.

Katou leans in and says, "You should know why I've been looking for you. The one time we were together was the best time of my life." Iwaki looks around to see if anyone is listening but there is no one close. "Look, I'm not having this conversation with you here. I have to go."

He gets up from his seat and Katou gets up also. "I'll walk you out to the lobby."

They get to the entryway and Katou grabs his arm and says, "Come with me Iwaki, I have a suite we can talk there.

He leads him to the elevator and they get on. Iwaki and Katou are quiet on the way up; they get off at the 7th floor. He follows Katou down the hall. Katou slides his keycard down the slot and the door opens. He waves his arm for Iwaki to go in first.

Iwaki walks in and looks around the suite admiring the décor. It is like a mini apartment and very elegant.

Katou offers him a drink and Iwaki says, yes.

He sits on the chair because he knows if he sits on the sofa he will be inviting trouble.

Katou notices the move and smiles to himself, "It won't be that easy."

He hands Iwaki a brandy and walks over to the balcony and opens the doors, he turns his back on it and the breeze ruffles his hair and clothes making him look very alluring.

He looks at Iwaki and says, "Maybe now we can finish our conversation. We are along we can't be overheard; this is what you wanted, right. Iwaki downs his drink before answering. "Why are you so obsessed with me? What is it about me that makes you act this way? I don't remember doing anything to encourage you in any way. So tell me?"

Katou walks over to Iwaki and cups his face in his hand, "I don't understand it either but I can't get you out of my head. Believe me this comes as a complete surprise to me too."

He leans in and kisses Iwaki on the lips, pushing his tongue inside. Iwaki drops his glass and stands; he pushes Katou away from him and puts the back of his hand across his mouth.

What are you doing…what is wrong with you. I'm out of here, I can't handle this. He heads for the door but before he can cross the room Katou grabs his arm and spins him around.

He pulls him in his arms; he buries his head into Iwaki's shoulders, "Don't go yet…I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. It's just that I want you so badly I can't help myself."

"You knew coming up here it would lead to this so why are you fighting me?"

Iwaki had to admit that he knew this might happen, hell he would have been surprised if it didn't. However it didn't make it any easier to accept.

He looks down at Katou holding him and says, "You're right, I'm sorry this is my fault to. Please understand I can't do this with you."

"I'm seeing someone and she is expecting a commitment from me. What am I'm supposed to do about her?"

Katou puts his arms down and stares at him in disbelief. "Are you serious…you mean you can just walk away from me like that…before we have a chance to explore where this may lead?"

Iwaki drops his head because he knows where this could lead and he can't go there with Katou or any other man. He just won't do it. He has a reputation to uphold and if they ever found out at the firm he would lose his job. He was a coward and he could admit that to himself but not to anyone else.

He walks over to the mini bar and reaches in and picks up a small bottle. He looks over at Katou and he waves his hand saying help yourself. He downs the bottle wipes his mouth and tosses it in the trash.

Katou is watching him wondering what he is thinking. Iwaki walks over to Katou and pulls him in his arms and whispers in his ear. "I'm so sorry; I can't do this…not because I don't care… but because I do. Please…forgive me."

He heads for the door and opens it, pulling it slowly close behind him. Iwaki walks to the elevator and goes down. He puts his hand on the lips that Katou has so loving kissed minutes before.

He steps off and heads for the door and sees Katou's reflection in the glass. He turns around and Katou is standing there with such a look of longing that he turns and walks back to him.

Katou is gasping for breath because he has run down seven flights of stairs to catch him. Iwaki puts his hand out and says, "Come with me Katou." He follows Iwaki out of the hotel and into the parking lot.

Iwaki opens the door for him and gets in on the other side and drives off. Katou is quiet at first because he is happy to be with Iwaki but his curiosity gets the better of him so he says, "Where are you taking me Iwaki?"

He looks over at Katou and says, "I'm giving you what you want, I'm through fighting. I have to be honest with myself for once." Katou looks over at him with a new found respect. He likes honesty in people and getting it from Iwaki is heartwarming.

They arrive at Iwaki's loft and go in. Iwaki removes his coat and asks Katou if he wants anything. Katou walks over to him and says, "You already know what I want." Iwaki looks at him and smiles "Pervert."

He takes Katou's face in his hand and kisses him. He slides his tongue inside his mouth and pulls him closer. Katou wraps his arms around Iwaki because this is what he has been wanting for the longest and he plans on relishing his time with Iwaki…this just might be it for him, just this one night.

He is unbuttoning Iwaki's shirt and pulls his own over his head, the items drop to the floor carelessly. They stand holding each other caught up in the wave of passion that is only known to those who have surrendered completely.

Iwaki slowly pulls away and walks over to his bedroom area and Katou follows close behind.

Iwaki undresses and Katou does the same as stormy grey eyes meet smothering gold.

He lies back on his bed while Katou stands admiring his body. The firm muscles, his broad shoulders the long strong legs and not to mention what is between those legs. As Katou is watching him Iwaki feels as if he is licking him up with his tongue making him grow harder and harder.

He looks up at Katou and says, "Are you going to just stand there…I thought you wanted me."

Katou walks over, sits and takes Iwaki in his arms. He kisses him deeply, pushing him down onto the bed. He licks the side of his neck and kisses it. He whispers in his ear, "Iwaki this is so much more than sex…I hope you feel the same way too." Iwaki pulls his face to him and slides his tongue in his mouth.

Katou puts his hand between their bodies and begins to stroke Iwaki. He says, "Who's the pervert now my love." Iwaki is moaning and Katou is thinking, "This is all I need, him and right now… I could die happy."

Katou puts two fingers in his mouth and turns Iwaki on his side. Iwaki is moaning deep in his throat he has forgotten how it feels to have the sure hand of this man stroking him to heights he has never reached before with a woman.

When all is said and done giving in to this man is easy for Iwaki he just hopes he can handle the fallout because right now, he has no plans on being without him again.

Paula gets into the cab and has him take her home. She sits in the backs and thinks about Iwaki and the guy named Katou. What kind of name is that? It sounds Japanese but he doesn't look Japanese.

You never know with the way things are in this day and age. However he is a handsome man, damn! How did she miss him when she came in? "I wonder if something is going on between those two. They certainly look good together but didn't Iwaki have a girlfriend? What is her name again?

Well it didn't matter he was probably just meeting up with a friend. Just because she spent time with women once in a while she shouldn't jump to conclusions. After all everyone isn't like her. Well, to each his own she thinks.

If she remembers correctly the woman was all over him and he seemed as though he was into her also. So no she had to be making a mistake. Because if he is into men, he better stay in the closet… there was going to be trouble for sure.

Iwaki is up early and in the shower. Katou is in the kitchen admiring the state of the art appliances. He is looking for a coffee pot to make some coffee. He is having trouble finding it when he hears a dripping sound. He turns to the right and he sees the coffee brewing.

He looks in three cabinets before he finds the coffee mugs. He pours two mugs and sips his and goes into the bedroom. He sits one of the cups down and walks to the doorway. He stands watching Iwaki as he takes a shower. He is smiling to himself as he says, "Iwaki I have your coffee if you want it…or I could wash your back for you."

Iwaki is startled he has forgotten for a moment he is not alone. He says, "I'll be out in a minute."

He couldn't believe he has forgotten that Katou had spent the night. That night had seemed surreal and he is still in a daze. He turns off the shower and is about to step out when he sees Katou standing there holding out a towel.

Katou walks over and wraps it around Iwaki's waist. Iwaki smiles and grabs a hand towel and rubs his hair getting most of the water out.

Katou sets his mug down and comes up behind him and places a kiss on the side of his neck. "Good morning…did you sleep well last night? If you didn't we can go back and try it again."

He is saying this as he slowly kisses him on the neck moving the towel from around his waist and cupping him in his hand. Iwaki closes his eyes and leans his head back into Katou's shoulder. He is moaning softly in the back of his throat. Katou is stroking him slowly at first then he increases his movements. Iwaki is hard as stone.

Katou turns him around and drops to his knees. He takes Iwaki in his mouth and Iwaki is holding on to his shoulders because his knees have buckled under him. Katou raises his head and says, "What's the matter you can't stand?"

He grabs Iwaki's hips and his leg to hold him up. Iwaki transfers his hands to Katou head and he is calling out his name. "Katou…yes like that…your mouth is so hot…I can't stand it."

Katou looks up into his face and he is overjoyed at the look he sees. "Do you really want me to stop Iwaki…you really can't stand it. Tell me to stop Iwaki if that is really what you want." Iwaki looks down at him and says, "Please don't stop not now…it feels so good."

He is thinking this man is taking him to heights he has never known before. He thinks to himself, "Is this what I've been missing all this time…is this what I've been trying to avoid? Heaven help me I won't anymore.'

Katou I'm going to cum…stop…stop." But Katou is not listening to him and he comes in his mouth and pushes all the way in his mouth as Katou swallows it all down. Iwaki looks down at him and says, "I'm so sorry, I couldn't help myself. Please forgive me."

Katou wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and says, "It's alright I knew you were at the edge. Besides didn't it feel good?" Iwaki helps him up and says, "Yeah, it did feel good. But I have to sit down now if you don't mind."

He goes into the bedroom and sits on the bed. Katou follows him in and hands him his coffee, he takes a sip and makes a face. "It's cold and where is the sugar? You drink black coffee?"

Katou is laughing, "Sorry maybe I shouldn't have held you up." Iwaki looks over at him and smiles. He gets up grabs a robe and walks to the kitchen for a fresh cup.

Iwaki is in the bedroom getting dressed while Katou is in the shower.

Katou comes in and says, "I guess I'll be leaving… will I see you again?"

Iwaki looks up in surprise and says, "What are you talking about? Of course you'll see me again…you do want to don't you?" Katou says yes and gives him a big smile.

Iwaki says, "I have to drop you off…remember I brought you here in my car. Feel free to help yourself to anything you think you may need, I don't mind sharing."

He goes into the kitchen and cleans up and Katou makes a phone call. He talks to the manager and cancels his room, he tells him to have his bill ready when he arrives.

Katou walks to the kitchen and stands in the doorway. "Tell me... how long have you been living here."

Iwaki stops and turns around and says, "I guess about two years, I brought it from a friend who was getting married. They wanted a larger place. I haven't finished paying for it yet but I fell like it's mine. When I finish paying for it I'm having a mortgage burning party, I heard that's what you're suppose to do." He laughs as he says this.

Katou is studying him as he speaks. He is thinking that Iwaki is so open and honest about everything. "Let's see just how honest he can be."

Iwaki walks into the bedroom and starts brushing his hair. Katou leans against the doorframe and asks, "Iwaki, what about the lady you were telling me about last night? Do you still plan on making a commitment to her?"

Iwaki stops in the middle of brushing his hair and turns around and looks at Katou. "Do you think I could be with her after last night with you?"

Katou walks over to Iwaki and puts his arms around him. He says, "You know I think I could fall in love with you…no I am in love with you. So please don't hurt me."

Iwaki doesn't know what to say. He has never had another man say this to him before. But on some level it felt good to hear.

He looks up in Katou's face to see if he is serious but he lets Iwaki go and walks out of the room. Iwaki watches as he leaves the room and wonders what that is all about. He has told him he will see him again but that was something else. Well, he has some business to take care of and he will have to deal with that later.

He grabs a coat and is heading for the door when Katou says, "Is this a safe area around here, it looks nice enough."

He is standing by the window looking down at the street below. Iwaki turns and walks over to the window and starts to describe the neighborhood, he points out different places to walk and shop.

He points to his favorites and the newsstand where he gets his Sunday papers. He tells him he loves living in this area and doesn't plan on moving anytime soon. He looks at Katou and asks, "Why all the questions, are you planning on buying in the area?"

Katou smiles at him and says, "Something like that. Say, what are your plans for the rest of the day. I want you to go to this club with me, it's not gay so don't worry, just two friends having a nice time. What do you say?"

Iwaki thinks it over for a minute and says, "Sure, I have to run to the office for a couple of hours but I should be back here at three. If that's okay with you, I could meet you back here." Katou smiles and says, "That sounds perfect, if I get here first I'll just wait in my car out front. Iwaki looks at him and says, "Uh, okay, but I'll try to get here before you."

They walk to the car and get in.

Iwaki is in a good mood, he hasn't felt this good in ages. He knows it is because of Katou and he is not going to deny it.

Katou is looking out the window deep in thought. He wonders if he tells Iwaki what is on his mind would he get angry or would he refuse to see him again. He didn't want to stop seeing him so he just has to make him accept him. After all he wants Iwaki and nothing and no one is going to stand in his way.

Iwaki glances over at him and says, "You're awfully quite, what's going on?"

Katou turns his head and says, "I was just thinking about last night and this morning…how nice it was sleeping next to you…waking up next to you."

Iwaki replies, "I have to admit it was different but I did enjoy myself. I hope you weren't disappointed in me."

Katou looks at him and says, "Are you kidding me? You are the only man I've been with and I thought you were great. You could never disappoint me Iwaki."

"Besides I did tell you how I feel about you didn't I and I plan on making you feel the same way?"

With that he leans back and closes his eyes. Iwaki looks over at him and says, "Excuse me?" Katou says with his eyes still closed. "I will make you fall for me Iwaki; I don't care what it takes. You know what they say, 'alls fair in love and war'." He smiles when he finishes saying this.

Iwaki thinks, "What have I got myself into, he's like a spoiled child." Katou sits up opening his eyes and says, "Iwaki I hope you are ready to have me in your life because I don't plan on going anywhere. Since you plan on getting that lady out of your life you should have time for us to get to know each other and trust me I'm looking forward to that."

Iwaki is laughing to himself thinking he is like a child use to having his way.

He says, "Yes we will have time to get to know each other but I do have a job and I don't how much time we will have for each other. By the way what is it that you do?"

Katou smiles and says, "I'm a voice actor for Star Productions. I was transferred here from California over a month ago. As a matter of fact I met you my second day here don't you remember? I was talking to the producer when you caught my eye. I was intrigued you look so confident and cute, I think I fell for you that night, I had no idea it would go this far."

Right then Iwaki pulls up in front of his hotel. Katou squeezes Iwaki's hand and says, "Don't forget three o'clock okay. Iwaki smiles and says, "I'm looking forward to it."

Katou gets out and heads for the hotel. He turns and sees Iwaki sitting there watching him. He waves and goes inside.

Iwaki drives to his office and hopes the documents are ready for his signature and if he could finish the notes on the Cahill case he wouldn't have to come in early after the weekend.

He walks in the office and is not surprised too see plenty of people working. It is like a regular work day, only everyone is dressed casually. He is relieved that he doesn't have to stay long. He is looking forward to spending the day and night with Katou.

He couldn't believe things were happing so fast. He sits down behind his desk and wonders what he is getting himself into. He wonders if he is ready for the fallout.

He has never thought of himself as gay. He has never been attracted to a man before. So what is it about this man that attracts him so much that makes him defy convention gladly.

Sitting down behind his desk is bringing him back to reality. Now he begins to doubt if he is doing the right thing. Maybe he can break it off before it goes too far. Damn! He just remembered he has a date tonight with Liz. They're supposed to see a play. He has totally forgot, how did that happened.

Being with Katou and making plans with him made everything else fade from his mind. He has forgotten he is seeing her tonight. Now what is he going to do?

He reaches for the phone to call his hotel room and changes his mind. After all he is seeing him at three and her at eight. Maybe he can do both.

Just then the phone rings, he stares at it as it rings. It stops after a while and then his assistant sticks her head in. "Iwaki, Ms Carson is on line one do you want to take it or you want me to tell her you're busy?"

He grabs the phone and says, "I'll take it, thank you Gilda."

"Hello sweetheart, how are you? Yes we are still on for tonight; I'll pick you up at eight. Yes the play should be nice; I'm looking forward to it. I'll see you tonight."

He hangs up the phone and thinks to himself. "I'll just explain to him that I had made plans with Liz a while ago and I have a date tonight. He should understand after all he is a man too."

He'll just tell him he'll see him some other time. They are two men, besides they shouldn't be together anyway.

That's when he hears Katou's voice saying, "I am in love with you."

Now why did he have to remember him saying that? He is so confused he can't think straight.

He had to go tonight because she had purchased the tickets over two weeks ago and he couldn't disappoint her at this late date. He sits looking off into space because he doesn't know what to do about his life. How did he get himself into this mess?

Paula leaves her house and heads for her partner's place. She had talk with Connie this morning and they made plans to see the play 'Coins in a Fountain' she is looking forward to spending time with her and seeing the play. It is easy getting tickets when you knew one of the production assistant. Connie has connections just about everywhere. She just hopes she behaves herself tonight. She was always flirting with every man she sees and some women too.

She walks up the four flights of stairs. Walking is how she keeps herself in shape; they also keep her legs strong and shapely. She gets to the door and knocks softly. Traci answers and invites her in. "Guess who's here? She says before Paula can say a word. She doesn't want her to say anything she shouldn't.

"Don't tell me, Noah right?" Just then he comes into the room and gives her a big hug. "You're a sight for sore eyes, how have you been?"

He laughs and tells her he is fine now that he is with Traci and looks over and gives her a wink.

Traci is smiling at them because they are the two most important people in her life. Noah smiles and says, "I hear you've come to steal Traci away from me but I'll let it slide because it's you. Just make sure you bring her back in one piece." Paula says, "You know you can count on me."

Traci grabs a jacket and they head out the door. She turns and looks over her shoulder at him and blows him a kiss. He stands there watching her as she walks out the door thinking she looks good coming and going.

Katou is waiting for Iwaki when he arrives; he gets out of his car and is leaning against it waiting for him to park.

Iwaki is wondering how he is going to tell Katou he has a date tonight with Liz. He looks at Katou and says, "Have you been waiting long?" Katou replies, "No, I just got here myself, besides I don't mind waiting on you. I've been looking for you remember?"

Iwaki smiles and says, "Yeah, that's right, I almost forgot. Let's go up, are you hungry, I know I am?"

Katou falls in step besides him and they go in together. Iwaki is quite on the way up and once they get inside.

He drops his coat on the chair by the door and puts his keys on the table. Katou puts his coat on top of Iwaki's and follows him into the kitchen.

He watches Iwaki for a moment and says, "Is something wrong Iwaki? You know you can tell me if there is. Did going to work today make you change you mind about us…is that it."

Iwaki says nothing and Katou gets up and walks over to the sink and stands behind him.

He turns Iwaki around and cocks his head to the side looking in his face and says, "Is it that bad…do you want me to leave? You have to tell me what's on your mind because I don't know you well enough to read your mind."

Iwaki looks up at him and says, "I have a date tonight… with Liz."

Katou takes a step back and says, "What do you mean…I...I thought you were giving her up? What… what happen…or do I want to know?"

Iwaki reaches out and grabs his arm and says, "No, I'm not giving up on us…it's just that she called this morning and reminded me we have plans to see a play tonight and I couldn't get out of it. I made these plans with her weeks ago. Listen Katou, I don't want to hurt her anymore than I have too. She hasn't done anything wrong…except fall for me. I promise I'll tell her tonight that it's over between us…I just don't know how I'm going to do it." I have to cancel tonight with you…I'm sorry it can't be helped."

Katou pulls him into his arms and says, "I know it's hard but won't it be better to tell her sooner rather than later. Making a quick clean break is better for all of us. The longer you put it off the harder it will be. You don't want her to find out from someone else do you? I'll leave if you want me to but I don't want to go. I love you Iwaki…I really do and I know it's sudden to you but I've had a few weeks to feel like this."

Iwaki looks at him and says, "It's not like I'm in love with her or anything I just don't want to hurt her. You do understand don't you?"

Katou lifts Iwaki face up and says, "Look at me Iwaki…do you want me to go? I will if that is what you really want."

Iwaki puts his arms around Katou's waist and says, "I don't want you to leave…I just don't know what to do about her."

He kisses Katou on the lips, small little kisses and says, "Why don't you tell me what I should say?"

Katou pulls Iwaki closer in his arms and kisses him as he slides his tongue inside his mouth and they stand there kissing for a while.

Katou slides his hands under Iwaki's sweater and strokes his back. Iwaki pushes in closer to Katou who backs him up onto the table. Katou leans over him and puts his hands down the front of his pants and strokes him.

Iwaki is moaning in the back of his throat and he snaps his pants open to give him access to him. He slides Iwaki pants down while kissing his nipples and licking his way down to his harden member. He takes Iwaki in his mouth and sucks on him slowly at first then he increases his movements. Iwaki is moaning loudly saying, "Your mouth…it's so hot…I can't stand it."

Katou stops for a moment and says, "Haven't a woman ever did this for you before?"

Iwaki says, "Yes but your mouth is hotter…it feels different somehow."

Katou says, "Its called passion Iwaki…that's how much I want you …my passion knows no bounds."

He continues to suck on Iwaki and he puts his two fingers in Iwaki's mouth. Iwaki sucks on his fingers and he is going out of his mind. Katou pulls his fingers out of Iwaki's mouth and slips them in the back of Iwaki. He searches for his pleasure spot and when he finds it he presses down. Iwaki arches his back and cries out. Katou lifts his hips and slides his already hard member inside of Iwaki. At the same time he is using his hand to finish the job on Iwaki's erection.

They both come and at the same time and Iwaki comes all over his stomach. Katou falls on top of him and they are both breathing very hard.

Iwaki puts his arms around Katou and he looks down at Iwaki and passionately licks his open mouth before sliding his tongue inside stroking the edge of Iwaki's teeth probing the sweetness inside.

They both have forgotten about dinner.

They are in the bedroom fresh from the shower and Katou is lying on the bed watching Iwaki as he gets ready for his date with Liz.

"How long do you plan on being out?"

Iwaki stops and turns around facing him. "I really don't know... a couple of hours I guess. I don't plan on being out no longer than I have too so I should be back pretty early."

Katou gets up and pulls his towel around his waist. He walks over to Iwaki and adjusts his tie. He smiles in his face and says, "I was wondering if I could wait for you here…I don't want to go back to the hotel."

Iwaki puts his hand over Katou's and says, "Of course you can. I'll be looking forward to seeing you when I get back. Knowing you'll be here will give me the incentive to do what I have too."

He kisses Katou and grabs his keys saying, "Make yourself at home and if you get hungry the food is in the fridge…we never did get to it remember? I'll see you soon."

Katou smiles at him and says good-bye. After the door closes he walks over to the window.

He looks down at the street and feels like he has come home. He watches as Iwaki leaves the building.

He turns around and looks up as though he knows Katou is in the window. Katou gives him a slight wave and lets the curtains fall back in place.

He waits for Iwaki to drive off then turns and walks into the bedroom. He gets dressed and goes to his car. He pulls a suitcase and garment bag out of his trunk. He takes them up to Iwaki's loft. He walks into the bedroom and hangs his things in the closet. He looks around to make sure the room is neat then walks into the kitchen and makes him a sandwich. Well Iwaki did say make yourself at home, so he is just following orders.

Iwaki picks up Liz and kisses her on the cheek in greeting.

"My, aren't we polite his evening. How are you? I haven't heard from you lately have you been that busy?"

Iwaki gives her a smile and says, "You know how it is at the firm, they keep me hopping. Where do you want to go for dinner? She says it doesn't matter and looks over at him.

He seems preoccupied as if he is already someplace else. There is something different about him; she just couldn't put her finger on it.

He looks over at her and says, "Why are you staring at me like that. Is something wrong sweetheart?" She smiles sitting back saying, "You look different tonight, it's as though you're more relaxed. You must have gotten a good night's sleep or something. Well I plan on having a good time tonight so I'm glad you have rested up."

Iwaki smiles to himself thinking if you only knew why I seem different. However you will find out before the night is over.

Liz is thinking that he is getting use to the long hours at the firm. Still she has to tell him they need to spend more time together or she'll find a side lover. She is smiling to herself as she is thinking this.

Iwaki glances over at her and wonders what is she scheming now. The smile on her face is positively scary. How he thought he could spend the rest of his life with someone like her is insane. When he thought about it he really didn't like her very much. So breaking up shouldn't be that hard.

Iwaki pulls up in front and gives his keys to the valet. They go inside to the lobby and he sees Paula with a very attractive woman. She looks up and waves at him.

He escorts Liz over to the ladies. "Nice to see you again Paula, you remember Liz don't you?" Paula says yes and introduces Connie.

Iwaki is uncomfortable; he hopes that Paula is discrete about seeing him with Katou last night. He could tell she noticed something between the two of them but she didn't know for sure. However he feels he could trust her not to bring it up because she has secrets also.

Connie looks Iwaki over and says, "We were thinking about going to dinner later would you like to join us?"

She is looking at Liz when she says this, smiling warmly. Liz looks at Iwaki and says, "Of course, we'll be delighted, wouldn't we Iwaki?"

He is at a lost for words because he has told Katou he would be home early. He is thinking, "Katou is waiting for me, what should I do?"

Liz looks at him and says, "Is there a problem Iwaki? You don't work on Sunday do you?"

He recovers quickly and says, "There's no problem, I would be honored to escort three beautiful ladies to dinner and of course it will be my treat. We'll meet back in the lobby if that is alright with you?" They all agree and Iwaki excuses himself to go to the men's room.

He calls Katou on his cell phone. "I have a problem, we ran into some friends, you met one last night and now everyone wants to go to dinner together. I couldn't get out of it without being rude. So I think I'll be a little later than I had planned. I'm sorry it couldn't be helped."

Katou says, "Its okay, where are you having dinner? I hope you don't eat too heavily."

Iwaki laughs and says, "I won't, I'm thinking about this seafood place in the Hilton Hotel they have fresh seafood flown in everyday. I try not to eat too much red meat. Anyway I'll try to get there as soon as I can, okay. But if you feel you have to leave I'll understand, I won't like it but I'll understand. So do what you have to and I'll see you later Katou."

He hated being away from him even this little bit of time but it couldn't be helped.

Katou hangs the phone up and wonders who this other couple is. He remembers the lady he met last night so he is not worried about her. It's the other one named Liz he is concerned about. They are going out on a double dinner date all normal and main stream and shit.

Wait a minute this could mean he is going to put off leaving her. That is not good, like he told him, the sooner the better, not that he cared about her feelings or anything, he just didn't want to share him any longer than he had too.

He goes to the bar and pours a drink; he downs it in one swallow and pours another. He takes it to the window and looks out. He is wondering what he can do.

He walks back to the bar and puts his head down as he thinks about the situation. He is thinking that Iwaki may have a little too much to drink and since they are at the hotel, he might get a room and come home in the morning. But he did say he wanted him to wait so he does know he wants to see him.

He is pacing in front of the window saying, "What should I do, what should I do?" He stops and sips on his drink. "I can't lose him now…I won't lose him. I have to think of something."

He stops in the middle of the floor and smiles. He walks over to the sofa and sits, leaning back with the smile still on his face. He has just come up with a solution to his problem.

They all head for the restaurant inside the hotel. They are seated at a table almost in the middle of the floor. Iwaki looks around and smiles saying, "I guess I'm the envy of every man here."

He could be quite charming when he wants too. Liz puts her hand up and adjusts his tie and smile as she puts her hand on his arm.

The gesture is not lost on Connie and Paula. They look at each other and smile. They know she is trying to let everyone know he is with her.

Connie starts in with, "Since you brought us here, what do you recommend?" Paula is looking down at her menu smiling to herself. She knows Connie is in full flirt mode.

She feels sorry for Liz because she is in for an unhappy night. Iwaki is a very handsome man and if she didn't have to do business with him she would have hit on him when she first met him but she didn't mix business with pleasure.

Liz is seething, "Who does this little wanton think she is?"

Connie turns to Paula and says, "It's nice to have a man in charge. Why don't we let him order for us?" Paula puts her menu down and says, "Find with me, it sounds like a wonderful idea."

They look over at Liz and she knows if she doesn't agree it will make her look boorish so agrees also.

As they are sipping their drinks Iwaki looks a little distracted. He keeps looking at his watch and wondering when he can get out of here and back to Katou.

Liz looks at him and asks, "Is there someplace you have to be Iwaki?"

He looks at her and says, "No, I was wondering how late it is because I want to get up for an early morning run, but it's no big deal." He turns and smiles at everyone. Connie is having so much fun flirting that she doesn't even notice his distraction.

Paula looks up from the table and sees Katou come in and he is headed straight for their table.

She watches as he approaches and glances over at Iwaki. He is listening to something Connie is telling him and does not see Katou.

Paula says in a loud voice, "Hello Katou, nice to see you again, it is Katou right?"

Everyone looks up at the same time and Iwaki is shocked. He stands and says, "What are you doing here? I mean how are you?"

He is so confused he doesn't know what to say. Paula is thinking there is something going on with these two. This night might be interesting after all.

Liz looks over at Iwaki and wonders what is wrong with him. Paula thinks to herself, "Liz is worried about Connie, well here is her real threat, all wrapped up in a gorgeous package. Talk about fireworks, they are all in for a treat.

Man what a waste…this man is too handsome, if it is at all possible he looks better than he did last night. He is wearing his blonde hair in a razor cut around the face and it is hanging to his shoulders. The outfit he has on is body hugging and it shows off his muscular curves. The tight black shirt is open at the throat and the black leather pants fit smoothly over his legs. He has an off white jacket over this with a red crest at the pocket. He is the total package you look for in a man.

Connie looks Katou over and turns too Iwaki. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

Liz is wondering, "Who is this, I've never met him before but he is handsome."

Katou is smiling at the ladies wondering which one is Liz. They both look as though they're with him with him sitting between them. "I came just in time he thinks."

Iwaki looks at Liz and stumbles over the introductions. He laughs and says, "Forgive me I'm just surprise to see you here of all places." Paula pipes up with, "Why don't you join us if you have time that is…we would love to have you…wouldn't we Iwaki?"

The only thing Iwaki would like is for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. Everyone agrees and Iwaki says, "Please do join us, have a seat."

Katou sits between Connie and Paula, this way he can distract her from Iwaki.

"Would you like to order something, we have already placed our orders but I can call the waiter back if you like?" Iwaki says nervously.

Katou looks at Iwaki fully for the first time since his unannounced arrival and sits back in his seat. "I'm fine, don't worry about me but I would like a drink if it isn't too much trouble." Iwaki looks at him and replies, "Of course not."

He calls the waiter back and says, "Can I get a grey goose martini extra dry please?"

Katou smiles at Iwaki and says, "I'm flattered you remembered. Some people can't focus on anything but themselves. It's nice to know you're not one of those."

Katou turns to Paula and says, "Did you enjoy the play?" Liz looks at him and says. "How did you know we went to a play?"

He turns to Iwaki and then looks at her and says, "I ran into Iwaki earlier and he told me about it. I just assumed that you were all there together, am I wrong? I saw it in L.A. and thought it was great."

Connie says, "Yes we did see the play and then I invited them out to dinner but Iwaki insisted on paying for it. Isn't he the sweetest man?"

Katou looks over at Iwaki and takes a sip of his drink. He smiles and says, "I wouldn't expect any thing less of him, he is a generous man after all."

Iwaki puts his head down because he is blushing and he hopes no one notices.

You could feel the tension at the table…you could tell something is boiling under the surface. The only one unaware of what is going on is Connie because she is just happy to have two handsome men to flirt with.

Paula stands and asks the ladies to join her in the ladies room. For a moment Liz almost says no but thought better of it and goes also. She feels like something is going on that she is not aware of and she doesn't like it.

As the three of them leave the table Liz looks over her shoulder and sees Katou get up and sit in Connie's seat next to Iwaki. She is thinking about what they could have to say that they can't talk about in front of them. He didn't look like a lawyer so she knows he is not from the firm… so who is he. She thought she knew all of Iwaki's friends but apparently not. Wait a minute; Paula says she knew him… maybe she can ask her about him.

Katou moves too the seat next to Iwaki. "Sorry to crash your little dinner party but I wanted to see my competition." Iwaki picks up his drink and downs it in one swallow; he puts his hand up for the waiter, holding his glass so he knows he wants another one. "Why did you come here for something like that? I could have showed you a picture of her." He thinks about what he has just said and starts laughing, Katou laughs also. This breaks the tension and Iwaki is able to relax. "You know you could have just waited for me to come home."

Katou shakes his head and says, "No, I couldn't, you have no idea of the thoughts that were going through my head and they weren't nice either. So I decided to come here and see why you didn't just ditch her and come back too me. She's okay I guess if you like that type. She seems kind of bossy if you ask me. She's not the one for you, I'm glad I came along…I wouldn't want to see her with you, you deserve better."

Iwaki looks at him and gives him a slow smile. He is looking at him over the rim of his glass. "So you think I deserve to be with you… instead of her…is that what you're saying?" Katou looks him straight in the eyes and says, "Yes I do, I don't want anything from you but you. Can you say that about her?" He sips his drink and says, "She's looking for a husband so what's wrong with that?" Katou laughs and says, "Nothing if what you want is a wife."

Iwaki looks around and sees the ladies coming back and says, "We'll continue this later okay?" They both get up as the ladies come back and then take their seats.

The food arrives and everyone exclaims over the dish.

Connie picks up a forkful of lobster and tells Katou, "Try this, it's delicious." Katou puts his hand on top of hers and guides it to his mouth. He is looking her in the eyes the whole time. She smiles at him as he tastes the food on her fork.

Iwaki is watching this exchange and is not aware that Liz is watching him.

Katou says, "Umm this is good, what did you order, I have to have some the next time I'm here."

Liz is wondering what is with this guy and what does he have to do with Iwaki. Just then Katou looks over at Iwaki and smiles. Iwaki just looks at him and shakes his head because he couldn't help from smiling just before he drops his head back to his plate.

Liz clears her throat and says, "Iwaki are you enjoying your lobster? You seem to be somewhere else."

He looks at her and wonders what is with her? She seems to be upset about something and he has no idea what it is, could it be Katou? No way, she was acting like this before he arrived. Could it be she notices his attention has waned? If she has then it will make it easier for him to break it off.

He says, "It's just as good as I remember, how about yours?" Liz agrees and turns back too eating.

Paula looks around the table at everyone. She is glad she came out tonight she wouldn't have missed this for the world. She looks over at Iwaki and sees that he is watching Connie and Katou with a half smile on his face. Then Katou looks up at Iwaki and he looks away.

When they thought the other wasn't looking they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Surely Liz had to notice because if she didn't she has to be blind. She even had nerve to ask her about Katou. She told her she had met him last night at a business meeting with Iwaki but didn't she think he was cute though? She told her if she wanted to know more, she had to ask Iwaki.

They finish up their meal and order cognacs all around. As they were having light conversation they found out that Katou is a voice actor from L.A. and he has been here for a short time. However he is thinking of making this his home because the industry has started to open up here for voice acting.

He tells them that he starts a new job on Monday. He just hopes he can get along with his co-workers.

Connie says, "I can't see you not getting along with anyone you are rather charming."

Iwaki coughs and almost spills his drink. Liz pats him on the back, "Are you alright, do you need some water?" Katou looks at him with concern and Connie smiles and touches his arm. "Are you worried; it probably went down the wrong way?"

Liz gets up and says, I guess we should call it a night, I hate to end it this way but I think Iwaki needs to go home."

He looks at her and says, "Don't make a fuss, I told you I'm fine."

Katou gets up to and says, "It is getting pretty late and I have to leave also. Iwaki can I trouble you for a ride…I don't have my car?"

Iwaki looks up in his face trying to read his expression because he is wondering why not? This was probably his plan all along; to make sure he has no other chance to be alone with Liz. With him riding with them he couldn't be talked into spending the night with her.

Katou is jealous and apparently he didn't care if Iwaki knew. Katou is looking straight at him with a smile on his face as if he dared Iwaki to refuse. The smile he has does not reach his eyes.

Iwaki didn't want to cause a scene because he doesn't know what this man is capable of after all he did show up unexpectedly.

Connie jumps in with "we can drop you off if you like?"

Katou turns to her and says, "Iwaki doesn't mind…do you?"

Iwaki says, "Of course I'll drop you off, it is on my way after all. You haven't moved have you?"

Katou smiles and turns to Connie and says, "See I told you he doesn't mind but thank you all the same, you're a sweetheart." He picks up her hand and gives it a kiss and lets it drop.

Iwaki is looking daggers at him but he turns his head to help Liz with her wrap. Paula just looks at him with her mouth open. She knows they are involved for sure now. Apparently Iwaki didn't appreciate Katou's flirtatious nature.

Katou walks around the table and help Connie and Paula with their coats. Liz is burning up mad. The nerve of him, pushing himself off on Iwaki like that. She didn't care who he is she is going to make sure Iwaki drops him off first so she can have some alone time with him. He won't be giving in to this pretty boy for long, if she has her way.

Little did she know Katou already has plans for Iwaki and they didn't include her.

As they get to the car Katou opens the door for Liz and then hops in the back seat. He is smiling to himself because he is with Iwaki. Liz is so mad she is sitting with her arms folded and pouting.

Iwaki ask Katou about voice acting and they talk back and forward on the merits of whether or not you could be rich and famous. Liz is half listening and thinking she hates his arrogant attitude. She says nothing however and sits quietly.

Iwaki hits the expressway and she just notices that he is taking her home first.

She sits up and says, "Where are you going? I thought we were taking him home first?"

Katou says, "It's okay, really…I like seeing the city anyway."

He has made sure Liz will not be quilting him into her bed tonight. He didn't believe in break-up sex, especially when it came to Iwaki and Liz. He isn't going anywhere and when they get to her house he will make sure she knows he has won.

Iwaki glances at her and looks away he doesn't know what to say to her, so he just keeps driving. She is in a snit, she has never been this angry at him before.

When did she lose control of Iwaki?

That's it… she has lost control of Iwaki.

She has not been in control since he picked her up.

It started with that sterile kiss he gave her. And the evening had gone down hill from there.

Now he has a voice actor in the car and he's treating him like he's gold.

She is the one that he is supposed to pay attention too. Her needs and her wants. She is in charge of their relationship and it is time she showed him.

He is ditching her for this voice actor and she will make him pay. How dare he humiliate her like this? He is going to pay and pay dearly.

He pulls up to her condo and stops the car. Iwaki gets out and so does Katou. He looks over at Iwaki and winks. He walks over to Liz's door and opens it. He bows in a formal manner and says, "You have arrived home my lady, enjoy your evening."

She looks at him and he is smiling at her in a smug way.

Katou leans against the car lights a cigarette and puts one hand in his pocket as he watches them.

Iwaki walks over and takes her arm and is about to take her to her door when she pulls away and storms off so he is bringing up the rear.

She turns and is about to say something when she notices he is looking back at Katou who winks at him while he purses his lips in a silent kiss.

Then it dawns on her what is going on. Iwaki turns back to her smiling shaking his head not noticing the look of anger on her face.

He leans in to give her a peck on the cheek and she turns and he kisses her on the mouth instead, she puts her arms around his neck and pulls him in closer.

She looks over his shoulder at Katou but he knows what she is doing and is not worried at all. He gives her a big smile and blows out a stream of smoke.

At the same time Iwaki pulls her arms from around his neck and says, "What was that for, don't you think you're over doing it a bit?"

She looks in his face and asks, "Just who is that man to you?"

Iwaki sighs and says, "I don't want to talk about it now, it's complicated. I'll talk to you later, I have to go."

She grabs his arm, "What do you mean it's complicated, you have to go? Why do you have to go? Answer me Iwaki; I want to know now!" He pulls his arm away and walks towards the car and Katou.

She screams his name and he ignores her. Then in a loud voice she tells him to never call her again. He gets in the car and Katou follows him and they take off down the street with her voice echoing in the night.

As they head back to the city Katou is lying back smoking the last of his cigarette.

He lets Iwaki collect his thoughts; he knows it is hard for him, accepting the fact that you can care for another man more than you did a woman.

He had come to terms with it a year ago that is one of the reasons he left town. He had found himself falling for a guy. He was so confused he ran away to put some distance between them. He didn't want anyone to know about his feelings especially his family.

He had taken the coward's way out and left. He looks over at Iwaki and thinks that he is a very strong person. He doesn't know why he is so obsessed with Iwaki but he is.

All he has to do is think about the sound of his voice when he is in the throes of passion and it makes him want him again and again. There is something about him that puts him in a trance.

The touch of his hands, the feel of his skin when he slides up next to him and the taste of his kisses were so sweet that he couldn't dare let this viper have him.

No Liz you can't have him because you could never make him as happy as can. I promise you he will never be hurt as long as he is with me. I'm sorry Liz but I can't let you have him. He belongs to me now. He looks over at Iwaki and smiles.

Iwaki glances at Katou and says, "Why are you looking so smug about all of a sudden? Are you happy that you got what you wanted? You know what they say be careful of what you wish for you just may get it and more."

Katou sits up, "Are you sorry now Iwaki? Because I'm so happy I feel like shouting. I just thought you had a lot on your mind and I didn't want to disturb you. It's not every day you come to terms about who you are and what it is you really want."

He is remembering when Liz shouted at Iwaki telling him to never call her again. He doesn't care what she says as long as she leaves Iwaki to him. He laughs as he thinks about her and Iwaki glances at him and shakes his head.

They pull up in front of Iwaki's loft and Katou suggest they take a walk because it is such a nice night. They walk over to the park with the shallow pond. They stop at the popcorn vendor and buy a bag.

They find a bench and Katou jumps up on the seat and sits on the back and Iwaki sits on the seat.

They start tossing popcorn to the ducks that are still in the pond swimming. As late as it is there are still a few people milling about. Some holding hands some making out on the few remaining benches.

Iwaki looks around and says, "I usually come here when I have a stressful day so I can relax. I like the surroundings and the atmosphere. No one ever bothers you here." As soon as he says this two young ladies walk by. They could hear one of them say, "Did you see him…he's so cute." The other one says, "They both are, didn't you see?" They look back over their shoulders at the two handsome men.

Katou turns and gives them a wink and a smile. They hurry off giggling all the way.

Iwaki looks up at him and says, "You love to flirt don't you? I was watching you tonight; you were flirting with Connie too. Is that a habit of yours?" Katou looks down at him and says, "Does it bother you? Were you jealous because you were pretty charming yourself? That chick was all over you. Between Liz and me we were trying to save you."

Iwaki turns his head away from Katou and says, "No I'm not jealous and it didn't bother…that is I really wasn't bothered…oh hell I didn't like it okay. Damn! Don't make me admit it." He gets up off the bench and says, "Let's go home, I'm tired." Katou smiles and says, "Lead the way my love I'll follow you anywhere."

They walk back to the loft and go inside. Iwaki looks at Katou and offers him a drink. Katou walks over to him and puts his arms around him and says, "Iwaki you're all I need right now." He kisses him on the lips and explores his tongue with his own. He can taste the Hennessey on his tongue. He pulls his shirt from his pants and kisses him with each button that comes undone. He spreads his shirt open and licks the nipple that is peeking out.

Iwaki backs into the bar and holds on to the sides. His head is thrown back and his eyes are closed. Katou is unbuckling his belt and lets his pants fall to the floor. Iwaki looks down and puts his hand on the side of his face and says, "Wait Katou, not here okay? Let's go in the bedroom. I want to hold you in my arms while we make love." He pulls up his pants and heads for his bedroom.

He looks over his shoulder at Katou and says, "Are you coming or not. Don't tell me you're upset because I want to go in the bedroom?"

Katou puts his hand on his neck and mumbles, "No, it's not that. It's just when I changed clothes I left a mess in your room…besides something else. I just hope you're not upset with me."

Iwaki looks at him puzzled; he has no idea what he is talking about. Why would he get upset over his clothes being thrown about his room? He looks at him and Katou is looks away.

He turns and goes into his bedroom. There are a few clothes on the chair but it's no big deal. The bed is clear so what is the problem. As he turns to go out he stops and thinks to himself, "Wait a minute why would his clothes be in my room."

He doesn't remember him bringing any clothes with him. He walks over to his closet that is partially open because he spots a dark blue suitcase on the floor.

He pulls the door back and sees strange clothes in his closet. It dawns on him then that Katou has moved in with him.

He turns to the door and calls him into the room.

Katou strolls into the room with a drink in his hand. Iwaki walks over and takes the drink out of his hand and sips it, he hands it back. "So am I to believe we are roommates now?"

Katou looks in his face to gage his feelings about the move. He didn't want to lose him before he had a chance to show him how much he loved him. "I guess you could say that but let me explain first."

He walks over and picks his clothes up. "I thought that we could get to know each other better this way and when you come home at night you'll have someone to talk too and hold, like tonight when you said you wanted to hold me. What if I wasn't here…wouldn't you be kind of lonely."

Katou puts his head down and just lifts his eyes.

He is looking at Iwaki with the most adorable face ever.

Iwaki takes the glass out of his hand and walks over to the bed. He sits down and looks at Katou and says, "Come over here Katou."

Katou looks at him in surprise he wasn't expecting this quiet Iwaki, this is something new. He hopes Iwaki isn't to upset. He walks over to the bed and looks down at him.

He looks up at Katou and says, "The next time you want to alter my life…talk to me first, that's all I ask okay?" He pulls Katou hand to his lips and kisses it.

Katou looks down at him and puts his hand on his shoulder and says, "You're not angry with me?" Iwaki laughs and says, "I could forgive you anything Katou. I just need to know up front when you do things like this that's all.

"Now get undress so I can have a good look at my new roommate."

Katou looks at him and begins to strip watching Iwaki the whole time with a seductive smile on his face.

He pushes Iwaki back on the bed and says, "I'm going to make you feel really good Iwaki. So be prepared to be up all night. I'm going to make this last forever.

Traci arrives home and is calling out for Noah. She goes into her bedroom and undresses. She is in the shower with the warm water spraying over her body. She is thinking of the man in the hospital room wondering what he did to warrant such an extreme measure.

The guy was in the hospital for a bypass but it seems someone didn't want him to pull through. He didn't seem like he had that long anyway but you never knew. When Paula had shot him up with the morphine he looked as though he had a smile on his face.

Getting in and out was fairly easy since Paula had on a doctor's lab coat and she had on scrubs. They had turned off the monitor so as not to alert the nurses at their desk. It was like he went to sleep and never woke up.

Well that job was over and now she could spend some time with Noah. She likes working within driving distance from home. With the trip and all it only took four hours. You really couldn't depend on commercial transportation when you're in a bind. With the jobs they were doing they could only depend on each other.

She comes from the shower and wraps the towel around her head. She goes to her closet and pulls out some clothes and puts them on the foot of the bed. Looking in the mirror she turns and looks down at her hip to see if bumping into the rail left a mark. She is looking down so intently that when she looks up she sees Noah in the mirror. "How long have you been standing there? Were you watching me?"

He walks in and pulls her in his arms, he tells her, "I always watch you, didn't you know that?" He kisses her on the lips and slides his hands down the outline of her body. She puts her arms up and pulls his head down. He pulls the towel off her hair and lets it fall to the floor. He sweeps her up in his arms and carries her over to the bed. He places her on the bed gently and eases down on top of her.

He is kissing her all over her body; hot passionate kisses that make her feel as though her body is on fire and only he can douse the flames. She pulls at his shirt until it comes undone. She slides her tongue around his nipple and bites down lightly. He moans low in his throat and rolls over on his back with her on top of him. She leans down and kisses him then pulls up rolling off the bed. "Not now Noah…lets save this for later."

He is lying there in shock he can't believe she got up like that. He is thinking, "I must be losing my touch." She has never done this before; maybe she is tired after her trip with Paula. He watches as she goes into the bathroom to blow dry her hair and then gets up off the bed. He knew that Traci could be a handful so he is not going to make an issue of it.

He goes to the closet and pulls out a clean shirt. He lays it across the chair and walks into the living room.

He looks out over the street and let the breeze cool off his body. All he is thinking is how smooth her skin feels to his touch and how sweet her lips taste. He has to get out of here or he will lose his mind with wanting her.

He turns from the window and grabs his shirt and heads for the door. "Where are you going?" she asks. He turns from the door and says, "I have to get out of here; I'll wait for you downstairs." With that he heads out the door. She is standing there puzzled wondering what got into him.

She doesn't realize the effect she has on him. She is the kind of person that controls her emotions so she feels like everyone can do it. She shakes her head and goes back in her room to get dressed.

He is leaning against the car when she comes down, it is all he can do to not make her march back upstairs and have his way with her.

She smiles as she gets closer, "Where are we going, and don't say it's a surprise?"

He tells her he has made reservations for dinner and later going to a jazz club. She likes the sound of that jazz is her favorite music. It's nice being with someone that knows what you like and caters to it.

They get in the car and head for the restaurant.

Traci leans back and thinks she could get use to him being in town everyday if it could be like this all the time. However she knew that them not seeing each other to often is what keeps their relationship so vibrant.

She knows that if he is there too often he may catch on to what she does for a living. If that happens he might be crushed and she couldn't do that to him. She will hate to lose him over that. So for now she has to keep up her guard and not let him find out. This is the man she loves with all her heart and losing him will probably make her fall apart.

They arrive at the Jazz Club after dinner and find seats in a secluded corner. They order drinks and sit back and listen to the band. The music is slow and mellow they are playing some old favorites. Their version of 'Bumping on Sunset' is to die for; it sounds almost as good as Wes Montgomery's original.

He reaches over and takes her hand in his and brings it to his lips, kissing it. He looks in her eyes and says, "I love you Traci." He kisses it again.

She looks back at him and says the same thing. He is so romantic, that she wonders how she got so lucky. They are so wrapped up in each other they didn't see Paula and Connie come in.

Paula walks over to the table and puts her hand on Traci's shoulder. "Hello you two, anybody home?"

Traci and Noah break apart and look up at her and smile. Traci says, "What are you doing here? How was the play?" She tells them it was nice and that had gone to dinner with Iwaki and his date.

"I have to tell you about it later, you're not going to believe what happen, it was a scream. So I'll see you tomorrow okay? Have fun you two."

She leaves and goes to the table that Connie has found for them. She takes a seat and looks around at the men in the place. Some are cute and some look like one night stands.

Those are the ones she is looking for right now; she is not looking for a hanger on. She glances at the bar and catches the eye of a very handsome man.

He smiles at her and she smiles back. He gets up and walks over to their table. He says, "May I buy you ladies a drink?" Paula says, "That would be nice."

He raises his hand for the waiter and introduces himself. "My name is Ryan and you are?" Paula smiles and says, "I'm Paula and this is Connie. It's nice to meet you Ryan. Would you like to have a seat?"

He looks at her and says, "I would be delighted…by the way I'm one of the owners so if you have any complaints please feel free to let me know. I want your visit to be as enjoyable as possible."

The waiter comes over and Ryan tells him the drinks are on the house. Connie is about to go into full flirt mode when Ryan leans over to Paula and asks her if she is a jazz fan. Connie could see he is interested in Paula so she backs down.

She looks around and doesn't see anyone interesting so she just sips her drink bored out of her mind. She looks out into the crowd and sees a man who seems interesting but it looks like he is with someone.

However he looks as though he is not enjoying himself. She watches as his date goes to the ladies room. He is looking down at the bar. He looks lonely to her and she couldn't understand why, he should be smiling because he has someone.

She wants to know him… what he feels, what he thinks and most of all how his hands feels. Just then she had to catch herself. Wait a minute she thinks, "What are these feelings I'm having for a stranger."

She looks at Paula and excuses herself.

She walks over to the bar and says, "Can I buy you a drink? You look like you need to be cheered up?" She is smiling as she says this.

He turns to her and she is looking into the bluest eyes she has ever seen.

He smiles at her and says, "I have one but thank you anyway. Do I really look that depressed?"

She calls the waiter over and orders a drink. She turns back to him and says, "I wouldn't say depressed just a little…how should put this…sad somehow."

He laughs and says, "You seem like an interesting woman… my name is Kyle Williams and your name is?"

Iwaki opens his eyes slowly and looks up into Katou's smiling face.

He leans down and kisses him and says, "Good morning Iwaki…did you sleep well?"

Iwaki pulls him down on top of him and kisses him back saying, "What do you think? I haven't slept this well in ages."

Katou is looking down at Iwaki with his arms around his neck and tells him he loves him. Iwaki smiles and gives him a tight hug. He doesn't know if he is ready to say the words yet.

However he does know that Katou is a big part of his life now and he is happy with the way things are. He strokes Katou's back and then pops him on the butt and tells him to let him up so he can make some coffee.

Katou rolls off the bed and tells him that it is already done. He gets up and pours him a cup and adds sugar. He hands it to him and waits for him to taste it.

Iwaki blows on it and takes a sip. "It's good Katou and I see you brought the pot in here too."

He sits up in bed and pushes the pillows onto the headboard. "It's going to be different having you here all the time and waking up with you is nice."

Katou bends down and gives Iwaki a kiss and says thank you. He pours another cup takes a sip and sets it down on the night stand.

He looks over at Iwaki and asks if he has any plans for the day and Iwaki tells him no.

He goes in to take a shower and leaves Iwaki to make plans or spend the day at home. Iwaki just lies back on the bed and enjoys his coffee. He could get use to something like this he just didn't know how long it would last.

Katou comes back into the room and begins pulling clothes out of the closet.

Iwaki watches without saying a word wondering what he is up to now. When it came to Katou you never knew what he would do.

Katou gets dressed and tells him he'll be back in a minute. He grabs Iwaki's keys and heads out.

Iwaki gets out of bed and heads for the shower wondering where Katou has gone. As the water is running down over his body he thinks back on the events of last night with Liz and finding out that Katou had moved in with him. This is one weekend he will never forget.

He drops a girlfriend and picks up a boyfriend and the boyfriend is more loving and more considerate than the girlfriend.

Plus the sex is way hotter to boot!!

He doesn't have any plans to change his circumstances because right now he has everything he wants. He finishes up and goes to his room and pulls on some jogging pants. He hears the front door open and thinks that didn't take long.

He goes into the living room and doesn't see Katou and he heads for the kitchen. He is setting the table for breakfast so Iwaki walks over and starts to empty the bags.

"So you went out for breakfast. I see you went to the news stand also. This just might work out after all. Thanks for being so thoughtful, I really didn't feel like cooking."

Katou laughs and tells him, "Well I don't know how to cook that well and I didn't want our first argument to be over my cooking."

Iwaki laughs with him and tells him not to worry about it because he loves to cook and if he wants he could teach him.

Katou thinks this is a great idea and agrees to learn. He thinks it just might bring them closer together.

They sit down and enjoy breakfast while talking about the night before and laugh like old friends. They are surprised at how much they have in common and how this feels so right. They finish up in the kitchen and go in the living room to read the Sunday paper and watch a football game.

Iwaki is stretched out on the couch and Katou is sitting on the floor next to him. They are rooting for opposing teams and really enjoying themselves when the doorbell rings.

Katou gets up, walks to the door and looks through the peephole. He turns and tells Iwaki its Liz.

He gets up and tells him to open the door.

Katou opens the door and Liz looks up and freezes. She can't believe her eyes. She walks past him and heads for Iwaki.

He walks towards her and says, "Is there something you forgot to say last night?"

She storms over to him and pulls her hand back to slap him but he catches her by the wrist. "Are you out of your mind? What makes you think you can come in here and take a swing at me. Who do you think you are?"

He releases her wrist with a slight push. She pulls her hand to her chest and rubs it.

"What is he doing here?" She turns and looks at Katou who is looking at her with eyes narrowed but he is quiet, he plans on letting Iwaki handle this.

Liz turns and looks at Iwaki and says, "I need to talk to you along Iwaki, you owe me that much."

Iwaki looks at Katou and says, "Will you excuse us please?"

Katou makes a small bow and heads for the kitchen and grabs his jacket. He is about to leave out when Iwaki stops him.

"Where are you going? I didn't mean for you to leave the loft."

Katou stops in his tracks and looks at Iwaki the hurt in his eyes replaced with assurance that Iwaki is not going to allow Liz to come between them.

Liz looks at him too. "What do you mean he doesn't have to leave? Is he more important to you than I am?"

As Iwaki smile at the changing emotions on Katou's face he says, "Give us a minute… okay?"

They stand there looking at each other for a moment then Katou turns and goes into his bedroom.

Liz watches with her mouth open, she can't believe her eyes. He went into Iwaki's bedroom?

She turns back to Iwaki with anger in her eyes and he is looking at her with a slight smile on his face.

"Do you understand now, he lives here…you and I are over. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I can't deal with this right now so I think it would be best if you just left."

She looks at him with a sneer on her face and says, "So now you're gay…or should I say bi-sexual? Which one is it Iwaki?"

He looks at her and walks over to turns off the game. "I don't like labels, so let's just say I found someone else and he's who I want to be with. If you have any shreds of dignity left you will leave now."

Katou comes to the doorway and leans on the frame looking at her with his arms folded. She looks over at him and says, "You bastard, I hate you both. You'll never be happy together I'll make sure of that!"

With that she turns and runs out the door. Iwaki walks over, closes it and leans back.

Katou walks over and puts his arms around him and says, "she's just upset don't let it bother you. You knew she was coming back didn't you?"

Iwaki looks at him and says, "Did I just tell her we're lovers?" Katou looks at him with a sad smile and says, "I'm afraid you did, is that going to be a problem for you?"

Iwaki smiles, kisses him and says, "I live my own life, if she wants to make trouble then let her. It will be the ranting of a jilted woman. I feel sorry for her, now she has to start over finding another suitable husband. If she talks about me, people will wonder why she couldn't tell I wasn't into her. But the biggest insult will be to her and we both know what that is."

He walks over to the bar and pours drinks for the both of them and gives one to Katou, he smiles and says, "May we be happy while we're together" Iwaki clinks his glass with Katou's and they drink their vodka.

Katou asks what the insult to her is because he's baffled.

Iwaki gets closer to him and puts his arm around his waist, he nibbles the side of his neck and then runs his tongue over the same spot, he looks in Katou's eyes and says, "Losing you man to another one. You should know that. Someone like Liz who is so full of pride will never admit she was dumped for a man…and a pretty cute one too."

He pulls Katou closer and kisses him sliding his hands under his shirt. He doesn't know what has come over him but it was as though he couldn't keep his hands off this man.

They move to the sofa and Katou pushes Iwaki into a sitting position. He kneels in front of him and pulls his joggers down past his hips. He looks down and sees that Iwaki isn't wearing underwear. "You surprise me, that's what I love about you."

Iwaki just turns his head as he blushes; he wears joggers every Sunday because they are comfortable but now he sees that they are also convenient.

That night Katou asks Iwaki if he wants to go out for the evening. Iwaki tells him he could use a night without having to think about the fallout from Liz and her ravings. He says he knows of a jazz club that has a nice band on Sunday nights and would he like to hear them play.

Katou agrees to go because he doesn't know much about the night life here.

They have dinner with Iwaki cooking and Katou cleaning up after them.

Iwaki goes in to take a shower while Katou goes into the bedroom to pull out some clothes.

Katou goes into the bathroom as Iwaki is getting out of the tub. He wraps the towel around Iwaki and kisses him on the back of the neck. He goes over to the shower and turns the water back on; he drops his towel and steps in. Iwaki asks, "Do you need me to wash your back?" Katou could hear the amusement in his voice and answers, "I think I can handle it from here but I will take a rain check." Iwaki laughs and says, "You got it, maybe…later tonight?"

He goes into his bedroom to get dressed. He is looking in the mirror brushing his hair back when Katou walks in. He stops in mid brush catching a glimpse of him naked. He couldn't help himself when it came to Katou because he turns him on more than Liz or any other woman ever has. He watches as Katou gets dressed and admires the broadness of his shoulders and the narrowness of his waist and hips.

Katou turns and looks at Iwaki watching him and says, "See anything you like…I could take this back off?" Iwaki just smiles and says, "I'll let you know later, right now we do have other plans." They both finish dressing and head for the door.

They pull up to the Jazz Club and go in and see there is a nice crowd. They go to the bar and order drinks.

Iwaki turns and looks into the crowd when Ryan walks up.

"Hey long time no see. Glad to have you back."

Iwaki gets up and shakes his hand and smiles at him. "I've been pretty busy lately. I want you to meet a friend of mind." With that he introduces Katou.

They shake hands and Ryan tells them about the up coming party for Kyle and invites the both of them. They both say they will be there and it sounds like fun.

Ryan calls the bartender over and tells her to give them a drink on him.

He takes his leave and Katou says, "He seems like a cool person, is he a close friend of yours. Do I need to worry?" Iwaki turns and tells him that Ryan is one of the owners, that there are three of them and no he doesn't need to be jealous.

He looks at Katou and says in a low voice. "I'm not interested in men, how could I be with anyone but you?" Katou puts his head down and says, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Will you forgive me?"

Iwaki looks at him, smiles and says, "It's alright I don't mind but I want you to know that you are the only man I want to be with. So please remember that. I know Ryan because I come to this club a lot but not to much lately."

Katou is feeling guilty because of what he said and he hopes that Iwaki is not upset with him. He picks up his drink and takes a sip. He is very quiet as if he has a lot on his mind.

Iwaki looks at him and says," you know we don't have to come to the party if you don't want to. I want you to enjoy yourself when you're with me and feel confident that you're all I want."

Katou looks at him with joy in his eyes and says, "Iwaki I want to come to the party, I want to know the people that you know. Maybe I can get to have a better insight into who you are."

Iwaki smiles at him and says, "like that will make a difference." Katou says, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Iwaki shakes his head and says, "Oh, ah, nothing, I was just thinking out loud." He takes a sip of his drink and smiles at Katou. Katou turns back to Iwaki and whispers, "This is what I love about you, you're so adorable…you always surprise me. However I'm too selfish to just come on a stranger's account I want to see the kind of people you consider friends."

Iwaki laughs and says, "You're impossible, where did you come up with something like that. I know a lot of different people so good luck in finding out what makes me tick." He turns around in his seat and faces the crowd; he spots several people he knows and smiles in greeting.

Katou is watching him in the mirror; he hopes he doesn't leave him along at the bar. Just as he is thinking this Iwaki tells him he will be right back. He wants to say hello to one of his co-workers. Katou turns around in his seat and watches as Iwaki makes his way to a table with a couple sitting together.

A guy comes up on his right and asks if he was enjoying himself. He tells Katou his name is Marc.

Katou looks at him and says, "Yes I am and my name is Katou nice to meet you. Are you the official greeter here?"

Marc chuckles and says, "Something like that. Can I buy you a drink?" Katou raise his glass and says, "As you can see I have one but thanks just the same."

Katou is wondering if the guy is hitting on him. He couldn't remember if he was sitting there when he and Iwaki first came in or not. At any rate he didn't want to start anything with him and cause undo embarrassment since he really didn't know.

Just then the guy gets up and says, "See you around; it was a pleasure to meet you." He leaves Katou to wonder what that was all about.

Little does he know that Iwaki has been watching from the corner of his eye and saw the whole exchange and is wondering what is going on too.

Katou looks around in the crowd and sees two women staring at him. He gives them a smile and one winks at him. He chuckles under his breath and turns back to the bar. He tells the bartender to send the ladies whatever they were drinking on him. He thinks to himself that maybe he should just keep his head down.

Iwaki walks up, "I see you've been keeping busy while I was away." He picks up Katou's drink and takes a sip. He turns his back to the bar looking for the man that Katou was speaking to when the band starts to play.

Katou leans in and says, "I get lonely when you leave me even for a moment. So sending those ladies a drink was nothing."

Iwaki almost chokes on his drink. "You sent what to whom? Don't tell me I'm gone for five minutes and you're flirting with the first skirt you see? You're hopeless man I can't leave you alone for a second."

He starts to laugh low under his breath because he knows things like this are bound to happen. Katou is a very attractive man so it can't be helped.

Katou tells him he thinks a man hit on him but he's not sure. Iwaki looks at him and shakes his head, he says, "I've been coming here for over a year and not one man has ever hit on me. In my entire life you are the only one who ever has."

Katou smiles at him and says," Don't blame me if I seem approachable and you don't; besides I hope a man never hits on you…a woman either for that matter. I want you all to myself with no complications, but I know that's a fool's dream. You're so cute that people are bound to hit on you. That is something I am prepared for but you hitting on other people I'll never be prepared for so remember that please."

He turns towards the band to enjoy the music and order two more drinks for him and Iwaki.

Paula walks up to them and says hello.

Iwaki turns and stands and gives her a hug. She smiles up at him and says, "What are you doing here? And I see Katou is with you too."

"How are you handsome? Connie is going to be disappointed for not being here."

Katou look at her chuckles and says, "Somehow I don't think that Connie is interested in me of all people…she seem to make a habit of flirting, you should know that. After all, the two of you are friends, right."

Paula laughs and says, "I see you've got her number alright, besides I'm just kidding. I don't think she takes anyone to seriously enough to have a relationship with them."

Iwaki says, "You shouldn't say that, you never know when you will meet someone that will take your breath away and I'm sure the same holds for Connie."

Katou looks over at Iwaki and gives him a smile and says, "You're right about that…I know I did."

Paula looks at the two of them and says, "Don't tell me, you're talking about yourselves right?"

Iwaki blushes and says, "Are we that obvious?" Katou puts his hand on Iwaki's shoulder and says, "Don't worry about it she's a very perceptive woman. I don't care who knows…do you?"

Iwaki looks in his eyes and says, "Not in the least. I know what I want and who I want to be with and it's you." Katou gives him a big smile and turns to Paula, "Well now you know that we're a couple. Is this a problem for you?"

Paula looks at both of them and says, "The only problem I have is if you do not make each other happy. You two make a wonderful looking couple and anyone can see how much you care for each other. I'm glad you found someone worthy of you Iwaki. You are truly a lucky man."

She gives Iwaki a big hug and holds on to Katou's hand and squeezes it. She stands back and says, "Well I have to go find Ryan before I ruin my make-up." She is smiling as she wipes her eye with one finger.

Iwaki puts his hand on the side of her face and says, "I always knew you were a softie." He looks at Katou smiling and Katou looks at Paula and says, "Did you say you have to find Ryan?" Are you talking about the owner?"

She looks at him and says yes and does he know him. He tells her that Ryan has invited them to a birthday party on the weekend.

She says, "I met him last night and we hit it off. He seems like a decent kind of fellow so I thought I'd give it a try. It never hurts to try someone new right?" With that said she looks directly at Katou and smiles. He smiles back and says, "Well I have to agree with you there, I'm all for meeting new people if need be but I must say I'm through looking now."

Iwaki is standing there looking embarrassed. Paula puts her hands around his left arm and her head on his shoulder. "Don't look like that; I'm glad you found someone you could be happy with. You know love knows no gender so be happy. I'm happy for you and Katou is a darling."

He pats her hand and says, "Thank you Paula, Liz had a fit when I told her, she even threaten us. She came to my home and tried to take a swing at me."

Paula looks in his face and says, "You want I should take care of her?" They both laugh at her gangster imitation. He stops long enough to say, "I really don't think she will do anything, I think she was just upset. Not that I don't blame her. It was kind of hard for her to handle after all. The only damage she could do to me is telling my firm, but I don't think she'll go that far."

Paula pulls him to the side and says, "If they let you go, you could come work for me, I will love to have you on my team Iwaki. He looks at her and says, "Paula I really don't know what you do for a living besides run the foundation and move money around. However work for you… I would have to know more about what it is you do. I do know you have a sizeable income but work for you, we'll see about that when the time comes. I can't make any promises but thank you I will consider it if they let me go."

Katou is watching both of them thinking, "They really are friends I just hope he doesn't lose his job because of me." Paula tells them good-bye and goes off to find Ryan. She hopes that if they do let him go he would work for her. He could still practice law and handle their account exclusively.

She looks back and waves at them. Iwaki waves and turns back to Katou. He is looking at Iwaki with a half smile, "You too really get along well don't you?" Iwaki replies, "Yeah, she's a great person, I like her a lot and I respect her business sense. She has a partner named Traci and she's great too. You'll probably meet her at the party this weekend.

"Tell me are you enjoying yourself?" Katou sips his drink and says, "Yes I am, I didn't know it would be this enjoyable being on a date with you. Did I just say 'date'?"

Iwaki looks at him and chuckles, "Yes you did and I really hadn't thought about it but I guess you can say we're on a date. This is our first date as a couple and it's going well so far wouldn't you say?"

Katou laughs and says, "I'd rather be home but this is alright for now." Iwaki shakes his head and says, "Is that always on your mind?" Katou turns back and says, "When it comes to me holding you, it is. Sorry I can't help myself, holding you, kissing you and hearing your voice when you call out my name…yes it is always on my mind. I love you and want you that much. You're a man you should understand; you just make me want you all the time."

Iwaki whispers in his ear to which Katou smiles and they both head out like two children on their way to get mischievous with each other.

Marc watches as the two of them leave hoping he would see the blonde beauty again and soon. He looks over at Ryan and remembers that he was talking to them earlier so he must know them.

He smiles to himself and heads to Ryan's table.

Now what could this man be up to? Will he try to come between our two lovers?

Only time will tell. In chapter 2 we will all find out.

Please RxR I need to know how I can improve in my writing and reviews will help. Thank you in advance.


	2. Chapter 2

Selfish Lovers 2

I don't own Iwaki or Katou…Youka Nitta does, sorry to say.

This is the second chapter! Yea! Hope it is well received.

As they are driving home Iwaki glances over at Katou and says, "So tell me about this guy you say was trying to hit on you."

Katou sits up and says, "It was no big deal, I could have made a mistake. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, after all this is the first time I've been out with a man on a date. It was like a gut feeling I had. If he was hitting on me I guess that means I look gay. What do you think?"

Iwaki looks as though he is thinking it over. "Well you are beautiful man, I mean… handsome…you do have an easy smile that is always flashing at whoever you're looking at and you must remember the ladies were flirting with you also but I can see why he would, however, I don't think you look gay. What about me, do I look gay to you? You did see something in me that made you approach me."

Katou leans back and closes his eyes. "Well let's see, about you huh. Your hair looks like that statue of the man they call Adonis with the long curls. I like the way it curls around you neck and forehead. It gives you a boyish look and the dimples don't hurt either. Your long slim muscular frame looks like a runner's body but the thing I love the most about you is the way your eyes turn stormy grey when you are in the heat of passion. That makes me reach a climax so fast I have to close my eyes to keep from looking at you but sometime it doesn't do any good because I can see them even with my eyes closed."

"You're a silver eyed, raven haired Adonis to me and I wouldn't have it any other way. I don't know how you think I can control myself around you. You know, I don't believe I was the first man to hit on you. I think, you just didn't notice it before. The only reason you notice me is because I came out and told you what I wanted point blank. You didn't have any choice but to deal with me, whether you accepted me or not. I made you confront the issue with me because I had nothing to lose and everything to gain. I wanted you and I was not letting you off the hook. I had never spent a night like that before. I tried to say it was a one night stand but I found myself always going back to that night."

"Hell, I even spent some time with other women and it didn't do any good. So I decided to find you no matter how long it took and trust me I hit just about every law firm in the city. But all I had was your first name. So it was hard finding you. You wouldn't believe how happy I was when I saw you in the mirror."

"At first I thought I was seeing things. Then I put my head down and looked back up and you were still there I almost jumped off my seat. I turned around and there you stood waving to Paula. I knew then you were not going to get away so easily again. It was like my prayers had been answered seeing you like that."

Iwaki looks straight ahead and says, "You know, I couldn't get you out of my mind either. I told myself it was because you were the only man I had ever been with and it was something new. When I saw you at the bar that night all my feelings came rushing up to me and I knew then it was more than I wanted to admit."

"I honestly tried to walk away from you that night but somehow I couldn't. I kept remembering how your arms felt, how your lips taste and I was blinded by how good you looked standing there with your heart on your sleeve. I felt that if I walked away I would be walking away from an opportunity to find out if what I wanted was to be with you or have sex with you."

"Now I know it is not all about the sex…although it is fantastic, I like being with you more than anyone else. So I plan on enjoying my time with you for however long it lasts."

Katou is so overcome he puts his hand over his mouth and looks away from Iwaki. He is thinking, this is the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with. He didn't know he felt so deeply about their relationship, he though he had forced himself into Iwaki's life and now he finds out that Iwaki wants him as much as he wants him.

"You're doing it again. What's wrong now…or did I say something you didn't want to hear?"

Katou looks at him and says, "I never knew you felt this way about me… I mean us that is. I'm just trying to take it all in that's all. I know it's early to say this but I really do love you and hope some day you can say the same thing to me. However with what you just said I know I will make you fall for me."

He leans back in his seat and closes his eyes. Iwaki starts laughing and says, "I am so glad I met you, I have never had anyone say the things you say to me before. Yeah, I'm happy I met you and when we get home I'll show you."

Katou is smiling now, "Well don't you think you should drive a little faster, I can't wait to get home."

They look at each other and start laughing together.

Paula watches as Iwaki and Katou leaves out the door. She is thinking they make a handsome couple. They seem to get along splendidly, she is a little jealous because that is the kind of relationship she wants. Maybe she'll get lucky with Ryan.

She looks over at him and finds he is watching her. "Where do you go when you stare off like that? Am I that boring to you?"

She laughs and tells him, "Quite the contrary, I love being here with you. You fascinate me to no end. I was just thinking bout Iwaki, he's a good friend and I was hoping he is okay about breaking up with his girlfriend. You know him, do you know her also?"

Ryan takes a sip of his drink and says, "Yes I've met her and I wouldn't wish her on my worst enemy. She was very bossy the last time she was here. She didn't seem to enjoy herself so after that he started coming alone. He seems to stay longer when he comes alone and truly enjoy being here."

"Tonight is the first time he has come with someone beside her. I invited him to the party because I think he will have a good time. He really likes jazz so I know he should have a good time."

Katou is in the bedroom getting dressed and Iwaki is in the shower. Today is the first day of his new job and he is not too happy about it because he has to be away from Iwaki. This weekend has seen a big change in his life.

Everything has happen so fast even he can't believe it. Although he is the one cause the change, it still feels strange. He just hopes he has made the right choice in being here with Iwaki. He loves Iwaki and hopes he can keep him interested enough to not change his mind. Today should tell him if he has a change of heart or not. When he gets back to the real world will he have second thoughts? Will he decide he has made a mistake? All these things are going through his mind as he gets dressed. He knows he swept him off his feet in a sense but he knew he had to convince him that they belong together.

You couldn't help who you fell in love with and he happens to have fallen in love with Iwaki. Well he should know after today if they had a future together.

Katou is so deep in thought that he doesn't hear Iwaki when he comes into the bedroom. He walks up behind Katou and says, "Is everything alright, are you nervous about your new job?" He is kissing him on the back of his neck as he says this.

Katou turns around and gives him a quick peck on the lips and says, "a little but I'm sure it'll be okay because I have been down there to meet everyone and see how they all work so yeah I'll be fine. How about you, do you think Liz will drop her little bombshell today? Or do you think she was bluffing?"

Iwaki grabs a shirt from the closet and says, "If they let me go because of something she says then I will sue them and her. After all I am a lawyer, that's what I do." By the way did I tell you Paula offered me a job? So either way I'll be okay, I don't want you worrying about me. I can handle Liz and anything she wants to come up with."

Katou smiles and tells him he has to run because he wants to get an early start. He tells him he should be finish no later than six and he'll call when he gets a break. He heads for the door, smiles at Iwaki over his shoulder and leaves out.

Iwaki walks into his office followed by his assistant; she has his messages and coffee.

Gilda is a paralegal and she loves her boss and her job in that order. She thinks the world of Iwaki because he treats her with respect. She tells him that Mr. Conrad wants to see him at 9:30 in his office but didn't give any reason why.

By him being one of the senior partners he didn't have to give any. The only thing is he didn't request meetings that often. He's probably heard from Liz; well he wasn't going to deny anything that's for sure.

He asks Gilda if he had any other meetings and if so reschedule them for later, even if they had to be the next day. He checks his appearance and heads for the senior partner's office.

Iwaki walks in and smiles at Mr. Conrad's sectary and tells her he has a 9:30 appointment. She tells him to have a seat and goes into the inner office and announces him. She looks over at Iwaki and he gets up and goes inside. She steps back and closes the door making him feel as if he has come to the loin's den and she has closed off his escape route.

Mr. Conrad tells him to have a seat, "Let's sit on the sofa you might be more comfortable Iwaki." He sits across from him and says, "I heard you had an eventful weekend son. Do you know why I called you in here today?"

Iwaki looks him straight in the eyes and answers, "No I don't Sir, so perhaps you could enlighten me?"

Mr. Conrad sits back in his seat, making a steeple of his fingers and looks at Iwaki over the top of them. "I see you're not going to make this easy for me. Well okay young man I hear you're gay. You didn't disclose this bit of information when we hired you for this job?"

Iwaki sits up straight, narrows his eyes and then he sits back and folds his arms. "I never thought a man of your stature would listen to idle gossip. Tell me, why would you ask me something like that?"

He looks at Iwaki and stands, Iwaki stands also because he didn't want to be in a position to have to look up at him.

Both men faced the other, each not giving an inch. "Why don't you just tell me what is going on?"

Iwaki looks at him with his face in a frown. The nerve of him, this is his personal life!

"I really don't think that's any of your business, my personal life has nothing to do with my job do it? Have you had any complaints about me so far?"

Mr. Conrad shakes his head at Iwaki, "You have it all wrong Iwaki, as you said it is your personal life. However when you deal with a woman like Elizabeth Carson she can make life pretty miserable for you."

Iwaki looks at him and says, "So, are you going to let the ravings of a jealous woman dictate your actions? Is that what you're trying to say Mr. Conrad, I'm no longer wanted at this firm?"

He looks over at Iwaki with alarm, "No, no, that's not it at all; I'm not trying to get rid of you. She has caused the resignation of two of our employees before and I didn't want it to happen to you. She took offense at something they either said or didn't do and caused them to quit. I don't want her spreading rumors about you that are unfounded. Her uncle is a big client of the firm and she usually gets away with her antics because of him."

"However you are an important part of our little family and the firm would hate to lose you and I speak for all of the partners when I say this. As you know we have a couple of gays working for us now and we haven't had any problems so far. So I am asking because I need to know how to deal with this. So whether you are or not is strictly your business I won't ask again."

Iwaki is taking this all in and he is speechless, he doesn't know what to say. Did he tell him he is not being fired for being gay? He hated that word; it is a label after all. So he looks in his face and tells him he is sorry about Liz but what he does on his own time and who he sees is not up for debate. He has a male roommate and that is all he is saying about the matter.

Mr. Conrad gives Iwaki a smirk and says, "Spoken like a true lawyer. We'll no doubt speak again Iwaki." This was his way of dismissing Iwaki so he turns and heads for the door. However before he walks out Mr. Conrad says, "Oh yeah Iwaki…good luck."

Iwaki stands outside Mr. Conrad's office with his back against the door. He still has his hands in back of him on the knob. He is surprised he wasn't fired or has to hear some half-assed excuse about how it would be bad for the firm if word got out. He even told him good luck…what was that about? People really surprise you that's for sure and Mr. Conrad was no different.

He goes back to his office and starts working for the day. Gilda brings him a fresh cup of coffee and asks if he is going out to lunch. He looks over at the clock and sees it is after one. He tells her to order something from the sandwich girl for him.

He is catching up on some paper work he was suppose to have finished on Saturday but didn't because of him meeting Katou at his loft. This makes him wonder if Katou is doing okay at his new job. Maybe he'll give him a call later.

He is picking up his papers putting them in neat little piles when his phone rings. He picks it up and it's Katou. He leans back in his chair and smiles, he tells him he was just thinking about him a little while ago.

Katou tells him he is calling because he is missing him and can't wait to see him. Iwaki is smiling when Gild comes in. He puts his hand over the phone, thanks her and tells her to pull the door up and he doesn't want to be disturbed. He moves his hand and continues his conversation with Katou. He is in a good mood right now because he is listening to the sound of Katou's voice.

Katou says, "I miss you so much, I can't wait to kiss you." Iwaki laughs and says, "You have a one track mind. Will you still be home by six?"

Katou says, "Yes so far so good, no one is messing up their lines so I guess I lucked out. Do you need me to pick something up before I get home?"

Iwaki tells him that he is leaving early so he'll stop and pick up whatever they needed. They talk a little while longer and hang up.

Gilda sticks her head in the door and notices he is smiling to himself. "You seem like you're in a good mood. Someone special on your mind because I know it's not the job."

They laugh after her saying that and she tells him that Traci Forbes called and wants him to call her back. He turns his smile on her and asks her to call Traci back.

Alex shops at the neighbor store to pick up some things for dinner and strolls back to the loft smiling all the way. He is in a good mood right now and he hopes it lasts for the rest of the evening.

He has so few moments of contentment that he loves feeling this way; it's as if he were reborn. No matter though he will just go with the flow for now because this is the best he's felt in a long time.

He walks into the loft and thinks about Katou being home soon and the smile returns to his face. He goes in his room and changes clothes heading for the kitchen and dinner.

He begins to prepare dinner when the phone rings.

"Hello handsome, miss me."

"Very much so, are you on your way here?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to know if you needed me to pick up some wine to go with dinner. What are we having tonight?"

Iwaki smiles and leans against the wall curling the cord around his fingers and says, "I was hoping to surprise you but since you need to know in other to get the proper wine I guess I can tell you. I'm making poached salmon and spring vegetables so a white wine should be good."

"Then white wine it is. I'll see you in about twenty minutes okay?"

"Get here as soon as you can, I'll be waiting."

When Katou arrives Iwaki is in the kitchen setting the table.

Iwaki looks up from setting the table and smiles at him in greeting. Katou walks over to him and says, "I'm sure you can do better than that."

He pulls Iwaki in his arms and kisses him full on the lips and slides his tongue in his mouth. Iwaki drops the napkin and puts his arms around his neck holding his head with his free hand.

Katou pulls back and says, "Now that's what I call a proper greeting. Let me go wash up for dinner and I'll be right back. Why don't you open the wine , I hope you like it because it's one of my favorites.

He heads for the bedroom, tossing his jacket on the chair and goes into the bathroom and washes his hand and splashing water on his face.

As they sit down to eat Katou tells him the fish is excellent.

They are discussing the events of their day when Iwaki tells him about the incident with his boss and the trouble Liz tried to cause. Katou looks in his face to see if he is upset but he looks fine.

"Well it looks like her little plan didn't work and you said your boss told you good luck.

It looks like you're in the clear unless she tries something else."

Iwaki takes a bite of his food and chews it. He looks at Katou thoughtfully and then says, "I don't want to wait for the other shoe to drop…I need to talk to her."

Katou is about to say something when Iwaki cuts him off.

"I know you don't want me to see her but I think it's the only way I can get her out of my business and our life for good. You know she's probably hurting and so she's lashing out. If I talk with her maybe I can convince her to stop."

Katou is looking at him thinking, "You must be an idiot to think that." However he tells him.

"I don't think that will work now, you were pretty angry yourself when you last spoke to her. Remember you did throw her out of here rather rudely. I don't think she will want to talk to you at this time, after all, your boss didn't fire you."

"Why don't you just leave her alone? If push comes to shove and you do lose your job, I can support us while you look for something else or if you wanted to go out on your own. You're not alone in this Iwaki, you have me now. I'll stand by you no matter what you decide, so don't waste anymore time on her."

Iwaki sits back in his chair and thinks about what Katou is saying. This is the first time that he has felt everything is going to be okay. However can he trust Katou to do those things that he has said? He really hasn't known him all that long so can he really believe in him. He wants to believe him; he needs to believe him because right now he is the most important person in his life. To tell the truth, he would give it all up for Katou; that is just how much he cares for this man.

"Just how much money do you make as a voice actor? You would support me until I get on my feet if I lost my job? Are you serious about this Katou?"

Katou picks up his glass and takes a sip. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it Iwaki. I make a lot of my money from my job and I try to make wise investments too and I'm not doing so badly that I couldn't help you if you needed me. I would never have come here if I were broke; I have more class than that."

Iwaki is watching him as he speaks and gets up from his seat and walks behind Katou's chair. He puts his hands on his shoulders, leans down and kisses him on the side of his face and says in a low and sexy voice, "Well, you can clean the kitchen, Mr. Classy."

Katou looks up at him and laughs. "Is that any way to treat me after I profess my love and devotion?"

Iwaki laughs with him and says that would come under devotion. He leaves out of the kitchen and heads for his bedroom.

He goes into his bedroom and gets undress and heads for the bath.

He didn't realize how tired he was until this moment and turns on the faucets to the tub. He thinks a relaxing bath will help him loosen his muscles, this way he might be able to relive some of the tension he's been feeling. Yeah the Jacuzzi tub should have him feeling better in no time.

He wraps a towel around his slender waist and sits on the side of the tub letting his fingers trail in the water as the tub fills thinking about Katou taking care of him. No one has ever said anything like that to him before. Knowing he is there for him makes all the difference in the world. Now he feels he can do just about anything with this man at his side.

He stands and drops the towel and eases in the tub. It feels good on his body with the jets hitting all the right spots. He leans back enjoying himself. As he lets out a satisfied sigh Katou walks in.

He looks down at Iwaki smiling and says, "You look relaxed, mind if I join you?"

Iwaki moves over with his eyes still closed and says, "Please do it feels good in here and having you in here can only be a plus."

Katou strips and slides into the water. He leans back and says, "Man this does feel good. Why didn't I notice this before, this is so relaxing."

He eases his way behind Iwaki and his lover leans back on his shoulder. They stay that way for awhile in silence neither one saying a word just replaying the events of the day in their minds. Then Katou breaks the silence.

"How do you feel now?" As he kisses the side of his lover's face.

"I feel like I'm in heaven right now. The weight of the world seems to have slipped away. I'm glad you're here with me. I need someone like you in my life so thank you for convincing me to give myself a chance to get to know you."

Katou moves his hand downward and cups Iwaki and starts to stroke him softly as Iwaki moans deep in his throat. Katou then increases his strokes until he is moving faster and faster.

"Yes Katou…that's it…ahh…Katou yes." He explodes in the water and turns his head pulling Katou down for a kiss. They play tongue tag for a while and decide to take it to the bedroom.

How was it? I have another chapter I'm working on so I hope you stay with me on this. I would like your input on this and I hope it is a believable story.

Well, ta, ta, for now but please review!!

12


	3. Chapter 3

Selfish Lovers 3

I don't own any part of Katou or Iwaki.

XXXXX

Chapter 3

Iwaki makes it through the week without any added drama. He and Katou have been discovering things they have in common and things they differ on. It is almost like they were a match made in heaven.

Katou being out going and flirtatious is something he has to get use too although it is kind of hard. Iwaki has always been a reserved person he didn't like making waves but when he is around Katou he brought out the fun side in him.

He feels like he is learning more about himself and is feeling less restrained. He can tell he is changing because of his attitude at work. He notices that people are treating him a little differently. He hasn't worked past six all week and the strain of working long hours has lift.

He enjoys coming home now knowing that he will not be alone. Knowing that he will spend his evenings with Katou has made it easier to come home.

Katou has paid all the bills for the month including the mortgage on the loft. This totally shocks him, at first he was a little upset until Katou explained to him he didn't want to feel like he is living off Iwaki since he moved in uninvited, besides there is always next month.

Iwaki gave in because it was easier then arguing with his blonde lover. The man always makes a practical point when it is something he is adamant about. The bills were no different so he just let it go. This way he can feel more at home as if he really belongs there.

One thing for sure it is better than him trying to duck his responsibility to Iwaki and their living arrangements.

XXXXX

Iwaki is in the kitchen wondering what to cook for dinner when the younger man walks in. He is carrying some takeout from the local deli. He smiles at the older man and sets everything on the table.

"I thought you deserved a break, you've been cooking every night this week. Don't get me wrong I love your cooking but you need a rest too. Besides I think I'm getting dishpan hands." He raises his hands up for his lover to see and they both laugh because the long elegant fingers are beautiful with no redness in sight.

Iwaki kisses him on the lips telling him to go get washed up and he will set the table.

When he returns to the kitchen all he has to do in take a seat. The conversation is about Katou's job.

He asks Iwaki if he is familiar with Japanese Manga and he tells him no. Katou goes on to explain to him that the books are very popular with the women in Japan and now they are catching on with the women here in the states as well.

"The voice acting that I do is about gay males and it's pretty hot. I should bring you one home so you can hear it. It just may turn you on. Maybe I'll play it while I make love to you."

He looks at his lover over his glass and gives him a sly smile. Iwaki blushes and looks down at his food.

"I can see you doing something like that and doing it very well. You have such a melodious voice I know you must have a lot of fans on the edge of their seats listening to you."

"Well I don't know about that…" wait a minute, did he just give him a compliment? He has never done that and here he is thinking that Iwaki only tolerated his barging in on his orderly life.

"You really mean that Iwaki. Why haven't you told me this before?"

The older man looks up and meets his lover's gold eyes and says, "I didn't think you needed to hear me say it. I assumed you knew. You are a voice actor after all."

"Well there are all kinds because some have funny voices and some have child like voices when they are pretty old. So yes it would be nice to hear it from you."

"Uhmm…I didn't know that, I see. Well you do have a rather sexy voice Katou and I could listen to it for hours."

The blonde gets up from his seat and pulls his lover up into his arms. He slides his tongue in his mouth as Iwaki moans deep in his throat.

As he releases him Iwaki staggers back gasping for breath. He looks at Katou who is watching him with a smile on his face.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Here take your wine and I'll join you in the living room."

Iwaki takes his glass and goes into the front wondering about the kiss he has just received. Katou is the most passionate man he has ever known. Wait a minute! he is the most passionate person he has ever met. With him being the only man he has ever been with there really is no comparison to other men.

XXXXX

Iwaki is sitting on the sofa listening to music when his lover comes in. He picks up his wine glass takes a sip and lies back in the older man's lap. Iwaki leans down and places a kiss on his lips. The blonde reaches up and pulls his head down for a deeper kiss. Iwaki is glad he is sitting down because he can feel the shiver travel up his spine.

"Now that's much better wouldn't you say?" The blonde chuckle to himself as Iwaki nods his head. He reaches for his wine and Katou hands it to him. He takes a sip and looks down at him smiling.

Katou looks up at him and says, "By the way are we still going to your friend's birthday party?"

"Do you still want to go? If so we haven't brought him a gift yet. Maybe we can pick him up something tomorrow. What do you think?"

Katou looks up at him and says, "That's fine with me but are we going as a couple or as friends?"

Iwaki has to admit he didn't think that far ahead. He asks his lover what he wants top do.

"If we go as a couple there might be some talk among your friends and if we go pretending that we're just friends then they will talk any way by just looking at the two of us. But then we could take the cowards way out and stay home."

The raven haired man tilts his head to the side and says, "To hell with that, let's go as a couple and dare them to say anything. Are you sorry you're with me now? Is that why you're hesitant?"

Katou sits up and says, "I'll be proud to be seen anywhere with you. I want to be with you the rest of my life Iwaki. Why would you think I'm hesitating?"

Iwaki gets up and goes to the bar and pours a drink. The blonde walks up behind him and slides his arms around his waist putting his chin on his shoulder.

"Have I not been paying enough attention to you lately?"

The older man puts one hand up to the side of his lover's face as he says.

"That's not it at all, it's just that I'm still reeling from being love by a man and it's all so new to me. Sometimes I don't know if I'm coming or going. However I do want to go as a couple even if it's to keep the other men off you."

Katou laughs and tells him he is adorable and this is why he loves him so much. He never knows what he is going to say and when he does say something it never fails to surprise him.

"Well couple it is and I will be honored to walk in with you by my side knowing you belong to me and I belong to you."

Iwaki turns around and kisses him as he slides his hands up the blonde's shirt. He strokes his back bring him in closer as Katou takes his face in his hands and backs him up to the sofa.

Katou pulls away and pushes him back gently. He kneels down and is about to pull the raven haired man's pants down when he stops him. The blonde looks up in his face questionably.

Iwaki pushes him back on the floor and takes the blonde's pants off. He puts his head between Katou's legs and takes him in his mouth. As the blonde is moaning in pleasure Iwaki strokes his sack with nimble fingers holding him off causing the blonde to tell him he is about to come. Iwaki slows up his manipulations and takes it slow. Katou looks down at him as his head is bobbing and his eyes glaze over with lust.

"Oh Iwaki that feels…so good I can't stand it please…don't stop.

Iwaki pulls back and strokes his lover's erection with his tongue as he is rubbing the slit with his thumb as he says, "Come for me baby."

Katou spills over as his body shudders with his climax. As the older man kisses the inside of his thighs Katou lets his fingers run through his raven hair.

Iwaki tells him that he wants him to feel what he feels when he does this for him and katou smiles and kisses the older man tasting himself on his tongue.

He rolls over on top of Iwaki and says, "You are an incredibly beautiful man Iwaki do you know that? It's no wonder that Liz is upset about losing you. I would feel the same way if I thought I could lose you to another man. I don't know what I would do if I thought you were turning your eyes to another."

He puts his head on his lover's chest and Iwaki strokes the back of his head as he says, "I have no plans on leaving you anytime soon so don't entertain the thought of us being apart."

He holds him tightly in his arms as he strokes his back lying on the rug in his living room. Little does the older man know he is in love with the man in his arms. He doesn't believe in love at first sight so it is hard for him to come to terms with his true feelings but he does know that right now at this time he wants this man more than he has ever wanted anyone in his life.

XXXX

The party is off to a good start. Everyone is milling about congratulating the birthday boy. Kyle is sitting at a table with Connie as he tells her who is who because she is fairly new to the club.

Iwaki and Katou arrive and he heads for Kyle's table as the women give them admiring glances. The tall cool looking blonde and the raven haired Adonis make a perfect couple.

Katou is dressed in dark blue skintight leather and Iwaki is wearing a grey pinstripe suit with a silver shirt and tie. The colors making his eyes glitter with highlights as he looks around for Kyle.

He spots him with Connie and the two head over in their direction. He smiles down at Kyle and clears his throat causing the man to look up.

"Iwaki how are you, I'm glad you could make it."

He stands and shakes hands with him and turns to Connie. "Let me introduce you to Connie."

Iwaki chuckles and says, "Oh this lady and I already know each other. How are you Connie, you remember Katou don't you? Kyle this is Katou."

Connie smiles up at him and Katou as Kyle shakes hands with the blonde. "Would you like to join us, we have room?"

Iwaki looks around and says, "Maybe later right now I want to go to the bar and have a drink. This is for you, I hope you like the year, it's from both of us"

Kyle accepts the wine and thanks him as he sits back down with Connie. Iwaki tells him they will get together later as he and Katou take off towards the bar.

Connie looks at the two of them and sighs. Kyle looks over at her with a frown.

"What's on your mind beautiful?"

"Nothing really but I kind of think those two are together."

"Why would you say that?"

"Just a feeling I guess. Couldn't you feel the heat between them?"

"Ah…no I can't say that I did."

"Well I could be wrong about them."

"Well I know that Iwaki has a girlfriend but she isn't with him tonight."

"Yes I did meet her and she was all over him."

"Just because you see two men together doesn't mean their gay. I have quite a few male friends I hang out with. That doesn't make me gay."

Connie looks at him and says, "I don't know, after that dinner we had there seem to have been something going on between the two of them under the surface."

Kyle grabs her hand and says, "Well if they are, then more power to them. You have to grab love where you can find it. The two of them make an impressive couple with them being both handsome men. I guess the ladies will be disappointed but I hope you're not."

She smiles in his face and says, "I have just what I want right here. I couldn't be happier."

XXXXX

Paula and Ryan are making their way to Kyle's table when they bump into Traci and Noah.

"Hey there Paula where's the fire! They all laugh and greet each other when she tells Traci that Iwaki is here with Katou and points to a table in the corner surrounded by a group of women.

"I see they have attracted a small group over there. I think I'll go over and say hello I can't see him that well from here."

She takes Noah's arm and drags him with her as the others laugh.

Traci arrives at the table and stands by one of the ladies as the guys are smiling up at them.

"Hello Iwaki how are you?" He stands and kisses her on the cheek and shakes hands with Noah.

Iwaki turns to Katou who is watching out of the corner of his eye as he talks to one of the women.

"Would you ladies excuse us, this is a friend I haven't seen in a while." the ladies say of course and leave reluctantly and tell them they would see them later.

Iwaki offers them a seat and they all sit together at his table. He puts his arm around the blonde's chair and says, "Traci, Noah, I would like you to meet Katou. He's my lover. This is the first time I've introduced him like this but I'm sure you you'll hear about it anyway if you don't already know. I hope it doesn't offend you for me to admit this."

Noah and Traci look at each other and laugh. Iwaki and Katou laugh also. "My darling Iwaki the only thing I care about is your happiness and if he makes you happy why should it offend us. We love you too."

"Besides Paula already told me you were seeing him. She said he was very good looking to but she didn't do him justice, you're much better looking than she said."

He looks at Traci and then at Noah and says, "Thank you I'm flattered."

Noah chuckles and says, "You'll get use to Traci. She never thinks before she speaks. That's why I love her so much. I never have to wonder what she means because she is so straight forward."

Iwaki agrees with him as they laugh at Traci's expense and she joins in. They order drinks and discuss the up coming show.

No one notices the man at the bar; he hasn't taken his eyes off Katou all night. He is one of the owners named Marc. He's being waiting for a chance to get Katou alone so he could speak to him again.

When he saw him the first time he tried but he saw his friend coming so he let it go but tonight he has another chance and he is not going to blow it.

He wonders if they were in fact gay. They were flirting with some ladies earlier just now and they didn't look as if they were but you couldn't go by appearances because no one knew he was into men as well as ladies.

He remembers seeing Ryan talking to the two of them so maybe he could get his partner to formally introduce them. Yeah that way they could really get this party started.

XXXXX

Marc walks over to Kyle's table and asks the birthday boy if he is enjoying himself.

"I couldn't be happier Marc; I met a new lady tonight. Have a seat and join us."

Marc chuckles and says, "Now that sounds like the perfect gift. Who gave you that one?"

Ryan laughs and says, "That would be me." he explains how when Connie seen him for the first time how she thought he needed to cheered up.

"Thanks man you knew the right thing to do for me. I saw her that day and wished I could have gotten to know her and you made it happen."

Marc looks over at his partner and says, "I wish you could do the same for me. I have my eye on someone but I don't how receptive they would be so I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

Ryan tilts his head as he watches Marc order a drink. He wonders why he is saying that because he always had some lady he was trying to avoid at the club. Could it be a man perhaps? He knew that Marc liked them both but he was discreet so he wasn't going to bring it up.

XXXXX

Paula and Connie are leaving the ladies room and decide to make a detour to Iwaki's table.

"Hey handsome, mind if we join you?" Paula has her hands on Iwaki's shoulders. He turns and says of course. Noah reaches behind him and pulls a chair from another table for Paula since Connie is already sitting next to Katou.

Katou calls the waiter over and orders drinks for the ladies. As they sip there drinks Connie looks at Iwaki and Katou as they give each other meaningful glances.

"Sorry to sound dense but is something going on between the two of you?"

Iwaki couldn't help but to tease her. "What do you mean Connie? I don't understand."

"I…ah…I don't know what I mean I guess. Forget I said anything."

Katou smiles at her and says, "He shouldn't be so mean to you Connie and I will get him for that later but yes there is something going on between us. We're lovers, is that what you wanted to know?"

Connie chuckles and says, "I didn't mean to pry really. The two of you just look so…"

"I know, we do don't we. I just had to have him. Call me selfish but then that's me."

Iwaki hits him on the back of the head and says, "Don't say thing like that in public."

They all laugh including Katou at the playful admonishing Iwaki gave him. As they are laughing Ryan and Kyle walk up to the table. Kyle notices Connie's hand on top of Katou's but says nothing he just stands behind her chair.

Paula looks up and says, "Did you guys miss us? We stopped to say hello and got caught up."

Kyle looks around the table and says, "Hey it's supposed to be my party but it looks like this is where all the fun is. Ryan, why don't you make a host table so we can all sit together?"

"That sounds like a good idea let me get Marc." He calls Marc over and tells him to see about setting up a host table.

"I'll be happy too as long as I can join in the fun." He smiles at Kyle who tells him of course and introduces him to everyone.

Katou remembers him as the one that was hitting on him. He looks over to Iwaki to see if he remembers but he doesn't seem to have a clue so he says nothing and just goes with the flow.

Marc makes all the arrangements and everyone is seated at the new table closer to the band and Marc makes sure he is sitting next to Katou. This let's Katou know that he is not wrong about his feelings about this man. He hopes that Marc doesn't cause any problems.


	4. This man is mine!

Selfish Lovers 4

I do not own Iwaki and Katou. Youka Nitta does.

I want to thank the ones that took the time to review this story it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. The ones that didn't, thank you for reading! (Hugs and Kisses to you all!)

XXXXX

Chapter 4

XXXXX

Marc is thinking that this night is shaping up to be fun after all. He sits up and offers a toast to Kyle.

"May all your birthdays be as happy for you as this one seems to be!" Everyone agrees and raise their glasses and drink.

Marc looks at Katou over his glass wondering if he is indeed gay or if he and Iwaki are just friends. He listens to the conversation around him and decides he is going to take a chance on the blonde-haired man.

"Katou, you're pretty new to the club aren't you? I've never seen you hear before. How do you like it?"

Katou turns his head and smiles at him saying. "I think we met the last time I was here. I didn't know I was that easy to forget."

Marc smiles and says, "That's right we did meet but I just assumed that you wouldn't remember. Forgive me if I seem rude. I did not want to put you on the spot because we did not get a chance to talk long. How do you like the Club?"

He looks around at the tables placed around the room and the discreet booths alone the walls with low lighting, and the tasteful décor and says, "The place is nice and the people that I've met here seem cool enough. You're one of the owners am I correct?"

"Yes I am as a matter of fact." He smiles at Katou with a twinkle in his eye.

"Good then I know who I can ask for a free drink the next time I come." Katou laughs and Iwaki looks over at him and says, "What's so funny? I just might want to laugh also."

Katou turns to him and says, "It's nothing really, I was just talking to one of the owners about free drinks."

Iwaki puts his hand on his lover's arm and says, "You want another drink?"

Katou smiles in his face and winks. He puts his elbow on the table and his chin on the back of his hand. "Do you want to buy me a drink handsome?"

Iwaki gives him a slow smile and says, "Anything for you beautiful. Do you want another drink?"

"If it's not too much trouble, I don't mind champagne but I would like a real drink." He is watching Iwaki as he calls the waiter over without taking his eyes off his blonde haired lover.

Marc looks at the two of them and says to himself, "they are a couple." They were flirting with each other in front of anyone that cared to see. Getting to Katou is going to take some work but as he sits back and sips on his champagne, he feels that he is up for the challenge. Katou is someone he wants to get to know better.

As Marc sits back, contemplating how he can separate the two lovers Katou touches his arm. "Penny for your thoughts."

He looks at the smiling blonde and says, "It's nothing, I was just thinking about how happy Kyle seems. He told me he got Connie for a gift. I envy him because I wish I could have what I desire for my birthday."

Katou looks over at Connie, Kyle, and nods, "Yes they do seem as if they have known each other for a long time. If I did not know any better, I would say they were in love. However not everyone believes in love at first sight."

Marc looks at Katou with a smirk and says, "Are you saying you believe in love at first sight?"

"Well yes I do." He chuckles as he raises his glass to his lips. "I guess I'm just a romantic at heart. What about you do you believe in love?"

Marc looks at Katou lips as he speaks and licks his own saying, "I don't really know. I have always thought that you need to know the person you fall in love with first. You know… to see if you have things in common and to see if your dreams are the same."

Katou laughs and says, "That would make for a dull relationship. What good is there in being with someone whose opinions are the same as yours and you agree about everything. When there is a give and take and some differences in two people then they both bring something unique to the relationship. You only grow when you find some differences in the way you think…wouldn't you agree?"

Marc is staring at him in surprise because he did not think that a man this beautiful would be somewhat of a theorist. What he said made a lot of sense and he was right to a degree. The last thing Marc wanted Katou to think was that he was a dull person.

"Yes, yes of course. I would never think that two people could agree on everything." He is smiling at Katou as he sips on his drink.

Iwaki is listening to the conversation between the two men and wondering what Katou is up too. He is always flirting no matter what the gender and he should know that Marc is more then a little bit interested in him.

Katou laughs, runs his hand through the front of his hair and the gesture is not lost on Marc. He leans closer and says, "Have you been to the Goose Island Bar?"

The younger man sits back and says, "Why, is that your favorite place or something?" He is looking at Marc with suspicion.

"Well to tell the truth this is my favorite, I just go there on occasion and I was wondering if you would like to go there sometime. They have nice music and the atmosphere is really nice and relaxed."

Iwaki hears this part of the conversation and says before Katou could answer, "I've heard of that place, it's on the eastside, am I right? Maybe we should check it out next weekend. What do you think Katou? Want to give it a try?"

The Katou looks at his lover and smiles, and here he was thinking that Iwaki wasn't paying attention. "Well I don't know if I'll be free, I have to work late on a special project. I may not get off until midnight the job is a rush on a new CD that they're translating into English." He turns and looks at Marc as he says, "Do you think that will be too late?"

"Oh no the place doesn't start jumping until around midnight, so you should be coming just as it starts heating up." He smiles over at Iwaki and says, "Oh and you to of course."

"Well thank you for including me in on this little excursion."

Ryan hears what is going on and intervenes with, "Why don't we all go, it sounds like fun. I've been there and had a great time so yeah include Paula and myself."

Tracy says, I'll like to go but I don't think Noah will be here." Soon everyone says they would like to go and Marc looks around at what had been his way of getting Katou alone, to a full-scale party. This is not what Marc had in mind but he cannot get out of it now.

Katou has his head down looking in his drink and Iwaki tilts his head looking at him and says, "What is it Katou?"

"I don't think I want to go, that's all."

Iwaki puts his arm on the back of his lover's chair and whispers. "You don't have to go anywhere you don't want to go but everyone seems excited. You want to tell me why you don't want to go?"

Katou sighs and says, "Forget it, it's nothing."

Mika comes to the table at this time, leans down, and kisses Kyle on the cheek, handing him a wrapped gift. "Happy birthday Kyle!"

He smiles up at the redhead and says, "Thanks Mika, would you like to join us, if you're not with someone that is."

"Oh that would be nice. Hi everyone it looks like the fun is at this table with so many handsome men."

Ryan gets up, gets her a chair, and puts it between Marc and Katou. "There, now the table is somewhat even." He proceeds to introduce her to the ones she did not already know at the table.

She turns to Marc and says, "How are you doing Marc, long time no see."

He leans back in his seat picking up his drink taking a sip and says, "I'm fine Mika, nice to see you again. Why are you alone tonight?"

"I thought that I was going to meet up with Kimiko but she hasn't made it yet. You look a little down, is something wrong?"

He sits up and smiles for the first time and says, "Oh no, I'm fine, just fine and dandy."

Katou downs his drink and thinks he knows a way to get out of it. He leans over Mika and says, "Marc can you call the waiter back I want another drink."

Marc sits up smiles at Katou and says, "Of course Katou, no problem I'll get him right away." He calls the waiter over and orders another drink for Katou.

Iwaki looks at Katou with fire in his eyes, "Why that little flirt!" He had almost forgotten that he would flirt with anybody. It's just in his nature to do so. It seems like he is trying to send a massage to him and he is getting it loud and clear. He sits back and says he wants a drink too.

Paula is watching this exchange with amusement. She turns to Ryan and says, "Let's dance; I want to feel your arms around me." He gets up out of his seat pulls her up with him and head for the dance floor.

As they move out on the dance floor, Noah turns to Traci and asks her to dance, and Kyle follows behind with Connie.

Iwaki looks at them on the dance floor and gets up asking Mika to dance. She smiles up at him and they head out too.

That leaves Katou and Marc alone at the table. Marc cannot believe his luck he turns to Katou and says, "Are you and Iwaki a couple?"

Katou picks up his drink and says, "right now I really can't say. What does it look like to you?" He cuts his eyes to the dance floor as he watches Iwaki with the woman in his arms. His little plan has backfired on him and now he is pissed off.

He looks around the Club and spots the women they were talking with earlier. He has not heard a word Marc has said as he asks, "Do you know those women over by the bar? I want to dance but I don't know anyone here."

Marc gives him a half smile and says, "Do you think that is going to work?"

Katou looks at him in surprise and says, "What do you mean? All I want to do is dance."

Marc gives him a low chuckle and says, "If you want to make him jealous, why don't you leave with me. I know someplace where we could have a more deep conversation and I promise you'll have a good time also."

Katou looks at him as he shakes his head saying, "I'm not trying to get him to leave me. I just want to dance, honestly, I have no other motive."

Marc sighs as he gets up and says, "Come with me, I'll introduce you."

They get up from the table and go to where the women are gathered.

XXXXX

Iwaki is watching from the dance floor, he is wondering what the two of them are up too. He hopes that Katou does not leave with Marc because he will never forgive him; Katou would be taking things to far.

Then he sees them stop and talk to the women they were talking to earlier. He notices that Katou puts his arm around one and is walking to the dance floor. He turns his head as if he is not watching him.

Katou pulls Trina in his arms as they glide across the floor. He completely ignores Iwaki and smiles down in her face. He pulls her close and says, "You smell good enough to eat."

She looks up at him and whispers, "I thought you weren't interested when we first spoke. What changed your mind?"

He leans down pulling her closer as he says, "I'm always interested in beautiful women, why would you say that?" He glances over at the raven-haired man and he is not smiling.

He thinks to himself, "Maybe I better cool my jets; Iwaki is looking daggers at me right now." He looks at his lover and gives him a smile but Iwaki turns his head.

Katou knows that maybe he has over done it and when the music ends, he escorts Trina back to her group and thanks her for the dance. She gives him a card with her phone number on it and tells him to call her. He puts the card to his lips, tells her of course, and turns, heading back to his table.

He takes his seat next to Iwaki, picks up his drink and downs it. Iwaki is ignoring him as he talks with Noah. Yeah, Iwaki is angry; well it isn't his fault that he's like honey.

He turns to Mika and says, "Did you enjoy dancing with Iwaki?"

"Yes I did, he's a smooth dancer. I could dance with him all night if he wanted."

"Well the two of you did look pretty good on the dance floor." He raises his hand for another drink. Iwaki heard the exchange between him and Mika and wonders if he is working himself into an angry mood. When he hears him order another drink, he gets a little worried.

He has never seen Katou drunk before but it looks like that is what he is trying to do. Marc looks over at Katou also. He says to him, "Would you like to have some champagne instead?"

Katou looks at marc and says, "Are you worried about me? It seems as though you're the only one that cares."

Iwaki pulls his lover's arm and says, "What was that? Are you ready to leave Katou?" He is speaking barely above a whisper but Katou can tell he is on the edge of exploding. He pulls his arm away and hisses back.

"I'm fine, all I want is a drink if that's alright with everyone! Do not make a fuss about it! One drink is not going to hurt me, I'm a big boy I can handle it."

Iwaki looks at him and says, "Katou, it's not just one drink, it's more like five drinks but whose counting. Drink as much as you want, you will get home in one piece."

He turns to finish his conversation with Noah. Now Katou is feeling foolish, he should have known that they were just looking out for him.

He gets his drink and sips it. He turns to Iwaki and apologizes and the older man smiles at him as he shakes his head.

"What am I going to do with you? You are such a spoiled brat. How old are you anyway?"

Katou sips his drink, looks at him over the rim, and says, "Why is it important to you? What difference does it make?"

Iwaki leans back looking at him and says, "You're not that old are you. If I had to guess I would say you're 23 or 24, am I right?"

Katou sips his drink and says, "I'll be 25 in three months, so what?"

Iwaki chuckles and says, "I thought so, you do act kind of selfish and impulsive, only a kid would do some of the things you do."

Katou looks at him with his eyes narrowed as he gets up.

"What are you saying Iwaki, you think I'm a kid?" He turns and storms off.

Everyone looks up at his outburst, watch as he runs from the table, and then look over at Iwaki for an explanation.

He has his hand over his face and his head down. His body is shaking hard with laughter. He pulls his hand down and says, "He'll be fine. He's not use to drinking as much as he has."

Marc stands and says, "Maybe I should make sure he's okay."

Iwaki looks at him and says, "I _said_ he's fine…have a seat Marc and don't trouble yourself." He says this without a hint of a smile, belying his earlier laughter.

Marc looks at him but he sits down. "I'm just concern that's all."

Iwaki picks up Katou's drink and looks at Marc as he takes a sip. "Katou is _mine_, so don't worry about what _belongs_ to me."

Everyone stops what he or she is doing and look at Iwaki with his or her mouth open.

None of them has ever heard Iwaki sound so cold before. This is a different Iwaki then the one they are used too. He has always been rather calm and reserved around people in general. He must really care for this man for him to act this way towards Marc. He seems possessive of Katou and Marc had better watch his step.

Marc is at a lost for words as he looks over at Ryan who looks down in his drink as if to say, "_you're on your own."_

Marc looks at Iwaki as he clears his throat saying, "I'm sorry Iwaki I didn't know the two of you were that deep."

"Now that you know, step back and leave him to me. Is that understood?"

Marc nods his head, not sure if his voice would betray how he was feeling at that moment. He picks up his drink, downs it and orders another.

Iwaki excuses himself and leaves the table in search of his blonde lover.

Everyone starts talking at once because they could not believe what they had just heard. Paula lets out a breath that she had been holding since she heard him say '_he belongs to me'_ that was something she didn't think he would ever say about another man.

Traci laughs and says, "Did he just say, stay the hell away from Katou?" Connie laughs and says, "That's what I heard."

The guys look at each other as they all say, "Damn!" Kyle says, "This is some party! I wouldn't have missed it for the world!" Noah laughs and says, "I didn't know he could be so forceful, I like that in him."

Ryan puts his arm around Paula's chair and says, "Marc you should be ashamed of yourself, playing with that man's emotions like that. Shame, shame, shame on you. I would have done the same if I thought someone was paying to much attention to Paula."

Mika looks at them and says, "I didn't know that Iwaki is gay! I had no idea."

Paula chuckles and says, "I don't think he knew either, this is his first male relationship so forgive him if he seems a little intense."

Marc sips on his drink and says, "I don't know what the big deal is. It's not as if I am trying to take Katou away from him. I think he's just overreacting to something that is harmless. Why would I be interested in him anyway? Although he is the most beautiful man, I have ever seen. Iwaki didn't have to lose control."

Kyle looks at Connie and says, "You know I can understand why he feels that way. It's about protecting someone you love from a threat."

He looks at Marc and continues, "He felt like you were a threat with you showing undo concern, you made him go off. You should just admit it, you were hitting on Katou."

Everyone looks at Marc, now he knows the cat is out of the bag as he sits back and smiles.

XXXXX

Iwaki goes into the men's room looking for Katou. He calls out his name a couple of times before he comes out of one of the stalls. He has his head down because he does not want to face Iwaki.

Iwaki walks over to him and puts his finger under his lover's chin lifting his head up. Katou reluctantly looks up at Iwaki and sees concern in his smoky eyes. "Are you okay Koibito?"

Katou smiles at the endearment and says, "I'm okay, it's just…I don't want you to dismiss my feelings because I'm younger then you. It hurts that you will not take me serious because of my age." He pulls away and stands by the sink with his back turned to Iwaki.

He walks up behind the blonde-haired man and says, "Come back to the table and we'll apologize for our behavior and go home."

Katou splashes water on his face and Iwaki hands him a towel as the blonde says, "What do you have to apologize for. It was me running away and acting the child you say I am."

Iwaki meets his eyes in the mirror and says, "When you left I, uh…kind of told Marc that you belong to me and for him to back off, in no uncertain terms. I made it clear he was paying to much attention to you and I didn't like it."

Katou puts the towel in front of his mouth and says, "You told him that…in front of everybody at the table!"

Iwaki shrugs, "Well…yeah I guess so. Besides, he was pissing me off. I told you I do not like other men looking at you the way he does. I meant what I said then and I mean it now. So let's go back to the table and say good-night okay."

Katou looks at him and nods his head as they head for the door. Iwaki puts his hand in the small of Katou's back as he leads him to the table.

Everyone looks up as the two men approach with Paula saying, "I hope everything is alright with the both of you. Are you okay Katou?"

Katou smile at them and says, "I'm sorry for causing a fuss, I hope I haven't ruined your party Kyle."

Kyle stands and shakes his hand as he says, "Don't worry about it man; besides Connie is still here so you really have nothing to apologize for. Have a seat and we can continue on with the party."

Marc stands and says, "Look this is all my fault forgive me Katou. It won't happen again." Katou looks at him and is about to say something when Iwaki cuts in.

"Thank you but I think we should call it a night. Maybe some other time, I'll call you Ryan and Kyle enjoy what is left of your celebration. Let's go Koibito." He smiles at his blonde lover and they head for the door.

XXXXX

Iwaki is driving and Katou is leaning back in his seat with his eyes closed. The older man glances at him and turns back to the highway.

"How do you feel Koibito, you looks a little green," he chuckles under his breath.

Katou opens his eyes slowly, looks over at the older man, and says, "You really don't sound all that concern, are you toying with me?"

"Not yet but I will when we get home because we need to talk about what you were doing tonight that caused Marc to think he can look out for you and dismiss me. so you lay back and sleep for now, I'll wake you later."

XXXXX

Back at the club Marc calls the PI they have on retainer for club business and tells him he needs to do a background check on someone for him and he needs it as soon as possible. When he hangs up the phone he smiles and thinks, "I'll have you soon my beautiful blonde, you can bet on it."

XXXXX

Some people never learn when it comes too these two.

Hope you are enjoying this story so far. Sorry this chapter took so long. My muse has been acting up on this story. She wants to only write about FAKE, but I got my way this time!


	5. When we met

**Selfish Lovers 5**

Iwaki and Katou belong to, Youka Nitta I won nothing but my ideas.

I am in dire need of a beta so please e-mail at I would be very grateful. I make too many stupid mistakes in my stories so if you can please help!

So on with the show!

Chapter 5

XXXXX

Iwaki glances at Katou as he sleeps and shakes his head. "What am I going to do with him? We have to set some ground rules because I cannot have him drinking and becoming extremely angry like this whenever we go out. At this rate we may never leave the house."

As he thinks about it, that does not sound like a bad idea. He chuckles as he pulls into a white hen all night store. He buys some medicine for the headache he knows Katou is going to have and buys beer for the game on Sunday.

He arrives back at the car and notices that Katou has not moved. He is sound asleep for now so he gets in and heads for home.

He pulls up in front of the building, turns the car off and shakes the sleeping blonde. "Wake up sleepy head we're home."

Katou opens his eyes slowly and gets out of the car and stretches. "It's like Mika said, you are smooth." He walks the short distance to the loft with a puzzled Iwaki bringing up the rear.

XXXXX

Katou flops down on the sofa throwing his head back while Iwaki heads to the kitchen. He turns on the water as he puts the beer in the refrigerator. He removes his jacket laying it on the chair and goes in to Katou.

"You're enjoying this aren't you Iwaki?" He mumbles to the older man.

Iwaki looks down at him as he opens his eyes. Katou sits up and Iwaki hands him the water and the pills. He smiles up at the older man and accepts them saying, "Oh, so you do care don't you? I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

He takes the pills and drinks the water handing the glass back to his lover; lies back down and close his eyes.

Iwaki sets the glass on the table and walks to the bar. He pours a drink and walks back over to the table where he sets it next to the glass. He kneels in front of Katou and unbuttons his shirt. Katou opens his eyes watching him silently. Iwaki leans in and kisses him on the lips as he continues to unbutton his shirt slowly.

He puts his hand behind Iwaki's head as he slides his tongue inside the older man's mouth, deepening the kiss.

Iwaki pulls his head back up, slides the shirt off, and drops it with his own. He picks his lover's head up and puts it in his lap as he sits on the sofa. With his glass in his hand, he takes a sip as Katou looks up in his face before allowing his eyes to close once again.

Both are enjoying the comfortable silence between them as the night's events plays through their minds. Iwaki is dreading the conversation he knows he has to have with Katou wondering if he feels the same way.

Katou breaks the silence saying, "I know I embarrassed you tonight, are you angry with me?" He looks up at Iwaki searching his face, trying to gage his mood.

"It's not that I'm angry with you Katou…it's that you drank too much and you couldn't handle it. Is this something you do to express your feelings? If I remember correctly, you were drinking when you came to the restaurant that night with Liz. You made some bold moves that night also."

"However the way I see it is, you have a lot of nerve, getting upset with me when you were the one doing all the flirting. Why are you so worried about me? Did I do or say something that would make you mistrust me?"

Katou sits up on the sofa and puts his head in his hands.

"You knew Marc was hitting on me and you didn't say anything. It was almost as if you didn't care and my feelings were hurt so I made a dumb move and it backfired."

Iwaki sips his drink as he says, "Watching that guy talk to you was pissing me off. I was not upset with you I was upset with him. He was so obvious it was laughable. I assumed you would put him in his place when I took Mika to the dance floor. I guess that backfired too."

Gold eyes meet grey and they chuckle at the same time. This releases some of the tension between them.

"We don't know each other to have any expectations when we go out so we should set a few ground rules. Is that okay with you?"

"What were the two of you talking about when I got up to dance? The two of you look as if the conversation was pretty intense."

Katou says, "You won't get mad if I tell you?"

Iwaki looks at him and says, "I don't know, should I?"

Katou lets out a big sigh and says, "He wanted me to leave with him and go to that club. He said it would make you jealous but I told him no. It took me too long to find you just for me to lose you over some nutcase with a crush."

He leans over and puts his head on Iwaki's shoulder and his hand in his lap. "You really told him I belong to you, Iwaki? I cannot get over that, I wish I were there to hear it. I bet he just shut up and didn't say another word."

He leans back looking in his face as he says, "Wait, why did you tell him that."

Iwaki finishes his drink and slides to the floor pulling Katou with him. Katou sits wrapped in his arms as he lays his head back on his lover's shoulder and his legs stretched in front of him.

"Are you going to answer me?"

Iwaki puts his chin on top of Katou's head and says, "When you stormed off he said he was going to go see if you were okay. I told him you were fine but he was adamant about checking on you, so I told him not to worry about what belonged to me and for him to have a seat and he did. I gave him a pretty nasty look to drive my point home and after that I went looking for you."

"That man could be trouble if we allow it and I don't plan on going to the club alone or stop altogether, so you have to learn to control yourself and not drink too much. I don't trust Marc since now I know he wants you, but as beautiful as you are I can't say I blame him seeing as how I left Liz for you."

He tightens his arms around Katou and whispers as he inhales the scent he has come to love, "I never knew I could be with another man and be this happy, but if he ever lays a finger on you, I will _kill_ him where he stands."

Katou turns his head, kisses Iwaki, and tells him, "that is something you will never have to worry about, I love you and I will never want anyone but you. From now on all my flirting will be with you."

Iwaki smiles at him as he says, "Lets not get carried away, and I don't mind you doing a little harmless flirting. You've told me how you feel and you didn't lie, right?"

Katou gives a negative shake of his head as he looks into his lover's eyes. Iwaki pulls him closer and kisses the top of his head.

He realizes he has fallen for Katou because he would have never said something like that to anyone before meeting him. When it came to this man, he loses all sense of reasoning.

The only thing he could see at the time was Marc with his arms around Katou in a comforting embrace so he stopped it before it could happen. Right now he gets chills just thinking about it. He did not want anyone touching Katou but him because he felt that he really did belong to him and him alone.

Katou gets up reluctantly and says he is taking a shower and going to bed. Iwaki looks up at him and says he will be in later and for him to get some rest.

He sits on the floor listening to some jazz. He closes his eyes thinking about the night they have had. He was able to come out to his friends and tell them that he and Katou was a couple without them freaking out on him.

The best part was the men did not treat him any different then before when he was with Liz. It was a coming out party along with Kyle's birthday party. He chuckles as he thinks this is one night he will never forget.

This is the night he told the world that he is in love with a man! Wait! Did he say love? Well he will have to rethink that part, he did care for Katou but the word love was putting it rather strongly.

He could not be in love this quick no matter how many times Katou says it. He did not believe you could fall in love so easily, that it took time and that love had to build between two people. He did feel an attraction for Katou, a very deep attraction that he noticed when he first met him.

XXXXX

**Flash Back Six Months Ago **

He smiles as he watches the handsome blonde man laughing in a crowd of people. All eyes are on him as he tells a joke and someone slaps him on the back. He looks around as he laughs and sees Iwaki watching him. He stops and smiles back in his direction, giving the older man a subtle wink.

He turns back to the people he is speaking with and Iwaki turns his back, sipping on his third drink of the night. He could not get those golden eyes out of his head or that sexy mouth. He thinks to himself that he must be crazy thinking about him as if he were thinking about the attributes of a woman.

As he sets his glass down a hand covers his softly and pulls back. He could feel the electric shock go through him by this simple first touch. He turns and looks into the most beautiful pair of eyes he has ever seen.

"Hello Stranger." He says softly. "I saw you watching me, my name is Yoji Katou, but everyone calls me Katou."

Iwaki looks at the younger man and thinks he is more gorgeous close up if that is at all possible.

"Ah…I'm Kyosuke Iwaki, and everyone calls me Iwaki, I'm pleased to meet you Katou. Can I buy you a drink?"

Katou laughs and says, "But aren't the drinks here free?"

"Then why have they been taking my money?" Katou looks at him in alarm, sees that he is kidding and they both laugh.

Iwaki was there to snag a client and coming to the party being held in his honor was the only way he could get the contract signed before he took off for Sweden. After getting his signature on the dotted line, he decided to accept his invitation, stay, and have a drink.

Katou orders drinks for the both of them and asks if he was with anyone and Iwaki says no he is there on business. They talk for a while, joke and laugh as the party winds down.

"I have a room upstairs why don't you come up for a night cap they have some movies in there I would like to see but I can't seem to concentrate unless I have someone to discuss it with.

Iwaki looks at him with one raised eyebrow wondering what he was up too. The drinks had gone to his head and he was in a good mood, after all, he did land one of the biggest clients of his career for the firm.

To top it off he has this beautiful man making eyes at him, making him laugh, and not wanting to leave his side all evening. He looks at him and tells him he would go with him.

XXXX

Katou goes to the bar, pours two drinks and hands one to Iwaki. They sip their drinks while looking each other in the eyes.

Iwaki says, "You ah…had a movie you wanted to see and discuss?"

Katou smiles and says, "Oh right, the movie." He walks over to the TV and turns it on. He flips through the channels and stops at one that shows porno. He looks at Iwaki over his shoulder and gives him a sly look as he says, "Would you like to watch this? It seems the movie I wanted has gone off. Besides this could prove interesting…to the both of us, don't you think?"

Iwaki looks at him over the rim of his glass and cocks an eyebrow. "I don't see how watching porn with you could be interesting. I'm not gay Katou."

The beautiful blonde smiles at Iwaki and says, "Neither am I so don't worry about it. If you don't want to see it, I can change the channel. I just thought it would be amusing to watch."

Iwaki chuckles and sits down on the long sofa and says, "You may be right. Let it play, I might be able to pick up some tips."

Katou joins him on the sofa and says, "Looking at you, I doubt if you need any tips but I guess you never know."

Katou reaches over and turns the light off behind the sofa putting the room in darkness with just the glow of the TV to illuminate the room. As he removes his jacket, Iwaki follows suit.

As they are watching the movie neither one is concentrating on it. Katou puts his hand in his lap because he can feel his erection growing as he thinks about doing some of what he is watching to the handsome man next to him.

He licks his lips and sighs as he strokes himself. He closes his eyes and allows his imagination to take over. Iwaki glances over at him and sees the look on his face and smiles. He is truly a beautiful person he thinks and reaches out his hand laying it on top of Katou's hand.

Katou opens his eyes looks at Iwaki and brings his head down kissing him. Iwaki slides his tongue inside Katou's mouth tasting the liquor he has drank and the over all sweetness of his tongue.

Katou puts his arms around his shoulders giving in to the taste of Iwaki's lips and the feel of his hands on the front of his chest. As he moans deep in his throat he can feel Iwaki sliding his sweater up to get to the tight buds on his chest.

He pulls away from Iwaki's lips and kisses him on the side of his neck. He slides his hand down to Iwaki's pants pulling his shirt up and out so he can get to the silky skin hiding under his shirt. Iwaki pulls away and stands, pulling Katou up with him.

Katou stands and unbuckles Iwaki's pants as he pulls his tie from around his neck. He smiles in Iwaki's face and says, "Are you sure you want this because there is no going back."

Iwaki smiles as he lets his pants drop. He pulls Katou towards him and unbuckles his pants letting them drop also. "I never thought about turning back. I want this also Katou. Maybe you're the one that is having some doubts."

Katou steps over to Iwaki, takes his hand, and bring it to his lips kissing each digit as he looks in Iwaki's eyes. The raven-haired man can feel the sensation with every kiss that he gives him. He smiles as he thinks to himself that this one and only time does not make him gay. He is only experimenting. Katou will be gone, he will never see him again, and this will be the end.

One night, what could it hurt? No one needs to know because he isn't going to tell and this man is so sensual…so sexy, how could he not allow himself a…taste?

Katou backs him up into the bed and pushes him lightly. Iwaki falls back gently on the bed never taking his eyes off the golden eyes that promises so much pleasure if his kisses are any indication.

Katou falls on top of Iwaki and captures his lips in another mind blowing kiss as his hands move down Iwaki's chest to rub his thumb and forefinger over the harden nub. Iwaki moans and puts his hand on Katou's head treading his fingers through his hair marveling at the silkiness of it.

Katou moves down his body laving him with his tongue as his fingers play with Iwaki's nipples turning them into sharp peaks of pleasure. He then moves down slowly as he swirls his tongue in Iwaki's navel as he cries out Katou's name. He smiles to himself as he remembers Iwaki telling him that he was not gay.

Katou slides his hand around Iwaki's erection sliding his thumb across the head feeling the pre-cum as it leaks out of the slit. He moves his thumb back and forward lubricating it with its own seed, putting his head down he licks it as he looks up in the older man's face watching him. Iwaki has his head thrown back with his eyes closed and his breath coming out in small bursts from between his lips.

He puts his mouth down taking in just the head at first and Iwaki eyes fly open as he looks down at the blonde-haired man who is sending him to heaven with his lips.

The young blonde is satisfied with the reaction he gets from the older man so engulfs his entire erection in his mouth and sucks on it slowly as he gently lets his tongue stroke the vein at the back. Iwaki slides his fingers in Katou's hair holding his head down moving in and out of his mouth moaning with the sensual pleasure he feels at this man's hands and mouth.

He cries out his name. "Katou…yes…it feels so…good…don't stop, please don't stop."

Katou slides his hand under Iwaki's hips and strokes the split finding the tight muscles he longs to invade. He moves his finger gently back and forth stroking softly. Iwaki feels his finger and pushes back on it. Katou knows that now was the time to get the lotion he had placed on the nightstand when he was getting dressed for the evening.

He cuts his eyes to the nightstand and silently curses himself because he would have to pull up to reach it. He slides back up his stomach and puts his body over Iwaki's and kisses him while he puts his hand out for the lotion.

Iwaki puts his hands around his waist bring him closer as he kisses him back. Katou grabs the small bottle of lotion and places it on the pillow next to his head. The kiss Iwaki is giving him was something he did not want to break at this moment. Dam! but he was a good kisser. He could come just kissing this guy he was so hot! He slides his hand up and down his sides as the kiss makes him shudder with pleasure.

He rolls over on his side bringing Iwaki on top of him. He looks down in Katou face and says, "You make me dizzy with desire and I don't ever remember feeling like this before." Iwaki puts his head down turning his face slightly, licks the corner of Katou's lip, and suckles on his bottom one before diving into the cavern of his mouth. He slides his tongue over his teeth and the sides of his succulent mouth as he caresses Katou's tongue with his own.

The blonde-haired man moans into the kiss as he melts under the onslaught of Iwaki's kiss. He strokes his back as he falls deeper under the spell of the kiss. If someone had asked him his name, he would not have been able to tell them, he was so far gone in ecstasy.

Oh, Iwaki…you're so good. I can't stand this, I'm about to let go right now." He pulls away from his arms, looks at him, and says, "I've never done this before Iwaki. Do you want to do me or I do you?"

Iwaki answers in a husky voice saying, "Whatever you want is fine with me. Besides I feel like you've seduced me." He leans down and gives him a quick peck on the lips before rolling off and pulling him on top.

Katou looks down in Iwaki's opaque eyes and says, "You know you are an incredibility beautiful man? I could gaze in your face all night but then I wouldn't be able to know how good you taste."

He kisses him on the side of the neck and bites it lightly, licks it and kisses it once again. He slides down Iwaki's body kissing his way to his erection and takes it in his mouth without warning taking Iwaki by surprise. He arches his body off the bed as Katou puts his hand on top of him holding him down.

He is bobbing his head up and down as Iwaki moves his hips to meet his rhythm. Katou pulls the lotion from off the pillow and opens it with one hand letting it run over his fingers. He slides his finger between the slit once again and this time he pushes against the tight bud forcing his finger in slowly. Iwaki gasps and tightens the muscles around his finger and then slowly relaxes as Katou moves his finger slowly around trying to loosen him up. When he gets use to one finger, Katou inserts the second finger in, moving them in different directions. He gasps once again but this time it does not take him as long to relax.

Katou moves his fingers around until he hits Iwaki's sweet spot and he cries out Katou's name loudly. His eyes roll in the back of his head and he bites his bottom lip. "Katou…what did you do? God…that feels so…good!" He arches his back off the bed with the sensations of every stroke Katou applies.

He strokes his spot and is sucking him off at the same time and Iwaki knows he cannot hold back any longer so he tells Katou that he is about to come. Katou sucks harder making Iwaki come in his mouth. He sucks his erection as Iwaki body shudders with wave after wave of pleasure. He is gasping for breath as Katou swallows the last of the semen. Rising up and over Iwaki, Katou licks his lips as he smiles down at him.

"Are you ready for me love?" Iwaki puts his arms up, pulls him down on top of him, and says, "Yes, I want to feel you inside of me now." Katou kisses him and Iwaki can taste himself on his tongue. He slides down Iwaki's body kissing him slowly all the way down to his deflated erection. He positions himself between Iwaki's legs, puts his leg on his shoulder, and slides the head inside slowly. Iwaki tightens his hips as he tells him to relax. He pushes in more, he is halfway in, and stops so he can adjust to his size.

As Iwaki relaxes, he pushes in farther moving as slowly as he can. He kisses him on the side of the face and sticks his tongue in his ear murmuring sweet words of encouragement. As Iwaki loosens up and puts his arms around Katou, he tells him he is ready.

Katou lifts his hips and thrusts sharply, watching Iwaki's face for any sign of discomfort and seeing none, he begins a slow steady rhythm.

As he hits Iwaki's, spot he grabs Katou's hips pulling him closer with every thrust. "Yes…like that…it feels so…good." He is thrashing his head from side to side. "Deeper Katou…go deeper." He takes hold of the older man's penis and strokes it with his free hand.

Katou is watching his face and can see he is in the throes of passion and he increases his thrusts and his strokes. Iwaki's erection is growing as the pain gives way to unbelievable pleasure. Katou is looking down at him loving the look on his face as he moans his name softly.

He is moving inside the raven-haired man and biting his lower lip trying to hold back on his climax. He wanted this feeling to last forever. The pleasure he feels is something he has never felt before. Iwaki is so tight and he is using his muscles to slowly contract and pull him in without trying.

He is sliding into oblivion and he can see himself riding the waves of passion as if it were a physical thing. His body is crying out for release and he cannot take this sweet death any longer!

"Oh, Iwaki you feel…so good. I…I can't hold back any more…I'm sorry!" He rams into Iwaki hitting his spot repeatedly as he tightens his hold on Iwaki's erection pumping it as he increases his movements with both of them exploding at the same time. Iwaki shoots all over Katou's hand. Katou fills Iwaki with his hot seed uncannily branding him forever.

Katou collapses on top of Iwaki as he gasps for breath. Both are breathing hard as the waves of pleasure washes over them. As Katou slides out of Iwaki, he rolls over on his side, pulls Iwaki's face to him, and kisses him on the lips. Iwaki puts his arms around him stroking his back.

The blonde haired man snuggles up to him with his head under his chin and says, "That was amazing Iwaki. Why don't we rest and do it again, okay?"

Iwaki chuckles and says, "Sure why not? I have never felt like that before either." He turns his head and kisses him deeply again.

XXXXX

**End of Flash Back **

XXXXX

Iwaki smiles as he remembers their first meeting. They made love twice more with one of the times being in the shower before they decided to fall asleep in each other's arms. However before Katou woke up he had left for home. He did not want to stay and say good-bye to him because he knew they might have some regrets in the light of day. however, he knew he would never regret or forget being with such an astonishing man.

Iwaki gets up, turns off the stereo and walks too the bedroom. Katou is lying face down on the bed with a towel around his waist. Iwaki looks down at him and smile.

He removes his clothes and gets in bed with him, moving him over gently. He brushes the damp hair out of his eyes as he gazes down at his lover. He kisses him on the forehead and Katou moves closer to him and wraps his arms around his waist.

He smiles as he remembers thinking that he would never see Katou again. That was the reason he let himself go the way he did. The people at the party were mostly from out of town so he thought that by Katou having a hotel room he was from out of town also.

The last thing he expected was to see him in the hotel bar the night he was meeting Paula. However, it turned out to be the start of his strange new life. He could not get over the fact that he is dealing with a man and a different lifestyle. He did not have any plans to change because this is the happiest he has been in a long time and he is all right with it for now.

He looks at Katou and marvels at how beautiful he is. In sleep he looks like an angel, Iwaki is thinking all he needs are wings. However if he did have wings he would surely have to clip them because this is one angel he is not willing to let out of his life.

He gathers the sleeping man in his arms, lays his head next to his, and drifts off to sleep with him. He smiles in his sleep as he continues to think about the angel by his side that belongs only to him.

XXXXX

I'm posting two chapters this time because the flash back took up so much time. Marc is up to no good and I want to get that part out quickly.

Akasha721


	6. love is really selfish

Selfish Lovers 6

I do not own Iwaki or Katou. I just love them and wish they were mine.

I am doing this chapter now because I want to put Marc in it and the last one was full of lemon (LOL) Marc does belong to me as does the others. Marc is not a bad person he just acts that way because he is one of the selfish ones.

XXXXX

Chapter 6

XXXXX

Katou wakes up and snuggles deeper in Iwaki's arms. He is kissing his chest when Iwaki opens his eyes. "I see someone is feeling better this morning. No lasting effects from last night I see."

"Um, um, I feel really good this morning, thanks to you."

"I'm going to put on some coffee, you want to shower first?"

Katou watches as Iwaki goes into the kitchen and sits on the side of the bed. He is wondering if he is upset about last night. He hopes not as he sighs and walks into the bathroom.

He steps in the shower and lets the water run down his body as he throws his head back putting his hands up smoothing back his hair. The water feels good cascading down his body as he thinks of his lover.

Iwaki drops his robe on the bench and slides open the door and steps in. Katou looks at him in surprise and smiles. Iwaki pulls him in his arms, kissing him as he strokes the small of his back.

Katou murmurs against Iwaki lips, "I love you Iwaki…I love you so much. One day you will know this love too."

Iwaki chuckles as he kisses his lover before saying, "Let's take this to the bedroom. I need you now." He turns the water off behind him as he slides the door back open, stepping out as he pulls Katou with him.

He hands him a towel and rubs his body with the other as they both head back into the bedroom.

XXXXX

Marc is in the office talking to the private detective about what he has found out about Katou. He hands him some papers as he says, "Is this what you wanted Marc?"

Marc reads over the two-page report, looks up at him, and says, "Yes, this will do. Thanks a lot Lindsey; this is exactly what I wanted. Send me the bill; I'll take care of it."

He walks Lindsey to the door and closes it, walks over to the desk and sits down. He is thinking about the party last night and Katou being upset.

Katou is the most sensual person he has ever met and he is determined to get to know him more intimately. Iwaki has a lot of nerve to think that he could own a person like Katou. Katou could never be own by anyone. He was like a butterfly lovely to look at but hard to hold onto. Marc knew the type.

However, he is convinced that he could get Katou to be with him if he would just listen to what he has to say. He is convinced that he could lead him away from Iwaki. With him, treating Katou like a mere possession is an insult. Iwaki did not deserve to be with a man like Katou. If he were with Marc then he would treat him like the rare jewel that he was. His eyes looks like yellow diamonds the way they sparkled whenever he laughs or smiles. Katou is someone he has to have because he is the one that makes his heart beat just a little faster, while in his presence.

What Marc did not know was that Katou was the one that was going crazy looking all over town for Iwaki. He did not know that Katou is the one that confesses his love for Iwaki every chance he gets, or that Katou's love for Iwaki knows no bounds and that there is nothing he would not do for his lover. However, he will soon learn he is in for a rude awakening.

XXXXX

Iwaki and his lover are on the bed and Katou kisses him as he slides down his body. The older man sighs in pleasure as they finish what they started in the shower when the phone rings.

"Dam! Who in the hell could that be?" Iwaki groans.

"You want me to get it?" Katou looks at the phone and then back at his lover.

"No, I'll get it. Whoever it is I'll get rid of them."

He gets up with the towel still around his waist and picks up the phone in annoyance.

"Hello Iwaki, this is Liz."

"What can I do for you?" He looks over at Katou who is sitting up in bed watching him.

"I have some of your things here that you've left and I want you to come pick them up."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow; I'm a little busy right now?"

Katou gets up from the bed, walks over to the dresser, and picks up his cigarettes, lighting one as he narrows his eyes, listening to Iwaki's end of the conversation.

"The thing with that is, if you don't pick them up in an hour, I'll burn the lot. I have no use for your things here. The sooner you get them out the sooner we can both move on. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Fine, I'll see you in a little while. I just need to get dressed."

"Good, I'll see you then Iwaki."

He hangs up the phone and looks over at Katou. He knows that he is not going to like the idea of him going to Liz's house for any reason.

"Where are you going Iwaki…in a little while?" Katou lets out a long stream of smoke that conceals the anger in his eyes.

"Uh…Liz wants me to pick up some things I left at her house. I have to leave now because she says if I do not come, she will burn them. Had I not left my personal laptop, I would let her carry out her threat."

Katou watches him as he walks to the closet and pulls out a pair of jeans and a pullover sweater. Iwaki throws the clothes on the bed and looks over his shoulder at Katou.

"I won't be long; it should take me an hour and a half to get there and back. After this, she should be out of my life for good.

Katou walks over to the closet and says, "I'm going with you. Why would she threaten you like that? That woman must be desperate; she is not going to get to you that easily."

Iwaki stops as he is about to pull the sweater over his head and says, "You don't have to go Katou. I know that you do not like seeing her. I'll be fine on my own."

"I go where you go. She has to deal with the both of us. When someone speaks badly to you I get angry and I won't have her making you feel guilty for not being with her."

"My mind is made up so let's get going, okay?"

Iwaki looks over at him and smiles. He is secretly glad that Katou is coming with him, because he likes being in his company. Katou always gave him a kind of power, as if he could do just about anything.

They go down to the car and Iwaki gets behind the wheel. Katou looks over at him and says, "You know I feel like chauffeuring you around. Why don't we go in my car? You don't need the added stress of driving all the way to her house with all that you have on your mind."

Iwaki smiles and says, "That sounds like a plan because I do have a lot on my mind and I could use a breather."

The two men change cars and drive off in Katou's Lexus.

XXXXX

As they drive in silence, Iwaki is sitting back able to relax. He is not looking forward to facing Liz. He has not seen or spoken to her in over a week and he was hoping it could have been longer. He had forgotten about the things he had left at her house to be honest.

She did not have anything at his house because she rarely came to spend the night. She had left shampoo and a small bottle of her favorite scent but Katou had gotten rid of them a while ago. He felt like, they were relics of his past and no one would be using them.

It was as if Katou has come in and changed his life completely. However, he is fine with it and would not have it any other way.

Iwaki leans back in his seat and says, "Do you remember where she lives? You were drinking pretty heavily when I dropped her off that night."

Katou glances at him and says, "You really think I can't handle my liquor don't you? Well it just so happens that I was fully aware of where we were going. I wanted to make sure that if you were hesitating about leaving her I would know where you could be found. It was purely selfish on my part. So yes I remember where she lives."

Iwaki chuckles and says, "You are one determined guy but as you can see it didn't come to that.

Katou smiles back and says, "If you say so. I don't trust her when it comes to you having to deal with her on your own. I here with you to let her know that I am not going anywhere and she has to go through me to get you back. I'm not giving you up as easily as she did."

He pulls up in front of her house as he says this and looks over at Iwaki as he says, "Here we are my love. Do you need me to go in with you or can you handle this alone?"

Iwaki sighs and says, "I am not going into the lion's den, contrary to what you may believe. I will only be a couple of minutes so wait here for me.

Katou rolls his eyes and says, "Whatever, but if you're in there to long I'm coming in with or without an invitation."

Iwaki shakes his head and gets out of the car. He walks up to her door and is about to ring the bell when the door opens. She is standing there looking gorgeous for a Sunday afternoon.

He looks at her with a smile on his face as she ushers him in. Liz looks out into the street and sees Katou sitting behind the wheel. She gives him a smug smile that he cannot see and closes the door as if she is effectively shutting him out of Iwaki's life.

Iwaki looks around and says, "Where are my things Liz. I assumed that you would have them together. What did I leave besides my laptop and a couple of shirts?"

She walks into the living room and says, "You can get them in a minute why don't you have a drink with me, Iwaki? I made your favorite, grey goose martinis extra dry." She pours them and hands one to Iwaki.

He looks down at the drink and over at her and says, "What are you doing Liz. I don't have time for this. Besides it's a little too early for me." He places the glass down on the table.

He is hoping this does not take too long because Katou just might keep his word and come in to see what was taking him so long.

She looks over at him and says, "Too early! It's almost 2:00 o'clock, how late does it have to be for you?"

He looks over at the clock and says, "I had a late night last night. When you called, I had just gotten up. I did not realize it was that late. I haven't had my coffee yet. I did not want you burning my things so I came right away. I guess telling Mr. Conrad I'm seeing a man wasn't enough for you, you want to burn my things to make me suffer that way also."

"I've wanted to talk to you but I was advised against it. Therefore, since I'm here I want to say how truly sorry I am. I know the way you found out about Katou was not fair but he left me little choice in the matter. However you didn't help with your coming over to my loft the way you did either."

She looks stuns and throws her drink in his face. "You have a lot of nerve saying that to me! I wasted two years on you for nothing! All this time you were gay! You could have told me. Yes, I told your boss and I did want to make trouble but I guess that didn't do any good did it? You still have your job and a new love in your life and not suffering one dam bit! I am the one that is suffering from all of this but it is not to late Iwaki. We can get past this and move on. Didn't you say you want a family and children?"

He looks at her with pity in his eyes as he wipes his face and says, "Where are my things Liz. Katou is waiting for me and he doesn't have a lot of patience. I have too get out of here soon because I don't know what he is capable of when he is upset."

He asks her where his laptop is, she tells him it is in her bedroom and she has not touched it. He turns and goes up the stairs to retrieve his things without looking at her. He feels that maybe he deserves the drink in the face after the way he has treated her.

He goes into the bedroom, spots his laptop, and looks around for his shirts and does not see them. He heads back out the door when he hears the doorbell ring.

Liz goes to the door and opens it to a smiling Katou. She tells him that Iwaki is in her bedroom and he will be down shortly. Katou narrows his eyes at her, looks to the top of the stairs, and sees Iwaki. He smiles at him and Iwaki returns the smile as his face lights up.

He walks down the stairs holding his laptop, looks over at Liz and says, "I didn't see my shirts."

She is about to answer when Katou looks at her and says, "You had him come over here to search for his things? Let's go Iwaki, she can burn them, I'll buy you anything you want if it's that important to you!"

He looks over at Katou with a twinkle in his eyes as he says, "I just might take you up on that offer." They exchange glances and he then looks at Liz as he says, "You heard him…burn it all."

Iwaki walks to the door opens it, him, and Katou walk out without looking back.

She looks at them as they walk down the walkway. Iwaki grabs Katou in a hug around his neck. Katou pulls away from him and punches him in the arm as he runs for the car. They look so playful with each other that it was painful to watch. She knew in that instant that she had lost Iwaki for good because he has never looked at her the way he looks at Katou.

XXXXX

Marc is sitting in his office smiling as he looks over the papers that tell him the location of Katou's job. He has to make sure he leaves early tonight because he wants to catch him first thing in the morning. All he has to do is show the beautiful blonde his sincerity then he will surly at least have a drink with him. Tomorrow is going to be an important day for him. It is going to be the day that all of his dreams come true.

XXXXX

Iwaki and Katou are in the car with the latter driving when Iwaki says, "You know I didn't believe you would actually come into the house like that. You really surprised me."

Katou glances at him and says, "I told you before, my imagination goes crazy when I don't know what is going on with you and that woman. Think Iwaki, you were in there with her a long time. How do I know that she will not try to guilt you back into her bed? I don't trust that woman as far as I can throw her."

In addition, what was up with her having you go into her bedroom to get your things? If she were on the level, then she would have had your things in a box waiting for you at the door so she could close it in your face. Am I right?"

Iwaki pats his arm and says, "think of it this way, we won't have to deal with her anymore. That should make you very happy."

He is quiet after saying that. He is thinking about the drink she threw in his face. That pissed him off but he let her get away with it because he knew she was upset. However, that is the last abuse he is going to take from her. It wasn't his fault that Katou came into his life when he did but giving him up is not an option. He knows what upsets her most is the fact that he has found happiness with a man.

Katou glances at him and says, "You're awfully quiet and I don't like it. Are you thinking about Liz right now? He sounds angry and does not care if Iwaki know it. He does not want Iwaki seeing or thinking about Liz in any way.

To him she is a threat because he was involved with her for so long. He has never felt this way about anyone before and he didn't know how to handle his emotions when it came to this man.

To him if Iwaki was thinking about Liz it was a form of cheating.

Iwaki sighs and says, "Yes I was thinking about her but not for the reason you think. She threw a drink in my face and it made me so angry I wanted to slap her. The only thing I feel right now is relief that she is no longer in my life. Does that make you happy?"

Katou smiles as he glances at him again.

"You are such a brat when it comes to Liz. How many times do I have to tell you I do not want that woman? How can I want her after being with you so intimately? What do I have to do Katou to make you believe me?"

He is happy now that Iwaki has said this, he looks at his lover and smiles as he says, "You could tell me you love me that would help. However, I know you are not ready to say it but it would help. Anyway, I love you and as long as you believe me, that will do."

Iwaki shakes his head and says, "You are definitely a handful Katou but right now I wouldn't change a thing."

XXXXX

Iwaki is in the kitchen preparing dinner and Katou is in the living room going thru his CD collection. He is sipping on his drink and thinking about Iwaki.

Maybe he needs some time to sort out his feelings for the situation he is in, being involved with another man. However, Katou loves him with all his heart but he cannot make him love him back just by wishing it so.

He walks in the kitchen and tells Iwaki he is going for a walk. Iwaki turns and looks at him and says, "Uh, could it wait until after dinner, I'll join you then?"

Katou walks over and puts his arms around the older man's waist and his head on his shoulder. Iwaki puts his arms around him and says, "What is it Katou, are you okay? Tell me, what's wrong?"

Katou pulls his head back and looks in Iwaki's face and says, "I love you so much Iwaki, I…I don't want you thinking about anyone else but me. I know that I shouldn't feel this way but I can't help it."

"I don't want your eyes to look at anyone but me I don't want you to see anyone but me. I know it's selfish on my part but I just love you so much and you don't believe me."

Iwaki pulls him back in his arms and says, "I'm sorry Katou, and I do believe you love me and I have been reluctant to tell you the same thing but I care more for you more then I do for anyone else."

"Why don't I show you just how much you mean to me?" He kisses Katou sliding his tongue inside his mouth.

He pushes his hands under Katou's shirt and backs him up into the table. As Katou lies back on the table, Iwaki tells him, "I'm going to show you how you make me feel every time you make love to me."

He gets down on his knees and strokes Katou's erection with his tongue. He licks the sides and curls his tongue in the head lapping up the pre-cum that is threatening to spill over.

Katou bites his lip trying not to cry out. He does not want to taint this moment with the sound of his voice. Iwaki is licking him up and down and he is enjoying this to no end.

Iwaki breaks contact and says, "Why are you so quiet don't you like it?"

He says, "I'm just so happy, it's scary. I don't want to spoil this moment. I feel like if I say something it may all be a dream and I don't want to wake from it."

"Don't you know this is how you make me feel every time you do this to me? You are the one that puts me in a trance. If there is anything wrong with you it's how you make me lose all my inhibitions."

Iwaki puts his head down and takes Katou in his mouth once again. Katou puts his hand over his mouth and his other hand on Iwaki's head. He is thrusting his hips in rhythm with Iwaki's movements.

Iwaki slides his fingers in Katou's mouth and as he sucks on them, he feels the sensations run through his body. He takes them out and slides one under Katou's hips, probing his opening.

Katou gasps and says, "Oh Iwaki…that feels so good…go deeper, please!"

Katou whispers, "I want to feel you inside me Iwaki, I want you to fill me now." He puts his hands down on top of his lover's head and moans in the back of his throat as Iwaki stretches him.

He stands as he positions Katou's hips and slides in slowly looking in the blonde's face watching for any sign that it is uncomfortable. Katou closes his eyes and opens his mouth in a silent deep moan, encouraging Iwaki to go deeper.

He smiles as he looks at Katou's face. The man was so beautiful to him he wanted to lock him in a cage and never let him out. This man belonged to him and he would never let him go. It dawns on him that he just might be in love with Katou also.

Whatever he is feeling at this moment is something that he knows he wants to feel for the rest of his life, if there is a god in heaven.

Iwaki clutches Katou's hips with his hands, bends towards him and kisses his open mouth sliding his tongue inside. Katou puts his arms around his shoulders as he arches his back. This puts Iwaki in a position to hit Katou's special spot sending him into a tailspin.

"That's it baby, come for me…you like this do you? I'm gonna make you scream for me!" Iwaki pushes in and out of Katou with more force then before as he calls out Iwaki's name in a very loud voice.

"Yesss…Iwaki yesss…I'll do anything for…you!" The older man looks down in his lover's face and strokes his erection and watches as his eyes fly open.

"You'll do anything for me…is that true baby?"

Katou bites his bottom lip because Iwaki has stopped in the middle of his thrusts. He strokes Katou's erection lovingly as he smiles down at him with the sweat from his body mingling with his lover.

Katou swallows and says, "Yes Iwaki, I will." He looks up in his face imploring him to continue. He rubs his hands up and down Iwaki's back searching his eyes wondering what he is up too.

His eyes soften as he looks at Katou when he says, "Say you will always belong to me and no one else." He pushes in slowly as Katou whimpers and tells him, "I'll all ways belong to you, love. I'll never love anyone they way I love you, never."

Iwaki let's go and pounds into him with everything that he is and Katou strokes his sides as he calls out to him and they both climax in the white light of passion, holding on to the other.

Iwaki flops down on top of Katou gasping for breath as Katou strokes his back. "That…was…great."

Iwaki pulls out of the blonde and stands back. He pulls Katou in a sitting position. "Let me help you up, can you walk?"

Katou smiles up at him and says, "Why, are you going to carry me?"

Iwaki puts his finger under his chin ad says, "If I have too, I'll carry you everywhere you need to go." He pulls Katou in his arms and strokes his back.

"Why don't we clean up for dinner and then head out for a walk?" Katou leans against Iwaki and says, "I will but only if you keep your word." He puts his arms up to Iwaki as he chuckles.

XXXXX

I guess I got carried away. I really didn't mean to do this much lime but oh well, sue me. This is about Katou and Iwaki after all and you know he loves having Iwaki every chance he gets! LoL, don't kill me!!

MsSupaFan I will write about Marc in the next chapter! I promise!!


	7. Chapter 7

Selfish Lovers 7

I still have not been given the rights to Iwaki and Katou. I have however just found out there is a book #13, so this means she is still writing the series. They're just slow about making them available to the western public. Now with the good news, I plan to have Marc in this chapter so be warned! Like I said he is not a bad person just a selfish one.

XXXXX

Chapter 7

XXXXX

Iwaki puts his arms around his waist and says, "Are you serious?" Katou nods his head and Iwaki scoops him up in his arms and carries him off into the bedroom sitting him gently on the bed.

Katou falls back on the bed in laughter. Iwaki looks down at him and grins. "Why you!" He falls on top of him tickling him mercilessly. They're rolling around the bed with Katou trying to get away without success when the phone rings.

Iwaki untangles himself and glares at Katou as he picks the phone up. He comes back to the bed smiling as he sits with the phone to his ear and his head in Katou's sticky lap.

"Hello, this is Iwaki." Katou strokes his hair and smiles down at him as he mouths a kiss at him.

"Hi Iwaki, this is Paula. How are you and Katou doing?"

Iwaki reaches up and strokes Katou's face as he answers. "We're both doing fine Paula. How about yourself?"

"Never mind that, I wanted to fine out if Katou is okay because of what happen last night. Ryan is worried also. He wants to know if you are going to stop coming to the club because of Marc."

"Now why would I do a thing like that? Katou and I can handle Marc; he is not a problem as far as I'm concern."

"Well Ryan will be happy to hear that and so am I my dear. I just love seeing you so happy; it's as if you are a different person with him. I'll tell Ryan what you said and give Katou my best okay."

Iwaki hangs the phone up and pulls Katou down in his arms kissing him. Katou whispers against his lips, "You're spoiling me Iwaki, don't complain when I want you more often." He places small kisses all over Iwaki's face and neck.

"You could never want me more then I want you. It's just not possible love; I want you all the time too."

Katou pulls away and says, "You know this day may have started on a bad note but it's beginning to be one of the best days of my life."

Iwaki smiles at him and says, "Why don't you take a nap while I finish dinner. I'll wake you when it's finish." He kisses Katou, pulls the covers up over him, and closes the door quietly behind him.

XXXXX

The next morning Iwaki is standing in front of the mirror tying his tie and Katou walks in from his shower. He walks over to the closet as he says, "I thought you would have finished dressing by now. He lets his towel drop. "If you want to play hooky today I'll stay with you."

The older man looks over his shoulder and says, "Stop trying to tempt me Katou. You know I find you irresistible but we both have jobs we have to get too." He turns back to the mirror and tries again to tie the tie has tied a million times before.

Katou walks over to the dresser bends over pulling out some underwear. Iwaki looks down at him because he knows what he is doing but he is not going to bite.

He walks over to the chair picking up his coat when Katou encircles his waist. He puts his head back on his lover's shoulder and Katou kisses him on the neck. He can feel Katou's erection pushing into him from behind. He wishes he had more time but as it is, he is already running late.

"Katou …not now…you know we can't."

"Is that what you really want…Iwaki…you want me to stop? Say it again Iwaki, if you really want me to stop." Iwaki moans low in his throat as Katou is stroking him and sticking his tongue in his ear.

The blonde is pushing hard into Iwaki making him wish that he was as naked as Katou is now. "You can't say it can you? You know you want me as much as I want you so why are you resisting me? I told you that you have been spoiling me lately…didn't I…it's your own fault. You've been oozing sex appeal and I can't help myself."

Iwaki turns and looks at the blonde with lust filled eyes and says, "you win Katou, I'll just call in and tell them I was unavoidability detained. Now help me with these clothes." Katou chuckles and pulls his tie loose.

XXXXX

Marc is at Katou's job waiting for him to finish his first recording of the morning. He has been here for over an hour. He walks over to the coffee machine and pours himself another cup of coffee.

As he sips, he looks around at some of the awards they have received for voice acting. He did not realize it was that popular and that they had a huge following. He is looking at an article on Katou when the studio doors open and the actors walk out.

He turns and looks towards the double doors and the faces as they come out. He looks in anticipation for the first glimpse of Katou.

He walks out with one of his cast mates as they laugh at something that only they knew about. He doesn't see Marc watching him because he is so wrapped up in his conversation that he walks past him.

Marc turns and calls his name. Katou stops and thinks to himself, "There is no way, it couldn't be him." Katou and his companion turn and look in Marc's direction. "Conner I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

He walks back over to Marc and says, "What are you doing here Marc?"

He smiles and says, "Now don't get upset, I just wanted to talk to you. I didn't get a chance to talk with you the other night."

Katou grabs his arm and takes him into one of the empty rooms, shuts the door and says, "What is this about Marc? Just what is so important that you had to come to my job?" He smiles at Katou and says, "Well I knew that Iwaki wouldn't allow me to talk to you so I had to come here. You know how I feel about you Katou so why don't you let me take you to lunch, my treat."

Katou narrows his eyes at Marc and says, "Just what do you mean that Iwaki won't allow me to talk to you? Is that some kind of crack against Iwaki? No one allows me to do anything; I do what I want to do. If I don't talk to you it's not because Iwaki won't allow me, it's because I have nothing to say to you Marc, have you ever thought of that?"

Marc puts his hands up and says, "I didn't come here to upset you and I'm sorry for surprising you like this but you left me no other choice. I do want you Katou and I plan on having you one way or another."

"Why are you fighting me on this? All I ask is that you spend one evening with me and if you're not satisfied, I won't bother you any more, I promise."

He looks at Katou, and is thinking he just might give in when he says, "I told you before, I'm not trying to break up with Iwaki and you coming here is a big mistake on your part."

"Why do you think I will have lunch with you? If Iwaki knew you were here right now, he is the one that would be upset. I don't like to see him upset and you shouldn't either."

Marc chuckles and says, "Come on you can have lunch with me. I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

Katou laughs and says, "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, I'm a very selfish person and I may ask the impossible of you." He looks at Marc giving him a smirk.

Marc says, "Do your co-workers know you live with a man and that you are lovers?"

Katou looks at him with a sneer on his face and says, "Is that a threat Marc? If I don't have lunch with you, you'll tell them I'm gay? Is that what you're saying?"

Marc walks over to Katou and whispers, "Unless you have lunch with me, I see no reason not to let them know the type of person working in their mist, besides the guy you were talking too looks as though he would be happy to know you are gay. I could see the way he was looking at you as if he could devour you whole. Now wouldn't that be an interesting way to spend your day, fighting off your many admirers at work."

"However, I don't want to do that but I'm desperate. All I ask is an hour of your time. Why can't you do this for me?"

Katou runs his fingers through his hair and looks at Marc. He says. "Just lunch right? Then you will stop this so-called staking. I do not want you talking to the people here about my personal life Marc… it's unfair. I'll meet you at the restaurant on the corner in 45 minutes, okay?"

Marc smiles and says, "Of course Katou, all I want to do is talk. If we decide to spend any time together, I won't mind that either. So I'll see you later then."

Katou opens the door and Marc looks at him smiling and leaves the studio. He watches him as he leaves and calls Iwaki on his cell.

Iwaki picks up and says, "I was just thinking about you, do you miss me already?"

Katou tells him about Marc's visit and the threat he has made. Iwaki is seething as he says, "Where are you supposed to meet him Katou?" he tells him where and that he has no plans on meeting him and he only told him so he could buy some time to let his co-workers know that he is involved with a man.

He tells him that he is letting them know everything. "Don't worry about Marc because I should have told them from the start anyway."

Iwaki tells him that he should tell people when he is ready and not being made forced too. Katou laughs and says, "I need to tell a couple of people anyway. I've already received a few offers and I'm tired of telling people I have a girlfriend. I feel like every time I say it I'm betraying you."

"This way the women will leave me alone and the men will know I'm not interested in them either."

Iwaki chuckles and tells him to let them know he is taken because he doesn't want to knock anyone out because of him.

Katou laughs and says, "My dear Iwaki, I will be with you always, this I promise. I could never love anyone the way I love you. Don't worry about it, I was just calling to let you know that he showed up here. I'll see you this evening okay?"

Iwaki hangs up the phone and curses. "Shit! That bastard, he must think I was playing with him when I told him to stay away from Katou! I should meet him at that restaurant and put him in his place once and for all."

He calls in his assistant and asks, "Do I have anything pressing for the next two hours? I need to run an errand that can't wait."

She looks at her blueberry and says, "You don't have any meetings until tomorrow and the paperwork for the Minor case is updated so yes you have some free time. Just make sure you have your cell on in case something comes up."

"Thanks, I just need an hour to take care of a pest."

She looks at him and says, "A pest? Is someone giving you a hard time…or giving your lover a hard time?"

He looks at her and says, "Not much gets past you does it?"

She closes the door and says, "It's just that whenever the one named Katou calls you are always in a good mood after talking with him. In addition, you never want to be disturbed. I rather thought he was someone special just watching your mood when it came to him. I was wondering when you were going to tell me. You're not embarrassed are you?"

"I told my friends about it over the weekend so I'm way past being embarrassed about my relationship with him. He's everything I want in a companion and more. He smiles as he thinks about that morning before work.

"I should be back in a couple of hours, call if anything comes up. I have to put a stop to his stalker."

XXXXX

He arrives at the restaurant and looks around for Marc. He spots him in a corner booth enjoying a drink. He turns walks over to the table and sits.

Marc looks up at him in surprise. Iwaki smiles at him and says, "Don't look so surprised, weren't you expecting me?"

Marc regains his composure and says, "I was expecting someone else but since you're here would you like a drink?"

Iwaki sits back as he says, "Yes I could use a drink right about now."

Marc calls the waiter over and places an order for Iwaki and another for himself. He picks up his glass, takes a sip and looks at Iwaki.

"I guess Katou told you about our little lunch date, huh? I wanted to apologize to him properly. I feel badly about what happen the other night."

The waiter returns with their drinks, places it in front of them, and walks away. Iwaki picks his up and takes a sip.

He looks directly at Marc and says, "You know you are quickly becoming a nuisance and I don't like you sniffing around Katou. What is it going to take to make you go away? I told you before he belongs to me so what part of that statement don't you understand?"

Marc picks up his drink and says, "He told me he could talk to anyone he chooses so I don't see why you think you have a lock on him."

He takes a long sip and looks over at Iwaki to see his reaction.

Iwaki is cool when he looks back at Marc. "I never said he couldn't do as he pleases, I said he belongs to me and for you to back off. Don't try to inject something into what he told you, it's not going to work. Do you see him here now? Since he told you he does as he pleases he must not want to see you, he's not here, is he?"

Marc says, "That may be because you told him not to see me. I won't believe it until he tells me himself. I'm not trying to come between you I just want a chance to talk to him."

"You shouldn't treat him as if he were your property Iwaki. He belongs to himself and not you."

Iwaki looks at him with a smirk. "Are you on crack? He belongs to me, body and soul, so you might as well get use to it. He will never leave me for the likes of you, be it a one night stand or a full blown relationship, he'll never go to you."

"You may as well get use to it and quit imposing your affections on him. All you're doing is making yourself look like a fool! By the way the little blackmail you tried on him does not sit well with me either. You must have forgotten that I am a lawyer, so try that shit again and I'll have your ass up on charges. I'll sue you for everything you're worth!"

Iwaki downs his drink and stands. "This is the last time I'm going to warn you. If you approach him again, you'll regret it, I promise you."

He turns and walks out of the restaurant leaving Marc the way he found him…alone.

XXXXX

Iwaki calls Katou as he is driving away.

"Hey, I'm glad you called. I told my co-workers about us and they took it pretty well. Marc can tell anyone he wants because it won't do him any good now. However I still want you to meet them, I want them to see the prize I got and then I might get some peace around here."

Iwaki chuckles and says, "I will come to the studio and meet them but right now I have something to tell you. I went to the restaurant and met Marc. He is unwavering about getting to you. I hope I convinced him to leave you alone but I don't know. I think he is obsessed with you to the point that you are the only one to make him stop."

"I told him if he continues to try blackmail, I would sue his ass but I don't think he cares at this point. He thinks that if he talks to you he can make you consider being with him. Now why would he think that Katou, you didn't say anything to make him think that did you?"

"I can't believe you would ask me something like that! Of course, I didn't encourage him, in any way. Why would I do that? I can't stand the man…you know I love you Iwaki…please don't ask me that. Even my feelings can be hurt."

Iwaki feels bad now and apologizes to Katou. "I know you didn't, it's just so frustrating because he won't take no for an answer. I should have hit him in the mouth. It would have served him right; he's such a pain that I just want to get rid of him."

Katou grins as he listens to Iwaki. He is happy that he is jealous of the attention that Marc is paying to him.

"It sounds like you are really upset but don't worry about him because I am not about to let him or anyone else come between us. Look I have to go they're calling us back in. I'll see you at home tonight, love."

Katou hangs up the phone and goes back to work. He is pissed at Marc because he is a threat to his relationship with Iwaki. He thinks that he is going to have to talk to Marc and talk to him soon.

XXXXX

Iwaki is driving back to work when his phone rings. He looks down and sees that it's Traci.

"Hello Traci what can I do for you?"

She asks him if he could come to the shelter she and Paula runs for displaced women. He tells her he is on his way.

He calls his office and speaks to his assistant.

"Gilda I'm on my way to the Women's shelter, is there anything pressing at work?"

"You have an appointment tomorrow with a new client that asked for you so she will be here at 9:30 tomorrow morning. Other than that everything is fine."

"Good, after I leave the shelter I'm calling it a day so I'll see you tomorrow if that's all."

"Wait; did you get rid of that pest today?"

"To tell the truth I think I made matters worse. Katou is going to have to handle this one on his own. Besides, I have faith in him he knows what to do. He is a smart man. However I'll see you later."

XXXXX

Iwaki arrives at the shelter and finds the women in their office.

"I'm here so what's the problem, ladies?"

Traci gets up and crosses over to him. "I'm glad you're here Iwaki. We have a new client that is in grave need of your help. Her husband was here a little while ago and we had to call the police."

Paula says, "Do you think you can take her case? They gave her a court date next week and she needs to press charges against him. We need you to represent her. He won't let her in to get her things."

"I'll speak with her and let you know. It shouldn't be any problem with the firm. I need too fill my quota for the month anyway."

Iwaki goes off too talk with the woman in question while the women stay in the lounge area.

"Every time I see him I wish I had hit on him but I don't mix business with pleasure but I guess it wouldn't have worked seeing that he is into men."

"Oh Paula, Iwaki isn't the one for you. He's too much of a legal eagle and with our real jobs that wouldn't work."

"Well if we get caught he could always defend us you know so I find it hard to see that logic. I still think he's handsome and he and Katou make a gorgeous couple."

"Were you too talking about me?" Iwaki looks at the both of them as they chuckle in embarrassment. They didn't hear him as he walked up to them. "Well you caught us. You know we didn't mean anything by it right?" Traci looks at him with a big smile.

Paula laughs and says, "Forgive us, you know we love you. By the way Ryan is having a special set tonight why don't you and Katou come."

"I would but I don't want to run into Marc again today."

Paula looks at him with a look of puzzlement on her face. "What do you mean again? Where did you see him?"

"Believe it or not I met him for lunch. He thought he was going to have lunch with Katou but to his disappointment I showed up instead."

Traci looks at him and says, "Why would Katou make a lunch date with Marc? I had the impression that you didn't want the two of them together."

Iwaki takes a seat and says, "He showed up at Katou's job and tried to blackmail him into having lunch with him so I went in his place. That rat-bastard told Katou he would out him at work if he didn't agree to have lunch with him."

Both women look at him in surprise. "I can't believe he would stoop that low. I always thought that Marc was a nice person. Does Ryan know about this Iwaki?" Paula reaches for her cell.

"I doubt it very much. I just left him right before I came here. I don't think that Ryan would condone that kind of thing but I you never know. Maybe he thinks that Katou is a free agent and he can get to him for some reason."

"Well I'm still going to talk to Ryan about it because Marc is his partner after all. He should be made aware of what he is up too."

"No Paula, it's not Ryan's problem we'll handle Marc for now. He's not a threat because I know how Katou feels about me so I'm not worried about him."

Paula says, "Then why don't you come to the set tonight. Ryan told me that Marc has Mondays off so you won't run into him if you're there. Plus you can have some free drinks on him without him knowing it."

Iwaki chuckles and says, "It does sound tempting but I still have to run it by Katou first. I'll call you and let you know what we decide later, is that okay?"

She tells him yes and he tells her he will call her tonight. He picks up his jacket and heads out.

XXXXX


	8. all hell breaks loose!

Selfish Lovers 8

Nope, still don't own anything but the computer and my imagination.

This chapter was so long that I should call it A and B. Marc is going for the gold in this one. So enjoy!

XXXXX

Chapter 8

XXXXX

Iwaki cell rings as he is on his way home and it's Katou wanting to know if he should pick something up because he has gotten off early. Iwaki tells him he is on his way home also so he will meet him there first.

They pull up at the same time, get out of their respective cars look at each other and smile.

They are in public so they are discreet in their greeting. Iwaki suggests they take a walk down to the local deli because he isn't up to cooking and some sandwiches should do fine.

Katou looks at him as he puts his hand on his arm and says, "Are you okay Iwaki, you look upset still."

"No, that's not it. I had to go by the shelter today and help one of the girl's clients and I just feel badly for her. Plus there are children involved and that makes it worse."

Katou puts his hand on his shoulder and says, "That's what she has you for. I'm pretty sure you're good at what you do and I think she will be okay, so cheer up and don't look so gloomy. It does not become you."

"Besides I need your attention now, you know how selfish I can be. I hate to say this but you cannot let other people problems get to you all the time or else you'll be in a permanent funk and that is something I will not allow…I'm sorry Iwaki. So forget about it there's nothing you can do now anyway, right?"

He looks over at Katou and says, "You're right it can wait. So how was the rest of your day at work? I trust Marc didn't come back to your job to see why you didn't meet him for lunch?"

Katou pushes the door open to the deli chuckling as Iwaki precedes him inside the store. He takes a number and turns to Katou. "What's so funny?"

"I was thinking of Marc. I think he got the message loud and clear. You are my hero." They are laughing together when it is their turn to order their sandwiches.

The owner smiles and greets Iwaki by name. "I haven't seen you in a while Mr. Iwaki, how have you been?"

Iwaki returns the greetings and says, "I've been busy of late but my friend has been by a couple of times to pick up food, so you see I'm still eating your sandwiches."

He turns to his lover and says, "Katou this is Angelo, he's the owner and the one that feeds me when I'm too tired to cook. Angelo this is Katou, he's pretty new to the neighborhood so take care of him like you do me okay?"

He looks at the blonde and says, "You've been here before, I remember you, so you're a friend of Mr. Iwaki huh. Well any friend of his is a friend of Angelo. What can I get for you today?"

They order their food, and notice the owner is looking at them occasionally, and smiling.

Iwaki shakes his head and whispers to Katou, "do you think he knows?"

Katou chuckles and says, "of course he knows, he's an old man he knows the ways of the world Iwaki. I doubt if he's shocked, watch this."

He walks over to the counter and says, "Make sure you don't give Iwaki to many onions, he loves them but they upset his stomach."

Angelo looks up and smiles as he says, "oh don't worry, I'll make sure he is able to eat this with no problem, you count on me Mr. Katou."

"Why don't you just call me Katou, Angelo? I'd like that better." The owner gives him a wide grin and a wink as he turns back to finish their order. Katou walks back over to Iwaki and leans on the counter.

He looks at the younger man giving him a warm smile. "Does your charm work on everyone Katou?"

He looks up at Iwaki with a sly grin and says, "I don't know, what you think?" He gives Iwaki a big grin and Angelo tells them their order is ready.

"I put you some of Maria's homemade cheesecake in as a bonus for later, so you boys enjoy it okay?"

Katou smiles and says, "Why thank you Angelo that was very nice of you. I see why Iwaki likes coming here."

Iwaki pays for the food while Katou pick up the bags. He reaches for one and Katou hands him the dessert bag and says, "You carry this one I have the rest."

They turn and wave at the owner who is standing there smiling at them thinking that they make a beautiful couple.

When they make it on the street, Iwaki turns to his lover and says, "I guess it does work on everyone. You just charmed Angelo out of free dessert. You are too much but it was fun watching you."

XXXXX

Ryan is in his office looking over the books for the club when Lindsey walks in and tells him about the job that Marc had him do. He tells him he has the bill. He wants to know if he should he give it to him or Marc personally. Ryan looks at him and says, "What kind of job was it?"

He hands the sheet to Ryan and says, "He wanted me too do a background check on this Yoji Katou but I don't think it has anything to do with your business. I don't like invading people's personal lives unless hey are a threat or something. However from what I found out about this guy he seems legit and I think it's personal with Marc, all he wanted was his phone number and the address to his job. Are you interested in him too?"

As Ryan looks down at the paper, he wonders what is going on with Marc. He looks at Lindsey and says, "Don't worry about it I'll make sure you get paid. Is there anything else he wanted besides this?"

"No that was pretty much it so if you're going to take care of it I guess I'll be going then." He turns and walks away as Ryan is still looking at the sheet he puts it back in the folder placing it on his desk.

After he leaves, Ryan is wondering if Marc went to Katou's job. "He wouldn't do that would he? He did ask for the address so if he wanted that he must have wanted to see him."

"Marc what are you thinking, man? When Iwaki finds out he is going to go ballistic!" He has already warned Marc away from Katou but it looks like he does not care. Now he has all this trouble over another man? Ryan could not see it. Over a woman maybe but a man, he did not think so.

Now Katou is a handsome man but he is still a man no matter how you look at it. He thinks maybe he better take another look at this man and see what all the fuss is about. Perhaps he missed something when he first met him; after all, it is low light in the club.

"Hell no! Katou is a man and Marc needs to get his shit together!

As he sits at the desk musing, Marc walks in. He goes to the bar, pours a drink and says, "How's it going Ryan, you look a little spaced out."

Ryan folds his hands on the desk and says, "You have me spaced out. Are you crazy Marc or have you completely lost your mind?"

Marc looks at him with a surprised look on his face and says, "What are you talking about? What's wrong with you?"

Ryan stands and throws the file at him. "This is what's wrong! You had Lindsey do a background check on Katou. What has gotten into you?"

"You've never done anything like this before; you're always the one ducking the ladies. Or is that it…he's not a lady?"

Marc downs his drink and says, "What I do is none of your business Ryan! I'm not asking for your approval. Yes, I had it done but you have done background checks on people too. So don't act so high and mighty with me! Katou happens to be someone I'm interested in so what if I get a leg up on him? I didn't break any laws, it's not like I'm trying to hurt him."

Ryan leans against the desk and says, "Marc you are not going to get away with this, you know if Iwaki gets wind of this he is going to pitch a fit."

Marc chuckles and says, "It just so happens I've already spoken with Iwaki and I told him the same thing I'm telling you. Katou is his own person and if he wants to spend time with someone else that's his business. You need to stop trying to tell me what to do. I like Katou, and it's not like I'm trying to hurt him."

"Iwaki thinks he owns the man and he just might be fed up with his high handed ways. That's where I come in and make him feel like he can leave him if he wants. I just have to let him know he has somewhere else to go."

"I don't think you can come between those two but you know what, it's going to be interesting to watch, so go ahead and try but don't say I didn't warn you." Ryan frowns at Marc's musing.

As he tells him this, his phone rings. He sits down ignoring Marc as he talks to Paula.

"Are you still coming tonight sweetheart? I know it's only been a few hours but I miss you already."

She tells him about the conversation she had with Traci and Iwaki and they may be joining them if he does not mind.

Ryan says he would love to have them because they are always welcome. Marc is listening to this exchange with interest. It sounds like Iwaki is coming to the club tonight and that means that Katou will be coming also. He hadn't planned on coming out to night but now there is no place he would rather be then here.

He walks over to the bar, pours another drink and looks at the newspaper as if Ryan talking to his girlfriend is of no interest to him but he is listening to every word.

Ryan and Paula agree on a time and then hang up. He turns to Marc and says, "I suppose you heard that Iwaki and Katou are coming tonight if Iwaki can convince him to come."

"I know you will be here, day off or not so all I ask is that you behave yourself okay."

Marc smirks at him and says, "You worry too much Ryan, you're beginning to sound like an old woman." He walks out the door after saying that.

He is so excited, he can barley contain himself. Tonight he is going to see Katou. All he needed was a chance to show the blonde that he is the better choice and he could do that if everyone would stop interfering.

XXXXX

Iwaki is in the kitchen as he tells Katou that he told the girls they might show up at the club tonight.

"Do you want to go or are you turned off by the way Marc acts when he sees you? Paula says that tonight is his day off if that helps you make up your mind."

Katou looks over at him and say, "what makes you think Marc runs my life? I thought that was your job. If you want to go tonight, it's fine with me. Besides, that jerk is not going to stop me from going wherever I want to go."

"I want to be wherever you are. Marc is a sad man that wants what he wants when he wants it. I just happen to be the flavor of the month to him."

He walks over to Iwaki and puts his arms around him. "I have you by my side so what more can I ask for." He leans in and gives Iwaki a kiss pulling him close against his body.

Iwaki slides his tongue in Katou's mouth and puts his hands under his sweater. Katou pulls back and says, "What time did you tell them we were coming?" Iwaki looks at him and says, "Why, do you have something else in mind?"

He pulls back and takes his lover's hand leading him to the bedroom. He sits on the bed and says, "Take off all your clothes and come here. I want to see your body in the moonlight, I want to know if it really glows or if that is just the way I see you."

Iwaki looks at him in surprise then walks closer and stands in front of him while he takes his clothes off. He is looking Katou in the eyes as he drops each piece not breaking eye contact the whole time.

Katou didn't really think he would do this but he is full of surprises today. He was only teasing at first but he looks so gorgeous standing there like a Greek god with that raven black hair and smoky grey eyes. The paleness of his skin was like porcelain, contrasting with the darkness of his hair and the hair down below.

Iwaki finishes and slides down on Katou's thighs with his hands around his neck. He ducks his head as he kisses him and says, "Well, am I glowing to you or is it an illusion?"

Katou buries his face in Iwaki's chest as he strokes his back saying in a husky voice, "You glow like moonbeams my love. You are too beautiful. I could never get enough of you."

Iwaki chuckles as he says, "Why don't we test that theory."

XXXXX

The club is filling up for a Monday night and Ryan is glad he was able to get the word out on such notice. He turns to Paula and says, "What are you staring at?"

She looks at him and says, "I thought that Marc was off tonight? I told Iwaki he had Mondays off, that was the only way I could get him to come tonight."

"Marc is an owner sweetheart. He comes and goes as he pleases. He may not be working but he does come to hear the music. We both do sometimes if we have a special venue. However I think he heard me on the phone with you discussing the fact that Iwaki would be here."

"I assume that Katou will be with him and I guess so does Marc. Do you think it's going to be a problem because I could run interference between the two?"

"Ryan did you know that Marc showed up at Katou's job and tried to blackmail him into having lunch with him?"

"Blackmail! What are you saying Paula, he tried to blackmail him into lunch? You're kidding right, how is that possible?"

"He threaten to tell his co-workers that he was sleeping with a man if he didn't agree to lunch but Iwaki showed up instead. They had it out in a restaurant but I personally think it should be Katou telling him to stay way."

Ryan puts his head down while shaking it and says, "The man has completely lost his mind. I find it hard to believe that he would do something like that."

As they are having this conversation, Morgan walks up to the table. Ryan introduces her as his cousin and one of the owners.

Morgan looks around and says, "You look as though you were deep in conversation. What did I interrupt?"

Ryan sips on his drink as he says, "Marc and his obsession with someone else's lover."

Morgan chuckles as she says, "What's so special about that? He is always hitting on someone or another. So the guy has a little competition, what's the big deal?"

"She must be some looker to have Marc all in a titter. He usually loves them and leaves them, right Ryan?"

They all smile at her because she does not know what is going on.

Traci says, "You'll see what we're talking about in a little while. This situation is a little different then the other times. Am I right Ryan?"

He is about to answer when Katou walks up to the table and says hello. Morgan looks up at him and thinks this is one gorgeous man!

She is staring so hard that Katou looks at her and says, "Hello…I don't think we've met."

She sits there staring for a few seconds and gets up from the table mumbles something incomprehensible and bolts for the back.

Ryan looks at her wondering what her problem is as Katou says, "Did I say something wrong?"

Iwaki comes up behind him and says, "Did you something wrong to whom?" Katou turns to him smiling and tells him it was nothing as they take their seats.

"Ryan maybe you should go and see if she is okay. She didn't look to well, I hope she's okay."

Iwaki smiles as the waiter places his drink in front of him and says, "What did I miss?"

Traci laughs and says, "Morgan took one look at Katou and was rendered speechless. Do you have that affect on everyone that sees you for the first time?"

He picks up his drink looks at Iwaki and says, "I don't know you tell me. Did I have that affect on you Iwaki?"

Iwaki sips on his drink looking at him over the rim and says, "You're still having an affect on me, so what else is new."

Paula laughs and says, "The two of you are so adorable that you make me jealous."

Iwaki says, "Oh come on Paula, you're saying that Ryan isn't making you happy. I know that I haven't seen you this giddy in a long time."

She laughs and says, "Yes you're right about that, I am happy with him. I wouldn't give him up for the world."

Katou laughs and says, "I know how you feel because I wouldn't give Iwaki up either." He puts his arm around him giving him a bear hug with one arm smiling all the while.

XXXXX

Morgan is back in the office with her hand over her mouth. "Why did I act so childishly? He is too handsome for words. She smiles as the door opens and Marc walks in.

"Are you okay Morgan. I saw you run in here like a bat out of hell. What happen just now?"

"I'm fine, what are you doing here on your off day, looking for some fun?"

He smiles and says, "There is someone here I wanted to see so I thought I would come tonight. You may have seen them just now since you left so abruptly. Did something happen?"

Ryan walks into the office and says, "Are you okay Morgan? Everyone is concern about you. Leaving the way you did makes Katou feel as though he has done something to you."

"No, no I just didn't expect to see him like that. When he was walking across the floor, I was thinking that he was cute but when he got close, he rather took my breath away. I guess I should apologize."

"Wait a minute, you ran in here because of Katou? You don't know him, do you?" Marc looks at her in surprise.

Ryan throws his hands up and says, "No she doesn't Marc so clam down."

Morgan looks at them and says, "Why, what are the two of you talking about?"

"Remember when I told you Marc has a crush on someone, well it's Katou he has the crush on."

"What! He's a man Marc, how could you have a crush on a man? You're not into men are you?"

Marc looks at Ryan who looks back at him daring him to lie.

"Well…uh…it's like…I wouldn't say I have a crush on him or anything. Ryan is blowing this all out of proportion! They guy is just…you know…in a situation with Iwaki and needs to get out of it in my opinion."

Ryan looks at him and starts laughing. "Marc you are too much. Why are you lying to Morgan, why should she care who you are into?"

Marc looks at Morgan and says, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Morgan. I am into men as well as women. I've been this way all my life but you shouldn't have too find out this way."

"I understand if you like this guy. He is too die for. I hope he makes you happy."

"Hold on for a moment! He has a crush on Katou but he doesn't return those feelings. In fact he wants Marc to go away, right Marc?"

"Says you. He never told me he wanted me to leave him alone. That has been all Iwaki's doing. I tell you he treats him like a possession!"

"Wait are you telling me that Iwaki is going with that man! He's gay too! What the hell has been going on while I was away? Dam, this is all news to me. What happen to Liz?"

"It seems like he traded her for Katou. You know in my opinion, he's happier with Katou then he ever was with Liz."

"Now if Marc will leave them alone they wouldn't have any problems with being together, right Marc?"

"I'm going back out since Morgan is okay. I want to talk to the band leader before the show starts, if the two of you will excuse me."

Morgan turns to Ryan and says, "I never knew he was into men. I can't wait to get back to the table and see this play out and you say Iwaki is with this person? They really are going to make a handsome couple. Let's go back out Ryan so I can make my apologies but let me call Cain first."

XXXXX

Katou is laughing at something that Traci is saying when Iwaki looks over the crowd and spots Marc. He pauses in mid air with his drink as he watches him go to the bandleader.

He looks over at Katou but he doesn't seem to have noticed him. He is busy flirting with Traci and teasing her about being here without Noah. She is having a blast with the attention as everyone joins in on the laughter.

Paula is laughing at them when she catches sight of Marc. Iwaki has stopped laughing, Katou glances at him, and then in the direction he is looking. He sees Marc and says, "So much for an uneventful night."

Traci asks, "What are you talking about? Did something happen?" Paula tells her that they have spotted Marc.

She looks up and seeing him talking to the bandleader she says, "Well he's not over here causing trouble so maybe it will be okay after all."

Ryan joins them at the table and says, "Morgan had too make a phone call, that's why she left so quickly." He looks around to see if anyone was buying it but no one meets his eyes so he calls the waiter over.

Paula leans over and tells him that the guys have seen Marc and Iwaki is pissed and Katou is bracing himself for the onslaught that he is sure Marc has for him.

Ryan sits back, looks at the two of them, and has a bad feeling. Somehow, he knows that Marc has something up his sleeve or else he would not be here.

Katou puts his hand on Iwaki's arm and says, "Let's enjoy the band, Iwaki, and don't look so gloomy, we're here to have a good time so, let's do that, okay?"

Iwaki puts his hand on top of his and says, "Yeah you're right I'm sorry, I'm not going to allow him to spoil our evening."

He picks up his drink and is about to take a sip when the bandleader announces a song dedicated to Katou.

Iwaki almost chokes on his drink as he looks at Katou who is sitting back with a half smile on his face and fire in his eyes.

Katou shakes his head as he says, "This man is too much but this is going too far, it ends tonight"

They start to perform the song, 'Sensuality' and Iwaki is beside himself. He is about to get up when Katou puts his hand on his arm telling him to stay seated. "No Iwaki, I'll take care of this myself."

Iwaki looks at him and sits back down. Katou scans the room for Marc and sees him at the end of the bar with his back turned. He gets up out of his seat and moves through the crowd like lighting.

He grabs Marc's arm and pulls him to the back of the club. Marc feels like he is caught up in a wave he is moving so fast. Katou spins him around slamming him into the wall.

Katou narrows his eyes and says, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Is this your office?"

Marc manages to nod his head right before Katou pushes him through the door and slams it behind him.

He walks over and slaps the drink out of his hand as he says, "Are you out of your mind! Why would you have them play a song like that and dedicate it to me!?"

Marc says, "I…I thought it would express my feelings about you."

Katou gets right in his face and says, "Okay you want me alone, you have something to say to me, go ahead, say it…it better be good…you better hope I believe every word you say."

Marc backs up from the look in his eyes. "Look Katou, you know how I feel about you; all I want is to be with you! I will settle for one night with you if that is the way, it has to be. Just let me be with you, that's all I ask."

Katou thumps Marc's chest with his finger and says, "You are insane if you think I'm going to leave Iwaki for one hour to be with you! I have no desire to be with any man but Iwaki, don't you get it!? I am in love with Iwaki, I only want him! Why can't you leave me alone? You are causing me a lot of trouble."

"If Iwaki didn't trust me he would think that I led you on with the way you are acting like a man with a toy. Is that what you think I am Marc, a toy? The more I tell you no the more relentless you become. I want you out of my life, Marc, so don't bother me again."

He turns to leave but Marc cannot leave well enough along so he says, "Go on, and run back to the man that thinks of you as nothing more then his property! He says he owns you, did you know that?"

Katou spins around punching him in the jaw. Marc falls back into the wall and slides down. Katou walks over to him kneels down and grabs him in the collar, pulls his face close to him and whispers dangerously low. "Say it again…I dare you…do you know how long it took me to find him, or how hard it is to get him to accept my feelings as being real?

"Yes I belong to him and if I'm lucky I'll belong to him the rest of my life! You on the other hand will never own even a small part of me. The man is mine and I belong to him to do as he pleases!

Marc has nothing to say and drops his head. Katou lets him go with a slight push and gets up looking down at him.

"I won't tell you again Marc, stay out of my life!" With that, he turns and walks out the door leaving Marc sitting on the floor in a heap rubbing his jaw.

As he contemplates what Katou has said he frowns and says, "What a fool I've been, I just hope he doesn't hate me for my mistake."

XXXXX

Morgan walks up to the table and says, "Mind if I join you?" She looks around and says, "Did the other guy leave? I hope I did not upset him. I hear the song they're playing is for him."

"No he's still here but he's on a personal mission right now. Marc had them play that song and I think he went to thank him."

They all start laughing because they know how that thank you will probably turn out. Meantime Iwaki is watching the door that he saw the two men go into.

Paula looks at him and pats his hand saying, "Katou can take care of himself so don't worry about him. This has been a long time coming. Marc should know better than to do something like that."

"I'm not worried about Katou, Paula; I'm worried about what he may do to Marc if he says the wrong thing to him. Katou is a third degree black belt and he has won the golden gloves twice when he was younger, so him, I'm not worried about."

They all look at him in shock because he looks so gentle and sweet. They would have never thought he was a third degree anything or a boxing champ no matter how long it has been. Now they are all watching the door to the office.

Ryan says, "Maybe I should go see what is going on, maybe see if everything is alright."

That is when the door to the office opens and Katou steps out. He looks down at his hand as he rubs it and walks towards the table. Iwaki calls the waiter over and orders him another drink and watches as he makes his way through the crowd.

Katou makes it to the table smiles and pulls his chair out, taking a seat. He looks at Iwaki with a smile and says, "I think I convinced him to stay away from me, at least I hope I did."

He looks over at Ryan and says, "I'm sorry but your partner is relentless, does he do this sort of thing all the time?"

The waiter hands him his drink, he looks up, and smiles thanking him. He turns to Iwaki and says, "Didn't I tell you, you are my hero?"

Ryan smiles at him as he says, "To answer your question, Marc has never done anything like this before. It's usually him trying to duck the ladies. However, I don't like him doing what he did to you and I will speak to him about it once again."

Iwaki is looking at Katou's hand as he holds his drink, "Did you hit him Katou? Your hand looks slightly bruised, is it okay?"

"Well he made me drive my point home but I'm okay."

Morgan chuckles and says, "Stay here Ryan, I'll check on him. Oh by the way I'm Morgan one of the club's owners, pleased to meet you."

He looks up at her smiling and says, "I'm Katou, Iwaki's lover, please to meet you."

Morgan smiles and understands why he has to qualify his position with Iwaki with her acting like a lovesick schoolgirl. She gets up from the table ands says, "I'll have the waiter bring you some ice for you hand."

Iwaki says, "Don't bother I'll go to the bar and get it." He looks down at Katou and says, "Do you want another dink, I know I do," Katou shakes his head saying he's fine and Iwaki and Morgan head out to the bar.

XXXXX

I know this chapter was soooo long I'm sorry. I'll make the other one shorter.


	9. when you least expect it!

Selfish Lovers 9

**Selfish Lovers 9**

I do not have ownership of Embracing Love (Haru wo Daiteita)

XXXXX

Chapter 9

XXXXX

Morgan turns to him, "Does this sort of thing happen to the two of you, all the time. You are a handsome couple, so I guess you get it from both sides."

Iwaki looks at her, "We have been together for a short time, and so far we have had to deal, with Marc and Liz. She was giving us grief, in a different way, but Marc is the one that is going overboard with this. I know Katou hit him, and it was probably pretty hard, maybe you should go and see if he is okay."

"Since he dedicated that song, to someone else's lover, then he deserves what he gets. However, I will check on him." She sighs, "I'll see you later, okay Iwaki?" She scoops up some ice, places it in a small towel, and heads for the office.

He walks back to the table, with his drink and some ice, wrapped in a towel. He hands the ice to his lover, and whispers, "Do you want to leave?"

The blonde haired man looks up at him, as he accepts the ice, "The last time we left, was because of him, this time I'm not running away. Take a seat, and let's enjoy ourselves, okay?"

Iwaki chuckles and tells him it sounds good to him and looks over at Traci. "Want to dance Traci? I know how, you love to be, on the dance floor."

She looks over at Katou, and is about to say something, when he tells her, "Go ahead; I'm told Iwaki is a smooth dancer."

Iwaki gets up laughing, "There you have it, I'm a smooth dancer, so give me a try." She laughs too, as she gets up from her seat and goes on the dance floor with him.

Paula watches them and turns back to Katou, "I want too dance too, but I don't want to leave you alone here."

Katou picks up his drink, "I am not alone, and I have my drink with me. Just save a dance for me, okay?" Ryan smiles, give him a wink, and leads Paula on the dance floor.

He sits back in his seat thinking to him_, "Marc is not going to spoil this night for me. Iwaki is having a nice time and all I want is to see him smile while enjoying the evening. I should have done this before now. Iwaki is the person I have been searching for and no_ _one is_ _going to break us apart."_ He calls the waiter over and orders drinks for everyone and sits back enjoying the music.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marc gets up from the floor, as he thinks about, what Katou has told him. He rubs his jaw and can feel it swelling. He staggers over to the bar and pours a drink. He stands there, drowns it in one gulp, and then pours another. He walks over to the sofa, and sits.

He puts his hand, on the side of his face, and holds his jaw. This is when Morgan walks in. He turns his head, hopping it's not Katou, coming back, to finish the job, on his face.

She walks over to him and gives him the ice. He looks up at her, "Thanks, I guess you came to gloat, seeing as you know already know, he punched me. Whatever you have to say, just say it and leave me, the hell alone."

She walks over to the desk, and sits, facing him. "How do you feel Marc? Looks like Iwaki is not controlling him, after all, and I guess with him punching you, he's letting you know that, him not wanting you, is his idea. So, do you feel like a fool now?"

He looks up at her, with a smirk, "What's the matter Morgan…you jealous of Katou? You cannot stand the fact; I want him, and not you. You will never understand, how I feel about him, and the sad part is he will never understand either." He sighs, as he leans his head back and puts the ice to his jaw.

"I don't believe in love at first sight, but with him, it's somehow different. I don't want to _just_ get in his pants; I want to _be_ with him. I don't know why I'm acting like this, but I can't help myself."

"With you, it was all about trying to make me want you, through jealousy, but I won't do that to him. I want him to be happy; I'm stepping back, now that I know, I have no chance with him. I won't bother him again, if he changes his mind, he will have to make the first move."

"Before, it was only Iwaki telling me, to stay away, now I know it is him also. A person like you that is only interested in payback, will never know a love, that can hold on so tightly, that it takes over all your normal actions, and make you do things, you never thought you were capable of doing. I know that I look like a fool, to you and the others, but you know something…I don't care! If it meant having him, and me acting the way I did, I'll do it again, in a heart beat."

Morgan gets off the desk and walks to the door. She has her back to Marc as she tells him, in a low voice, "You're wrong Marc, I do know about that kind of love, I felt that way about you…once." She pulls the door up as she leaves him alone, speechless and surprised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan walks back too the table and sees Katou sitting alone. "Are you on punishment, sitting here all alone?"

Katou looks up at her, "Everyone is dancing, and I'm the only one without a partner." He smiles at her, "Would you like to dance with me, Morgan?"

She gives him a half smile, and answers, "I would like that Katou, providing your hand, isn't still hurting, too much." He flexes his fingers, "I think I can make do."

He takes her hand and leads her, to the dance floor. As he pulls her in his arms, he looks down at her and smiles.

She is looking in his face, as if he is the only man in the club. Iwaki happens, to look over and see them, on the dance floor, at the same time Katou, glances at him. Katou winks, as Iwaki gives him a warm smile.

Katou chuckles under his breath, and she looks up at him, "What's so funny Katou?" He looks down at her, "Oh, nothing. Iwaki just caught my eye that's all. Every time, I happen to see him, he makes me smile. We have been together, for such a short time, that I still can't believe my luck. He's everything you could want, in a person and I'm lucky enough, to have found him, so that's what, makes me laugh."

"You guys are the real thing, aren't you?" The blonde-haired man tells her, "Did you have any doubt?" He spins her around and she throws her head back, laughing. Iwaki is watching and thinking she must be happy, now that Katou is dancing with her. _He hopes she does not believe, his flirtatious nature, or he will be going through the_ _same thing with her._

Traci looks in the same direction, he is facing, "You're not jealous, are you? Morgan is just having, a bit of fun. You know, you have to get use to that sort of thing, or keep him locked up in the house. He handled Marc pretty well, didn't he?"

Iwaki chuckles, as he looks down, at her, "Just because, I look at him, does not mean, I'm jealous, I trust him. I just like to look at him, when he's around. Is something wrong, with that? He happens to be, a fascinating person. Being with him, is never dull, trust me."

Traci smiles at him as she says, "I can see that, but do you think you guys will be together, forever? I mean, you probably thought, you would be, with Liz forever, right?"

He laughs, "Liz was never, going to be in my life, forever, she was not someone I could see, myself with, the rest of my life. I just didn't know, how to tell her, but I somehow, found the way, and I have never been happier."

He looks over, sees Katou leaving the dance floor with Morgan, and notices, the music has stopped. He takes Traci's elbow, leading her back to the table.

Everyone arrives at the table, around the same time. Katou smiles, "I ordered drinks, for everyone and it looks like the waiter just left too." He turns to Ryan, "You have an excellent staff, Ryan. I like that he waited, for us to return."

Morgan looks at Ryan, and he looks back at her, and gives her a small shake of the head. She smiles, as she understands. The waiter was rather new, and he has been watching Katou, all night so all his drinks, will always be fresh.

Ryan smiles down at Paula, as he helps her, in her seat and notices Marc, at the bar. He tells Paula, he is going to go have a word with him. He leaves the table, and goes to the bar. Marc is nursing, a drink and the bruise, on his jaw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, I guess he told you himself, that he didn't want to have anything, to do with you, huh? Does your face feel, as bad as it looks?"

"Go away, and leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you. I have things on my mind; you do not want to hear. So go away." He picks up his drink and sips it, as he rubs his jaw.

Ryan laughs, "So what are you doing, having a pity party? You brought this, on yourself…by the way, did you know, he is a third degree black belt? I just thought, you might want to know, for future reference, if you decide to harass him again. The man is a dangerous beauty, Marc, take my advice, and leave him alone. If something like this happens again, I fear for your safety."

"This won't happen again, I promise you, he convinced me he doesn't want any part of me. Why I couldn't see it before was probably arrogance on my part."

"I guess they are more serious, than I thought, I mean their both men, for goodness sake! Men do not have relationships they have meaningless sex! Those two act, as if they are really in love! I can't get over that, I don't care what either one, says, there're in for a world of hurt, but it won't be coming from me, I'm done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan arrives back at the table and takes a seat beside Paula.

"Is he having any regrets, about his actions, I hopes he's come too his senses." Traci leans over and says, "Well he got what he deserved in the end, so let's talk about, something else. Is everyone still going to the Shadowmar, on Saturday? I talked to Connie, and she says the place is really nice and they have a private backroom there."

Iwaki looks at Katou, "I think Katou is working late that night aren't you?"

"I don't think I'll be going, but don't let that stop you from going, Iwaki. I'll see you when you get back, I'll probably be worn out when I finish, at the studio."

He sips his drink, and looks down at his injured hand, with a frown, on his beautiful face. He looks back up and sees Iwaki, watching him.

Iwaki smiles, "If you're not going, then I'm not going either. I would rather wait for you. It's not that important to me. You people go and have fun, Katou and I will join you, another time, when he is not working so late. Speaking of late, we should be leaving Katou, don't you think? It is, after one, and I have to get up early. Traci and Paula, run their own business, so they can be out all night, if they want to, right ladies?"

Paula laughs, "Well it was fun, having the both of you here, and maybe we'll get together some other time, when you don't have to go to work.

Katou smiles, "Maybe we'll have you over for dinner. Iwaki is an excellent cook. Right now, he only cooks for the two of us, I'm sure he would love, to show off his skills."

Iwaki shakes his head and chuckles, "That's because you'll eat anything Katou, but we would love to have you over sometime. Katou's right, I do love to cook, and while I don't mind cooking for the two of us, cooking for more will be a pleasure."

They arrange, to call for a time and the two men leave, the others for the night. Neither one is aware of the bartender, watching the two of them, as they leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Shadowmar later that night, Marc stops in the backroom for a drink.

He has his back to the crowd, nursing a drink when some one, comes up behind him. He feels a hand, on his shoulder, but he does not turn. Instead, he raises his drink, takes a sip, and looks over his shoulder.

The man who is standing next to him smiles, as he pushes his blonde hair out of his eyes. Marc turns all the way around, looking in sapphire eyes and porcelain skin.

"Hi Marc, we haven't seen you here, for a while. Are you drinking alone?"

Marc looks at him, without saying anything, and finishes his drink. Then he speaks, "How are you Taki? You must be bored to talk to me. What gives, I thought you didn't approve of me. What was it you called me? Oh yeah, now I remember, 'a selfish and arrogant bastard' isn't that what you said, about me? Well, you will be happy to know I was put in my selfish place tonight."

"I'm sorry Marc, I didn't think it would matter to you, what I or anyone else thought of you, and now you say you were put in your place? I wish I could have been there to see that." He chuckles softly and leans against the bar, as he glances at Marc.

"Did some woman refuse your advances, or did her boyfriend clock you one?" Taki turns, facing the bar and orders two more drinks.

"If you must know, I did hit on the wrong person and he clocked me one, as you so eloquently put it." He picks up his drink raises it to Taki and takes a sip.

He looks at Marc, with one eyebrow raised, "Are you saying, you hit on a man?" He picks up his drink, looking at Marc with renewed interest. This is something he did not know about the older man.

Marc looks at him with a smirk, "Is something wrong with that? I happen to be into men, as well as women, so do not, give me any of your disapproving looks. I'm not in the mood right now, Taki."

Taki chuckles and shakes his head. "It's a small world, after all. Maybe, you went about it, the wrong way, Marc. You should have seen if the guy, was interested in you, before you let down your guard."

Marc turns, and is now facing Taki. Looking him up and down. He gives him a slow smile, as he sets his drink down. "Can I let my guard down with you, or are you off limits too?"

Taki smiles and sets his drink down. "It all depends."

"Depends on what?"

"On whether or not you're serious, Marc."

"Lets say that I am serious, now what?"

"I don't play games Marc. You are either serious, or you are not. Which is it?"

Marc reaches his hand out and tilts Taki's chin up. "I will be serious, if that means I can spend time with you. Can I spend time with you Taki?"

He gives Marc a small smile. "You won't try and break my heart, will you?"

"You and your heart are safe with me. I won't do anything, you don't want me to do." He leans down and whispers in his ear, "I promise."

He looks in Marc's face, cannot see any guile so he puts his hand up, removes Marc's hand from his face, and brings it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on it.

Marc can feel the force of his lips in the palm of his hand, as he pulls it back. He looks in Taki's face and gives him a shaky grin. "What was that? There must be static electricity in here." He rubs his hand, as he looks in Taki's face.

Taki chuckles and tells him he will meet him, in the back. He walks away, leaving Marc alone at the bar, looking at his back, wondering if he really is serious. '_Well there's only one way to find out.' _

Marc finishes his drink and heads for the back rooms. There are five rooms in the back for the exclusive use, of the members. He walks in one and leaves the door partially open, as he walks over to the makeshift fireplace, and the champagne cooling in the ice bucket.

He pours a glass and turns, as he hears Taki close the door behind him. "Can I get one of those?" He walks over to Marc and he hands him a glass of the bubbly.

"Thank you Marc. He looks at him with dark green eyes. He can feel the heat; coming off Marc's body, he is standing so close. As he takes a sip of his champagne, Marc is watching his lips, as he licks his own.

With one hand, he pulls Marc down to meet his lips, in a passionate kiss, while the other holds the champagne glass. Marc wraps his arms around his waist, takes the glass out of his hand and sets it down behind him. The two men are locked in an age-old embrace, as they stand in the middle of the room.

They pull apart, as both gasp for air and Marc puts his head down and whispers in his ear, "You never told me you could kiss like that Taki. You've been holding out on me." He kisses the side of his neck, and swirls his tongue inside his ear and Taki moans with pleasure.

"Marc…wait…come with me." He leads him over to the bed and sits, bringing him down with him. He puts his arms around him, and Marc captures his lips, in another blistering kiss. He unfastens the buttons on Taki's shirt and pulls it open. He trails kisses, down the front of his chest and sucks on his nipple, as he leans over the blonde haired man. Taki has his hands, under Marc's sweater, stroking his back as Marc brings his hardening buds, to points of pleasure.

Marc moves down, to his navel and pulls gently at his pants, fumbling with the button with one hand, as it gives way to Taki's erection. He nuzzles his face against him, and is breathing in his scent.

Marc pulls his pants off, in one swift motion. He buries his head in Taki's stomach as he inhales the smell of his essences. "I can't believe you smell like this Taki. I could never get enough of this scent. What is it that I smell?"

Taki looks down at him with his silk shirt still on his arms as he tries to pull it off. He stops, as he answers, "I don't know, what does it smell like?" He smiles at Marc, with one side of his sensuous lips pulled up at the corner.

Marc moves back up his body, "It's like sandalwood, and citrus, or musk…hell I don't know, but I do know, I love it. I've never smelled anything like it before." He leans over Taki and kisses him as he slides his hand inside his thin silk boxers. The deep blue of his boxers and shirt brings out the paleness of his skin, giving him an ethereal glow.

"Oh man, I'm in trouble now." Marc groans, as he strokes Taki's erection.

"Why are you in trouble?" Taki moans with the pleasure Marc is giving him.

Marc raises his head slightly, and says against his lips, "I don't think I'm going to be able to make this, into a one night stand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the loft, where the two have just arrived, Katou walks over to the bar and pours a drink.

Iwaki covers a yawn, "Do you want to tell me the real reason, you don't want to go to the Shadowmar, with the others, or is it something you don't want to talk about, right now?"

Katou looks at him, downs his grey goose, and sighs. "I suppose you will find out eventually. I was hoping it wouldn't be this soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marc is a bastard, but he needs some fun too! LoL

I know it has been awhile, but here it is. Hope you enjoyed it.

Akasha721


	10. misunderstandings

Selfish Lovers 10

**Selfish Lovers 10**

**A/N**

I am going to go off the grid so to speak and follow some of Marc's storyline as it does intercept with Katou and Iwaki. Marc and Taki belong to me and they have an interesting storyline. However, the story is still about Iwaki and Katou. Sorry, for the long wait!

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

XXXXXXXX

Iwaki smiles at Katou, "Don't worry about it, you can tell me when you're ready. You want some coffee?" He heads for the kitchen and Katou follows.

"Isn't it a little late for coffee? I know something else I want and it isn't coffee." Iwaki tells him that whenever he drinks during the week he drinks coffee to counter the effects of alcohol.

"Are you serious, does it really work?"

"Try some and see how you feel in the morning, okay?"

Katou walks up behind him and slide his arms around his waist. He whispers in his ear, "I love you Iwaki and tonight, I love you even more."

He turns, "Why do you say that? Does it have anything to do with what happen tonight?" The blonde pulls back, walks over to the cabinet, and pulls out two cups for their coffee.

He smiles over at Iwaki, "You didn't ask what went on between Marc and me tonight. Is that because you don't want to know what he said or you want me to bring it up and tell you when I'm ready?"

Iwaki smiles at him as he pours out their coffee. "I figured you would let me know in time. Besides, with you punching him out I thought you didn't want to talk about, it just yet. Are you ready to tell me, what went on?"

He tells him he thinks Marc will leave him alone now that he knows he is the one who started the relationship. "I told him, I did in fact belong to you and I want to belong to you the rest of my life. He was under the impression, you swept me up against my will and I needed rescuing." He walks over to Iwaki and puts his arms around his waist.

"Little does he know I would love for you to have pursued me, cutie. However, we are together and that is all that matters. You are the one person, I want to spend the rest of my life with…I hope you will feel the same way to, one day."

He kisses the raven-haired man on the lips and Iwaki puts his hands under Katou's sweater stroking his back. The coffee is all but forgotten for now, as they strip each other in the kitchen. Katou falls to his knees as he takes Iwaki's erection in his mouth. Iwaki puts his hands on Katou's shoulders and throws his head back, moaning loudly.

Katou is licking and stroking Iwaki when he tells him he is about to cum. He gets up, pulls Iwaki close, and kisses him while he says against his lips, "Bedroom or sofa?"

Iwaki pulls back, "The sofa is closer." He pulls Katou into the living room and pushes him on the sofa. He leans over and bends down to give him a kiss. Katou puts his hands on Iwaki's waist and pulls him down on top. Iwaki spreads his legs as Katou guides himself inside and pushes slowly. His fingers are intertwined with Iwaki's fingers while his head moves from side to side.

He looks up at the expression on Iwaki's face; he looks like he is glowing. "I love it when you look like this. I don't want you to look this way for anyone but me. I'll never leave your side, I'll be with you forever…I love you Iwaki."

He hugs Iwaki around the waist and buries his face in his chest as he pumps fast inside Iwaki, "I can't hold back, Iwaki I'm sorry…it feels…so good…ahh, Iwaki. You're so beautiful!"

He stands holding his lover by the hips as they move in harmony with each other then, falls back on the sofa, collapsing as they climax together. Iwaki is breathing heavily as he tells him, "Katou…that was…great."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marc is in the shower marveling over the passion Taki showed him. He didn't think Taki was into men because he was always with a beauty on his arm. Well it's his luck that he is, because this is turning out to be one of the best nights of his life.

As he soaps his body, Taki steps in the shower and moves close to his back. Marc drops his hands, reaches behind him, and pulls Taki's hips closer. Taki puts his arms around Marc as he pushes his erection between the split in Marc's hips. He is grinding into Marc and stroking the front of him at the same time.

The water is running down over their bodies making them feel as if they are under a waterfall. Marc puts his hand on the wall in front of him to keep his balance as Taki stands behind him stroking, until he ejaculates. His body is racked with shudders as he climaxes over Taki's hand.

He leans back into Taki and tells him that now it's his turn. "Now it's my turn baby, turn around." Taki turns as Marc pulls him back into his arms. He has the sponge in his hand so he rubs the front of Taki's body in small slow circles. He starts at his chest and works his way down to his erection. Taki is hard as stone so he takes it in his hand and starts pumping it. Taki puts his hand behind his neck and touches Marc's face, "I want your mouth on it Marc…can you make me cum that way?"

Marc turns him once again, gets on his knees and takes him in his mouth. He holds Taki's hips and licks the sides and water that happens to fall on him too. He puts his erection in his mouth and is bobbing his head and stroking his hips as he slides two fingers in the slit in his behind. Taki's knees buckle slightly and Marc braces him by holding on to his hips tightly.

He is moaning as he tells him, "Yes Marc…like that yes…do it…yesss! Oh Marc it feels so good…don't stop please." He gasps as Marc finds the bundle of nerves and strokes them. He is delirious with pleasure and is about to cum.

He tries to pull out as he feels himself about to climax but Marc holds him tighter so he cums inside his mouth. Marc sucks every bit of his essences. He is holds on to Marc and calls out his name; no one has ever made him feel this way before. As the waves of passion sweep over him he looks down at Marc, "Don't swallow it…spit it out Marc." He looks up at Taki, swallows and licks his lips. "I want every part of you, even this."

He stands, let's water run in his mouth, looks over at Taki, smiles and pulls him in for a kiss. Taki is beside himself since he has never been with anyone like this before. He looks at Marc in a new light, maybe he should see what there is to Marc, since he seems worth keeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They are back in the room out of the shower and Taki turns to Marc, "Uh, are you seeing anyone Marc?"

Marc stops buttoning his shirt and looks over at Taki. He walks over to him. "Are you choosing Taki?" He puts his finger under his chin as he smiles down at him.

Taki looks up at him with a small smile, "It's just that…I want to know, that's all. I don't want to step on anyone's toes. You know how it is Marc…I guess you have someone special then."

Taki has his eyes down so he doesn't see the expression in Marc's eyes. He finally looks up and sees that Marc is smiling at him with something all most like passion, with out the lust. He breaks into a big smile, "You just wanted to see me squirm didn't you? Do not play with me Marc, I'm being serious. I've never said this to anyone before." He points his finger in Marc's chest, "You should consider yourself lucky."

Marc gives him a smile in return, "I do, I do…you never gave me a chance to answer. I think you are kind of cute and I wouldn't mind being with you again and no I don't have anyone special in my life at this time. So where do we go from here, Taki? Oh, I forgot, do you have someone you call special. I know with you being this gorgeous, you must have someone waiting in the wings, so tell me."

He gives him a coy look as he buttons Marc's shirt, "Well, I do have a harem of women at my beck and call so to speak." Marc can tell he is teasing him and teases right back.

He pulls Taki in his arm and as he kisses the side of his neck he whispers, "Do they kiss you like I do? Can they make you feel as good down there as I can? Tell me they are better than I am at making you feel this good and I'll allow you to go back to them…tell me…I dare you."

Taki has his head thrown back as Marc showers him with nips and kisses; he moans in the back of his throat, "No Marc, no one has ever made me feel the way you do. Your lips drive me insane and when your hands touch my body I melt all over."

Marc chuckles against his lips, "Now that's what I want to hear Taki, from your lips to my ears. He kisses Taki and slides his tongue between his lips. He holds onto Marc as he strokes his back. "We may never leave here if we keep this up. Aren't you ready to leave or haven't you had enough of me yet?"

Taki looks up at him, "I don't think I could ever get enough of you, but yes I'm ready to leave also. Wait, what are we going to say to everyone out there?"

Marc looks at him with his eyebrows winged. "Why…is that going to be a problem for you? You want me to wait until you go out first or something?"

Taki puts his hand over his mouth and is thinking about what Marc has just said. He looks over at the door and then at Marc. He thinks to himself, "Marc doesn't see it as a problem so why should I? Am I afraid to be perceived as gay because I was with him? Do I want to be with him? Yeah, I do want to be with him, so why should I care who knows, it's not like it's my first time is it?"

He smiles at Marc, "Will it bother you if they know we were in here making love Marc, because I'm okay with it. I don't want you to have any misgivings."

Marc opens the door and sweeps his hand in front of him, "After you Taki, the moment of truth is upon us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Traci is at home and about to take a shower when the phone rings. She answers and it's Connie.

"Hey, where have you been, I've been calling you and it goes straight to voice mail. She reaches over picks up her cell and sees she has six missed calls.

"Shit, I was expecting a call from Noah too. Oh well, what's up, why are you trying to get in touch with me so badly?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Shadowmar with me tomorrow night. I haven't been there in a while but I wanted to check it out before we go this weekend. Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure, why not, I'm home alone until Noah returns and when that is I don't know. Is Kyle going with us?"

"No he's out of town for a couple of days. I'm as free as you are right now. We can check out the back room and get a step up on the others. Did you just get home?"

"Yeah, I went out with Paula to the club and you missed all the action. Let me tell you what happen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taki goes to the bar with Marc and orders a drink. He has his back to the room and Marc is facing the crowd. He leans back against the bar and smiles in greeting to a few of the people. He whispers to Taki, "Are you okay, are you embarrassed Taki, because I'm not." Taki counts to five and turns around. He sees that no one is looking at them, he is a little let down at that. He looks over at Marc who is looking at him in amusement. "You did that on purpose didn't you? You wanted to see how I would act once we were out of that backroom, correct?" Marc takes the drink out of his hand, "This is for me right?" He sips it and looks at Taki over the rim.

That gesture is for anyone that is watching the two of them that they are an item. Taki smiles at him because he knows what he is doing. He is letting him know he is the one doing the choosing and Taki smiles to let him know he accepts. He takes it one-step further, reaches up, and strokes the side of Marc's face. He is looking at his lips with longing in his eyes. He remembers the softness of them over every part of his body.

Marc is looking at him in surprise. He never thought he would do something like this since he is concern about his image. Marc covers his hand with his own and brings it to his lips. "Why don't you come home with me and spend the night. I'm not quite through with you yet. We can have more privacy there."

Taki looks him in the eyes, "Are you sure Marc? Remember, no regrets later." Marc hands his drink to Taki and he finishes it and sets the glass on the bar. He smiles down at the blonde and he smiles up at him. He puts his arm around Taki and they head out of the club smiling at each other and everyone else that is watching them at the start of their new romance together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iwaki is getting dressed for work when Katou comes in and flops down on the bed. He looks up at his lover, "You know, being with you is never dull. I would have never guessed you were the type to go out so much."

He spins around on Katou, "What are you talking about? I don't go out that much, last night was a rare thing for me. I think my problem is not being able to say no when I don't want to go out. Besides Paula was concern about you, so I thought we would let her know you were fine with Marc stalking you the way he was. Should I just have declined?"

Katou leans back with is hands behind his head, "That's not what I'm talking about. You will eventually want to go to the Shadowmar, won't you?"

Iwaki looks at him with his eyes narrowed, "Why don't you tell me what's on your mind Katou. I have time to listen to what you have to say. You sound as if something is bothering you, so out with it."

Katou looks up at the ceiling and sighs, "I know all about that club Iwaki and I don't want to go back there." Iwaki looks at him in surprise. He walks over to Katou and looks down at him.

"You don't want to go back…what do you mean back?" Katou looks over at him and says, "Just what I said, I don't want to go back!"

He gets off the bed walks to the closet and pulls out some clothes to wear to work. Iwaki is standing by the bed with his arms folded watching him. He's wondering why he doesn't want to go back to the club. Did something happen he doesn't want to talk about to him? If so, why bring it up and especially now, when they are getting ready for work.

Katou is silent as he gets dressed and says nothing else about the club or why he doesn't want to go back. Iwaki sighs and grabs his coat and briefcase turns and tells him he will see him later. He is at the door when Katou calls him. He stops with his hand on the knob and without turning, he tells him, "It's too early to play games with you so I'm going to work, where I can deal with some adults." He leaves out the door without saying another word.

Katou is left standing speechless! Iwaki has called him a child again! He cannot believe his ears! Tears are welling up in his eyes as he tries not to let them over flow. It's hard enough to tell him about being with two women like he is a male whore, out for fun, but a freak too!

He goes to the window and looks down as Iwaki gets in his car. He looks angry as he throws his briefcase in the car before he gets in. Katou pulls back from the window as he looks up. He doesn't want him to see him, although he cannot see how red his eyes are. He walks into the bedroom, picks up the phone, calls his job and tells them he will be late today because he has to take care of some personal business. He hangs up finishes dressing, grabs his keys, and heads out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iwaki arrives at work in a sour mood as he nods to his assistant. She gets up, gathers his messages and pours him a cup of coffee. She puts his coffee on his desk, along with his massages and tells him he has a consult, with a new client, in the conference room. He asks her who it is and she hands him a card. He looks down at it and whistles. He glances at her as he holds the card.

"How long has she been here?"

"About thirty minutes, who is she?"

"Other firms have been clamoring for her account since she fired her last firm. Did she ask for me or was she assigned to me?"

"She ask for you personally and said she will only talk to you. I guess your reputation has preceded you. Well boss you want me to tell her you'll see her right away, with her being so important and all."

Iwaki taps the card on his lip, "No wait. Tell her I will see her in ten minutes okay, she came to see me after all. Did she fill out the paperwork for the firm yet?"

She tells him no and he sends her to the new client with the necessary papers to be filled out. He walks behind his desk and sips his coffee. He thinks about the semi-argument with Katou this morning and feels guilty. He told him he would listen and then walked out on him and called him a child. He knew about the club and kept it from him. Why would he do something like that?"

He puts his coffee down and shakes Katou from his mind and checks his appearance, and heads for the conference room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He stops outside the door takes a deep breath and enters. He smiles at her and she doesn't disappoint. She is as beautiful as he has heard. She looks to be in her early thirties a little older than he is but she is very attractive. He introduces himself and she gives him a big smile.

"A friend recommended you so I thought I would come in to meet you. I was told you handle estates and taxes very well. Do you think you could handle my account for me?"

He takes a seat across from her smiles and sits back. "And who might that friend be Ms. Colby?"

"James Farnsworth, he says you are an excellent attorney and you are a good person who has helped him in the past."

I do a great deal of traveling and I've been neglecting my business lately, so I need someone trustworthy to handle the estate my husband left me. I want to leave everything in your capable hands if you think you can handle it young man."

He looks at her in surprise, "Young man! Thank you Ms. Colby, I'm flattered by your compliment but I can assure you I'm a lot older than I look. Everyone makes that mistake, however, your account will be well taken care of and it will have my full attention."

"That's all I ask and if you have more papers for me to sign I will like to get it over with now. I'm leaving town in the morning and I want everything taken care of before I leave. That won't be a problem will it?"

"I'll have my assistant get all the paperwork for power of attorney and I will handle everything as soon as possible."

He walks her out to his office as she holds onto his arm with a charming smile on her face. He looks down at her and is smiling because he has landed the account all the other firms were after. As he nears his office, he sees Katou waiting for him. He stops and looks at him in question and looks over to Gilda. "Could you get the paperwork she needs to sign?" He turns and shakes his client's hand. "I will be in touch with you later Ms. Colby and when I know where we are you will be the first to know."

She smiles up at him, "I'll be expecting a call from you soon maybe we can have dinner when you let me know how my finances are. I'm looking forward to seeing you again Mr. Iwaki, so make it fast, I'll be back in town on Sunday and I expect to hear from you."

"I'll call you Monday morning; I should have something for you by then. It was nice meeting you and I'll talk to you soon."

He looks over at Katou, "You want to join me in my office?" Katou gets up and follows him as he looks over his shoulder at the woman Iwaki has finish talking too. He didn't like the way she was looking at him. He will deal with that later; right now, he has to deal with something more important.

Iwaki closes the door and offers him a seat, goes behind his desk and sits down. He looks at Katou who is sitting quietly in front of him. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit? Is there something you want to say to me?"

Katou looks across at him. "I wanted to tell you why I didn't want to go to the Shadowmar. I didn't mean to upset you Iwaki and I apologize for that. If you hear me out I will explain why I feel this way."

Iwaki sits back in his seat. "I'm listening, so tell me what's on your mind."

Katou looks at him and sighs, "Well, I used to go there all the time a couple of months ago. I met these two women there and we had a very torrid affair, but the problem was, they would not take no for an answer. I quit going to the club, but they followed me around and wouldn't give me any peace. I told them rather bluntly, I did not want to see them anymore, but I think if I see them again, it can be rather embarrassing for you. I do not want to put you through that."

The phone rings and Iwaki looks at it as if I were the enemy. He picks it up and Gilda tells him all the papers are signed and Ms. Colby wants a dinner date on Monday. He tells her fine and to hold all his calls until he tells her otherwise. He looks over at Katou, "You had me worried, I thought you had someone you didn't want me to know about. I had all sorts of thoughts running through my head."

He gets up from behind his desk and walks over to Katou. He looks down at him, "Don't ever scare me like that again. If I lose you I don't know what I'll do." He puts his hand over his face and his head down.

Katou gets up and puts his arms around him. "Didn't I tell you I will never leave you? I meant it then and I mean it now. I love you Iwaki and nothing is going to change that."

Iwaki pulls away, walks over to the door, and turns the lock. He turns and walks back to Katou as he opens his arms. Iwaki puts his arms around his waist and they kiss passionately. He moans in the back of his throat as Katou strokes his back.

He chuckles against his lover's lips, "Don't you have to go to work today?"

He smiles at Iwaki, "Yes I do, but I feel this is more important right now. I didn't want you misunderstanding about me not wanting to go to the club. I just don't want to run into them. I don't know if you are aware of the backroom at the club but it's private and you need a keycard to get in. I have one and trust me I used it often. I stopped going a couple of weeks before I saw you again. It had become boring and I didn't want to run into the women I was trying to avoid. If I run into them, I don't know what will happen and I don't want to cause you anymore trouble. It seems like I cause trouble wherever I go."

Iwaki smiles at him, "Maybe you should curb your flirtatious nature. If you make yourself open to everyone, people will follow you. You know, you have a very sexy smile Katou, and when you turn it on people, they cannot help but respond. I know I did…remember?"

Katou shrugs, "I can't help the way I am. You told me you did not mind me being this way; you wanted me to be me. Then before you leave, you call me a child again. Why do you do that? Even my feelings can be hurt. I suppose the lady you were talking to earlier is old enough for you."

Iwaki shakes his head and laughs, "You're not putting this on me and it won't work Katou. However, I do apologize for making that reference this morning but you do act kind of spoiled sometimes. Not that I'm complaining mind you, I like to see you happy and smiling when we're together and I don't mind you having your way most of the time. I just don't like for you to pout when things don't go your way."

Katou slides closer to him and puts his hands on his chest, "As long as you love me and let me keep making you happy, I will try to stop pouting, okay?" Iwaki chuckles as he gives him a slow kiss. He whispers, "I have to get back to work and so do you." Katou nods as he catches his breath. Iwaki walks him to the door with his arm around his waist. He unlocks the door and Gilda is on the other side about to knock.

"Oh Gilda, come in please." He steps back pulling Katou with him. He looks at her and then at Katou smiling, "Gilda this is Katou, the one I was telling you about, Katou this Gilda my personal assistant."

He turns to her and gives her his infamous smile. "Don't believe anything he tells you about me, I'm way nicer then he says." He looks at Iwaki and gives him a big smile. Iwaki is watching him as he always does when he is in the same room and Katou is gazing back at him.

Gilda looks at the both of them, "I kind of figured that out for myself, the two of you electrify a room. It's nice to finally meet you Katou. It's always good to put a handsome face with a matching voice." She looks over at Iwaki, "Here are the papers you need, and all you have to do is sign them." She places them on his desk and turns smiling as she leaves out thinking what a waste; they are both so handsome too!

Katou looks at Iwaki, "I guess I should be leaving too. I did tell them I would be there this afternoon." He gives Iwaki a peck on the lips and leaves out.

Iwaki stands looking at him as he walks to the elevator, smiling to himself. Katou is the one person that he can forgive his faults. This is because he knows that Katou really believes he is in love with him right now. He hopes his feelings aren't temporary because if they are he is in for a world of hurt. Iwaki is not attracted to men and he knows he could never be with another man but him.

However, he doesn't want to get hurt by him or anyone else. Keeping the fact he has been to the Shadowmar a secret makes him wonder what else he is keeping from him. Trust is something hard for him to do. He has seen the worst that people can do to each other, all in the name of love. Well if he is keeping something else from him, he will have to deal with it as it comes. After all, he has not told Katou all there is to know about him either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I will try to have the next chapter up sooner than a month next time. Thanks for hanging in there.

Akasha721


	11. meeting old lovers

Selfish Lovers 11

**Selfish Lovers 11**

**A/N:** _Sorry about the slow updates I am trying to get better at this. I have to copy this and try to break up the chapters from one long storyline. Thank you for reading and being patient. _

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 11

XXXXXXXX

Katou is driving back to work in a good mood. He hopes Iwaki believes the reason; he does not want to go to, Shadowmar. Running into Robin and Sakura, is something he does not want to do. He never knows what is on their minds and they make him a little nervous. He and Iwaki are just able to put the incident with Marc behind them and now he has to deal with two wild women from his past. When will it end, why does his past have a way of biting him in the ass! He has to learn discretion, when dealing with people in the future.

He pulls into the parking lot of Star Studios, parks and goes inside.

He greets everyone and apologizes for being late. Troy eases up to him, "Did you lover keep you up late, last night, Katou?" He gives him a wolfish grin.

Katou looks over at him, 'Why… you jealous, Troy?" He has a slight frown on his handsome face.

Troy throws his hands up, "Just kidding man, I didn't mean anything by it. They're waiting for us in the studio, let's go." As they go in, he tells Katou they are in the middle of the second strip and he has to do his lines, down in booth three.

He walks over to the booth and does his lines alone. When he finishes, he joins the others in the main booth. He has his head down studying his lines and thinking about his lover. '_At least now he knows why I made up that lie about working late. I'm sorry Iwaki; I'll never lie like that again.' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening as Katou is leaving work, the others ask him to have a drink with them, to celebrate the completion of their first anime together. He is about to tell them he has other plans when his phone rings. Iwaki is on the line telling him he has to work late and may not be home before ten.

"I'm really sorry about this; I was looking forward to being with you tonight." Katou walks away from his co-workers, wanting some privacy.

"I was looking forward to being with you too, but I guess it can't be helped." He laughs, "You're not working with your new client, are you? Because then, I will be upset." He chuckles because he overheard her say, she is leaving town. Iwaki is somewhat quiet and not laughing with him. "Don't tell me you are going to be with that woman, tonight! Tell me I'm wrong Iwaki, don't tease me, it isn't funny."

Iwaki clears his throat, "Her estate is a little more complicated, than we expected. She had her old firm send everything over, and it's a lot of paperwork. They have her affairs, all screwed up and she is coming to give me some details, so I can have a working knowledge, of what is going on. However, she won't be here that long."

Katou is fuming, at this bit of information, since he was kidding at first but now, he can only see her trying to get to, his Iwaki. He does not trust her and tells him so. "I guess you will have dinner with her after all. The guys ask me to go have a drink with them, to celebrate the ending of our first job together. Since you won't be home, I guess I'll go with them. You don't mind do you?"

"You know I don't mind you having a drink with your friends, Katou, just eat something before you do, okay? I don't want you drinking, on an empty stomach. I worry about you."

Now Katou is feeling guilty, about his comments and tells him he will grab a sandwich, before he drinks. He feels better with Iwaki making that comment about him eating, it shows he does care for him. "I'll probably be home before you, so don't work too hard. I'll see you at home later." He hangs up the phone, sighs and joins the others.

"I guess I'll be joining you after all. They pile in his car and as he is heading for the local bar, Satoshi tells him they're heading for the Shadowmar, since they have half priced drinks until ten and a free buffet for the after work set.

"I don't think I'll be joining you tonight, but I'll drop you guys off."

Cappy hits him in the back of the head. "Man, you never drink with us! What's up with that?" Katou rubs the back of his head, "Hey man, you're messing my hair up!" Troy and the others join in on the banter.

"Look man I have someone waiting on me and I'm going for a while." Jessie is the only one that is married in the group.

"What's the matter, your boyfriend wants you to go straight home from work?" Troy laughs as he says this but he is a little resentful the blonde-haired man wants to leave them.

Katou sighs and gives in to their teasing, and tells them, "I'll go this time, but I'm not staying with you guys all night, my **lover **likes me home, at a reasonable hour!"

They all laugh and continue on their way. Katou thinks, maybe he can see if the women are still there and if they are, he will not be going back.

They arrive at the club and head over to the buffet table. Katou piles his plate, so he can honestly tell Iwaki he did eat, before drinking. They find a table to seat all five of them and order drinks. He is in the front of the club and doesn't see anyone he knows. He sits back and enjoys himself, laughing with his friends.

Satoshi gets up to talk to a woman, who has caught his eye. Everyone watches as he tries to pick her up. They are laughing at his antics, because he seems to be trying to get her to dance, but it looks as though she isn't willing, to dance with him. Katou is laughing so hard he doesn't see Robin, as she comes to his table and stands behind him. The others stop laughing and look up at her. Katou looks around and sees he is the only one laughing, and turns slowly.

Robin smiles down at him, "It's been a long time Katou, and how have you been. You're looking as yummy as ever."

He turns back around, picks up his drink, and takes a sip, "I'm fine, and where is Sakura? I didn't know the two of you were allowed out, without the other.

She leans down and kisses him on the cheek, "You are still so cute, aren't you? She's in the back, why don't you come back and say hello. I'm sure she will be happy, to see you, after all this time."

Satoshi comes back, smiles at Robin and looks at Katou "Aren't you going to introduce your friend, Katou?" Katou gets up from his seat, "I would, but she's leaving. Come with me Robin, I need to talk to you." He takes her elbow and leads her over to the backroom entrance. Everyone is watching them and wondering, what is going on.

"I thought he was only into men." Troy looks at the two of them with surprise on his face.

Satoshi looks at them, "I think he's trying to get rid of her. He has to be into men, because who wouldn't want to have that, on his arm?" Cappy and Jessie chuckle as they watch the two by the door.

While everyone is discussing Katou and Robin, he is trying to explain to her, he did not come to see her or Sakura.

"I told you I didn't want to see you anymore, Robin, so if you came by to say hello, that's fine, but if you are looking for something else, the answer is no. I'm seeing someone now and I don't want you, or Sakura to interfere."

She points her finger in his chest, "Don't think you can get off the hook so easily, Katou. We did have some wonderful times together, so don't deny you were, enjoying yourself, too. What do you say…once more for old time's sake?"

He looks down at her hand on his chest and cups it. "You don't know me Robin. I never go back, when I am finished with someone. You should have listen to me, the first time I told you. I don't ever plan on being with you again, not now or later. You are yesterday's news. He turns and walks away from her, without looking back and joins his friends. He shakes his head as he takes his seat and calls the waiter over, for another drink. His co-workers are looking at him, waiting on an explanation, for why he hustled the pretty woman away.

Katou looks at them, "What! Is something on my face?"

"What gives man, you could have at least, let us meet her! You know how desperate I am, for a date, and she was hot too! Maybe you didn't want her, but I do." Satoshi waves his drink in Katou's face, to make a point.

He smiles at him, with a devilish look in his eyes, "Trust me man, I saved you from a fate, worst than death. The woman is a sex addict and she has no conversation, at all."

"I'm not above being her, sex slave. Call her back and let me meet her, I have a feeling she's the woman of my dreams."

Katou sits back laughing, Satoshi is always talking about sex and acting as if he never gets any. The group goes back to teasing and laughing together and they are enjoying themselves, happy with the knowledge they have the next day off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in the evening as the guys have danced and drank more then they had intended, things have started to calm down. Katou thinks he should be leaving soon since he told Iwaki he will be home before him. He lifts his drink to his lips and looks up in Traci's face.

"Traci, what are you doing here, how are you?" He stands and kisses her on the side of her face, as he gives her a small hug.

Connie walks up and looks at him in surprise. "Katou, what are you doing here?" She looks around, "And without Iwaki too!" He chuckles as he gives her a hug, "I'm a big boy and I do, go out without him, sometimes."

The three of them laugh and he turns and introduces them to his friends. They ask the women to join them for a drink, "We would love to but we're going to the backroom, why don't you join us Katou if you can get away." Connie gives him a sly look.

"No, I'll stay with my friends here. Are the two of you, on the prowl tonight?"

Traci laughs, "Connie has a keycard for the back and I want to see what goes on. When we come this weekend, I'll know what to expect. By the way, I didn't know you came here, I thought you were new to this place."

He smiles at her, "I never said that, you must have misunderstood, Traci. You may find the backroom, very interesting." He leans closer to her and whispers, "There is a lot of trouble you can get into, back there. The best thing is what happens back there, stays back there…if you know what I mean."

Satoshi butts in with, "I didn't realize Katou has such gorgeous friends. You sure do get around man, you should share!" By now, some of them were a little tipsy.

Connie smiles over at him. "Humm, are you complimenting him or us?"

He looks at her with his mouth open, "You I guess." He looks up and gives her a lopsided grin.

She shakes her head as she smiles at him, winks and turns to Katou. "Well if you change your mind, ask for me."

He chuckles, "I have a card, but thanks just the same. You two have fun and don't do anything I would do." Traci does a double take and the both leave, laughing at his words.

He watches as they go to the back and turns to the guys at the table.

Satoshi looks over at him as he sits back down, "You're pretty popular, I see, and you have a keycard? I heard membership is expensive for that room. So tell us how, you were able to get a card."

Katou leans back in his seat, "I have connections, man. The card includes free drinks for you and your guest and they have some place you can get together, privately if you want, complete with champagne. I received the card as a gift, someone wanted to be nice to me, so I accepted it. I don't like to be rude you know."

Katou thinks he should be leaving, because he is running into too many people he knows and that know him. Now he has to tell Iwaki he was here tonight. Running into Connie and Traci was unfortunate, damn! He is not looking forward to telling him, about being here.

He shouldn't have come here tonight, but he let himself be talked into it, so now he has to pay for his mistake. He looks over at his friends and decides to call it a night.

"Look, I'm going to head home, so I'll see you guys, later." As he gets up, Troy asks for a ride to the train station, he tells him okay and they leave out waving at the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Troy is watching Katou, as they ride to the train station. The blonde glances at him chuckling, "Is something on your mind Troy?"

He is embarrassed to be caught staring at Katou. he know with his long light brown hair and high cheekbones, he is a good looking man himself, but Katou is an exception to the rule of a beauty when referring to a man.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare, but I have a question for you. Are you really gay? I mean, you were smiling at the women and you didn't look at one man, the whole time we were at the club. One woman, you got out of ear range and the other two, you were very friendly with, so what gives?"

Katou laughs as he answers, "The reason I was smiling at the women is because, and they were smiling at me. In addition, I'm not interested in men, I'm interested in only one man, and that's Iwaki. He is the only man I've ever been with and the same goes, for him. When we first met, he was seeing a woman and so was I, but there was something about him, that made me want him and not because he is a man. I don't care what people call me, gay, fag or bisexual because as long as I can be with him, I don't care what label you want to put on it." He winks at Troy and smiles to himself.

"Katou, when I first met you I thought you were the most beautiful man I have ever seen, and I were wishing you were gay. Now, I find out you are, I feel like I missed my chance to be with you. However, don't hold it against me, you have nothing to fear from me, I won't be causing you any problems. Now, if you change your mind about the guy you're with and decide you want to be with me then…"

Katou laughs, "Fat chance of that happening!" Troy looks over at him and joins in the laughter as they continue on to the station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katou arrives home before Iwaki; he looks at his watch wondering if he will be home soon. He goes into the bedroom, undresses and puts on a robe. He walks into the living room and pours a drink. He glances over at the clock and sees it is after midnight.

"What could be so important, that he is with her this late? He had better not come in with, some lame ass excuse about she needed him to take her home, or something."

He walks back into the bedroom and goes in to take a shower. He turns on the water and drops his robe on the bench. He steps into the shower and lets the warm water run down his body. He soaps up the sponge and rubs it over his body, wishing it were Iwaki's hands, doing this for him.

He finishes his shower, steps out of the tub, and dries off. He stands nude in front of the mirror and wipes the steam off with his towel. He sees Iwaki's reflection in the mirror, "How long have you been standing there? Did you just get in?"

He has a little sting in his words and it is not lost on Iwaki. He answers with "Did you just get in, also?" He turns and walks in the bedroom; he is tired and does not want to deal with Katou's insecurities, right now. He just wants to shower and go to bed. He removes his clothing, tossing them on a chair.

Katou comes up behind him, "What took you so long Iwaki?"

He turns at Katou's voice so close to his ear, "Lets talk about it later, and I need a shower, right now." He tries to walk past Katou, but he stops him with, "What's your hurry Iwaki…you need a shower or you want to take a shower?"

Iwaki looks at him, "What is this about Katou? You have something to say to me?" He stands there staring at Katou and he is staring right back.

"Nothing, forget it, go take your shower." He turns and leaves out of the room. Iwaki looks at his back as he leaves and wonders what has gotten into him. He goes in and takes his shower.

When he comes out Katou has still not come back into the room. _"I hope he is not sulking about my being late tonight. This is something he has to get used to." _

Iwaki not working overtime was because, he didn't want to be away from Katou for to long. It's his fault, Katou expects him home every night, before he gets here. He is the one that has spoiled him, by being selfish. He is the one that is acting like a child.

When Iwaki changes the script, he expects the blonde to go along with it. without complaining and that is, asking a bit much. He should go in and apologize to him; he is an hour later than he said he would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katou is sitting in the dark looking at the skyline through the picture window. It is a beautiful sight at night, a night made for stargazing. He gets up and walks to the window with a drink in his hand remembering what Robin said about Sakura wanting to see him again. She is more aggressive than Robin and you never know what she will try to do.

She was that way in bed also; she was the one that initiated the threesome, after he had been with Robin and then tried to have him, for her. She is one person he does not want to see, now or ever.

He stands looking out the window wondering how he is going to explain this to Iwaki, when he comes into the room. Katou doesn't turn around, he stands with his back to Iwaki not moving at all.

Iwaki approaches him, "Are you still upset? I'm sorry for being so late, it couldn't be helped." Katou keeps facing the window, "I'm sorry too. I understand… your job is important to you… more important to you than I am apparently."

Iwaki is about to put his hands on Katou's shoulders and stops in mid air. "That's not true, nothing is more important to me, than you are. Why would you say something like that?"

Katou doesn't answer, he is thinking about what Iwaki has just said. He turns around slowly and looks at him. "I have something to tell you and I don't want you to get angry with me, because I did something foolish."

Iwaki looks at him, backs over to the sofa, and sits. Katou follows him and sits across from him on the chair. He leans back and looks up at the ceiling inhaling and exhaling slowly. "I went to the Shadowmar Club tonight, and ran into Robin."

Iwaki sits up, "You didn't tell me you were going there, you said it was an after work drink. How did you end up, there?" Katou runs his hand through his hair, "I hadn't plan on going there. The guys surprised me, with wanting to go there. However, I did let them talk me into it, I didn't want to be here along."

Iwaki gets up and goes to the bar and pours a drink, he turns, looking at his lover, "So tell me about this encounter, with your ex. What happen, between the two of you?"

Katou looks over at him with a frown, "For your information, she is not my ex; we only had a sexual relationship. She could never be my girlfriend, by any stretch of the imagination." He puts his head down looking at the drink in his hands, "We only talked and I told her I was seeing someone. I also told her, I do not intend to resume what we had. I didn't see Sakura, but I know she was there in the backroom. I also ran into Connie and Traci, while I was there. They were on their way to the backroom. They wanted me to go in with them, but I declined."

Iwaki says with a smirk, "So, I should be grateful you didn't go to the back with them, where you would see this Sakura person, and not be able to resist her. I'm supposed to be happy about that Katou…is that what you're saying?"

Katou gets up and goes over to Iwaki, "No, that's not what I'm saying at all. I didn't mean it that way! You have to believe me; I only want to be with you."

Iwaki walks away from him, "You know, I try to give you the benefit of the doubt, but you always manage to make me wonder, about your true feelings and whether or not you are sincere, in what you say or if you are playing games with me."

Katou walks up behind him, "Iwaki you are the only person I want. I need you in my life and I am not letting you go, for nothing or no one."

He puts his arms around Iwaki's waist and his head on his shoulder. "Iwaki I can give you more love and joy, than anyone you will ever meet. My love for you is real. I will never allow anyone to tear us apart, no matter what you may think. I'm not playing games with you. My love for you is deep Iwaki, you should know that."

Iwaki puts his hand on top of Katou's, "I just don't know how to feel, when you say one thing and do another. It's like you are keeping things from me and I don't like it."

Katou sighs and strokes the front of his abs slowly, moving his hands downwards.

"Are you saying you don't trust me, is that it? You know I would do anything, for you. Just being with you, I consider it a privilege, there is nothing I wouldn't do to keep you." He holds him tighter around his waist and kisses him on the side of his neck.

"Yeah, you know all the right words to say, but do you know what they mean? I have given up a lot to be with you Katou and I don't regret it, but you have to start being completely honest, with me. If you want to go to this place, and see these women, just admit it. I will understand. I know, I may not be enough for you, that you may miss being with a woman, from time to time."

Katou pulls back, spins him around, and says, "What are you talking about? I don't miss being with women! If I wanted a woman, it would be easy to get one, but I only want to be with you. You have to believe me Iwaki."

Iwaki pulls away from him and turns his back. "I don't want to get hurt again, by you or anyone else. I've been through enough as it is."

Katou walks and stands in front of him, grabbing his shoulders, "I may hurt you sometimes, but I'll do whatever it takes to make you admit you love only me. I'll never let you run away from me, again. I love you and you should know that! I don't want to make love to anyone but you. You are my life Iwaki! Why are you saying this, I don't understand."

He puts his arms around Iwaki and his head on his shoulder, wondering how everything has gone, wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

**Selfish Lovers 12**

I do not own Embracing Love

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 12

XXXXXXXX

Katou told Iwaki he has been to Shadowmar and now he is upset with him.

Iwaki looks at him, "I want to believe you and I guess deep in my heart I do, but I feel you only told me about you going to the club, because you knew people saw you. Maybe I'm wrong for thinking this, but somehow I feel, you may have kept it a secret, otherwise."

Katou sighs, "You're right, I told you now instead of waiting, because I saw Traci and Connie, tonight, but that was because I didn't want you to be surprised, when you found out."

"I hate to be told something that concerns me, after everyone else knows. I didn't want you to be put in that position. I would have told you eventually, maybe not tonight. When I came in, I was angry with myself and at you because you were working. I'm sorry for going tonight, but I swear nothing happen."

"However, I still think your new client wants you regardless of what you might say, but as long as I know you are not, going to take her up on her offer, I won't worry about her. She did hit on you didn't she?"

Iwaki shakes his head at the blonde, "I see you're changing the subject, again Katou. At any rate I do trust you and I'm glad you told me first, I do hate being the last one to find out things."

"However, concerning my client, in a way she did, but I didn't encourage her. I turned her down, for dinner at her estate, and I told her I was seeing you."

"Did you tell her you were seeing me or seeing somebody…there is a difference you know?"

"I don't see how it is, and if I tell her, I'm seeing someone she knows I'm not available to her. I don't see what the big deal is, but I did tell her I was seeing someone. Can you say you told your friend, you are seeing me?"

"No I didn't tell her I was seeing a man. At the time I just wanted to get away from her and back to my friends, so no, I didn't make myself clear." He runs his fingers through his damp hair.

Iwaki smiles at him, "Don't worry about it, but it seems you expect more out of me, than you are willing to give, doesn't it?"

Katou looks a bit embarrassed, he knows, Iwaki is telling the truth and he is at a loss, for a moment. Then he thinks about how to get out of the position he has gotten himself in.

"Why don't we join the others, at the club on Saturday, then it will be clear to everyone, including you. That is if you still want to go."

Iwaki gives him a mischievous look, "So, you're saying you are not trying to hide me in the background of your, life? You know, I might not convince them we are a couple, unless I am hanging all over you and acting possessive. You know how I can be, when I think someone is paying to much attention, to you. Can you handle me being myself; I'll tell them, the same thing I told Marc?"

Katou pulls him in his arms, "I'm looking forward to it. I like when you say I belong to you, it makes me feel desired. Iwaki let me make love to you."

The raven-haired man looks in his eyes, "That's the best thing, I've heard all night." Katou takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in the week at The Club, Ryan is in the office going over the books when Marc walks in.

"You're in a good mood, what gives?"

Marc smiles, "Oh nothing, can't I be in a good mood every once in a while? You would think, I'm always walking around with, a scowl on my face. I do have moments of happiness, you know."

Ryan looks over at him, "I didn't mean it that way, it's just, all week you have been in a good mood and it's not like you, that's all. You have not mention Katou's name, once. So, I guess you've gotten over him, huh? If you have I'm glad, I don't like conflict in the club especially when, it involves one of my favorite customers. Have you found a new girlfriend or something?"

Marc laughs, "Or something, is more like it. I've found someone; I think I can be happy with."

Ryan smiles, "And I'm happy to hear that. When can we meet her?" Marc tells him maybe sooner than you know.

He does not want to get ahead of himself, on introducing Tyler to him and it might be a temporary thing. However, he is through looking for someone to spend time with, right now. Tyler makes him excited, just thinking about him. He is not in the same class as Katou, but he is a very close second.

Katou is someone he will always want, even if just for one day. He would even be happy with that, but he knows it will never happen, so he will not even go there. He looks over at his partner, "Do you still have plans to go to, Shadowmar?"

Ryan says yes and that they are looking forward to it. "Paula says, Traci and Connie was there a couple of nights ago and thought it was nice. They even ran into Katou, with some of his friends."

He looks at Marc as he says this, waiting for a reaction from him. However, Marc acts as if it doesn't faze him in the least.

"And Iwaki did say they wouldn't be able to join us, on Saturday, since Katou has to work late. However, if you're not going, maybe Morgan will be joining us. You're not going, are you Marc?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet. There is nothing special going on here this weekend, maybe I'll join you later who knows?"

"I wouldn't mind if you come along; after all you are the one to suggest the whole thing. Although, at the time you were trying to get Katou there alone with you, right?"

Marc smiles at him, "You don't forget anything, do you? I may have been trying to get him alone, but I have seen the error of my ways and I no longer have designs on him. I realize he and Iwaki are an unbreakable force and I have no desire to come between them. That's all in the past, so I really don't want to discuss it any more, if you don't mind. I have put all of that behind me and I hope they have done the same.

"I believe you, so don't get worked up about it, okay? I just want to have a good time and spend it with, Paula."

"You're really serious about her, aren't you? She is a nice person and I'm glad you have someone, in your life that can make you happy but what about, Jessica? Does she know you have found the, girl of your dreams?"

"No, she doesn't know about Paula and I'm not looking forward to telling her either. She has been gone so long, I almost forgot about her. However, I think she should be home soon. Besides, she and I were not exclusive and she knew that, but I want Paula all to myself. I think I'm in love for the first time."

"I know I sound like a lovesick fool, but you know something, I don't care, I really don't care. So when Jessica comes back, I'm going to tell her because I will not give up, Paula."

Marc pats him on the shoulder, "I understand how you feel man. So hang in there, Jessica will understand, she is a beautiful woman I'm sure she won't have a problem finding someone else, if she hasn't already. You did say you two weren't exclusive. Who knows, she may be dreading to tell you, the same thing. You ever think about that?"

"Cheer up and lets have a drink, I'm buying." Ryan looks at him and they both start laughing, making him feel a whole lot better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Traci calls Paula and they talk about going to the Shadowmar.

Paula sighs, "I really hate Iwaki won't be joining us, even though Katou has to work late. He could come later and meet us there. It looks like those two, cannot stand being apart from each other. I mean give me a break, why does Iwaki have to stay in, when he could have a perfectly good evening with us."

Traci laughs, "He seemed to be enjoying himself, without Iwaki. He didn't see me but, I saw him talking to a woman, at the entrance to the backroom. We asked if he wanted to go in with us, but he said no and get this, he has his own card to get in. Now that is something, I didn't know about. I wonder if Iwaki knows, he was there that night. What do you think?"

"If he doesn't know, I won't be the one to tell him. However, knowing the type of relationship they have, he does now. I don't think Katou would keep something like that from him, especially since he ran into the two of you. He would want Iwaki to hear it from him, but what's the big deal. It's not as if he was cheating or anything. Katou is deeply in love with Iwaki, I know he is not going to do anything to jeopardize his relationship."

Traci has to admit, she feels the same way about them. They talk a little longer about what they are going to wear, to the club and how much fun they plan on having.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on in the evening after a tiring week, Katou is cleaning the kitchen after he and Iwaki has eaten dinner.

Iwaki is relaxing on the sofa, glad to be able to sit in one spot, with no phones ringing. His new client is giving him a hard time, wanting all his attention, so he feels he has to let her know directly, he is seeing a man. He told Katou she knows, but he did kind of hint at it and not really drive his point home, since she still wanted him to have dinner with her, before she left town.

He knows, he has to tell Katou the truth, that he is not ready to tell his clients, he is seeing a man. Katou will not understand, so he lied, to stop him from being upset. He doesn't like seeing him hurt or angry, in any way. He has to protect him, since he is the oldest but Katou still has some growing up to do and he feels like it is his responsibly to indulge him.

Although Katou could be a handful, he doesn't mind dealing with his unexpected tantrums and pouts. He puts his hands under his head and closes his eyes. He is listening to the news on the set when Katou walks in the room.

He bends over him and gives him a Spider-Man and MJ kiss. Iwaki opens his eyes, reaches up, and pulls him over on him. He laughs, falling on top of him and Iwaki puts his arms around him. "What are you doing, stealing kisses? Is that all you want, love?"

Katou kisses him on the top of his nose, "You know what I want…and I have it right here." He bends down, gives Iwaki a deep kiss, and sliding his tongue, between his parted lips. Iwaki strokes his hands down the back of his pants. He squeezes his hips and sucks on his tongue.

Katou is delirious with happiness; he has Iwaki all to himself. He has missed their time together, since Iwaki has been working long hours, all week. He has been along, all week; and not gone out for a drink with the people at work. He does not want a repeat, of what happen the last time he was with them. The blonde haired man wants Iwaki happy. Since he made the decision to be with him he was not about to let his little indiscretion, mess it up. Iwaki means the world to him.

Iwaki looks up at him as he pulls up. "Are you finish with me already, I thought you wanted more."

Katou looks down at him, "I was thinking, maybe we should go to the Shadowmar tonight…that is, if you still wanted to go. You could see what goes on in that place. It's full of sex crazed people, that get together and pair off. They have some rooms for you to…ah, how should I put this. Get it on, without having to leave the place. They even have showers so you can come out, fresh."

Iwaki is looks into the blonde's eyes. He is trying to see if Katou means what he is saying or if he thinks this is what he wants to hear.

Katou smiles down at him, "Are you going to answer me or just gaze into my eyes?"

Iwaki says, "I wouldn't mind going if I weren't, so tired. I have been working long hours this week, but if you want to go, I will." He gives his lover a seductive smile, "As long as you energize me."

He pulls Katou's head down, traces his lips with his tongue and then eases it in his mouth. The younger man sucks on it and Iwaki moans. Katou loves when Iwaki is being aggressive, it lets him know he is wanted and desired.

He starts to slide down Iwaki's chest and licks his nipple, then takes it in his mouth sucking on it gently. Iwaki is looking down at him with lust, wondering how he was lucky enough to catch this man's eye. He is a very passionate person and Iwaki is passionate, so he feels like they are a match made in heaven.

He tells Katou, "Let's take this to the bedroom I don't want to be cramped on the sofa. I want to enjoy every moment with you to the fullest. You don't mind do you?"

Katou gets up off the sofa, "Iwaki, are you sure you'll be able to go to the club if we have full, no holds bared, sloppy sex?"

"I think I said energize, not wear me out sex. If you can't do it then let's get dressed and go."

Katou grabs his shoulders, "I can, I can, try me. Wait a minute you're teasing me aren't you. Have it your way, let's get dressed I feel like drinking now."

He turns and heads for the bedroom with Iwaki following close behind. "I really wasn't teasing you, I just thought we could do a little something, that wouldn't take that long and give me something to look forward to. You're not angry are you?"

Katou says no and proceeds to get dressed. Iwaki looks at him and puts his clothes on. The blonde-haired man grabs his keys and tells Iwaki, "I'm driving tonight; you can rest on the way there, okay?" Iwaki says nothing and goes out the door in front of him. Katou smiles behind him and thinks, "_Who's pouting now?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan and Paula arrive at Shadowmar, and sit at the bar waiting on Connie and Traci. She looks around and thinks how nice everything looks. She turns back to Ryan, "I wonder what is taking them so long, and I thought they would be here before us." He says, "It's nice out here, don't you think? I'm with you, so I don't mind if they are not here yet."

"I think I may have spoken to soon, look over there." He turns and looks over at Connie as she comes out from the back room. As she approaches, Katou and Iwaki walks towards them, from the front entrance.

They meet up at the bar and greet each other. Ryan shakes hands with them and kisses Connie on the cheek. "I didn't know you two were coming tonight, didn't you have to work, Katou? Maybe I didn't hear right." Paula looks over at them, waiting for an answer.

Katou has the grace to look embarrassed, "I got my days mixed up. So here we are, but I don't think we will be here that long, Iwaki has been working late, this past week and I kind of dragged him out, right, Iwaki?" He puts his arm around Iwaki's shoulder and kisses him discreetly on his ear.

Connie says, "Your timing is perfect, as you know I can get only one more in on my card. Katou you can take Ryan in on your card and I'll take Paula okay?"

Katou says fine with him and Iwaki looks at him puzzled, he didn't know Katou has a card for the backroom, however, he doesn't say anything, trying to remember if he had mentioned it.

"Come on, Traci is already in there and it seems like she is having a good time." They all follow her to the back and Iwaki is looking around admiring the décor, of the front of the bar. He is thinking the place is made for seduction with the erotic pictures on the walls and the waitresses, dressing sexy. No wonder Katou used to come here, if he had known about the place, he would have come too.

They go into the back and see Traci is at the bar talking to a man. She turns, excuses herself and comes over to them. Glad you are all here; let's grab a table in the corner. She walks towards the back and Iwaki is looking around for signs of Katou's two friends.

They all sit, order drinks, and since Iwaki and Katou are sitting next to each other, he put his arm on the back of, Iwaki's chair. Iwaki leans over, "Is this for my benefit or yours?"

He sits back as Katou looks at him with his eyes narrowed. "Are you saying you don't want my arm around you?" He whispers so no one can hear him, but there is no mistaking the hurt, behind his words.

Iwaki turns his head, "Its fine Katou, don't make a big deal out of it. I don't mind and I am only teasing you."

Paula looks over at them, "What are you two whispering about? Is it about the two women looking at you, from the far table? It looks as though we might have company."

They both look up at the same time and Katou sees, Robin and Sakura staring at them. Connie looks up, "Oh, that's just Sakura and her clone, Robin. Those two never go anywhere alone they are, always together. I would not be surprised if they were, getting it on with each other. They are always, trying to get next to the handsome men, in the place. Katou, you've been here before, have they hit on you, or should I say, vamped?"

"Yeah, I know them and what you're saying is true, they will vamp on you. I think they are just two lonely women looking for some excitement, in their otherwise dull existence. I had to stop coming, just to get them off my back. I hope they don't cause any problems tonight. I want to enjoy my evening out, without a hassle."

Iwaki looks over at the women and Sakura catches his eye. He smiles at her and she smiles back. Katou sees she is looking at Iwaki, turns to him, and see that he has smiled at her. He raises his hand from the back of his chair and hits him on the head. Iwaki rubs his head, "Hey, what was that for, I just smiled at her."

Katou gives him a smirk, "Well, stop looking at her, or you're going to regret it."

Iwaki laughs, "Quit being so dramatic, I'm just messing with you. I'll regret it indeed, how will I regret it, tell me?" Katou tells him he will think of something and shakes his head, "What am I going to do with you?"

Iwaki is laughing at him and he picks up his drink, taking a sip. "You are so easy to get. You never think about it when you are flirting with someone, but if I smile, you start making threats. The thing is what am I going to do with, you?"

As he is saying this, neither sees the women come to the table. "Hello Katou, who is your friend?" They both look up at them and then at each other.

"Well Katou, tell them who I am." He turns and smiles at Iwaki and then up at the women, "This is my lover, his name is Iwaki." He looks back at Iwaki who is looking at the both of them, "Now you have it, was there anything else you wanted?"

Connie and the rest of their party all look at them, waiting for the other shoe to drop and it does.

"Katou honey, you're kidding right? Don't say that, you had me going for a while." Sakura laughs and Robin joins her, "Come on Katou, is this what you were talking about the other night when you said you were seeing someone. Is he the one you were telling me about, he doesn't look gay to me, he is cute though, but I know for a fact, you're not into men?"

Paula is about to say something when Traci puts her hand on her arm, stopping her from interfering with this little drama. She knows Iwaki and Katou can handle it; she just wants to see how.

Katou winks at him, "I guess they don't believe me, love." He takes Iwaki's chin in his hand, kisses him on the lips and Iwaki slides his tongue inside Katou's mouth, as he deepens the kiss. Katou pulls back and gives him a small peck on pulling away.

Iwaki is gasps, as Katou turns to the two women, "I don't have to prove myself to you, and it's that…I like kissing him, every chance I get. So thank you, for this kiss from him."

He turns his head and dismisses them without a glance. He asks Iwaki if he wants to meet some people he knows, from the last time he was here and Iwaki says yes.

They get up from the table and walk to the bar together. Paula looks at their backs, then over at the women, "Like he said, did you want something else?"

They turn as one and march from the table to the other side of the room. Everyone at the table snickers.

"I didn't know he has the ladies coming at him, the same as the men. Iwaki has his hands full, but I think those two are going to be okay. Together they seem to be able to handle, anything. I really like the way Katou kissed him and then played it off. He let them know; he is into Iwaki and has no room for them. Katou may be young, but he is, too cool. It seems like he goes through this all the time and he is so smooth, with it." Ryan shakes his head as he smiles.

Paula smirks, "You sound like you admire him Ryan, is that what you're saying?" Connie says, "Well if he doesn't, I know I do." Traci says, "Me too, I think he is the coolest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katou looks at the bartender, smiling and about to ask for drinks when the bartender smiles back at him, "Nice to see you Katou, you want the usual?"

"Thanks Pete, I'm glad you remembered, make it two will you?"

When he leaves to make the drinks, Iwaki looks over at Katou, "I see you're pretty popular around here."

"I told you, when I first came to the city, this is where I spent most of my time. I didn't know anyone and the people here, were nice too me. Robin and Sakura are the only ones that gave me a hard time, they are the reason I stop coming. There are some pretty cool people, here. Let me introduce you to some, okay?"

Iwaki agrees so; Katou looks around and spots Tyler talking to Sandy. He excuses himself and walks over to them. He and Tyler shake hands, while Sandy throws her arms around him, telling him it's good to see him again. He hugs her back and tells her, he has been working hard and not had a chance to get out. He looks over at Iwaki smiling; Sandy looks over his shoulder, "Is he with you? He's handsome, why don't you introduce me? Tyler looks over at Iwaki, "He is a good looking man… are you two together?"

"Yes, he is the love of my life, Tyler and I wouldn't trade him for the world. Come on Sandy, I'll introduce you but there's nothing happening with him, you got that?" Sandy smiles, "I like to meet handsome men, because they have handsome friends, like you. Besides, he's a new face around here and I will let the ladies know he's taken, if you catch my drift, unless it's a secret."

"There are no secrets; you know everything comes out, sooner or later." Iwaki sets his drink down as Katou approaches. Katou walks up to him and introduces Tyler and Sandy. He and Tyler shake hands and Sandy kisses him on the cheek, Iwaki offers to order them drinks.

Sandy grabs his arm, "Katou I hope you don't mind my borrowing Iwaki, for a moment. I want to introduce him to some people and make them think, he is with me. I promise to bring him back in one piece, okay?" Iwaki looks over at Katou and laughs, "I'll be right back, it sounds like fun."

He walks off with Sandy holding his arm. Katou is looking at his back, as he walks away. Tyler pats him on the shoulder, "Did you forget about Sandy, she's not lying when she says she likes, good looking men. You might have a little trouble on your hands with her. I hope your thing with him is, tight. It doesn't matter if he's, gay or bi, she's a man eater, trust me I know."

"Are you saying, you've slept with her before?" Tyler laughs, "All the regulars have and if I'm not mistaken, some of the women too. I thought you knew this, everybody else does. However, she knows he is with you, so maybe he's safe, at least I hope so."

He turns to the bar, orders a drink while Katou is keeping his eye on Iwaki and Sandy. He is watching to make sure she doesn't take any special liberties, with his lover.

The blonde haired man, turns his back on the two and orders a drink, Tyler looks at him laughing, "Lighten up man, how much damage can she do, after all she did ask permission, and he went along willingly."

As he is laughing, Traci walks up to the bar, "What happen, did you lose Iwaki?" Katou looks over at her, "Oh, hey Traci, I didn't lose him, Sandy is introducing him around."

She looks up at him, "Then why the sour look on you face? He will be back, won't he?" She smiles at Tyler, "Forgive Katou, I'm Traci and you are?" Tyler takes her hand, "I'm Tyler, and are you new to the club? I've never seen you before; if I had I would have remembered."

"My, aren't you charming. I was here one other time, tonight I'm here with some friends, maybe you know Connie?"

Katou looks at them, "Tyler you might know Connie, and she's at the table over there." He looks at the table and says yes he knows Connie, but he hasn't seen her in a while. Traci tells him he should come to the table and say hello.

Katou shakes his head at her, looks around for Iwaki, and doesn't see him. He looks over where he seen them last and they are not there. Robin walks over to him, "Are you looking for your boyfriend, he left with Sandy, didn't you see them?" She walks off, leaving Katou, pissed off.

Traci looks at her as she leaves and looks over at Katou. "I'm sure he didn't leave out with her Katou, so don't listen to her. He is probably around here somewhere; maybe he's in the back or something."

"That is the last place he better be, and with Sandy too?" He turns back to the bar and orders another drink, _"Where could they have gone that quick, I only looked away for a second. If Iwaki is in_ _the back with her, I will kill him."_ He is thinking to himself, Iwaki would not cheat on him, because if he did he doesn't know what he will do. He looks around again and still doesn't see them.

"Do you want help to find them?" Katou shakes his head, "Don't worry yourself; he'll turn up sooner or later. Go, say hello to Connie, I'm alright by myself, thanks man."

Tyler and Traci walk back to the table. Katou stays at the bar drinking along. Sakura slides up next to him, "Katou I'm sorry about earlier, will you forgive me, after all, we are friends, aren't we?"

"My problem with you is, you don't take no for an answer, and when I'm finish with someone, I'm finish. If you can accept that, we might be able to be friends. Can you accept that, Sakura?" She reaches up to touch the side of his face and he grabs her wrist. "Don't ever, touch me again." He lets go of her hand roughly and turns back to the bar, dismissing her. She looks at his back, sees he is through talking to her, and walks away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter 13

**Selfish Lovers 13**

I do not own Haru wo Daiteita

**A/N**_**: **__I did three chapters in quick succession, to make up for the slow updates. I hope you are enjoying this story and sorry about the slow updates. I'm doing a different fanfic and it's taking most of my time, but this one is already written, so it's just a matter of editing and doing copy and paste from the whole story. I should be back to this story soon. Thanks for your patience_. **Akasha721**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 13

XXXXXXX

Iwaki is with Sandy in the front of the bar, she introduces him to the owner, Benson and he asks them to have a drink with him.

Iwaki smiles and shakes hand with the man with smoky blue eyes. He has a salt and pepper mix of hair, pulled back in a ponytail and a sharp chin. He is slightly taller than Iwaki and about ten pounds heavier with a broad chest, narrow hips and legs encased tight fitting jeans. His turquoise silk shirt is open at the throat revealing a thin, silver kanji symbol for love.

"This is a nice club, are you the sole owner?"

He smiles at Iwaki, "Why would I need partners, are you interested in this place? Or do you think I can't handle it alone?"

Iwaki laughs, "I didn't mean it like that Benson, and I was thinking it seems like a lot for one person to handle. However, you seem to be doing an excellent job. I like this place and I look forward to coming back."

Sandy smirks up at him, "Why don't you buy a membership key and you can come alone, next time." Iwaki smiles down at the woman that has not let go of his arm, for a moment, "I think I'll just keep things the way they are for now, if you don't mind."

Benson looks at him with a slow smile, "If you have your own key, you won't need to come with Sandy when you want to visit, the back room."

"I didn't come with her this time. I'm with someone else. Maybe you know him, his name is Katou." He watches the older man, wondering if he does in fact know, Katou. It seems his lover is pretty popular, at a club he claims, he hasn't been to in a month.

"Yes, Katou, blonde tall with golden eyes, like a lion, right? Yeah I remember him; he hasn't been here for a while, so he's in the back room?" Iwaki tells him yes and he is on his way back, since he has been gone for a while. Benson says he wants to say hello and they all head for the private room, once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katou is at the bar drinking, when one of the regulars walk up to him. It's Simone, the only person who has not, welcomed him back. She looks up at him, "I see you have decided to grace us with you presence, and so to what do we owe this pleasure? Did you get bored out there?" She flicks her long red hair over her shoulder smiling up at him, with perfect teeth. She slides her tongue over them as she eyes, the blonde haired man hungrily.

"Nice to see you too Simone, did you come over here to give me a hard time, because I am not in the mood to deal with anyone right now." With his back turned on the room, he is still fuming over Iwaki, not being where he can keep his eye on him.

He turns from the bar and sees Iwaki walk in with Sandy, still holding on to his arm and Benson in tow. He sets his drink down and is about to go over to them when Iwaki looks over at him, with a slight shaking of his head and a smile.

He stops and smiles back with it not quite reaching his eyes, as Iwaki walks over to the bar. Iwaki pulls away from Sandy, "You were wondering where I was, weren't you?"

Katou just looks at him with a smirk, turns to Benson, and shakes hands, saying hello. Iwaki knows, he is pouting again. He shakes his head, picks up Katou's drink, and downs it. He orders two more and turns back to the conversation, handing Katou his drink.

The gesture is not lost on Benson; he is thinking, they were very close or lovers. He smiles at Katou, "I see you've found your way back here, you've been missed."

Katou tells him, he wants Iwaki to check the place out and didn't know Sandy would try to spirit him away, as she did. He wants to introduce him around himself. He looks at Sandy as he tells him this.

"I didn't know it would upset you not to have Iwaki, all to yourself. Don't be selfish Katou, he might feel suffocated you know?" Iwaki looks at her. "Sweetheart the last thing I feel is suffocated by him, as a matter of fact, if he doesn't care when I go off with someone, for as long as I was with you, then I would be upset. You have never been in a relationship have you?"

"Now why would you say that, I know all about relationships? I just didn't know the two of you, was that exclusive, you are men after all." Katou and Iwaki look at each other and then at her smiling broadly.

Simone looks at Sandy laughing, "You must be kidding, men do sometimes have meaningful relationships, Katou is lucky to have found one, but then, you are always on the prowl, aren't you?"

Benson puts his hand up, "Now, now ladies, we don't want any trouble over men that aren't even available to you, now do we?"

Simone smiles slyly, "You never know, they might want to try something new for the night, maybe that's why there're here."

Sandy looks up at Iwaki, "Could that be why the two of you are here Iwaki… you want to try it, with a woman?" Iwaki laughs, "Are you volunteering to teach me, the ways of a woman?"

Katou looks at him, wondering what he could be thinking. He is not about to share him, with either one of the women, so he stays quiet, waiting. He turns looking at Benson who is trying to stifle a laugh, as he clears his throat.

Sandy looks over at Katou, "It all depends on what Katou wants, since he is the one, setting the pace here. How about it Katou, you want to go in one of the back rooms?"

Katou turns his back and looks down at the bar, wondering how did they get on the subject of a foursome. Sandy grins at Iwaki, "Well, I am willing to show you anything, you want to know. Whenever you're ready, because Iwaki, I think you're cute and I'm sure, I can have a lot of fun with you."

Katou spins around from the bar, "That's enough; nobody is going in the backroom with anybody! Iwaki does not need your expertise in the bedroom, trust me. So back off now and give the man some air, you're like bitches, in heat!" He grabs Iwaki's arm and pulls him back to the table where the others are sitting.

Benson and the two women watch as the men leave and Benson looks back at them saying, "You have successfully ran them off, so would you two like a drink? I'm going back up front, I'll see you later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan looks up, as they approach. Katou has a scowl on his face and Iwaki is trying not to smile. As they sit down Paula smirks, "What happen to you two? You look really pissed off, Katou."

Iwaki takes a seat and Katou sits besides him, "They were all over him. I don't know if it's because he's new, or because he is irresistible. I do know, he will not be coming here alone, that's for sure." He calls one of the servers over and orders drinks, for the table.

Taki walks up and greets Connie and Katou, "Long time no see, strangers." Katou stands and shakes hands with him and he kisses Connie on the cheek. "Why don't you join us Taki?"

Ryan laughs, "Do you two have magnets on you or something? First it's Marc and now it's Sandy, you guys really go through changes, when you come out to play."

Taki's ears perk up, when he hears Marc's name, he looks over at Ryan, "Are you talking about Marc Foster?" Ryan says yes. "He's a member of this club and also my partner at the Jazz Club, why, you know him?"

Taki sits back, "I didn't know that, but yes I do know him, from around here. You said he gave the two of them a hard time. How so, wait, don't tell me, he was hitting on Iwaki, right?"

Ryan laughs, "Nah, he fell for Katou when he first saw him, I'm surprised he didn't see him here, since they're both members and all."

Katou looks over at them, "Let's not talk about him, I'm already pissed off. Besides thinking about our last encounter, makes me want to hit something again." Iwaki is smiling at Katou, "You need to calm down Katou, you're upsetting yourself over nothing. Can't you take a joke?"

"My dear Iwaki, they were not joking, they were serious. If you had agreed to let her show you, she would have, am I right, Taki?"

He laughs, "Believe him, the women here, don't play about what they want…do they, Connie?"

"Don't put me in this; I'm minding my own business. Besides, I have a feeling you are grouping me with them and if I agree with you, I'm that way too. Oh, wait, I am that way, I almost forgot."

Everyone laughs at her revelation. "I don't see what is so wrong, if women to go after what they want; men do it all the time. If we sat back and waited for some of you to notice us, or make the first move, we might lose out on something wonderful."

Taki says, "I know what you mean I almost did that, but I will say, I think I'm on track now. Katou it looks like you are the one that is irresistible, to the people around you. How do you do that?"

Katou sips his drink, "What are you talking about? I don't hit on people, men or women. The only person I have ever hit on is sitting next to me. He is all I need and all I want. So don't get any funny ideas, about trying to put things in his head."

Taki smiles slyly, "No, I didn't mean you were after people, I was referring to your tryst, with Marc."

Katou almost chokes on his drink; he looks over at Taki, "My what?! Where did you get that?! I know he didn't tell you he has slept with me. Somehow, I can't see him telling you, or anyone else, something like that."

He looks over at Iwaki, "How do rumors like this get started. You know it's not true, don't you?" Iwaki strokes his hand, "I told you to calm down, and why would I believe, something like that? I know what is going on, even if you don't."

The raven-haired man looks over at Taki, "If there's something you want to ask Taki, just ask. Don't throw questions or accusations around like that. Sometimes they land in the strangest places. You and Marc are close, I take it?"

Taki looks at Katou "I was just curious, that's all. I'm sorry, if I offended you Katou."

He looks from Taki to Iwaki and is wondering what the hell is going on; he wonders if he has missed something. Ryan pipes up with, "You know this is my entire fault. I should never have brought up Marc's name, what happen then has no bearing on here and now." As Katou looks over at Iwaki, to ask what he is talking about, Marc walks over to the table.

Marc is surprised to see Taki sitting at a table with Katou. They are the only ones, Marc sees, at first. Then he looks around at everyone else. Taki sees him and gives him a small smile, happy to see him at last, wondering if he still has feelings for the beautiful blonde-haired man.

Katou looks up, sees him, and stops in mid sentence. Iwaki turns and spots him. Everyone says hello, as he greets the table. Ryan tells him to join them, so he grabs a chair from the table behind him and puts it next to Taki.

Katou notices and then it dawns on him why Taki was saying the things he did. He was jealous, after hearing Ryan say Marc had hit on him. He looks over at Iwaki who cocks his head to one side as if to say, _now do you see_? He had no idea, what was going on with him being upset with the women, hitting on Iwaki. He was so angry he couldn't see straight. Now it is clear why Iwaki said what he did.

Taki looks at him out of the corner of his eye, "Did you just get off work?" Marc smiles at him as he puts his arm around the back of the pouting man's chair, "Yes but the club is not closed." He then turns to his partner, "You know Ryan; we had a pretty nice crowd tonight."

Ryan replies, "I'm always happy to hear that, did you leave Eva in charge or Malcolm?" Marc picks up Taki's drink and says Malcolm. Giving Taki a smothering look he asks, "How have you been? I was hoping you would be here, tonight."

Taki crosses his chest as he strokes Marc's hand. He gets out of his seat and looks down at Marc, "I need to talk to you Marc. I hope everyone will excuse us please."

Marc looks up in surprise, "Yes of course, excuse me." He follows Taki into one of the backrooms and everyone at the table, watch in revelation, as they leave.

Connie breaks the silence with, "So that's why he wanted to know if that was the Marc, hitting on Katou. He is jealous and Marc is going to catch it. Well Katou, he just put the last nail in the coffin of his infatuation with you. You won't have to worry about him anymore. Taki will see to that, I'm sure. He looked pissed off about that to. How long have they been seeing each other, I wonder?"

Ryan chuckles, "Not to long after that last incident, with the punch to the jaw. Marc came back to work, all smiles and very cheerful. He would only say he met someone. He didn't tell me who it was and I played right into Taki's hands. I hope I didn't cause any trouble for them."

"Well Ryan, it's not as if you lied to him. He is the one that ask, who Marc was interested in." Iwaki looks over at Katou, with a grin and Katou glares back. "You're having fun with this aren't you? I never knew you were like this Iwaki, shame on you." He leans over and whispers, "You like to see me riled up don't you. That's probably why you left, with Sandy. "

Iwaki picks up his drink and takes a sip. He does not answer the blonde because he knows nothing happen. To him, he should not get upset about it. He is such a selfish person, as long as the attention is on him, everything is okay, but he is gone for a minute and he has a fit. What is he going to do with him?"

XXXXXXXXX

Taki walks in the back room and stands in the middle of the floor. He folds his arms and looks at Marc with a frown on his handsome face. Marc walks over to him putting his hands on Taki's hips, "Why did you pull me out of there, like that? You had everyone looking at us. I only followed because I didn't want to cause a scene, in front of everyone. You do realize that was my partner out there, don't you?"

He drops his hands, walks over to the sofa and sits down, "Could you get me some champagne, since you want me to guess what the problem is."

He crosses his legs as he looks up at Taki. The platinum blonde turns and walks over to the mini fridge, pulls out the bottle of champagne and pours him a glass. He hands it to Marc; he grabs his wrist and pulls him down on his lap.

He sets the glass down on the small table in front of the sofa, "Did someone tell you, I had a thing for Katou? Is that what has you angry with me?" Taki turns his face away and looks up at the ceiling. Marc puts his hand on his chin, pulling his head down looking in his blazing blue eyes, "Am I right Taki?" He pulls away from Marc and stands, with his back turned to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Connie picks up her drink and sips, "Well I guess this is a night of revelations, huh? No matter how often you come here you always, find out something new. I've been a member here since it open, I have never seen Katou or Marc here, and they're both members."

"Same here." Katou looks over at Iwaki, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I guess so, but I do want to dance, however, I'm afraid to ask. I wouldn't want you to get in a snit." He picks up his drink, takes a swallow as he looks in Katou's face.

Katou throws his hands up, "I don't believe you. I don't mind if you dance, I just don't want you going off with strangers. You should understand that Iwaki, stop pouting."

He turns away and asks Connie to dance. They get up and Iwaki and Traci follow behind them. Katou doesn't want Connie dancing with Iwaki, because he knows she is a bigger flirt than he is.

Paula looks at them as they go to the dance floor, turns to Ryan, saying, "This has turned out to be an interesting night. It seems every time we come out with them it's never dull.

"You're right about that, but I'm glad it's not us. I never knew, men had this much drama in their lives, just being together. Ryan takes her hand bringing it to his lips, "Let's dance sweetheart."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iwaki and Katou arrive at the loft after a night of surprises at the club.

Katou walks in first and Iwaki locks the door behind them and toss his keys on the side table. Katou walks to the bar, "Do you want a night cap?"

"Is that what you really want or do you have something to say. I think we've both had enough to drink tonight."

He throws his shirt on the chair as he looks at Katou's back. He knows, Katou is upset with him, he hardly said two words on the way home and just stared straight ahead, as he drove. Iwaki didn't try to get him to talk because he dreaded the conversation; he knew they were going to have. Being home and listening to him, is safer than driving and having this discussion.

"Tell me, what's with your attitude Katou? Did I do something to upset you?"

Katou looks up as he pours his drink, "Why were you so eager to go off with Sandy the way you did? You know I wanted to introduce you to people, myself."

"Is that what's bothering you? You think I was into that woman. Is that it, or are you saying you don't trust me? Because if you don't, why are we together?" The blonde-haired man looks at him with hooded eyes as he sips on his drink. He walks over to the bedroom door and looks at him over his shoulder.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's that I don't trust her. She can be very conniving in her own way. I don't think you can resist women, as much as you think you can." He turns facing his lover. "I feel like they make you weak. Liz had you thinking you were in love with her! You were about to propose to her, for god's sake! How am I supposed to act when I know that! I love you Iwaki and I don't want to lose you on a whim." He spins and goes into the bedroom.

Iwaki stares at his back with the drink in his hand forgotten. He has never given him any reason to think, he wanted anyone but him and he knows he doesn't want anyone but him. Katou is so selfish that he can't stand for him to talk to any women, but the few he knows will not flirt with him. He downs his drink, puts his glass down and follows him into the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katou is lying on the bed, with his hands under his head, staring up at the ceiling. "I suppose you think I'm acting like a child again. Well you know something, I don't care. I know how I feel, so you can say whatever you want."

Iwaki sits on the side of the bed, "Katou, why are you feeling this way. This is not like you; I've never seen you act like this. What makes you think, I was going to marry Liz? I never said that, I told you, she wanted me to make a commitment and we were going to talk about it. But when you showed up, you knew I couldn't be with her or anyone else, so why are you acting this way?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought to, but then seeing you happily walk off with Sandy, bothered me. I don't know what it is, but I don't like to see you around women. It makes me feel insecure about our relationship. I'm afraid if you talk to them too long, you might change your mind about me. I don't know why I feel this way, I just do."

"Katou, you are the most important person in my life. I don't intend to leave you for anyone. I have never been this happy before, in my life. Why would I change now? Didn't you mean the things you said to me, when we first got together?"

Katou looks up into his eyes, "Of course I did and I still do. I want you more than I want anything Iwaki and you know this. Somehow I feel, someone is going to take you from me and it's going to be a woman."

"So in other words, you're saying this because you're, jealous? Is that it, because you don't have to be? I'll be here as long as you want me. As long as you don't throw me away, I will be with you always."

Katou's eyes well up and he throws his arms around Iwaki, "Oh Iwaki, I love you so much, I will never throw you away, I promise. Let me make love to you?"

"Yeah, why don't you do that?" He leans back as Katou kisses him. He moves over Iwaki, licks him on the side of the neck, and follows with a kiss, as he moves down to his chest. The blonde encircles his nipple with his tongue while pinching the other softly with his other hand.

Iwaki moans low in the back of his throat as he runs his fingers through the blonde hair. "Let me get out of these clothes before we go too far."

The blonde stands and pulls his clothes off as Iwaki looks up at him. "You have a very beautiful body, Katou and I never see you going to the gym."

He smiles down at his lover, "I can say the same for you and you're older then I am. I love every part of you. Now get undress so I can show you just how much, I love it."

Iwaki stands and removes his pants, while Katou lies on the bed, watching him. He reaches up, grabs Iwaki's arm, and pulls him down on top of him.

"You're giving off a strong scent right now. It's driving me crazy Iwaki, I've got to have you right now." The blonde kisses him in the hollow of his throat and slides his hands down his lover's body.

Katou squeezes his hips and bites him on the side of the neck. He slides his finger between his hips stroking his tight ring of muscles, making the raven-haired man flinch.

"You flatter me Iwaki; you always get nervous at this part even though we have had a lot of sex. Spread your legs for me." The raven-haired man opens his legs wider and now he feels the blonde's erection at the back of his hips. He closes his eyes and buries his face in Katou's neck. He pushes his finger in Iwaki and he calls out Katou's name. He sits up with Iwaki's legs around his waist; kissing his chest and tugging at his harden bud with his teeth. The older man has his arms around his lover's neck and his head thrown back. Katou positions him in his lap and brings him over his erection, easing him down slowly. "I like to fill all of you in me, Koi!"

Katou snaps as he hears this. He holds onto Iwaki's hips and pushes deeper. He is moving faster than before telling him he can't help himself.

"I can't hold back Iwaki…please forgive me. You feel so good and your smell is so strong right now… I'm going nuts just breathing in your scent. This feels…so good…Iwaki…I'll never let you go, never."

Iwaki throws his head back and calls out to Katou to go deeper as he arches his back. "Yes Katou…deeper…go deep as you can…I can…I can take…it…I can take it. Oh Katou don't stop."

Katou tells him he is about to climax and Iwaki says he is too. They hold on too each other as Iwaki shoots between their, sweaty bodies, and Katou holds him tightly as he shoots inside his lover, filling him completely with his essence. The world erupts into a shooting star of blinding white light as Katou grits his teeth.

They hold onto each other, unable to move as Iwaki look in Katou's eyes. He puts his hand on the side of the blonde's face and rubs it lovingly. Katou removes his hand, bringing it to his lips.

Katou kisses him and Iwaki puts his arms around his back. Katou can feel himself begin to get hard again. He whispers in Iwaki's ear, "One more time, okay Iwaki, one more time and we can call it a night."

"That's all you know, to say Katou, is one more time." He gives Katou a quick kiss, "You have to let me catch my breath. Then, we can have one more time."

"As you say love, I'm going to get a drink, do you want something?"

"You could bring me some water if it's not too much trouble. Right now I couldn't move if I wanted too."

"That is something you never have to worry about, I will carry you wherever you want to go." He gets up and goes into the kitchen while Iwaki lies on the bed and pulls a pillow under his head. When Katou said he has never hit on anyone else before, he finds it hard to believe with him being so flirtatious. However, telling everyone he is the first person he has ever hit on makes him feel special.

He is such a child sometimes, but a man when it comes to making love. No wonder the women want him so badly, but they are not going to have him anymore. Katou belongs to him and he is not letting him go. The love-filled nights are something he looks forward to and having Katou has made him happy beyond belief.

Katou comes in with two glasses of water over ice and two sandwiches. He sits the tray down, handing Iwaki the water.

"You made sandwiches too?"

"I want you to get your strength back; you promised we could do it again. I'll run you a bath if you like. Come to think of it that's not a bad idea, you should be okay after that, right?"

Before Iwaki can respond, he goes into the bath and starts the water in the tub. He comes back in, takes a bite out of his sandwich, and tells Iwaki he should be fine soon. He takes the water out of his hand, lifts him off the bed, and carries him to the bathroom.

Iwaki steps over into the tub and eases down in the hot water. Katou leans over, turns on the jets and Iwaki leans back on the towel Katou has placed behind his head. "Katou are you going to join me or watch me?"

Katou picks up the sponge and starts to rub it over Iwaki's chest. He dips it in the water and makes small soap bubbles on his chest while Iwaki lies back, "I'm going to bathe you Iwaki, so lie back and relax okay. After all, I'm the one that put you in this position. So let me take care of you."

Iwaki lies back closing his eyes. Katou is stroking him on his abs and lightly strokes his erection. He moves back up to his shoulders, squeezing out the water letting it fall softly down his chest. His movements are slow and sensuous as he moves up and down his body.

Iwaki has never had a bath like this before. Katou hands are driving him out of his mind, with pleasure. He is moaning as his erection pokes out of the warm water. He opens his eyes and clears his throat because it has suddenly become dry.

He wets his lips, swallows, and looks over at Katou, "This is your idea of a bath or…foreplay?" Katou smiles at him and kisses him on the lips. "It can be whatever you want it to be Iwaki. Tell me, what do you think it is?" He is stroking him as he puts small kisses all over his face. "I think this is a seduction…you're such a bad boy but you're my bad boy and I love it."

Katou takes his face in his hands and kisses him, sliding his tongue in Iwaki's mouth. He pulls his head up and whispers in his ear, "Do I have to seduce you…Iwaki? Do I have to make you want me? Tell me what you like and that's what I'll do. Train me, to satisfy your every need, I want to please you every time I touch you. I don't ever want to do anything you don't like, no… make that love."

Iwaki stands up, "Katou every time you touch me, it sends shivers down my spine. With just one touch of your hand it makes me anticipate the pleasure, I know will follow. Since you put me in a trance, how will I be able to tell you what to do? Just keep doing what you're doing, trust me love, its working."

He steps out of the tub, Katou stands wraps a towel around him and pulls him in his arms. He buries his face in Iwaki's neck "Ah, Iwaki you know just what to say, I hope you mean it, all I want is to make you happy. This is my goal and nothing else matters, as long as you are happy with me."

Iwaki holds him tighter and kisses the top of his head. He tells him softly, "You're all I need Katou, you're all I need and want. Right now, I'm very happy with you. Sometimes I even think I'm happy because of you. Let's go back in the bedroom; I made you a promise, didn't I?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I won't be updating too soon that's why this chapter is so long. I hope you are enjoying the love between the two beautiful men. Even Marc has found someone to love, but he is in for a world of trouble being in love with Taki, he comes with baggage.


	14. everyone is selfish

**Selfish Lovers 14**

Chapter 14

XXXXXXX

Back at the Shadowmar, our other patrons are still having a good time.

Marc looks at Taki, wondering if he should kiss him or shake him. Taki is acting like an immature child. He wants to comfort and assure him he wants only him but he is wondering if this is enough for him.

He stands sipping on his champagne as he walks over to the fire in the small fireplace. He looks as if he has a lot on his mind and he does. He doesn't know how to explain about Katou and not hurt Taki's feelings.

Taki is watching him as he asks, "Are you angry with me? I'm sorry Marc; I just don't like the idea of you wanting anyone other than me. I guess you can say I'm a little…jealous. I know Katou is handsome and all, but he is involved with Iwaki. Why would you want someone that is already taken?"

Marc turns to him, "It's complicated, I made a fool of myself over him and we had a falling out. Let's just say, there is nothing going on between the two of us and there never was. He means nothing to me. Besides, I have you so let's drop the subject."

Taki tilts his head to one side and looks at him. He is wondering if Marc is really over Katou or if he is saying what he thinks he wants to hear. Well, there is one way to find out.

He sits on the sofa and looks over at Marc, "Pour me a glass… will you Marc?"

He looks at Taki smiling as he pours the champagne. He hands the glass to him and holds it just a little longer than necessary. Taki takes it out of his hand and takes a sip, "Marc, I don't want to be with someone who is lovesick for another man, so I think we should end it now before it's too painful to turn back."

"I like you and I do want to be with you but I cannot compete with a memory of something that never was. Even now, when you say his name you look as if it hurts you. I don't think I can compete with something like that. He seems like the perfect man. I remember when he first showed up on the scene, everyone was after him. Hell, I even thought about it myself, but I thought he was straight."

Sakura and Robin jumped on him so fast and before anyone knew it, he was swept away. Robin is the one that gave him a membership here. She was so in love with him and Sakura was always bragging about him being with the two of them. I guess you were caught up in his beauty too."

Marc looks at him, "I never knew he was a member. When was he coming here, I've never seen him here before?"

Taki looks at him over the rim of his glass, "If not here then where did you meet him?" He drinks the rest of his champagne and stands to pour another glass.

Marc sets his glass down and looks at Taki, "I met him at my club a while back; he was with Iwaki telling everyone they were a couple, so I just assumed he was gay. I didn't know he has been with women. Now that _is_ interesting, I guess he's bi-sexual then. So, Katou use to date women before he fell for Iwaki. He told me he is trying to get Iwaki to accept his feelings as being real, but little does he know, Iwaki is in love with him. You know, you are kind of like him."

Taki turns and looks at him with his eyes narrowed, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Marc walks over to him, pulls him into his arms, he kisses him on the side of the neck as he strokes his back, "You are both very beautiful, sexy, men and have no idea the affect you have on others. You need to have more confidence in yourself, Taki. No one holds a candle to you, trust me."

Marc kisses him on the mouth and whispers, "Oh yeah, as far as you not seeing me again…it's not going to happen, so you can get that out of your mind. I'm not letting you run away from me over something that happen before we got together. Katou means nothing to me and you mean the world. Don't ever say you're leaving me again…got it?"

He pulls him in closer and kisses him on the lips as Taki melts in his arms. Marc puts his arms around his waist holding him close to his body so he can feel the outline of his erection.

Taki pulls back, "Marc I do want to be with you, but I need all your thoughts and your eyes only on me. I guess I am selfish that way; I don't plan on sharing you with anyone. I think I'm falling for you Marc and I think you're falling for me…am I right?"

Marc looks down at him and laughs, "You really are silly, and of course I've fallen for you, can't you tell?" Taki laughs with him as they stand in the middle of the floor kissing once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Connie is waiting on Traci, at the bar. She looks around and sees Marc and Taki come from the back room. Taki has a smile on his face, so she figures the two have made up. Marc walks over to the bar and orders a drink, while Taki stops to talk to someone.

She looks up at him, "You and Taki are a couple I see, good for you."

"You can say that and thank you. I never thought I would be this much involved with Taki, but I see, I am." He picks up his drink taking a sip, "He was upset earlier because someone told him about Katou and my infatuation with him. Do you know who it was?"

Connie laughs, "No one told him, he just picked up on a conversation we were having, about you being struck by Katou at first sight. Since he was under the impression, you were into Iwaki. We didn't go into detail about it, so you shouldn't worry."

Marc turns, facing the room, "I had to do some damage control and I think I convinced him there is nothing going on between the two of us. Still, I would rather everyone forget about it and move on. I don't want him hurt, because I was acting the fool. He means a lot to me and the last thing I want to do is make him feel he is second best."

Connie looks up in his face, "You really care about Taki, don't you? Who would have thought you could care for someone so deeply that you would forget Katou so quickly. You know something…I'm not buying it."

"What do you mean? I only want Taki."

"I don't doubt that you care for Taki, but I know you still have feelings for Katou. I am willing to bet, if Katou became available you wouldn't hesitate to try and get him."

Marc laughs, "I guess you have a point, but right now, I don't have any plans on being with anyone but Taki. Like I said I don't want too see him hurt and I do care for him a lot, whether you believe me or not."

Taki walks up and smiles at Connie, "What happen to your party? It looks as if they left you alone."

She looks around and sees Traci coming out of the back, "Everyone left but Traci and me, so I guess you can say I am on my own."

Traci and Mitchell walk over to the bar and order drinks. Taki looks at her hair and notices it looks a little different from what it did before but he says nothing.

Traci looks up, "I'm sure you all know each other and I'm the new one here, but this is a wonderful club." She is smiling as she says this and Mitchell kisses her on the side of her face.

Marc smiles, "I see you've been getting to know the people here." She turns and looks up at Mitchell, "Yes, I have been enjoying myself thanks to him. I just may buy a membership to this club. After all I can't drag Connie out every time I feel the desire…to come."

Mitchell puts his arms around her from the back and nibbles on her neck and whispers, "All you have to do is call me. I'll come to you every time." She puts her hand up on the side of his face and smiles.

Connie looks at her and thinks to herself, "_I hope she hasn't fallen for this guy. She and Noah have been together a long time and she knows she is in love with him. Being with Mitchell will only_ _complicate things for her with Noah._

She looks over at Traci, "I'm ready to call it a night, how about you?"

"I suppose you're right, it is getting rather late." Mitchell looks down at her, "If you like I could take you home, I don't mind, this way I could spend a little more time with you." She looks at Connie, "I'll call you tomorrow okay? I'm leaving with Mitchell."

"Then I will talk to you later." She turns and leaves out smiling to herself. "_Traci doesn't know what she is getting herself involved in. I just hope, Noah doesn't find out because if he does, she just might be in for a world of hurt. Noah did not seem like the type to share_ _with anyone._ The way he watches Traci is the way a man deeply in love, watches the object of their affection.

Traci tells him, when he finishes his drink she is ready to leave. She smiles at Taki and Marc, "You two make a cute couple, I'm glad you're together."

Taki looks at her smiling, "So am I, but thanks anyway. Right, Marc?" Marc puts his arm around his waist, "I wouldn't give you up for the world. However it is getting late and I'm ready to call it a night so are you ready to leave?" Taki says yes and they say goodnight to Traci and Mitchell and take their leave.

Traci looks up at Mitchell, "Let's go sweetheart, I'm a little worn out." He puts his arm around her and they follow them out.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning as the sun is high in the sky the two lovers spend a quiet morning together.

Iwaki is lying in bed on his stomach, thinking about the night before. Katou was like a wild man last night. He is surprised he let him get any sleep at all because he kept saying one more time all night and now he is exhausted. At this rate, he doesn't know how long he will last. He hears Katou when he comes into the room but he doesn't move.

Katou sets the coffee down on the nightstand. He crawls over Iwaki and kisses him on the side of the face. Are you awake sweetheart, I have some coffee for you?" Iwaki opens one eye and looks at him.

"Please, let me up so I can drink it. You're heavy Katou." He rolls off him, gets his coffee, and gives it to him. He looks down at Iwaki as he sits up and takes a sip.

"Are you okay Iwaki? Do you need to rest some more?" He looks at Katou over the rim of his cup and says nothing. He sits, drinking his coffee and looking at Katou. He sits the cup down and lies back down.

"What got into you last night? I don't see why you're not tired to; you were up all night like I was?" Katou smiles at him, "Whenever I know I can spend time with you, I never get tired. I just wish we could be together all the time. You know how I feel about you, don't you? I love you so much Iwaki I cannot help myself sometimes. I'll tell you what; I will not make any advances all day. How does that sound to you?"

Iwaki looks at him, "I don't think you can keep your word, but we'll see. I thought I was going to die last night, but I did enjoy it too. I hate saying no to you, but you are going to have to learn how to wait sometimes."

Katou kisses him on top of the head, "Quit being so grumpy, I said I would leave you alone all day didn't I? If you want to go back to sleep go ahead, I promise I will not bother you. As a matter of fact, I'll go to the store and buy something to eat, when you wake up you don't have to cook, okay?"

"I don't mind cooking, so just get something for lunch. I should be up by then and hurry back, when I open my eyes I want you to be here." He turns over in the bed and falls asleep while Katou gazes down at him wondering how he got so lucky to have him in his life. He would do anything for this man. Last night was just a way of marking his territory, to let him know, he belongs to him and no one was taking him away. He pulls the covers up over Iwaki and leaves.

XXXXXXXXXX

Katou is in the living room watching television when Iwaki comes out of the bedroom. He walks in, flops down on the couch next to him.

"Were you going to let me sleep all day?" Katou is looking at him with a smile on his face. "I thought you wanted to sleep; besides if you wake up when you're ready then it's not my fault for keeping you up. Are you hungry, I brought some food to make sandwiches?"

Iwaki tells him he is hungry and Katou gets up, makes him something to eat, and brings him a beer and sandwich and one for himself.

Iwaki tackles the food and tells him it hits the spot and settles back and watches the game with him. Katou puts his head in Iwaki's lap to continue watching the game as he sips his beer.

Iwaki looks down at him, "I know what you were doing last night Katou." Katou turns, "I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't doing anything last night."

"So you're telling me what happen at the club last night didn't motivate you, to act like a wild man last night?"

Katou sits up and grabs his beer. He drinks from the bottle and sits it down, looking over at his lover, "Maybe it had a little to do with it, I must admit, but you know I always want to have sex with you and you kept letting me have my way, so I took it. I didn't mean to wear you out, but sometimes I want you so much I can't help myself. Of course I was a little pissed at you, for leaving with her the way you did, but I didn't want to make a scene, so I just cooled my jets."

"You what? I seem to remember you letting everyone know, just how you were feeling last night at the table. First, you drag me away from the bar, and then you tell me you don't want me talking to her, because she was a slut, that would seduce me from under you. Then you accuse me of enjoying her company to the point, that I preferred her to you. If you ask me, you were trying to make sure; I was too tired to think of anyone but you. Something like I'm yours and you are not about to share me with anyone…am I right?"

Katou looks at him with his mouth open, "Look Iwaki, I may have been a little, overbearing last night, but you were acting like you were having fun, watching me squirm. I was really getting pissed off at you but I did catch myself. Besides, I know she isn't you type."

"Oh really, and what is my type?" He looks at Katou with a frown on his face.

"Me of course silly, what other type is there?"

Iwaki looks at him and shakes his head. "You really are a handful. Sometimes I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

Katou looks at him with a devious smile, "I know exactly what you can do with me. However, I did make a promise that I wouldn't mess with you all day didn't I, but that doesn't mean you have to leave me along."

Iwaki gets up, "Not now Katou, I have a _headache_."

Katou looks at him in surprise, "Are you serious? You're kidding right?"

"Of course I'm kidding. Take off all your clothes; let me show you just how much I'm kidding."

Katou starts to remove his clothes looking at Iwaki the whole time. He is standing in front of him nude, with his arms out. Iwaki walks over to him and stands behind him. He puts his arms around his waist and then drops one hand down covering his erection. He whispers in his ear, "I see you are ready to go once again." He strokes it in smooth even strokes.

Katou puts his head back on Iwaki's shoulder and moans. He tries to put his hands behind him but Iwaki stops him and tells him to just stand there. He licks him on the side of the neck and follows it with a light kiss. He brings one hand up and rubs his nipple with his thumb and forefinger. Katou's knees buckle and Iwaki tightens his hold around his waist holding him up. He grinds the back of Katou hips with his throbbing erection as he strokes him and is licking in and out of his ear.

"Do you like that?" Katou is moaning that it feels good but don't tease him. He puts his hands up and on the sides of Iwaki's head; he sticks his fingers in his ears and moves them around. Iwaki shudders, he didn't know he could feel pleasure from him doing this. He grinds into

Katou even harder, holds his erection in his hand, and squeezes.

The blonde gasps and turns around, "I can't take any more of this Iwaki." Iwaki gets down on his knees and takes him in his mouth. He licks the sides, running his tongue down the ridge as he strokes his ballsac. He pulls his head back bringing his mouth to the tip and swirls his tongue around and plunges his head back down as he tighten his hands on his hips.

Katou has both hands on his shoulders with his head thrown back. "Oh Iwaki it feels so…good…yesss…don't stop…please don't stop." Iwaki is holding his hips as he pulls his lover's erection in and out of his mouth. He strokes the outside of his prostate with one finger as he almost gags when Katou pushes forward calling out to him.

Katou has his knees bent trembling, with his head down looking at Iwaki. He loves when Iwaki takes the lead like this. He looks up in Katou's face and their eyes meet. "Iwaki, I'm going to cum…I can't, you have to…ah Koi…"

Iwaki holds on tighter and he cums inside his lover's mouth. He is as surprised as Katou so he swallows. Katou tries to pull back even though his body is shuddering trying to let everything out. Iwaki does not let go of him until he drains him completely and his body has stop jerking.

Katou falls down on his knees, puts his arms around him, "I'm so sorry Iwaki, I didn't mean to do that, I couldn't help myself."

"Its okay, I don't mind, after all it is a part of you. Besides, it didn't taste half-bad. You've done the same for me remember?"

Katou looks at him, "I guess so but I won't make a habit of it. I looked in your face and you looked so beautiful, I just let myself go before I knew what was happening."

"Will you stop apologizing, and I don't mind after all we do belong to each other." Katou chuckles, "I guess love is, never having to say you're sorry. I love you Iwaki and I am not sorry."

Iwaki stands and smiles down at him. "Come on, lets go in the bedroom, I have a feeling you're not completely satisfied yet, are you?"

Katou gets up, "You're wrong I am satisfied, could it be… you don't have enough yet?" Iwaki looks at him, "I'm fine, because every time I move I think of you. I have sore muscles where I didn't know, I had muscles. So trust me when I tell you, you're always on my mind."

Katou wraps his arms around him, "I know you are fine, as a matter of fact you are too fine. That's why I want you all to myself." Iwaki kisses him and Katou can feel himself getting hard again. He pulls back from Iwaki, "Don't start anything I can't finish. Why don't we go to the club tonight? That should distract us for a while. What do you think?"

Iwaki walks over to the bar, "I have never gone out, as much as I do now. We never spend any time along with each other. Do I bore you Katou? Is that why you like to go out all the time?"

"You could never bore me. When I'm along with you, the only thing I want to do, is make love to you. When I look in your face, I want you so badly; I have to put my eyes down, because I want to ravish you. When I'm not with you, I think about you, and when I see you, I want to do you. So that's why, I say let's go out, but we can stay here, I'm fine with it."

He pours a drink, "It looks like what we need to do is go shopping. Yeah, let's go shopping, we do need some things and I want to get some books." Iwaki tells him that sounds like a good idea so they shower and head out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan is going over the books and having a drink when Eva walks in. She walks over to the desk and hands him some invoices for the liquor. He takes them and asks if there are any bills left over from Kyle's party.

She sits on his desk, "I took care of all of that earlier in the week. I was wondering if you were having guest tonight. I could set a table aside for you. I think Morgan will be here with her new husband, right?"

He looks at her as he takes off his glasses, "They should be here yes and I am expecting Paula to be here, if that's what you mean by "Guest" but I'm not expecting anyone else."

She looks at him and smile, "Ryan I just saw Summer outside at the bar, so I was wondering if you were expecting her, but if you say Paula is coming, than I guess she isn't the one you were expecting tonight, huh?"

He gets up from behind his desk and walks to the door. "You could have told me without playing games Eva." He walks out the door leaving her in his office. He sees Summer at the bar having a drink with Marc. He turns around and goes back in his office as Eva is about to leave. He stops and tells her to have Summer come in his office. He walks over to the bar, pours a drink, and downs it in one swallow. He is not looking forward to telling her about Paula.

He is about to pour another drink when he hears a light tapping on the door. He says, "It's open come in." Summer walks in smiling, "Hello darling, Eva says you have something to _tell_ me? I hope it isn't bad news, because I'm happy to see you."

She walks over and kisses him on the lips.

He clears his throat, "When did you get back…Paris right?"

She giggles, "No silly, I was in Rome for the fall fashion show, didn't you get my postcard? I sent it over a week ago. I also brought you a little something from Rome and I hope you like it." She hands him a small box.

"I do have something to tell you before I accept this…gift. Let's have a seat on the sofa, oh, would you like a drink before we talk?" She looks up at him, "Do I need a drink for this conversation?" He gives her a half smile, "That depends on how you take it. In any event, I'm having one so it wouldn't be a problem pouring one for you."

He pours two drinks and hands one to her as she sits on the sofa. He sits next to her and turns to face her. He thinks it's now or never. "I'm involved with another woman."

"I kind of figured it was something like that with the way Eva was acting. However, hearing it makes it real. How long have you known this woman?"

"I've known her a short time but that doesn't matter, she is the one I plan on being with. I thought it would be best if I told you. I wouldn't want you to hear it from someone else or run into us together. I'm sure it would be as awkward for you, as it would be for me and I respect you to much, to let that happen."

Summer takes a sip of her drink, "I see, so you have met someone that makes your heart sing? So what about me? Am I supposed to just walk away, and say okay Ryan, good for you?"

She gets up, walks to the bar and spins around looking at him with daggers in her eyes. "We have been together for over a year and now you tell me you were unhappy with me? How do you know she is the one? You ever thought, maybe you're making a mistake with this woman? I'm not giving you up that easily Ryan but I will let you get this woman out of your system. You'll see, what I'm saying is for the best, trust me."

He looks at her and thinks this woman has lost her mind! Does she really think that I am going to go for this, garbage! This has to be my fault for allowing her, to think she can control me.

He stands up, "Summer, I don't remember asking permission, if I could see other women. I don't remember telling you, you were the one for me. As far as I am concern, the only thing between us was a sexual relationship. I don't owe you anything and you don't owe me anything, so why the hysterics now. The reason I am telling you at all is I don't want her upset when you show up at the club. So do not blow what we had out of proportion. I'm seeing someone else and that's final!" He walks over to the door and opens it with one hand on the knob.

"So now you're throwing me out of your office?"

"Not throwing, asking you to leave, before I say something I won't be able to take back."

She sets her glass on the bar, walks over to the sofa, and picks up her purse looking at him, "This isn't over Ryan, you'll be back, and I know it." She walks out the door and he closes it behind her.

He leans on it for a moment, pushes himself off, goes, and stands behind his desk. He has his head down when Eva walks in. "I see you told her about Paula. How did she take it?"

He raises his head and looks at Eva, he can tell she is enjoying herself and this is all he can take. He straightens up, "I'm glad you're here Eva, it saves me the trouble of finding you."

Eva looks at him with a smile, "Anything you need boss just ask."

He looks at her with a sneer, "You have been with us since we open and you have been sticking your nose where it doesn't belong for that length of time. I believe we warned you about it before, so now I'm letting you go and there is nothing Marc can do to help you out this time. I will pay you for the day but I want you off the premises in 10 mins, or I will have security escort you out, it's up to you."

"You don't mean this Ryan, what did I do?"

"You over stepped your bounds again. I told you to ask her to my office; not to tell her as if she was being summoned like a disobedient child. I don't need you to oversee my personal life and I don't like people second guessing my actions. Since you thought you were so good at it, you should have seen this coming."

She puts her hand out as if to touch him and he backs up. "Just go Eva; I have nothing else to say to you."

"But Ryan I'm sorry, I won't make that mistake again, I promise." He looks at her, "You now have 9 mins. 40 seconds." He is looking at his watch. She looks at him once again, turns, and walks out the door.

He watches as she leaves and thinks he should have done this a long time ago. He walks to the mirror, adjusts his tie, and leaves out of the office. He walks over to the bar and stops to tell Marc, he let Eva go.

Marc sips his drink, "I guess we'll be interviewing for a new manager soon, but in the meantime, we should be alright."

"You don't mind me letting her go? I thought you liked her?" Marc smiles, "I do but she did like to cause trouble, so it's easier if she isn't here. Beside she knew too much of our personal business. Oh look there's Paula with Traci."

Ryan turns and looks over at them and smiles. "Hello sweetheart, it's good to see you." He bends down, kisses her on the side of the neck, and kisses her on the mouth. She wraps her arms around his waist, "Now that's how I like for you to greet me.

He puts his arms around her, pulls her in close to him, and holds her to him as he whispers, "I love you Paula and I will always greet you with a kiss my love." He says hello to Traci and lead them over to a table. Traci looks at Marc, "Aren't you going to join us Marc?"

"Of course I will thank you." They all go over to a table close to the band and order drinks. Eva walks by their table without saying a word and Paula looks at Ryan, "I guess she's in a bad mood, she didn't say hello."

"Don't worry about it, she was fired tonight. Maybe she doesn't have anything to say, for once." She looks at him, "What happen if you don't mind my asking?"

"She pissed me off so I let her go. She kept interfering and I warned her repeatedly but she kept at it, so I let her go. You really don't mind do you Marc?"

He sips his drink, "I know she likes to get in your business and I know it was a matter of time, before she stuck her nose in mine. Besides, I have someone in my life right now and I don't want her interfering in that. He's a handful without her help, believe me."

As he is saying, this Taki walks up to the table. Traci looks up and says hello, then everyone else looks up at him. Marc stands and touches his arm, "I'm glad you could make it. You know everyone at the table right?"

He pulls a chair out for him and sets it between him and Traci to let him know, nothing is going on between them. He doesn't know how he might act, seeing him sitting next to Traci.

Taki sits down and Marc calls the waiter over. He looks at Taki as he greets everyone. Taki smiles, "I was rehearsing late or else I would have been here sooner. This is a nice club; I can't believe I've never been here before. Marc, may I speak to you for a moment?" Marc says, "Of course, we can go to the office, it's in the back." The three of them watch as they leave, with Marc leading the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Chapter 15

**Selfish Lovers 15**

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 15

XXXXXXXX

Marc opens the door to the office and lets Taki walk in before him. He comes in behind him and closes the door. "Is there a problem Taki?"

"Yes there is Marc." He walks up to Marc and puts his hands on the sides of his face. He kisses him on the lips and slides his tongue inside his mouth. Marc puts his arms around his waist and pulls him closer to his body. He backs him on to the sofa. Kissing him on the neck, ear, and back to his lips, he whispers in his ear how much he has missed him. Taki tells him that he has missed him too.

"When you said you wanted to speak to me, I thought you were upset because, I was sitting next to Traci. Don't scare me like that again, okay?"

Taki chuckles, "I'm not worried about her. It never crossed my mind that you might be with her, besides you were expecting me tonight and I know you would never try to hurt me like that…would you?"

Marc takes his face in his hands, "I'll never play games with you and you can believe that." He kisses Taki again and tells him maybe they should lock the door since they all used the same office. Taki agrees and Marc gets up to lock the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paula giggles, "What do you make of the two of them?"

Ryan says, "I think they're going to use the office for a tryst. What do you think?"

They are all laughing when Morgan walks up with her husband in tow. She looks around the table, "Well I see everyone is in a good mood tonight. What's so funny?"

Ryan looks up and stands to shake hands with her husband, Colin. He makes the introductions to the other women. He invites them to join the table and Morgan tells him she has to go to the office to check an invoice.

Colin takes a seat and Ryan stops her, "I don't think you want to go there right now. Marc is having a private meeting with someone. He should be finish in a little while. Why don't you have a drink until he comes out?"

"Oh that's okay, I'll just slip in and out they won't even know I've been there." Before Ryan could stop her, she is off and heading for the office.

He stands and looks at her back wondering if he should go after her. Colin tells him, "Just let her go, what harm she can do. All she has to say is excuse me, grab what she wants, and get out. What's the big deal Ryan? It's not like something is going on in there."

He laughs and Ryan looks at him without laughing. He looks at the look on Ryan's face and says, "Don't tell me, Marc is in the office getting it on with a woman?"

Paula chuckles, "Something like that, but he's in there with his new boyfriend."

Colin looks at her and then at Ryan, "You're kidding right? I didn't know he was gay. I always thought he was into women. Well Morgan is always doing her own thing so I guess she'll start listening to other people now. I hope she doesn't walk in on them at the wrong time."

He orders his drink and shakes his head thinking about what might happen. Traci looks at him, "You shouldn't worry about it, we're all consenting adults and I'm sure Morgan will be able to handle it. You two aren't homophobic, are you?"

"No, as a matter of fact my younger sister is gay and she has her friends over at my house all the time. I don't have a problem with it, I just don't want Morgan walking in on him, no matter who he's with. She is rather pushy when she wants her way. Am I right Ryan?"

"Yeah, she will barrel her way in and maybe their having a spat right now, so we really couldn't say." He turns his head, looks at the bar, and spots Katou standing there looking at the door. He excuses himself and goes over to the bar.

He taps Katou on the shoulder and he spins around. "Hey Ryan, how's it going?" They shake hands and Ryan asks about Iwaki. Katou tells him he talking to someone at the door, so he came to the bar to order their drinks. He looks around, sees Paula and Traci, and waves at them while Iwaki walks up. He greets Ryan, picks up his drink, and takes a sip. Ryan invites them to his table and they accept and follow him. When they get to the table he fills them in on whom Colin is and they take their seats.

Colin looks over at Katou, "Have we met before, I don't recognize you but your voice sounds familiar." Katou looks at him, "Are you into anime films and adult ova?"

Colin cocks his head to the side, "That's where I've heard your voice! You're the voice of 'Kyo, the destroyer' right? I know you've got to be, it's his voice, right!" Katou laughs, "Yes that's me, I didn't think anyone was still watching that. I did his voice over a year ago. Do you enjoy anime?"

"I'm a big fan of anime and the adult ova's that are in English. They are my only weakness, besides my wife, that is. Man it is really great to meet you too. You're as good looking as the character you play. Is that a requirement also?"

Colin laughs and turns to the others, "Have you heard him perform, this man is great. I feel like asking for your autograph, but I know that is pretty lame but I will bring my CD copy and I do want you to sign that, if you don't mind."

Katou laughs and says of course. Iwaki is looking at him with pride because he hears this voice every night and every morning. It has always put him at ease and turned him on, at the same time. Traci says she is going to have to pick up some of the titles and listen to them, just to see what the fuss is about, but she knows he has a great voice, so she is not surprised.

Iwaki smiles, "I have yet to hear him in anything, but I know it will be a smash no matter what he does."

Katou touches his hand, "Thank you Iwaki that means a lot, to know you have confidence in me." Colin looks over at the two of them, "Oh, so you two are a couple. I didn't know that, no wonder you are so convincing on tape. You make me believe every word you say and you say it with such grace. I almost had a man crush on you myself."

Everyone is laughing, as Morgan comes back to the table. She takes her seat and smiles at everyone, "What did I miss here because I sure didn't miss anything back in the office."

Colin explains to her about Katou being a voice actor and that he has some of his work on anime. She looks over at him, "He has a lot of the Japanese anime on tape and some that is subtitled in English.

Ryan asks Morgan if she had a chance to get in the office. "I knocked on the door and turned the knob but it was locked and he wouldn't open it. He says he's busy and he would be out in a minute. Who is he meeting with Ryan, that it's so private?"

Ryan clears his throat and is about to answer when he sees Marc and Taki make their way back to the table.

"See for yourself Morgan. That's Marc's new friend, now that he has learned to take no, for an answer." They arrive at the table and Marc looks over at Morgan, "You can get in the office now, if you like."

He turns to Colin, Katou and Iwaki and says hello. He is about to introduced Taki and Colin when he stands and says, "Taki, it's been a long time."

Taki smiles, "Yes it has been, I heard you had gotten married. Is this your new bride?" He smiles at Morgan, "This is her, Morgan say hello to Taki Roberts, he's a champion ballroom dancer. I have taken countless pictures of him, in and out of the theater."

Morgan smiles at him, "I have seen your pictures and I think I saw you dance before, you are great. Where did you meet Marc? I know it wasn't here, because I've never seen you at the club."

Taki smiles at her and looks over at her husband, "My, Colin, you do have an inquisitive bride. Is she always like this?"

Marc, Ryan and Colin answers in unison, "Yes she is." Everyone starts to laugh and Morgan looks around and joins in.

"I guess I am a little, nosey, I'm sorry about that. It's just so much has happen since I went on my honeymoon, and I feel like I'm playing catch up now. I didn't mean anything by it so forgive me."

"Its okay I really don't mind, I was just teasing you. I met Marc at another club where we both have a membership. We've known each other for quite a while. I don't know about you Marc, but I could use a drink right about now."

Marc smiles at him and calls the waiter over. He puts his arm on the back of Taki's seat, listening as he and Colin discuss the merits of modern dance verses ballroom dance.

Katou sits closer to Iwaki and whispers. "Maybe this will work out after all. We can come here and have a good time with out any interruptions."

Iwaki leans over, "It was all thanks to you, and I love it when you're so forceful."

Katou laughs and picks up his drink, catching Marc looking over at him. He turns back to Iwaki and asks if he is enjoying himself and he says yes as long as they are together.

Traci looks over to the bar and spots Kyle and he looks as if he is alone. She excuses herself and goes over to the bar. He looks up as she approaches and smiles at her.

"Hey stranger how have you been, did you just get back in town?"

He picks up his drink, "Yes I got back tonight and remembered the set here on Sunday and thought I'd stop and hear a little music before I turn in for the night. I see you people look as though you're having a good time. I planned to say hello, before I left. Have you seen Connie around lately? I miss her and didn't want to call her this late at night. Is she doing okay?"

Traci looks up at him, "You know I don't think she would mind if you called her at any time. All she could do is talk about you the whole time you were gone. I think she rather missed you too. You should give her a call tonight I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I called her earlier to invite her out but she said she was going to sit this one out and that's rare for her."

He sips his drink and smiles, this is something he loves hearing since he missed her too. He tells her he is going to call her now and excuses himself to make the call.

She goes back to the table and tells them, Kyle will be over to say hello after he talks to Connie. She looks over at Katou, "Come on handsome I want to dance, indulge me please."

He gets up, "I'll be honored to dance with you." He leads her on the dance floor and Iwaki sits back and enjoys his drink while watching them. Morgan says that looks like fun and pulls Colin up to dance. Taki looks over at Paula, "Would you like to dance with me, that is if Ryan doesn't mind."

"I don't mind, Paula you get to dance with a professional so have fun." He smiles over at her as she gets up to dance with Taki.

Marc sits up and watches as he moves out on the dance floor. He has never seen Taki dance but he has heard he is quite good. He looks over at Iwaki and sees that he hasn't taken his eyes off Katou since he left the table.

He smiles to himself and is happy Katou is here tonight. If he can't have him, seeing him would have to do. He looks toward the dance floor and watches Taki and Katou. He thinks no one notices what he is doing but Iwaki cuts his eyes over at him and sees where his eyes are drift.

He doesn't say anything because as long as he is not trying to get next to Katou, everything is okay with him. He sits back and shakes his head sipping on his drink, he knows the affect Katou has on Marc. No matter who he is with, he will always want Katou. He can never have him but if he so much as touches him, he knows he will try and kill him. He sits up in his seat and tries to get a whole of himself, he knows, he might say something he may regret, sitting here thinking about what might or might not happen.

He looks over at Ryan, "It seems like Paula is a very good dancer herself. She is keeping up with him without any effort; they look pretty good out there."

Marc says, "Yeah, she is good isn't she."

Ryan smiles, "She is good and I think Taki will not find her lacking."

Iwaki laughs, "You know we sound like fathers watching their children. Let's order some champagne, my treat Ryan, so we can toast Taki's expertise on the dance floor and Paula looking like a professional. What do you say?"

Marc turns, "Well I'm all for celebrating Taki, any chance I get and champagne does sounds good, but let me take care of it."

He gets up and goes to the bar for the champagne. Ryan looks over at Iwaki, "Looks like Marc is over Katou, wouldn't you say?"

Iwaki looks at him as he sips his drink, "Yeah, but only time will tell. While he was whispering in Taki's ear, he was cutting his eyes at Katou, but he was discreet about it so I let it go. I know you can't really get over someone you profess to care about like he did, but I know he will eventually, so I won't say anything for now as long as he keeps his attention on Taki. I think Taki is good for him, he seems to be pretty much into Marc, and I do wish the two of them the best. Now I'm being selfish and I always tell Katou, he is the selfish one. I guess anyone can be possessive, from time to time."

Ryan agrees with him, "I know I'm that way about Paula. I've never met anyone like her before and I don't want anyone, trying to hit on her. I don't know what I would do, if I'm faced with something like that. If I had been in your shoes, I would have kicked Marc's ass but then that's just me, you know?"

Iwaki laughs, "You know, that did cross my mind, but I knew I would have to see him again and I didn't think it would look right to be fighting over a man. Can you imagine it?"

Ryan looks at him and then he starts laughing as he pictures Iwaki and Marc going at it, over Katou. Just then Summer walks up and stands in front of Ryan. He looks up and stops laughing, Iwaki looks up at her also, wondering who she is. He looks over at Ryan and back at her.

Ryan says, "Is there something you wanted? I thought we said all we had to say to each other. So what brings you back?" She looks at Iwaki, "Hello I'm Summer and you are?" Iwaki smiles, "Now I remember you, we've met before Summer, I'm Iwaki. We met here if I'm not mistaken, am I right Ryan?"

Ryan leans back, "Yeah, you two were introduced a while ago. Do you see what I mean Summer we mean nothing to each other. You can't even remember the people that are close to me."

Kyle walks up as they are having this exchange, looks at her, and says hello. He looks at Ryan and Iwaki, "I just stopped by to say hello, I'm on my way out to see Connie. I'll see you on Wednesday Ryan and I hope to see you also Iwaki."

With that, he takes off, with Connie on his mind.

As he is leaving, Marc comes back with the champagne and the waiter with the glasses. She takes notice of the champagne and looks at Ryan, "I see you have something to celebrate, and could it be our break up?"

The others approach the table as she says this and they all look over in her direction. Paula looks over at Ryan, "Is there a problem?" Traci says, "I heard someone say '_break up'_ didn't I?"

They stand there looking at her waiting for her to say something. She looks over at the women, "I suppose one of you is his new girlfriend?"

Traci says, "So that must make you, his old girlfriend then." She zeros in on Traci, "You must really think you're something hitting on my man, while my back was turned. Well you won't get away with it, trust me."

Ryan stands, "I'm sorry about this, excuse me. Everyone have a seat I'll be back shortly." He reaches out to take her arm and she pulls away. She is staring at Traci and Paula is glaring at her behind Traci.

Katou pulls out his chair and is about to seat down when she notices him for the first time. She looks over at Ryan, "Since you found a new friend why don't you introduce me to him. This way we can all have new people in our lives."

Everyone looks at Katou who picks up his glass, "Did someone say something about champagne?"

She walks over to Katou, "My name is Summer do you need a new girlfriend."

Katou just stares at her and she looks over at Taki, "How about you, do you need a new girlfriend. It seems like I'm suddenly available and now I have some free time."

Marc looks at her with pity, "Summer I think you've had too much to drink, why don't you let me call you a cab."

Ryan takes her arm, "I'll take care of her. Come with me I'll make sure you get home." He walks with his arm around her and takes her to the front.

Marc goes to the bar and calls a cab.

Katou looks up, "One thing is for certain, whenever I come here, there is never a dull moment. Will someone please pour me some champagne?"

Paula looks over to where Ryan has taken Summer, wondering if she is going to make another scene. Iwaki looks at Katou, pours him some champagne, and passes the bottle around. He says, "Feel better now Katou. You almost had a chance at a girlfriend, you're not sorry are you?"

"Give me a break she was lashing out at Ryan. She did not mean it even you know that. Besides, she also tried to hit on Taki and probably you to, before we got here." He looks at him over the rim, clinks his glass with Iwaki's, and takes a sip.

Iwaki smiles, "You are so insightful Katou I never knew that about you." Katou looks at him and whispers, "I can show you a lot of things you don't know about me when we get home. That is, if you really want to know."

"I look forward to knowing everything there is to know about you, I want to know it all." Katou smiles as he licks his bottom lip.

Taki is looking at the both of them, "How long have you two been together?" Iwaki looks up, "Just for a little while, but it seems like forever, right Katou?"

He looks at Iwaki, "Believe it or not it has been forever, we just didn't know it." He gives Iwaki a wink and he blushes and shakes his head. "You are definably a handful, Katou."

Marc looks at Taki, "I hope you are enjoying yourself tonight. We always have some excitement going on at the club. I'm just glad it's not because of me this time."

Taki looks at him, "What do you mean by that statement? Is there something I should know?" Marc smiles, "No everything is fine, it only happen once and I'll tell you about it later, okay?" Taki looks at him as he sips his champagne and nods.

Iwaki looks over at Marc, "Do you think we could get another bottle of champagne, it looks as though Ryan is missing out on this one and you know we wanted it special." Marc nods his head, "Yes you're right, I'll get another. Excuse me everyone, I'll be right back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan is at the front of the club with Summer. Until Marc mentioned it, he didn't think' she was drunk. He thought she had left the club after their conversation earlier, but she had to drink some courage to confront him. He has never seen her this way before and he is a little worried about her. He sits her at the bar and tells her she needs to get herself together, because she has had too much to drink. He gets her a glass of water, calls the bartender over, and asks him why he let her drink so much, and she tells him she only had two drinks and if she is drunk, it was not here.

Ryan looks over at Summer and thinks that maybe, she is faking it. Damn she did this to get him away from the table and she said all those things on purpose. Now he feels like an idiot trying to help her like this. He looks over at her and he notices she hasn't slid off the stool and is leaning back on it comfortably. He looks over at his table and sees; Paula is looking at him with a worried look on her face. He gives her a small nod to come to him and she notices it. He walks backs over to her and asks her if she feels better and she reaches up, to put her arms around his neck, just as Paula walks up.

She stands in front of Ryan and Summer puts her arms around Paula. She looks up in Paula's face and pulls back in shock. She looks around for Ryan and sees he has been pushed to the side.

"I'm afraid you are trying to hug the wrong person. Ryan has moved out of the way. You know how men are, when they're through with us they really don't want us, to touch them, I'm sure you understand. Ryan is no different, so please, don't touch him again. I wouldn't like it either." Paula looks through the glass doors and sees the cab pull up. "Oh look, I think that's your cab. Ryan, go back to the table I'll make sure she gets in her cab."

She looks at him; he turns, and walks back to the table without a word. She looks over at Summer, grabs her arm tightly, leads her to the cab driver, and tells him to take her where she wants to go. She looks at Summer, "If I ever see you around him again, I'll make you regret it." She smiles at the driver and returns to the club.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan arrives at the table and flops down in his seat. "Where is the waiter, I need a drink." Katou calls the waiter over and orders for him and Ryan looks at him and says thanks.

Marc comes back as Paula walks up and they both take their seats. He says, "Now, since everyone is here, we are going to toast the dancing couple, one half that is Taki, and the other that is Paula. You two look good out there, no shit!"

Everyone laughs and clink their glasses together. Paula laughs, "He can make anyone look good, I'm just happy it was me." Ryan pulls her over and gives her a hug and whispers in her ear, "Thanks baby, you are a life saver. I'll tell you tonight what went on earlier, okay?" She puts her hand on the side of his face, "I know Ryan, don't worry about it."

Everyone is drinking champagne and having a wonderful time when Katou says, "I wish men could dance with men, I want to hold Iwaki in my arms right now."

Everyone looks at him in surprise and Traci says, "I know how you feel Katou, I love to feel Noah's arms around me when we dance."

Morgan pipes up with, "Me to, I love when I dance with Colin, but you know I have seen men do freestyle stepping, before and it looks sharp. Are you familiar with Stepping, Katou?"

"No I can't step, but I have heard of it. Can you step Taki?" Taki smiles, "Yes I can, would you like to learn?" Katou smiles, "Yes I would but only if Iwaki will learn, with me."

Iwaki laughs, "I already know how to step, but I don't know how to freestyle that well yet. Can you teach that Taki, we know you're a professional so we will be willing, to pay?"

"It's no problem I teach people different steps all the time. However, we will have to have a hardwood floor to practice. Do you have a hardwood floor at your house?"

"Yes we do, you mean you are willing to come and teach us at the house? That would be great. How about the rest of you, can you all step?"

Everyone says yes and Ryan says he used to freestyle but it has been a while. Colin says he should still be able to do it and when Katou learns and Iwaki catches up, they should all dance here at the club and put on a show for the regulars.

Marc sits up, "You know that sounds like a good idea. Yeah, we should do that, I'm willing, how about you Ryan?"

He looks at Paula, "What do you think, will I be making a fool of myself sweetheart?"

"I think it's a great idea, you should have fun, besides, nothing looks better than a row of handsome men, dancing freestyle." He kisses her on top of her head, "You know how to convince me don't you. Hey, I'm in too; I just have to do a little catching up also. Let's set a date and do it."

"How long do you think it would take Katou, since you're the only one that has to start from scratch?" Paula smiles at him as she waits on his answer.

"I think I can learn pretty quickly, after all, Iwaki can step, so he will give me the steps for that and Taki can show us all how to freestyle. However I don't know what freestyle is, but if it's not too hard, I think I can get it."

Taki smiles, "Freestyle is something you do, to show your special style of stepping. You can dance with a partner or you can dance along, either way you look good doing it."

"I remember dancing like it was a competition to see who had the best freestyle." Iwaki puts his hand behind Katou's chair and squeezes his shoulder.

Colin says he remembers too. They talk about dancing for a while and everyone is excited about the dance off. The women say they will be the cheering squad and everyone is excited. They all start to leave, Taki, Katou exchange cell phone numbers, he, and Iwaki head out and offer to walk Traci to her car. They stop at her car and Katou makes sure she gets in before walking to his car with Iwaki behind the wheel. They wait until she pulls out and follows her on to the street.

XXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Selfish Lovers 16**

Chapter 16

XXXXXXXX

Katou and Iwaki are on their way home after a night out with friends.

Iwaki glances over at Katou, "It was a pretty good night tonight wasn't it?"

Katou lies back closing his eyes, "The best part was Marc not hitting on me. I for one am glad he met Taki; I just hope he keeps him on a leash. He still makes me nervous and I don't trust him but I will give him the benefit of the doubt, right now."

"You know, I saw him stealing glances at you from time to time. He may be with Taki, but I think if you gave him any encouragement, he would drop Taki for you. Trust your instinct with him okay, I don't want to hurt him about you, but I will."

Katou opens his eyes, "Sometimes I wonder about you. I know how you feel about me and all, but when you say things like that, it rather excites me. There is no way, I could ever be with anyone but you and I hope you know that, but I don't want you to get in any trouble over me. I have to ask, were you this way with your girlfriends?"

"Before I met you, I was never this way, I couldn't care less if someone wanted the woman I was with, as long as they didn't disrespect me in the process, everything was cool. I lost a few girlfriends, because they all said the same thing _'I didn't care enough'_ I guess I hadn't met the person I was passionate about, until I met you. There is something different about you. I can't really say what it is, but I know I don't have any plans on letting you out of my life, any time soon. So you have to put up with me, for a while."

Katou smiles, "I could put up with you forever, Iwaki." He glances over at Katou, "Remember you're the one that said it."

Katou chuckles, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you. You are so adorable, that's why I love you so much." Iwaki laughs and they continue on their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marc and Taki say good night to everyone and leave. Ryan is watching them as they walk out together.

He turns to Paula, "Are you ready to go sweetheart?" She says yes and leaves Morgan and Colin at the table since Morgan has to close for the night.

Colin goes in the office with her to go over the paper work and lock the monies and receipts in the safe. She is behind the desk and he is at the bar pouring a drink when he says, "You know I had no idea that Taki was seeing Marc. Did you know about it, I mean that Marc is gay?" She looks up from her work, "Well I heard he was trying to hit on Katou until he punched him in the jaw for dedicating a song to him which made him and Iwaki pissed off last week. Didn't I tell you about it?"

He looks at her, "No you didn't, if you had, I think I would have remembered. I can't get over the fact that one of your old boyfriends is gay. Didn't you notice it at all? You were lovers after all." She drops her pen and looks up at him, "How long have you known Colin?"

He turns to her, "I've known for quite a while now. It doesn't bother me, everyone has a past including me. It's just, in my opinion you should have been able to tell. I think Marc is cool and all but, he is a bit arrogant for my taste. He seems to be happy with this fellow though so I'm guessing he must really like him and it's not all about the sex. Are you disappointed he didn't care for you as much as he does Taki?

"Well to be truthful it was basically a one night stand that lasted to long. I wasn't in love with him and he wasn't in love with me, so there is nothing for me to be disappointed about. Besides, he is into Katou and I think he is with Taki to satisfy his ego. Katou turned him down flat. Remember I told you he had a run in with someone? Well Katou is the one he was interested in but he made it clear he only wanted Iwaki. After that, he started up with Taki. I doubt if it lasts long. Marc is fickle when it comes to relationships, but now he is out of his league I think Taki is playing for keeps."

Colin smiles, "He seems as if he really cares about him, he was watching him all night. It was though he couldn't keep his eyes off him, I was kind of envious myself." He says this as he watches her face for a reaction.

"You have nothing to envy him about; I love you more than anyone. I hope you know that Colin?" She gets up from behind her desk and walks over to him and puts her arms around him, kissing him on the lips, "My eyes follow you every where you go, you are loved."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Taki and Marc go into the parking lot and stop at Marc's Mercedes talking. "Are you going home Marc?" He looks at Taki, "Why, do you have some place else in mine?"

Taki gets close to him "I do, why don't you follow me home tonight. I really would like to hold you and kiss you properly. That is, if you want to also."

Marc gives him a half smile as he answers, "I couldn't think of a more fitting end to the evening. Lead the way, I'll follow you anywhere." Taki smiles and goes to his Porsche. He pulls out of the parking lot with Marc following close behind.

Marc is smiling in anticipation of making love to Taki all night long. He wonders why he feels this way about a man he has known for over a year and had nothing more than casual conversation. Now, he is the object of his desire and is always looking forward to seeing him, no matter how brief.

They arrive at Taki's home on the north side of town and Marc pulls up and parks behind him. Taki is waiting for him as he gets out of the car. He turns and leads him into the building and they take the elevator up to the top floor. He walks to ph2 and unlocks the door. Marc walks in and looks around admiring the décor.

He turns to Taki, "This is a nice place Taki, you must be doing well with your dancing. Mind if I take advantage of the view?" Marc walks over to the double doors of the balcony and swing them open. He steps out onto the balcony and looks down. The people look like ants down below. He looks up at the sky and over at the skyline with the sears tower in the background.

As he is admiring the view, Taki walks up behind him, puts his arms around his waist, and kisses him on the side of the neck. "I'm glad you like it but I have something more for you to like Marc."

He turns around in Taki's arms, "I think I have all I need right here." Taki looks up in his face and smiles; he takes Marc's hand and leads him into the bedroom.

He starts to unbutton Marc's shirt and looks him in the eyes as he is doing this. Marc puts his hand on Taki's and brings it to his lips, he pulls Taki in his arms as they fall back on his bed, with Marc on top. Taki has his arms around his shoulders as Marc is kissing him all over his face and neck. He sticks his tongue in Taki's ear and he moans low as he digs his fingers in to his shoulders. Marc leaves a trail of wet kisses down the side of his neck. He moves Taki's shirt up, licks his chest, and encircles one nipple with his tongue. He puts his hand on top of Marc's head and says, "That feels so good Marc…don't stop."

Marc pulls his pants over his hips and slides his hand inside his briefs. He strokes Taki's erection and kisses him on the lower part of his stomach. He uses his thumb and forefinger to massage it gently as it leaks over his fingers. He licks the side of his erection and puts his hand on it to guide it to his mouth. Taki gasps and grabs the sheets in his fists. Marc looks up at Taki and puts his to fingers in Taki's mouth. He sucks on them and Marc gets a sensation that he can feel shoot through his whole body. Taki is sucking on Marc's fingers and poking them with his tongue. Marc can feel the tingle, decides he has had enough foreplay, pulls his fingers from Taki's mouth, lifts up his hips, and inserts them in his backside slowly. Taki is overcome with erotic sensations as Marc hits his pleasure spot repeatedly. He is watching Taki's face and is enjoying the look on it. He thinks to himself, "This man is so beautiful, how can I want anyone else."

He pulls his fingers out, "Are you ready for me Taki?" To which he replies, "Yesss, take me now Marc…I want you now!" Marc gets up, pulls his pants down, and grabs Taki's hips and tries to push in slowly but Taki has other things on his mind and pushes his hips onto Marc's erection and cries out at the pleasure and pain that fills him to the hilt. He calls to Marc to go deeper and deeper because it feels so good. Marc falls on his side without pulling out of Taki, grabs his erection in his hands, and starts to pump it up and down as he sucks him on the side of the neck and pushes into him from behind. Taki moans with pleasure at every thrust.

"Marc I'm going to cum…I can't help it…it feels so good."

"Not now Taki, wait for me baby you can do it…one more minute." He plunges into Taki with reckless abandon and is about to cum when he says, "Now baby do it now…we can do it together. And with a last snap of his hips, they both climax together, as Taki shoots all over Marc's hand, as his seed fills the silver haired man. He holds Taki close to his chest as the waves of pleasure washes over the both of them. Marc falls on his side, pulls Taki's face around, and kisses him on the lips. He rubs Taki's stomach and whispers in his ear, "You're wonderful Taki, and I could stay inside you forever. You're so hot, Taki that I think I could be with you for a long time, that is, if you allow me too." He pulls Taki's back against him and kisses him on his shoulders while holding him tightly.

Taki puts his hand on the side of Marc's face, "Marc you always put me in a trance when you make love to me and I would love to be with you."

He turns around, "Marc, I know how you may think; you want to be with me right after we have made love, but you know you might change your mind. Then, where will that leave me?"

He kisses Marc on the side of the face and on the lips, he sticks his tongue inside his mouth and Marc sucks on it then, caresses it with his own. He pulls back, "I'll stay with you forever, if you want me too. I don't want you with anyone else but me, Taki. Do you think you can handle an exclusive relationship with me? I know it's pretty soon to be asking you this, but I want you to be mine. When I heard Iwaki say that about Katou, I thought he was crazy, but now I know how he feels."

"Can we belong to each other, Taki?" He looks at Marc and tilts his head to the side. "You really mean that Marc? You want an exclusive relationship with me. No side dates, and no casual sex with any one else?"

"What happens if Katou suddenly becomes free? Will you still feel this way?" He sits up and looks down at Marc with a serious expression on his handsome face. "I saw you looking at him when you thought no one was watching, but I think Iwaki saw you because he looked right at me as if to say you are not over him yet. Now, you tell me, is it true? Are you over him yet, Marc?"

He pulls Taki's face to him and kisses him. "I don't want anyone but you. Yes, I did want him before, but Taki and there is no one I want more, than I want you. So believe me when I tell you, I want only you."

He rolls him over, kisses him, and strokes his lower stomach playing with his pubic hair. Taki closes his eyes and smiles, "You know just how to make me do whatever you want don't you? If you are over him, than yes, I will be with you only. However, I'm warning you, I'm a jealous lover Marc and I can't say what I will do if I think you are cheating."

Marc chuckles, "You are one person I will never want to cheat on. I care too much about keeping you happy. I always want to see you smiling, when you are looking at me, or thinking about me. I want your happiness above all else and I don't care who knows it."

Taki smiles at him and sits up; he looks him in the face to see if he is serious. Marc is saying all the right things, he does sound sincere, and all but, he is afraid to let him know how important he is to him just now. The last relationship he was in, ended badly and he didn't want to go through the pain of being rejected again. He was told, they didn't have a relationship, only sex but he had acted a fool and let his heart get involved. They had some wonderful times together, and he still missed him, but he knew, he was not the man for him since he was still into women. Later he found someone that made it impossible for the two of them to be together.

Taki thought he could change his mind but luck was not on his side and so he had lost him to a woman. Well he won't make that mistake again and no matter what Marc said, he will be on his guard. "You know I think you really believe what you're saying. I do care for you Marc and I want to be with you also, but let's not mention love just yet, I don't want to spoil what we have right now. So shut up and give me another kiss I want you to send me back into a hypnotic state." Marc smiles down at him and proceeds to give him just what he wants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iwaki is in the shower while Katou is still in bed. He rolls over and reaches out for Iwaki and all he feels is the pillow. He slowly opens his eyes and stretches his arms over his head. He can smell coffee so he gets up and goes into the kitchen. He pours a cup and leans against the counter sipping it when Iwaki comes in and joins him.

"I see you finally woke up, sleepy head." Katou smiles at him, pours him a cup of coffee, and adds a little sugar. He hands it to Iwaki and kisses him on the side of his face. "Good morning to you too, I see you're up early. Is something important going on at the office?"

Iwaki sips his coffee, "I have a breakfast meeting with a client and I don't want to be late. I also have to stop by the office to pick up some documents for her signature. I should have picked them up Saturday but you know I was sidetracked. So now I have to get them today and then be on my way."

Katou is looking at him over his cup, "Is it who I think it is?" Iwaki puts his cup down, "I don't know, who do you think it is? It doesn't matter because I know you're not worried about my female clients are you?"

Katou looks at him, lifts the corner of his lip, "I guess not, I know you're not interested in any of them, so have fun on your breakfast date."

He turns and walks out of the kitchen leaving Iwaki wondering what has gotten into him now. He sets his cup in the sink, reaches over for Katou's cup, and rinses them both out. He walks back into the bedroom and starts to get dressed. Katou is lying down on the bed watching him. Iwaki can feel his eyes on him as he is combing his hair back.

He puts down the comb, "Is there something wrong with me having breakfast with Ms. Colby, Katou. You know I do have female clients and I am around women all the time so if we are going to have a problem with me doing my job you need to tell me now."

Katou gets up off the bed and walks over to Iwaki, "You know how I feel about you being around women that I know are interested in you but I trust you Iwaki so don't give me a second thought. It's my problem not yours, I'll be fine."

He puts his arms around Iwaki and kisses him. Iwaki puts his arms around his waist and pulls him in closer and whispers in his ear, "You are the only one in my heart, so please, never forget that Katou."

He kisses him and pulls away saying he has to go. Katou watches as he grabs his briefcase and heads out the door. He knows, Iwaki cares for him but he has never been in love with a man before. He doesn't want Iwaki to change his mind. Right now he knows he is better for him then anyone else could ever be and he is not about to lose him over his misguided jealousy.

The blonde haired man goes into the shower and steps in. The warm water runs down his slim but muscular body. He thinks about the last time he was jealous of the attention, he was paying to Sandy, at the club. He made sure he wasn't able to think about anyone else but him. He was marking his territory. They made love at least three times until Iwaki could barley move.

He strokes himself as he thinks about the way he was pounding into him and finds himself hard, just remembering their lovemaking. God he loved that man and he couldn't keep his hands off him either and it must be love if the mere thought of him makes him hard.

He turns the water on cold and shivers as it pours over his body but it does the trick. He gets out and is toweling himself off when he hears his cell phone ring. He wraps the towel around his waist and goes in the bedroom to answer it. He is surprised; it is Taki calling about setting up a time for stepping practice. He tells him he could probably swing it because he didn't want to take any time away from Iwaki.

"Why don't I call you back later on today when I find out how late Iwaki is working. I can get back to you this afternoon, is that okay with you"

"That's fine, I hope I didn't call to early, I wanted to catch you before you started your day. We could meet after work at my studio if you like; no one will be using it tonight. So remember this will be a good time and I'll talk with you later, okay."

He hangs up and walks to the closet to get dressed. He is hoping Marc will not be with him tonight, he doesn't want him staring, while they rehearse. He still doesn't trust Marc and just because he is seeing Taki, does not mean he is off the hook. Only time will tell if he is as into Taki, as he claims to be. Katou dresses and heads out for work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iwaki meets Ms. Colby for breakfast at her estate. As her butler escorts him down the long corridor to the dining room, he admires the artwork adorning the walls. He can tell they are all originals with not a fake in the group. He goes into the dining room and she comes to him, leading him to the table.

"I'm so glad you could join me this morning, I have jet lag and I couldn't make it out of the house. I hope you will forgive me."

"Oh it's no problem Ms. Colby, whatever is easiest for you I'm happy to be of assistance." She looks at him with a warm smile, "Please call me Angela, Ms. Colby sounds so formal and I'll call you Iwaki, if that's alright with you?"

He is having breakfast as she is talking about her trip. He wonders how long he has to stay since she has on a revealing outfit. She looks as if she is unaware, her gown keeps plunging down over her breast, revealing she is not wearing a bra, not that she needed one.

He tries to concentrate on the conversation but she is so distracting. Now he knows why Katou gets upset when he is around women. He is so engrossed in his thoughts that he does not realize she has asked him a question.

He looks up, "I'm sorry I didn't hear you, please forgive me." She looks at him, "Did your mind wander for a bit? What were you thinking about Iwaki?"

He puts his head down wondering what should he say then he thinks the truth. "I was thinking, I'm having breakfast with a beautiful woman and I can't seem to get past that fact. You are so distracting, I can't think of business, right now. Please forgive my rudeness; I know I'm out of line here, so if you want I'll meet you back at the firm."

He makes a gesture as if to get up and she stops him with, "That's not anything to get worked up about Iwaki, I find you very attractive also. So please, don't be embarrassed about it. Besides, I just might have to monopolize your time today. You saw the paintings in the hall, well the appraisal is today, I need you here when they come and I have some other matters I need you to supervise. So I hope you're free for a few hours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katou is going out for lunch and remembers he has to call Taki and let him know if he can meet him at the studio today. He pulls out his cell phone and calls Iwaki. He gets his voicemail, so he hangs up and calls his office. Gilda picks up and tells him, Iwaki is with a client. He tells her to have him call him back, in the next hour and that's when she tells him, he was not in the office. Katou asks if he came in after his breakfast meeting and she hesitates, than tells him no. Katou thanks her and hangs up.

He tries his cell again and when it goes into voicemail, he leaves a message for him to call his cell as soon as he gets this massage. He hangs up and wondering why he would be gone all day with Ms. Colby. He goes out and catches up with Troy and the others. He remembers he has to call Taki and stays outside the restaurant and makes the call.

"I think I can meet you, since Iwaki will be busy working late, will it just be the two of us?"

"What you really mean is will Marc be there right? Don't worry I'll handle Marc, besides he says he's not interested in you." Taki laughs into the phone.

"It's not that and I'm not worried about him. I was just wondering if we would have anyone watching us, I get self-conscience when people are watching me and I don't know what I'm doing. Call it vanity if you want, but I don't like people seeing me when I'm not at my best."

"You are vain but that's cool, I do understand but you must remember it is a studio and it's where people come to practice and learn. So can you be here about five this afternoon? We'll have the place pretty much to ourselves then and no, Marc won't be here."

Katou laughs, "Look man I know the two of you are tight, so I'm not that vain. He knows how I feel and now I know how he feels, so I don't see a problem with him being there or not. I'll see you at five or a little after but either way I'll be there." He hangs up, goes into the restaurant, and orders his food. He leans against the counter and wonders what Iwaki is doing with that woman.

XXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Selfish Lovers 1**

Chapter 17

XXXXXXXX

Iwaki is up in the attic with Angela looking over some of her late husband items he has collected over the years and she is trying to decide which ones to keep and which ones to sell.

He is thinking to himself he hasn't worked this hard in a long time when he looks over at her and sees she is watching him with a coy look in her eyes. He smiles and turns back to cataloguing the various paintings and other items of interest. He is admiring some of the books because they are some first editions that will bring in a high price if she decides to sell.

She walks over to him, "I think we should break for lunch, don't you Iwaki, it is getting pretty late. He looks at his watch and sees that it is now 1:30 in the afternoon.

"I have to check in at the firm. I didn't think I would be here this long."

They go downstairs and he picks up his briefcase and takes out his cell phone. He notices he has a few massages on it so he checks them first and he hears Katou's voice telling him to call him back and a couple from Gilda. He calls the office and talks to Gilda.

She tells him, Katou called and sounded upset to hear, he wasn't in the office but the senior partners knew where he was and nothing, he couldn't handle tomorrow had come up. She tells him she is leaving early for a dentist appointment and she will see him tomorrow. He thanks her and dreads calling Katou back.

He dials his cell number, does not get an answer, and leaves him a massage. He goes into the dining room where the food has been set out buffet style, fixes him a plate, sits down with the others, and eats.

He looks around at the other two people and they start talking about the things that are to be auction and how much money it would bring in. As they talk, he wonders just how upset Katou really is. He should know this is part of his job. If he can't understand that then he doesn't know what to do, because he is not about to quit.

Katou is too selfish for words; he has to learn to get use to him working the way he does. This type of thing is something he has to do for a big client. When he gets home tonight, he will explain what happen and with any luck, there will not be any problems.

Iwaki thinks about the last time, Katou expressed his anger over a misunderstanding and he could barely move for a while. Sometimes he is out of control and although he didn't say he was making sure Iwaki didn't forget who he belonged too, he felt that was his intention. Katou can be jealous and he knows this, but he is not going to go through that again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marc and Ryan are talking about the night before in their office and laughing about putting on a show when Ryan tells him he needs some practice.

"Maybe you should go to the studio where he is teaching Katou today."

"Are you going over there?"

"No, if I go Tyler will be watching to see if I still want Katou and I can't have that. Besides, Katou may not want me there anyway and I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable. I think I've done enough to him for now. Who knows, maybe we can put this behind us in time. Right now, my main concern is keeping Tyler happy."

Ryan laughs, "Man, have you changed. I never knew you could care for anyone but yourself. Now I know why you were always ducking the women because of one night stands. You were into beautiful men. Why I didn't know, is a mystery. However, that does make me wonder, why you let Katou go so easily or have you. Marc, if Katou was to leave Iwaki, and I'm only saying if, would you go after him again?"

"You know, I really was bi-sexual, when I met Katou. Something about him had my head spinning. It wasn't just his looks it was more than that; he is the sexiest man I have ever met. He has a way of looking at you when you talk to him, as if you are the most important person in the room. His eyes follow your lips as you speak. It's as if he is thinking about kissing them. When I first spoke to him and he smiled at me I knew I had to have him, but that was only a dream. I still think he would be better off with me than with Iwaki, but…that's just my opinion. So I guess, to answer your question, yeah…I'll go after him in a heartbeat, but Ryan, please remember, this is between you and me, okay?"

Ryan shakes his head, "I would never repeat this to anyone because I wouldn't want to see you get hurt. But that doesn't mean you're not into Tyler does it?"

Marc walks over to the bar, pours a drink and holds it up, "May I always be with the one that holds my heart. Tyler is the love of my life and I will always make him feel that way."

Ryan smiles, "Well, I think I will meet them at the studio just to see if they talk about you at all, so call Tyler for me and ask if I can join them." Marc laughs as he picks up the phone to call Tyler.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katou arrives at the studio at 5:15 and goes inside. Tyler is at the window looking down on the city. Katou calls out to him and he turns around smiling. He walks over and they shake hands. He asks him if he know any basic steps because that way it shouldn't take long for him to learn freestyle. Katou tells him he tried it at home with Iwaki and he showed him what he knew.

Tyler laughs, "well, it looks like you do know something so let's go with freestyle." He walks over to the stereo and puts on Pilgrim and Katou says, "I didn't know you like Eric Clapton he's one of my favorites."

Tyler chuckles and says that he like all types of artists and this song just happens to be a stepper's theme song. Tyler is going over a few basic steps when Ryan walks in. They stop and greet him and he drops his coat in a chair and joins them in stepping. He shows off some of his moves and then Tyler shows off his.

They both look as if they were dancing on air. He wonders if he will ever dance like that and decides he will master the dance. They look so smooth and cool; he knows he has to learn. They stop and Tyler looks over at him and says, "Do you see how it's supposed to go? Do you think you'll be able to do this?"

"Man, I don't know but I am willing to give it a shot. I love the way it looks and you guys are great. Tell me Ryan, why are you here? You dance great now?"

"Thanks man, but I am a little rusty and I want to make sure I don't make a fool of myself on the floor for our dance-off. You know, we need the others here, so we don't look like a bunch of idiots. Where is Iwaki tonight Katou, is he working late? I know he can step but he must be a little rusty too."

"Yeah, he's working late, but I haven't spoken to him since this morning, he doesn't know I'm here. Maybe I should call him and let him know where I am so he won't be expecting me anytime soon. Excuse me guys I'll be right back."

He walks out into the hall, takes out his cell, and notices he has a massage from Iwaki. He listens to the massage and gets mad. He calls Iwaki cell and he still doesn't pick up so he calls the house and does not get an answer there either. He waits for the answering machine to pick up and tells him he is at the studio with Tyler and Ryan and for him to call him back. He goes back into the studio and they show him some steps.

He soon forgets about his anger over Iwaki spending the day with Ms. Colby. He is having fun learning the steps to the dance. They tell him he is catching on quickly because he is remembering the steps they are showing him.

He tries out on his own and after three hours, he has mastered the basic steps. He looks over at his jacket thinking he heard his cell. He walks over and flicks it open and sees that it is Iwaki calling. He tells them that he is going to take the call in the hall and walks out.

"Where are you Iwaki? I've been calling you all day!" he is fuming.

"I'm in my car driving home. I call the house but I didn't get an answer, so where are you?"

"I'm at the studio learning how to step with Tyler."

"What! I suppose Marc is there to. Where is the studio, I'm coming over there now."

Katou smiles to himself at Iwaki's reaction and his anger goes away completely. He laughs, "Don't worry it's just Tyler and Ryan here with me. Besides Tyler is his love interest so I don't think he will be hitting on me in front of him, do you? So if you want to come do so but we're about to wrap up here and I could meet you at home. Besides, I'm hungry, I didn't get a chance to eat, and did you have dinner yet?"

Iwaki tells him, he ate but since he is on his way home, he will stop and pick something up for Katou to eat. Katou smiles into the phone and says he'll be leaving in a few minutes. He goes back in and tells them he is leaving, because Iwaki is on his way home and he wants to feed him since he has not had dinner.

"I'll see you guys again here tomorrow, if you can get the place again, maybe Iwaki will be able to come, if he's not working late again."

Tyler looks at Ryan and back at him, "That sounds like a plan, the only time their busy in the evenings is on Thursdays, so we need to get here tomorrow. All of us should be here for practice soon, so we can coordinate our moves; we need to be able to do the steps in sync with each other. Although, you need the most practice, by the time we do our little routine, you should be up to par don't you think?"

Katou smiles and says he agrees and he will practice once he gets home. He says good-bye and heads out. Tyler and Ryan watch him as he hurries out and then look at each other.

"He must really be in love with Iwaki, it seems like his world revolves around him. He left out of here after one phone call."

"You know if Marc called me and told me to drop everything because he wanted to feed me I would go too."

Ryan laughs, "You've got a point because I would go if Paula called me. Unfortunately, she is out of town. However, I'm ready to go too, are you coming to the club tonight?"

"No, I'm going to do some catching up on my sleep, I'm heading home."

"I know Marc will be disappointed."

"He knows where to find me, just tell him I went home, if he wants to see me he'll be there. He just might leave work early, you never know. I haven't talk to him but I think he'll come to me. He wanted to come here, but he didn't want to make Katou feel uncomfortable, so he stayed away. Those two have to get along, if we want to pull this off, don't you think?"

"I agree with you about that and the sooner the better. I know Marc really cares about you and but I guess there is still some lingering resentment with Iwaki having to go off on him the way he did. I guess you can say there is some bad blood there, because Iwaki barely talks to him. However, I'll talk to Iwaki and see if I can get him to ease up on Marc. He did apologize to them and he should just accept it and let go. Iwaki is the stubborn type so I think he has to see, Marc is not going to try anything with Katou."

"When he found out Marc was interested in Katou, he told him in front of all of us, Katou belonged to him, and he didn't want him showing any un due concern for him. He was dead serious."

"Iwaki use to be with a woman when he first started coming to my club, but he was never into her the way he's into Katou. I always thought he was a cool customer when it came to his love life, but he showed us that Katou was not to be touched. However, Iwaki was teasing Katou telling him he was acting like a kid because he was drinking too much. He got up and left the table and Marc offered to see if he was okay and Iwaki went off." Since then he hasn't cared too much for Marc. He told him, he knew what he was trying to do and for him to back off."

Tyler shakes, "I don't see why that would make him upset with Marc, he was just showing concern, after all. There must be more to it than that, am I right?"

Ryan smiles, "Look I'm only telling you this so you can be up to speed about the situation, okay. Marc was trying to hit on Katou all night and it didn't end there. He found out where he worked and went to his job and that is why Iwaki doesn't like him. Katou ended up having to punch him in the jaw to drive his point home on why he didn't want his affection and told him, he did belong to Iwaki and there was nothing he could do about it. They haven't been together long, so they are still in the getting to know you phase, almost like a honeymoon. He is the one that convinced Iwaki to accept him, so I don't think anyone has a chance to come between those two and heaven help the one, who tries."

XXXXXXXXXX

Iwaki arrives home, puts the bags in the kitchen and walks into the bedroom. He undresses and heads for the shower. He is tired after spending the day with Angela Colby. He is thinking he is not going to be caught up in that again, without his assistant. The woman was all over him and he didn't want to be rude and lose the account but he was not part of the deal. He might have to turn her account over to one of the other partners of the firm. Katou aside, he does not like getting involved with his clients.

He steps into the shower and reaches for the sponge to get the dust from the attic off his body. He is enjoying the warm water as it cascades over him. He doesn't hear the door as it opens. Katou has made it home and stands in the doorway watching him as he rubs the sponge over his body. He turns and goes back into the bedroom and removes his clothes.

He eases into the shower and wraps his arms around his lover's waist. He kisses him on the side of the neck as he slides him hands down stroking his abs. Iwaki puts his hand behind him and holds onto Katou's hips. "I miss you today, you know that?"

Katou answers in a husky voice, "I couldn't tell since you're a hard man to catch up with. I've been looking for you all day. Don't do this to me again okay?"

Iwaki chuckles, "Never again, I promise." Katou smiles and takes the sponge out of his hand and washes his stomach and chest in slow movements and puts his other hand down and massages his erection.

Iwaki puts his hands up to his face wiping the water out of his eyes as Katou washes his body. He kisses Iwaki on the shoulders and back while he washes the front part of his body. Iwaki grabs his hand stops him so Katou pushes into him, "What's wrong Iwaki…is it to much for you?"

"That's not it…I don't want to be in the water right now I want to go to the bedroom…can't we go in there?"

Katou pulls back and turns him around, looking in his face, "You go I'll be there as soon as I take a shower, okay?"

Iwaki looks at him wondering if he is still angry with him being out of touch. He steps out of the shower, dries off and goes into the bedroom. He finds some joggers, slips them on, and proceeds to the kitchen to lay out the food he brought for Katou.

As he is setting the table, Katou walks in with a towel wrapped around his waist. He takes a seat without saying a word. He leans back watching Iwaki as he pours him a glass of wine. He sits across from Katou, "Are you angry with me, it couldn't be helped. This is my job Katou, you should understand that."

Katou picks up his sandwich, takes a bite, and chews as he watches Iwaki. He looks at him and can see why women would want him and he knows it is not his fault but he can't help being a little pissed off.

"Are you going to give me the silent treatment or are you going to talk to me? I won't know how you feel if you don't tell me, now will I Katou?"

The blonde picks up his wine and sips, "You knew I would be worried if I couldn't reach you and you didn't care did you? I suppose I should have known."

"Why would I play games, with you? I was helping her do inventory all day. She has many things she wants to sell at auction and I had to catalog all of them. She has many very expensive items her husband left her and right now, she needs my help with her affairs. It shouldn't take that long to set her affairs in order and I promise I'll keep my cell on and in my pocket from now on, okay?"

Katou narrows his eyes, "Is that why you needed a shower when you walk through the door. What were you trying to wash off Iwaki…her scent?"

Iwaki looks at him with a scowl on his face and gets up from the table. "Just what do you mean by that remark, are you accusing me of something? Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"I'm not saying that, I'm saying you made sure I couldn't reach you for a reason and I want to know why?" He stands as he says this so they are looking each other in the eyes.

He reaches out to Iwaki and he slaps his hand away, "Don't touch me…why would you want to be with someone you don't trust, why would you want to touch me, if you think I would fall for the first woman I'm with for any length of time. What would you have me do, stay here in the house and wait on you to come home to me? Is that the way you see it Katou?"

He looks at Iwaki with pain in his eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I don't want anyone else looking at you and I don't want you to look at them. I've never felt like this before and when it comes to you my imagination, work overtime. I know you have to work late hours sometimes and I'm fine with it but I know she wants you. I have the feeling she will try to break us up."

Iwaki watches him as he says this. He pulls the younger man into his arms. Katou puts his head on Iwaki's shoulder, "I don't want anyone taking you from me, I'm scared Iwaki, I'm just so afraid I'm going to lose you."

Iwaki strokes his damp hair, "I told you before, I'm not going anywhere as long as you don't throw me away. You should know how I feel about you Katou. Your acting this way isn't necessary, I've never been happier then this. I work and look forward to seeing you in the evening; you are what help me get through the day, knowing I'll see you smiling at me when we meet each other. So don't spoil it by hurling accusations at me. I will never cheat on you, I promise."

Katou looks up in his face and can see that he means what he is saying. He reaches up, pulls his head towards him, kisses him on the lips, "I do love you Iwaki, so much that I can't stand it. Sometimes I think, I'm dreaming and I'll wake up and you will tell me you have made a mistake being with me."

He pulls away, picks up his glass, sips his wine, and looks at Iwaki over his shoulder. "I don't know what I will do if you ever turned your eyes to another. I know I'm not making any sense right now, but it's as though I've been blessed to have you in my life and I couldn't let you go now without a fight, because I know I'll be fighting for my life."

Iwaki walks over and stands in front of him, "Katou you are my life and I love you too. So if you are dreaming I'll make sure you never wake up."

He pulls him in his arms, pulls the towel from around his waist, and lets it drop to the floor. He puts his hands on his hips and his tongue in his mouth. Katou raises his arms and puts them around his neck stroking the back of his head. Iwaki slides his finger down the center of his hips and probes the space in between. Katou pushes into Iwaki as his erection becomes swollen. Iwaki pushes him back onto the table and takes him into his mouth.

Katou arches his back and calls out Iwaki's name. He is holding on to his head and has a look of pure bliss on his face. Iwaki is sucking him and licking the insides of his thighs. Katou is on fire with the pleasure he is feeling. He has tears in his eyes because he loves this man so much that making love to him is so much more than sex. It's like a coming together of their souls and he knows, Iwaki is his soul mate.

He hopes Iwaki feels the same way he does. He looks down at Iwaki and thinks how beautiful he is when he looks up into his face. He pulls up, kisses Katou, and lifts his hips at the same time as he enters him. He pushes back and takes him in all the way. Iwaki is holding on to his hips as he hits his pleasure spot repeatedly. Katou holds on to his arms as he plunges deeper and deeper in side of him. He calls out to Iwaki not to stop and that it feels so good. Iwaki says, "This is all I need Katou… you calling my name. I love you so much…I'll always love you."

They both climax at the same time and he collapses on top of Katou shuddering as wave after wave of pleasure hits him. Katou puts his arms around him, "That was fantastic Iwaki, thank you I needed that."

Iwaki pulls out of him, looks him in the face, "I know, sometimes I have to show you how I feel about you so you don't go off half cocked. We can't have that you know, because I don't know what you're capable of pulling. You scare me sometimes love."

Katou looks at him smiling, "Don't say that Iwaki, you know perfectly well, what I'm capable of. As long as I don't have to share you with anyone I'm pretty tame, you know that… love."

He gets off the table, picks up his towel, puts it back around his waist, looks at Iwaki as he picks up the remainder of his sandwich, and eats it in two bites. He drinks the rest of his wine and starts to clean up the kitchen. Iwaki stands and watches him with a glass of wine in his hand sipping it slowly. "You know that could have waited. I would have cleaned it up. I guess I didn't do my job well, so I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom."

He drinks the last of his wine, hands the glass to Katou, and walks out of the kitchen. Katou stands there looking at Iwaki's back as he leaves. He thinks, "What does he mean by that? He didn't do his job well?"

XXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	18. admitting love

**Selfish Lovers 18**

Chapter 18

XXXXXXX

Noah arrives at the club, goes to the bar, and orders a drink. He spots Connie and Kyle sitting at a table and they wave him over. He picks his drink up and goes to join them. Connie smiles, "Are you here alone Noah? It's good to see you?" He and Kyle shake hands and he says Traci has some business to take care of so he came out for some music and a drink.

"Well I know I'm the envy of every woman here tonight with two handsome men at my table. Kyle laughs, "Don't get any ideas sweetheart you're here with only one."

Noah laughs with him, "You have to get use to Connie's humor, she is a breath of fresh air and besides I like it when a beautiful woman calls me handsome. It makes my day, or rather my night."

They're having a good time joking with each other when Ryan walks over. "Hey, what's so funny?" They all greet him and tell him to sit with them for a while. He calls the waiter over and buys a round for the table.

Connie looks around and says her luck just gets better and better. Ryan looks at her and the other two laughs. She explains to him about the earlier conversation, causing him to smile. He tells them about the practice session he had with Katou and Taki earlier in the evening and he is somewhat sore.

"You know I haven't stepped in a long time but it all came back to me. Do you guys step at all?" Noah sips his drink, "I use to step all the time when I was younger, you know, like last year."

They laugh and Kyle says, "I can step pretty well but it has been a while, people don't do it as much as they use too. Can either of you freestyle?"

Connie asks, "What is this all about Ryan?" He smiles at her, "Katou was talking about men dancing together, I guess he wanted to dance with Iwaki or something, but anyway, we told him about men dance together when they freestyle and the next thing I know everyone wanted to dance here doing freestyle. We're trying to teach him since he is the only one from, out of town and he can't step but he did great tonight, I must say."

"Now we have to teach him freestyle and I was wondering if you two wanted to join us. It should be fun unless you're too timid to dance in front of people."

"That sounds like a challenge to me. What do you say Noah, should we join them?" Noah laughs, "Okay Ryan, you're on. We'll join you and the others, one thing for sure, it beats bowling."

"You know, all this talk about stepping has made me want to try a little stepping. Come on Kyle; let's see what you can do." They move out on the dance floor while, Ryan and Noah do catcalls, telling him to show her how a man steps.

She is laughing as she goes out on the dance floor with Kyle. They start stepping, everyone is watching, and they do well together on the floor. At that time, Marc walks over to the table, "So, is he going to join us on the freestyle? They look good out there, don't they?"

"Yes they do, he and Noah said they will join us. We should be able to have a nice time, but we have to make arrangements, so we can get together and practice. Do you think you can behave with Iwaki being there?"

"I am so over him that I don't see a problem. It's up to him. Besides, he knows, I am in the group. If he has something to say, he should have said it then. He needs to move on if that is the way he feels, or is that you talking for him? Did he say anything to you?"

"Well I have to admit, he hasn't said anything to me, but Katou did ask Taki, if you would be there, so that is why I'm asking."

Marc looks out on the dance floor at the two of them dancing, "I know how to control myself Ryan, no one is that irresistible, not even Katou."

Ryan laughs and Noah joins in. "You're not still hung up on Katou, I take it? Good for you Marc, I'm sure Iwaki will enjoy hearing that."

Marc rolls his eyes, "You know, you guys need to get over my little indiscretion, after all I thought he could be persuaded to spend some time with me, that's all. Geeze, you would think I tried to kill the pope or something." He looks over at Ryan, "You were with Taki today, right?" Ryan says yes he was and so was Katou. He tells him about the progress, they made with Katou and that he is catching on fast.

Marc puts his fist over his mouth; hiding a smile, thinking to himself, he would expect nothing less of Katou. Maybe he wants to be better than Taki, to prove he was indeed missing something because he didn't have him. It least he is hoping that is what is going on. He laughs and shakes his head saying to himself; yeah keep dreaming he more than likely wants Iwaki to be proud of him.

Noah looks over at him, "What's so funny Marc? You're not cracking up are you?" Marc catches himself and smiles, "I just had a funny thought that's all. You wouldn't understand it's personal. Say Ryan, did Taki say if he is coming here tonight? I was hoping he would come back with you."

"Taki said he was tired and he was going home to sleep, so if you want to see him, you would come to him. Is he correct in thinking that Marc?"

"Well if he says so, I guess I will go to him, since that is what he wants. I'm leaving early tonight, if that's okay with you Ryan. I don't want to keep him waiting to long, he may fall asleep."

Ryan smiles, "I can't believe you're catering to someone else's wishes, that's not like you Marc. What happen with the two of you? Could this be real love between you?"

Marc gets up, "Whatever it is I'm going to ride this wave until it ends. Right now, I'm having the time of my life and I don't plan to change anything. So I'll see you guys later." He leaves the table with a wave and heads for the door to catch Taki, before he falls asleep.

Noah says, "Who is this Taki you guys are talking about?" Ryan picks up his drink and takes a sip, he watches Marc as he stops at the bar, gets a bottle and walks out the door.

He turns to Noah, "I forgot you just got back in town. Taki is a professional dancer and the new love, in Marc's life. He seems to be happy with him and of course, he is saying he is over Katou, but I'm not so sure. He went through a lot of changes because of him and I can't see him getting over Katou, that quickly but then I could be wrong."

"Well only time will tell, but if he says he's over him, we should believe him. After all, Katou is a man and so is Marc and we don't really act like that about other men, do we?"

"I don't know, Marc was almost stalking him at one time and he hooked up with Taki the same night Katou punched him in the jaw. He has known Taki, for some time and now he finds he is, the love of his life? Give me a break, what he is doing is trying to get over Katou with Taki. I hope it works for him, because Marc is a great person or else he would not be my partner. Speaking of which here is one of them now. He introduces Noah to Morgan and Colin. They sit as the other couple comes back from the dance floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan goes back to the table, takes a seat, "I hope we're talking about the rest of you coming to the studio for practice, we could really use you there. Taki is good; the man looks as though he is dancing on air. He was showing Katou some fancy steps and was patient as he kept going over it. Katou was dancing as if he has been doing it a long time."

Noah says, "Do you think this Taki person, will help me also or does he have his hands filled with Katou?"

Ryan tells him, "Yes, he makes it look easy and he is rather young maybe in his early twenties so he should be able to handle the both of you."

Noah is thinking this has to be the same one! He looks at Ryan and says, "Did he ever do ballroom dancing? I heard of a Taki Daniels that won the world-class trophy in Latin Dance last year. Is he the same one?" Ryan looks at him and says, "I really can't say but Colin you should know, did he?"

Colin laughs, "As a matter of fact he did. However, he has won countless trophies for his style of dance. The man is good. I wish I could dance as well as he does. Do you know him Noah, you sound like you do.

"Not everyone keeps up with dancers, maybe actors but not dancers." Noah picks up his drink and says, "I think I've seen him before on TV or something I really can't remember. Hey can I get another drink or do I have to go to the bar?" Ryan says, "I got it, drinks okay with you guys?" Everyone says yes and they order more drinks.

XXXXXX

Marc rings the bell on the side of Taki's penthouse and waits. He comes to the door in a robe halfway tied around his waist. He opens it and stands back to let Marc enter. Marc closes the door with his foot while pulling Taki in his arms. He slips his hand inside his robe and strokes his hip. Taki raises his face up and kisses him on the lips. He pulls back and says, "I've been waiting for you Marc and I see you're glad to see me too."

He takes the bottle out of Marc's hand and takes it to the bar. He pulls out two glasses and looks over at him with a smile. "I see you have champagne, are we celebrating something?" Marc walks over to the bar after removing his jacket, "I just thought we could drink to us.

Marc whispers in Taki ear, "I've missed you so much today I almost couldn't stand it." Taki puts his hand on the side of Marc's face, "Not as much as I missed you. That's why I didn't go to the club. I didn't want to spend my evening there. I knew you would come to me like this that's why I waited for you."

Marc licks the side of his neck, "You taste as good as you smell did you take a shower after coming in. You smell good but I like your natural scent after we've made love. Your scent overpowers me as if it was an aphrodisiac and I can't get enough of you. You make me crazy Taki what have you done to me?"

"You know what to say don't you? Just make sure I'm the only one you're saying this to. I love hearing it come from the lips I love to kiss and the mouth I love to feel all over my body.

Let's go in the bedroom Marc, you are staying over, aren't you?" Marc smiles at him, "Just try and get rid of me." They go into his bedroom and Taki lets his robe fall to the floor he turns and looks at Marc, "Take everything off and come to me."

He walks over to the bed and sits, watching Marc while lying back on his elbows. Marc removes his clothes and walks over to Taki and the king size bed. Taki's body looks warm and inviting against the red of the silk sheets. He rolls over to make room for Marc as he crawls over to him like a leopard staking his prey.

Taki smiles as he opens his arms and Marc moves into them. He kisses Taki, giving him small bites as Taki moans in the back of his throat. Marc moves down his chest and begins to lick his nipple until it becomes hard. He moves down to his navel, sticks his tongue inside, and spreads his legs apart. Taki looks down at Marc and thinks, "_This man could never make love to anyone the way he makes love to me. I won't believe he wants anyone but me."_

Marc is kissing the insides of his thighs as he pushes his legs up. He moves down further and takes his erection in his hand and Taki arches his back. He licks the sides and tells him he has a beautiful penis as he sticks it in his mouth. He steals a look at Taki because he loves the look on his face when he is consumed by passion. To him this is when he looks the most beautiful, when calling out Marc's name.

He has Taki pushed up against the pillows in a sitting position. He reaches up and puts his finger in Taki's mouth and he sucks on it. Taki has his eyes half closed and one hand on Marc's head. He opens his mouth; Marc pulls his finger out, and inserts it inside of Taki as he sucks his erection. Taki tells him he is about to come and don't make him wait any longer so Marc pulls his hips towards him and enters in the front.

Taki throws his head back and screams as Marc plunges into him. He has taken Taki by surprise and he is feeling the pain of penetration but it soon gives way to pleasure. Marc stops and waits for Taki to adjust to him being inside.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scream like that." The silver haired man is panting deeply.

Marc puts his hands on his waist, brings him to his lap, "This position might be better for you. I'm the one who should apologize. I didn't think about what I was doing…I just got caught up in you, forgive me. I'll be gentler."

He has the younger man in his lap and his arms around his waist as he buries his face in his chest. Taki's erection is between them pressed up against his chest but he can't reach it because he doesn't want Taki to move.

Taki has his arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him tightly. He moves leisurely and Taki kisses him. Then falls back and Marc grabs him around the hips and twists him over so that he is behind him. He moves slowly at first but he hears Taki moan his head jerks up. He starts thrusting faster and holds on to his hips saying, "I can't hold back Taki, I can't help it …you're so tight and so hot…yesss so good."

Marc hits his pleasure spot repeatedly. Taki is on his knees and has his head thrown back and his mouth open in a long wail. He almost collapses with the force of Marc pushing into him when he grabs Taki's waist with one hand, pulls him up, and says, "Do you want me to stop?" He is whispering in Taki's ear and he says no, he wants him to finish. He licks him on the side of the face and says, 'I told you didn't I…you taste as good as you smell." He does one deep snap of his hips and gasps.

The lovers' bodies rack with shudders as they climax together. Marc collapses on top of the younger man, breathing hard and rolls off slowly, bringing him on top of him. He looks up in his face and says, "I have never in my life said this to a man but Taki…oh never mind, forget it." He pulls Taki closer to him and holds him tightly.

Taki pulls up and looks down at him, "Marc, don't say that; tell me what's on your mind. How are we going to be there for each other if we can't be honest with each other? So tell me, what were you going to say?"

Marc pulls his face down and kisses him. "We'll talk about it later, okay?"

He kisses him again and Taki pulls away. He rolls out of bed, goes in the living room, comes back with the bottle of champagne, puts the bottle to his mouth, and takes a long swallow. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, "You were going to tell me you're in love with me weren't you? But you thought that I might think you were in the throes of passion and wouldn't believe you, right?"

Marc sits up and looks at him in surprise because that is exactly what he was going to say and that was the reason he didn't say it.

"I'm right aren't I? You think, if you tell me after we have sex it wouldn't mean as much as if you tell me when we are fully dressed. You're just a wuss Marc. I never knew that about you. I love you Marc and I don't care who knows…even you."

Marc gets up off the bed, walks over to Taki, takes him in his arms, "Say it again Taki." Taki puts his arms around him, "I love you Marc and I always will." He pulls his head down and kisses him on the lips.

Marc is kissing him as if he is his lifeline. He pulls his head up, "you're right…I do love you because all I do is think about you. You're the first thing on my mind in the morning and the last thing at night, plus I think about you all damn day. Sometimes I find myself smiling for no apparent reason… so yes, I am in love with you Taki and I have never said this to anyone before."

"So I'm the first person you've been in love with? Is that what you're saying Marc?" He laughs and takes the bottle out of his hand and takes a drink and hands it back, "I don't know what to do with you Taki, I can tell you are going to be a handful."

XXXXXXXXXX

Iwaki rolls over and looks down at Katou as he sleeps. He kisses his forehead, slides out of bed, and goes into the shower. He returns and Katou is still sleeping; he must have been tired from his long day and night. He goes in the kitchen and pours a cup of coffee and stands at the counter reading the days paper. He sits at the table because he sees an article about Ms. Colby changing law firms and his name is mention because she has said that he will be handling her affairs exclusivity.

He didn't like the sound of that statement, because it wasn't true. He plans to run this past the senior partners since the last thing he wants is to be her personal errand boy. It is a small piece but everyone in the financial market will be reading it today. He looks through the rest of the paper, puts it down, and goes back in the bedroom.

He sits on the side of the bed and pushes Katou's hair out of his eyes. He rolls over and buries his head deeper under the covers. Iwaki pulls the covers off, "It's getting late, and you need to get up for work sleepy head."

Katou opens one eye and looks at him; he slides his arm out and pulls him down on top of him. "Why don't you help me wake up?" He proceeds to kiss him on the neck.

Iwaki gives him a peck and pulls up, "If you wanted to start something you should have gotten up sooner. I have to go, I have a lot of work to catch up on since I wasn't there yesterday. I'm trying to get off early today and the sooner I start the sooner I finish."

Katou sits up, "Well if you do get off early come to the studio. We'll be there until around eight tonight, at least I'll be leaving around eight. So try to come okay, I want to show you what I've learned."

Iwaki smiles, "I can't make any promises but I will try, okay?" Katou pushes the blanket back, "Ryan will be there again and he is the one that said we all need to be there because freestyle is something that needs to be coordinated between all of us. Whatever that means, right now I'm clueless about the whole thing."

"You forgot to tell me how you did on your first day yesterday." Katou brushes his hair back, "I think I did okay, at least that's what they told me. Oh yeah, before I forget, keep your phone on in case something happens, okay?"

Iwaki pulls out his phone, "What can happen silly, you just want to make sure I'm available to you…but I will make sure it's on. I have to go; I'll see you tonight love." He kisses him and heads for the door.

XXXXXX

Katou is fresh out of the shower and in the kitchen drinking coffee when he looks down at the paper. He picks it up to see what Iwaki was reading. He spots Ms. Colby's name linked with Iwaki's and sets his cup down. He reads the article and sets the paper down. He doesn't like this one bit, it sounds like he would be spending all his time with her. He gets up, heads for the phone, picks it up, and then hangs it back up. He puts his head down chewing on his bottom lip.

He worries about what to do when the phone rings and he jumps. He picks it up.

"Hey, are you heading out for work? I forgot to ask if you wanted to have dinner out if I have time to come to the studio tonight." Iwaki sounds cheerful on the phone and Katou doesn't know if he should bring up the article or not.

He decides against it because after all it isn't Iwaki's fault that she likes him. He is just so cute and if he is cute to him then he knows that everyone else sees the same thing.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Iwaki; maybe we can go to a seafood place. But you will try to come, right?"

Iwaki laughs, "Of course I will, any time I can spend with you is always worth the effort, but I have to go now. I need to talk to the senior partners about a certain client, so I'll talk to you later, bye love."

Katou stands holding the phone, smiling because he knows the certain client is Ms. Colby. Iwaki is so thoughtful when it came to him and he feels happy that he didn't bring it up. The stress along wouldn't have been good for either one of them to start their day with. Besides, she can't compete with him. Iwaki has told him he loves him and he is going to go by what he says and does and not by her whims.

She will find out, you cannot change a man once he has fallen in love with one. There is no going back once you have tasted the love of a man; women no longer have the same appeal as they did before. They became potential friends but never lovers again. This is something he has to believe in or he will drive himself crazy about Iwaki and any woman he encounters.

XXXXXXXXXX

Noah tells Traci that he is going with the guys' to the studio tonight to practice freestyle.

She smiles, "So they roped you in too huh? I didn't know you could dance like that. Have you been doing it long, they were talking about it Sunday night and they're going to put on a show at the club? Are you going to participate in that too?"

He looks over at her from the bed, "I've been stepping since I was a kid but I haven't danced for a while though, so I'm a little rusty. I heard they had a professional dancer to help them and I thought it might be fun. Traci do you know this guy?"

"Who are you talking about? What guy, sweetheart?"

He looks over at her, "The dancer, I think his name is Taki or something like that."

"Oh yeah I met him at the Shadowmar when I went with Connie. He's a friend of hers from that place but I think he's Marc's new lover. He's pretty cute to and he's a nice person. When you meet him I'm sure you'll like him, we all do."

Noah thinks about this a moment, "You know, I think I might have met him before if he is the same one I'm thinking of, but I'll see when I get there."

Traci laughs, "Maybe the ladies should get their group together for some freestyle. How about that, we could learn too."

He laughs with her, "Traci I have never seen a lady do freestyle before but I'm not saying you can't do it or anything but it does involved some pretty fast and fancy foot work. Do you step sweetheart?"

She walks over to the bed, "No, but I can learn. How about you teach me the steps to stepping?" She laughs at her pun and he grabs her around the waist and kisses her on her stomach. Traci puts her hands on his shoulders and bends and kisses him on the top of the head. Let's put this on hold because I have to be at the shelter at nine. When you kiss me you know I melt like warm honey."

He pulls her on top of him, puts his hand between her legs, and says, "Yeah, I see, you do melt. Just make sure you're only melting for me." He kisses her on the lips and lets her go. He gets up, pulls her to her feet, smacks her on her backside, and tells her to go and finishing dressing before he can't control himself.

He walks out of the bedroom because he has other things on his mind because of Taki. He is wondering if he will still remembers him and then says to himself, "_Of course he will!_ The way they parted and the circumstances under which they did, is something neither one will forget soon. Taki has met Traci but he doesn't know, she is the one he left him for.

'_He told me he would always love me but now, he is with Marc. So that could mean he is over me?' _

He is looking forward to seeing Taki after so long a time. Wondering if he is as beautiful as when he last seen him. He was the most gorgeous man he has ever met and if he remembers correctly, he is a joy to make love with.

Yeah, he cannot wait to see him again. Not that he wanted to start anything with him, it was just that, he missed him more than he thought he would, that's all. That is what he tells himself now. However, when he actually sees him, he hopes he can hold it together because leaving Taki was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

XXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	19. tic for tac

**Selfish Lovers 19**

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 19

XXXXXXXXX

Taki is setting up the studio for the guys when his cell rings. He walks over to his jacket, takes out his phone and answers it. "

"Hello Marc, are you still coming tonight?"

Marc tells him he is coming with Ryan and asks if anyone else has showed up. He tells him that he is alone and for him to come right away because he is lonely by himself. Marc laughs and says that as soon as the last shipment unloads, he will be there.

Taki hangs up and puts the phone back in his pocket. He walks over to the large window and looks down at the sidewalk. He does not hear Katou when he comes in and spins around at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, hey Katou how are you? You're the first one here today. You weren't sore yesterday were you because I thought we could do some warm up exercises today, okay?"

Katou says fine because he thinks he used muscles that he didn't know he had.

"Today I almost overslept, by the time I woke up Iwaki was dressed and ready to go to work, so I didn't get to talk to him this morning before he left. However, he's supposed to come here tonight so I'm glad of that. Man, I hate not seeing him all day."

Taki is leading Katou to the bar for the stretching exercises when, in walks Colin and Kyle. They are greeting each other when Noah and Iwaki walk in.

Katou lights up when he sees Iwaki and goes over too him, "I'm glad you could make it. You didn't have any problems did you?"

Iwaki smiles at him, "Nothing I couldn't handle, have you been here long?"

He says no, takes him over to the cloakroom, and gives him a hanger.

Noah looks over at them, "Katou could you get one for me too?" He turns and says, "No, get your own, what are you handicap now?" They both start laughing and Katou hands one to him.

Taki looks over at Noah and can't believe his eyes. He stands there staring at him. "I don't believe it…it's him…after all this time he's here!"

Noah pats Katou on the back, "You almost got me, dude. How are you doing with your dance moves?"

"I'm coming along nicely, thank you very much. Oh that's right you haven't met Taki yet, let me introduce you to him."

He walks over to Taki who is with Iwaki, "I guess he is joining us too. This is Noah, another of the regulars."

Taki smiles up in his handsome face, "We've met before… haven't we Noah? You do remember me don't you, although it has been a few years?"

Noah smiles back taking his slim hand in his large one, "Yes, how could I ever forget. It's nice to see you again, Taki." He turns to Colin and says, "I guess he is the same one we were discussing last night."

"You were talking about me? Why is that Noah, I hope it was something nice and that goes for you to Colin?" Noah is still holding his hand and Taki pulls away subtlety.

Colin chuckles, "To tell the truth, I don't know anything bad about you. Besides, Noah was just wondering if you were the world-renowned dancer, with all the trophies. I told him who you were last night, so the two of you know each other?"

Taki looks at Noah, "Yes, you can say we know each other, right Noah?" he looks at the older man in a teasing way.

Noah laughs, "We haven't seen each other in, what has it been, two, three years?" He looks at the platinum haired man, wishing they were alone so he can kiss him and let him know he does indeed remember.

Taki sees the look in his eyes and turns from him, "I can't remember but it doesn't matter, we can talk about old times later. We all came to practice so lets get started with some stretches okay?" He flips his long hair in a ponytail and turn to the others with a small smile.

Everyone gathers around him for instructions about what to do. Taki laughs, "You know with all of us dancing we might have to partner off or the line might be to long. What do you think?"

Katou raises his hand, "I want Iwaki to be my partner!"

Everyone laughs as they say, "We know, we know."

As they are all laughing at Katou, Ryan and Marc arrive and now everyone is ready to start. Taki walks over to Marc and strokes his arm as he smiles up in his face. He pulls Marc with him and tells everyone the two of them will be right back.

He leads him into a small room off the main one, pulls him in his arms, and kisses him on the lips. "I'm glad you finally got here, I didn't know that Noah would be joining us? Are the two of you close friends?"

Marc pulls back, looking at him, "Why, do you know him?"

Taki looks down and then up in his face with a half smile, "Well, a few years ago we had a brief affair but we didn't go beyond sex and when it was over I never thought I would ever see him again. I didn't know he lived here, I thought he left for New York or someplace back east but now he's here and I'm feeling a little awkward around him. I want you to know what's going on, okay."

Marc pulls him close, "I'm glad you told me Taki. Now if anything happens I'll know why but I trust you so, not to worry, alright? I doubt if he is going to do anything because he's seeing Traci right now and they seem pretty tight. I don't think he is going to make a pass at you or anything so cheer up, I bet you're blowing this out of proportion. Let's go back to the others."

When they get back into the studio, the guys have put on music and everyone is dancing. Noah glances over at the two of them and turns his head back to Kyle as they try a hard step. _'I guess he let Marc in on what happen between us. Good move Taki but it won't do any good.'_

Kyle looks over at Marc laughing, "I guess you have to partner with Taki because I have Noah as a partner and Colin and Ryan are teaming up. So let's get started."

They start dancing and the rehearsal is going pretty well when Noah says, "I heard that you can do this as if you're floating Taki, I would like to see some of that."

Ryan says, "That's my fault, I told him how good you were yesterday and I guess he wants to see it with his own eyes. Why don't you show everyone how a professional does it? Not that I couldn't do it myself, it's that you look so much more graceful doing it."

Everyone starts to applaud and he looks around and smiles. "Okay, okay I'll do it. Katou put Eric Clapton on for me, will you?" He nods over at him and goes to the player and finds the disc and puts it on, "Okay Taki, do your thing!"

He goes to the middle of the floor and puts on a show and everyone is impressed with his twist and turns and his footwork because his feet are moving fast. He finishes with a flourish and they applaud again.

Katou walks over and pats him on the back saying, "Now that is what I need you to teach me. You are going to make me look bad on the dance floor."

Iwaki walks over and puts his hand on Katou's shoulder, "I doubt if anyone can make you look bad. You have some smooth moves yourself."

He looks at Iwaki and laughs, "I guess love really is blind, huh?"

Taki and the rest laugh at this and tell Katou he has learned quite a bit for a beginner and now all he needs to do is let go.

He looks around and tells Noah that he must have been doing this a long time because he didn't seem to have any problems keeping up with the moves that Taki was doing. "Since you two know each other were you at the same sets while stepping? You have a similar style when you dance. Did you notice that Iwaki?"

"Now that you mention it, they do have a similar style. You guys must have been at the same sets because you kind of copy each other with out really being aware of it."

Marc looks over at Taki and is a little upset because he made it seem like he was with Noah just a couple of times and it was no big deal. Now he is wondering how long did it last and who broke it off. He cuts his eyes over at Noah and can see that he is smiling at Taki in a familiar way.

Taki is looking back at him, "Noah you must have copied me right?"

Noah laughs, "If you say so I guess, but I seem to recall me stepping before you. However, I could be wrong, I am older after all but you do make it look better. You have really improved as a dancer Taki; you were great just now, no matter who copied who."

Ryan looks over at Marc and sees that he is rather pissed at this exchange. He thinks to himself, '_I guess he is serious about Taki.'_

Colin says, "We should be able to put on a great show but when do we plan on having it. We do need a target date, right?"

Marc clears his throat, "I was thinking maybe we could do it in three weeks, unless Katou can be ready sooner."

Katou looks at him, "You mean everything hinges on me?"

"Well, you're the only one that is starting from scratch because this is new to you and I don't think it would be fair if we pushed you too soon."

Iwaki looks at Marc and then smiles at his lover, "he has a point, and you have to let us know when you think you can do this on your own. The reason is that free styling is like doing battle with your partner. Didn't I tell you that before?"

Katou throws his hands up, "Oh my god! Why me, what did I do to deserve this?"

Iwaki laughs "Stop acting like a drama queen and answer the question. Can you be ready sooner than three weeks or not?"

He looks at everyone, "Of course I can. All I have to do is free style right and it's showing off your dance moves, right? I might not be as good as Taki and Noah but I think I can pull it off in a couple of weeks."

He stands with a big smile on his face looking innocent of having linked their names together. Now it's Marc's turn to be pissed off about someone else being interested in your lover.

However, he does not take the bait, "I guess you two are the best dancers here." He puts his arm around Taki's shoulder in a possessive way.

Colin says, "Why would you say that? Noah looks at if he has two left feet, compared to Taki." Everyone laughs and that breaks the tension and they go back to dance and each one shows off their free style moves. At eight, they call it a night and Ryan invites everyone back to the club for a drink and a buffet dinner, they all accept and head out.

XXXXXXXXXX

They arrive at the club and are surprised to see their ladies are waiting on them.

They walk in, going straight to their table and Katou stops, "Don't tell me we're having another party."

Traci laughs at him, "It seems that way, Morgan called us and told us to come because you guys were coming in to have dinner on Ryan and Marc so here we are." She walks over to Noah and gives him a kiss on the nose to which he pulls her in for a real one.

Ryan greets Paula with open arms to which she slides rights in. Connie looks over at Kyle and he smiles at her because some of them are in his way.

Colin makes his way over to his wife, pulls her in a hug, "You are so thoughtful baby, how did I get so lucky." She smiles up at him and says, "It's not luck I just knew I would be excited too see you, so I figured they would be too."

Connie asks, "How did everything go tonight. Did you guys make any progress?"

"Yeah Katou's making good progress and he looks pretty sharp out there on the floor too."

He looks at Colin, "Thanks man. I am trying my best. I don't want to hold you guys up or anything."

"For a beginner you are doing very well, even I'm impressed, it's as though you've done this before." Marc smiles at him after giving Katou the compliment.

Taki looks at Marc and then at Katou, "You're doing a good job man so don't sweat it. I wouldn't be surprised if you could do ballroom dancing, you're pretty light on your feet."

Iwaki smiles at Katou, "See and you were worrying about nothing, these guys are some of the best dancers I have ever seen and they only have good things to say about you, so relax okay? I think you're great so what else is there?"

"As long as you think I'm great, I'm fine."

Paula looks over at them, "The two of you are just too much. I am so happy for you Iwaki I don't know what to say. Katou is really a treasure, I love him myself for the way he feels about you."

Iwaki smiles at him and then turns to Paula, "Yes, I do feel lucky that he found me, I don't know what I would do if he wasn't in my life. He really makes everyday something to look forward too."

"Don't say something like that now; you know I always want to kiss you when you praise me like that." Katou looks at his lover with a pout on his lips.

Paula laughs, "See, I told you, he is to sweet."

Ryan pulls her to him, "Are you flirting with two men in front of me woman!" She laughs as she touches his chest, "Relax Ryan, you're the only one I care to flirt with."

Colin looks over at Morgan, "I've been dancing for the last three hours but I still feel like getting on the floor, let's dance Morgan. Will you step with me?" She laughs and says yes.

They move out on to the floor and Ryan asks Paula to dance, so they get up also. Katou looks at Connie, "Do you mind stepping with me so I can see if what they are saying is true? You don't mind do you Kyle, just one dance?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea but bring her right back." Katou touches Iwaki's shoulder, "I want you to watch me and let me know what I'm doing wrong, okay?" Iwaki says, "I think you'll do fine Katou, trust me."

He watches as Katou leads Connie to the dance floor. Katou is like a child trying out his first bike. He hopes he doesn't make any mistakes because he will be devastated if he does.

However, knowing Katou, he must think he can do it or he would have never gotten up. Noah asks Traci to dance and they go to the dance floor.

The men at the table look at the dance floor and watch them as they all dance. Kyle says, "They look pretty good out there don't they Taki? What do you think of Katou, Iwaki he looks good. Are you sure, he is just learning this? He looks as though he has been doing this for a long time. I think he is hustling us."

Iwaki is smiling as he watches Katou dance with Connie and thinks to himself that he does indeed look good dancing with her.

"I'm a little jealous watching them, he's the one that wanted to dance with me on the floor and that's why we started all this and there he is on the floor with a woman. His logic is flawed. He seems perfectly happy dancing with her. I guess he forgot why we started all this in the first place."

Kyle pats him on the shoulder, "I think he's just enjoying himself so don't take it to heart. Besides, he has to see if what he has learned is right. So you should be proud he has learned so quickly."

Iwaki picks up his drink and looks at Kyle, "Oh, don't misunderstand, I'm happy he learned how to step so quickly, it's that I don't want him to let it go to his head. You know how addictive it can be. He may start dragging me to all the steppers sets in the city. Wait, he doesn't know about that does he? Well I hope no one tells him about clubs that caters to stepping."

Taki laughs, "You know I had forgotten about that, I think I'll mention it to him when he comes back. You have to admit he can pick up some really good moves watching other people."

Iwaki glares at Taki, "You tell him about the sets and I'll break both your legs."

Everyone laughs and Iwaki smiles at him, "Come on Taki you wouldn't do that, would you?"

"Don't worry if he wants to go I'll go with him. That way I can show him the best places so he doesn't have any problems with the riff raff."

Marc chuckles, "You can forget about that, Katou is not going anywhere without Iwaki."

He looks over at Marc, "Is something wrong with that, Marc?"

Marc shakes his head, "No there is nothing wrong with that, I kind of think it's cute the way he loves being with you constantly."

Taki looks at Marc and then at Iwaki and thinks he had better step in to avoid an argument. "Well you have to admit, it feels good to have someone that loves spending time with you, no matter where you are. I love to be with you all the time Marc, so don't be jealous, okay?"

Marc looks at him and smiles, "I guess you're right but I'm not jealous. I do think it's cute, because that's the way I feel also." He picks up Taki's hand and brings it to his lips, discreetly.

Iwaki takes a sip of his drink and gets up from the table because he knows if he stays, he just might say something he may regret later.

XXXXXXXXX

Katou is dancing with Connie and having fun in the process when Iwaki hooks his arm into his and they are both dancing with her. He almost misses a step but falls back in and Iwaki looks at him smiling.

Connie says, "Now this has become very interesting. Can you keep up Katou?"

He laughs, "I can try." They both are dancing with her and handed her off to each other and everyone is watching as the dance continues. She is keeping up with both of them and they are putting on a show for the crowd.

Iwaki spins her and Katou catches her hand and spins her back to him. Connie turns her back on a half spin and goes back too him and catches him off guard and then spins away and takes Iwaki's hand. They all laugh and when the music stops, they head back to their table in a good mood.

Connie has her arms linked with both of them and they are laughing all the way back. Kyle stands as they approach the table, "You guys double teamed my baby but she got you back. We should have her do that on the night we do our little routine, what do you say?"

Katou sits, grabs his drink and downs it. Marc sees that he may need another and calls the waiter over to take their orders for fresh ones. This move is not lost on Iwaki or Taki but Katou is oblivious to it. He looks over at Connie, "You are a terrific dancer Connie and you got me on that turn but Iwaki got you back."

He is laughing and Connie is laughing with him. "Well the two of you were making me look bad."

Iwaki tells her, "There is no way, anyone can make you look bad Connie, and I think you dance great, right Kyle?"

Kyle pulls Connie close to him and she smiles up at him, as he is looking down at her, "She looks good in everything she does, that's why I'm so fascinated with her." He kisses the side of her face and she puts her hand up to the side of his.

Paula chuckles, "The three of you did look pretty good out there I have to say, but Katou I thought you didn't know how to step. You look as if you've been doing this for a while."

"I have a good teacher, and Taki is very patient with me so it is easy to learn."

Noah laughs, "Yeah he is good, one of you should get him on the dance floor while you have the chance, what about you sweetheart?" Traci stands, "You're right, will you dance with me Taki?"

He looks up at her, "Oh, sure, I'll be honored Traci." She walks out to the dance floor with Taki following behind.

Marc looks over at them and then at Noah. "Just what do you think you're doing Noah?"

He looks at Marc, "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about. What's wrong with them dancing together, you don't mind do you. If you do you should have said something, I'm sure he would have refused."

Marc is about to say something and thinks better of it and just picks up his drink and swallows it all and calls the waiter back over for a refill. Noah smiles at him and asks him to order one for him.

Katou looks over at Iwaki as if to say what is going on between those two. However, he is glad Marc is getting a taste of his own medicine for a change.

Noah sits back sipping on his drink, "Look at them out there; I didn't know that Traci could look as if she is dancing on air. Taki is a superb dancer; then again, I guess that's why he has won so many trophies. You must be very proud of him, Marc."

Ryan looks from Noah to Marc and think that something more is going on. Noah is relaxed and Marc is seething. He doesn't know what it is but he'll ask him about it later. Now was not the time.

Marc looks at the dance floor, "I'm proud of him yes but his dancing has nothing to do with it. That's just a bonus as far as I'm concern." He picks up his drink and sips it trying to get himself under control. _'Noah has a lot of nerve saying that. It looks as if Noah is going to be trouble if I allow it.' _

Colin says, "You have to admit he does have a very graceful way of dancing, no matter who he is dancing with. He was dancing with Katou showing him the right way to execute a dance with precision and that's why Katou is doing so well, wouldn't you agree?"

"I know I'm grateful he took an interest in teaching me because I know that Iwaki doesn't have the time and I would have never learned so quickly… right Iwaki?"

He smiles at the blonde, "I am grateful, he showed you the steps but you learn things easily enough and what you are doing is your own personally shinning through. However, I must agree he is great at what he does." He picks up his drink, sips it, and winks at Katou.

He smiles at Iwaki because he knows what he is doing; he's getting his digs in at Marc by praising Taki. He almost feels sorry for Marc but decides against it. After the changes he sent him through, he can't help but enjoy watching him squirm. However, he is wondering what is going on with Noah.

Could he have known Taki a little more then they are letting on? Isn't Noah straight though, he is with Traci after all? What the hell is he talking about, before he started seeing Iwaki, he was with Liz, so that doesn't mean anything. Now he is a little curious about the two of them. If that is what's going on, then the dancing has just got that much more interesting.

He'll just watch Noah's face when Taki comes back and see if he gives him any kind of special look. Maybe, a look like Marc gives him, when he thinks no one is watching. He leans back in his seat and picks up his drink watching the players over the rim of his glass.

Iwaki looks over at Katou and can tell he is in deep thought because he is so quiet right now and just looking from Marc to Noah. He leans over and whispers in his ear, "What are you plotting in that head of yours?"

Katou puts his hand on top of his and whispers back, "Just watching the drama unfold as two men have a war of words over the new beauty. I'm just happy it's not you and me in the middle of this for once."

"You are something else but we do have to leave soon it's almost midnight you know?"

"In a few minutes, I don't want to leave without saying good bye to Traci and Taki. That would be rude, right. Traci and Taki huh, that kind of has a ring to it."

Marc turns to him, "Excuse me, what did you say?" Katou looks at him in alarm and says, "Oh my, did I say that out loud? Well I didn't mean anything by it. I hope you're not offended, what about you Noah, I hope I didn't hurt you feelings too?"

He laughs, "Don't worry about it, it's no big deal. I know that I have Traci's heart and something like that is just your way of saying their names rhyme, it didn't bother you did it…Marc?"

Marc glares over at him, "Of course not, I just didn't know if I heard him correctly, that's all."

Iwaki reaches over, hits Katou on the side of the head, "Are you trying to cause trouble or something, think about what you're saying first."

Katou laughs, "You people are too uptight, everyone needs to relax and just enjoy the evening. Geeze, you would think I was trying to marry them off or something."

Marc and Noah both look over at him and Marc says, "Why would I think that Katou? I realize you don't know what is going on here." He picks up his drink and turns his head back to the dance floor and Taki as he dances with Traci.

Everyone looks at each other in surprise and stares at Marc.

Noah stirs his drink as he looks at Marc, "I'm at a lost here Marc, so why don't you tell us what's going on, because I don't think there is anything going on, but I could be wrong though."

Marc looks at him with his eyes narrowed, "You know Noah, I'll like to speak to you alone if you don't mind. I think we have something we need to discuss."

Marc has been drinking steadily, he is fed up with Noah making snide remarks about Taki, and this is the last straw. He gets up, asks him to join him in his office, turns, and walks away.

Noah looks at his back, "I guess I've been called to the principle's office, tell Traci I'll be right back okay." He follows Marc to the back of the club and into the office.

Morgan says, "What was that about, Noah was only teasing him about Taki wasn't he?"

Colin says, "Noah knew Taki a few years back, maybe he doesn't like the idea that Marc is with him because of that. You know we just found out that Marc was into men and I never knew Taki was into men either. So maybe he thinks that Marc turned him that way and he's upset."

Iwaki smiles, "You could be right but I doubt it. There is too much tension between them for it to just be him not wanting the two of them to be together, Noah was acting a little vicious with Marc, not that I really care, but it was kind of out there and hard to miss the digs." Katou looks at Iwaki and strokes his hand as he wonders what is going on in the backroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	20. Clash of egos

**Selfish Lovers 20**

Chapter 20

XXXXXXXX

The selfish lovers are at the Club discussing Marc and Noah going to the back room to talk in private.

XXXXX

Connie looks around giggling, "Well if there were digs at their relationship I missed them completely."

Paula laughs, "Connie you never pay attention to what is going on around you unless it concerns you directly, just like you missed Katou showing up at the little dinner party we had with Iwaki that night after the play, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember. I did miss that didn't I; well it couldn't be helped since that woman was getting on my nerves I had to mess with her."

Katou picks up his drink and takes a sip, "Yeah I remember that night too. I had to head you off because I thought you were serious about flirting with Iwaki. That's why I tried to keep your attention on me until I could get him out of there."

Connie and Paula laugh remembering that night and Iwaki joins in.

"So you swooped down on Iwaki like that huh? Good for you, I wish I could be like that with the things I want." Morgan sighs and puts her chin on her hand.

"You do alright sweetheart so don't change on me now." Colin leans over and kisses his wife on the forehead.

Taki and Traci arrive at the table and she asks, "Where did Noah get off too?" She notices that Marc is gone also. Taki sits down, looks over at Marc's seat, and fears the worst. Marc and Noah gone at the same time cannot be good.

"He's in the office with Marc, they had something to discuss in private." Morgan looks up at her with a smile.

Traci picks up her drink, "I wonder why that could be?"

Taki gets up and looks at her, "I think I know, will you excuse me please." He leaves the table and heads to the back office.

Traci looks at his back, "That's strange; I wonder what is going on? Maybe I should go back there too."

Paula tells her, "Why don't you let them work it out Traci and I'll order you a fresh drink. Ryan, will you call the waiter over please, I can use a drink too." He looks at her as if to say that won't help and calls the waiter over.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marc opens the door and goes through with Noah following behind him. He walks over to the bar and offers him a drink. Noah thanks him and takes a seat with a smug look on his face.

He accepts the drink from Marc, as he looks up at him, "Okay, what did you want to speak to me about Marc? I take it you want to discuss, Taki?"

Marc leans against his desk, "For starters, I already know about you and Taki's tryst some time ago. We don't have any secrets between us, he told me everything."

Noah sips his drink and looks over the rim, "He told you everything? So why do you feel the need to talk to me? Since he told you...everything, there is nothing I can tell you about it right? So, I ask again, why do you need to speak with me?"

"The reason I want to talk to you is because I don't like you making little remarks about him and then expecting me to agree with you. I don't need any help dealing with my relationship with Taki. Are you doing this because you're jealous? What will Traci do when she finds out you use to be with a man? Women don't usually like being with men that have been with other men."

"I'm not worried about my relationship with Traci, she is a woman of the world after all and if she can't accept it, then I guess I'll just have to take Taki from you…won't I Marc?"

Marc pushes off the desk, "What did you say?"

Noah takes a sip of his drink, "You heard me, so you better pray, Traci doesn't mind that I was with a man before her, because she is the one I left him for. Ask him if you don't believe me. Taki didn't want to let me go but I told him my decision was final, so I think if I wanted him back, I could have him. It may take some time but I think I can manage it, after all when he saw me he was speechless and then he gave me a look that made me think it was an invitation. Now I could be wrong about what I saw, so why don't we just ask him?"

Marc walks over to him as Noah gets up, "I don't care what kind of look, _you think_, he gave you. You will never be with him again if I can help it. We are together now and I don't plan on leaving him for a woman or anyone else. You're the reason he thinks he can't keep a relationship going. Dumping him as you did only made him lose confidence in himself as a person to be loved. You're the reason he has these doubts, when it comes to being loved. He won't have to go through that with me, I'll make sure he knows he's loved every day of his life as long as he is with me and I hope I have him forever."

Noah claps his hands, "Such a declaration of love. Do you honestly think you are going to be with him, the rest of your life? Give me a break Marc; the two of you are on rebound from other people. Did you forget about your obsession with, Katou? I seem to remember it wasn't that long ago, you thought you were in love with him. So, are you that fickle, you can just fall in and out of love on a whim? You're pathetic Marc, you don't deserve Taki or anyone else for that matter, he deserves better than you."

Marc looks at him with a sneer on his face, "So you think he needs someone else like you, you who would leave him for the first pretty face you see? In truth, you're the one who's pathetic Noah, thinking, no one can get over you. Why don't you ask Traci whom she was with at the Shadowmar last weekend? It seems to me she didn't think you were so hard to get over."

Noah stops and stares at Marc with surprise on his face. At that time, Taki knocks on the door and opens it. He walks in and looks at the two of them. He is about to say something when Noah turns and looks at him. Taki can see he is very upset so he looks over at Marc who is still glaring at Noah, with daggers in his eyes.

He walks over to Marc and touches his arm lightly. "Marc…calm down, don't do this at least, not because me." Marc turns and looks down at Taki and puts his hand on top of his and rubs it.

Noah looks at the two of them and concludes Taki might be over him after all. However, what Marc said about Traci can't be true, he has to be saying that to get back at him for saying he will take Taki from him.

He smiles at Taki, "I see you have Marc by your side. I'm happy for you, Taki he must really care for you, he said some pretty horrible things to me just now, but I think he said them out of concern for you. At least that is what I want to believe… for now. If you hurt him Marc you will answer to me." He turns and walks out the door to find Traci.

Taki looks at Noah as he walks out the door and then turns to Marc. "Are you okay Marc? I'm sorry if you have to go through this because of me, but Noah is a good person. I don't know what happen between the two of you, so if you don't mind I would like for you to tell me."

"I thought we needed to get a few things straight that's all. However, he is not a good person; actually, he has a mean streak in him I've never noticed before. I want you to stay away from him because I have a feeling he wants to break us up and I'm not going to stand for that."

"Come on Marc you're imagining things, Noah is with Traci, why would he want to break us up? Noah doesn't me."

He looks down at Taki, "He told me he left you for her and if he broke up with her he'll take you from me. For some reason he thinks you want him also. Is that true Taki, would you go back with him if he and Traci were to break up?"

Taki pulls away from him, "How can you ask me something like that? Didn't I tell you, I love you Marc? Are you saying you don't believe me…is that it?" He turns and walks over to the sofa, sits and puts his face in his hands, his long platinum hair hiding hm from Marc.

The older man walks over to the sofa and sits next to him pulling his hands away and holding them.

Taki looks up in his eyes, "How am I supposed to answer a question like that. He is the one that left me, remember he left me for a woman and never looked back. I have not seen or heard from him since then. Do you honestly think I have been pinning away for him all this time? What do you take me for?"

Marc pulls him in his arms, "I don't know anything about your relationship with him but he made it seem like you were hot and heavy at one time. I thought you were intimate a couple of times. How long were you actually with Noah?"

"I was pretty young and he was my first love, I'm sorry Marc. I didn't think he would say anything to you about us and I just wanted to let you know he and I had a history. I didn't think he would cause any problems for us because he has always been so cool about everything when we were together.

He didn't like people showing too much attention to me that's why, I was so surprised when he left me because I really thought he loved me. Noah has never done anything to hurt me; he has always been protective of me. Marc I'm really sorry about all of this I never thought he would be back in my life like this."

"Why do you say he has never hurt you? He left you for Traci didn't he. Weren't you hurt when he did that to you?"

"I was very hurt then but it wasn't his fault that he fell in love with someone else, was it? Just like it's not my fault I fell in love with you. It's your fault I fell in love with you."

Marc smiles, "What kind of cockeyed logic is that? Sometimes I really don't understand you Taki but I do love you and I am not giving you up to anyone. Noah be damned, he will never have you back. He blew his chance to keep you and now it's my turn to show you how much you are loved." Taki smiles at him as he pulls his head down in a passionate kiss.

XXXXXXXXXX

Noah is walking back to the table wondering if Marc is serious about Traci being with another man over the weekend. He'll bring it up when they get back home because he will not give Marc the satisfaction of knowing he has pissed him off about his woman.

He smiles as he sits down and looks over at Traci, "You two look good out on the dance floor did you enjoy dancing with a pro?"

She searches his face, "Yeah it was nice. What happen with you and Marc just now?" The compliment is fine but she wants to know what is going on with him and Marc. Right now, she has no idea it is all about the beautiful ballroom dancer.

"I need another drink, want to go to the bar with me?" She looks up at him as he gets up. She follows him to the bar with everyone watching them as they walk away.

"Man I would like to be a barfly just about now."

"Connie how could you?" That's private you know." Paula shakes her head at the woman.

She looks at them, "Give me a break, you're all wondering what is going on too, I just said it first." She sits back and picks up her drink taking a sip.

Kyle laughs, "Well you know she's right but I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later. Somehow we all end up knowing each other's business at some point but I already know what that is about sadly enough."

Colin says me too and looks over at Ryan. He puts his head down because he didn't want to believe his hunch, but when Marc ask Noah to go in the back he knew what was up. He didn't realize, Noah had ever been with a man because he seems so into Traci and he was always all over her but having her dance with Taki, so he could take digs at Marc was low, even for him.

He feels sorry for Marc, the way Noah was baiting him and him holding his temper, for as long as he did. He handled it like a man and didn't blow up in front of everyone. However, he and Taki were still in the office and that didn't look good. He hopes, Marc is okay because the office isn't a good place for Marc to be when confronting someone. The last time he had a confrontation in there he was hit in the mouth but he doesn't think it is going to get violent this time.

XXXXXXX

Noah orders two drinks and turns to Traci, she looks at him with a frown on her face.

"Are you going to tell me what happen with Marc?"

"Let's wait for our drinks okay?" He rubs her hand as she lays it on the bar.

She lets out a deep sigh and says fine. She turns and looks around the club and sees that Marc and Taki have come out of the back room and are sitting at the table. She turns back to Noah as he hands her the drink.

"First I want to say, I do love you Traci and with that being said, the thing is, I knew Taki before he thought he was gay and Marc resents me because of it." He takes a sip of his drink and looks at her.

"Noah that doesn't make any sense, unless there is more too it. Is Marc the reason Taki is gay?"

"No he isn't baby…I am."

She looks up in his eyes, "What do you mean, you are?" He just looks at her as it sinks in. She looks in his face to see if she heard right and puts her glass down on the bar and turns and walks to the table.

He hurries behind her calling out her name. She doesn't turn around, she keeps walking forward. She stops when she gets to the table and looks at Taki and then at Marc. They both look up at her and Marc looks as if he shares her pain and Taki just looks back down.

By this time, Noah has caught up with her. He puts his hand on her arm, "Traci I'm sorry, please let me take you home."

She looks at the group, "I need a ride home, will someone take me?"

Katou looks at Iwaki, "If you don't mind, I'll take her home, okay?"

Iwaki nods his head and looks over at Noah. "Why don't you give her time to calm down, whatever happen must have upset her a great deal for her to react like this?"

He looks over at Iwaki and then at Marc and Taki. "Fine I'll wait for her to clam down but we will talk Traci, believe it." He walks away from the table and Iwaki and Katou escort Traci out.

XXXXXXX

"She could have used my car to get home." Paula watches as Iwaki and Katou escort her best friend out.

Connie says, "Think about it, she's in no condition to drive tonight. She looks as though her world has just caved in."

They all look at Marc and he looks back at them, "Hey, wait a minute, this is not my fault this time! I swear it, tell them Taki."

He looks up at them, "He's right, it's my fault, I'm sorry I ever came here, I'm sorry Marc." He gets up from the table and runs towards the front. Marc stands and calls his name, "I have to go after him I'm sorry everyone, I didn't mean for this to happen."

He hurries to the front and catches him as he is about to leave and pulls him back inside. "Where are you going Taki? Why are you blaming yourself, it's not your fault, not any of this. Come with me to the office. We can talk there, okay?"

Taki shakes his head, "I can't go back there Marc, everyone will be looking at me." He has his head down as he says this and Marc can see that a few people are watching them. He looks up at them and they turn away. He looks back at Taki, "Then let me take you home, I don't want you driving like this. I may lose you for good and I can't have that."

He leads Taki to the parking lot and remembers they came in separate cars. He tells Taki to give him his keys and puts him in on the passenger side of his car. He gets behind the wheel and drives off.

XXXXXXXX

Paula tells her lover, "This is one exciting place Ryan; someone is always leaving in a huff or being thrown out. It never fails to be floor shows here, you should start charging admission." She picks up her drink, downs it, and orders another amid the laughter.

Morgan nods her head, "You know, Paula is right, there is always something going on here." She is laughing as hard as Connie is but Paula was not trying to be funny it just came out that way.

Ryan is grinning at her, "I'm sorry Paula, shit just happens here I guess, even meeting you my dear and I'm happy about that. When you have this many people spending time together there is bound to be some…friction shall I say? However, it isn't the club's fault baby it's the people who lives are spinning out of control and they are trying to get a handle on them. You should know that. Like I said, shit happens but you don't have to let it get on you."

"That's how you sum it up, shit happens? Ryan I'm ready to go home."

"Okay Paula, anything you say." He gets up, bows to the table, "My mistress has spoken, so I will leave you good people to your own devices." He walks over, takes Paula's arm, and escorts her to the front.

"You can never be serious Ryan, but I do love you."

The rest of them watch as they leave and it dawns on Morgan she has to close. "Hey wait a minute, he ducked out and it's his night to close. I'm going to get him; I'm sorry sweetheart you don't mind do you?"

Colin says, "I don't have to pay for my drinks so this is payback I guess."

"Well Connie and I are going to get out of here because I have a meeting in the morning and I don't want to be tired. Are you ready to go Connie?" She looks up at Kyle, "Yeah tonight has been rather tiring with everything happing the way it has. I can't wait to talk to them tomorrow."

Kyle smiles, "Well for tonight we'll just go home, okay?" She smiles up at him, "Okay sweetie I'm ready to follow you anywhere."

XXXXXXXXXX

Katou glances at Traci, "I know I said I would take you home but I forgot to ask you where you live."

"That's right you have never been to my place, but I've since changed my mind. Will you take me to the Shadowmar and let me use your card? Someone I want to see is probably there."

"I would but, I don't have it Traci. I don't carry it around with me. Why don't you go home and talk to Noah, you know he loves you. No matter what has happen between the two of you, it can't be that bad. I mean Marc is probably involved somehow and you know he loves to stir things up, that is his forte. If the things he was pulling had upset Iwaki like this, we may be at each other's throat now but we talked it out and now everything is fine."

Katou laughs as he glances at her, "I think we became stronger because it made us deal with some things that we may not have known were an issue. If I'm not mistaken that was the first time he told me he wanted to be with me. Although Marc did try to break us up, we became closer because of it. I know it's not my business but you should at least listen to what he has to say before you do something you will regret later."

She sits back with her eyes closed, "He was Taki's first lover."

He looks at her with his mouth open and then closes it. He stares straight ahead, "I had no idea. I'm sorry you had to find out like that. Are you alright Traci…does this make you love him any less?"

She looks at him, "Of course not, I still love him. At least I think I do that is."

"Then why did you walk out on him? Isn't he the one that told you so you wouldn't hear it from someone else… like Marc for instance? I can imagine him telling you and making himself look like the injured party in the process. Wasn't it better hearing it from Noah than from Marc?"

"I guess you're right, he didn't have to tell me and I have kept some things from him but he could have told me he likes men."

"Traci, in order for you to have a strong bond with him you have to be able to take the good with the bad. Is he still seeing Taki? Or did this happen before he met you?"

She says in an inaudible voice, "This must have happen a long time ago. I can't see him being with Taki now because he is always so attentive to me. Knowing Marc, Taki will not have time for any extra lovers. Marc doesn't seem like the kind to share unless it came to you."

"I think he will share you with Iwaki if he has too. He is really gone for you. I've never seen anyone go to the lengths he does. How he got over you so quickly is a mystery to me. Maybe Taki has something we don't know about since he left you along for now."

Katou laughs, "Yes and I'm grateful to Taki for that. Keeping Marc busy chasing him is fantastic, for me. Iwaki doesn't have to be upset wondering if he is going to try something new." She smiles at him, gives him her address, and lies back closing her eyes. He turns the car around and takes her home.

XXXXXXXX

Iwaki arrives at home wondering how late Katou will get in.

He goes into the bedroom, takes off his clothes, and puts on a robe, walks into the bathroom and turns the water and jets on in the tub. When he goes back into the bedroom to hang his clothes up, he sees the red light flashing on his answering machine.

He listens to his messages and discovers one from his sister. He hasn't talked to her in ages and she wants him to put her up for the weekend in two weeks because she is coming in for a job interview.

He has not told his family about Katou and he was hoping he would have a little more time. Telling his sister will be hard because she always develops a crush on his friends. She says handsome guys have handsome friends. Following him around when they were in high school together, wanting to hang out with him and his friends was a real pain.

When she meets Katou, he knows he will be in trouble. Maybe he can have him go to a hotel until she leaves. That idea he quickly squashes because he cannot see himself being without him for an entire weekend.

Maybe he can get her a hotel room and explain the circumstances to her about having a roommate and he'll pay for it himself. Yeah, that sounds like a plan, now if he can convince Katou to let him tell his sister about the two of them being just friends he may just get away with keeping his family out of the loop for a while.

Katou does not look gay and he knows he does not look like it, so it should not be too hard to convince her about their relationship. If only he can get him to go along with it, he might be able to buy some time before he has to tell his family. It is going to be especially hard to tell his father about the two of them more than anyone. His mother is an artist and is always exposed to gay people so she is a bit more tolerant than his father is and his younger brother is a screw up so he probably wouldn't care.

Some people do not understand what it means to find someone you can love even if they are of your gender. The one, who said love knows no gender, never knew what truth he had spoken.

He goes into the bathroom, gets in the tub, lies back against the rim, and closes his eyes. He wonders what is taking Katou so long to get back. It's not like he has to take her to the suburbs. He is probably pumping her for information about what went on with her and Noah. Well, he'll hear about it when he comes in, he hopes it's soon because it is already after midnight and they both have work tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXX

Katou opens the door and removes his jacket. He walks to the bedroom looking for Iwaki and not seeing him, hangs up his coat, walks to the bathroom, and eases the door open.

Iwaki is asleep in the tub with the jets on low blast. He stands in the doorway smiling, returns to the bedroom, and removes his clothes. He puts on a bathrobe and goes back into the bathroom. He gets on his knees and kisses Iwaki on the forehead. He pulls the plug in the tub to let the water out, reaches over, and puts his arms under his shoulders and below his knees. He picks Iwaki up out of the water, grabs a towel, and takes him to the bedroom. He lays him on the bed and dries him off. He pulls the covers up and over him leaving him nude.

He walks back into the bath and takes a shower. He dries off, returns to the bedroom, and finds that Iwaki has not awakened. He turns off the light, slides in besides him, and gathers him in his arms.

Iwaki stirs and looks up in his face, "Oh, you're finally home" and closes his eyes, snuggling up to him and falling back asleep. Katou smiles down at him and pulls him closer kissing him. He looks down at Iwaki and thinks, "I am glad I have no secrets from this man or else I would be in Noah's shoes right now." He closes his eyes and falls asleep holding on to Iwaki.

XXXXXXXXXX

Traci is in the kitchen after Katou has left. He was nice to her and what he said did make sense but she is still hurt that Noah has been involved with a man and was his first one too! Maybe if he had never been with Taki he wouldn't be gay now. Everyone at the table was thinking, something had to have happen between the two of them, the way Noah was acting and he had pissed Marc off.

Traci opens the freezer, takes out the Grey Goose, pours a glass, and drinks half of it. She grabs the bottle, takes it to the living room, and turns on the stereo. She sits on the orange sofa, puts her feet up, finish what is in the glass, and pours another. She sips it and starts thinking about Noah, wondering if he would have ever told her he had slept with a man if Taki had never came into their lives.

She lies back on the sofa and the phone rings. She sits up debating if she should answer it. It keeps ringing so she gets up to answer and its Paula. "Are you alright Traci? I'm worried about you, what happen with Noah?"

"Everyone is going to find out anyway, Noah had an affair with Taki. He was the one that turned Taki out. He said it as if it is an every day thing. What am I going to do Paula? Katou told me I should be glad he told me instead of Marc but I don't know what to think now."

"I don't see what the problem is. Did you tell him about all of your affairs Traci? You are sounding rather hypocritical seeing that you have been with women yourself. Did you forget about that my dear or are you using a double standard for the two of you? You need to ask yourself if you really want to be with Noah and if the relationship is as important to you as you thought before you met Mitchell. You may be using this to have a reason to leave him because after, all this happen before you met him."

"Ryan is out of the shower now, so I have to go but think about what I said okay. I'll stand behind you whatever you decide to do but make sure it's the right choice for you. All I want is for you to be happy. I'll talk to you later, bye."

Traci wonders if she wants her relationship with Noah to continue. She knows she is in love with him, at least that hasn't change but the idea that he was with a man is something she finds hard to accept. She thinks about Katou and what he said to her and she soon comes to terms that people are just creatures of nature.

She has been with women before when she thought she couldn't trust men anymore. Noah is the one that taught her how to believe in someone again. When they were first together, he was very understanding with her. He let her say anything, and do anything she wanted to him. He took all her abuse and kept coming back until she felt she could trust him and she did.

He showed her he loved her in every way possible so she should at least hear him out. He didn't say he is having an affair with Taki he said he had an affair. While she, on the other hand, has slept with Mitchell four nights ago. So yes, she is being unreasonable and she has to grow up and quit running away from the flaws in people because everyone has them, even her. She reaches for the phone and lies back on the couch.

XXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	21. Last gasp for love

**Selfish Lovers 21**

Chapter 21

XXXXXXX

Noah is in his hotel room staring out the window and worried about Traci. This is his fault but he couldn't help himself tonight. When he saw Taki with Marc and he had his arm around him acting like the cock of the walk it pissed him off.

The reason he left Taki wasn't that he fell in love with Traci but because he found himself falling deeply in love with him and he knew it wouldn't last. Leaving him for Traci was a way to distance him from a love that is frown upon by people in the business world. When he first met Traci, she was a challenge to him, cold and unapproachable. He loved teasing her and making her laugh. She didn't know how to make love when he met her. He taught her how to make love and be loved.

He thought he would never see Taki again and he was fine with it but seeing him again, brought up all the nights they spent together telling each other their dreams and ambitions. Taki dreaming about being a professional dancer, him wanting to be successful in business, was something they shared back then.

Knowing he has found his dream and seems happy is something that should make him happy, but it's a problem. He can't help but be a little jealous of Marc because Taki is a very beautiful and passionate man.

He thought he would never see Taki again and now he is with that asshole, Marc. He does not like Marc because of what he did to Katou and Iwaki and he thinks he will end up hurting Taki, but he is the one that hurt Taki not Marc.

Well right now, he has to think about what he is going to say to Traci because he is not going to lose her. He walks over to the phone and picks it up he tells the operator he wants to place a call. At the same time, his cell phone rings. He hangs up the phone and picks up his cell. He says a few words, hangs up and heads for the door smiling to himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Marc and Taki are in his living room sitting side by side on the sofa.

Marc gets up walks over to the bar and looks at Taki over his shoulder, "You want something, I'm having a drink. After tonight I think I need one."

Taki leans back and closes his eyes, "Pour me a glass of wine. I don't want anything heavy; I have to be in shape tomorrow. I'm glad you brought me home, Marc. You are truly a treasure. I might have gotten into an accident on my way home."

Marc hands him his wine, "There is no way I was going to let you drive and you have to quit blaming yourself for Noah's actions tonight. He should have told Traci about you from the beginning instead of at the club."

Taki sips his wine, "Well, when we got back to the table the two of you were gone so we wanted to know where you were. Everyone was trying to avoid eye contact so that might have upset her but I knew right away what was going on that's why I went to the back. I did not want the two of you fighting over me. I was surprised that Noah would say anything about me to you, seeing that he is with a woman now. I would think he wanted to keep me his dirty little secret. Yet here he is telling the woman he left me for, he was once with me, how strange."

Marc pours another drink and notices he has to bring some more liquor to Taki's house. He walks over to where Taki is sitting, "You sound as if you are enjoying him making a fuss over you. Are you happy about that?"

Taki looks up in his face, "Don't be silly, of course not. I just find this whole thing strange because he has not seen or contacted me in almost three years and now he blows it all to warn you not to hurt me. It's like he still cares about me and I'm not buying it. He must not like you for some reason, have you ever done anything to him?"

Marc frowns, "Not that I can think of. Then I do have a tendency to piss people off without my knowledge. I guess it's my personality but that's just the way I am. You don't mind it do you?"

"I like you just the way you are, don't change a thing. Besides I love your arrogance, you are so unapproachable that it took me awhile to get to know you. I use to watch you with women and wish I were in their shoes. You didn't stay with one more than twice and you did treat them rather cold as if they were a nuisance to you. That's why it took me so long to talk to you the way I did that night, but to tell you the truth, I was teasing you when I invited you to the back room. I never thought you would take me up on my offer but I'm glad you did. I will never regret asking you but it is getting late so I will see you tomorrow. You can take my car and I'll pick it up later."

Marc stands because he cannot believe his ears. "You want me to leave? Are you sure because I can stay, I don't want you to be alone tonight."

"Marc don't worry about it, I want to be alone tonight and I'm not in the mood to talk. I'll see you tomorrow, like I said, I have to get up early in the morning and if you stay I won't get any sleep."

Marc pulls Taki to him, gives him a kiss, and tells him if he changes his mind to call him he will come right away. Taki walks him to the door and reaches up to kiss him again and Marc holds him tightly and says good night. He watches as he gets on the elevator and then closes the door. He walks to the phone, makes a call, and then hangs up. He goes in to his bedroom and lies down on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Noah is driving through the dark streets, feeling happy about the phone call. He knew it would come eventually but he did not think it would happen this soon. He pulls up in front of the building, pulls out his key, and inserts it in the lock. He rides up to the top floor and walks to the door. He looks down at the keys in his hand and wonders if he should knock or just open the door. He knocks softly and waits. He looks around the hall and wonders if they will argue because this is something, he does not want. Not now, not after all this time, the last thing he wants is to argue.

He takes a deep breath as the door opens and smiles at Taki.

He looks up at Noah, waves him in, closes the door softly, and leans against it. Noah turns around and opens his arms and Taki walks in them and lays his head on his chest. Noah strokes his back, "You still fit perfectly in my arms. I've missed you, it's been too long, love."

Taki pulls back from him, and looks up into his face, "Yes it's been to long Noah and I've missed you too."

He bends down, giving Taki a passionate kiss, exploring the inside, searching for the boy that has turned into this man. Taki turns his head to the side and puts his arms up and around his neck. He fingers the hair at the nape of his neck as he trembles in his arms.

He pulls back and tells him in a husky voice "I didn't ask you over for this, although it is nice, I have something I have to say to you Noah. Have a seat please; can I get you anything to drink?" He stands back trying to compose himself.

Noah looks around, "Yeah I'll have something, you remember what I like don't you? Where is you boyfriend he let you come home alone tonight, I'm surprised."

Taki pours him a drink and hands it to him, "He respects my wishes Noah, as should you. Why did you pick at him tonight, you are the one that left me remember. It was your choice so you don't get to come in and make comments about who I see. That's not fair to me and it's not fair to your girlfriend. I am happy with Marc and he treats me very well. There is no need for you to interfere with my life. You can't have it both ways, I'm in love with him and I don't need you coming back into my life trying to take over."

Noah takes a sip of his drink and looks up at Taki. "You know it's my fault, you enjoy being with a man don't you? I feel responsible for you and I will not allow Marc to take advantage this late in the game. After all I am the one that trained you, or have you forgotten?"

Taki turns his back, "How could I, you made sure I wouldn't forget didn't you. I still have the marks on my body from your…training. Although they have faded some I still have physical reminders of you."

Noah gets up, walks over to Taki, stands close behind him and puts his hands on his arms, "I didn't mean to hurt you …you made me lose control that time and I just couldn't help myself. You don't know the effect you have on me Taki, the softness of your skin, your smell when you're aroused, it all drives me insane and that is one of the reasons I had to get away from you. I was drowning inside you and I couldn't handle it, so I ran. I'm sorry Taki can you forgive me for being a coward."

The platinum blonde turns and looks up in his face, "Why didn't you tell me all this before, instead of just leaving and telling me you found someone else!? He puts his hand over his face, "Forget it, just go Noah, I don't think we should see each other alone again. I'm with Marc and he would never do something like that to me so just go and never come back!"

He runs off to his bedroom and slams the door. Noah stands in the middle of the floor and watches as he runs to his room. He walks over to the sofa and sits down; he leans his head back staring up at the ceiling and thinks he really blew this. It was never his intention to upset Taki like this so what does he do now? He will let him calm down and then go in and talk to him.

XXXXXXXXX

Taki throws himself across the bed and covers his face with his arms. He should have never called him over to talk. He tells him he loved him all that time and in the same breath, he says he had to leave him because he loved him to much. This is crazy, how can he believe something like that. He sits up, and begins to remove his clothes when his bedroom door opens. He looks over at the door and sees Noah standing in the doorway.

"What are you still doing here? I asked you to leave."

Noah walks over to him and pulls him by his open shirt bringing him closer to him. Taki puts his hands up, "Noah what are you doing? Stop, right now!"

Noah acts possessed as he starts kissing Taki and holding him tightly. He pulls his shirt off and slams him down on the bed. He is holding his hands over his head and kissing his chest. Taki is struggling to get his hands lose when he says, "Noah you have to stop this now. You don't know what you're doing…stop Noah!"

"Are you saying you don't want me? Remember I know where all your weak spots are Taki." He lets go of Taki's hands with one of his and is holding both of his wrist in one hand. With the other, he unzips his pants and pulls them over his hips. He licks the back of Taki's ear and down his neck. He sticks his tongue in his ear and probes it around swiftly making Taki jerk with the sensations. He lets him go and starts kissing him and licking him all over his chest. Taki is moving his head from side to side trying to forget how good it felt to have this man's hands and lips all over him at once.

"Are you sure you want me to stop because that's not what your body is saying. He takes Taki in his mouth and starts sucking on him and Taki arches his back and screams out Noah's name saying, "Noah please…just stop, now." He is holding Noah's head and pulling his hair trying to get him off but trying to push his erection deeper in his mouth at the same time.

Noah pulls his hips closer and with one hand pulls his pants all the way off. Taki is now nude on the bed under Noah. He looks at Noah and decides, he is not going to let him go. Noah can tell he has stopped struggling and eases up. He pulls back, kisses the insides of his thighs, and then looks up at him.

Taki has his eyes closed so Noah stands and removes his clothes. He kneels over Taki on all fours, "You know how I feel about you Taki so open your eyes and look at me."

He opens his eyes slowly and looks up at Noah's face. He turns his head to the side, "You didn't have to do this Noah we're not together anymore."

"I have to have you Taki and you know you want me too. So stop fighting me okay and just let me make love to you." He leans down and licks the side of his face, his tongue trailing to his lips where he traces them with his tongue. "You know baby you still taste good, I feel like ravishing you right now."

He licks Taki's chest and moves down to his navel sticking his tongue inside. Taki moans low in his throat, "Don't Noah, please stop. We shouldn't do this…it's not right."

"You're asking me to stop but your body wants me to continue Taki. Like this and like that…am I right?" He is kissing Taki all over his body and stroking his erection as Taki moans with his eyes half closed. His lips are parted in a silent scream because he knows that no one knows his body as well as Noah does and this is the pleasure that he has been missing for so long.

Noah moves down, lifts his hips up, and eases his fingers inside of him and Taki eyes fly open. "Noah, please stop…ah…ah…oh, Noah.

He is hitting his pleasure spot and it is driving him crazy. Noah moves back up to his ear and whispers, "You don't really want me to stop now do you. Tell me to stop again, come on say it…I dare you."

Taki puts his arms up and around him, "No, don't stop…please don't stop…I want you Noah…I want you so badly." Noah lifts his hips and pushes inside him.

Taki calls out his name loudly and has tears falling slowly out of the corners of his eyes Noah can see this and rams him harder and faster because he knows if he has tears, he is in total ecstasy and he does not realize they are falling.

Taki is thrashing on the bed as if he is trying to get away but Noah has a firm grip on him and he is not getting away from him. "Taki I'm going to cum…I'm sorry …I can't help it, you're so hot!" Taki cries out he is about to cum with him and then his body shudders. Noah pulls out of him before he cums inside. He falls on him as he spills his seed over his thighs, joing Taki's release.

"I miss you Taki so much…please let me love you again…oh Taki. I love you still."

He wraps his arms around Noah, "You don't really mean that Noah but thank you for saying it."

Noah encircles Taki's waist, buries his face in his chest, "I do love you Taki and I hope you believe me. You're my first love." Taki kisses the top of his head, "You are so adorable, Noah, I know how you feel about me and it makes me happy that you are telling me this but you also know our time has passed."

"I'm with Marc now and I don't want to do any thing to upset him. He has been very good to me and this is what you want for me, am I right? Marc is everything I could want in a lover and I know that Traci is the one for you. This one time has to be our last time and I will always treasure it but it can never happen again. You do understand don't you?"

Noah rolls over on his back, and pulls Taki on top of him, "I don't have to like it do I? After all, you did belong to me first. I'm just sorry I let you go the way I did but you are always on my mind." He reaches up, suckling his bottom lip before kissing him one last time.

Taki gets up and heads for the shower. He does not want Noah's scent on him if Marc happens to show up in the morning. Noah gets up, puts his clothes on, and walks to the shower, "I guess I'll be leaving now, I'm sorry about getting carried away tonight and it won't happen again, I promise." He walks over to Taki, cups his face in his hand, gives him a goodbye kiss, turns, and walks out the door. Taki watches him in the mirror and then steps into the shower.

XXXXXXXXXX

Iwaki wakes up in Katou's arms and looks into his sleeping face. Katou is breathing softly and holding Iwaki as if he were protecting him from harm. He kisses him on the lips and he slowly opens his eyes.

He smiles down at Iwaki, "Good morning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?"

"All I remember is taking a bath, how did I get here?"

Katou rubs his nose with his own, "I carried you to bed I thought you were going to drown."

"What time did you get here? I tried waiting for you but I guess I had too much to drink and fell asleep. Thanks for bringing me to bed I hope I wasn't to much trouble."

"As if...you could never be too much trouble for me, Koi." Katou rubs the top of his head, "I really don't feel like working today we should call off. What do you think?"

Iwaki sits up, "I don't know about you but I have some clients to see that I missed the other day since I was spending time with Angela."

Katou sits up, "Who in the hell is Angela?"

Iwaki looks at him with a frown, "What are you talking about?"

Katou swings his legs over the side of the bed, "I asked a question, who is Angela, that's what I'm talking about."

Iwaki smiles, "I'm sorry, that's Ms. Colby's first name. She told me to call her that. You don't mind do you?"

He cuts his eyes at him daring him to object and Katou can see it in his eyes so he says, "I just didn't know who she was. I had no idea you two were so close that you were on a first name basis. So forgive me if I seem surprised."

He gets up, walks to the shower, and leaves Iwaki to stare after him. He wonders if he is in for some trouble because he knows, Katou is pouting. He follows him to the shower, "Do you mind if I join you?" He looks down and cast his eyes over at Iwaki, "Sure, why not."

He is sitting on the side of the tub so he stands and steps inside turning on the water. Iwaki steps in behind him. He pulls Katou back in his arms, "I missed you last night. I was looking forward to making love with you."

He turns smiling, "Well I'm here and you're here so what's stopping us?" He kisses Iwaki and rubs his back slowly with the sponge. He brings it up to his spine, runs it slowly to his waist, and stops at his hips. He can feel Iwaki's erection pushing into him as he brings his hips into close contact with Iwaki's. He grinds up against him and moves his lips down his chest to his stomach. He is kissing his pubic hair and marveling at the softness of it when he takes his erection in his mouth and starts to suck on it.

Iwaki looks down at him and puts his hand on top of his head running his fingers through his wet hair. He closes his eye and let's the pleasure wash over him because Katou is very good at what he does and he is reaping the benefits of his expertise. Iwaki calls out to Katou that he is about to cum and Katou puts his finger in his slit between his hips and starts to probe. Iwaki tells him he cannot hold back and shoots right in Katou's mouth. He swallows and stands up wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "Now it's my turn Iwaki."

The raven-haired man turns around and presses his hands against the wall. Katou pulls one of his legs up and pulls his hips out. He guides his swollen erection in side Iwaki and pushes , Iwaki bends slightly so he can go as far as he can and Katou starts pumping into him while holding on to his leg.

Iwaki is pressed into the wall with Katou behind him thrusting in and out. He is moaning loudly telling Katou how good it feels when he notices he has gotten hard again. He puts his hand down to stroke himself when Katou covers his hand with his own and starts stroking him instead. Iwaki presses his hands, and the side of his face against the wall, and tells Katou not to stop.

Katou says, "I can't stop Iwaki, you're so hot I could stay inside you forever…oh Iwaki you feel…so good. I'm coming Iwaki…please come with me." Iwaki says, "I am…I am coming ah…ahh."

He collapses forward and Katou holds him around the waist. He stands up but his legs are trembling as the water cascades over the two men. The blonde holds him around the waist as Iwaki leans on him. Katou steps out of the tub swooping him up in his arms as Iwaki holds on to him in surprise.

He smiles down at him, "Hum, this is becoming a habit love but I don't mind one bit." He takes him in the bedroom and lays him on the bed. He goes back in the bathroom and shuts off the shower. He returns with two towels and sits on the side of the bed.

"Are you okay Iwaki? I know I got a little carried away just now but you know how I am when it comes to you." Iwaki reaches up and pulls him down on top of him.

Katou laughs as he falls on top of Iwaki, "I see you are okay." Iwaki rolls over on top, "You're pretty strong aren't you? This is the second time you have swept me up. Am I that much of a light weight?" He dries his body by rubbing on top of the younger man and then grabs one of he towels.

Katou laughs, "When you grow up a pretty boy, you're always teased so my mother made sure I could defend myself. That included weight training, would you believe I can bench press my own weight? You are heavy but I think I can handle you, I'm not that weak." he grabs a towel and puts it around his slim waist, "Did you want some coffee?"

Iwaki looks at him wondering why he changed the subject and says yes. Katou smiles and goes to get the coffee. Iwaki lies back with his hands under his head thinking about him changing to coffee and decides to let it go for now. He is thinks about last night and Traci.

Katou comes back with two mugs of coffee and hands one to Iwaki. He sits on the side of the bed as Iwaki sits up. They are sitting side by side sipping their coffee when Iwaki asks, "What took you so long, dropping off Traci? Did she tell you what happen with her and Noah?"

"It was just as we thought. Noah and Taki was once an item, but the thing about it is he's Taki's first lover and she couldn't handle the revelation that Noah use to swing both ways. I guess finding out that Taki's first love is supposed to be her last love was a shock to her. I tried talking to her, and was just driving around before she gave me her address because she didn't want to go home. She asked me to drop her off at the Shadowmar. I did what I could but my main concern was to get here before you fell asleep. Did you know you were asleep in the tub and just like a spoiled brat you didn't wake up when I dried you off and put you to bed?"

He looks at Katou over the rim of his cup, "Why should I wake up? I trust you to take care of me when I am defenseless, that's why I'm with you. I guess I had too much to drink last night. As a matter of fact I think I'll call in and tell them I'll be in this afternoon instead of this morning." He gets up, gets his cell, makes the call to his office, and leaves a massage for Gilda to call him.

Katou is watching him as he turns his back to make the call, he looks up at his shoulders noticing how broad they are. He leans back, grabs his own cell, calls the studio, and tells them he will be there around one and hangs up before they can ask too many questions.

Iwaki hangs his phone up, "Do you want more coffee Katou? I know I want another cup."

Katou gets off the bed taking his mug, "You rest, and I'll get it for you." Iwaki hands him his cup and smiles at him as he leaves the room. He is thinking how did I get so lucky to have someone carter to me this way. He removes his towel and lays back on the bed leaning on one elbow and his knee bent with his right hand resting on it. He throws his head back thinking about what Katou has told him about Noah. He has known Noah for a long time and he would never have thought he has been with a man. Well you never really know about people because he never thought he would be with a man and here he is.

Katou comes back into the room and stops, he stares at Iwaki thinking, he is making a very sexy pose and Iwaki is not aware that Katou has returned with their coffee. The object of his thoughts has materialized and he is unaware that he is staring at him in fascination. Katou smiles and thinks this is why I love this man. He clears his throat and Iwaki turns, looks at him and gives him a smile.

"You look pretty delicious posing in the nude, I feel like ravishing you right now." Iwaki laughs at him, "I thought you already did that if I'm not mistaken and very well too."

Katou walks over to the bed, "What were you thinking about, you seem to have been staring in space just now."

He looks at Katou as he sips his coffee, "I was just thinking about you and how you spoil me."

He sits besides Iwaki, "I take it you like it, right?"

He puts his hand under Katou's chin and pulls him over for a kiss. "Of course I do silly, why wouldn't I like it?" Katou pushes him back and leans down kissing him and nipping the side of his neck while Iwaki puts his hand up and pulls his down curling his hair around his fingers. Iwaki says in between kisses, "I thought the point of going in late was so we could rest."

Katou is kissing him on the neck, "I am resting…can't you tell?" He pulls up, looks down in Iwaki's face, and, "_Omae wa ore mono da_." He leans in and sticks his tongue in Iwaki's mouth when he opens it in surprise.

Iwaki closes his mouth on it and strokes back slowly. As they are pretending that the outside world does not exist, the phone rings. Katou reluctantly moves off Iwaki as he gets up to answer. He walks over to the dresser and picks it up to find that its Gilda calling to tell him he has a lunch meeting with Ms. Colby today at one.

He tells her, Justin is supposed to see to her needs until at least next week. She tells him she insists on meeting with him and there is no changing her mind because she tried. He tells her fine he will take the meeting but he would probably be out all day. Then he tells her to inform one of the senior partners about what is going on because dealing with her is taking up to much of his time.

He hangs up the phone, stands with his back turned to Katou, and his eyes are closed. He is dreading the fallout from Katou when he finds out he has to meet with her. Everything is going so smoothly just now and because of her selfishness, he knows he is going to hear it from Katou. He slowly turns around, looks at Katou, and tries to attempt a smile but the look on his lover's face freezes his attempt.

"Look Katou I tried to get out of it I even told them to assign someone else to her but she won't meet with anyone else but me. What am I suppose to do?"

He gets up off the bed, "You know, I read that article in the paper yesterday and I didn't say anything because I thought you would make it clear to her that you are taken but I see you didn't."

He turns and walks in the bathroom with Iwaki following behind him. "Do you expect me to quit my job because of her? I'm sorry I tried to explain to her that I'm seeing you but I guess she doesn't care." Katou folds his hands across his chest and turns his back on Iwaki as he looks up at the ceiling.

"Katou don't be upset I'll make sure she knows today, I'm not available, I promise, I'll do it at lunch." He walks over, puts his hand on Katou's shoulder, slides it down his arm, takes his hand, lacing his fingers.

"Look Iwaki, I know it's not your fault, she is after you it's just that it pisses me off at her nerve. Rich people think they can have whatever they want and to hell with other people's feelings. She is using her fortune to get what she wants from you and your firm, because she knows you don't want to lose her account. I hate people like that because all they care about is their own satisfaction. She doesn't need you like I do, she just wants you."

"Well, I need you and I won't let her come between us, I promise. I'll tell you what, how about we skip rehearsal tonight and spend a quiet night at home, just the two of us, okay?" He slides his hand down Katou's arm, imploring him with his dark grey eyes.

"Yeah, if you're with her you won't be coming home early tonight so don't make promises you can't keep." He pulls away from Iwaki, walks over, and turns on the shower. "Don't get in with me, I want to shower alone."

Iwaki stands there watching him because he knows he is probably correct. He goes back in the bedroom and sits on the bed with his head in his hands wondering what he should do. He doesn't want to get in trouble with his bosses and he doesn't want Katou to be upset with him. He wonders how he has gotten himself in such a mess.

His personal life should not interfere with his job and vice versa so he wonders how it has come to this. He lies back on the bed, puts his hands behind his head, and looks up at the ceiling trying to think of some way to appease Katou and nothing seems to come to mind. He closes his eyes and thinks about Katou and him telling him not to get in the shower. He must really be upset with him and he has to think of something because this is going to mess up his entire day.

XXXXXXXXXX

Katou gets out of the shower, wipes the mirror off, and looks toward the door. _"He must have left already. Fine, I won't let it bother me I just hope he can resist her. What am I saying; he's in love with me. I know he loves me and I will not let her selfishness get the better of me, I'll call him later and apologize."_

He is musing to himself, trying to figure out if he should call in the middle of lunch and interrupt them. If he knew where they were having lunch he would just show up as he did the last time. He smiles to himself remembering that little fiasco and remembering how much fun it was. He blow dries his hair and cleans the bathroom. He walks into the bedroom and notices it is 12:30.

He walks to the closet, looks towards the bed, and sees Iwaki stretched out, sleeping on his back with his hand over his face. He stops and turns towards him and walks over to the bed. Looking down on him, he reaches out to touch him and brings his hand back up.

He stands looking at him wondering if he should wake him. He looks so beautiful laying there that he doesn't want to disturb him. He is already late for his meeting with his client and he must really be tired to fall asleep like this.

He stands wondering if he should let him stay the way he is or wake him gently. He smiles down at him and realizes if he doesn't wake him he will be upset with him because it's his job. He bends down and kisses him until he opens his eyes.

He reaches up for Katou and pulls him down on top of him kissing him back. He then sits up and asks, "What time is it? I bet I'm late for lunch, why did you let me sleep like this?"

"I just came in and saw you sleeping so I woke you up. You look so sweet that I decided to kiss you awake." He stands and pulls clothes out of the closet, "Consider yourself lucky I woke you at all."

He looks over at Iwaki and he is not smiling. Iwaki looks back and says, "Sorry, I didn't mean to blame you. I know it's my fault I fell asleep. I should call and make up some excuse and cancel my whole day."

Katou stops in the middle of dressing and looks at him. "You're kidding right? Because if you're not, I can call off too."

Iwaki looks at him over his shoulder, "Is that what it takes, to make you happy?" Katou puts his head down, "I know you'll never do that. Your job is too important to you, so just quit playing around and get dressed and go already. You're pretty late as it is."

He turns back around, slips into his shirt, and starts to button it. Iwaki walks over to him, "You didn't answer my question. "Is that what it takes to make you happy Katou?"

"It's what I would like, yes." The blonde watches him as walks away.

Iwaki walks over to the phone, picks it up, and dials a number. He tells the person on the other end he will not be able to make it and he will be in touch on Friday and hangs up. He puts the phone down and Katou walks over to him and puts his arms around his waist from behind. He places his head on Iwaki's back and says, "Thank you Iwaki, you don't know what that means to me. I know I'm being paranoid but I just have this awful feeling that she is trying to seduce you. I don't want you in any compromising positions…unless it's with me."

Iwaki turns around, "Don't you have a call to make?" He says this as he is unbuttoning the buttons that Katou has just done. Katou looks in his face smiling, "Yes!"

XXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	22. spend time with me

**Selfish Lovers 22**

Chapter 22

XXXXXXXX

That morning at the penthouse, Taki gets ready to start his day after a night of unscheduled passion.

Taki tells his housekeeper to make sure she changes everything in the bedroom. He doesn't want any sign that Noah has been in his bed last night and when the phone rings, he goes to answer it. Marc is on the line wanting to know if he is okay.

"I'm fine so don't be such a worry wart. I got a good night's sleep and I feel like I can handle anything today. I miss you last night; I should never have sent you home, I'm sorry. You're not angry with me are you?"

"Well, as long as you miss me, how can I be? Do you want me to spend the night with you tonight, I can keep you company if that is all you want. We do not have to do anything; I just want to be with you. Is that okay with you?"

Taki smiles to himself, "I think that sounds great, Marc and I'm looking forward to seeing you. Under the circumstances, I think we should cancel practice tonight. Let everyone cool down, so we don't have any repeats of last night."

Marc says angrily, "You're talking about that asshole, right?"

"Marc, I won't have you speaking that way about him. He is a good person. Noah has done a lot for me, and he doesn't deserve to be talked about like that! I know you don't like him but you have to let it go. If we are to dance at your club, we all have to be able to get along with each other. I see you and Katou have made up and Iwaki has quit looking daggers at you, so just let it go…for me?"

"I guess you're right, he can't help how he feels about you because I won't let anyone hurt you either…not even him."

"Thank you Marc. You'll see, he's just being over protective and I really don't need it from either of you. I can take care of myself but I do love the fact, you want to protect me. However, I'm not helpless you know."

Marc laughs, "I know you're pretty tough but it's just that you're so nice about this and I'm so furious. Nevertheless, you do know him better than I do, I just know him through Traci. He loves her and I can't see him doing anything to lose her. He was probably trying to get her to talk to him all night. It serves him right for giving me such a hard time. I hope he was suffering last night."

Taki is quiet as Marc, goes on his rant. He is thinking about last night and spending it with Noah. He told him, he loved him and after he gave in, he made love to him as he did when the two of them were together.

He hadn't realized how much he missed Noah. The touch of his hands, the softness of his lips and the way he called out his name when he reaches climax. All these things were what made him not want to get use to having him back in his life. Looking in his eyes and knowing he belonged to someone else is to much for him to bear. He is just going to concentrate on Marc; at least he wants to be with him. Noah has no place in his life and he hopes he understands after last night, their final night together.

"You are adorable to think I want anyone but you. You are my one love and don't forget it. I'm going to work now and I should be home by six so come over. We can have dinner together. How does that sound?"

He tells him he'll see him at six and they hang up. Taki wonders if Noah has talked to Traci or not. he knows, he didn't last night. Being with Noah was nice but he has made his choice and that choice is Marc. He is everything he can want in a lover and he has no plans on giving him up no matter what Noah says or does. It will be awkward for a while, however he is not about to allow leftover feelings, ruling his emotions now. Marc is the one he wants and Noah will have to accept it.

XXXXXX

Marc hangs up and looks over at his partner, he shakes his head, "that was Taki and he thinks we should let everyone cool off before we practice again. What he probably means is he wants Noah to talk to Traci and get things settled with her. He has the nerve to tell me, Noah is a good person. He thinks the man is some kind of god!"

Ryan laughs, "I'm sure you're exaggerating Marc but you have to realize they have a history together and there is no getting around it.

You need to accept it and move on. Besides he's with Traci now and I'm sure he's not still interested in Taki."

Marc turns around, "He was Taki's first Ryan and I think he still has feelings for him however small. He warned me not to hurt Taki."

Ryan stops laughing, "Oh, well I guess you might have a problem with him but I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle. Besides you don't plan on hurting him do you?"

"What are you saying? The last thing I want to do is hurt him. How can you ask me something like that? I really care about him whether you believe it or not. The last thing I want, is to see him hurt. Noah is the one that hurt him when he left him to be with Traci. He probably was using him until the right woman came along. He raised feelings in Taki and then left him flat. Now, do you think that was fair, well do you?"

"I can understand how you feel but Marc you thought Iwaki's feelings didn't count when you went after Katou the way you did." He gives Marc a penetrating look, "Oh yeah, I'm the one that told Taki about why Iwaki doesn't like you, in case you don't know."

Marc looks at him in surprise, "When did you tell him that?"

"On the first day of practice, we were talking about the fact; we all need to be there. I explained why Iwaki might be reluctant to come but he came anyway didn't he? I feel, if Iwaki can forgive your little fiasco, you should at least accept the fact, those two were once an item and move on."

Marc rolls his eyes, "I suppose you're right, I should but I can't help feeling, he still wants to have Taki."

Ryan smiles, "How can you know something like that? Did he tell you he wants him back?"

"It was they way he was talking about him. When we were in the office he told me, Taki looked at him in a way that made him think he wants him back. He may have been trying to play with my head but then he told me he is the one that trained him."

Ryan looks at him with a puzzled look on his face, "He trained him? What is that suppose to mean? Trained him for what?""

Marc chuckles, "what he means is he has trained Taki to meet his every expectation. Taki will respond to whatever he wants since he knows what is expected of him. It's a gay thing, you wouldn't understand and I really can't explain it to a straight person."

"I wasn't aware there was a gay handbook."

"I didn't mean it like that; it's just that it's hard to explain. Taki in essence, knows exactly what to do to turn Noah on; he has trained him not to do anything he doesn't like. It's like he's the perfect lover."

Ryan looks at him with surprise on his face. "You mean to tell me he can do everything a man wants to be done, to complete satisfaction?"

Marc shakes his head and laughs at Ryan, "Don't get the wrong idea Ryan, I didn't say that. I said he could satisfy Noah's every need and want…not any man. You see, he's been trained by Noah for Noah."

"I don't understand how you train someone for something like that? Shouldn't you already know what to do?"

"Well everyone has their own likes and dislikes. What you do is train someone to what it is you like. Now what you may like done to you may not be what I like done. What I do is let my lover know my personal likes. When we make love I don't have to guide him on every little thing, he already knows."

"That makes it pleasurable for both parties. It doesn't matter who is the uke or the seme. As long as you let your partner know what you like, you always come out on top."

"That's kind of interesting so is this a gay thing because I've never heard of this 'training'. Have you trained him?"

"No Ryan I haven't, there's no need to train him. I like him just the way he is." Marc laughs, turns around and walks out of the office leaving a puzzled Ryan behind.

XXXXXX

Kyle is sitting at the bar late in the afternoon. Marc walks over to the bar and greets him and they shake hands. "I thought I'd stop by and see if we were going to practice tonight?"

Marc says, "Taki doesn't really feel up to it."

Kyle takes a sip of his drink, "Is it because of last night? You guys need to stop all the drama that is going on here. How about we practice here? I need to catch up on my freestyle man, I'm a little rusty."

Marc orders a drink, "You're really serious about this aren't you? I can get Ryan's input and find out if he wants too. I don't mind at all and maybe we can call the others and see what they think. Whose numbers do you have?"

"The only numbers I have are Noah's and Colin's we were together when the two of us decided to join. Colin is the one that told us about it. I'll call him now and maybe you can call Katou, never mind maybe you should call Colin and I'll call Katou. How does that sound?"

Marc laughs, "I think that sounds like a plan but let me check with Ryan first." He is still laughing when Ryan walks up and asks what's so funny?

He looks around at Ryan and tells him what Kyle has said to him about calling Katou.

Ryan looks over at Kyle smiling, "I guess you changed your mind on that one. So you want to practice here?" He looks over at Marc and says, "How do you think we can practice here with the customers coming in and out?"

Marc looks out on the dance floor, "All we need to do is go behind the stage for a couple of hours. We're never that busy before ten o'clock and who is going to come back there?"

Ryan looks at the stage and agrees. "Well, let's make some calls.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki looks over at his cell as it rings. Wondering who could be calling him because he is with Katou and he is the only one that calls him this late in the afternoon.

Katou gives him a wicked smile, "Are you going to answer it.

"It's probably the office and I do not want to talk to them right now. I want to stay right here." He grabs Katou, pulls him on top and rubs his nose against his neck, breathing in his musky scent.

Katou laughs, "You're so ridiculous, answer your phone, I don't mind." Iwaki looks at him and smiles but then Katou's cell starts to ring. They look at each other and wonder who could be calling the both of them. They reach for their phones and both say hello at the same time.

Kyle is calling Katou and Ryan is calling Iwaki. They look at each other because they are having the same conversation. Katou is talking and saying that he doesn't know, he has to check with Iwaki and Iwaki says the same thing to Ryan.

He puts his head in Iwaki's lap and looks up at him as he talks to Kyle and Iwaki looks down at Katou as he plays with his hair.

"Are Noah and Taki coming to the club or did anyone bother to ask them?" Iwaki looks down at Katou in surprise and hits him on the head. Katou says ouch and sits up.

"Are you okay man, did you hurt yourself?" Katou answers with "I'm okay someone left something lying about."

Iwaki puts his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing and Ryan says. "Is everything alright, I can barely hear you." He takes his hand off his mouth, "Did you talk to Noah about coming?"

Katou looks over at him covers the phone, "See you want to know too."

Ryan tells him he hasn't talk to Noah yet and he wonders if he should call him because he might be with Traci. Taki is under the weather and he hasn't spoke to Noah just Colin and he is on his way. Iwaki and Katou look at each other and agree to come and hang up. They both laugh as they go into the shower.

XXXXXX

Traci steps out of the shower and sees Noah standing in the doorway. She stops and looks up in his face. "So you've decided to come back? Where were you last night…with Taki, having a reunion? Oh wait, I'm sure Marc was with him so that would leave you out, wouldn't it?"

Noah gives her a half smile, "Are you finish Traci? If you are I think you should listen to what I have to say."

She looks at him, grabs the towel from his hand, and puts it around her. She walks past him and goes into the bedroom. Noah turns and follows her inside.

She sits on the bed and starts to dry her body off, "You have something to say…I'm listening.

He sits in the chair in front of her, "It's not what you think Traci, what happen between Taki and me was over a long time ago. Actually, it ended when I met you. You're the love of my life and I think you know that. I haven't seen him in all the time we have been together and yesterday was the first time."

He sighs, "I know what kind of person Marc is and I don't want him to hurt Taki. He is so sensitive to people that he gets hurt easily. I was just warning Marc that he should be careful how he treats him."

Traci narrows her eyes, "How is Taki still your concern when you haven't seen him for so long. He looks fine to me and he seems to know how to take care of himself with out your help. Why didn't you tell me you had been with a man before? Why keep it a secret for so long, were you ashamed or something?"

He looks at her with a smirk in his green eyes, "You've seen Taki, why would I be ashamed? He is one of the nicest persons I know. In addition, he's loyal to a fault."

"When I broke it off with him, he didn't try to guilt me into changing my mind. He only told me that if it made me happy to be with you then I should go for it. That's the kind of person he is, my happiness was important to him, as a matter of fact I was the one that should have felt bad for leaving."

"All I wanted was you and I didn't care about his feelings. Now, I feel I owe him something no matter how unreasonable it sounds. All I ask is that you forgive me Traci; you should be able to do that. Have you told me about all your past loves or past affairs? Are you upset that I didn't tell you or because it's Taki…a man?"

"That has nothing to do with it. You just caught me by surprise. I would never have thought you were gay."

"Is that how you see me…as gay? There is more to me than a label like that. I can't help who I'm attracted to just like you can't. Whether it's a man or woman, why should that make a difference? Are you a homophobe and afraid to say it. I seem to remember you being with a woman before and you didn't think anything of it but it was you so I guess it was alright."

He gets up, goes to the closet, and pulls out some clothes. He walks to the bathroom to shave. Traci looks at his back and wonders how did this turn into her having to defend her feelings. She gets dressed and looks at the bathroom door wondering where he spent the night.

She had a nice time with Mitchell last night, he said he would make her forget for a while and he did. She even misses him now. She knows what she has with him is nothing but a sexual relationship and it can't go any further. He is a wonderful man but she doesn't want to turn a one night stand into a full blown relationship.

Besides, she is in love with Noah no matter what and after all, this did happen a long time ago. The fact everyone probably knows, is what bothers her. Him being with another man and the fact it's Taki, also has her upset.

She has to admit, he is a handsome man and she can't blame him but the last thing she needs is for him to be a champion for Taki. Then it dawns on her she is jealous of Taki! That's what it is, she is jealous of a man! How could this have happen, her resenting Taki because of Noah? He is blameless in this and she shouldn't be upset at Noah since he did tell her before she heard it from someone else, as Katou told her.

She stops brushing her hair as she looks in the mirror after coming to realize just what was making her so angry. She backs up, sits on the bed, and puts her face in her hands. This is the way she is when Noah walks back into the room.

He turns, looks at her and quickly walks over to her. He puts his arms around her as she puts her head against his chest. He is rubs her back, "It'll be okay Traci, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to feel this way. It's my fault, can you forgive me?"

He kisses the top of her head and holds her tightly as he strokes her back. Traci pulls back, "No, it's not Noah. I'm the one who has to come to terms with this. I know you love me and this is what I should be concentrating on."

This is what I need to tell myself but I've come to the conclusion I'm jealous of Taki. I would probably be jealous if he were a woman. I'm just plane old jealous that you were with anyone but me. I'm the one who should apologize. Katou told me it was better for you to tell me than having to hear it from Marc. he would have told me out of spite and he is probably right."

Noah says a silent thank you to Katou and reminds himself to tell him in person. Thank heaven for friends like him.

"It's okay sweetheart, I understand how you feel. Taki is no longer my concern but he is also not a rival for you in any way. We've both moved on but Marc can't see that. Marc confronted me because of what we had, not what we have. Taki means nothing to me now. I just don't want him playing with Taki the way he did with Katou and Iwaki that's all. You are the one that holds my heart so don't ever forget that."

Traci puts her arms around him and lifts her head up for a kiss. Noah leans down, kisses her, and slides his tongue inside her mouth. He thinks about Taki as he kisses her and the night before.

"I'm glad we had this talk Noah. I guess I took it personally, I want to think I am your first and only love."

"You are Traci, I didn't love Taki. I was with him because he was a friend before we became lovers. I use to help him with his dancing I guess I was like a manager to him. He had a kind of hero worship of me and I took advantage of him."

"It is my fault he is with men, so it's my fault he is with Marc. I thought he would go back to women, I had no idea he thought he is gay. I'm surprised he still deals with men, he never did before. We use to chase women all the time, until we made love for the first time. However, forgive me… I know you don't want to hear about this."

She hugs, "Its okay you told me something I never knew about you. You must remember, I'm the one that didn't want to dig to deep into each others past. Now it has come back to bite me in the ass. So from now on, you can tell me anything you think I should know and I'll do the same. We don't have to get down and dirty but if it is something the other needs to know I think we should. Is that okay with you?"

"I agree with you, so from now on no more secrets." She reaches up and kisses him and his phone rings. They break apart, she looks at him, and he gets up to answer his phone. He picks it up and it's Ryan wondering if he is going to practice today because they will be at the club.

"It's Ryan wanting to know if I can come to the club, do you mind or do you want me to be with you?"

"Go; go I don't mind we're okay so there shouldn't be any problem."

"Are you sure you don't mind. I could stay here with you, you know. I should never have gotten into this and we wouldn't have the problems we're having now."

"What are you talking about? You would have met up eventually; it just so happens it's now."

"That's why I love you so much Traci, you're so forgiving." She smiles up in his face and gives him a kiss.

XXXXXX

Marc has set the back stage for them and the guys have started coming in.

Katou is free styling with Iwaki and Colin is dancing with Ryan. Kyle and Marc are watching from the side. Noah makes his entrance and they all greet him. Marc stands to the side and just looks at him because he didn't know he would be here.

Noah looks over at him and smiles. "Hello Marc."

Everyone looks at Marc to see if he is going to start something with Noah but he says hello back. They all take their places and Marc is the odd man out. He looks around at them and feels like he is the instructor as though he is taking Taki's place. Then he remembers he told Taki he would see him at six and it is almost six now. He excuses himself and goes to make a phone call.

Katou watches as he leaves, "I would imagine he's gone to call Taki. I miss him because it doesn't feel the same without him here." Everyone agrees so Katou says he'll be right back and walks out. Iwaki watches as he leaves and knows he is going to try to get Taki to come.

He turns back to the others, "Let's have good thoughts that between the two of them, Taki comes, okay?"

Noah says, "Is that for my benefit Iwaki because I didn't mean to start something like this or make anyone uncomfortable."

Iwaki smiles over at him, "I never thought anything like that Noah, so relax I just want Taki to come because Katou doesn't think he can dance very well unless Taki is watching. I guess he thinks I'm biased when it comes to him." They all laugh and Iwaki shakes his head and throws his hands up.

XXXXXX

Marc is talking to Taki and tells him, everyone is here at the club. "I apologize for being so late sweetheart but why don't you come here and be with all of us instead of brooding alone?"

Katou comes up behind him and touches his shoulder lightly, "May I speak to him?" Marc looks at him in surprise and hands him the phone. He looks around for Iwaki, doesn't see him, and can't believe he let Katou out of his sight knowing, he came to speak with him.

Katou gets on the phone and tells Taki that the practice isn't going as well with out him and he should join them. "If you allow every little thing to get you down you will never learn how to deal with conflict. Why don't you treat this as a learning experience? You guys will see each other for a long time to come unless you want to dump him?"

Marc looks over at him and takes the phone from him and Katou starts laughing. "Don't listen to him about dumping me and come join us."

Taki says he'll be there and hangs up. Marc turns to Katou, "Thanks man, I owe you one." He smiles at Marc, "I didn't only do it for you. I did it for me too. I like him and I don't want something like this to get him down. After all, you are serious about him aren't you? I mean this is not some kind of rebound thing and you're just playing with him, because if it is none of us will forgive you."

He turns and walks back to the stage and announces that Taki is on his way. Marc is right behind him smiling; he confirms that he is indeed coming so everyone start back dancing and Noah smiles to himself wondering how his reaction will be when he sees him. He feels like he shouldn't be this excited when he knows Traci is the one he wants but like a kid in a candy store, he feels excited.

XXXXXX

Taki walks to the back of the club, onto the stage and stands in the shadows watching. They're all basically playing around trying to out do each other. Katou looks up, spots him, and says, "Here he is maybe now we can get down to business and have some serious dancing."

Marc walks over to him, puts his arm around his shoulders, "You don't mind being here do you?"

Taki looks at him, says he's fine, and greets everyone including Noah.

Noah smiles, "Now that we have the expert lets pair off." They all agree and he takes over the lead. Before long, everything seems to be back to normal. Taki is going behind everyone showing them how the dance will be choreographed and they soon fall into step. Katou is doing great and Taki spends most of his time with him to see if he has all the steps down.

They take a break and he seeks out Noah and asks if he has talked to Traci. Marc is watching from the side with Ryan when he turns to him and tells him, "Marc you have to get use to the two of them having conversations with each other because they are friends you know."

He turns his back on them and looks at Ryan, "I know all of that but it still pisses me off to see them talking so easily with each other. I wonder what they're talking about and if they plan on meeting later. All kinds of things are going through my head right now."

Just then Iwaki walks up, "Everything is going smoothly isn't it? I'm glad you talked him into coming."

Marc turns to him, "I think it was Katou that talked him into coming. You know how persuasive he can be." He rubs his jaw as he says this and the three of them laugh.

Katou looks over at them laughing and wonders what is going on. He walks over slides his arms around Iwaki's waist from behind and look at the other two, "What's so funny?"

Ryan says, "We were just discussing your powers of persuasion, right guys?" Iwaki laughs, ""I'll tell you about it later, let's go get something to drink."

He follows Iwaki and looks over his shoulder at the others as he leaves and sees that they are still smiling. He turns to Iwaki, "No, tell me now I want to laugh also."

Iwaki tells him and he smiles. "I'm glad we can laugh about it now but at the time, it wasn't funny. I almost hurt him and I can't get that angry again, but it's all water under the bridge now."

XXXXXXX

"Did you talk to Traci today?" Noah looks up at Taki as he reaches down to get a bottle of water. "Yeah, I talked to her today and I explained everything to her and we made up. She is the one that told me to come here today if you can believe that. So how are you getting along with Marc?"

The blonde smiles and looks over his shoulder at Marc and sees he is watching him. He gives Marc a wink and he smiles back. He turns to Noah, "We're doing fine, thank you very much. In other words, there will be no more of you and I okay, last night was it. Not that I didn't enjoy it."

He walks away, goes over to Marc, grabs his arm, and takes him off along. "I'm glad you were confident enough not to come over while I was talking to Noah. You're the most understanding person and that's why I love you more each day. I will do anything for you."

Marc looks at him, rubs the top of his head leans down, and kisses him on the side of the neck. "I want you to do whatever you want. I'm just here to make you happy, not to limit what you want to do."

Taki reaches up and puts his hand on the side of his face. "You are so precious to me and I will never want to be without you. So bear with me okay?"

"Let's get back to dancing because the sooner we finish the sooner we can get out of here." They go back and everyone finishes up and takes their leave promising to meet again in a couple of days.

Katou calls out to Taki, "I'm going to call you tomorrow okay? Bye Marc, see you later." He grabs Iwaki's arm and they head out. Iwaki turns and says, "You don't want to stay and have a drink with them?"

"The only thing I want to do is get back to what we were doing earlier, don't you? Besides, I think there's going to be some drama when they all start dinking. I don't want to get caught up in someone else's personal problems I've done enough."

"What do you mean you've done enough?"

"I talked him into coming tonight and what does Taki do? Go and have a private conversation with Noah, so now he feels, everything is cool and it's not. He is going to say something to piss Marc off and the shit will hit the fan. Besides, those two were together last night. I will bet money on it."

"How would you know something like that?"

"He wasn't with Traci and I know Marc wasn't with Taki or else he would have been here. Besides the way Noah is watching Taki as if, he is in love with him, Marc will notice. I just have a feeling the two of them were together last night. I could be wrong but I doubt it."

"If I were separated from you and had a chance to be with you one last time, I know I will take it and not care about the consequences. However, I don't plan on being without you for any length time."

Iwaki puts his arms around his shoulders as they walk out of the club and says, "I don't plan on being without you either, and I want to walk with you forever."

Katou smiles at his lover, "See, you always say something to make me want you more then I do."

XXXXXX

TBC


	23. hide and go seek

**Selfish Lovers 23**

Chapter 23

XXXXXXX

Everyone goes in the club after telling Iwaki and Katou good night. They take a table and Noah says, "I can only stay for one drink, Traci is waiting on me."

Kyle laughs, "I think we all have that concern right guys?"

Marc grabs Taki around the waist, "Not me, I have who I want right here." Taki shakes his head, "I don't think he was talking about us, silly. You are too much but let's have one too. I can't wait to get home I'm…uh tired, I guess you would call it."

Marc puts his arm around Taki's chair as they take a seat and smiles at him. "What am I going to do with you?" They both share a laugh as they pick up their drinks and clink their glasses.

Noah is watching the two of them out of the corner of his eye and fumes. He picks up his drink and takes a sip thinking, he was the one that had him last night. He smiles and takes out his phone and calls Traci at home but she is not picking up so he dials her cell.

Traci answers on the third ring and he gets up and walks away from the table. He asks where she is and she tells him she is with Connie and Paula at a club but she should be home in an hour.

"Why didn't you just come here if you wanted to go out?"

She laughs, "We wanted to go someplace different and ended up here. Is practice over already, how did it go between you and the others?"

He is standing by the far wall so he looks over at the table and smile. "We're playing nice sweetheart, I even talked to Taki and he asked about you. He wanted to know if you were okay. Now wasn't that nice of him and he sounded sincere too. You want me to meet you somewhere so we can go out to dinner. I haven't eaten and I'm starving."

She tells him, she has eaten already but he should go and eat because she does not mind and she will meet him at home and hangs up.

XXXXXX

"It looks like she's not waiting after all, so Kyle, Ryan do you want to join me for dinner, my treat since she has Connie and Paula with her."

Kyle says, "I'll join you since I haven't had anything tonight but I'll pay for it myself…wait, what am I saying, never mind you can pay for it?"

They start laughing and Ryan says he will pass because he has to be on duty since Morgan has the day off and Marc isn't going to be any good tonight since he has made other plans.

"Ryan if you want to go with them we do have a new manager and she should be able to handle things, for a couple of hours."

"I guess you're right she needs to go solo just to see how she does. I'll go tell her she is in charge for a while." He gets up, walks over to the new manager, and says, "Hey Sidney, do you think you can handle things on your own for a couple of hours, I'm going to dinner with some friends."

"Sure Boss, I can handle it but could you bring me back a sandwich, I'll pay for it?"

"Oh, don't worry about it; I'll bring you something when I return." He smiles at her and walks away.

She watches him as he leaves and thinks he looks good, coming and going when the bartender leans over with, "You will never have him but he will treat you nice."

She looks over and says to her, "We'll see about that."

XXXXXXX

The guys go to dinner and Marc and Taki head for Taki's house. They leave in two cars and Marc has to go by his place to pick up some clothes for the next day. He invites Taki in and he has a seat and looks around.

"This is a nice place Marc, but isn't it a little small?"

Marc laughs, "It's small to you because you live in a penthouse. This place is big enough for me. Besides, I don't spend that much time here anyway. I'm usually at the club or just out period. So it serves its purpose for now."

Taki gets up, goes to the window, and looks down on the street, "Why don't you come and stay with me for a while, see how you like waking up together every morning for a while?"

Marc stops in the middle of putting things in an overnight case and turns around. "Are you serious Taki, you want us to live together?"

The blonde-haired man runs his fingers through his hair as he looks at Marc over his shoulder, "last night when I went to bed alone, all I could think about was you. That is why I said I should never have sent you home last night. Besides, if we cannot live together you can always come back here. I am not asking you to give up your freedom but it just may be nice to have a roommate. I've only lived with my parents before because I've had no desire to live with anyone else…until you."

Marc walks over and pulls him in his arms, "I will be honored to stay with you for however long. So if you get tired of me just say so and I will leave, I promise."

Taki chuckles, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We are just going to try it and see how it works out for now. Let's say for one week, that should let us know if we are compatible or not."

He pulls Marc's head down and kisses him. He wants Marc to be there in case Noah tries to barge in on him and have his way. He thinks if he comes again he may end up doing the same thing as before and he has no plans on being his boy toy.

Marc gets a larger suitcase and packs a week worth of clothes and they leave out. He throws the case in the backseat and follows Taki home.

XXXXXX

They arrive at Taki's penthouse and he shows Marc the guestroom.

"You can use this room while you're here for your clothes but I want you in my bed…okay?"

Marc smiles, "I wouldn't have it any other way, baby."

While he puts away his clothes Taki goes into the kitchen and heats up the food, his housekeeper has prepared for them. He has warmed everything up and is putting it on the table when Marc comes into the kitchen.

He looks around, "I'll set the table where are the plates?" Taki tells him, he sets the table, and they sit down to have dinner at nine o'clock at night.

"I know you didn't prepare this did you?"

"No I didn't, my housekeeper cooked, since you were coming to dinner, remember? I can't boil water, well. I do know how to make breakfast foods though. How about you, can you cook?"

"Well I can cook a little, being the oldest of three children but I'm no gourmet chef. So we will be able to eat in if you can put up with my plain cooking."

"You can cook for me anytime and I will eat it gladly. I have always concentrated on dancing. I didn't try to learn anything else. I'm sorry if you think I'm shallow."

"Not at all, I think it's cute, you can't cook. Now I know your weakness and I'm happy that you're not as perfect as I thought."

Taki laughs, "You are telling me that is a weakness? Only women brag about cooking, not men. I really don't care to know how it's made as long as it tastes good." He turns his nose up in a haughty manner and they both laugh.

"You are too much, I'm glad I'm here with you and I don't care if it is for a week. I am going to enjoy being here with you and make love to you every night so let's finish dinner so I can get started; after all you owe me for last night. I want you so badly I can't stand it. Spending the night without you was killing me. I almost came back to talk you into letting me stay. I knew you would miss me and I was right, you did. So hurry up and eat so I can have you."

"Whatever you say, Marc." He smiles at him as he finishes his dinner.

XXXXXX

At the same time, Iwaki and his lover arrive at their loft on another part of town.

Katou says, "I'm glad we stopped for food. I'm starving."

They go in the kitchen, set the food out for dinner, and wash their hands over the sink. Katou splashes water on Iwaki and he ducks out of the way. He grabs Katou around the waist and pulls him back and Katou struggles to get away.

"Let me go, I was just kidding with you, let me go Iwaki." He laughs and Iwaki holds on tight and then he turns him around to face him, pushes him against the sink, and leans over licking him on the neck. He sucks his neck while Katou tries to push him off, with no luck.

"You're going to leave a mark, stop Iwaki." He laughs at Iwaki as he pulls up and lets him go. "Now that you have my mark on you everyone will know you're taken. Do you want me to put another one on you? Someplace only I will be able to see?"

Katou puts his hand on his neck, "Maybe later but you have a lot of nerve when you're the one women are chasing. Why don't I put one on you and then this way your clients will know you are the one that is taken."

The older man laughs, "Why don't we just eat now and trade off later?" Katou shakes his head, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you, you are so unpredictable."

Iwaki sits and takes a bite of his sandwich, "Earlier you spoke to me in Japanese, what was it again, something like, omen way do?"

Katou laughs, "It was a just a phrase. what I said was, Omae wa ore mono da. It translates loosely as, you belong to me, and you do."

Iwaki smiles, "It sounds nice and after knowing what it means I concur."

"Oh, so you concur, you are too much."

"Why don't we finish up here and you show me just how much you want me to belong to you. I can't wait." He looks at him over his wine as they both smile at the other, finishing their sandwiches.

Katou stands and starts clearing the table. Iwaki looks over at him and tells him he will help so they clean the kitchen in record time. The phone rings and they both look at each other.

"You answer it and I'll meet you in the other room. Don't take to long, please." He turns and leaves out of the kitchen and Iwaki answers the phone.

Gilda tells him, Ms. Colby was very upset when he didn't show for their lunch date and wants him to call her as soon as possible. Iwaki tells her, he may drop her as a client because she monopolizes too much of his time as it is and he is not going to cater to her whims.

"Did you talk to the junior associate about seeing her for the lunch date?" He looks towards the bedroom watching Katou through the blinds as he undresses.

She tells him, Ms. Colby, was not happy to see him and he is not the one in charge of her account. She literally sent him back to the firm quaking in his wing tips.

"I talk to the boss and he wants you to talk to her because the firm doesn't want to lose the account. You should get in touch with her as soon as possible; she was on the phone with them all afternoon. I could set something up for you tomorrow, maybe move some appointments around?"

Iwaki sighs, "I'll call her in the morning, but I can't have her dictating my time. Thanks I'll see you tomorrow." He hangs up the phone, goes into the bedroom, and sits on the bed.

Katou is in the shower so he is alone thinking about the conversation he had with his assistant. It seems as if there is no getting around not seeing Ms. Colby. Maybe if he told her he is gay she may just back off. He doesn't understand why she is so determined to have him at her beck and call. Having to deal with one selfish person is about all he can handle right now.

With Katou being so demanding, he does not have the time to concentrate on her. He knows Katou is jealous of the time he spends with her, regardless of it being work related or not.

He removes his clothes, grabs a robe, and puts it on. He stands by the window wondering how he is going to handle the situation when Katou walks up behind him.

"Penny for your thoughts." He turns around looks at him standing with a towel wrapped around his waist and a smile on his face. He takes one look at Iwaki's face and says, "What has happened Iwaki, is everything okay?" Iwaki smiles, "Everything's fine, how was your shower, you smell good."

Katou walks over to the dresser picks up the brush, starts brushing his hair, "Don't try and change the subject. What happen with the office? Did your friend have a fit because you stood her up for lunch? It's not like you didn't expect her to cause some waves, right?"

Iwaki walks over to the bed and sits down; he puts his hand over his face and falls back on it. "This woman is giving me the blues! Why can't she take a hint? Now I know why she had to leave her last firm. She is a complete witch. Why do I have to be the one to cater to her, I just want to work and come home every day, is that to much to ask?"

Katou walks to the bed and crawls over him, "It's because you're so irresistible Iwaki and women can't help but fall for you, don't you know that. I fell for you and I'm a man."

He bends down, kisses him lightly on the lips, and then traces the outline with his tongue. Iwaki opens his mouth slowly and sucks his tongue inside his mouth. He pulls him down on top of him, "You always say something to make me feel better. I can get use to having you in my life forever, you know that?" The blonde haired man smiles down at him, "I'll be with you always Iwaki."

XXXXXX

Back at the Shadowmar, the women are having drinks and enjoying themselves.

Traci hangs up the phone, "Now where were we?"

Connie laughs, "You were telling us about your making up with Noah. To be honest I would have never thought he had ever been with a man. Do you think he still misses Taki or something, I heard he was pretty much on Marc about him?"

Paula cuts her eyes at Connie, "What she means is he was telling us how good the two of you looked dancing together and you did. He seem to be complimenting him as a friend. At least that's what we thought until, Taki looked pale after finding out they were in the back together. Then I started having other ideas as to why he was being that way. Although, I'm sure it's nothing for you to worry about, right. The two of you did make up, didn't you?"

"Tell me what is going on between them because I don't have a clue, are they old lovers or new?"

"Connie you need to stop this naive shit you're always pulling. You know, Noah and Taki was an item a while ago. If he was seeing him now there is no way we would be making up. He told me when they met, each one had a girlfriend but then they turned to each other."

Connie looks at her with her mouth open, "What, they were just experimenting and Taki decided he was gay after that? I don't believe it. I have known Taki for over a year, I have only seen him with women, and Marc is the first man I've ever seen him with. Marc must have said something to him after he couldn't have Katou."

"Well, according to Ryan he met him the same night Katou hit him in the jaw." Paula picks up her drink as she looks at both of them.

Connie shakes her head, "He already knew Taki since they both have been members for a long time. Speaking of which, when did you become a member Traci? Who sponsored you? Was it Mitchell, because you didn't ask me?"

She looks at Connie and smiles since she sees Mitchell has arrived. He looks around the club and spots her sitting with her friends. He walks over to the table, says hello, and smiles down at her. She introduces him to Paula because he knows Connie already. She asks him to have a seat and he says he's going to the bar for a drink and will be right back. She watches as he walks away and sips her drink.

Paula looks over at her, "So that's Mitchell, he is cute. He knows you have a boyfriend I suppose?"

Traci chuckles, "He knows everything he needs to know about me, trust me. He's the one that brought me a membership to the club." She sits back and smiles while she watches him at the bar. Several people greet him and as he waits for his drink a woman slides up next to him and puts her hand on his arm.

"He's a nice guy and it doesn't feel like cheating. Noah is the one that feels like he has to protect Taki from Marc, although he hasn't seen him in years. I wouldn't be surprised if the two of them get it on for old times sake. He tells me how wonderful Taki is and since he is the one who turned him out, he feels responsible. What a load of crap, because by that standard he should also feel responsible for the first female virgin he had also."

Connie and Paula agree with her and they all laugh. Paula looks over at the bar, "It looks like you have some competition over there." She looks towards the bar, "Connie do you know her? Is she competition for me?"

Connie looks at the bar, "Oh that's Robin, and you should remember her, that's the one that was after Katou the last time we were here. She is always trying to get someone in her bed and I guess Mitchell is no exception. However, I don't think she is any threat."

Traci looks over at the bar and at the same time, Mitch looks at her and winks. She smiles and raises her glass and cocks her head towards it. He gets the massage, turns back to the bar, and orders her a drink. He says something to Robin as he walks away. She stands at the bar and watches as he walks over to Traci and the other women.

Mitchell hands Traci her drink and sits between her and Connie. He looks over at Paula, "Is this your first time here pretty lady?"

She smiles and tells him this is her second time and she likes it. Connie asks him if he has just gotten off work and he tells her yes.

He looks over at Traci, "Have you been here long? I'm sorry I'm late I had a last minute patient to see. So did you miss me much?"

"Don't be silly. Why should I miss you?"

He laughs, "Oh forgive me, I didn't know you were on that kick again. Well, I missed you, you know. I missed you all day as a matter of fact." He leans over and whispers in her ear and she puts her head down to listen.

Connie and Paula look at the two of them and then at each other.

"Why don't you come to the back with me and let me show you how much I've missed you baby?"

She smiles up at him, "I didn't come here just to be with you. I'm here with my friends and it wouldn't be right to leave them, you know that."

He pulls his head up, picks up his drink and takes a sip. He looks over at Connie, "Do you need both of these ladies to keep you company? I need to speak to Traci alone for a bit. I promise I'll have her back in one piece."

"Of course not, you two go and have some fun I'm sure Paula and I will be fine, right Paula?"

Traci smiles at Connie and gets up from her seat. Mitchell says, "After you my love, I have a lot to say to you so we may be gone for a while."

Paula laughs and takes a sip of her drink, "I didn't know they were that into each other. Noah had better watch out because Traci doesn't usually play around. She must really be upset with him no matter what she says to us."

"Well I don't blame her he did lie to her after all. Besides Mitchell is only serving a purpose for now isn't he. She didn't say anything about dumping Noah for Mitchell did she?"

"Well she never said anything to me but I won't bet on it. With Traci, you never know what she is thinking until she has made up her mind. However I don't care either way, I just want her to be happy. Tell me about this Mitchell guy is he on the level, or is he married or something."

Connie sits back, "Well let me see, he's a dentist, owns his own business and he is unmarried. Oh yeah he's rich and very polite and he has a great sense of humor."

Paula cuts her eyes at Connie, "If he's so great why haven't you snagged him?"

Connie smiles at her, "I did but the chemistry wasn't there but he is good in bed if I have to say so. Traci is in for a treat when she's with him, believe me."

As they are talking one of the regulars come up to the table to greet Connie and they are talking about the last time they had seen each other when the Ryan, Kyle and Noah walk in.

Kyle looks over the room as he enters and sees the two women at a table. Noah is looking around for Traci and does not see her but he sees the other two. Ryan leads the way to their table.

Connie looks up in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Ryan walks over to Paula and leans down to give her a kiss. She smiles up at him, "I didn't know you would be joining us but I'm happy to see you." She looks over at Connie and they both look up at Noah.

"Where is Traci? Did she leave already?"

Connie clears her throat, "Ah, she's around here somewhere I think she's on the dance floor."

Paula turns her head and whispers to Ryan, "Why did you come here. This is messed up; I don't know what to say to Noah."

Connie tells them, "I'll be right back; I'll go tell her you're here." She gets up from the table and heads towards the dance floor. When she thinks they aren't watching she sneaks in the back.

Noah says he is going to the bar for a drink and heads in that direction.

Paula sits back and exhales. Kyle looks at her, "Did we come at a bad time? Noah wanted to come since he found out this is where Traci was. Somehow I think he knows Traci is up to something because he insisted we come even though Ryan has to go back to work."

Ryan says, "If she is in the back with someone he is going to have a fit so please tell me she's not with someone else?"

Paula puts her head down, "I don't know what is going on between those two but I do know, I do not want to be in the middle."

Ryan smiles as he puts his arm around her. "I think it's too late for that sweetheart."

XXXXXX

Noah is standing at the bar because he knows Traci is here with someone, he can feel it in his heart. He looks around and spots the back of Connie as she hurries to the back of the club. He wonders why she is going back there and then thinks maybe Traci is in the washroom or something since he knows nothing of the backrooms for privacy.

He leans against the bar, sips his drink and looks around. This must be what Marc was talking about when he said Traci wouldn't have a problem getting over him. He still doesn't see her so he heads for the table with the beers for the men.

"They haven't come back yet? I wonder where she has gotten off to."

"There they are over there; excuse me I have to use the ladies room." She gets up and heads for the back of the club and Noah watches her and smiles.

He turns to the other two, "I think I messed up Traci's night and now her fun has come to an end but her friends are trying to cover for her."

Ryan laughs, "Well you know that's what friends are for."

Kyle says, "I guess she is paying you back for Taki huh. Well you can't say that you don't deserve it man. You're the one that started all this shit, right Ryan?"

Noah looks up at the ceiling, "Everyone's a comedian now I see. It just so happens I thought Marc was going to hurt him and I didn't want Marc to take advantage of him. Taki's a friend and what Marc did to Katou, I was just concerned that's all, give me a break. I know I should have just kept my mouth shut now."

Ryan is sipping his beer, "Well if it will help I do know Marc is crazy about Taki. He has never been this open about a relationship before and he has known Taki for a while before they even got together. So I don't think you have to worry about Marc doing anything to hurt Taki he seems very devoted to him."

"You on the other hand, should have let us know what was going on so we could have helped you avoid this. Now your lady is heaven knows where and our ladies are trying to find her, this sucks."

Ryan and Noah look at him and start to laugh. "I'm sorry man I promise this won't happen again. From now on I'll try to keep a low profile."

Kyle shakes his head, "I didn't mean anything by that, I'm just ribbing you. I hope she comes back soon because you two make a wonderful couple and I would hate to see you going through any changes.

XXXXXX

Mitchell opens the door for Traci and she walks in. He closes the door and leans against it, "Come here beautiful and kiss me."

She turns smiles at him and moves into his open arms. He slides his tongue inside her mouth and kisses her deeply. He puts his nose into her neck, "Oh god, have I missed you. I thought about you all day today. Traci I don't think I can keep doing this."

She pulls away, "Lets have some champagne, and we'll talk about that later."

XXXXXX


	24. oops!

**Selfish Lovers 24**

Chapter 24

XXXXXXXX

He walks over to the mini-fridge, pulls out the champagne, pours two glasses, and hands one to her. She sips it and looks at him over the rim.

"Traci, are you sure you should stay with him? Hasn't he put you through enough pain? I'll never make you cry, I promise." Mitchell looks at her with longing in his green eyes.

She puts her hand on the side of his face, "You all ready make me cry, because I wish I had met you first. However, I still love him, but I can't keep myself from thinking about you.

"Why don't you give us a chance…at least for a month? If you want to go back to him after that time, I won't try and stop you. I don't see how I'm suppose to let you go like this, when I know he has done something to made you run to me. I can't stand to see you unhappy as you were that night."

He puts his arms around her from behind and she leans her head back on his chest. He kisses her on the side of the face, "You've got to know how I feel about you, I'll cherish you for the rest of my life."

"Mitchell, I love hearing you say these things but I have to forgive him, I owe him that much. I would do the same, if it were you."

As he kisses her, they hear a knock on the door and look at each other when they hear Connie's voice. Mitchell walks to the door and opens it.

Connie walks into the room and says two words and Traci grabs her purse, kisses Mitchell, and walks out. The women leave Mitchell alone and confused.

XXXXXXX

Connie and Traci arrive at the table and Noah looks up at her and smiles. She bends down, kisses him and sits next to him. Ryan is looking around for Paula and sees she is in the entryway of the backrooms.

As he wonders what she is doing, a man comes out and she speaks to him and leaves. He isn't worried because he feels she can see whomever she wants. He turns back to the table and the conversation at hand. Traci is telling them, they didn't expect to see them at the Shadowmar.

"Connie told me you ladies were coming here, so we thought we would join you, right Noah?" Kyle smiles in relief since Traci came back.

"When I'm away I don't get to see you so when I'm in town, I like to spend as much time with you as possible. You don't mind us being here do you?" Noah holds her hand as he brings it to his lips.

"Of course not silly. Did rehearsal go all right tonight? I hope Taki isn't upset with me or anything for how I acted."

"Why should he be? We all had a good time tonight, no fighting, or arguments, right guys?"

They both agree and Ryan asks Paula to dance. Noah looks over at Connie, "Thanks for finding Traci for me. I'm not familiar with this place so I wouldn't have known where to look." He turns back to her, "So you've met some friends here, maybe I can meet them when we come again but I'm ready to go home, how about you?"

"As soon as Paula and Ryan get back because I drove her and Connie here.

"I brought Ryan and Kyle, so give your car to Paula. She can take them back if they're not ready to leave. I want to be alone with you Traci, I miss you."

XXXXXXX

Mitchell is leaning against the bar watching Traci's table. He can see Noah all over Traci so he turns his back and looks down in his drink. He may as well go home, he thinks, when Robin walks up.

He looks over his shoulder at Traci as she bends her head down to catch something, Noah is saying to her. He has a somber look on his face as he wishes it were him she was with. He should have taken her when they were in the backroom so his smell would be all over her. Maybe then, Noah would be the one upset and not him.

Robin orders a drink, "Aren't they the same ones that came here with Katou the other night?"

"I really don't remember, they could be, now that you mention it." He drinks his shot and orders another one. "You use to see him didn't you or was that Sukura? It's kind of hard to separate the two of you, when it comes to lovers."

"What is that suppose to mean?" She looks at him with a frown on her pretty face.

"Everyone says the two of you share lovers…so do you?" He gives her a lopsided grin.

"Would you like to find out if the rumors are true? I'm sure we can settle this right now if you like."

"I don't know if I can handle you, let alone the two of you. I think I'll pass, maybe some other time."

"You know what I think? You need to see, the red-head has a man, and maybe you'll change your mind about trying it with me."

She pulls his arm and leads him to Traci's table. "Hi Connie, it's so good to see you have started coming back to the club more often. We really missed you, didn't we Mitchell?"

He mumbles something and Connie smiles at her and introduces him to everyone at the table. "You all remember Robin; she's a friend of Katou's."

Kyle looks at Mitchell and remembers he is the one Paula was talking to in the back.

Noah smiles up at them, "Why don't you join us, if you have time." Traci looks up into Mitchell's face, with a smile plastered on her own.

"Why yes we will, sit down Mitchell, don't be a spoil sport."

Noah calls one of the waiters over and orders more drinks for everyone. He looks at Mitchell and notices, he and Traci are trying not to look at each other. He is wonders if this is the one she had gone off with earlier.

"Mitchell tell me, is this place safe for a woman alone? Or are there some people that would try to take advantage?" He puts his arm around Traci's chair in a possessive way.

Traci looks at him in surprise, "Why are you asking him something like that? I've been here alone and no one has tried to take advantage of me. That's a ridiculous question."

Mitchell looks at her with a slow smile, "Oh I don't know, I think it's a fair question. If I had a woman that came here alone, I would want to know, she is safe from harm. However, to get back to your question you'll have to be pretty low to want to hurt a woman. Me, myself I would never take the woman I care about for granted or let anyone take advantage of her. She would never leave my sight. I would always be by her side."

He picks up his drink and sips it as everyone looks at him. He is unaware, Traci is looking at him with her mouth open and Robin cocks her head to one side, "You really are a smooth talker Mitchell that was well said. I think I would like to spend a little more time with you if you're going to talk like that, wouldn't you say Connie?"

Connie strokes Kyle's hand. "I already have someone who feels like that about me." Kyle picks her hand up, brings it to his lips, looks her in the eyes, and tells her, "Yes you do sweetheart."

While they are talking, Mitchell steals a look at Traci and she is looking down at her drink. Noah sees her head is down, "Are you ready to go, Ryan and Paula are coming back."

Paula looks at Mitchell and Robin at the table and knows something is up. She looks at Traci and can see the pained look on her face. She looks up at Paula and hand her the keys. "Noah and I are leaving. Pick me up tomorrow, okay?" Paula nods and accepts the keys.

Noah and Traci say goodnight and he takes her hand leading her out. She glances over her shoulder at Mitchell and she can see he is watching her also.

Mitchell gets up, "It was nice meeting all of you and maybe we'll see each other again." He turns and walks towards the front and stops to speak with the owner and Robin says good-bye as she heads to the bar.

Ryan looks at Paula, "Do you care to tell me what is going on?"

Paula says, "It's a long story Ryan and one I really don't have all the answers to."

Connie says, "I think Robin was trying to get a rise out of Traci because she has seen the two of them talking at the bar I suppose."

Kyle looks at Connie, "When you went to find Traci I saw you go in the back. Is that the infamous backroom? Paula weren't you talking to him earlier?"

She looks at him and then at Ryan and says yes. Ryan looks at her and pats her hand. "We both saw you with him at the entrance to the backroom. He must be the one; Marc was referring to when he made that remark about her to Noah. That's why, when he found out she was here he insisted on coming."

Paula picks up her drink, takes a sip, "I didn't realize we were sneaking here. That's why I told you I would be here with them but I had no idea Noah wasn't aware Traci was coming too. I guess the cat is out of the bag now."

Kyle looks at the others, "Noah was about to light into that guy the same way he did Marc. However, Mitchell held his own. I'm glad Traci got him out of here. If they had stayed any longer there may have been fireworks."

Ryan says, "I agree and all of this is because he was seeing Taki. I guess Traci is hurt but this did happen before they met, right?"

Connie chuckles, "Well, it's one thing to have an ex and another thing to warn a man about another one. Noah should have never said anything to Marc about Taki. Their relationship is none of his business."

They all agree and Ryan begins to wonder just where Noah spent the night. He knows, he was not with Traci and Marc was not with Taki. It wouldn't surprise him one bit if Noah and Taki were together last night. If he's not mistaken Marc told him, Taki wanted to be alone and he did try to get out of practice today.

Noah is conceited enough to think he can be with the both of them. He acts as arrogant as Marc so the two of them are evenly matched. Taki and Noah were acting as if they had come to an understanding. The only thing is when? The two of them were getting along pretty well. Taki was talking to Noah and smiling at Marc as if he had no worries. Something must have happen between the two of them; it had to be the reason, they were both in such good moods.

"Are you ready to go; I know you have a new manager taking over for you. You must be anxious to get back, so if you're ready so am I."

As they all get up to leave and Mitchell passes, "Oh, you're leaving too?"

Connie smiles at him "Yes, Ryan owns a jazz club on the north side. We're usually there but tonight we thought we would come here and check it out."

"Maybe you could check it out if you're into jazz; you may know my partner, Marc." Ryan smiles as he extends a business card to him.

"Yes I know Marc but I didn't know he owns a club." He looks down at the card in his hand.

"It's nothing like here but it's a nice place if you want to hear some jazz. You should come one evening, on Sunday we have a cover set you might like. Tell you what, come, bring a friend and your first and second round of drinks are on me okay?"

Mitchell laughs, "You just made me offer I can't refuse, I'll see you there on Sunday." They shake hands and the group turns to leave.

XXXXXX

Noah and Traci are driving home and she has her eyes closed thinking about the missed opportunity with Mitchell.

"Are you okay Traci?"

She opens her eyes, "I'm fine but I was wondering why you decided to come to the club, were you checking up on me, you know you kind of embarrassed me back there?"

He glances at her, "How so, I'm sure I don't know what you mean. Was it by me coming?"

"No, that I don't really mind. I love seeing you no matter what. When you asked Mitchell if women were safe, you made it seem like you thought he was a predator or something."

He laughs, "Who knows, maybe he is. I didn't like the way he was looking at you when he thought I wasn't watching. Except, you know I'm always watching you."

"You need to think about whom is the one keeping secrets and it's not me. By the way where did you spend the night, last night?"

"What difference does it make now? You didn't want me with you, but I took a walk and stayed at a hotel downtown." He thinks about Taki and wonders if she is suspicious about the two of them. He did not want her to find out but if she did, he can handle that too.

He didn't think people would be this excepting of two men being together. He may have reconsidered leaving Taki the way he did. At the time, he didn't think there was any future in it.

Now he is not so sure, Iwaki and Katou seem natural together, you forget they're both men. All you see is a couple, in love with each other. With Katou being the one always getting his way and Iwaki going along with just about everything he wants. It's like the give and take of any couple.

It's not that he is attracted to men, but Taki is the exception to the rule. He is so desirable, kind and would do anything to make you happy. He knows what the problem is. He is jealous of Marc. He can openly tell people, he loves Taki and to hell with the consequences. This is something Taki wanted from him, but he couldn't give him that. He knew he could not handle the fallout.

However, Marc is giving him everything he wants and that is what makes him hate him even more. Seeing them together makes him have many regrets about Taki. Well, it is too late to do anything about it now. He has to stand back and allow him to live his life the way he desires.

He lets out a deep sigh and Traci turns her head, "Are you tired Noah. You must not have gotten much sleep last night."

"I knew you were upset with me and the thought of losing you is more than I can take. I wanted to come to you last night. I knew I had to wait until you call me. Since I though you never would, I just showed up. I can't bear to have you leave me over something like this. I love you Traci. I want to be with you forever but only if that is what you want. Your happiness means more to me than my own. I don't want to be the cause of any pain you may have to endure."

"Noah, when you told me about you and Taki…I was shocked to say the least but I understand you now. He is a charming man and he does seem like a nice person. However, I never thought you could sleep with a man. Most men only give lip service to not liking gays. When you found out about Iwaki, I see why you were genuinely glad for him. You went through the same thing. I guess we really don't know each other that well and most of it is my fault. I am the one that said we didn't have to talk about our pasts. You have no reason to be sorry. It looks like we have a lot to learn about each other."

XXXXXX

Iwaki and Katou make it through the week, without Katou complaining about his work hours. He has dinner for him when he returns home late. His only request is Iwaki eats with him when he gets home no matter what and Iwaki agrees.

Katou is lying on the bed reading a script for the next session at work. It's a new CD that has hit the states and the story line seems pretty interesting. Iwaki is at his desk going over some paperwork he should have finished at the office but he does it at home so he can be with Katou.

He looks over at Katou, "I'm kind of thirsty, do you want something to drink?"

Katou looks up, "I'll get it, what do you want?"

Iwaki smiles, "I'll get it, you stay there."

Katou gets off the bed, "No need I'm already up. You want a beer, soda or something?"

"A beer will be fine. I just have a thirst for something."

Katou walks past and ruffles Iwaki's hair. He puts his hand up and smoothes it back down as he watches him leave for the kitchen. He always gets up and waits on him as if it is the most natural thing to do. Iwaki knows he loves him because he always does little things to make life easier for him. He may be demanding at times but he always gives more then he asks and Iwaki is happy Katou came into his life.

Katou comes back with two beers, hands one to Iwaki, and puts the other to his lips. He looks over at Iwaki as he sucks on the bottle and Iwaki starts to laugh.

"Is that all you think about, you should give yourself a break.

He looks down at Iwaki, "You know now that you mention it, we do need to take a break." He walks over to the bed and sits. "Come here, Iwaki."

"What type of break are you talking about?" He puts the bottle to his lips as he watches Katou.

Katou sets his beer down, "Take off all your clothes and come to me Iwaki." He slips out of his pants, turns, and faces Iwaki.

He can see Katou is aroused with his erection standing at the ready. He was probably waiting on Iwaki to break their little work session all along.

Iwaki takes a swallow of his beer, removes his clothes, and walks over to Katou. He puts his arms around Iwaki's waist and kisses him sliding his tongue inside his mouth. He pulls him on the bed and slides on top of him. He whispers in his ear, "I've wanted you all morning Iwaki and I can't wait to ravish you."

"You didn't have to wait on my account Katou, I always want you too." He brings Katou's head down for a kiss. He stroks his back, stops at his hips, and massages them.

Katou gasp, "You're going to make me come just by you doing that and it will be over to quickly.

"We have all day to make love, so if you come right now we can still continue."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, we do have all day…all night to." He slides down Iwaki's chest and takes him in his mouth. Iwaki puts his hands on top of Katou's head and moans softly. He is calling out his name and pushing his hips against Katou. He grabs Iwaki's hips and digs his fingers in to stop him from moving to fast. Katou raises his head and says, "Don't move Iwaki, I have you just where I want you."

He looks down at Katou, "Do you have to be so forceful? You're making me harder with your mouth being hotter than it's ever been." Katou laughs and goes back down on him licking the sides saying it tastes like candy. He is massaging Iwaki's testes as he licks him and Iwaki tells him to stop because he is about to be the one coming. He tells him to go ahead.

Iwaki shoots all over his chin and he looks down at him, "I'm sorry but I did warn you." Katou wipes his face with the back of his hand and licks the side of his mouth. He smiles at Iwaki, "You taste good, love."

He lifts Iwaki's hips up and tells him he is going in and Iwaki finches a little so Katou says, "I don't think you completely trust me Iwaki, you always freeze up before I touch you. I promise I won't ever hurt you, you can trust me. You are the love of my life and I will always protect you."

Iwaki relaxes and Katou goes in. Iwaki calls out his name when he hits his prostate. The raven-haired man moves his head from side to side telling him to go deeper. He has his leg on Katou's shoulder and his hands grabbing the sheets as he moans.

"Iwaki forgive me…you feel so hot." He thrusts into Iwaki harder and faster. Hearing his lover call out to him sends him over the edge. He grits his teeth with the effort of trying to hold back. Iwaki pushes back on him and he stops suddenly holds Iwaki's leg in the air and close his eyes. He lifts his hips, pushes in deeper, and feels his essence as it leaves his body and shoots into his dark haired lover. His body shudders as he closes his eyes on the blinding light that feels his head. He collapses on top of Iwaki and kisses him on the neck. Mumbling, he says in an incoherent voice, "I didn't mean to do that again, I guess I get carried away when I take you."

Iwaki wraps him in his arms, "Katou you didn't do anything wrong. I'm happy you want me and are able to let yourself go. I wouldn't have you any other way." He kisses Katou on the lips and holds him close. "I know you love me and I'm glad I'm the only one you take your mask off for."

"Just what do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing…only that you're a wanton pervert that's all and you're insatiable."

"Well it's your fault you know. When I'm around you or knowing you are within reach, I just go crazy. Maybe one day it will wear off but for now, I hope it never stops being this way."

Iwaki hugs him, "Me too, you're the best thing that has come into my life. You are the one I would like to spend the rest of my life with."

Katou reaches over, takes his face in his hands, "Didn't I tell you I'll make you fall for me? I'm just so happy you feel the way I do. I will love you for the rest of my life." He kisses Iwaki deeply and whispers, "One more time, okay Iwaki?"

XXXXXX

Taki is in the kitchen making coffee and Marc is still sleeping. He leans against the counter thinking about Marc being with him for the week and how nice it's been. He pours two cups and goes back into the bedroom. He sets the cups down and sits on the side of the bed looking down at Marc. He looks so peaceful in slumber that he hates to wake him. His expression is so soft and innocent right now and it's so different when he is awake. The mask he wears for the outside world is one of arrogance and coldness as if he is protecting his heart from some long ago pain.

He bends down and kisses him lightly and blows in his ear.

He reaches up and pulls Taki down on top of him. "I could get use to you waking me up this way sweetheart." He kisses him and then sits up.

Taki hands him his coffee "I thought this will help you because you came in so late last night. Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were out like a light and I didn't want to disturb you. Besides, I knew we would have today to be together, I have to go back to work at ten tonight so why don't you come with me? You haven't been all week and I miss not having you there besides me."

"I thought I would give the club a rest and I have been pretty busy working on the show and all. It gets tiring trying to make a club set and work too. You're able to do it because you always sleep after I leave. I don't have that luxury like you do. However, I will go with you tonight. I need to hear music where I don't have to dance, unless I want to. It may be fun tonight but in the mean time, what do you want to do for dinner tonight? We could go out or order in if you like?"

"If we didn't have your housekeeper, we would have to cook for ourselves. Can you cook at all?"

Taki laughs, "I can cook breakfast and make sandwiches but that's about all. How about you, can you cook?"

"I'm not a chef but I can cook so why don't we stay home and find something else to do besides going out for dinner. You know, I could make love to you all day long."

Taki laughs, "Wait a minute when are you supposed to cook if you're making love to me? You know I require your undivided attention. You will not be able to run and check on the food in the middle of making me scream out your name."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll take a shower and you go in the kitchen and see what we have and then I'll take it from there okay?" Taki watches him as he walks to the bathroom in the nude.

Taki walks to the kitchen to see what they can have for dinner. He opens the freezer, takes out two steaks, and looks for the ingredients for a salad. As he is looking in the bind, the phone rings. He goes to pick it up and is surprise to hear Noah on the other end.

"Why are you calling Noah, I thought we agreed to not get in touch with each other."

"I couldn't help it, I worry about you. I was thinking about coming over there to see you and make sure you were okay. I haven't seen you with practice not going on until next week. I was at the club the other night and I thought you would be there but you were not. You don't come out when the big man is working?"

Taki sighs, "I don't follow him around if that is what you're getting at, there's no need. Our relationship is not like that. We're not children; we don't have to be together all the time to know we love each other."

"You don't have to keep telling me you love him Taki. Do you know how it makes me feel, hearing you say it repeatedly? Or do you care at all?"

"I do care about your feelings Noah but our time has past so why are you concerned about me now? Shouldn't you be concern about how Traci is feeling and not me? Where is she, does she know you are calling me?"

"Stop being paranoid, she knows there is nothing going on with us. She's here but she is in the shower and I will tell her I called you, if it will make you feel better. By the way, where is your boyfriend? With you talking to me he must not be there, am I right?"

Now it's Taki's turn to laugh, "It just so happens he is in the shower and I am in the kitchen looking for dinner. He's going to cook for me, so there."

Noah laughs, "Taki you are truly unique, I wouldn't change you for the world. I hope he cooks as well as I do. Remember the meals I use to cook for you and how much you loved them?"

"As a matter of fact I don't and so when he cooks for me this will be the only memory I'll have of someone I love, cooking for me."

Noah is cracking up on the other end because he remembers Taki telling him he was the best cook in the world. He used to feed him different portions off his plate. As he is laughing Marc walks into the kitchen, sees him on the phone, goes to the fridge, and opens it. Taki looks at him and smiles. He points his finger at him, Marc looks puzzled, and he motions for him to come over to him. Marc walks over to him and he gives him a kiss knowing, Noah can hear it on his end.

Marc smiles at him and starts to take the steaks out of the wrapper to defrost and looks over at Taki on the phone when he says, "It's nice talking to you Noah. I have to go now, so tell Traci I said hi okay?" He hangs up the phone and when he turns around Marc is staring at him.

"How long has he been calling you like this?" He unwraps the steaks while watching him.

"He hasn't called in a while and I was surprised as you are that he called just now." Taki brushes the hair out of his eyes as it falls when he looks down.

Marc stops in the middle of separating the steaks, "So that's why you kissed me just now, were you trying to make him jealous?"

Taki walks over to him and looks up in his face, "No, it's not like that. I would want to kiss you if I was on the phone or not. However, I was somewhat glad you came in when you did. He hearing that kiss didn't hurt either. He said he called to see if I was okay as if he is so concern with my well-being. I have you so I don't need anyone else being concern about me, wouldn't you say?"

Marc pulls him in his arms, "I don't like him calling but I guess I can't do anything about it. As long as you love me, I'm not going to worry about Noah. Yet, I wonder if Traci knows he is calling you?"

"Well he did say she is at home so maybe she does and doesn't mind him talking to me. As long as he keeps his inquires to my health then I won't let it bother me. After all, it was about the show also. We do have to get along with everyone right?"

"You can believe whatever you want Taki. He didn't call about the dancing, he called to talk to you. I think he still wants you after not seeing you in all this time. He misses you Taki. I know because he told me he wants you back, but he has to go through me to get you."

He bends down and kisses Taki as if he is trying to convince him he is the one he should choose. Taki puts his hands up behind his back, holding him tightly, "He will never come between us Marc, I promise."

"That's all I need to hear. I don't want to lose you to him or anyone else."

"When you finish up in here come back to the bedroom okay, I almost got distracted from what we had planed for today."

He pulls his hand slowly away from Marc and walks to the bedroom but not before looking at him over his shoulder giving him a smoldering glance. Marc looks at him as he feels his body responding to that one glance.

He thinks to himself, "This man has too much power over me but somehow I don't mind. Is this what love feels like?" He is still staring at the doorway where Taki has walked through when he realizes he is staring at all. He shakes his head, turns back to the sink, washes the steaks, and places them on a plate.

He puts his hands on the sink with his head down. He wonders when he started having a possessive feeling about Taki. He used to see him all the time at the club and he never really thought about being with him. He was always with some woman on his arm and he thought it was because he was a famous dancer.

Now he knows it was all a façade. Taki is the one that approached him and if he hadn't he wouldn't be with him now and feeling like this. He has always considered himself bi-sexual but now he has to admit he's gay. With Taki being the most important person in his life right now, he can't think of being without him. The thought makes his heart quicken for a moment. He turns around, looks at the door again, turns back, and laughs.

This is ridiculous, acting like a child with his first crush. He prepares the steaks, washes his hands, and goes into the bedroom. Taki is reading a book and lying on his side with the sheet pulled up halfway over his hips. Marc stands in the doorway, looks at him and smiles.

Taki looks up at him, sets the book aside, "Are you all finish in the kitchen?" He stretches his arms out to Marc as he bends down, puts his arms around his back, and pulls him towards him. He turns his head to the side and kisses him as they fall back slowly on the bed.

XXXXXXX

TBC


	25. The circus begins!

**Selfish Lovers 25**

Chapter 25

XXXXXXXX

Traci comes into the bedroom as Noah is hanging up the phone. She walks over to him, puts her arms around his waist from the back, and kisses him on the ear. Noah puts his hands up and pulls her in his lap. "You didn't get enough of me yet?" She is sitting in his lap and says, "I don't think I could ever get enough of you. Make love to me again." He says, "It would be my pleasure baby."

XXXXXXX

Traci brushes her hair in front of the mirror when she asks Noah what time he wants to go to the club. "What I mean is, do you want to go.

He looks at her smiling because he knows; Taki will be there so yes he wants to go.

"It's up to you sweetheart we can stay here and make love all night, I wouldn't mind. You know I only have a couple more days to be in town. They have a guest cover tonight, right?"

"Yeah, tonight is a big night for the club. I'm sure everyone will be there including Taki and Marc. That won't be a problem will it? More than likely we'll all be sitting at the same table and you guys have to make nice."

"You know we do get together three times a week. The last time we were together there wasn't any problem. I think we should enjoy ourselves tonight."

"Good then, I'll call Paula and tell her to expect us there. I'm happy we can put all this behind us. To tell you the truth, I'm having fun with them."

She turns and goes into her bedroom to call Paula, while he goes in the bathroom to take a shower. She tells her they will be at the club tonight and Noah has promised to behave himself around Taki.

She hears the water running in the bathroom, "He doesn't know, Taki and Marc are living together yet; when he finds out I want to see his reaction. He claims he is over him but I'm not so sure. I think he called him a little while ago but I didn't ask. Tonight will be the test to see if he is over him and whether I start seeing Mitchell."

Paula laughs, "You know speaking of Mitchell… Ryan invited him to come tonight, you know that don't you?"

"You're kidding right? I haven't spoken to him all week so no, I was not aware he may be there. Well, well, this night is going to be interesting after all. I have to make sure I look my best if this is to be a turning point."

They finish their conversation and hang up. Traci goes into her bedroom to look for something special, something sexy. After all, she doesn't want Mitchell disappointed when he sees her.

XXXXX

Paula hangs up the phone and turns to Ryan. "I think we really do like drama. Traci is coming to the club with Noah tonight. He isn't aware Marc and Taki are living together. She hasn't told him because she wants to see the look on his face when one of them mentions it. Why does everything happens at your club? it's as though you are setting people up on purpose but I know you don't do these things. Well, we might as get ready for the circus. That's what you need to change the name too."

She grabs her bathrobe and heads for the bathroom. He sits on the bed looking after her and thinks, "Now what has gotten into her I wonder." He walks over to the phone and calls Marc. He answers on the fourth ring. "I'm calling to let you know, Noah and Traci are coming tonight, so I want you on your best behavior okay?"

"That bastard has the nerve to call Taki on the pretext, he wants to know about the next practice date. I know he wanted to talk to him since he hasn't been at the club. I don't think he knows Taki and I are living together. Taki didn't mention he said anything to him. The next time he calls I'll pick up the phone and give him all the dates he wants."

Ryan laughs, "I invited a guy from the Shadowmar to come tonight drink free, you know him. His name is Mitchell, do you remember him?"

"Of course I remember him, Mitchell is cool. He's the one Traci went into the backroom with the night she was there. When did you meet him?"

Ryan tells him about the night and tells him what happen and Marc says, "You old sly dog, you invited him on purpose didn't you? This night is going to be interesting after all, I guess. As long as all the players are there, we should have some fun tonight. Oh and by the way, I did mention Traci might be seeing someone behind his back so now he will find out."

"He has already met Mitchell you know, so I guess it will be your turn to put the screws to him. Paula says we are going to a circus so I guess that makes me the ringmaster. How do I get myself into this shit? I'll see you tonight man, I have to go scrub Paula's back or else she is going to be more upset than she is, so goodbye." He hangs up the phone and heads for the bathroom.

XXXXXX

Paula is lying back in the tub with her eyes closed. Ryan walks over to the tub, runs his hand in the water, and finds the sponge. He kisses the top of her head, "Sit up so I can wash your back." She opens her eyes and sits up. "What took you so long to come in here?"

"I called Marc to let him know Noah will be there tonight. I didn't want him to be caught off guard, you don't mind do you?"

"He's your partner you should warn him, I know I told Traci about Mitchell coming."

"So it's true about her and Mitchell?"

"Damn, I talk too much, but yeah, she is seeing him. I think she may be a little serious about him also. I didn't want her to be caught off guard either. I guess we're alike in that way, so tonight is going to be a show after all. I wonder if Iwaki and Katou are going to come since our little group won't be complete without them."

"You're right we do have a group don't we? At first, it was just me knowing a couple of the fellows and now I have a group of friends to hang around. These people are not dull either; every one of them will go off in an instant. I guess in a way we are all selfish about whom we're with. We don't want to hear about anyone being in our way when it comes to being with the one we want. I guess you can call all of us, selfish lovers."

"I never thought about it but you're right, we are that way. Yet with you, I don't feel like I need to be around you all the time. Nevertheless, when you walk out that door I miss you before you drive off. I guess I'm crazy, huh?"

He pulls her out of her bubble bath, picks her up, and carries her to the bed. He places her wet body on top of the comforter and lies on top of her. She laughs, "Ryan you're getting the bed all wet." He smiles down at her, "You're the one that is wet, not me sweetheart." She starts to get on top of him and hold him until his clothes are almost as wet as she is. They roll around on the bed for a while and end up kissing, with her on top.

XXXXXX

Katou and Iwaki are in the kitchen having dinner when Katou asks Iwaki what time they are going to the club.

"To tell the truth I had forgot about going to the club. Are sure you want to go? I can think of something better to do than spend our time there tonight."

Katou looks at him over the rim of his glass of wine, "Now who's the pervert?"

Iwaki chuckles, "I guess that would be me. It's not that I don't want to go. it's just, every time we go there now, something always happens. Although I am glad it's not us that it happens to, I'm always on edge. Before, I use to go, have a drink, listen to some jazz and get out, now it's like Masterpiece Theater. However if you want to go its fine with me, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Katou starts laughing, "Where is your sense of adventure, that's the reason I like going there. Besides, I want to see Taki, he is a friend you know and so is Noah. I feel like Marc is getting a taste of his own medicine and I want to be there when it goes down. Have you ever noticed how arrogant the both of them act? They always make for a good show. You go take a shower and I'll clean up and take one later."

He gets up and begins to remove their plates and head for the sink. Iwaki sits and looks at him shaking his head thinking he is just like a kid. If there were no drama, he would probably be bored. He gets up, goes into the bathroom, turns on the shower, and lets the warm water run down his body.

XXXXXXX

As Katou cleans the kitchen the phone rings and he reaches over and picks it up.

"Hello is Kyosuke home?" Katou does not recognize the voice. So he says, "May I ask who's calling?"

"Oh, this is his sister Aya, who is this?"

Katou is feeling a little more generous, "My name is Katou, he's in the shower right now can he call you back?"

"Well yes, but tell Kyo, I need to speak to him right now. I have to leave in a little while okay?"

He tells her he will interrupt his shower and tell him. She laughs and says that's okay and hangs up. He looks at the phone as he hangs it up and thinks, he didn't know, Iwaki has a sister. He really does not know, much about Iwaki at all. However, Iwaki does not know much about him either. He finishes in the kitchen and goes to the bedroom as Iwaki is coming out of the bathroom.

"I thought you would join me while I was in the shower, what happen?" He is drying his hair while he is looking at Katou. He notices the look on his face, "Is something wrong Katou?" He walks over and stands in front of him.

"I was on the phone with your sister just now; she wants you to call her back. Why didn't you tell me you have a sister?"

Iwaki smiles, "You didn't ask and frankly it's no big deal. So I have a sister, is it a problem for you? I also have a younger brother and my parents are well too. So now, you have the whole family tree. What about you do you have siblings?"

Katou is removing his clothes, "No, I'm an only child but I do have my parents still. The thing about it is, I don't know if they would approve of my lifestyle right now."

"I know what you mean. I haven't told my family about us either so I guess I'll tell Aya, but I don't know if she will accept it."

Katou stands in the nude, "So what will you do? Will you give me up to make your family happy?"

Iwaki throws his towel at him, "Don't ask me that when you're in a state of undress. You already know the answer. If they don't accept us than I won't accept them."

As Katou catches the towel he smiles, "I just wanted you to see me the way I truly am. I will not give you up either, family or no family. Omae wa ore mono da." Iwaki laughs and puts his arms around him, "So I belong to you huh? I couldn't have said it better my self."

XXXXXX

Iwaki goes in the kitchen and calls his sister back.

"Who was the hunk I was talking to earlier, he sounds cute. I want to meet him when I get there okay. His voice sounds like he could be an actor or something; don't tell me you're hanging out with actors now?"

"Slow down Aya and yes you will meet him when you get here. Now tell me why did you call, did something happen?"

"I want to make sure you can put me up for the weekend. Dad doesn't want me along in the big city. I told him if I take the job, I won't be living with you anyway. But he wants me to ask if I can stay with you for a couple of days?"

Iwaki thinks he does have a spare room, he uses as a storage room but there is no bed in it. He tells her he will make sure she has a place to stay when she comes.

"Great, then I will see you next week and don't forget to have Katou there, okay?"

He tells her Katou will definitely be here and she will meet him and hangs up. He shakes his head because she has not changed at all but he has. He wonders what her reaction will be when she finds out Katou is not on the open market and is taken by him no less. Well he'll cross that bridge when he gets to it. He goes back into his bedroom and pulls out clothes to wear for the evening. He is getting dressed when Katou walks in from his shower.

"You're looking pretty cute, is that for me?"

Iwaki turns around, "It's always for you, love. By the way, what did you say to my sister? She can't wait to meet you, you've made a conquest over the phone and she doesn't know how cute you really are."

He turns back around brushing his hair out, "Do you really think this long hair looks okay on me? I feel weird with it this long."

Katou wraps his towel around his waist and walks over to him. He grabs the brush out of his hand, sprays some moose on his hands, rubs it on Iwaki's hair, combs it back with his fingers behind his ears, and lets it curls at the nape of his neck. He stands back and smiles at him, "There, tell me what you think of that."

Iwaki looks in the mirror and smiles because it looks nice, with out being feminine. His thick hair falls easily in waves around his face giving it a softer look. He turns from side to side admiring it from different angles. Katou tells him, for work, he can pull it all back in a ponytail or just brush it all back.

"It gives me a different look but I like it. I use to wear my hair longer when I was at Yale. However, since I've become a lawyer I always wear it short."

"You look cute with your hair like that. it makes you look younger than your thirty years." Katou has a teasing smile on his face.

Iwaki mock glares at him, "Very funny, Katou, I'm not that old yet, but I do look younger. When I first saw you, I knew you were younger than I was but I didn't think we were just three years apart. I might just give you a run for your money now."

Katou laughs, "I don't care how old you are, I love you just the way you are. You just need to lighten up and learn to have more fun, okay?"

"I am having fun with you; sorry if you think I'm a stuff shirt." He walks out of the bedroom and to the bar in the living room and pours a drink.

Katou stands in the middle of the floor and wonders what brought that on. He goes to the closet, pulls out a pair of leather pants and a black sleeveless shirt, and throws them on the bed. He goes to the mirror, looks at his own hair to see how it should be styled, and decides to pull it all back in a ponytail since it has grown so much. He gets dressed and goes into the living room.

Iwaki looks up from his drink and smiles at him. "You look really good tonight, do I need to worry?"

Katou is happy he isn't upset but he ask him anyway why he left out the way he did.

"My sister is coming next week and she wants to stay here and I don't know what to do. What do you think I should do?"

Katou pours himself a drink and walks up to him, "If she wants to stay with you, do you want me to leave while she's here?"

"No, but it may be best if you do, given the situation between us but what do you think? I can honestly say, I don't want to be without you for an entire weekend, Katou."

"Do you want my honest opinion?" Iwaki says yes. "I think you should buy a bed for the spare room. Tell her about us and let her know she is welcome to stay if she wants. Iwaki I don't think I can sleep alone now. I won't give you up for even a weekend."

He puts his drink to his lips and sips on it while waiting for Iwaki's response.

The older man walks over to the window and looks down at the people enjoying their lives on a warm Sunday evening. How did his life get so complicated? Three months ago he thought he had it all figured out. He had a completely different lifestyle with a different person and he knew what was going on in his life.

However, he wasn't as happy as he is now. His lifestyle has changed and the person he is with now is as necessary to him as the air he breathes. No one is going to make him abandon Katou for something like appearances.

He turns to his blonde lover, "We'll do what you said because being with out you for any length of time is unacceptable. If she can't accept us, than that's her problem and not ours. I'll be damned if I start living my life for someone else."

"We'll go shopping next week for a double bed. I'm sure we can have the room ready by the time she gets here. Katou smiles at him, "I knew you would come to the right decision. That's why I love you so much." He laughs at Katou, "Let's get out of here before I change my mind and want too stay here tonight."

XXXXXXX

The group is gathering at the club for a night of fun and games…

Marc and Taki arrive at the club and see Morgan and Colin.

"Hey Marc, how are you and I see Taki has decided to join us tonight. It's good to see you again Taki."

Taki turns his head, "Its good seeing you also, sorry if you missed me but I don't like following Marc around, he might get bored. Besides we're together every night, now that we're living together."

She looks at him and then at Marc, "I didn't know you guys were that serious."

"I don't understand how you could not know." He turns to her husband, "Colin you didn't tell her about us. Shame on you, you must not keep secrets from your wife you know. She may not trust you to let her in on the gossip that's going around."

Colin laughs, "Ok Taki, my bad. I didn't think it was a big deal. It seems like the next logical step to me. Morgan why are you so surprise, you did know they were a couple. You saw the fireworks that went on here last week. If that doesn't say serious, I don't know what will. Aren't you happy for them?"

He is watching her face, since she looks at if she is in shock. He wants to know why, since she told him, there is nothing going on between her and Marc.

She looks at Marc and then at Taki, "Congratulations, I'm happy for the two of you. You just caught me by surprise so do not make a big deal of it. Did you know about this, Connie?"

"Well yes I did, but like you, I was surprised too, so you guys stop giving her a hard time. Why don't we have some champagne to celebrate? Marc I'm sure you have something that would be appropriate for this occasion. My treat okay?"

Kyle smiles at her and whispers in her ear, "Good save sweetheart." He kisses her on the ear, "Yeah Marc, that's sounds like a good idea to me. Taki you like champagne, don't you?"

Taki nods his head, "You people will celebrate anything, but yeah bring it on. I'll like to drink some champagne."

Marc goes to the cellar and Morgan goes to the back office.

"You have to forgive Morgan; she has no tact at all. She says whatever she's thinking at the time, but she is happy for you since she and Marc are close because of the club."

"I thought the two of them had a thing a while ago…am I wrong to assume that? I mean it's just they way they act around each other." Taki smiles at Colin.

"I found out after we were married they had something for a while. Did Marc tell you?"

Taki shakes his head, "No but I can tell when two people have something special with each other. They have a territorial way of acting around each other. Remember how Noah was acting, what we had was over years ago and he still tried to give Marc a hard time. People never cease to amaze me."

"You're right about that but it's in the past so I don't let it bother me. Besides we all have a past."

Kyle says, "You know that's right and to me our pasts make us the people we are now, right Connie?" Connie agrees and sips on her drink looking at Kyle with nothing but love in her eyes.

XXXXXX

Iwaki and Katou arrive along with Ryan and Paula. They make their way to the table as Marc is coming back with the champagne. They all greet each other and take seats. Ryan excuses himself and goes in the back to check the books before he joins them. Marc calls one of the bartenders over and tells him to bring some glasses and to take every one's orders for drinks.

Katou smiles, "What are we celebrating?"

Taki says, "Connie wanted to celebrate Marc and my moving in together, so we're having champagne."

Iwaki laughs, "I'm all for that. Why only one bottle let's have another on me. What do you think, Katou?"

"You always like drinking champagne for any reason but by all means bring another bottle. Where is Traci and Noah, I know they would like to get in on this party. They are coming, aren't they?"

Connie says, "As far as I know they'll be here."

Paula says, "Oh yeah and that guy we met at the Shadowmar is coming also. You may know him Katou, his name is Mitchell."

Katou furrowers his brow trying to remember, "Oh yeah, he's a dentist right?"

Connie says, "Yes that's the one and yes he is a dentist and a very good one to."

Iwaki sits back, looks over at Katou, and thinks to himself that Katou has never mentioned him before. I hope he isn't here to see Katou. Then he catches himself and shakes his head of the negative thoughts because he trusts Katou completely. This is one person he doesn't have to be jealous of because he knows, Katou loves him. At that time, Mitchell walks in and goes to the bar alone.

Paula spots him and excuses herself from the table. She goes to the bar, touches him on the shoulder, "You made it, remember me?"

He looks down at her and smiles, "Yes, Paula right?" He puts his hand out and she takes it. "We're sitting over at a table would you like to join us?"

"I'll be delighted too. Just let me get my drink." He gets his drink from the bartender, "I don't mean to sound bold but is Traci here with you?"

"They haven't arrived yet but she is expected here tonight she won't be alone, okay?"

XXXXXXX

Paula brings Mitchell to the table and introduces him to the ones he hasn't met. He takes a seat next to Connie and Katou. He feels more comfortable sitting between them. he knows the two of them from the other club. He and Katou talk about some of the members and Katou tells him Iwaki is his lover.

"Really, I guess what Robin told me is correct than. Good luck to the both of you because I know it must be hard being together and all. You seem pretty happy now. You were always smiling but you seem kind of off, I don't get that vibe from you now."

He leans around to Iwaki, "I hope you know you're responsible for his happiness. I've have never seen him this happy before so don't let him down okay?"

Iwaki puts his arm around Katou's shoulder, "This is one person who's happiness means more to me than my own. You don't have to worry about him, trust me I have it covered, right Katou?" He puts his hand on top of Iwaki's, "Yeah, you do…and I'm so happy now that it's scary."

Connie hands Mitchell a glass, "We're having a celebration so join us."

"Really and what are we celebrating?" Taki tells him about him and Marc moving in together and Mitchell sits back and says good for you. Marc is pouring champagne when Morgan and Ryan come from the back office. They take their seats when Ryan says, "I'm glad you could join us Mitchell, I want you to meet my cousin Morgan."

They both greet each other and Connie raises her glass in a toast. "Here's to Marc and Taki may you always find happiness with each other in a bond that can't be broken." Everyone says, Here! Here! As Traci and Noah walk up.

Traci says, "Hello everyone what's going on? Is there a celebration?"

Katou laughs, "We're toasting, Taki and Marc. Have a glass of champagne you two." They take their seats and Traci holds out her glass for some champagne. Noah is quiet at first than he says, "I'll have a glass too. Good luck to the both of you."

Traci is watching him in amusement and Mitchell is watching her. She hasn't seen him yet because she is looking at the reaction on Noah's face when he hears the news.

Noah says, "So the two of you have moved in together huh?" Traci smiles, "I guess that was the only logical step to take since you are so into each other, I think it's great."

Taki smiles, "Why thank you Traci and by the way do you two know Mitchell? He has joined us for the evening."

Traci looks over at Mitchell and smiles a hello. He greets both of them and Noah says hello. He is thinking what the hell is going on what is this guy doing here. He says, "How do you like the club, this is your first time right?"

"Yes it is…Ryan was kind enough to invite me here to hear some jazz and so far I'm having a good time. Do you come here a lot?"

"Well when ever I'm in town we both come here and I'm sure you'll like it here too." The music starts to play and Colin and Morgan get up to dance. Kyle gets up and pulls Connie up with him to the dance floor. Mitchell looks over at Noah and says, "Do you mind if I dance with Traci?"

He looks up at Mitchell, "I guess not if she doesn't mind." He looks over at Traci and she smiles at him, "Of course not. I would love to." She bends down and kisses the top of his head as she leaves with Mitchell to dance. He watches as the two of them go on the dance floor, turns back to the table, and sips on his drink.

Marc smiles to himself and puts his arm on the back of Taki's chair and whispers in his ear. Taki smiles at him and shakes his head and laughs. Katou is watching them and turns to Iwaki and winks. He smiles back, picks up his drink, and takes a sip. As long as Marc is with Taki he doesn't have to worry about him coming on to Katou and it looks as though Taki has him completely in the palms of his hands.

He leans back and glances at Noah wondering if he is jealous that Traci is dancing with the new guy. Noah is watching the two of them very intently. He wonders if he is the one Marc was talking about when he said Traci could get over him. He did come from the other club and Traci did try to defend him the other night. He is probably the reason she was there in the first place, damn! Why didn't he see it at first? He looks over at Marc and thinks he is more than likely laughing at him and eating it up. The bastard!

"Is something on your mind Noah? You look as if there is something you want to ask me." Marc smiles and picks up his drink. He knows, it has probably dawn on him that Mitchell is the one he is saying Traci is screwing.

"As a matter of fact I do have something to ask you, but it can wait until later I'm in no hurry." He sits back and thinks this is just what he wants. He wants him to make a fool of himself in front of everybody. Well he will not give him the satisfaction of losing his cool in front of everyone.

He turns to Paula, "This guy Mitchell seems like a nice guy. When I met him the other night, he seem like he would fit right in this little group of ours. I'm glad you invited him tonight. To bad he missed our little dance troupe."

He looks over at Taki, "Does this guy step that you know of, seeing that the two of you are friends from the club."

"Well he's friends with Katou and Connie also but I really can't say. Besides, he would need a partner wouldn't he? As it is there are a lot of us doing this but if you want to ask him I guess its okay with me."

Marc pipes up with, "That's ridiculous, and we already have enough people now."

Iwaki laughs, "I hate to say this but I agree we don't need anymore people in this thing."

Taki is laughing, "I guess you're right because we would look like a chorus line. All we would need to do is hold on to each other and kick our feet up."

Katou is laughing at him, "Please don't let me get that vision in my head. I can see us now bending over to moon the audience. Seeing Iwaki doing something like that is almost worth it." He is laughing so hard that Iwaki hits him on the back of his head in a playful gesture. He grabs his head and says that hurts to which he then rubs the spots he has hit. He smiles at Katou and shakes his head. "You say some of the dumbest things it's not mooning the audience it's shaking your fanny, right Taki?"

He looks over at them laughing, "I think it is called that but we all know it's only for women to do, as a temptation to the men who are being teased."

"Well I don't like to be teased…unless it's by Paula here. Do you want to tease me Paula?" She is laughing at him when she says, "Now why would I want to tease you? I know you don't take well to teasing." He smiles down at her, kisses her on the side of her neck, "That's my girl; you know exactly what turns me on."

"Hey, you two, you make me want to go on the dance floor and pull Traci back here just to get a kiss from her. Why don't you have some pity on me, please?"

"Next time grab her first man, you know he came alone. He's going to ask Paula to dance and I have to be gracious and say yes. He is a guest after all and I did invite him. I love new people coming to the club and having a good time."

Marc looks at Taki, "Yeah, me to. I always love when new people come." Taki looks right into his eyes, leans over, and kisses him on the nose and pulls back. However, all he does is smile at the thought that he would kiss him in public like that because this is a first for him but somehow it feels good. He gets up and tells Taki to come with him. Taki gets up from the table and follows him to the back. Everyone watches as the two of them go into the office.

Katou smiles, "Now that's what I call not caring who knows whom you love." He sits back and smiles to himself. Noah is livid but he's trying to control his temper he's telling himself that he did that on purpose for his benefit. Well he'll pay for that and soon. Noah puts on a brave face, "I guess those two are like newlyweds they can't keep their hands off each other, even in public I see."

He takes a sip of his drink and shakes his head. Katou pats his back and whispers, "You know Noah you have to move on. Taki and Marc are two consenting adults. I for one think its cute how he kissed him on impulse like that, don't you?"

Paula smiles, "I don't understand why that isn't done more often. I guess you have to be confident in yourself to do that knowing, so many people would disapprove."

Iwaki smiles, "Don't tell him that Paula, he has a reason for everything he says. Am I right Katou?"

"Now why would you say something like that? I am not working on an agenda here. I would not kiss you on the lips and make you feel uncomfortable…maybe behind the ear I would." He smiles as he says this because Iwaki knows he is capable of just about anything.

"I don't care what they do. No one is going to stop me from kissing Paula when the mood hits me but I do try to control myself."

Noah gets up from his seat, excuses himself, and heads for the men's room. The other two couples from the dance floor are returning to their seats and Traci looks at his back, "What happen this time?" Mitchell pulls her chair out for her as she sits down.

"Nothing, he probably went to the bathroom which is where I'm going, I'll be right back." Katou watches as he leaves and thinks he left to talk to Noah and calm him down. He leans back and listens to the conversation around him. He looks at Traci and Mitchell and can tell, the two of them seems to know each other pretty well. He sits up, begins to pay attention as Mitchell leans over, and whispers in Traci's ear. She looks at him smile and nods her head.

She looks up and sees, Katou is looking at her so she smiles at him, "Would you like to dance Katou?"

He gives her a half smile, "Sure why not you seem to be the belle of the ball." He gets up, walks around to her, and leads her to the dance floor.

Paula looks at the two of them, "I wonder what that was all about? They sure seem to have gotten pretty close lately."

"Now Paula don't get jealous you still have me." She pushes his arm and says, "I'm not jealous but it seem as though she was trying to get him away to talk to him, wouldn't you say?" Ryan looks at the two of them on the dance floor, "You know you're right, they do look like they have a secret or something. Maybe because he took Traci home that night she was upset so now she feels as though she can talk to him."

XXXXXXX


	26. steppin

**Selfish Lovers 26**

Chapter 26

XXXXXXX

Marc and Taki are in the office and he turns to him, "So…I'm so irresistible you couldn't help but kiss me in front of everybody?"

Taki walks over to the bar, pours two drinks, and hands one to Marc, "Did it bother you? If it did, I'm sorry because I couldn't help myself. I love you Marc."

"Come here and let me give you a proper kiss." He takes Taki in his arms, kisses him on the lips, and slides his tongue inside his mouth as Taki lovingly strokes it. He puts his arms around Marc's neck and holds his glass away from him.

Marc whispers in his ear, "You can kiss me anytime you want, wherever you want, I don't mind. I love you too." He puts his hand on the inside of Taki's leg and rubs, "I see you were serious about that kiss, it's good to know you want me no matter where we are."

He slides his arms around Taki and, pulls him closer, "Do you want to go home or join the others?"

Taki pulls back, looks in his face, "You're supposed to close tonight remember and you wanted me to help you." Marc gives him a quick kiss on the lips, "You're right I do have to close but I just want you so badly I forgot, damn! Well don't forget you're all mine tonight and I don't want you trying to fall asleep okay?"

"Go lock the door Marc." He looks at Taki, goes over, and locks the door. He comes back and Taki pushes him back on the sofa. He pulls his pants down and takes Marc's erection in his mouth.

XXXXXX

Noah is in the bathroom, leaning over the sink with his head down. Iwaki pushes the door open and walks up behind him.

"Are you okay Noah? You didn't look so good when you left."

He looks over his shoulder, "How do you do it man, how do you tell the world you're in love with a man. I couldn't do it and I don't think I ever could."

Iwaki chuckles, "I really couldn't say because it took me by surprise too. To me, Katou is one of a kind and if it wasn't him I was with, I would be with a woman. I have never been attracted to a man before in my life. When I met him it was different, it took some convincing on his part but I find he's the one I want right now. I want to be with Katou rest of my life and I haven't known him a year."

"Don't you worry about what other people say about the two of you? I mean no one would know the two of you were gay if you didn't tell them but still, you act as if it's not a problem for you. Why is that and how do you not let negative things bother you?"

He walks over and leans against the wall with his hands in his pockets, "Do you feel you have made a mistake being with Traci, is that it?"

Noah hits the sink with his fist, "That's just it Iwaki, I don't know. Traci is important to me but after seeing Taki again, I just don't know what or who I want anymore. Knowing Taki is with Marc makes me see red. Every time I see the two of them together, it makes me ill. Marc is an asshole, look what he did to you! He boldly went after Katou knowing the two of you were together so who's to say he won't do that again if Taki changes his mind. I don't want to see Taki hurt again. He deserves better than that, better than Marc."

Iwaki puts his hand on Noah's shoulder, "How do you know Marc will do the same thing to him, after all Taki can choose for himself. He knows about what he did to Katou and he stills wants to be with him, and you know you have to respect his wishes or you might just end up alone. You don't want to lose Taki's friendship and Traci's love do you?"

Noah looks up at the ceiling and sighs. "I guess you're right I have to get myself together or I will lose the both of them." He looks over Iwaki and puts his hand out, "You know you're a real friend man, thanks a lot. Traci told me she talked to Katou and he convinced her to listen to what I had to say about Taki and myself and here you are counseling me, you guys are great friends to have."

"I guess we don't like to see our friends in pain. Love is so precious, that to me it's worth saving at any costs. Besides, she's looking for you right now. So let's go back to the table, that is, if you're okay." He looks at Iwaki and smiles, "Yeah let's go, I'm ready."

XXXXXXX

Katou is holding Traci in his arms, "What are you doing Traci? I thought you wanted to be with Noah and now you're flirting with Mitchell right in front of his face?"

She tells him she isn't flirting she's just having a good time dancing with him. He looks at her and says he knows she knew him before tonight and they're acting as if they have a secret so she had better get it together before Noah notices something is going on between the two of them since it's obvious to him.

"We met at the Shadowmar and we hit it off that's all to it, so don't make a big deal of it okay?" She gives him a big smile as he shakes his head.

Katou spins her around, "It's not me you have to worry about, I heard Noah has a short fuse when it comes to you and I guess the people he cares about. He is upset about Taki being with Marc because he doesn't like him, so what do you think he will do if he finds out you and Mitchell have something going on?"

"I know you're right, but some how, I want to pay him back for what he did to me." She looks over her shoulder at the table but does not see Noah.

"I think you're trying to justify your being with Mitchell. Do you want to drag him into your problems with Noah? Do you care so little for him that you would let him be caught up in this mess? I'm sure he has only been nice to you, if I know him at all. He even came here knowing you would be here with Noah, just to see you. Do you think he would miss being at the club, knowing he could hook up with someone if he didn't want to see you? Please, don't hurt him like this Traci; it's not fair to any of you."

"He knew from the beginning I'm with Noah and he didn't seem to care so why should he care now? You worry too much Katou; lighten up you sound like an old man. How old are you 23 or 24 you shouldn't be so serious about life. You need to have some fun, that's what I intend to do."

She throws her head back and laughs at him. She is enjoying herself and no one is going to spoil her fun. She can tell, Noah is not over Taki and so now, she does not care what he does. She knows he will turn out to be like all men she has ever trusted. He is just a little smoother than some of the others. She will not be surprised if he has already been with Taki, after not seeing him for so long. Once they get you to trust them, they do something to make you feel foolish. She will not feel guilty for caring for Mitchell, no matter what happens tonight.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki and Noah return from the men's room and take their seats at the table. Noah looks around and does not see Traci he looks on the dance floor and see she is dancing with Katou. He looks over at Iwaki and smile. "It looks like they got tired of waiting for us huh?" He points in the direction of the dance floor and Iwaki looks there.

"Well, I know he loves to dance but the song should be ending soon." He calls for the waiter, orders a drink, turns to Ryan, "I see the newlyweds haven't come back yet. I hope their having fun."

Ryan says, "I'll give them ten more minutes and then I'm going to go and interrupt them."

Paula says, "You will do nothing of the sort. Let them have some privacy, after all you don't need the office for anything do you?"

"I was just kidding; you know I'm not going back there who knows what they're doing in the office."

Noah grits his teeth and says nothing he will not let what they say get to him. He looks at Mitchell, "Did you enjoy your dance with Traci?"

Mitchell smiles, "Yes I did, I always enjoy dancing with beautiful women and she dances very well… you really don't mind …do you?"

Noah looks at him and thinks. "Is this guy for real? He just let me know he thinks Traci is beautiful! Well fine if that's the way he wants it then he is in for some trouble. "I know what you mean she is beautiful isn't she and she glides across the floor like an angel but she's my angel and mine along."

Before Mitchell can answer, Taki and Marc come back to the table. Marc is all smiles, "Sorry about that, I needed to talk to Taki alone. So what did we miss?"

Taki looks at him, "I need another drink will you call the waiter for me?" Marc looks at him and raises his hand and a waiter appears at the table. Everyone look up and they all start to laugh.

Ryan says, "Now that's what I call service, no one ever does that for me."

Rod says, "I was passing by and saw the boss put his hand up, so here I am." Ryan laughs, "Good, because I thought you were playing favorites." He tells Ryan, "No way, I think all of you are great." Morgan says, "He was just teasing you, why don't you take everyone's order, okay?"

XXXXXXX

Katou comes back with Traci and they take their seats. He looks at Iwaki and whispers, "Did you miss me?" Iwaki smiles and says, "Why would I miss you? I had my eye on you the whole time. You are really a great dancer…makes me wonder about you."

Katou looks at him with a puzzled expression on his face. He shakes his head and picks up his drink. "You ordered me a fresh drink, thank you, love. You make me want to kiss you on the nose."

Iwaki laughs, "Let's not get carried away, it's just a drink." Katou puts his arm around him and whispers in his ear, "Don't try and get cocky the night isn't over yet." He lets him go, sits back in his chair, and sips on his drink.

Mitchell turns to him, "Katou, can I speak to you alone for a minute?" He tells him yes and they go to the bar. Iwaki is watching them and is wondering what is going on. He folds his arms and sits back in his seat.

Marc chuckles, "What happen, did you lose your lover?" He smiles and picks up his drink as he says this. He looks at the bar and then back at Iwaki.

Noah puts his arm around Traci, "Marc you shouldn't say something like that, after all those two are only friends, aren't they?"

Taki chimes in with, "Noah is right you shouldn't say that. You make it seem like something is going on between them." Marc says, "Just calm down I was only kidding, you guys can't take a joke? Look man I was jut kidding with you. After all no one knows better than I do that, the man is totally in love with you. He really knows how to drive his point home too."

Iwaki laughs, "I know you're kidding Marc but it seems your actions from before has left a sore spot, as for me I take nothing for granted." He sips his drink with his eyes on his lover, "Not even him."

Paula smiles at him, "You have a very good attitude about your relationship and I feel the same way. You should never take anyone for granted because you never know when they may up and leave your ass."

Traci laughs, "Hey this conversation is turning gloomy lets dance, come on Noah, and dance with me?" He smiles and gets up and the others follow suit leaving three of them behind.

XXXXXX

Iwaki gets up and goes over to a woman he met from before and asks her to dance and he moves out on the floor. Katou is watching him from the bar and sees when everyone gets up to dance. He doesn't know the woman he is dancing with but it doesn't bother him to much because Iwaki belongs to him. He turns back to Mitchell to listen to what he has to say.

"I hope you don't mind me wanting to talk to you but I have a few questions too ask." Katou leans with his back to the bar and crosses his legs. He looks over at him, "You want to ask me about Traci right? Well I know nothing about her so you will be wasting your time; I have nothing to tell you."

"I already know about Traci. She's an interesting person but her fiancé is another matter. He seems like an arrogant bastard. A few nights ago, she came to me upset and needing comfort. You know me I can't turn a beautiful woman down but she refuses to leave him. I don't understand her. What does this guy have that I don't? Besides, I think he has a thing for Taki."

Katou pushes off the bar and faces him. "What makes you say that dude?" He is thinking no wonder Traci is taking all these risks she feels the same thing to. "Did Traci tell you that?"

"I have eyes you know, and I'm not blind. He can't keep his eyes off Taki. He watches him when he and Marc put their heads together. He looks at them as though he could kill them. However, when he looks at Taki only there is a longing in his eyes, the same as in mine for Traci. I was just wondering if I had a chance, coming between the two of them. Is Traci a player and trying to lead me on or is Noah bi and can't make up his mind. I need to know man, because I feel like Ryan invited me here for a reason and I think it was to come see Traci, but I could be wrong."

"The thing with Taki is and don't mention this to Traci okay, Noah is the one that turned him out a few years ago. He was Taki's first lover. I think Taki was really in love with him, before Noah broke it off for Traci. When she came to you, she had just found out about it. I guess it was a hard blow to her because I had to take her home that night. I guess she called you once she got there. Did the two of you sleep together that night?"

"You know a gentleman never kisses and tells." Katou looks him in the face and says, "You my friend are no gentleman, so spill. Did you sleep with her?"

He tells him yes and that it was the second time they had been together and he was not ready to end it. Katou tells him Noah takes a lot of out of town trips so don't push it tonight. He may still have a chance to champion his cause with her in a few days. He looks out on the dance floor and sees they are stepping so he tells Mitchell if that is all, he wants to dance.

XXXXXX

The blonde beauty goes to the dance floor and hooks his arm with Iwaki's and dances with him a while. The girl named Lilly looks up at him and smiles and looks at Iwaki. He looks over at Katou and laughs, since they are both in step with each other.

He spins and dances with Ryan and Paula and she smiles, "Well look at who is joining us." He and Ryan are in step dancing with Paula when he spins again and dances with Colin and Morgan.

"Isn't Taki supposed to be the one showing off his skills?" He is smiling at Katou as he says this and Katou puts on a huge grin and spins into Noah and Traci.

Traci laughs, "You are something else Katou, I guess you're ready huh?" He steps with Noah, Traci until the song ends, and he dances back to the table. He flops in his seat and Taki says, "You look good out there the way you didn't miss a beat dancing with all of them like that."

Katou laughs, "I was just having a little fun."

Iwaki comes back to the table and claps his hands looking at him and then everyone joins in. Telling him, how great he was and how quickly he has learned.

"Thank you my adoring public but I owe it all to my mentor, Taki." He laughs and picks up his drink and swallows it down. "I need a beer right now, Marc would you call the waiter over please? He fans himself as he smiles at his lover.

Iwaki wonders why he asks Marc to get the waiter when he could have asked him so he leans over, "Don't start playing games Katou."

Marc lifts his hand Rod takes their orders and leaves right away. Marc looks over at Katou, "One cold beer coming up. I guess I have a knack for getting the waiters here in a hurry."

The waiter hands him his beer and a glass but he drinks out of the bottle. He looks over at Iwaki, "Want a sip, it's cold and good." He puts the bottle up to Iwaki's lips and tilts it in his mouth. He puts his hand on top of Katou's hand as he sips from the bottle. He pulls it back, smiles at Iwaki, "Now doesn't that taste good. So quit looking so gloomy. You just need a beer to put you in the mood."

Iwaki looks at him with a smirk," What kind of mood are you talking about?" Katou puts his hand down under the table and strokes the inside of his thigh. Iwaki puts his hand down on top of his and whispers "Don't do this here Katou. You are too excited right now, you need to calm down, okay?" He pulls his hand out of Iwaki's, "You're no fun."

He leans over as if he is whispering and sticks his tongue in his ear so quickly that Iwaki only feels a flutter. He looks over at Katou and around the table but no one is paying attention so he pulls Katou up out of his seat, "Come with me Katou, we'll be right back. May I use your office for a minute Ryan?"

"By all means, please do." Iwaki turns and drags Katou behind him to the office. Paula looks at the two of them, "What happen, Iwaki looks kind of pissed off. What did Katou do this time?" Ryan says, "Beats me. However, I'm having a good time and the dance was different wasn't it. Katou look as though he is having fun with his new skills."

Mitchell says, "You guys sure know how to have a good time. I wonder what is up with the two of them. Iwaki didn't look to happy the way he was pulling on Katou. I hope he's okay with him. Does he have a temper? I'm kind of afraid for Katou with Iwaki being in that state."

Marc chuckles to himself and take a sip on his drink because he remembers the last time he tried to make sure Katou was okay.

Kyle says, "Don't try to get between the two of them; I don't think Iwaki would like it at all. He's possessive when it comes to Katou and he doesn't want anyone to interfere with trying to protect him. He says that is his job and leave Katou to him. Besides, he is not going to hurt him. Katou must have done something or said something to piss him off just now. They will be fine, trust me.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki pulls Katou into the office after him and spins around. He pulls Katou in his arms and kisses him on the lips sliding his tongue inside and backing him up to the door. Katou puts his arms around his waist and strokes his back. He is kissing him as furiously as Iwaki is kissing him back.

"I'm sorry for acting this way Iwaki but I just want you so badly right now, I couldn't help myself out there." Iwaki takes his face in his hands, "You are going to have to learn, to control yourself. You're hard as a rock right now and so am I but I think I can do something for you but you have to quit being so provocative."

He unzips Katou's pants and puts his hand on his erection. Katou looks in his face, "What about you?" Iwaki says, "I'll be find don't worry about me I just want you to be okay."

"Do you have a handkerchief?" Iwaki pulls one from his pocket and hands it to him. He pulls Iwaki on the couch, "We can both get some relief with our hands okay and finish when we get home."

Iwaki leans over, kisses him and puts his hands inside his tight leather pants. He pulls his erection out and gives him a hand job and Katou does the same thing. They are kissing and jacking each other off, Katou comes before Iwaki, making him squeeze Iwaki's erection so he can cum, and Iwaki falls on the blonde, breathing heavily. Katou reaches up and brushes the hair from Iwaki's eyes. "Thank you, I'm better now but we must go home soon." Iwaki leans back on the sofa, "Yeah, we have to stop storming off in a huff like this. I bet they all thought I was upset with you."

He laughs and Katou joins him, "When you pulled me up, or should I say snatched me up, I thought you were going to let me have it too. Little did I know you were on the verge of eruption, but I'm glad you were."

Iwaki pulls him in his arms, "I kept trying to give you hints but you wouldn't listen. I even grabbed your hand to make you stop but when you put your tongue in my ear that made me reach my limit. I knew I had to do something fast, you're so unpredictable I don't know what you will do next. You know, you really are a handful."

He puts his hand on the side of Iwaki's face, "Don't make me sound like a kid you have to look out for Iwaki, I don't want to make trouble for you, it's just that I like doing what I want, don't you?"

"I guess so but I don't mind taking care of you. I want you to be happy. I don't want you to bite off more than you can chew that's all. You charge headfirst into whatever you want to do and it seems as though you don't think before you act. I don't have a problem with that as long as I'm with you because I can handle your fallout. It's that I want you to be more careful with your actions. Then again, if you become to tame you just might become dull, so forget I said anything. Do not change Katou, stay just the way you are. I do like you this way because I have never had so much fun before in my life. You put me at ease, you make me realize, before I was just going with the flow now I'm in the middle of it and enjoying it immensely."

Katou laughs, "Well you do know, life is for the living and you can only get stronger after you've been knock around a little. Life is to be enjoyed on your terms and not on someone else's. While I would listen to what you say, I do make up my own mind on what I do. However, that's not to say by you being older and wiser I won't listen. I hear every word you say to me. I'm just happy, you're not the type to try and change me. I want to grow with you, not have you raise me. That way I know we will always be there for each other. I do love you most of all Iwaki, because you're you and you let me be me."

Iwaki chuckles, "I think we better get back to the others before they come in here looking for us. We can continue this conversation at home."

XXXXXX

They leave out and head for the bathroom. Iwaki washes his hands while Katou uses the facilities. He tells Katou he will meet him back at the table.

Iwaki takes his seat, "Marc can you call the waiter over please, since you're so good at it." He looks at Iwaki and laughs, "Of course I will, we can all do with a fresh drink, right Taki?"

He looks at Iwaki, "I'm sure Iwaki was teasing but you are good at getting the waiters over here quickly. Especially the new one, I think he has a crush on you. What did you say to the guy? I bet you were leading him on because he's kind of cute."

Rod shows up smiling, "Does everyone want the same thing? What about the other gentleman does he want a beer or his usual, I see he isn't here."

Everyone looks at Iwaki as he looks at Rod, "Bring him a grey goose martini he hasn't finish the beer he has, thank you." He is looking right into Rod's eyes as he says this and Rod smiles, "Of course, a martini it is then, and three olives right?" He spins around and is off to fill their orders.

Iwaki shakes his head, "Well Taki, I guess it's not Marc after all." Everyone chuckles around the table and Marc says, "Sorry about that I'll have a word with him if you like."

"There's no need, as you know Katou can take care of himself. Besides he is a pretty good looking guy and it's not just the outside, he is probably attracted to his sparkle."

Taki chuckles, "Yeah, that's probably it, his sparkle, yeah that's got to be it."

Everyone starts to laugh and that's when Katou walks up. "Did I miss something, what's so funny?" Connie says, "We were talking about your sparkle and how cute it is that's all." She is laughing as she says this and then Morgan says, "We think you've made a conquest tonight, right Iwaki?"

"I don't think that's funny, you shouldn't tease him like that when he doesn't know what you're talking about." Rod walks up with their drinks, serves Katou first, and smiles down at him. Katou looks up, smiles back and says thanks; he continues around the table and then leaves without a backward glance.

Morgan says, "When I hired him I had no idea he was gay, not that it matters but I guess you can admire whomever you want, can't you?"

Katou sips his drink, "Oh he's gay, I would have never guessed." He continues to sip on his drink when Iwaki says, "He's the reason everyone was laughing a while ago. He seems to be smitten with you. Can't you tell?"

"I hope he didn't say that and you guys just think it. I swear I do not want to go through that again."

Taki turns to Marc, "See you have him spooked, just what did you do to him?" Marc eases his arm from Taki's chair, "Let's just say I made it rather uncomfortable for him and leave it at that. I've apologized over and over, so give me a break."

He picks up his drink and sips then swallows it whole. He slams the glass down on the table, gets up, and walks to the bar. Taki looks at him as he walks away, pushes his seat back as if to get up, and changes his mind.

Noah is watching in amusement, "He'll be okay; he probably doesn't like to be reminded of that time. You should know about that since the two of you are so, insyc with each other."

He looks over at Noah, "You have a lot of nerve saying that to me." Taki gets up from his seat and goes to the bar looking for Marc to apologize. He sees him behind the bar talking to one of the bartenders and walks over to him.

XXXXXX

Mitchell sits back and picks up his drink. "Like I said this is a very interesting night. You all seem to have so much inside of you, it's a wonder you get along with each other."

Paula says, "Believe it or not, we really care about each other no matter what happens, but it seems like we care more for some than others. We may seem like a strange group but we get along because we don't hold back."

"I guess you're right. I have never heard Taki speak that way before. The Taki I know would just laugh and continue to have a good time so I guess he's pretty serious about Marc. Being in love must build character because he used to be so flighty when it came to people and their feelings."

Noah smirks, "Oh really, and just how well do you know Taki?"

Mitchell laughs, "I know him pretty well, Noah. I know him from the club and his shows, and we've had dinner together a couple of times. I like the guy, you always know where you stand with him and he never bites his tongue as you can see. It's just that he will say anything to people without thinking if he should or not."

Traci says, "Well we only know him through Marc and I got the impression that he was rather reserved not at all the way you describe him. Is that how you see him Noah, you have known him the longest after all."

Noah sighs, "Well I knew him when he was just starting to dance and it was only a dream he had, so he has been through a lot. I imagine he has changed, so the Taki I knew may not be at all like the Taki of today."

Katou says, "He has always been straight forward and I can't see any thing he has done wrong. Marc did send me through changes and I will not forget them either. When I say I don't want someone else thinking they like me and they just met me I mean it. I'm not being vain when I say this but I have been going through this all my life. That is one of the reasons I left California. Some people won't take no for an answer. Fatal attraction is how I would describe it, with the things that happen to me there. However, I'm doing find now, so I just hate having to be cruel to anybody."

Iwaki looks at him, "I never knew that. Why didn't you say something about it?"

Paula smiles at him, "Look Katou you're like a brother to me and if I can help in any way please let me know. I understand what you've gone through because it happen to me also. So don't think you're along in this, okay?"

Katou looks over at her and smile, "Thanks Paula and I feel the same but I think I can handle it if that person ever shows up here. No one knows where I am but the head of the studio. I think I'm okay and I have Iwaki who I know is on my side so I will be fine."

Traci reaches over and take hold of his hand, "You can count on all of us believe me."

They all agree and Katou looks around and smiles at them. He feels as if he has found the family he has been looking for with all of them beside him. "You guys are the greatest but like I said I can handle it for now. So let's drink up because it's getting late and Iwaki needs his rest or he'll be cranky tomorrow.

XXXXXXX

TBC


	27. children's hour

**Selfish Lovers 27**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 27

XXXXXXX

Taki sits at the bar waiting for Marc to finish talking to the bartender. Marc glances his way and smiles at him for a second and turns back. He mixes a drink and places it in front of Taki without a word and starts emptying the register. The bartender leaves and goes to the other end to get some orders.

Taki picks up the glass and sips on it looking at Marc over the rim. "Did I make you upset Marc; if I did I'm sorry. That was not my intent."

Marc stops and looks up at the ceiling and sighs. "It's just, I'm trying to put it behind me but it looks as if no one is going to let me forget. So what if I hit on him, I mean look at him, the man is gorgeous. How was I to know he and Iwaki were as serious as they are. I couldn't help myself and it's not as if I raped him or anything. If Iwaki weren't in the picture, no one would mention it at all. He is the reason everyone is still talking about it."

"Marc, when Iwaki found out, Rod might have a crush on Katou, he didn't seem all that upset. I don't think you should have left the table because of it. You must really be feeling guilty about what happen between the two of you."

"You see that's just it, nothing happen between us but some think it did. I did some foolish things but he made me believe he might be interested in me for a while. That first night I met him I honestly thought, I had a chance with him. He kept talking to me and not to Iwaki that much and asking me all kinds of questions. He wanted to know about the nightspots and had me order him drinks. I thought he and Iwaki were just kicking it with each other. Then Iwaki told me, when I showed a little concern for him, that Katou belonged to him and for me to back off. I thought he was taking advantage of Katou and he was bad for him. Iwaki was the one that made him leave the table on the verge of tears."

"I didn't know Katou was the one that convinced Iwaki to accept his feelings. He is the one that chased Iwaki and I thought it was the other way around. Katou loves Iwaki with a passion that knows no bounds. No one is ever going to get between the two of them but it took a sock in the jaw before I would believe it. I do now and I wish only the best for them. Besides, all I wanted was a one-night stand with him not anything permanent. Katou is not my type, but you are and I want to be with you as long as you're willing to have me."

Taki smiles, "You are a smooth talking devil, you know that? I know what you did to Katou because someone else told me. I heard an unbiased version from someone very close to you. I wanted to know what happen and if I were getting myself into something that, I would regret later. I don't care about you hitting on Katou, I could care less. Hell, I almost hit on him myself, then the vamp sisters got to him. I feel sorry for you because part of you still wants him. I can see it in your eyes when he is in the same room. I can see the longing, when you think no one is watching you. I know about that look Marc, I use to have the same look in my eyes, when Noah first left me."

"It took me a while to erase him from my mind. My dancing starting to take off and I was able to forget him for hours at a time. However, when I got back home he was foremost in my thoughts. I joined the club when it opened as a distraction. I could stay there all night if I wanted to but then I started to forget him at night too. I started to enjoy myself and live my life without him and soon I didn't think about him at all."

"I had fun with the women for a while and then I saw you. I had been wondering if I could be with another man. I hit on you to try it for the first time in years. I choose you Marc because I want you. I will make you forget Katou and you will be okay. I will be all that you need from now on, I promise you."

He looks at Marc over the rim, winks at him, gets up, and goes back to the table. Marc watches as he walks away and thinks to himself how lucky he is. Taki knows how he feels about Katou and couldn't care less because he loves him. He smiles to himself and shakes his head, _"Yeah, I am a lucky man_."

XXXXXXX

Taki comes back to the table, "Look I have a free drink, and some men are such babies, right Traci?"

She looks at him and smiles, "I think all of you are babies, since you're asking me."

Morgan says, "I agree with you, they need constant attention."

Paula says, "You have to let them have their way or else they pout like little boys."

Connie says, "They like being spoiled all the time so they have to have their way."

The men look at them and start laughing.

Iwaki says, "I have to agree with you on the spoiling part because if I don't let Katou have his way he pouts all day long. I thought he was acting like a kid but I see all of us act that way, huh?"

"Of course you do so if you want to spoil Katou then that's what you should do and don't blame him because he wants his way, we all do, right Noah?"

Noah smiles at her, kisses her on the side of the face, "I love it when you spoil me and I love spoiling you sweetheart." She smiles at him, puts her hand on the side of his face, and strokes it.

This gesture is not lost on Mitchell. As he leans back in his seat sipping on his drink he watches the two of them. He wonders if he has a chance to come between them. He wants Traci and right now, he is not sure if she will ever be his. She is the reason he agreed to come to the club. Now it seems as though he should have stayed at home.

He turns to Paula, "Enough of this man bashing, would you please dance with me Paula, before I go crazy?" She laughs, "Sure, I'll love too." She gets up and the two of them go to the dance floor.

Ryan watches as they get on the floor, turns to Connie, "Would you join me Connie, Mitchell beat me to the punch. I feel like dancing at least once tonight."

She gets up and Kyle tells him, "Next time, don't be so generous with your lady and you won't have to borrow mine." He kisses Connie's hand as she slides past him.

Morgan chuckles, "Come on Kyle, dance with me okay?" He looks over at Colin and sees that he is smiling at him, "Oh, a charity dance huh. Well, I'll take it, let's go."

Traci smiles, "I guess its ladies night so Iwaki come dance with me okay?" Katou looks over at her laughing, "I was going to ask him, now what do I do?"

Iwaki tells him he blew his chance so sit and wait on him. Katou laughs and sips on his drink while Taki looks over at the bar and Marc. Katou hunches him, "Let's go over to that group and ask them to dance."

They look over at the group of women and Taki declines so Noah says, "I think I'll pass to. Traci doesn't like me dancing with strange women."

Katou and Colin get up and say suit yourself. They move through the crowd and make their way over to the group.

While Taki and Noah are left alone at the table, Noah picks up his drink and sighs, "Alone at last, this has got to be the favorite part of the evening for me. What about you, my little prince?"

He smiles at him, "I'm not having any of your shit, Noah. You just got through praising your girlfriend and now I'm to believe, you're happy to be alone with me. Give me a break will you?"

Noah looks over at the bar and sees Marc's back is turned so he says, "I want to see you Taki, can I come over tomorrow, I won't stay long I promise. Just an hour okay? I have something to tell you about Marc and Katou."

"You haven't change a bit. As soon as you see me with someone else, you decide you want me. Is that why you now have something to tell me about the man I'm with? I already know about his failed attempt with Katou. Now tell me something I don't know."

Noah sips his drink and smirks at him, "Look get rid of your boyfriend for a couple of hours and I'll come by to see you. I want you, Taki and you know that you want me too."

Taki looks at the bar and smiles at Marc because he is watching him. He says, "No, that's where you're wrong, I want only Marc right now. He's all I want and there's no room for you in my life. You act as though I'm the one that left you and not the other way around."

He turns back to Noah as he says this because Marc is talking to the waiter now.

Noah laughs, "Does he know I was at your house when you sent him home. Does he know you called me to come over and I made love to you? Does he know, you said you missed me and the way I make you feel? Does he know that, Taki?"

"Why do you do this Noah, haven't you put me through enough. It took me a while to get over you and now here you are back again with a vengeance. Why can't you leave me alone, you bastard?! You are the reason I have Marc living with me! I do not want a repeat of the last time we were together. If you insist on doing this, I am going to let Marc know. I do not want to lose him and you know he will tell Traci so fast, it will make your head spin. I suggest you stop with this threat now."

Noah laughs and looks over at the bar and sees Marc is watching the both of them. He raises his glass to him and takes a sip. He looks over at Taki, "No matter what you say or do, it's not over until I say it's over…remember that."

He gets up from the table and walks to the men's room smiling. Taki sits at the table alone and mad as hell, Marc is watching from the bar but he can tell Taki is upset because he has his head down looking in his drink. He is wondering what Noah has said to make him angry. He puts his clipboard under the bar and follows Noah into the bathroom.

XXXXXXX

He walks into the bathroom as Noah is washing his hands. He folds his arms and leans against the door. "What did you say to Taki? He looks upset and I don't like you upsetting him."

Noah looks at him with surprise on his face, "Me, upset Taki? Now why would I do a thing like that? Taki and I are old friends and the last thing I would want to do is upset him. Did he tell you I upset him or did you see us talking and jump to that conclusion?"

"I think I know when he is upset or not I've been with him long enough to tell. Why don't you worry about Traci and Mitchell instead of what belongs to me. That's what Iwaki said and now I know what he meant by that. I know how he feels but I don't think I own him and he does not belong to you either. So leave him along and stop upsetting him or you will lose Traci in the process."

Noah walks close to Marc, and gets right in his face, "Are you threatening me Marc?"

Marc takes a step back, "No, I'm not. I'm making you a promise, that if you continue to harass Taki, I will make your life a living hell. You may think you can have Taki back if Traci leaves you. I happen to know he won't leave me just because you're free. I know he cares about me and when he says he loves me I believe him."

"You know Marc, I don't like promises either and you are trying my last nerves. Stop with the crying, go talk to Taki, and see if I said anything to upset him. And, if you get in my face one more time about him you will regret it." He is about to leave when he turns around, "By the way…he ask you to move in with him because of me, so you should be thanking me, instead of threatening me." He turns and walks out of the bathroom leaving Marc with more questions than answers.

XXXXXXX

Noah returns to the table, sits next to Traci, and asks, "Did you enjoy yourself dancing with Iwaki? You two look good out there on the dance floor. Next time, you dance with me, okay love?"

"Of course, how about now?" She gets up and he smiles at her and follows her to the dance floor.

Marc comes to the table with a forced smile, "Taki, why don't you join me at the bar. I should be finish in a while but I need your company." He looks up smiling, "Yes of course I would love to keep you company." He gets up and follows him to the bar.

Iwaki looks on the dance floor for Katou and sees him dancing with the woman he was dancing with earlier. She must be his favorite since she is the only one he asks to dance. He sips on his drink and looks at his watch. He can't wait to get out of here before the shit hits the fan.

He saw Noah and Taki, and it look as though they were having a disagreement about something. When they were approaching the table, Taki looked livid although he smiled when they got close. He was playing it off for everyone's benefit but Noah must have said something to make him angry. With his feelings up in the air about Taki, he is probably trying to get him to see him again. Knowing Noah, he could be forceful and now Taki is going through changes, Katou was going through.

He feels somewhat sorry for both of them. Noah can't make up his mind between the two and now they all are going to suffer for it. He looks out on the dance floor and sees Katou is enjoying himself, maybe a little too much. He should go and cut in on them but that would be too obvious that he is jealous.

XXXXXX

Katou is dancing and Nona says, "Why don't you come back and join me for a drink Katou, I would love to talk to you." He whispers in her ear, "I would love to but I didn't come alone. Maybe next time okay?"

She tells him that's what he told her before. "I think you just like the way I dance, what's the matter your girlfriend doesn't know how to dance?" He spins her out, and back into his arms, "Are you tired of dancing with me Nona? I'll take you back to your friends."

He stops dancing, takes her elbow, leads her back to her table and bows, and leaves without looking back. She watches his back as he leaves and says to herself that he is rude!

XXXXXXX

He takes his seat next to Iwaki, "Are you ready to go Iwaki? I'm getting tired and we do have something to do in the tomorrow remember?"

"Now you're ready to leave? Why did you stop dancing in the middle of the song?" He picks up Iwaki's drink, "Let's just say she was asking too many questions. I don't like to talk when I dance and she was giving me the third degree."

"Well I'm ready if you are." They both stand and say goodnight and head for the door. On the way out, he looks over at Nona and smiles at her as he and Iwaki leave the club.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki gets behind the wheel, "Okay tell me what really happen with you and your dancing partner." He starts the car up and pulls out of the lot.

"She was asking too many questions. I don't know her and she wanted to know about me. You know I can't start anything with her. I don't like leading people on I just like to flirt."

Iwaki glances at him, "Next time ask different women to dance and not the same one and they won't get any ideas about you. It's your fault, she thought you were interested in her, what else is she supposed to think when you dance with her all the time?"

"I only ask her because I know she can keep up with me. I wasn't trying to hit on her, you should know that."

"Yeah I should, shouldn't I? However, it doesn't sit well with me when you dance with the same woman over and over. I don't like it. If a woman looks my way, you have a fit. I have to jump through hoops just to keep you calm. So if you don't want me doing it, then don't you do it either."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you angry, I just wanted to dance, don't make a big deal of it."

Iwaki grits his teeth and says nothing because he knows if he does, he just may say something he may regret later. He looks straight ahead and drives in silence. Katou lies back with his eyes closed and soon falls asleep. Iwaki is fuming now because he feels like a chauffer while Katou is taking a nap. He should leave him in the car when they get home and let him wake up on his own. It would serve him right for acting so cavalier about everything.

Tonight is a night he will not soon forget. Noah telling him he wants to be with Taki and Traci is a disaster waiting to happen. He is glad he isn't in his shoes trying to decide whether he wants to be with his first love or follow convention. That is hard to do but when you have a person you love as much as he loves Traci, the choice should be easy. He looks over at Katou and thinks; even in sleep, he is the most beautiful person in his world.

He looks like an angel but he knows better, the blonde is a devil in disguise. He acts like a spoiled, rotten, child sometimes and makes him want to spank some sense in him and at other times, he is sweet as honey. He looks up and is a block from his loft without realizing it. He must have driven home on automatic.

He parks the car and looks at Katou wondering if he should do as he said he would. He turns the car off and Katou stirs in his sleep, he opens his eyes slowly.

"We're home already? That was fast, boy am I sleepy." He gets out of the car, follows Iwaki with his arm around his neck, "I think I drank to much help me to the lift, okay?"

Iwaki puts his arm around his waist and helps him stand up and get into the lift to his loft. "How did you get so disorganized all of a sudden? You were fine when we were in the car and now you need help. If you can't walk out of here you can spend the night going up and down."

He folds his arms and looks at him. "What's wrong now? Did I do something to you I don't know about?"

Iwaki turns his head and walks to the front door with Katou bringing up the rear. He walks in and leaves the door open and Katou comes in, closes, and locks it behind him. Iwaki goes into his bedroom, removes his clothes, and gets in the bed without saying a word to Katou.

He stands in the middle of the floor, "Okay Iwaki what is it, what did I do this time?" Iwaki says nothing, pulls the covers up over his head, and turns his back. Katou looks down at him, starts to take off his clothes, and says, "You're not getting away with that, you will talk to me." He walks over to the bed and pulls the covers back, exposing Iwaki in his underpants.

He sits up in bed, "What are you doing I'm ready to sleep now, you already slept in the car so go away and leave me alone." He looks down at Iwaki, "The hell I will, you're going to tell me what is wrong and don't say it's because of that woman at the club either. It has to be something else so tell me or neither one of us is going to bed."

Iwaki gets out of the bed, grabs his robe from the closet, and ties it around his waist. He walks past Katou and heads for the living room. Katou follows him to the living room. "What am I suppose to do, guess what the problem is? I don't have time for this Iwaki; tell me why you're angry!"

Iwaki is standing by the window and has his back turned to Katou. He looks at him over his shoulder and turns back to the night sky. He looks up at the stars and says, "I'm having a problem with you and your dancing partner. You've spent far too much time being with her and like I told you before I don't like it. One day your flirtatious attitude will cause trouble for you and in turn, trouble for me."

"You're worried about some lady that means nothing to me, what is wrong with you!? I don't understand you at all. Why would you let something like that upset you! You know, I would never let anything get far enough that it would cause problems for us. I remember what happen with Marc and I don't want to go through something like that again. You know I wouldn't hurt you on purpose so why are you acting like this."

Iwaki turns around, "You know maybe we jumped into this to soon with each other. After all, what do I really know about you and what do you know about me? You moved in without my knowledge and I accepted that. However, that should have been a sign to me you're an impulsive person. You do not think about things before you do them. You just charge headfirst and let the chips fall where they may. Maybe we need some time apart Katou, so we can better grasp what is going on in our lives."

He starts to walk pass Katou when he reaches out, grabs Iwaki's arm, "It's not going to be that simple to get rid of me Iwaki. I love you and I'm not letting you walk out of my life that easily. I know we can work this out and come to some kind of understanding. I can't believe you are willing to let me go over something as trivial as a woman who is infatuated with me. I'm not going to let you run away from me Iwaki and I mean that. I'll do whatever I have to do to keep you, I swear I will."

He looks down at Katou's hand on his arm, "I don't want to break it off with you either but I feel, you're not ready to be with just me. I was talking to Noah earlier and he told me he couldn't make up his mind between Traci and Taki. I think he has a point and you may be having the same problem."

"I know you think you love me. What I want is for you to tell me you have changed your mind about us and I will understand. I don't want to be hurt by you because I know there is no coming back from something like that. You're the first man I've ever been with and I don't want to end up like Taki. Wondering what happened to my first love and why couldn't I keep his interest."

Katou looks at him with anguish in his eyes, "Iwaki I love you and I don't plan on ever leaving you for anyone else. What happen with them does not mean it will happen with us. Noah is a coward, he let Taki go and now he's confused about the decision he made. I'm not confused about us and what we mean to each other. I'll leave if you want me to but this is a move we will both regret. I can't picture my life without you in it. Please don't feel this way Iwaki, you're making a mistake."

He pulls his arm from Katou and walks to the bedroom. Katou is right behind him and reaches out and pulls Iwaki in his arms and buries his face in his chest, "Don't do this Iwaki, I'm begging you, please think about what you're losing. What can I do to convince you that you are the one I love with all my heart?"

Iwaki puts his arms around Katou. He kisses the top of his head, "I'm not saying you're not the most important person in my life it's just I don't want to be hurt. It seems that no matter where we go someone is always smitten with you and I don't know how long you can put up with it before you give in to them. There's no guarantee is there?"

Katou raises his head, "What do you mean no guarantee? There is no guarantee in anything but I can tell you, I will love you more than anyone can. You're the one for me Iwaki you mean the world to me why would I hurt you? Why do you keep saying that, I'll do anything you say but leave?"

He pulls Iwaki down on the bed, "I have never played any games with you and I never will. Look at me Iwaki can't you see it in my eyes, how I feel about you?"

Iwaki puts his head down and turns away. He knows if he looks in his eyes, he is lost. Katou is so deep in his heart, the thought of him telling him he has found someone else, brings sharp pains to it. He bites his lower lip because he knows that what he is saying is the same way he feels about him.

"Iwaki you can't blame me for how other people feel about me, it's not my fault. Are you jealous of the attention I get from people, is that it? I'll wear a bag over my head if that would make you feel better. This has happen all my life and I don't know what to do but ignore it. I try to be nice so people won't say I'm stuck up or arrogant. I know some people think I come across as vain but you know me better than that, don't you. Let's sit here and tell each other all about ourselves, what we didn't tell before okay? This way we can just about tell what each other are thinking and feeling okay?"

He looks at Katou for the first time since leaving the living room, "I think I pretty much know what kind of person you are. I bet there is someone at your job; you flirt with just about everyday, am I right? Sometimes I feel like you're too young to know what you want right now. After all, I am the first man you've been with too, right?"

Katou glares at him, "You bastard! This all comes down to my age again! You think I'm too young to know what I want to do with my life. You think I don't know who I want to be with! Because what it all comes down to is that I'm a kid right! That's it right!?"

He gets up off the bed, goes to the bar, and pours a drink. He stands there, swallows it down in one gulp, and throws the glass against the wall making a crashing sound.

The raven haired man walks into the living room, stands behind Katou, and puts his arms around his waist. "Katou you have to stop this, that's why I don't think you fully know what you want. You have to learn to stop becoming extremely angry like this. This is why I worry about you so much; you have so little self control."

He turns him around in his arms, "Look at me Katou? I do love you and I don't care how old you are! I just don't want to take advantage of you and you regret it later. You have time to have children and a wife you're still young."

Katou puts his arms around Iwaki and his head on his shoulder, "The only way I get married is if you marry me." He slides his hand inside iwaki's robe, stroking his chest.

"You are the most unpredictable person I know and I do love you with all my heart. I don't know what I'm going to do with you but I guess I'll be with you for the rest of my life. I hope you will forgive me my unnecessary jealousy of you. You are the most honest person I have ever known. You speak what is in your heart and I was afraid to let myself go with you but no more. I thought you were acting childish but your actions were honest as a child's because they don't know guile like adults do and neither do you. Will you forgive me Katou?"

He puts his arms around Iwaki's neck, "I could forgive you anything Iwaki." He kisses him on the mouth, "Can I make love to you now?"

XXXXXX

Everyone has left for the night leaving Marc and Taki at the bar along. The clean up crew is in the back getting ready to start their work on the club. Taki is sitting at the bar drinking and picking out the liquor he needs for his penthouse. "Marc, are you sure it's okay to take all of this. I must tell you I can afford to buy this you know."

"Oh this isn't free, I'm paying for it myself at cost, so don't worry about it. I noticed you were running low on my favorite, so I thought I would replace it. Besides, since we live together I want to contribute to the household. You don't mind do you?"

"No Marc, whatever you want to bring is fine with me. Speaking of which, don't you think you need to bring some more of your things to the house? I hope you like living there with me because I love waking up beside you every morning even if you are sometimes still asleep when I leave."

"You know, with you being with me this week I've had a wonderful week. Would you like to make it permanent?" Marc walks over to where he is sitting and leans down, "I like the sound of that, being with you all week has been a treat. Knowing that you're there when I come home for the night and falling asleep in your arms is just like heaven to me."

He kisses him on the forehead and goes back to making the bank deposits and closing the safe.

"Marc…what did Noah say to you? I saw you when you went into the bathroom after him. I started to go in myself but I thought better of it. Noah has a way of rubbing people the wrong way all in the name of protection. However don't think for a minute I feel he has to take care of me."

"Maybe we should save this for later, he was just trying to piss me off. He is upset by the idea that we're living together. He couldn't tell the world about the two of you and I think he regrets it now. He's jealous of us and I wouldn't be surprised if he wants you now instead of Traci. He told me he is the reason you want me living with you. Did you tell him that?"

"Kind of, I told him he couldn't visit because I have you with me and you wouldn't like it. He is the one that came to that conclusion, so I let him. Are you angry with me?"

"Nah, I don't mind, maybe he'll get the hint and leave you along and stop trying to see you behind Traci's back." Marc stops and says, "Was he trying to see you tonight too?"

"I think he was just talking because we were left at the table alone and he didn't have anything else to say. He does know where I live though. I have lived there all my life and the second penthouse has been mine since I turned 21. My parents gave it to me for my birthday. The other one belongs to them. They use it when they are in town."

"What are they going to say about me living with you? After all, I am a man. They may not approve you know."

"My parents could care less about what I do. My being gay is something they thought before I even slept with a man. The only thing they want, is for me is to be happy and you make me happy so don't worry about it, okay?"

"If you say so. Did they ever meet any of your lovers before?"

"What you mean is did they meet Noah, right? Well yes but they didn't know we were sleeping together. We kept our relationship under the radar. We didn't think we were going to be together for anytime and you are the third man I've been with and the only one I want to be with now."

Marc looks at him and puts his hand on the side of his face and he brings it under his chin, "You are the one I plan on spending time with because I'm not going anywhere soon."

"Could you hurry up and finish, I'm ready to go home and start spending that time with you now." Marc walks over to the safe, puts the receipts in, and locks it. He counts the drawers, put them in place, calls the cleaner up front, and gives them some orders as they leave out together.

XXXXXXX

TBC


	28. Lunch anyone?

**Selfish Lovers 28**

Chapter 28

XXXXXXXX

Noah is in the bedroom and Traci is in the shower. He is thinking about calling Taki, because he wonders if he and Marc are as in love as they say. They have not been together long enough for them to be that in love. He is not buying it for a second. He had Marc move in with him so there would not be a repeat of the last time they were together, is he that afraid of him?

Marc has to be at the club and he is not always with Taki at night. That's it; he will visit him when he is alone waiting on Marc to come home. All he has to do is make sure Marc is working and he will just slide over there and surprise him. The platinum haired beauty cannot say no, once he starts reawakening his body to the love that has them both trapped, in this dance of passion.

He walks over to the doorway and waits for Traci to finish her shower. He knows he is in love with her but his obsession with having Taki has overtaken all his senses. Now Traci has become an after thought. He walks back into the bedroom, removes his clothes, and joins her in the shower. He pulls her back into his arms and as the water is falling over their bodies, he kisses the side of her neck as he thinks of kissing Taki.

XXXXXXX

Colin comes out of the shower, "This has been one hell of a night hasn't it? You know, whenever all of us get together there is always some friction. I for one had a good time tonight, what about you?" He sits on the side of the bed, "I could have sworn you seem more than a little shocked to hear that Marc and Taki were living together. I'm surprised he didn't tell you. I wonder why that is?"

"It probably slipped his mind. We've been busy at the club and I don't always have a chance to speak with him, unless it's about business you know." She runs her fingers through her blonde hair as she looks away from her husband.

"Taki knows about your tryst with Marc and it doesn't seem to bother him in the least, as a matter of fact." He watches her for a reaction.

"I guess Marc must have told him about the two of us and it was over a long time ago." She still has her back turned as she pulls the coverlet down from the bed.

Colin laughs, "No, Marc hasn't told him anything about it. He said he could tell by the way you act around him. He says you act territorial when you see him and that he understands how you feel because he feels the same way."

She spins around facing him, her heart pounding loudly as she thinks he may be upset with her.

"Is that how you feel also? I don't want you to think I want anyone but you Colin. You mean more to me than anyone. What I had with Marc was just sex and no more. What I have with you is love and I hope you know this."

She sits on the side of the bed and he sits on her vanity chair facing her. His new bride, in love with a man she can never have.

"I know all that Morgan, but if Taki can see it then you must be giving out some kind of vibe that you don't know about. I'm telling you this for your own good. We both know Marc is into him so much he can't work. I have never seen him happier than when he is with Taki. I guess you wanted him to feel the same way about you. Now you know he was gay all along."

"I've never thought about it that way but it doesn't matter now, like I said, it was only sex." She walks over to him, sits in his lap facing him, and lets her gown drop around her waist. He pulls her close to him and kisses her on the throat. He tells her. "I'm glad he found someone else. I don't want him thinking he can have you for even a minute."

XXXXXXX

Paula is changing her clothes and Ryan is watching her because he loves when she strips down before slipping into her short bed slip. His favorite is the zebra stripe with the split on the side that exposes her legs. She always looks incredibility sexy in that one.

He lies back on the bed with his arms folded behind his head. "Did you get the feeling Mitchell is a little to into Traci? I tried to play it off when they were talking about him dancing with her but I think I may have made a mistake inviting him tonight. I hope I didn't cause her any problems with Noah."

"Noah looked as if he was more interested in Taki and Marc's change of status, than Mitchell hitting on Traci. Besides, I'm sure they can handle a little competition from others. Taki seemed to enjoy the attention he was getting from us wishing them good luck. Noah was not too happy though but he recovered pretty well. Traci didn't mention it to him on purpose because she knew all week they were living together and chose to let him find out the hard way." Paula chuckles.

"Taki made sure everyone knows the two of them are at the next level in their relationship. I wonder why they moved in so fast. Do you think he is trying to keep Noah away from him by having Marc move in? I saw Noah watching him when he thought no one was looking, didn't you?" Ryan strokes her thigh as she stands close to him.

"Yeah I did and I think Traci saw it also and if she didn't she had to be blind. She cares for Mitchell but leaving Noah is not on her mind right now. I do know they have slept together once or twice because the night she found out about Noah being with Taki she freaked and ran too him at the Shadowmar. She was with him all night since she was alone with Noah not being there."

"Yeah, I know Marc was alone that night to because he said Taki wanted to think about some things. Remember, I told you he came back to the bar for a while but now I wonder where Noah spent his time. I know earlier, he and Taki seem to have a lot of catching up to do. At the dance rehearsal, they kept looking at each other and smiling but they never did get the chance to talk."

"However when we got together the next day it seem as though they had resolve something between them. The two of them must have talked the night before. Maybe I'm wrong but it seems like they were more relaxed with each other than before. I could see Marc watching them but he didn't go off or anything so I was quite impressed with his self-control. He acted as though it was perfectly natural for them to talk with each other and be friends. Taki thinks the world of Noah and he told Marc not to speak badly of him because he owes him a lot."

"What could he have done that Taki won't speak ill of him and doesn't want Marc trashing him. Maybe he still has feelings for Noah and doesn't want Traci to know because it may cause a problem for them. I think he had Marc to move in so Noah will not tempt him. I bet that's what it is; I know it sounds about right. I wouldn't be surprised if he and Noah were together that night also."

Ryan says, "You're probably right but my main concern is getting in bed and you under me for the night. I want to make love to you all night." She laughs, "I guess talking about everyone getting it on with everyone else has made you hot huh?" He pulls her on top of him, licks the side of her neck, and follows it with a kiss.

XXXXXXX

Kyle drops his jacket by the door and heads for the bar. Connie picks it up and takes it to the closet. "Pour me a shot of grey goose, please. I feel like I want a night cap too." He smiles at her, "Good I don't want to drink alone."

She walks to the living room and takes her drink. "It never fails to amuse me when we go to the club to see conflict from unlikely people. Paula was right when she said Ryan should sell tickets. I think Taki was watching Noah when he found out we were celebrating his relationship with Marc."

"I think you made a good save when you offered to buy champagne for everyone. It seems to me Morgan was surprised too. She was almost speechless, with the news. Colin saw the look on her face to and believe me he wasn't to happy either. Do you think Morgan and Marc had a thing, like Taki said?"

Connie smiles, "Well if they didn't, she acts like it to me. Working together probably led to them getting it on one night more than likely. I could have told you, Marc isn't into women. When one passes by no matter how cute she is, he doesn't give off a vibe as being interested. However, when a cute guy passes he looks at them on the sly. I'm just glad we don't have those kinds of problems."

"You know about my ex and I don't have anything to hide from you." Connie smiles, "Yeah, but I hope you don't have any residual feelings for her." He gets up and pulls her towards him, "You are the only one I have feelings for. So don't be silly, you're all I'll ever want."

XXXXXXX

Iwaki is up early and getting clothes from his closet when Katou wakes up. He sits up in bed, "Isn't it kind of early to be getting ready for work? Come back to bed."

"I have a lot to do today if I'm to meet you after work, or did you forget?"

He throws the covers back, "Ah, Iwaki don't do this to me. Look at me; I'm hard already this morning. I was dreaming about you. Come on; just give me a few minutes…please?"

Iwaki walks over to the bed, reaches down, and squeezes him, "Why don't you go to the bathroom and then come back and let me see how hard you are, okay?" He laughs as he walks away and pulls on his shirt.

"You're no fun at all." Katou pouts from the bed. Iwaki turns as he buttons his shirt, "That's not what you said last night, if I remember correctly."

As Katou rubs his erection he says, "Yeah, you're right I didn't, did I. You made me so happy last night that; I'm not going to make a fuss about you leaving early." He goes into the bathroom smiling, feeling good because he and Iwaki let each other in last night about how they feel and it felt as though they had a breakthrough in their relationship.

Iwaki is singing to himself while he is getting dressed. He goes into the kitchen for coffee and gets a cup for Katou but knowing him, he is back in bed. He walks back into the bedroom and Katou is indeed under the covers. He walks over, pulls the covers back, and hands him his coffee.

"Thanks you didn't have to do this; you're trying to make me stay up aren't you. I'll keep you company while you finish but I'm going back to sleep as soon as you leave." He sips his coffee as they make plans to meet after work to buy a bed for the spare room. They agree to meet at Casey's department store at six. Iwaki gives him a Kiss and leaves for work while Katou lies back on the bed. He smiles up at the ceiling thinking about the night before. Iwaki calls him unpredictable and he is the one that came up with them separating unexpectedly.

From now on, he has to cut down on flirting with women because he didn't realize Iwaki is so jealous. He smiles to himself thinking he must really care for him to be so upset. He always acts so cool about the people he talks to and dances with but he can understand his point. If it had been Iwaki dancing with a woman that long, he would have gone off to, but probably inside the club.

He understands now, he does have to practice self-control. He may have caused a scene at that moment, but Iwaki waited until they got home to let him know how he felt. Maybe he can stand to do some maturing. However, as long as he lets him have his way, he is going to take it no matter what.

XXXXXXX

Taki sits on the side of the bed, leans down, and kisses Marc, as he opens his eyes, "You're leaving already; I thought you were going in this afternoon?" He sits up, takes the coffee from Taki, sips it, and hands it back.

"I have to go over some of the dance steps with my partner. She wasn't able to come in on Saturday and I want to make sure everything is perfect before we get in front of the cameras. I'll be back in a couple of hours but I didn't want to leave a note. Stay in bed and I'll be back soon okay?"

He lies back down and smiles as he closes his eyes. Taki grabs his coat and the phone rings. He walks out pulling the door up behind him. His housekeeper tells him the caller is Noah. Taki looks at the bedroom door, turns back to her, and says, "Tell him I'll call him back. I don't have time to talk to him now." He heads for the door and leaves out.

Mrs. Mason looks at his back and smiles. She has been working for him for four years and she remembers when Noah broke it off with him. He was so hurt, but now he is putting his life back together and he shows up again. She will be glad to tell him Taki will call him back, this way Noah knows he is over him.

She has a feeling he was here the night he told her to strip the bedclothes and make sure everything was cleaned. She could smell his cologne in the bedclothes and she knew he did not want Marc to catch his scent. This one seems to care for her boss, so she likes him. He is polite and never asks for anything unless it is something he cannot find. However, it isn't her place to judge any of his lovers as long as they make him happy and don't cause any unnecessary work for her.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki arrives at work and goes in his office to get an early start to his day. He is deep in paperwork when Gilda sticks her head in with his morning coffee. He smiles and says thanks as she tells him about his appointments for the day. She reminds him he has a court date for one of the shelter women. He looks over his schedule and tells her he cannot possibly see all these people in one day. She tells him she will cancel two of them but the others he has been putting them off for to long.

"You know, there needs to be two of me." Iwaki sighs as he leans back in his chair sipping his coffee.

"Before, your personal life took a back seat to your job, now it's the other way around. Why don't you let me take on some of these minor jobs and that way you can just check to see if I'm doing it correctly. Some of these I can handle for you. Oh yes, I almost forgot, Ms. Colby is here but she is in with one of the senior partners right now, more than likely she'll be here when she is finish with him."

"I know what she is up to. She is here because she said I wasn't giving her account enough attention. I told her it is up to the senior partners about what I do. I guess she is taking her case to them. Damn and I thought I was getting her out of my hair. This does not look good at all. I have to get out of here. Give me that paper and if she comes by, tell her I have an early morning appointment, okay?"

He grabs his coat throws papers inside his briefcase and Gilda goes to open the door. Ms. Colby is standing there with one of the senior partners. She is smiling as she says, "Oh great I'm glad you're here, I just talked to Mr. Gaston. He says I can have you for the day and he will have someone else take over your appointments. Isn't that wonderful. Now we can go over the details of my estate without any interruptions."

He looks at Mr. Gaston with shock on his face, "No, you can't do that I have a court case this morning that none of the juniors can handle for me! It's a pro bono case and she is expecting me there. I can see you for lunch around one o'clock. I'm sure whatever it is can wait that long, but I'm looking forward to handling it. However, I have to run or I'll be late."

He hurries past them before they can say a word and Ms. Colby steps out of his office and calls him and he turns around and says he will see her at one. As he gets on the elevator, she turns and looks at Mr. Gaston, "Do all of your employees run out on a direct order like that?"

"Well, we are pretty busy here. Iwaki is one of the few lawyers in demand right now, since he does his job so well. I'm sure he'll give you the same personal attention he gives all of his clients. Besides, I heard him say he will see you at one so there's no need to worry. I'll have his assistant assign some of his cases to one of the other attorneys, Ms. Colby, unless you want to see one of our other staff members."

"No thank you, I want him handling my estate for now, so I guess I'll have to wait. Just make sure he doesn't stand me up." She turns and heads for the elevator with Gilda and Mr. Gaston looking at her back.

He sighs and turns to Gilda, "Does he have an appointment this early?" She looks at him, "I'm sure he does but I think he wanted to get out also. He is devoted to his clients like you said, Sir."

She turns and goes back into his office and he shakes his head and heads back to his own. The phone starts ringing in his office and she picks it up. "This is Iwaki, is she gone yet?"

Gilda laughs, "Yes she is and so is the boss, you ran out of here like your house was on fire. Are you okay with doing this? She is a nice looking woman, why are you acting this way. You must really not like her."

"The woman is trying to get me to do more than her estate if you know what I mean. I cannot handle that right now and my partner is upset as it is, with my spending so much time with her. I guess if he had never seen her, it would not be a problem. However, he has seen her and it makes him uneasy to know, I'm with her. I think one day she is going to vamp on me and I'm trying to put it off for as long as I can."

"Do me a favor, arrange a lunch date with her, and call me back with the details. And I don't want anything with low lighting either, like you did last time or you and I are going to be at odds with each other." She laughs, "I promise and I'll call you back with the details as soon as I make the reservations." She hangs up and Iwaki heads for the shelter and court.

XXXXXXX

Taki is at the dance studio when his phone rings.

"Why didn't you call me back…Taki?" Noah sounds a little annoyed.

"I didn't want to talk to you. Why are you calling me? I told you before; I am not going to see you anymore. I am with Marc and he's not going to be to happy with you calling me like this. Besides, it's over and I would rather put our past behind us."

Noah sighs, "It's your fault for showing up when you did Taki. I had almost gotten you out of my mind, and then you show up again. I hate to admit, I miss our time together. I want to see you, even if it is for a little while. I promise I will not do anything to you like before. I just want to see you and talk to you."

"What could you have to say to me? We have said all we need to say to each other already. There is no way I am going to be alone with you again. I do not trust that you will not do the same thing as before. Right now, I am on the edge of a breakdown and you are the cause of it. Why can't you just leave me along?"

Noah chuckles, "How about this, if you see me now, I promise I won't bother you again. All I ask is an hour of your time. We can have lunch, that way you'll know I'm on the level. I'll make reservations at this new place downtown and I will keep my hands too myself. How about it Taki…don't make me beg."

Taki listens to his voice and he does sound sincere. Besides having lunch can't hurt, can it? He tells Noah, he will meet him for lunch and they hang up. He calls Marc and tells him he will not be coming home, but he will see him tonight when he gets back from work. He goes back into the studio and begins putting away his things so he can take a shower and get dressed.

XXXXXXX

Noah smiles as he hangs the phone up. He goes in the bedroom and changes clothes. He laughs at how easy Taki is to manipulate. If he thinks he is going to let him get away that easily, he has another thought coming. He picks up the phone, calls Traci, and tells her he has an appointment and he will see her tonight. She asks him about rehearsal and he says there won't be any and hangs up. He grabs his car keys and heads for the door. He made the reservations this morning after Traci left, he knew Taki would see him and it was just a question of when. He calls him back with the time, address, and heads out.

XXXXXXX

Gilda calls Iwaki, with the name of the restaurant and gives him the time. He calls Katou and tells him he may not be able to meet him at the store and if he can pick out the bed for him. He agrees and they hang up. Iwaki arrives at the restaurant and Ms. Colby is waiting on him.

He walks to the table smiling and says hello. "I thought you were going to stand me up Iwaki. Please have a seat, I'm happy to see you."

"Well, Ms. Colby I do have other clients. It's hard for me to turn them over to someone else, when I've worked so hard on their cases. I hope to give you the same attention as I give them."

She picks up her glass, "I thought I was a very important client to you. I would like you to be the only one that works on my account. Too many people confuse me on the details of what is going on. I like for one person to explain to me, than have multiple people coming at me from all directions."

Iwaki orders a drink, "You're right about that and I think I have a solution but for now why don't we enjoy our lunch and you tell me what is on your mind."

She looks at him and smiles. She is determined to have Iwaki to herself and she is prepared to do anything to make it happen. However, he seems a little afraid of her right now.

"To tell you the truth, I've been rather busy turning down invitations to different affairs. I don't like attending them alone. Do you think you could spare one evening to go with me? I wouldn't ask, but I do not have any one I can depend on that will not see too much in going with me."

"Besides, you will meet many corporate types there. Who knows, you might be able to get more clients for your firm. They could make you partner before you are thirty. I could help you with that you know. It would be my pleasure to do so. I like you and I would love to see you move up in your firm. What do you say, Iwaki?"

He sips his drink, "While I do appreciate your help in trying to help me move up, I think I'm fine where I am for now. I do not like jobs that have strings attached. I don't know if I'm going to be with them for my entire career. I've been thinking about being my own boss, perhaps opening my own office somewhere."

She smiles, "I don't want you thinking there are strings attached to my offer of you meeting new people to help you in your career. I want to do this for you. I happen to think you are an up and coming star among the attorneys in this town. All I hear are good things about you, so why wouldn't I want to help you? You need to stop being so paranoid. My intentions are purely professional, trust me."

She sips her drink and thinks to herself, this is not going to be as easy as she thought. He tells her he will think it over and let her know what he decides. The waiter brings their food and as he puts it on the table, Iwaki looks up and sees Noah. He is alone as he looks around the restaurant and Iwaki thinks he is probably meeting Traci.

XXXXXXX

Noah looks around for Taki and not seeing him, he tells the host, he is expecting someone. When he arrives, she is to lead him to his table. He does not see Iwaki since he is waiting anxiously for Taki.

Taki arrives and looks around and spots him and walks over to the table as the waiter comes with their drinks. Taki takes a seat, thanks the waiter, and looks at Noah.

"Well I guess you had no doubt I would be here." He picks up his drink, sips it, and says, "I see you remembered also, now tell me why you need to see me so badly?"

"You sound as if you do not want to be here. I told you, I wasn't going to do anything to you didn't I. Relax and enjoy your drink we will have lunch and talk, I promise you. So where is Marc…in your bed I suppose?"

Taki folds his hands under his chin, "I'm sure Marc whereabouts isn't your concern. I know you didn't invite me here to talk about him, now did you? So tell me, what do you really want with me?"

"Taki, you hurt my feelings, he's a part of your life, so you know I'm curious about him also." He looks at Taki and gives him a sly smile.

"Liar…you don't care one bit about Marc. It's obvious to me, you want to see him suffer, since he's with me. Admit it Noah, your main concern is whether or not I will give in to you, once again."

Taki looks around the restaurant, "I'm surprised you didn't make reservations at a hotel restaurant instead of here. However, I am glad you didn't because I would never have come. Shall we order lunch now? I'm getting a little hungry and I hate drinking on an empty stomach. Please, call the waiter over."

Noah smiles at him, shakes his head, and calls the waiter over to take their order. Taki cocks his head, "What are you smiling about, you must have something up your sleeve?"

"You haven't changed a bit; you're still the spoiled little prince that you always were. Not that I'm complaining mind you, because I like that you haven't changed."

The waiter comes over and Noah orders for the both of them. When the waiter leaves, Taki looks at him with a smirk. "I see you haven't changed either. You still like to place my orders for me, thinking you always know what's best for me."

"I'm sorry; did you want to order for yourself? You never have before in all the time I have known you, so I just took the liberty. You want to change it; I can have him come back?"

Taki picks up his drink, "There's no need, as always you know what I want. Besides, I have to get back to the studio we're taping today in a couple of hours and I don't want to be late."

Noah frowns, "What time is the taping?"

"Don't worry about it; I have time for lunch with you. You asked about Marc, so how is Traci doing?"

"She's doing great. I'm supposed to meet her for dinner tonight and then we're going out for the evening. I guess you will be at the club tonight with Marc. This must be fun for you, being with someone that doesn't mind telling the world, you are lovers. Not like when we were together and had to keep it a secret from everyone. I miss you every day Taki and I'm sorry for the way I ended it. I wish I could do it over, I would do things differently."

Taki looks at him with one brow raised, "You've said that already, so don't start repeating yourself. I hope you have a wonderful evening with Traci; she seems like a nice person. Aren't you at all concern about her finding out how you are pursuing me? Why don't I have the two of you over for dinner? I don't think I can keep this up much longer. If Marc finds out, I'm having lunch with you he will be hurt, so let's keep our friendship in the open okay?"

Noah calls the waiter over and orders two more drinks and smiles at Taki. If you can handle it so can I, my little prince. I hope you don't mind my getting more drinks, I'm a little thirsty right now. Oh yeah, I'll probably see you tonight at the club. It seems, no matter where we go we always end up there. I think it's because Paula is there with Ryan. So, will you be there with Marc, tonight?"

"I doubt it. I grow tired of those little misunderstandings between you and Marc. You know the ones you seem to have lately. However, you have a good time with your girlfriend. I'm sure she will be happy not to see me." He looks at Noah with a smirk, "You know… Marc says you watch me, when you think no one is looking. Is that true Noah, do you watch me like you use to?"

Noah laughs, "I don't know, but I guess I do. Old habits are hard to break after all. I forgot, I'm not supposed to watch you and I'm supposed to watch Traci. It's just that when you're around, I can't help myself. Please, forgive me, I'll try harder next time to keep my eyes off you, okay?"

Taki gives him a wicked smile, "When Marc and I get home he is so jealous of the way you stare, he makes love to me with a passion that is so intense, sometimes I feel as if I could cry. Those are the times his lovemaking takes me to new heights. When you see him tonight ask him how I'm doing, so he can run straight home and light up my world, okay."

He picks up his drink and smiles to himself and then looks at Noah.

Noah tells Taki, "If that is what he does, I will never look at you in front of him again. I will make sure I don't ask about you either. What do you think I am, an aphrodisiac, as if I would inspire him on purpose? You say he makes you want to cry. I remember when I made love to you, you did cry and a few times too, so he must not be that good."

"Oh yeah, he is that good. It's that I can control myself better now and it's no reflection on him. I always look forward to him touching me. He makes my body tremble with raw emotion when he takes me. So never think he isn't that good, because he is."

XXXXXXX

Iwaki turns back to his lunch date wondering, _"What are the two of them doing here together. Noah is in conflict about Taki and Traci so maybe he is talking it over with Taki right now. That had to be it because I can't see Noah leaving Traci to go back with Taki. Besides, Marc is not one to give up so easily on something_ _he wants_.

If Noah thinks, he is going too get Taki back as his main lover or someone on the side; he is going to have to deal with Marc. However, as far as he knows, Marc is not letting Taki go any time soon. He looks at Ms. Colby and thinks it really isn't any of his business, he has his own problems, and it is sitting right across from him. How he is going to tell Katou he has to spend the day with Ms. Colby, is something he is not looking forward too.

He should have mentioned it to him when he talked to him earlier. Katou would understand this is about work and only work. He looks at his lunch date and excuses himself as he leaves the table.

He walks over to Noah's table as Taki looks up at him and smile. Noah turns, sees Iwaki and stands. He puts his hand out and they shake while Taki tells him to join them.

"It's nice to see the two of you but I can't stay long." Taki looks around, "Are you here alone?" He smiles and says no he is with a client.

Noah picks up his drink, "You know this isn't what it looks like. We're just having lunch and nothing else."

Iwaki laughs, "That's what I thought and there isn't anything wrong with two old friends having lunch together.

Taki looks at Noah, "It all depends on, if we can control our emotions when we get together…right Noah?"

"I didn't realize I was the deciding factor in this. Are you sure you want to have me be the last word?" Noah gives Taki a provocative smile as he runs his finger over the mouth of his glass.

"Now Noah, you know my world use to revolve around you and it's different now. Isn't that why you insisted on my having lunch with you in the first place. I'm quite sure Iwaki knows what is going on so let's not play games. If you want us to have a real friendship, you will have to stop asking me out on dates. That way, I can relax and not worry about Marc catching you trying to hit on me. You need to stop, so lets have lunch and you go home to Traci…okay?"

Iwaki looks from one to the other, "Maybe I came at the wrong time. I think I'll go back to my table and I hope the two of you get everything together and Noah give him a break will you? You're reminding me of the shit, Katou had to go through." He turns and walks back to his table and Ms. Colby.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you? You do know him and Traci are close friends?" Noah shakes his head as he smiles over at the platinum haired beauty.

Taki picks up his drink and takes a sip, "I really don't care if he tells her or not. That is not my problem it is yours. My problem is trying to keep Marc happy and you are interfering with that. How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want anything to do with you, before you get it through your head, I mean it? I did love you Noah and I guess on some level I still do but I am not going to sleep with you ever again."

He gets up, "I'm going to the men's room, I'll be right back." Noah says, "Do you want me to join you?" Taki turns with a frown, "What did you say?"

Noah clears his throat and says with a smile, "Do you want another drink?" Taki narrows his eyes, "Yeah, please order me one without alcohol because I'm getting a bit hungry. Ask the waiter about our food also, okay?"

Noah nods, "Of course my little prince, your wish is my command." He laughs at the look on Taki's face and Taki shakes his head and goes to the washroom. Noah reaches in his pocket, calls the waiter over for the drinks, and asks about lunch. When he brings the drinks, he puts a pill in his mouth, picks up Taki's drink, and drops it in. He sets it back down, picks up his own, and sips.

XXXXXXX

TBC

See, I told you Noah does not need sympathy! LOL


	29. oops, I did it again!

**Selfish Lovers 29**

Chapter 29

XXXXXXX

Ms. Colby smiles at Iwaki and asks, "Are they friends or clients? The silver-haired man looks familiar. Where have I seen him before?"

Iwaki picks up his drink, "That's Taki Sagano; he's a champion ballroom dancer. He is quite famous with him being on TV and billboards. He's a very nice guy too."

She looks over at the table, "I supposed that's his manager with him." Iwaki glances over at the table and sees Noah when he puts down one drink and picks up the other.

He laughs to himself, "No, they're just old friends. He helped him when he first got started, so I hear. But enough about them lets eat our lunch because I have a three o'clock meeting with another client."

She looks at him in surprise, "I thought you were going to be with me the rest of the day. I cleared it with your boss, didn't he tell you?"

Iwaki pauses his fork in midair. "What did you say? I thought I told you, I could not be exclusive with you in any way. I must not have made myself clear." He looks at her in annoyance.

She looks at him, frowning, "I think you have the wrong idea about how this is going to work. I am the one paying you and I expect some consideration for what I'm trying to do for you. I like you but I want you to understand, I'm not trying to get you in my bed or anything I am not that desperate. I want you on my account because you came highly recommended. I know I come on a little strong sometimes but that's just my personally, I hope you're not offended."

"I know about people with strong personalities. I happen to be seeing one now. When I have to work with people that seem to over power me, I usually find a hidden meaning behind it. People like you seem to always have a hidden agenda. So tell me, what is yours?" He puts his fork down and wipes his mouth with his napkin as he looks in her face with his brow raised.

As she is about to say something they hear a crashing sound. Iwaki looks around and sees Taki has fallen half way on the table scattering the dishes to the floor and Noah rushing to catch him.

He gets up out of his seat, goes over to their table, and asks Noah what happen.

"He was about to stand and fell over; I think he had one drink to many." Iwaki helps him with Taki as Noah holds him in his arms. They go out to the parking lot and put him in Noah's car. He asks Iwaki to take care of the tab and he will pay him later.

Iwaki pulls out his phone, "This is something Marc needs to know about. You are taking him to the hospital, aren't you?"

"I was going to take him home so he can sleep it off. I don't think he's sick or anything. Besides, I can handle this myself."

"If it was Katou I would want to know right away, so I think I'll call Marc anyway." Iwaki dials his phone and Noah is fuming so he says, "Tell him to meet us at Taki's penthouse, that's where I'm going, okay?"

Iwaki nods and calls the jazz club, asks for Marc, and is told he hasn't come in yet. Therefore, he asks for Ryan and tells him what has happen to Taki. "I think Marc is at the house now. Taki had lunch with Noah; I don't think Marc is going to like that. I hope they don't get into it when he takes Taki home." Ryan laughs.

"I don't think Taki is drunk because he has drunk more than that at the club. I was with them a few minutes before he fell over at the table and he was fine. Noah says he is drunk or something but then he just might be sick. Knowing the way he feels about Taki I wouldn't put it pass him to slip him a hit." Ryan laughs, "Well we'll fine out later won't we?" Iwaki agrees and they hang up.

XXXXXXX

He arrives back at the table and tells her Taki is going to be fine but he thinks he may have eaten the wrong thing. However, he has to leave to meet with another client.

"I have to go but I promise, I will see you later in the day and go over everything with you. I have to go back to the office to pick up some papers that I need for you to sign." He looks at his watch, "I'll be at your house at 4:45 that way we can get everything taken care of today."

"That's sounds good and I hope you stay for dinner also, besides I won't take no for an answer, okay?" Iwaki smiles and says fine and leaves out. He is so happy to be away from her that he is almost giddy. He wonders if he should call Katou and tell him, he will be working late with Ms. Colby.

He thinks about telling him to have dinner with out him but thinks better of it. He has already asked him to pick the bed out alone and now he won't be able to have dinner with him. This may be a little to much for him to handle right now. Yet he does know he is working late and that is why he cannot meet him for the shopping trip. How does he get himself into this crap all the time? He takes a deep breath, starts the car, and heads for work.

XXXXXXX

Noah is driving with Taki on the seat next to him. He glances at him and thinks, _"If I take him home Marc may be there_." He didn't think it would affect him like this or he would have never given it to him. Taki falling over in the restaurant was not something he had anticipated. The bad thing is Iwaki being here to witness the whole thing and him wanting Taki to see a doctor.

He hopes he believes Taki is drunk and not drugged because if he tells anyone, he knows he will be in trouble. Taki's eyes opens slowly as he puts his hand to his head, "What happen to me? I don't feel well." He looks at Noah, "You bastard…you…gave me…something, didn't you?"

"I only gave you something to help you relax; it's not going to hurt you." Taki tries to sits up, "Where are we going…don't tell me you're taking me to my house? Marc is there…if he fines out I'm with you he…will have a fit. He told me to…stay away from you. Don't take me…to my house Noah."

"Then why don't I take you to a motel, that way you can sleep it off." Taki looks over at him, "No…not going to a motel with you. I'll never trust …you again as long as I live."

"Well, where do you want to go? I cannot take you to Traci's place you know. Besides, Iwaki is at the restaurant and he helped us to the car. I think he called Marc to tell him what happen." Taki puts his hands over his face, "Oh no, not Iwaki. Do you know if he…talked to Marc at all?"

"He said if Katou fainted he would want to know. I imagine Marc knows by now what happen to you and that you are with me. Cheer up, we didn't do anything wrong we were just having lunch. If he gets upset about that, then he doesn't deserve to be with you and you need to leave him."

Taki is thinking about what he is going to tell Marc. He changed his mind about going back home, so he could have lunch with Noah and now he pulls some shit like this. In addition, he missed being in the studio with his dance partner. He sits back and says for Noah to take him to the Shadowmar.

"Why would you want to go there?" Taki smiles as he leans back closing his eyes. "I have my reasons, you wouldn't understand." Noah heads for the club and looks over at Taki and sees he has fallen back to sleep. He smiles as he looks down at the sleeping beauty, "Motel it is then."

XXXXXXX

Ryan calls Marc and tells him Taki is on his way home because he fainted in a restaurant.

"What, how do you know this?" Marc wonders why Taki is in a restaurant in the first place. He is suppose to be taping for a show.

"Iwaki saw him at a restaurant, having lunch with Noah. He is supposed to take Taki to the penthouse. Iwaki wants you to know, he sounds concern about him to me. Maybe you should go home and check on him."

"Damn, what was he doing with Noah and Iwaki anyway?" Marc is a little pissed at this revelation.

"I don't know all the details but he thinks Taki may have been drugged."

"What! You have to be kidding me! I bet that bastard did it because I cannot see Iwaki doing something like that! I knew he was no good! All Taki keeps saying is how great he is and how he has never done anything to hurt him. I hope he stays away from him now after this. I'm on the other side of town and I don't know how long it will take me to get back. The group we want for the show on Saturday is out here. They called me about negotiating a contract for them to play at the club."

"Check on things for me will you and let me know what is happening with them. I would call but he may not be able to answer the phone right now if he is drugged. Wait a minute; I know who can check for me. I'll call you back, thanks man."

He calls Paula and asks if Traci is with her and she says yes and gives Traci the phone.

"Hello this is Traci, oh, hello Marc what can I do for you?" She is surprised he is calling her so she knows it has something to do with Noah and Taki.

"Did you know Noah had lunch with Taki today?" It's hard for him to keep the anger out of his voice.

She laughs, "No I didn't but I'm sure, it is probably harmless, maybe they were catching up on old times. You shouldn't worry about it Marc."

"You're probably right but the thing is, I was told, during this lunch, Taki fainted and Iwaki seems to think he was drugged. Is this something Noah is capable of doing? He is supposed to take him home but I don't think he's there. I was wondering if you could call Noah and find out what is going on. I'm to far to get there right now. I'm really concern about Taki. If he is drugged he needs to see a doctor don't you think? I'm calling because I need to know what is going on. Do you think you can get in touch with him and have him to give me a call?"

Traci is mad as hell at the nerve of Noah doing something like that. She knows he is capable of doing just about anything to anybody but to actually drug Taki. What is that all about? If he still has feelings for Taki, he should have told her. Having lunch and then drugging him on top of that, is this all about him trying to take advantage of him? Taki must have told him he didn't want to be involved with him for him to do something like that. If Marc is telling the truth, she feels like killing Noah.

"How do you know all this and why should I believe you?" He tells her what Ryan has conveyed to him about the incident. She tells him she will call him back.

"What has happen Traci?" She hands Paula her phone, "Its Noah and Taki. They went to lunch and Noah has supposedly drugged Taki and took him heavens knows where and Marc is worried now. I cannot say I blame him if this is what Noah did. He wants me to call Noah and find out what is going on because Noah was supposed to have taken him home but he didn't and now I have to track him down."

"Are you serious? Noah drugged Taki. For what end, does he still want the guy?" Paula gives her a bewildered look.

"I don't know, but I am not going to try to find out if he does. Noah is on his own with this one. I'm going to call Mitchell and see what he is up to. This is a good reason for me to let Noah go. You know, you can only get three good years out of a man. They all come with expiration dates and his time has expired. I'm not interrupting his little plan for Taki. If Taki didn't want to be with him, he should have stayed where he was. I'm washing my hands of the whole mess."

"Can you really take Marc's word for it? You know he will lie if it fits his purpose." Traci looks at her and concedes.

"Ryan is the one that told him and Iwaki was with them. I'll call Iwaki and see what is going on. This way I'll know how to come at him about Taki. He can't lie to me about it when I tell him, I talked to Iwaki."

She calls Iwaki's office and then his cell, but doesn't get an answer so she calls Katou. "Hey Traci, what's going on?" She tells him about the restaurant fiasco and asks how she can get in touch with Iwaki since he isn't answering his phone.

"I don't understand what you're talking about. When did all this happen? He never said anything about him having lunch with the two of them and you say Taki was drugged too?"

"That's why I'm trying to call Iwaki to find out what is going on for Marc, he's worried about Taki. I don't care about Noah because he should have never done what he did to Taki. I'm so pissed that I don't know what I'm capable of doing right now. You're the one that told me to trust him and I did. I have done my part in this relationship now the ball is in his court and I'm through playing with him. He's on his own now and whatever Marc does to him have nothing to do with me."

Katou is still thinking about the three of them going to lunch together and it dawns on him, Iwaki was not with them and they probably ran into each other. He tells Traci he will get in touch with Iwaki and have him to call her. They hang up and Katou calls Iwaki's office.

Iwaki answers his phone and Katou asks what is going on. He tells him he has to work late and he will see him at home around seven.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Who did you have lunch with today?"

"I had lunch with Ms. Colby, why?" He can hear the irritation in Katou's voice.

"What happen to you calling her Monica? So the two of you had lunch and is that when you ran into Taki and Noah?"

"How did you know about that?" He tells him Traci called him when she couldn't get him on the phone. "So what is going on Iwaki and why does she think you were with them when Taki was drugged?"

"I called Ryan to give Marc a heads up on what was happening with Taki. I think he was trying to get him in a position where he was defenseless against him. When I stopped by to say hello to them he was trying to tell Noah he was not going back with him. Noah wasn't taking no for an answer and I think he drugged him so he could have his way with him."

Katou laughs, "Have his way with him, you sound rather Victorian sweetheart. I have only heard that phrase in movies. Let's say what it really is; he drugged him so he could screw his brains out. Noah is something else. I cannot believe he would do something like that to Taki. Are you sure he was drugged because he could have been sick or drunk you know?"

"He could have been sick but he was not drunk, trust me. Anyway, I have to go, so I can get away by 6:30, and be with you by seven. I'll call Tracy back but I don't have time right now. I stopped by here to pick up some papers. Don't tell her what I said because I don't want to be the one to break them up."

Katou says he will see him at home and he will have dinner out. "Maybe I'll find someone as lonely as I am and we can eat together."

"Very funny, you can eat alone, you don't need company."

"Are you having dinner with Ms. Colby?" Iwaki can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Okay, I get your point, but just dinner and nothing else, okay?"

Katou laughs, "No promises, but I will see you tonight." He hangs up before Iwaki can say anything else.

He looks around the store at the beds on display, orders one, and arranges for it to be delivered. He walks around the mall, picks up a few things for the room, and ends up with more bags then he had anticipated. He sits on a bench, looks at some of the restaurants in the mall, and decides on a seafood place. He gathers his bags and heads in that direction.

Katou walks over to the restaurant and sits at an empty table. He picks up the menu and is looking it over when he feels someone staring at him. He looks up and sees Rod watching him. He leans back and smiles at him and Rod smiles back.

He gets up, comes over to Katou's table, "Are you eating alone tonight?" Katou looks up, says yes, and asks if he wants to join him. Rod takes a seat and picks up a menu. He is quiet as he looks over the selections and then watches Katou as he tries to make up his mind.

"You must eat at home a lot; it seems as if you're having a hard time making up your mind. Would you like me to suggest something? I'm always here so I pretty much know what is good." He looks at Katou with a smile in his green eyes, so he tells him to order him something light but spicy and puts his menu down.

Rod calls the waiter over and orders for the both of them. He sits back, "I see you have you been shopping."

Katou picks up his water, "Yeah, I had to pick out a bed for our spare room. You're not working two jobs are you?"

Rod laughs, "No, my brother works here, he's a chief so that's why I know what's good here."

"So what are you up to now, if you don't mind my asking? You know I saw you staring at me but you do know I'm seeing someone, right?"

"I know that, you're seeing the lawyer right? You two look good together but I do know you can have fun with someone else. I was watching you for a reason that has nothing to do with your beauty but with your talent. When I first heard your voice, I thought I knew you. When I looked around I knew that if I had ever met you I wouldn't have forgotten."

"Then it occurred to me, you must be the voice for 'Guardian'. I'm a fan of yours you see and my having dinner with you is an honor. I don't expect anything from you. I'll never try to come between you and your partner. I have too much respect for you to do something like that. Besides, why would I think I have a chance with someone like you? Come on, I'm not crazy. If you fall for someone it wouldn't be for a waiter at a jazz club."

Katou laughs, "You really are crazy if you think I can be fooled by something like that. I'm asking you to not fall for me and we can get along with each other fine. However, if you cause me any problems with Iwaki you will live to regret it. I have been through this before and it wasn't pleasant so don't get any ideas about trying to get next to me. I don't like it when Iwaki gets upset and he gets upset when he thinks someone is trying to take my attention away from him."

Rod throws his hands up in front of him, "No, no, you have the wrong idea about me. I'm not trying to hit on you at all. I just want to know about voice acting since I'm interested in it as a profession. I would never try anything like that, believe me."

Katou looks at him with his eyes narrowed, "I hope you are interested in voice acting because I would hate to see you get hurt. You seem like a nice guy. Now let's enjoy our dinner and I'll tell you whatever you would like to know about voice acting."

XXXXXXX

Noah looks at his phone as it rings and debates whether to answer it. He puts Taki in bed and removes his shoes. The phone stops ringing and he puts it on the table. He looks down at Taki and thinks he is still a very beautiful man. He sits on the bed and rubs his hand down the side of his face. He kisses him on the lips and Taki stirs a bit. Noah pulls up and brushes his hair out of his eyes.

The phone rings again and he looks over in the direction of the table, "Just stop already, stop ringing."

He puts his head down next to Taki, "They want to come between us but I won't let anyone take this opportunity from me. I love you Taki and I won't let anyone else have you."

Taki opens his eyes, "Noah where…are we? Where have you taken me?" Noah raises his head, looks in Taki's face, and says, "I couldn't get you awake so I brought you here so you could rest."

He pulls Taki's chin up, kisses him again, and slides his tongue inside his mouth. Taki tries to push him away, "I feel hot…Noah what's wrong with me? You did this on purpose. This was your plan all along, to get me into bed with you. What is Traci going to do when she finds out about this? Marc is going to tell her and he is going to make it worst than what it is. He may tell her we have had an ongoing affair."

"You should think about what it is you want because Iwaki won't stop until Marc knows I fainted. You better think about this before you go through with it."

Noah looks at him, gets up, walks to the table, and picks up his phone. He flips it open and sees that Traci has called him twice. He sets it back down and looks over at Taki with a frown. Taki sits up in bed and tries to stand. He falls back on the bed, "Could you get me some water, please."

He puts his head down in his hands. Noah walks to the bathroom, turns the water on, and lets it run for a while. He brings Taki a glass of water and stands over him watching. Taki puts the glass to his mouth and sips. "This tastes awful, why don't you let it run longer. I need something cold to drink."

"Do you see any ice in here, Taki? Do you want me to go get you some ice, is that it?"

Taki takes his jacket off, tosses it to the side, "Since you brought me here I think you should take care of me, don't you?"

Noah grabs the bucket and goes out the door. Taki is watching him as he leaves and thinks Marc is probably having a fit. He looks in his pocket for his phone and it's not there. He tries to remember when he had it last. He must have dropped it when he fainted or left it in the car. That's right his car is still in the parking lot of the restaurant too.

Noah has really screwed up his day. He lies back on the bed and closes his eyes. Noah has changed a lot, this Noah he does not know. He doesn't know what he is capable of right now. One thing is for sure, he is determined to have him before he leaves. He thinks that he is going to lose Marc. One way or the other, he will never believe he didn't know Noah would pull something like this.

Well, he did enjoy being with Marc however brief their time is together. He bites his bottom lip to keep from crying out. He now realizes how stupid he is for believing Noah can be trusted. He'll make sure Traci knows about what Noah is doing. It isn't fair, he loses Marc and Noah still has Traci ignorant, as to what is going on with her so called man.

Noah comes back into the room, sets the ice bucket down, puts some ice in a glass, goes back into the bathroom, and gets him some more water. He hands the glass to Taki, "Is that better, my little prince."

He takes the glass from Taki, "Do you feel better now, sweetheart?"

Taki says, "Don't call me sweetheart and little prince anymore. You don't care about me so don't pretend you do."

"You can say anything you want to me. I know you're upset right now. Everything will be okay, I'll see to that. I'm sorry about what I did to you. But you were being stubborn and not at all like the Taki I know and love. What you said in front of Iwaki hurt because he knows how I feel about you. Yeah, I told him I wanted you and I didn't know what I was going to do about it."

He rubs his hand across his face, "When I think about you, I lose all control." He looks at Taki and pulls him in his arms. Taki puts his hands up to his chest, "Stop, don't touch me…I'm feeling hot right now. My body feels as though it is on fire. I need some more water Noah. Please would you get me some more?"

He looks into Noah's eyes and he lets him go and gets up off the bed. Taki lies back on the bed and unbuttons his shirt at the top because he feels as though he is choking. Noah comes back and hands him the glass with ice water.

"I know you want to have sex with me but what I don't know is why you drugged me. You know I can't go back to Marc now don't you? Is this what you wanted all along? You can't make up your mind about who you want. Do I have to lose Marc and be with you until you leave me again? Why are you doing this to me?" Taki puts his head down and covers his face with his hands.

Noah pulls him up off the bed and holds him in his arms as Taki cries. He kisses him all over his face and lies him gently back on the bed. Taki turns his head and faces the wall. Noah sits down and pulls his face towards him. He looks down at Taki who has his eyes closed with tears running down the sides. He leans over and, licks his tears away, and then kisses him all over his face.

Taki puts his arms up and around Noah's neck and parts his lips for Noah's tongue. Noah leans down, kisses him, and puts his tongue inside Taki's mouth. He sucks and pokes it with his own.

Noah pulls his jacket off, strokes his chest, and licks his nipple as it pokes out from Taki's shirt. He pulls it down without unbuttoning it the rest of the way. They both hear the rip as it comes apart and neither one cares. Taki pulls Noah's sweater over his head and clings to the back of Noah's head as he licks his chest and leaves quick kisses in their wake.

They have ripped the clothes off their bodies and crash against each other like giant waves. He turns Taki on his back and licks him from his hips to the top of his neck, holding his hands out on his sides. He lets his erection slide up and down Taki's legs and he is in frenzy. He is moving from side to side saying, "Oh Noah…you're driving…me crazy…I can't take too much more of this."

He turns Taki on his back and starts to lick the sides of his erection and the insides of his thigh. The older man sucks on his twitching erection that proves to be to be too much for the platinum blonde and he cums inside Noah's mouth.

Noah wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "Did that help at all? I'm not through with you yet baby?" He pulls Taki towards him and lifts his hips up. He looks in his face as he inserts his finger inside him. Taki opens his eyes and gasps as Noah hits his pleasure spot repeatedly. Taki can feel himself getting hard again, as Noah smiles down at him. The older man removes his finger and replaces it with his harden erection.

Taki throws his head back, screams Noah's name loudly, and arches his back. Noah looks in his face as he reaches climax for the second time. Watching Taki's face with the look of ecstasy on it sends his body into shudders. The passion the blonde displays is what Noah needs to explode inside Taki. He holds him tightly and grunts under his breath as his seed is spent. He collapses as he pulls out and reaches up, kissing him on the lips. He whispers in Taki's ear as if they could be overheard. "I'm sorry Taki I couldn't help myself…forgive me." He licks the side of his neck and follows it with a nip and a kiss.

"It's alright…there's no one to complain now. I know Marc will never forgive me for being with you, so that all too brief relationship is over. I have no one to blame but myself." Taki puts his face in Noah's neck.

"You don't know that, he may not even know what happen. Besides, you have me and I promise I won't ever let you down again. We have something special and we can see each other whenever we want. You can depend on me being here for you. I won't let anyone else come between us."

Taki lays back and puts his arm across his eyes, "So you want me now, is that it? What about Traci, don't you think she will have something to say about your extracurricular activities? She doesn't strike me as the kind of person that is willing to share her man with another man."

He looks at Taki and kisses him on the nose, "Don't worry about Traci, I can handle her." He gets up, goes into the bathroom, and turns on the shower. Taki lays there wondering what he is going to tell Marc because he gave himself to Noah freely this time. He sits up, looks around the room, and wonders where they are. He gets up, crosses over to the table, picks up Noah's phone, and flips it open. He is about to call Marc and changes his mind while looking down at it.

He looks up, sees Noah in the doorway, "I know you haven't finished your shower have you?" He puts the phone back on the table and walks toward him.

"Were you on the phone Taki? Trying to get in touch with Marc perhaps?" Taki shakes his head, "I was going to call him but I changed my mind, I have nothing to say in my defense. It's probably better this way. In the long run, I would never want to be with him knowing I will hurt him because of you. Everything would have been a lot easier for me if you had not showed up when you did. I might have had a chance at happiness, but you took care of that and now I have to be at your beck and call."

He walks in the bathroom and looks at Noah over his shoulder, "Are you coming or not? I need you to wash my back because you're so good at reaching the spots I miss. Maybe this will be what I have you do for me from now on."

He turns and walks in the bathroom with Noah following behind him. He pulls Taki back in his arms, "What are you saying Taki because what you said just now, only makes me want you that much more. You know I'm not letting Marc touch you anymore. He could never make you feel the way I do. Your body craves my touch and you know it. I know you're upset now but you will get over him because he's nothing."

Taki smiles at him, "I'll do what you say for now but I will find another lover Noah and maybe this time he will be someone you don't want to tangle with."

He gets in the shower and Noah gets in behind him laughing. "Taki you should know I'm not afraid of anyone. You finding someone else is not going to stop me from having you…not now, not ever." He grabs him around the waist and kisses him as the warm water falls over their intertwined bodies.

XXXXXXX

TBC


	30. I got you under my skin

**Selfish Lovers 30**

Chapter 30

XXXXXXX

Back at Ms. Colby's mansion…

Iwaki is sitting with Ms. Colby having a meeting about her affairs. They have just finished dinner and Iwaki is trying to get everything over with, so he can get out of her house and into to his own. He wonders if Katou is having dinner alone or if he called one of his friends. With him, you never know what he will do but Iwaki is not worried about him, it's just that he wants to be the one with him. He misses the smile he gives him when he comes in knowing he is waiting on him.

His face lights up when he hits the door. He makes him feel special when they are together. Even with all his flirting, he knows, Katou wants only him. They have had sex every night since they've been together but that one night and right now Iwaki is missing him something fierce.

"Excuse me, Iwaki, are you here?" He looks at Monica, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm a little more tired than I thought. Perhaps we can take this up when I have all the papers filed with the clerk tomorrow. I will do this myself; I don't want the juniors misfiling anything because we will have to start over from scratch. The deadline is in two days and I have all the ones I need."

Just then, his phone rings, he excuses himself and goes in the hall to answer it. Katou is on the line telling him that it is now 7:30 and asking where is he.

"I didn't realize it's so late. I have a few loose ends to tie up and I will see you soon. Just wait for me, okay?"

"Easy for you to say. Just get home as soon as you can. I'm not trying to get you to neglect your client. I just want you home because I know you lose track of time when you are working. I called home and you were not there so I thought I'd track you down. I'll see you at home in an hour, maybe?"

Iwaki grips the phone, "Ah, tell me…where are you right now?"

Katou laughs, "I'm driving home of course, where did you think I was? Stop jumping to conclusions, I'm alone, okay? See you at home; I'll be there before you at any rate."

"We'll see, just try not to pick up any strays." With that, he hangs up the phone and goes back in with Monica.

"Who was that on the phone, another one of your clients or your girlfriend?"

"Oh that was nothing, but back to business, have you read over everything like I asked? I'll have everything filed and ready to hand to you in three days if that is fine with you." He is putting papers in his briefcase as he talks to her.

She looks up at him, "I see you are ready to leave, I'll see you in a couple of days then. So, why don't you go and get some rest. I need you fresh for the court filing. Oh yeah, tell your girlfriend I said I'm sorry for keeping you so late."

"That's not the case here, I started work early today and had a long weekend. I am rather tired but I will have these papers filed first thing in the morning." He finishes putting everything back in his briefcase, shakes hands with her, and leaves.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki opens the door to his loft, pauses at the door listening for signs of Katou. He walks in the living room, pours a drink, and puts his head down. He has both hands on the bar and lets out a deep sigh. He removes his tie and unbuttons his shirt. He looks up and sees Katou standing in the doorway with his arms folded.

"So, you made it home, huh?" He has on a tan, silk robe that brings out the gold of his hair and eyes. His eyes are twinkling at iwaki now, with lustful thoughts.

Iwaki looks at him and smiles, "I thought you weren't back yet. You must have been here for awhile, if you've had time to take a shower."

"I told you I was driving home when I we spoke earlier, but I'm glad you're here at last. I miss you not being here when I get home. You know how lonely I get by myself, so I took a shower trying to make myself busy while you were gone."

He walks over to Iwaki, puts his arms around his neck, kisses him on the lips, as he slides his tongue inside. Iwaki puts his arms around his waist and holds him tightly. "I'm glad you're here...I missed you Katou."

He feels he can never live along again after having Katou in his life. This has been the happiest he's been in his entire life. Katou steps back "Are you tired, do you want me to run you a bath?"

Iwaki looks at him, "That sounds nice I would love that. You don't mind do you, I'm beat."

Katou says not at all and goes in to the bathroom. Iwaki picks up his tie and follows him. Katou goes to run the bath and Iwaki takes his clothes off. He grabs a robe and heads for the bathroom.

Katou has turned on the jets and is sitting on the side of the tub. Iwaki slides into the water and lies back against the edge and closes his eyes. Katou looks down at him, "So…are you going to tell me if they found Taki or not?"

Iwaki says, "I really don't know, with the way Noah was acting. He said he was going to take him home but I have the feeling he drugged the poor guy. He passed out right in the restaurant in front of everybody. I'm the one that help put Taki in his car and let him drive off with him. I tried to let Marc know what was going on but there was nothing else I could do. I went back in and finished my lunch with the client from hell. She asked me if I would escort her to some function next week. I told her I would think about it but I really don't want to go. I don't know how to get out of it, with out flat out telling her to bug off."

Katou smiles, "Would you like me to tell her for you? You know I will since it won't be a problem for me."

Iwaki chuckles, "That's why I didn't want to bother you with it. I'll tell her somehow, I will hate for the firm to lose her account because of me."

"Are they pimping over at your firm because that's what it sounds like to me? I don't see why you have to escort her on your time off. That doesn't seem fair at all." Katou pouts like a child.

"I know it sounds bad but we have to keep our clients happy and that means everyone from the bottom up. My job is important to me but not at the cost of selling my dignity. She has to understand, I will not be at her disposal twenty-four hours a day. I am seriously thinking about opening my own office. What do you think; do you think I could make it?"

Katou runs his fingers through the hair on the top of his head, "I told you before, if you want to go out on your own, I will help you. I meant it then and I mean it now. You can do whatever you want with your life Iwaki. I will always be by your side." He leans down and kisses him on the nose.

"You were serious about that I see. That's good to know if I need your help, but I think I can do it on my own. I have some savings so if I do quit I'll be find and with you on my side I know I'll make it." He sighs in contentment as he closes his eyes.

"I will always be with you. Count on it love." He is still running his fingers through his hair as he smiles down at him.

Iwaki reaches up, pulls Katou's head down, and kisses him. Katou put his hand on the other side of the tub and leans down and Iwaki pulls him in, robe and all. He laughs, "You are very sneaky Iwaki, all you had to do was invite me in."

"That's for the remark you made about me allowing myself to be pimped. Although it is true to some extent, you don't have to say it."

"You do know I was kidding right? If anyone pimps you I will be your only customer, trust me." He pulls his robe off and tosses it on the floor by the tub.

He sits in Iwaki's lap and leans back on his chest. He strokes Katou's chest, "I need to get you out of my head Katou, because all I do is think about you. People think I'm daydreaming or spacing out when the truth is, I'm thinking about you. It's crazy, three months ago I didn't think I would ever see you again. Now the thought of not seeing you for any amount of time makes me panic. What have you done to me, to make me think I can't do without you? You're in my blood and my every waking thought."

He bends and kisses him on the side of the face and slides his hand over his erection. As Iwaki is telling him this, Katou is getting harder and harder. He closes his eyes, "You are always in my heart, Koi, so I'll take care of your heart. The sound of your voice, when you are talking like this, makes me want you more than I already do. You make me weak Iwaki and I'm not a weak man. Don't speak like that and in the same breath say, you want to get me out of your head. How do you think it makes me feel?"

Iwaki whispers in his ear, "Apparently it makes you feel good, wouldn't you say?" He strokes Katou and chuckles in his ear. Katou puts his hand on top of Iwaki's, "I'm serious Iwaki…I don't want you trying to forget me…I'm the one that looked for you remember? So think about what I had to go through. Not being able to see you was painful for me. You have it better than I did because at least you get to see me at the end of the day."

"Katou don't take things so literally, I don't ever want to forget about you. I just don't understand why I feel this way about you, that's all. I've never felt like this about anyone before so I have nothing to compare it with. What do you think is going on with me?"

Katou chuckles, "You have no doubts about my love for you and that's the short version. You know everything I do, I do for you and our happiness…and we have the best sex ever, right?"

"I guess you're right on all accounts, because I do know you love me but do you know how much I love you?"

Katou snuggles in Iwaki's chest, "I knew you were in love with me when you told Marc I belonged to you. That is not something you say unless you are really in love with that person. To say it in front of everyone you have to be in love. I think I felt the same way when you told me you were taking Liz to that play. I was thinking at the time you belonged to me and she was the intruder."

"You should have seen me brainstorming about how to break up your little dinner party. I was so afraid I would lose you that I had to get to the restaurant and make sure you saw my face. I have never been so afraid about anything else before." He sighs as he snuggles in his lover's arms.

Iwaki chuckles softly, "I can't believe you were anything but confident, in your actions. I was the one that was afraid. I didn't know what you were capable of doing that night. You were so cool and charming that the only thing I could think of was, is he going to tell Liz before I get to say anything? You had me on edge."

The older man laughs as he thinks about it. "When you said you didn't have your car, I knew I was in trouble with you, since I was not going to get off the hook and it was do or die."

Katou turns, kisses his chest and looks up at him, "You weren't going to tell her were you?" Iwaki puts his head back, looks up at the ceiling, "I was going to tell her, once I had taken her home. I knew she would try talking me into spending the night. That was something I could not do, not with you waiting on me. At least I hoped you would be here waiting on me. However, you made it easy for me to forget about her completely. I'm glad I wasn't engaged to her since I was with her a long time. I never felt like this about her and now I know I never could. This is all new to me and right now, I welcome this feeling. You are my one and only love."

XXXXXXX

Marc has finished the negotiations for the group to play at the club. He is now on his way to Taki's penthouse. Traci called and told him she couldn't get in touch with Noah because he wasn't picking up. She apologized for not being able to help him but said she knows Noah will never hurt Taki.

"He is probably at the hospital and has his phone off." She gives him Noah's number so he can call himself.

He looks down at his phone and thinks maybe he should try calling Taki again because he isn't answering his cell either. What the hell is going on with them? Neither one is picking up so they could be at the hospital but somehow he doubts it.

He hopes Taki hasn't decided to go back with Noah. Damn! Why did this have to happen! Taki should have told him he was meeting Noah and not keep it a secret from him. If he wants to be with him, he has to hear it from Taki. Until he tells him, he is not going to listen to idle gossip or believe what someone else tells him.

He knows Taki cares for him but the thing is, can he forget about Noah completely. Everything was going so smoothly until he found out the two of them were living together and that set all this in motion.

He hits the steering wheel with the palm of his hand in anger, wishing to could kill Noah. If he would leave the two of them alone everything would be perfect. He is the one that left Taki for Traci, so he should let Taki get on with his life too. He pulls into the parking lot, gets on the elevator, and puts his key in the lock to take him to the penthouse floor.

XXXXXXX

Earlier that evening….

Taki has Noah take him back to the restaurant to pick up his car. Noah walks him to his car, "I'll follow you home to make sure you get there without any problems. You know I worry about you. We could have them watch it until tomorrow, and then I could bring you back for it."

"I find your concern rather troubling, seeing, you're the one that put me in this position. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I just need to go home, take a bath and get some rest. I'm sure Marc has been calling non-stop since he heard about what happen. I don't know what I'm going to say to him. I have no excuse for what I allowed to happen and I guess it's you who has to explain his actions to Traci, now. I know he will never forgive me and I can't say I blame him." He turns as he gets in his car, "Do me a favor and don't call me for a while. I need time to think about what it is I want to do with my life and if I really want you as part of it."

"I said I'm sorry Taki, I never intended for this to happen, I swear. I wish there was some way I could make you believe me. I never meant to hurt you again." He looks at Taki with an imploring face.

Taki looks up at him as he starts his car, "I know, you never do, do you?"

As he pulls off, he can see Noah in his rearview mirror standing alone, looking at him, as he drives away. _"I will get over you Noah, I promise I will. This hold you have over me will be broken. You may control my body but you will never control my heart_."

Taki lets out a deep sigh and thinks about seeing Marc. He knows he has nothing to say in his defense. Noah did not force him to have sex with him…he did that willingly and although he didn't mean for it to happen, he knows he is weak when it comes to him.

XXXXXXX

Taki goes inside strips and looks at what is left of his shirt. All the bottom buttons are gone and there is a rip at the shoulder. He drops it on the floor missing the wastebasket. He pulls his robe out of his closet, goes in the living room, and pours a drink. He glances at the phone and sees the message light blinking. He knows the messages are probably from Marc, wondering where he is.

He walks over to the phone, listens to them, and then turns it off. He cannot stand to hear the panic in his voice because he knows he doesn't deserve his concern, not now with what he has done. He takes his drink in the bathroom with him as he turns the shower on. He took one at the motel but he does not like the smell on his skin, it smells odd. He likes using his own products before he sleeps for the night.

He thinks Marc is probably at the club and he will not see him until early morning. At least when he talks to him, he will have a clear head. He steps into the shower and lets the water run down for the second time in as many hours. He rubs his body with the sponge in slow sensuous movements. Taki thinks about Marc and his reaction when he tells him he has slept with Noah.

He chokes back a sob because he really does want to be with Marc. Right now, there is nothing he can think of to say. How can he expect Marc to forgive him? The water washes away his tears as it falls gently over his face and down his body in rivulets. He washes away the last of Noah's scent and bends over. He ejaculated inside of him and he knows that he has to make sure there are no lasting vestiges of him. He dries off, walks to his room, and turns the lights down as he finishes the last of his drink. He pulls the covers up, lies back closing his eyes, and unconsciously weeps as he sleeps.

XXXXXXX

Marc lets himself into the penthouse and seeing the lights are out, he goes into the bedroom. He looks down at Taki in relief, as he sleeps. He sits on the side of the bed and moves the hair from his eyes. He notices the tears on his face and stares at him in his own pain.

He rubs his lover's face with his thumb and sees they have dried while he is sleeping. He kisses him on the lips but he does not stir. As he looks down at him, he wonders what has happen to him that he has cried himself to sleep like this.

He goes into the living room and calls Ryan. "He's here man, but he's asleep so I think I'm going to stay here tonight. Will you cover for me? I'll take over for you next time, okay."

"Don't worry about it; I'm just glad Taki is at home and safe. Call me if you need anything okay?" Marc thanks him and hangs up.

He goes back in the bedroom, checks on Taki, and then goes into the kitchen. He hasn't been able to eat all day worrying about Taki. He fixes a sandwich, grabs a beer out of the fridge, and takes it back into the bedroom. He sits on the overstuffed chair and watches Taki as he sleeps, eating his sandwich and drinking his beer.

Halfway through Taki rolls over and murmurs in his sleep. Marc puts his beer down and walks over to the bed. He sits down besides him and calls his name. Taki turns his head and opens his eyes slowly. He looks up at Marc and smiles, "Marc, you're here?"

"Where else would I be? I'm sorry I wasn't here when you got home but I came as soon as I could. How are you feeling sweetheart? I've been worried about you." He strokes the side of Taki's face and smiles down at him.

He turns his face away from Marc, "I'm sorry about what happen, please forgive me."

Marc reaches over, "No, I need you to forgive me. I wasn't here when you needed me, most. Look at me Taki…let me see your beautiful eyes…look at me."

He turns his head slowly and looks up at Marc. He pulls Taki in his arms, "Please don't cry, I don't know what to do when you cry. It makes me weak Taki, please stop."

Taki looks at him, "How can you say that after what I've done! You shouldn't be nice to me, I don't deserve it!" Marc holds him in his arms, "I think I told you before, I would forgive you anything, didn't I baby? You're afraid to tell me, you met Noah for lunch and he drugged you, right? Did you sleep with him and that's why you think I won't forgive you?"

Taki looks at him with tears darkening his sapphire eyes and puts his head on Marc's shoulder. He strokes Taki on the back, "I know it wasn't your fault, you slept with him. He must have given you a party drug. It was not right for you to sleep with him but I understand how it happens. You have to know I'm not angry with you but with him. He set you up because you trust him and he was counting on that."

"I love you and I am not going to let that bastard get away with this. He has been trying to break us up since he found out we were together. I guess he stepped up his game once he knew we are living together. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you when you needed me, so I'll ask again, will you forgive me?"

Taki puts his arms around his waist, "I love you so much Marc, yes I'll forgive you too. Please, don't ever leave me, I can't take it if you leave me."

He kisses the top of Taki's head, "I will never leave you and I will never let Noah come between us either. Why don't you go back to sleep, I'm not going anywhere. I have spoken to Ryan and I have the night off. I'll stay by your side as you sleep okay?"

Taki smiles at him, "Why don't you get in bed with me…unless you think I'm dirty?" Marc lets him go, takes off his clothes, gets in bed with Taki, pulls him in his arms, strokes him down his side, and kisses him. He puts his arms around Marc and lies back on the bed as Marc is kissing him. Marc kisses his tears and then his lips again.

"Taki you mean everything to me, so don't ever think I would leave you for something someone else has done. I'll leave when you tell me you no longer want to be with me."

"Where is your phone, I tried calling you and I left messages also."

"I think I dropped it at the restaurant or something because when I wanted to call you I found I didn't have it. I was going to use Noah's phone but I changed my mind. I was too embarrassed to call from his phone and I really didn't know where I was."

"I thought he was bringing you back here or taking you to a hospital. When did you get here exactly and where were you? I'm sure you know, right?"

Taki puts his head down and turns his face away. "He took me to a motel on the northwest side by the restaurant where we had lunch. I had him to take me back to my car so it wouldn't be there all night. I got here at about eight but what time is it now?" Marc says, "It's after eleven, I've been here since around ten. Are you hungry, I could fix something for you to eat if you want?"

"I'm fine, I just want to stay in bed and sleep in your arms. I'll eat something later maybe in the morning, okay?" Marc lays back, pulls him back into his arms, and says fine they will sleep for now. His own half-eaten sandwich forgotten.

XXXXXXX

Noah makes it back to Traci's place and showers. As he comes out of the bathroom, he sees Traci sitting on the bed. It dawns on him that he didn't listen to any of his messages. He looks at Traci, "Why didn't you join me in the shower sweetheart? How long have you been here?"

"Where have you been Noah? I tried calling you but all I got was your voice mail. I left a couple of messages for you, did you get them?"

He looks at her with a smile on his face, "The battery went out so I stop by the tech shop to get a new one but I haven't put it in yet. Did you want something? Maybe you can tell me what it is that you wanted to tell me."

"I received a call from Marc today, mind telling me what happen with Taki and don't lie to me; Iwaki called Ryan and told him Taki fainted or was drugged."

Noah walks to the closet, pulls out a robe, and puts it on, he turns to her as he ties it, "He was just a little drunk because he was drinking more than he was eating. It probably made him sick and you know how hard he dances so he may have overworked himself. I think he's fine though, at least he was when I last saw him. Why, what did that fool tell you?"

She pulls her sweater over her head, shakes her hair out, "Marc was under the impression you were trying to have sex with Taki. He said you might have drugged him. Why didn't you tell me you were having lunch with Taki?"

"Because I knew you would probably get upset about it, since you believe everything Marc says about me. I didn't want to upset you. It was just an innocent lunch, no big deal. He wanted to talk to me, so I met him for lunch. Is that a problem for you? I don't have to see him if you're going to have a fit about it. You have to remember we are friends and sometimes friends get together for lunch."

"That's all it was, so don't let Marc start filling your head with a lot of bullshit. All we did was have lunch and I dropped him off at his penthouse because he didn't want to go to the hospital. If you don't believe me ask him, I'm sure he will tell you the same thing. I rather feel responsible for him. You know it's my fault he's the way he is. Marc is a predator, he doesn't want Taki seeing me because he's jealous, but trust me nothing is going on Traci. You know I would never do anything that would jeopardize our relationship."

"I'm glad to hear that Noah. I would hate to be made a fool of by you or anyone else. I just might want revenge against you." She smiles and goes into the bathroom.

He sits down on the bed, waits until he hears the shower running, picks up his phone, and dials Taki's number. It goes into voicemail and then he remembers, Taki lost his cell so he hangs up. He wonders if he is sleeping off the effects of the ecstasy and if he has talked to Marc.

He laughs to himself because he knows; Marc is to arrogant to take him back if he thinks Taki slept with him. Now he has both of them and he is going to make sure he keeps them happy. He feels like this is his lucky day as he falls back on the bed with his hands behind his head. He is leaving on Wednesday so he has to make the most of his time now. As he is thinking about the two loves of his life, he remembers the guy that joined them the other night.

What was his name again, Mitchell, yeah that was it. Could he be the one Marc was talking about when he implied Traci is seeing someone else? He should have asked Taki about him but then they did have other things on their minds. He'll bring it up to Traci later and find out if it is true or not.

He gets up, goes in the kitchen, pours a drink, and takes it back to the bedroom as Traci is coming in from the shower. She spies the glass, takes it out of his hand, and takes a sip. He smiles at her and asks if she wants one and she says no just a sip of his, is fine.

"I'm going to take Paula to the club so she doesn't have to drive there but I should be back soon. Why don't you get some rest because it seems like you've had a rough day."

"I could go with you so you don't have to come back alone and we could stop and get something to eat. I really haven't had dinner yet and I would love for you to join me if you're not to busy."

"You could go with me if you want to but it isn't necessary. We could go eat when I get back, it shouldn't take me that long."

"I'll go with you…I don't want Marc telling you a bunch of lies about me. He is liable to say anything to make me look bad."

"Well I doubt if he can do that, since he is worried about Taki. Ryan is closing for him and Paula wants to be with him when he does. Marc is taking the night off, so he can take care of Taki."

She looks in his face and sees the look of surprise, "You know how much Marc is in love with Taki. When Marc heard he had fainted he was beside himself. As soon as he was able to get back to the city, he went straight to Taki and he is with him now I suppose. I'm sure he will make Taki see a doctor because he spoils him to no end. I hope Taki is going to be okay because if he was a woman, I would say he might be expecting."

She laughs and walks over to her closet and pulls out some jeans and a silver silk top. He is watching her and wondering if she is planning to meet this Mitchell person. She seems to be telling the truth about picking up Paula and Traci was not in the habit of lying to him. If she says, she is picking up Paula than that's what she is going to do.

Besides, Marc isn't going to be there so he does not have to worry about him making up something to tell her. Marc being with Taki is bad news because he didn't think Marc would want him back. So he is taking care of Taki is he, as if he needs him to care for him? He has done that already, at least three times. It was so hot he thought he was going to past out. Making love to Taki after they had got in the shower was great. Then back in the bed too, he knew he couldn't make love to Traci if he wanted to. He is spent for the night.

"Well since I don't have to worry about Marc saying anything negative about me, maybe I will wait for you here. I think I'll just lie down and take a nap. Wake me if I'm sleep when you get back and we can go to that all-night seafood place off the highway, okay?"

She smiles at him and kisses him on the lips, he slides his tongue inside her mouth and pulls her up close to him, then pats her on the butt, and says, "Hurry back because you know I'll be waiting on you."

"I'll be as quick as I can." She blows him a kiss and heads out the door. He turns towards the bed and sits down sipping his drink and thinking about Taki and Marc. He is wondering if they were talking or arguing with each other. He smiles and hopes they are breaking up at this very moment.

If Traci sees him tonight at the club, he knows they are not together but if she does not then that means they are back with each other. He hopes he doesn't have to kidnap Taki and take him out of town with him.

He laughs at the thought of taking him to New York. He might enjoy being there for a few days. Noah sits up in bed, looks off in space, and thinks to himself maybe it's not such a bad idea after all.

He would love to spend a week with him in New York, just the two of them. All his appointments are in the day, so they could be on the town at night. Yeah, he'll ask him and see if he wants to join him, if he and Marc have split for good.

XXXXXXX

TBC


	31. Noah shows his true colors!

**Selfish Lovers 31**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 31

XXXXXXX

Later at The Jazz Club...

Traci picks up Paula and they arrive at the club. Ryan is at the bar talking with Rod the waiter when they walk in. He finishes up as they approach him.

"Hello Darling, I told Traci you would buy her a drink for dropping me off." Ryan pulls her over to him bends and kisses her on the side of the neck. "Thank you Traci. Rod, Traci needs a grey goose martini; will you get her one please?"

Rod smiles and says right away. Ryan leads them over to a table and asks Traci if she is going to stay and she tells him she has made other plans.

"Did you talk to Noah about Taki? Marc is very worried about him. I told him I would cover for him so he can stay with Taki. I hate to say it but Noah is rather relentless when it comes to having his way. Did he take Taki to the hospital because Marc couldn't get in touch with him at his penthouse?" Ryan looks at her while blowing smoke up in the air.

At that time, Rod brings the drinks and she looks up, says thank you, and turns to Ryan. "He came in with the biggest lie ever; to say I'm disappointed in him is putting it mildly. I know he did something to Taki but I can't prove it, unless I ask Taki."

"Do me a favor Ryan; find out from Marc what really happen because if I ask, he might give me too much information at one time. I would hate to hurt Noah unnecessarily. I just want the facts. I need to know if I am wasting my time with him. Mitchell wants me to be with him and I don't know if I should. I love Noah but if he wants to be with Taki it doesn't look as if we have a future together."

She picks up her drink and takes a sip. "I'm meeting Mitchell in a little while and I know he is tired of waiting for me to make up my mind. I really like him and he's fun to be with, I just don't know what I should do."

Ryan says. "Wait here until I get back, I'll call Marc and find out what happen. You need to get on with your life since Noah is not making it easy for you. He's acting like a selfish jerk and he needs to be stopped."

XXXXXXX

Ryan goes in his office and calls Marc.

"I'm calling to find out what happen to Taki, you know, if Noah took advantage of the situation or not? Traci is here and she wants to know if she can believe Noah didn't do anything to him. I feel like he did because that had to be the reason he went to such extremes in the first place."

"Taki told me Noah drugged him and yes they slept together. He didn't force Taki and I think it was because of the drug. However, I'm not going to forgive what Noah did to him. I know Taki trusts him and Noah let him down. Don't tell Traci this because it is just my thinking. Let her ask Noah and see what he tells her."

"She has spoken to him and he says Taki fainted and he took him home and left. I think if her man is into other men she should know about it, don't you?"

"If Taki wants to tell her, it's find with me but I don't want Noah to have too much time to stalk Taki. Traci is the one to keep him busy. If you want to tell her I guess its okay, she does need to know her man is, a closeted homosexual. He needs to leave Traci along, find his own man, and leave mine along. Taki is waking up now so I have to go, I told him I wouldn't leave him alone, and he needs me by his side right now. I'll see you at work tomorrow, okay?"

Ryan says good-bye and they hang up. He stands there and looks at the phone wondering how to tell Traci, Noah slept with Taki. It was almost like rape of the mind. Even if he did sleep with him willingly, he might not have if he hadn't been drugged. To tell this to Traci is going to be hard but she wants to know the truth.

He shakes his head and thinks that a month ago he didn't know these people. Now every hurt they have he feels, even Noah's pains because it must be hard for him too. Being in love with Traci and having a strong desire for Taki must be hard for him. The lengths to which he will go to have Taki back in his bed and to keep Traci are crazy.

He has to know, Traci will find out. Maybe that's it, he wants Traci to dump him and then he can pursue Taki openly. Having Noah pursue Taki openly is going to be hard for Marc. However, if Noah and Taki end up back together it's something that was meant to be all along. One thing's for certain you can't stop fate. No matter what you do, you may be able to delay it but stopping it, is out of the question.

XXXXXXX

Ryan comes back, sits down, picks up his drink, and sips it. He looks over at Paula and then at Traci.

"Is it that bad Ryan, what did he say?"

Ryan tells them that Noah and Taki slept together and Noah did not force him. "I don't know what Noah is thinking, doing this, but Marc is determined not to let it come between him and Taki. He is with him as we speak making sure he is okay."

Traci shakes her head, "I'm glad I didn't let him touch me tonight. I'm so mad I could spit. He knows I am not going to put up with him sleeping with Taki. I am not going to be played on by him."

"Ryan would you excuse us for a moment please?" He looks from one to the other and says sure, because he is supposed to be running a club. He kisses Paula on top of the head, tells Traci he's sorry about all of this, and leaves.

"You need to think about if your relationship is worth saving or if you think Mitchell is the answer to your problems."

Traci giggles and says, "You know this is just like you to say that but you know what, he's leaving in a couple of days. I think I can hold on until then. Mitchell isn't going anywhere, I'll spend that time with him and see if we are good together. You know I don't care if he does go after Taki because he has to deal with Marc."

"I'm going to start playing on him tonight. I'm going to tell him some outrageous lies and dare him to bust me. Yeah, two can play this game. I'm going to show him I'm better at it right before I dump his ass."

"Now that's the Traci I know and love. That's the way you should handle it. Don't get mad, get even. Men know nothing about a sneak attack because they think they are so smooth. Keep allowing him to think you are in the dark about him and Taki. When you get ready to dump him, it will come as a complete surprise to him."

"You're right and when I do, I hope Taki is there also. He needs to know how to get rid of someone for good."

XXXXXXX

A few days later at the loft….

Iwaki and Katou are setting up the bed in the spare room and decide to take a break. Katou goes in the kitchen for two beers and some chips. He hands one to Iwaki and flops down besides him on the sofa.

Iwaki puts the bottle to his lips, "We should be finish in time for her arrival if we stay at this pace. You picked out a nice bed too. I forgot to thank you for doing it alone. Sorry I couldn't be with you but I think I have Ms. Colby right where I want her. Some of the paralegals are doing the legwork, so she cannot justify my spending time with her. Now she is harping on the fact, she needs an escort for a fundraiser. I think it's for the inner city youth fund. It's for a good cause but I don't want to be alone with her. I'd rather have you with me instead."

Katou puts his head back on the sofa, "You can avoid all this drama and tell her you're taken by a man. She will get the idea what's going on with you then. I know you said you told her but if you had, she wouldn't be chasing you now. You shouldn't lie Iwaki, I understand if you don't want your clients to know about your private life."

Iwaki smiles and takes a sip of his beer, "She doesn't care who I'm seeing. When I was talking to you on the phone the other day, she thought I was speaking to my girlfriend; she still wanted me to stay with her. I had to be abrupt to get out of there. We have some new people working in the office that I think will serve her purpose, they are rather young but she may like them. When I go in tomorrow, I will talk to Mr. Conrad about having one assign to me as an assistant. I'll pick out the best looking one and throw him in her path."

He laughs as he says this and Katou joins him. He pushes Iwaki on the arm and gets up. "I'll be right back, I have something for you."

Iwaki looks at him with a frown on his face wondering what it could be. Katou comes back in and hands him a blue box. Iwaki looks at it and then looks at him. He takes it out of his hand, opens it and gasps. "I can't accept this from you. What are you thinking Katou?"

He sits next to Iwaki, "I don't understand what you mean. Why can't you accept this from me?" He has a frown on his handsome face.

He closes the box, "I know this cost a lot of money and I don't want you spending that kind of money on me. Here take it back, it's too much, I won't accept it, I can't."

Katou takes the box, opens it, and says, "I couldn't buy you an engagement ring so I thought I would get you this instead. I can afford it, so the cost is not a problem, I don't understand you. Why won't you take it, don't you like it?"

"I think it's very nice but, I don't know…I have never had a man give me a gift before. It feels strange somehow and I know it's very expensive and you shouldn't spend your money on me like that."

Katou laughs, "I'm sorry sweetheart but it's too late, I can't return it now."

"Why not, you haven't had it that long have you?" Katou takes the platinum bracelet out of the box, "Here read the inscription on the back."

Iwaki takes it and turns it over. He puts his hand up to his mouth as he reads the words, Katou has inscribed on the back. He looks at him and smiles, "You sure have a way with words, Katou."

"I mean them Iwaki and I want you to believe them as they are written."

Iwaki looks down at the bracelet and reads them aloud. "Iwaki, I'll be with you always, Katou."

He hands the bracelet to Katou, "Put it on for me." He holds out his wrist for Katou to fasten it and holds his arm out admiring the shine as the sun from the window hits it. He smiles at Katou and says thank you. Katou is smiling at him; "Now we're engaged!"

XXXXXXX

Traci is watching Noah, as he packs to leave, "You're going to New York, so how long will you be gone?"

"About a week but I'll call you and let you know if I'm coming in earlier so don't worry. I won't mess up any of your plans." She has been out almost every night without him and he is wondering if she is with Mitchell. She's been doing this since the incident with Taki.

"I'm going to sleep the whole time you're gone. I just may stay inside until you return." She gives him an innocent smile.

He looks over at her and stares; he knows she is lying because he feels she is seeing Mitchell. He can't make a big deal of it because of what he has done, but still he isn't going to let Traci get away from him that easily. He'll find out about this guy and see what he is up too. If Mitchell tries coming between them he will hurt him. However that damn Marc, the nerve of him telling Traci he drugged Taki. Marc also told her about the two of them having sex and that is why she is angry right now. Hell, she is screwing Mitchell, so fair swap is no swindle.

He couldn't get him to go to New York with him since he wouldn't take his calls. However, that was only because Marc was being so forgiving right now. Maybe he should step up his plans.

He walks over to her, puts his arms around her, "I love you more than my life Traci and if I lose you I wouldn't know what I would do." He kisses her on the neck and she puts her hand up and strokes the side of his face.

"Do you want me to call the cab because I can take you to the airport, you know?"

"I don't like you driving all that way alone. I'll be fine and I've already ordered a cab it should be here in the next half hour." He pulls her to him and she grinds her hips on him as she feels him getting hard. He pulls her closer, slides his hands over her hips, and grabs them squeezing softly. She slides her hands up his back and under his sweater rubbing his back and lightly raking her nails over it.

He whispers in her ear, "You make me never want to leave you alone. You're so hot that sometimes I think I'm going to get burned. I love you Traci, always remember that."

XXXXXXX

Back at the penthouse the same evening….

Taki looks up, "I guess with Noah leaving town, I don't have to go to work with you tonight?"

"I don't trust him after what he did to you. When he is in town, I rather have you with me so I can keep an eye on you. I know how you feel about him and I think he should be in jail for what he has done. I know you don't want that, so I'm giving in to your wishes."

"I don't understand why he let you go? If he wants you so badly he should have stayed with you. There's nothing he can say in his defense about drugging you. I can't say I don't understand why he wants you. I don't understand why he thinks he can have you and Traci at the same time."

Taki puts his arms around his waist, "I love that you want to protect me from Noah but I won't see him alone again. I used to trust him. I was thinking if he cares for me, he wouldn't hurt me. I see I was wrong to think that. He'll never have another chance to do that to me again. I know I was weak because I didn't resist him but I thought I had lost you for good, so I said why not. He was there and the drug had me so hot I…couldn't help myself. It made me lose all my inhibitions and I felt if I didn't get satisfaction, I would die. He counted on that too. I see that now but then it was as if I was using him. He played me like a fiddle and I fell for it…hook, line and sinker."

Marc is angry listening to Taki talk about it and he is trying to control his temper. "You sound as if you can forgive him for what he's done to you and I'm trying to make sure he doesn't get you alone again. It seems as if I'm more upset than you are."

"You know that's not what I wanted! I only agreed to have lunch with him because he said he wanted to talk to me. I never suspected he would do something like that. I was surprised when I woke up in his car. I wanted him to take me to Shadowmar and I was going to call you from there. I knew you would be angry if he brought me home and I hadn't told you I was meeting him for lunch." He buries his face in Marc's throat.

Marc strokes the back of his head as he holds him close, "The next time he calls, give me the phone and if he invites you out let me know and I will meet him, okay?" He is thinking about when Katou had Iwaki meet him for lunch. They must tell each other everything since Iwaki was at the restaurant instead of Katou.

He just wishes Taki had done the same thing as Katou. He could have stopped him from being drugged by that asshole. Taki is the most important person in his life and losing him is not an option right now. Like he told Taki, he has never felt this way about anyone and he doesn't want to lose him to someone who doesn't know what he wants.

If Noah is in love with Taki, he should leave Traci and quit playing games. He has to realize, he is screwing with three other lives besides his own. He wants Taki for his own selfish reasons and since it seems as if it is just for sex he should find someone else. He tells Taki he is going to be a little late because he has to close but if he changes his mind, he should come to the club.

"I'm going straight to bed since I have to get up early in the morning for another taping. Last night was great but I need some rest if I'm to perform at my best. I'll be here when you get home, so slide in bed and wake me when you get here, okay?"

"It all depends on if I'm tired when I get in and you do need your sleep. If I feel I have to have you, I might wake you but I'm not a sex fiend, I can wait." He bends and kisses Taki sliding his hand inside his robe. In a husky voice he says, "You smell good Taki, I just might take you up on your offer right now, instead of waiting for tonight."

XXXXXXX

Paula gets a phone call, listens, goes to her computer, and puts in a code on a special website. She memorizes the address and shuts it down. She calls Traci and says she will see her in two hours and hangs up. She calls Ryan and tells him she will see him at her place when he gets off because she has to go pick up a woman for the shelter from out of town. He says he'll see her tonight and she hangs up again. It has been a while since they had a job and wonders if Traci is up to it, with all the shit going on in her life right now.

Wait a minute, Noah is leaving and she should have some peace now with him leaving town for a while. The job should not take that long but she knows she has at least three days to finish it. So far, this week she has been busy at the shelter and all she really wants is sleep. She goes into her bedroom, changes clothes, pulls her automatic out of the back of the closet, and makes sure it's in good condition for the job.

XXXXXXX

Noah tells Traci good-bye and goes out to his cab. He has the cab take him to Taki's penthouse where he gets out and heads for the entrance. He uses his key and gets off on the top floor. He walks over to Taki's door and knocks softly, waiting for him to answer.

Taki opens the door and is surprise to see Noah standing there with a smile on his face. "What are you doing here Noah? I thought we said everything we had to say to each other. You should leave right now!"

Noah puts his hand on Taki's chest pushing him back. He closes the door with his foot and drops his overnight bag by the door. "I came to say good-bye because I won't see you for a while and I'll miss you."

Taki looks at him with a frown on his face, "You still have my key, give it back now." He holds his hand out for the key and Noah takes his hand and brings it to his lips. Taki pulls his hand away, "If you don't give me the key, I'll just have the locks changed. So what is it going to be? I can't have you running in and out as you please. Marc is not going to be happy to know, you have a key to this place so don't make me explain why I have to change the locks."

Noah walks pass him and goes to the bar where he pours a drink. Taki is watching him with a slight frown on his face. He walks over to the bar, "Why are you really here weren't you supposed to leave tonight."

"My flight doesn't leave until midnight, so I have time to be with you. I came to tell you, I understand why you went back to Marc." He swirls the liquor around in his glass as he watches Taki with lustful dark eyes.

The younger man leans his elbow on the bar, "Oh really, so tell me, why did I go back with Marc? Seeing that I never left him in the first place, tell me why I begged him to forgive me."

Noah sips his drink, "You felt guilty for being with me. I know you're not in love with him. If you were, you would have never been with me the way you were. I didn't force you Taki; you made love to me because you wanted me. If you were so in love with him you would never have screwed me the way you did."

He walks up to Taki and puts his hands on the bar trapping him between his arms. Taki straightens up and puts his hands on Noah's chest. He looks up in his face, "I know what you want Noah but you are not going to get it. This has to stop and it has to stop now. I told Marc you didn't force me and that we had sex, since that's all it was, Noah."

He bends down and kisses Taki on the ear. Taki turns, "Don't do that it's not going to work this time. What do I have to do, to get you to leave me alone?"

Noah whispers close to his ear, "I'll never leave you alone Taki, you know that. You're in my blood and I will always be here. I know now, I made a mistake leaving you for Traci and I regret it every day. If you want me too, I'll leave Traci." He kisses him again on the side of his throat.

Taki pushes him back, walks away from him, and tells him, "I don't want to be with you now. I wanted you back then and it took me a while to get over you. Now that I have, I don't want to have anything to do with you. I keep telling you, I want Marc! I'm in love with him and there's no room for you."

"Please, just leave and I won't tell Marc you were here. As for you and Traci, she deserves better than you. How can you think you can bounce between the two of us? What makes you think you're so special that you can always have whomever you want? I'm over you Noah, so please go…I need you to leave now." He turns his back with his hands in his pockets.

Noah walks up behind him, puts his arms around his waist, and bends close to his ear. "I'm sorry about what I did to you and I did force you in a way. However, Taki you must know how much you mean to me. I would never hurt you out of malice; I just want you to stop seeing Marc. You should be with me and only me. I still love you, you know that."

Taki looks down at Noah's hands and remembers when, that was the only thing he wanted to hear. Now it is too late. "You are saying all the right things and this is something I have always wanted to hear from you. My being the only one you wanted, the only one you loved, was something I used to pray for."

He pulls out of his arms, turns, and looks him in the face. "I'm sorry Noah but it's too little, too late. When I see you now I don't mourn our times together, I celebrate it. We had fun together even if it was in secret and I have never regretted a single moment…until now. I know you think Marc doesn't know my body as well as you, but you're wrong. He knows everything there is to know about what makes me cry out in the heat of passion and he also knows my heart."

"He also knows how to hold and comfort me when I'm sad. He is everything to me and you are nothing. I suggest you find yourself a male lover and leave Marc's lover alone, I belong to him willingly and happily. I will never do anything to hurt him again. He loves me for me. The only thing you want is a plaything so you will have to look else where."

Taki pulls away, walks to the front door, and opens it. Noah looks at him and smirks, "I see you think you're over me, is that it? Well, we'll see about that." He walks over to the door, slams it shut, grabs Taki by the arm, and says, "I told you before, I am not going to let Marc have you! You belong to me and only me!"

He pulls Taki in his arms and kisses him forcefully on the mouth. Taki puts both hands up trying to push Noah off him, but he finds that Noah is to strong. He is moving his head from side to side and telling him to stop. However, Noah is acting like a man crazed by lust and is determined to have his way.

Taki pulls his shirt and says, "Noah stop, this is crazy…you don't know what you're doing! Let me go!"

Noah can't hear a word he is saying because he is pulling at Taki's robe and he grabs Taki between the legs and feels he is getting hard with the struggling. He thinks this means Taki wants him also.

He is about to push Taki down when he feels someone pull him from behind and hurls him across the room. Taki is bent over gasping for breath, with one had trying to close his robe and the other holding on to the table. He looks up at the side of Marc's face, seeing malice in his eyes.

Noah gets up, charges into Marc with his head down, and catches him off guard. They both fall and tussles on the floor. Noah hits Marc with a right hook to the jaw and he retaliates with a left to his eye. Taki screams for them to stop or he is calling the police. They get in a few more punches before they break apart.

Taki runs over to Marc, stands in front of him, looks at Noah, and says, "Haven't you caused enough trouble already. Just do as I ask and leave, just go and don't worry about the key I'll have the locks changed." They are all gasping for air as they stare at each other.

Noah looks over at the Marc, "You're going to regret putting your hands on me, you bastard!"

Marc wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, "You touch him again and I'll kill you! He is no longer part of your life, so get the hell out of here, **now**!"

Taki is standing in front of Marc holding his robe together with both hands and looking at Noah with a pleading look in his eyes. He knows Noah sometimes carries a gun and he doesn't want him to shoot Marc.

Noah looks at Taki, runs his fingers through his hair, and straightens his clothes. He reaches in his pocket and holds out Taki's keys. Taki walks over to him and takes them without looking in his face. He puts his head down, walks back over to Marc, and stands in front of him with his hands around Marc's waist. Noah looks at Marc, gives him a sneer, and walks out the door.

He stands in the hall and thinks to himself he really blew it this time and knows it is over with him and Traci. He says to himself, _"So be_ _it."_ He gets on the elevator and goes down into the lobby to hail a cab.

XXXXXXX

Marc puts his arms around Taki, "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Taki looks up in his face, "No, I'm fine, thanks to you; he has never done anything like this before. I'm so glad you came when you did, thank you, Marc." He buries his face in Marc's chest as a tear falls from his eye. Marc holds him tight and kisses him on the top of his head. "Why did you come back Marc, I thought you were at work?"

Marc pulls back, looks in his face, and tells him, "When I found out Traci wasn't taking him to the airport I got suspicious, so I doubled back just to check on you. I figured he would try to see you before he left. He has not seen you in a few days, but I never thought I would walk in on something like that. He must have lost his mind; he wanted you so badly, he didn't hear me come in. I'm just glad I got here when I did. He was about to force you, wasn't he?"

He looks in Taki's face with a finger under his chin. Taki closes his eyes and Marc can see tears about to fall as he says, "I never knew he would do something like this to me. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Marc, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault baby, you trusted him and he let you down." Taki pulls out of his arms "Let me get some ice for your face, go sit down, I'll be right back and take off your jacket." He wipes his face with the palm of his hands as he heads for the kitchen.

Marc watches him, takes out his phone and calls Ryan. He walks into the bedroom removing his jacket as the phone rings. Ryan picks up and says hello. "Look Ryan it's me, I got into a fight with Noah tonight; he tried to force himself on Taki."

"You've got to be kidding me, is he alright?!"

"Yeah, now he is, I had to pull him off Taki since he couldn't get him off but he was trying to fight him. I'm calling to let you know I won't be in tonight either, okay?"

Ryan laughs, "He didn't give you a black eye did he, and you can come in tomorrow right?"

"Nah, he gave me a pretty good sock to the jaw but I think some ice will help that. You know what, Katou hits harder than that. I think I'll be fine but I will see you tomorrow either way and thanks man I owe you another one."

"Just take care of each other and I'll see you tomorrow." Marc hangs up and looks at Taki standing in the doorway.

"Is there something wrong, why are you standing there like that?" Taki comes into the room slowly, "This is my fault, you have to miss work like this." He sits down next to Marc and puts the ice on his jaw. "Does it hurt much, Marc?"

Marc takes the ice from him, "If this is what I have to go through to keep Noah off you, then it's worth it. I will never let him hurt you again; you do remember me telling you that, don't you?"

Taki puts his head in his lap, "I remember and you kept your word. I on the other hand had no idea he would come here like this. I gave him a key a long time ago and as you can see, I fell to get it back. When he came tonight, I was surprised but I did let him in. He told me he wanted to say good-bye and I thought he meant for good and not just for a week. I'm so stupid, I feel like an idiot for trusting him once again. I'll never do that again."

"I see he gave you your keys back, but I will still feel better if we had all the locks changed tomorrow. I don't trust him not to have had a set made. This way, I won't worry about him getting in here uninvited. I can't always be with you but I can always come if you need me."

"You were fantastic they way you came in and threw him across the room like that. I know he was surprised at that too. He's bigger than you and you threw him as if he were rag doll."

Marc laughs, "I was so angry, all I could see was red. He had a lot of nerve attacking you like that and in your own home too. I'm sorry you had to find out he is that kind of person. Taki, please don't be alone with him again, okay?"

"I will never be alone with him, I swear."

Marc snickers, "I seem to remember hearing that before. I feel like a bath, how about you?"

"I've turned on the hot tub so let's go in there okay?" Marc smiles a lopsided smile and removes all his clothes saying, "Lead the way sweetheart, I'm right behind you."

XXXXXXX

TBC


	32. Aya visits

**Selfish Lovers 32**

Chapter 32

XXXXXXX

Back at the club after Ryan has talked to Marc…

Ryan thinks Noah has completely lost his mind. He doesn't know how he is going to tell Paula and Traci about this because no matter how you say it, Noah is in the wrong. If what Marc said is true then this is really bad. He walks over to the table where Colin is sitting, waiting on his wife.

Colin looks up at him with a sly smile, "What's wrong with you Ryan, you look as though someone kicked your dog."

"If I tell you, can you keep it to yourself? I have to tell someone but I don't know if Marc wants it to get out." He sits down in the seat across from him and lets out a deep sigh.

"Well no, I won't say a word, what is it?" Colin leans forward in conspiracy.

He explains to him what Marc has told him and why he is not at the club. Colin sits back, picks up his drink, and says, "Are you serious, that's messed up, dude. Let me get this straight. Noah tried to force himself on Taki?" Ryan nods his head as he picks up his drink. "That's why him and Noah were fighting. You know how small Taki is, man."

Colin smiles and shakes his head. "I knew about Noah's interest in Taki but I never thought he would take it this far. He must really be desperate to do something like this. Is Taki okay, he is a sensitive person always smiling and being nice to everyone all the time. I don't see how Noah could do something like that to him of all people. This is bad and I mean, really bad."

Ryan agrees, "Marc said he got there before he could hurt him but I know as sensitive as Taki is, he was probably afraid. I'm glad I told him Traci and Paula had to pick a client up and she was not taking him to the airport. That's why he doubled back to check on him. He said he had a feeling Noah might be dropping by. He knew Marc would be at work and he would have a clear field."

Colin says, "Well, the one I feel for is Traci, she believes in him enough to be with him but I don't think they will be together after this.

"Knowing Marc, he might tell her. I don't want to be the one to say anything to Traci, it's not my place. If I tell Paula, I know she will tell Traci. I rather she heard it from the other parties involved and not me." Colin chuckles, "Man, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now."

XXXXXXX

Iwaki is standing at the gate waiting on his sister to come through. He watches the passengers as they get off the plane. He moves back and lights a cigarette. He wonders how she is going to take the news about him and Katou, who is at home waiting for them to arrive. He wants to get it over with as soon as possible. He turns around, looks out over the crowd, and spots his sister coming out of the gate. He stands there smiling, happy to see her when she looks up, sees him, and calls out his name.

He puts his arms out and she runs into them hugging him tightly. He pulls back to get a good look at her and is surprised to see how much she has matured. She is wearing a pair of low waist, hip hugging, jeans and a gold low cut top. Her hair is as dark as Iwaki's and she has it in long waves down her back. Where his eyes are grey, hers are a dark blue, giving her a sultry look.

"You look wonderful Aya and I see you've grown up a lot. I might have to fight the wolves off my little sister."

She laughs, "Well, I won't be here that long but I would like to go out and meet people. I even brought along my dancing shoes."

He puts his arm around her, grabs her small suitcase and leads her out of the airport. She sees his car and exclaims, "Wow this is nice, you have to let me drive it while I'm here, okay?"

He smiles at her, says we'll see, and opens the door for her to get in. He gets behind the wheel and drives off with Aya talking non-stop about her job interview. In a way, Iwaki is glad she is talking so much, this way he can wait until he gets home to tell her his news.

XXXXXXX

Katou is waiting alone in the apartment for Iwaki and his sister to arrive. He's pacing the floor and thinking about how she will take the news, but either way, he is not giving Iwaki up, no matter what. He walks to the window and looks down at the street. People are running around minding their own business and he wishes he were among them. He'd rather be any place right now, but here, waiting alone.

He walks to the bedroom, grabs a jacket, and heads for the door. He takes the elevator down and heads for the deli. They may be hungry when they get in and this will give him something to do. Iwaki wanted him to go to the airport with him but he thought it would be better if he spoke to his sister alone. Maybe he should have gone with him. Right now, he is wondering what is going on and how she is taking the news.

They may have brought a bed for nothing and she wants to stay at a hotel. Whatever Iwaki does, he will back him. If he had not moved in the way he did, he wouldn't have to let her know about him right now. He feels as if everything is his fault, so he will let Iwaki take lead on this situation.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki and Aya walk into the loft and he looks around for Katou. Aya stops as she admires the apartment, "If I decide to take that job I want a loft too, this is nice Kyo. Can I look around at everything?"

He smiles and says of course and for her to make herself at home. He goes to the bedroom looking for Katou, he's not there, and he wonders where he is. He goes in the kitchen, gets a beer, and goes in the living room.

"There's a spare room, so I'll take your bags in there, okay?" She looks up at him and smiles, "You mean I don't have to sleep on the couch? That will be great."

He picks up her bag and is on his way to her room when Katou comes in. They stop and look at each other. Katou smiles and says, "I see you've made it back, I brought some food from the deli." He shakes the bags as he closes the door. He walks over to Aya and introduces himself and looks over at Iwaki, who is at a lost for words.

He walks in the kitchen and puts the bags down. "Were you going to the back, Iwaki?" He looks at Iwaki over his shoulder and smiles.

Aya gushes, "You're the one I was talking to on the phone, right?"

He smiles, "Guilty as charged. I hope you like pastrami I have corned beef also. Iwaki, are you hungry?"

Iwaki nods his head, "I'll be right back as soon as I put her bag away, come on Aya, you can freshen up in the guest bath."

She smiles up at Katou, "I like both, so wait for me okay?" She follows Iwaki and goes in the bedroom as he puts her suitcase on the bed. "We will both wait on you Aya, so hurry up okay."

"You don't have to tell me twice, he's so handsome Iwaki, I'm glad you remembered to invite him over for me." She is as giddy as a schoolgirl since having met, Katou.

He stops in the doorway, looks at her over his shoulder, "Katou lives here Aya, so he would have been here either way. Hurry up so we can eat because I'm starving. He closes the door and goes to the kitchen.

XXXXXXX

The blonde haired man smiles at Iwaki, "I can only assume you didn't say anything about us to her? You're such a coward Iwaki, I bet you want me to do it don't you?"

Iwaki walks up behind him steal a kiss and whispers, "I'm thinking we can tell her together, after we eat. My sister is developing a crush on you and we have to nip that in the bud. She thought you were here too meet her."

Katou laughs, "Why don't we let her see us using the same bedroom and then neither one of us will have to say anything."

"She might just think the spare room is yours since you put some of your clothes in there. I think we should just improvise and act natural around her. This should be an interesting lunch, don't you agree? My sister thinks she likes you and I'm in love with you, yeah this should be pretty interesting."

He walks over to the table, takes a seat, and finishes his beer while waiting for his sister. Katou watches him, thinking Iwaki doesn't realize what he is saying; he looks as if he is in a daze.

Katou decides he is going to let him handle his sister and it should be fun to watch him block his sister's flirting. He takes a seat across from him and they both wait on Aya.

XXXXXXX

She comes into the kitchen, takes a seat next to Iwaki, looks at Katou, and says, "So you and my brother are roommates? I think that's wonderful."

He looks at Iwaki, "Oh…is that what he told you?" He picks up his sandwich and takes a bite. Iwaki puts a pickle in his mouth and glares at Katou. Aya looks at Iwaki, "Did I miss something? You are roommates aren't you?"

Iwaki clears his throat, "That's what I told you didn't I? I don't know what Katou is making insinuations about; he does live here after all…right Katou?"

The blonde-haired man looks over at Aya, "You don't mind me being here, do you Aya? You did say it was wonderful…right? Iwaki sometimes acts as though I'm a bother because of the way I moved in."

She looks from him to Iwaki, "What does he mean, Kyo, you're both talking in riddles?"

Iwaki looks at Katou who has his head down with a smile on his face "He's just kidding you, don't listen to what he says, he likes to tease people and I guess you're no exception."

"Well he had me there for a while. May I have something besides this soda? I would like a beer if you don't mind."

Katou gets up, goes to the fridge, takes out three bottles of Heineken, and set them on the table. Iwaki opens all of them and passes them around. When he gives Katou his beer, their hands touch and they look at each other and he smiles at the touch.

Aya sees this and thinks they must really be close friends to smile at each other, as if they were alone. She looks from one to the other and Katou smiles at her saying, "Is something wrong Aya, you look puzzled, didn't he tell you I'm a kidder. You can believe what he says because no one knows me like he does…right Iwaki?"

He puts his elbows on the table, looks over at Katou, "You need to stop doing that Katou, you'll make Aya get the wrong idea about you."

She smiles "I could never get the wrong idea about him, he's so charming. You could learn a thing or two from him Kyo and quit being so serious all the time. Loosen up will you, Katou is having fun at your expense can't you tell?"

She is laughing and Katou joins her, "I've been trying to get him to have a little fun once in a while but he keeps trying to defy me. Maybe you can help, now that you're here."

Iwaki looks from one to the other, shakes his head, "You're both alike, and I guess I can't beat the both of you."

He laughs with them and reaches for his beer when Aya spots the bracelet on his arm, "Oooh, that's nice Kyo, let me see it? Where did you get that, it looks like platinum, is it?"

Iwaki looks down at his wrist, "It's a gift from a special friend and yes it is platinum. I'm glad you like it." He holds his arm out showing it to her. He looks over at his lover with love in his dark eyes.

"What's not to like, she must really care for you a lot to give you something like this."

Katou looks at the love of his life with passion filled eyes, "That's what I told him, the person that gave it to him has to be in love." He lets out an exasperated sigh as he looks pretends to look away with amusement.

He then looks over at Iwaki and gives him a smile and he smiles back, "Enough of this game playing. Aya, Katou gave me this bracelet."

She looks at him and then at Katou. He looks at Iwaki and leans back in his seat. "No more game playing, huh?"

She says with a shaky smile, "Why would he give you something like this? Katou said you had to be in love to…?"

The raven-haired man gets out of his seat and stands behind Katou, "I don't know why, but this man is in love with me." He puts his hands on Katou's shoulders; he reaches up and covers it with his own.

Katou looks up at him, "Maybe he doesn't know, but I do. I love everything about him and he loves me. We're a couple in every sense of the word and there is nothing I wouldn't do for your brother. I hope you are able to accept us being together."

Iwaki looks down at him with pure love in his eyes and then looks over at his sister. "I'm sorry, but he is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm not sorry he is, just sorry you have to find out like this. If you don't want to be here, I will arrange a hotel room for you, Aya."

She looks at both of them with her mouth open. "What are you saying, Kyo! You are not gay! What about all those girls you use to date?" She looks from one too the other, "What did you do to my brother; he wasn't gay before he met you. I would have known if he were. What do you think mom and dad are going to say when you tell them?" She looks at both men finding it hard to believe they are a couple. Her brother has never been interested in men before this!

He goes back to his seat, "I don't know but it's not going to make a difference. I'm not giving him up for them or anyone else and that's final."

Katou looks at her with a frown on his handsome face, "I'm sorry you can't accept us, Aya. I didn't know you were so narrow minded. I love Iwaki and I intend to be with him the rest of my life." He reaches over and grabs Iwaki's hand. We won't allow you or anyone else to come between us."

Iwaki looks at his sister, "You want me to take you to a hotel now or after we finish lunch?"

She leans back in her seat and sips her beer. "This is a complete surprise to me, Kyo. I have to come too terms with the fact that my brother is gay and living with a man, so forgive me, if I overreact."

She looks up at the two men as they watch her. Katou gives her a smile and puts his hand on hers, "Will you forgive Iwaki for loving me and me loving him in return?"

She looks at them, "You two are really in love with each other, aren't you? You know there are many cruel people out there that will not accept the two of you, right. I love you brother and if you love him then I guess it's okay. I hope you know what you're letting yourselves in for. However, I'm on your side if our parents disapprove but I think mother will understand."

She looks at them and gets a wicked look in her eyes," I thought I had a date for all the parties you were going to take me too. Now Kyo, you have to find me someone as handsome as he is to flirt with, while I'm here."

Katou laughs, "Well now, you have two dates, so consider yourself lucky. This way if you meet someone that catches your eye you can go off and have a conversation with them as long as we both approve, right Iwaki?" He looks at her and agrees with Katou. They all laugh as she says, "Now instead of one brother watching, it'll be two. How am I lucky again?"

XXXXXXX

Katou goes into the living room, pours a drink for him and Iwaki, turns to Aya, and asks if she wants something to drink. She sits on the sofa, "Yes, do you guys have vodka, I could use a double shot over ice if you don't mind."

"When did you start drinking hard liquor?"

Katou laughs, "Leave her alone and get some ice. We don't usually use ice so there's none at the bar." Iwaki goes in the kitchen, gets the ice, comes back with it, and hands it to Katou. "Here you go, since you're playing bartender."

"I use to tend bar when I was in collage back in California. Didn't I tell you that?" Iwaki sips his drink, "No, I don't remember you saying anything about it, but I believe you because you certainly drink a lot." He looks over at Iwaki and chuckles, "Don't tell her something like that, she might believe you. You are so mean Iwaki I'm surprised at you. Don't listen to him Aya, I am not a drunk and he knows it. Tell her Iwaki or you'll regret it later, I promise you."

Iwaki turns and goes into the bedroom as he sips on his drink, laughing at Katou, explaining why he isn't a drunk.

Aya is laughing at the both of them, "You guys are crazy. Katou I know you're not a drunk. If you were, Kyo would be heading for the hills. You shouldn't let him get to you like that, since you are the one that told him to lighten up. I'm going to my room and take a nap. Is there somewhere we can go tonight Katou?"

He smiles at her, "Why yes, I do know where we can go. Do you like jazz, you seem kind of young?"

"I grew up on jazz! When I was a child that's all our parents listen too, I love jazz." He says, "Then you're in for a treat tonight. They're having a special show and all our friends will be there, so you get to meet them tonight. They're a nice group of people and I'm sure you'll get along with all of them. So go get some rest because we usually stay out pretty late on the weekend. We should be leaving at ten so you have plenty of time, okay?"

"Will you wake me, oh I'm sorry, I uh, meant Kyo wake me?" He laughs, "Don't worry I'm sure he will get you up in plenty of time, so go lie down and take a nap. You must be tired after your flight. You do have to digest the news about your brother, so go and we'll talk later." She looks at him and smile and heads for the back room. He watches her as she goes down the hall, turns, and heads for the bedroom.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki is looking in the closet and turns as Katou walks in pulling up the door behind him. He walks straight to Iwaki and pulls him in his arms. He kisses him and Iwaki puts his hands against his chest. "What are you doing, my sister is here Katou?" He stands back and looks towards the door.

"Wait just a minute, are we going back to square one because of your sister? You must be out of your mind if you think I'm going to wait until your sister leaves before I can kiss you?" He grabs his wrist, pulls him towards him, "Is this what I have to look forward to, this weekend?" He is angry and it is known to the older man.

"She might hear us and I know, I couldn't face her if I thought she could." Katou drops his hand, "She went to her room to take a nap. She might be sleep even now but would you rather I slept on the sofa while she's here? You know, I can take it a step further and get a hotel room for the rest of her visit!" He pushes past Iwaki.

He storms over to the closet, pulls out clothes, and throws them on a chair. Iwaki is watching him in shock, "Wait! What are you doing Katou! Stop…I never meant for you to leave!" He walks over and puts his arms around him to stop him from pulling more clothes out of the closet. "I'm sorry Katou I don't want you to go, you must know that…it's just that my sister is here and I panicked for a moment. Please, don't go, I'm sorry."

Katou puts his head down pouting, "I'm sorry to, but I will not stay here and can't kiss you or hold you…no I won't do it. I have to leave and I have to leave now." Iwaki drops his hands to his sides, "Look at me Katou."

He turns around slowly and looks at Iwaki with hurt in his eyes. "I love you Katou and you're right. I must be crazy if I think I can go without your arms around me or your lips on mine, for even a day."

He puts his arms around Katou, kisses him on the lips, and slides his tongue inside his mouth. Katou puts his arms around Iwaki's waist and holds him tightly, he whispers in his ear, "I love you Iwaki, please don't scare me like this again."

He backs him up to the bed where they fall back, locked in an embrace neither wants to break. Iwaki is on his back with Katou on top kissing him all over his face and neck. He pulls Iwaki's sweater over his head, kisses his chest, and pokes his tongue at his nipple making it hard. Iwaki moans low in his throat and strokes Katou's back, sliding his shirt up and over his head.

"Do you want to go all they way Iwaki? I can stop here if you want me to?" Iwaki puts his hands on his face and pulls his head down, "You should know, I could never just kiss you and let it go at that Katou. I want you…I want all of you and I want you now."

"Pervert, you already have all of me." He bends down and kisses him again. Licking the side of his ear, Iwaki says, "Maybe we should lock the door and turn on some music. I can't control myself when you touch me like this and I'm not use to holding back."

Katou whispers, "When I think you're getting to loud I'll know what to do, so don't worry, okay?" Iwaki closes his eyes, "Yeah, how is it you always know what to do in any situation and I don't have a clue? I don't think I'm the first man you've been with because you're to smooth with all this."

Katou gets up, removes his pants, unbuckles Iwaki's, and pulls them down. "Is that what you really think Iwaki…you think that I've been with other men before?"

He crawls over Iwaki and he looks up at Katou, "I don't like the look in your eyes Katou, what are you up to?" Katou looks down at him, "Are you afraid my love…tell me Iwaki, are you frightened of me? Do you think I will love you and leave you like I've done all the other men in my life…hum?"

Iwaki reaches up, pulls Katou head down, opens his mouth as if to kiss him, and bites him lightly on the tongue. The blonde pulls back saying ouch and putting his hand up to his tongue, "jue didn't hafta bite meh."

Iwaki laughs, "Quit trying to be so intimidating, there is no way you've been with so many men, so stop playing around. We don't have that much time before she wakes up and I want to at least have a shower. So quit playing games and kiss me again, I love feeling your lips on mine."

"I don't know if I can now, you bit me remember?" Iwaki says, "Okay, then let me up so I can take a shower since nothing is going on here." Katou looks down at him, "Oh no you don't." He bends down, kisses Iwaki, puts his hand down, and strokes his erection as he holds him tightly. Iwaki puts his hands up and hugs him around the shoulders. He's stroking Katou's back and moves down to his hips. Katou kisses down Iwaki's body and takes his erection in his mouth where he begins to lovingly caress it with his tongue.

Iwaki looks down at him and stares transfixed as Katou is sucking and licking him. He closes his eyes, throws his head back, and moans deep in his throat as he tells Katou he is about to cum.

Katou pulls down on his balls stopping him and the raven-haired man gasps and holds his breath trying not to cry out. He is fighting a losing battle as his lover sucks harder and faster until Iwaki spills his seed deep in his throat. Katou rises up, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and says, "Are you ready for me, Iwaki?"

He lies gasping with his eyes closed, so he nods his head. Katou gets on his knees, pulls Iwaki's hips toward him, and slides his erection inside, easing in so his lover can adjust to the sudden intrusion. He looks in Iwaki's face and pushes in all the way. He has his eyes closed and his mouth partially open. Katou smiles as he pulls out halfway and thrusts back hitting his sweet spot, making Iwaki cry out.

Katou looks over his shoulder at the door as if he is expecting Aya to come in at any moment. He knows he can't stop what he is doing because it feels to good. Iwaki grabs a pillow and puts it over his face in an effort to stifle his cries and Katou looks down at him smiling.

He doesn't want Aya to hear but he really doesn't care right now. He wants Iwaki to feel the full pleasure of his love for him. He removes the pillow from Iwaki's face, bends down, holds his hands, looks deep into his eyes, and says, "Iwaki, I love you." He kisses him amidst his cries effectively closing off the sounds, coming from his throat.

Iwaki grabs his hips tightly and they both ride the waves of pleasure their lovemaking has produced. He falls softly on top of Iwaki and their sweat blends to one powerful smell. Katou sniffs and says, "We are beginning to smell like one person sweetheart, there is no more distinction between the two of us. No one can tell us apart by smell anymore."

Iwaki lies back with his eyes closed and Katou in his arms, "Do you have a problem with that, I don't mind?" Katou chuckles, "This is something different Iwaki, no two people smell alike, ever, they just don't." Iwaki looks at him, "Katou it's no big deal, we both are sweating our smell is bound to blend together. Besides, I like that smell coming off the two of us, don't you?"

"When you put it that way of course I do but it is odd, wouldn't you say?" Iwaki gets up off the bed, "I'm taking a shower, come with me." He gets up and heads for the bathroom. Katou looks at him and shakes his head. He gets up, goes in the bathroom, and steps in the shower behind Iwaki. He puts his arms around him and pulls him back into him.

"You know we don't really have time for this don't you?" Katou says, "We always have time to show affection, Koi and I can't think of a more appropriate time than now."

He rubs the front of Iwaki slowly as he starts to get hard once again. Katou says, "See, what did I tell you? You want me too, don't you?"

"That has never been the problem and you know it. It has nothing to do with me wanting you; it has to do with time. There hasn't been a day that we haven't had sex so let's pretend we can wait for a few hours okay?"

Katou laughs, "Yeah, right, like I'm going for that. If you agree to us making love all night long, I will let you off the hook for now, agreed?" Iwaki looks up, lets the water run down in his face, "There is no refusing you is there? Well okay I'll do it but if I can't stand tomorrow it'll be your fault."

Katou says, "If I have to carry you, I will." Iwaki looks at him with a half smile, "You are one of a kind and I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Katou smiles, "I know, just love me like I love you." He pulls Katou in his arms and kisses him under the spray of warm water as it falls over both their sensual bodies.

XXXXXXX

TBC

_Kyo is short for Kyosuke. This is what his family calls him_.


	33. A night at the jazz club

**Selfish Lovers 33**

Chapter 33

XXXXXXX

Paula and Traci walk into the club together and head for the owner's table. Since they have started coming here regularly, Ryan has set up a special table for them. Marc likes it since regular customers can't gawk and ask Taki for autographs. It has the air of the most important place to be. The reserved sign is there before the doors are open to the public.

Paula smiles, as they approach the table, "Where is Ryan, I swear that man is never where he is supposed to be." She smiles at Colin and Taki who stands as they arrive. After the women take seats, Colin calls the waiter over.

"I see the group is getting together again, it's nice to see all of you." Traci smiles, "It's nice to see you too. Can you make my martini extra dry with three olives?" Rod smiles, "Of course, its Traci isn't it?" She looks at him and says yes.

He turns, walks away and Paula looks at his back, "Maybe he isn't after Katou at all and it's you he wants, hum." Traci laughs, "Don't make a big deal out of it, he's just being polite. Everyone isn't always after something when they're being nice, besides he's probably working on his tips."

Colin laughs, "Well, he is a nice guy and he does work hard. He tries to remember everyone's orders and I like for him to wait on me, don't you Taki?"

He looks at Rod's back, "I never really gave it any thought but I guess he is a good waiter. He's cute, come to think of it, but I don't think he's straight though."

He looks at Paula, "I think you're wrong about Traci, she's safe for now." They all laugh at this insight and he comes back with their drinks. Everyone gets their order and Taki smiles at him, "Good job as usual Rod, thank you."

He smiles back at Taki and walks away. When he is out of earshot Traci says, "I think he's straight Taki, how can you say he's gay?" He picks up his drink smiling, "Ok, wait until Katou and Iwaki get here, he is going to zero in on Katou and make sure everything he wants is given to him, as quickly as possible."

Traci says, "This is something I have got to see, I've never noticed that. When are they supposed to be coming, have you talked with them?"

He looks at her, "We always meet here on Saturday and Sunday unless we make other plans or have you forgotten?" She smiles, "I did forget but you're right, we do meet here on the weekend. It's like a family gathering with us now. I guess it's because we enjoy each other's company so much, huh?"

Paula says, "I know I do. If I don't see you guys at least once a week I think something is wrong and I want to know." Colin says, "Well believe it or not I feel like I'm apart of this club as much as I'm here."

Taki says, "Man, that's because your wife is an owner, why shouldn't you feel like that." He smiles, "I guess you're right, I am apart of this club, damn." Taki looks at him, laughs, and so do Traci and Paula.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki and Katou arrive with Aya and head in the direction of the owner's table. The men get up to greet them and Iwaki introduces his sister to all of them. They take their seats and Taki asks them what they are drinking. However, before he can call the waiter over, Rod is standing there with a smile on his face.

Katou looks up at him and says hello and Rod smiles at him, says hello back, and ask if they would like their usual. Katou says yes and then orders for Aya. He goes off to get their drinks and Traci, Paula, Colin and Taki starts laughing.

The three look at them and Iwaki says, "Let us in on the joke because I'm wondering what's so funny?" He looks over at Katou who is shaking his head, "Whatever it is, I know it has something to do with the waiter, right?"

Traci says, "We were laughing about the fact, he always make sure you have what you want in a timely manner. This time we didn't have to call him over. He just appeared out of nowhere when you guys came in."

Katou laughs, "You guys need to find something new to talk about. We have Aya here for the first time and what is she going to think?"

Paula says, "Don't mind us we love teasing each other all the time. We don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Aya looks at her, "I'm fine, Katou is just being overprotective. He says now I have two brothers instead of one, so I should feel lucky."

Traci laughs, "Just like a man, always trying to act as though you can't take care of yourself." Iwaki grabs Traci's hand, "Hey, watch it, that's my little sister you're talking to. I want her to think I can make all the monsters go away."

Traci leans her head on his shoulder, "I'm just kidding, but you know Aya, he can make them go away for you and me too. I truly love this man, he is very special."

Iwaki looks at her smiling, "That's more like it, because I love you to." Katou looks at both of them laughing, "The two of you need to get a room."

At that time Rod comes with their drinks and give Katou his drink first and then Aya, serving Iwaki last. Iwaki looks up at him and says, "Thanks, its Rod right?" He looks at Iwaki, "Yes it is and I hope your drink is to your liking."

He grins at him, looks over at Katou, turns and leaves. Everyone looks at Katou and some chuckle under his or her breath. He looks at them and says, "What? I ran into him at the mall and we had dinner together, so he probably considers us friends, don't make anything of it please."

He looks over at Iwaki with wide eyes and remembers he forgot to mention that little bit of information to him at home. He says to himself, damn I'm in for it now. "Where are the owners tonight, I haven't seen them since we got here. I need to speak with Ryan." He gets up from his seat and excuses himself.

"I'm glad he has gone to find them, I haven't seen Ryan all night." Traci says nothing, as she cuts her eyes at Iwaki to see how he is taking this. He seems to be fine with it but Katou got up from the table very fast.

Iwaki is thinking, Katou fail to mention, he had dinner with Rod. He wonders why, since he knows Rod has a crush on him. He won't say anything about it now, he'll ask him later, at home.

Aya looks around the table thinking, the men are handsome but she has seen Taki before. She clears her throat, "You look very familiar to me, have we met before?" She looks at Taki intently with her head cocked to the side.

He says, "No my dear I don't think we've ever met before. You're so cute, I would have remembered you."

Iwaki laughs, "No flirting Taki, I don't want to deal with Marc again."

"Oh Iwaki you're no fun, it's not like I'm hitting on her. She is cute and if I had met her, I wouldn't forget. How about you Colin, could you forget a face like this?"

"I'm a married man but I'm not dead, so no, I would remember and not forgotten."

Paula looks at them, "We're all in agreement she is indeed very pretty, Iwaki. You're going to have to get use to this. Besides you know how we all are, chill out." He laughs at her and says she is right as he sips his drink waiting for Katou to return.

XXXXXXX

Katou knocks on the door and Ryan calls for him to come in. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Ryan comes from behind his desk with his hand out. They shake hands and Morgan gives him a kiss on the cheek.

He tells Katou to have a seat, "I came back here because I had to get away from the table right now." Morgan asks, "What happen Katou or should I say, what did you do?"

He looks from one to the other, "I had dinner with one of your waiters and forgot to tell Iwaki. It was a chance meeting and it was no big deal but I blurted it out just now. I spoke before I thought about it because I had honestly forgotten."

Morgan says, "Did you have dinner with…Rod?" He looks at her with a frown, "Yes it was him, and how did you know? Did he mention it to you?"

"Relax, he never said a word, it's that we can tell he has a slight crush on you…right Ryan?" Ryan rubs the back of his head, "Well last week they were saying how he was catering to you but I have never heard anything myself from him. Are you saying Iwaki is upset with you because you had dinner with our waiter?"

Katou puts his head back on the sofa and looks up at the ceiling, he sighs and says, "I don't know if he is upset or not because I got up and said I had to talk to you and left. He could be okay with it or breathing fire for all I know. I just made a quick exit out of there."

"We brought his sister with us and I don't want to argue in front of her since this is the first time I've met her. I need you to come back with me okay. You guys are finish in here aren't you? Please come back with me and Paula is here, if that helps."

Ryan heads for the door, "Why didn't you say so, I didn't know she was here already, I've got to go. I'll do what I can and Morgan you talk to Rod since you're the one that hired him. We can't have what happen before happen again, okay?"

She says, "I'm on it, so don't worry about it, I'll speak to him tonight. I want to see if what he is doing is grounds for suspension."

Katou looks at her in alarm "Wait a minute, he hasn't done anything wrong. We ran into each other at a restaurant where his brother is working. We had a meal at the same table that's all it was, trust me. Please don't say anything to him about this, I will be embarrassed to see him. I'm telling you it was no big deal. In fact, send Iwaki in here so I can let him know what happen. My mistake is not telling him. This is my fault, not Rod's."

"Okay, I'll have Iwaki come back here so the two of you can talk." He walks to the door and follows Morgan out. Katou walks over to the bar and pours himself a drink, sits and waits for Iwaki.

XXXXXXX

Ryan and Morgan arrive at the table and he goes straight to Paula saying, "Why didn't you come to the office and let me know you were here." She looks up at him smiling, "I thought you were busy, so I decided to wait, beside I'm here with everyone else. Look, Iwaki brought his sister with them tonight, her name is Aya."

Ryan smiles at her and introduces Morgan. Aya smiles up at him thinking, the men here were super hot and taken, what a bummer.

He looks over at Iwaki, "She looks like you, only she's pretty." Iwaki laughs, "I would hope so. Where is Katou, I thought he wanted to talk to you? What happen to him?" He looks around the room and back at Ryan.

"He's still in my office and I think he wants to speak with you." Iwaki asks, "Is he okay, because he did leave rather abruptly?"

"He's okay; he just needs to talk to you that's all, so go talk to him. Then the two of you come back, so you don't miss the show Marc has lined up for us."

Taki says, "He probably wants to talk about dinner, so go already. By the way where is Marc, I think I'll go find him?" He and Iwaki get up and leave the table going in opposite directions.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki knocks on the door, goes in, and sees Katou sitting on the sofa with a drink in his hand. He looks up at Iwaki, "Would you like a drink Iwaki, I'll get you one."

Iwaki gives him a lopsided grin, "Is everything okay Katou, Morgan and Ryan said you want to talk to me. However, I think you want to tell me something instead…am I right?"

Katou looks up at Iwaki trying to read his expression, to see if he is upset with him. He cannot tell how he is feeling but he is kind of smiling. He takes a sip of his drink, "Come…sit next to me, please."

Iwaki looks down, "No, I think I'll stand for this." He puts his hands in his pockets and looks down at Katou. "So, what is it you want to tell me? Is it about your dinner with the waiter? This must have happen when you were picking out the bed. Were the two of you together then? I seem to remember you telling me; you might not have dinner alone…didn't you. Now, I see you didn't and you had dinner with him, explain to me how this happen." He stands with his hands in his pocket and a frown on his face.

Katou sips his drink and sets it down before looking up at Iwaki, "Well, for one thing, I didn't plan on having dinner with him. Since you were eating out, I decided to have dinner alone, in a restaurant in the mall, since I was already there. I looked up from the menu, he was standing by the salad bar, and he came over to say hello."

"We got to talking and he was alone so we decided to eat together at the same table. He told me his brother worked at the place and that he is interested in voice acting. I didn't tell him but you cook better than he does and he's a chef. I had forgotten all about it, honestly. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it. Will you forgive me?"

Iwaki shakes his head, "I knew it had to be something like that. I do trust you Katou. However, I need to know ahead of time and not by you blurting it out like that. You should know I'll be upset when I don't know what's going on. Nothing you do surprises me at this point. You never think about what you're doing, you just do it. I know I have to get used to it but its hard sometimes. The reason I worry is because I know other people might want to take advantage."

Katou smiles and stands, looking in Iwaki's face coyly. "I know I have to be careful in everything I do but you will never lose me, I promise you that." He puts his arms around Iwaki, kissing him on the lips.

"Let's go back with the others; the show should be starting soon. I don't want them to worry about us being back here, but I would like another kiss before we head out." Iwaki gives him a wanton look.

"It will be my pleasure sweetheart." He takes Iwaki's face between his hands and kisses him, sliding his tongue inside his mouth. He puts his arms around Katou's waist and pulls him forward sliding his hands down his tight, tan, leather covered ass. He grips his hips grinding into him seductively as he feels Katou getting hard and straining against his pants. Iwaki puts his hand between them and whispers in his ear, "Does that feel good Katou?"

He stops long enough to say yes in a husky voice. Iwaki tells him good and pulls away. He looks down at Katou's pants, looks up at him, and says, "This is why I don't want you with anyone else. You're to easily arouse."

He turns and heads for the door. Katou stands with a surprised look on his face, "Wait, where are you going Iwaki, don't leave me like this!" Iwaki turns, "You need to learn how to control yourself. You knew we couldn't do anything when you kissed me, so get yourself together and let's go."

"The only person that can get me like this is you! I am physically incapable of being turned on by anyone, but you. So, don't say that and come over here for a minute." Katou has his hand in front of his pants stroking his growing erection.

Iwaki laughs, "Nope, I'm not coming with you anywhere. I don't trust you, you pervert." He laughs and grabs the doorknob and Katou pounces on him. He grabs Iwaki from behind and he bends over laughing at Katou. "Okay, okay I'll help you this one time okay?" Katou lets him go and locks the door. He gives his lover a passion filled look as he walks over towards him.

Iwaki goes over to the sofa and tells him to remove his pants and sit down. Katou removes his pants and sits back on the sofa with his erection standing straight up dripping slightly. Iwaki gets down on his knees and takes him in his mouth. He is bobbing his head up and down as Katou slides his fingers through his hair, moaning in the back of his throat, "Yes Iwaki …that's it…don't stop…you're good Iwaki, yes." He calls out his name and puts his arm across his mouth to stop his screams. He can feel his body quiver from the pleasure Iwaki is giving him.

He tries to get Iwaki up before he cums but it's too late and he shoots right into his mouth and down his throat. His body shudders as he calms down and lets out a groan of relief. Iwaki wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, "Do you feel better now?"

Katou opens his eyes, "Much better, yeah…so much better. I hope you don't mind but I couldn't help myself, every time you touch me I'm ready to…I'm sorry Iwaki."

"Why are you apologizing, I like hearing you say that, I know you mean it. Now get dressed so we can go out to the set." Katou sits up, "Hand me my pants please. I have to catch my breath before I get up."

Iwaki shakes his head and hands him his pants, "You will be alright won't you? We left Aya with a bunch of strangers." Katou says, "Oh yeah you're right, I forgot all about her, being worried about you. I know they will treat her okay." He gets up and runs his fingers through his hair, "How do I look, is my hair okay?" Iwaki looks at him, smoothes his hair back on the side, and says he looks fine so they head out.

XXXXXXX

Taki walks up behind Marc, "How long are you going to be here before the show starts?" the older man turns and smiles at him as he strokes his arm. He turns back and tells the leader that he will introduce them in a few minutes. "What's wrong, you miss me?"

"Of course I do. Also, I want to tell you, Traci is here but I don't think anyone told her about the fight between you and Noah, she hasn't mentioned it."

"There is only a few of us that knows, Ryan of course and Colin knows. Ryan asked him not to tell anyone. We didn't know if you wanted everyone to know. Besides, it's your story to tell, not ours. Noah will probably put a spin on it if he tells her first. I'm thinking about barring him from the club, although I haven't spoken to Ryan or Morgan about it. I feel sorry for her having to be with someone like that. What he did to you was not about love but about power. I hope you know the difference. If he loves you, he wouldn't have frightened you like he did."

"Yeah, I was scared until you got there. Another thing I want to tell you is, he sometimes carries a gun. I don't want you to confront him alone, okay?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, believe me. I don't have a death wish but I will not run from him either." Taki reaches up and touches his face, "I don't expect you to run, I just want you to know. He may have stopped for all I know but I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you so much that if anything happen because of me, I would be devastated. So please be careful, okay?"

Marc kisses him on top of the head, "Don't worry, and now go back to your seat. I'll be there in a few minutes, as soon as I introduce our special guest, okay?" Taki says, "I'll order you a drink so don't be to long." He turns walks over to Rod and back to the table.

XXXXXXX

When Taki gets to the table, he is happy to see, Connie and Kyle have made it and Iwaki and Katou are back. He takes his seat next to Connie and says hello to them.

Rod comes over to the table, "I'm here to see if anyone wants a drink before the show starts." He has the same big smile so Katou looks around and sees there are other waiters getting orders too. He looks at him smiling and everyone gives him his or her orders.

Ryan says, "You've got to admit he is on top of his job, isn't he?"

"Well I can't argue with you on that, he is good at it." Katou grins, as Rod leaves to fill everyone's order.

"As long as he keeps my glass full, I have no complaints. Are you enjoying being out with your big brother, Aya?" She laughs at Iwaki then tells him, "I am having a good time, everyone is so nice here."

Traci says, "Well it's easy being nice to someone like you. How long will you be in town?" She tells them about her plans to find a job and make this her home.

Traci smiles and looks at Paula, "Maybe we can find a job for her if it doesn't pan out." Paula looks at her partner, "We can talk about that later. Tonight is for fun, fun, fun."

"For you maybe, I miss Mitchell and wish he were here. I wanted to have him here but, oh never mind." She sighs as she sits back in her seat.

Taki looks at her with his mouth open and closes it thinking she must have heard about what Noah has done.

Katou looks at her, "I thought you and Noah had worked things out. I'm sorry about that Traci but good luck to you and Mitchell." She smiles at Katou, "Thanks but I haven't talked to Noah yet, so I guess it's a little premature to say anything now. I haven't heard from him since he left on Wednesday. If you run into him don't say anything, okay?"

He pats her hand, "It seems as though you've made up your mind already haven't you?" She says, "Yeah, pretty much so because I miss him already and we've only been together, a few days."

Katou is smiling at her when he looks up and spots Mitchell coming down the aisle, "You know Traci, I think your wish has been granted."

She looks at him and is about to say something when Mitchell walks up behind her and puts his hands on her shoulders. She turns and looks up into his smiling face. He leans down and kisses her on the side of her face. She puts her hand up, "When did you get back, sit down." He laughs, "My overnight bag is still in the car, I didn't want to go home and miss my chance with you."

Iwaki and Katou exchange looks and Katou shakes his head. He whispers in Iwaki's ear, "Well, well I think Noah is really going to be disappointed when he comes home."

"Noah did say he is in love with both of them. I guess she made his mind up for him." Rod comes with their drinks as Marc is making his announcement he looks over at Mitchell, "Would you like a brandy tonight sir?"

"Why yes I would, thank you." Rod smiles, "Right away." He turns, leaves, and Katou says, "See he's nice to everybody, not just me! I love it, love it."

Everyone laughs at him as he sips his drink. Iwaki hits him lightly on the back of the head and he says ouch! Katou puts his head on his lover's shoulder, "It's the truth, he doesn't like me, I told all of you but no one believed me. Now you all can see."

Rod comes back with a brandy for Mitchell, "I took the liberty of giving you a double shot because we won't be taking orders while the show is on okay?" He looks up at him, "Thanks man, good looking out. Ryan you have some fantastic people working here. This guy needs a raise."

Rod steals a look at Katou who is gazing in Iwaki's face and smiling up at him listening to something he is telling him. He turns away looking a little disappointed and heads back to the bar. He watches as Marc finishes his announcement, takes a drink to the table for him, and leaves.

Iwaki is watching as he looks over his shoulder trying to catch a glimpse of Katou. He stares at Rod until he looks over and sees him, Rod tries to smile at Iwaki but it is of no use. Iwaki has a look on his face that could melt steel. Rod turns and hurries behind the bar.

Katou looks at Iwaki, turns and then turns back, "What in the world are you staring at? You look really pissed off, did something happen?" He smiles at Katou, "No, there's nothing wrong, everything is fine. Let's listen to the band." He puts his arm on the back of Katou's seat and he leans back as if he is in Iwaki's arms. Marc comes to the table and sits next to Taki who moves over to make room for him. He rubs Taki on the back, sits next to him, and picks up his drink sipping on it.

Marc whispers in his ear, "Aren't you glad you came out tonight instead of sitting at home hiding?" Taki says, "Yes I am, love, but do you see Traci with Mitchell? She says she is leaving Noah. Maybe we don't have to tell her what he tried to do to me."

"I'll never understand your compassion for him, even after everything he has done to you. I won't say anything; I'll leave it up to you to decide if you want her to know, okay?"

"Thank you Marc, I appreciate you saying that, but I could care less if she found out. Actually, I think I'll tell her tonight after the show. This is something she needs to know. Why should I be the only one burden with his shit? I'm not his property, I belong with you."

Marc looks at him with his mouth open, "You never cease to surprise me, Taki. Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

XXXXXXX

The band starts up, the music is flowing smoothly, and everyone is looking at the stage. The band is playing some Miles Davis, as Noah slips in, slides up to the bar, and looks over at the table where everyone is sitting. He can see Traci, next to Mitchell and he has his arm around her playing with her hair, twirling it around his finger.

Noah is livid! He thinks, Marc has probably told Traci about the fight over Taki. That's probably why she is with him tonight. He looks over at Taki as he lies back on Marc's chest. That's the kind of affection he wants in public. He does not care who knows he is gay because he's loved for who he is.

Marc gives him everything he wants and more. He's spoiling him to the point that he doesn't want anything to do with Noah. Noah, who will keep their love under lock and key, away from prying eyes. Marc's love is freedom and light. Noah's love is captivity and darkness. He looks over at Taki and knows he will never go back in the dark again.

Noah feels its Marc's fault, Taki rejects him. In addition, Marc has the nerve to put his hands on him! He will make him pay for that and maybe beat him to a bloody pulp, he is just that angry. He feels like everything that has happen to him, is somehow Marc's fault. He cannot see he is the cause of his own problems.

He sips on his drink and watches the table intently, plotting, hoping he can get to Marc. The dark haired man wants to pay him back for the black eye he has given him. He had to leave New York early since he could not do his presentations. He had to hand it off to someone else because of his face.

This is Marc's fault also; yes, he is going to pay for this humiliation to his reputation. Taking Taki will not be enough for him; he needs to do more to him. Noah feels as though he is the man to do it. He sits at the end of the bar, watching them, waiting to strike at Marc.

As he sits plotting against Marc, Rod looks over at him and thinks, he recognizes him. He stares at him and it comes to him, he is the one that usually sits at the table with the owners.

Rod eases over to Noah, "How are you this evening, Sir?" Noah looks over at him, "Do I know you?" Rod smiles, "Perhaps not, I'm the one that usually take your order when you're at the owner's table. I could take you over there when they have a break in the set. I know they don't want anyone moving around when they're playing."

Noah looks at him over the top of his dark glasses, "I don't want to disturb them right now. I'll sit here and enjoy my drink until the set is over. Tell me, is everyone paired off at the owner's table?"

Rod looks in the direction of the table, "You know it looks that way but there are an uneven number of people, why?"

Noah sips his drink, "I'm just curious that's all, it looks like there is someone that I haven't met. The young woman with the raven hair, she looks new. I guess she's with the guy in the gold shirt, what is his name again? Mitchell isn't it?"

Rod looks at him and says yes. He tells Noah if he wants him to escort him over to the table all he has to do is ask and walks away. Noah thinks to himself, he will send her a drink and then go to the table. He sits at the bar and thinks of a way, he is going to get back at Marc and Traci.

XXXXXXX

Kyle has his arm around Connie as he looks around the bar. He sees a man in sunglasses looking at their table. He turns back to the band wondering why he looks so familiar. He turns back and sees that he is still watching them instead of the show. Connie notices his attention wandering and whispers. "What is it, is something wrong?"

"Not really, I think someone is watching us but, it's nothing." He pulls her closer to him, "For a moment I thought it was Noah in sunglasses, but I could be wrong."

She says where. He looks towards the end of the bar and she follows with out turning her head. She looks up at him, "That is Noah; I wonder why he is at the bar and not storming over here?" She leans forward, touches Traci on the shoulder, and whispers that Noah is at the bar and he is looking at table.

She turns towards the bar and at the same time, he puts his head down, picks up his drink, and takes a sip. She turns her head back around and looks straight ahead. "When did he get here, is he going to start a scene?"

Mitchell looks at her and ask if she is okay and she tells him she has just seen Noah at the bar sitting alone. Marc looks up when he hears Noah's name and looks at Traci, saying, "Did you say Noah is here?"

"Yes he's at the end of the bar in sunglasses. I wonder why he's wearing them at night in a dark place. He'll probably come over here when the show is over though. I guess I'll tell him tonight, I'm with Mitchell."

Mitchell pats her hand, "I'll be with you when you tell him love, and he'll just have to understand." Marc looks at Mitchell and whispers, "I doubt that, he doesn't like to let go of something he wants that easily, does he Taki?"

"Yeah you're right but…maybe he won't do to her what he does to me." Traci looks over at him whispering, "What are you talking about, the drugging incident? No he won't have the chance to do that to me."

Mitchell says, "If he even thinks about pulling that kind of shit with Traci, I'll kill him."

Marc smirks, "I wish that was all he did, but it gets much worse than that." She turns and looks at Marc and Taki with a puzzled look on her face.

"No one told me anything he has done, besides the drugs he used on Taki. If there is something else, you should have said something. I don't condone they way he has treated you these past few weeks. So tell me what else has happen now?"

Taki looks at Marc, "Why don't you tell her, I can't even talk about it right now."

Ryan looks over at them saying in a low voice, "What's going on over there, did something happen?" Connie looks at Paula, "Noah is at the bar watching us. Why, I don't know."

They turn towards the bar and see him sitting there. He looks at them raises his glass and does a mock bow, with a smile on his face. Traci says, "Don't worry about it Taki, I can hear it from the horse's mouth."

Mitchell says, "Would you like to go alone or do you want me to go with you?" She smiles at him, "I can do this alone he won't hurt me, I'm sure of it." Marc chuckles, "Now you sound as naïve as Taki, he said the same thing until I came in and pulled Noah off him."

He picks up his drink, takes a sip, and sets it down saying, "Ask him what happen to his eye?"

"When did you two get into a fight? He left town on Wednesday and he was fine then." Taki looks at her, "He didn't leave town until midnight Traci. I'm sure you can guess where he went when he left you."

"He went to you? That pig, I would have never thought he was capable of something like that. I know he still has feelings for you but I never thought he would be this low. I'm sorry Taki, I didn't know."

"What are you apologizing for; it's not your fault. Noah is responsible for his own actions not you. I trusted him and I was wrong but I won't make that mistake again."

She looks over at Noah and he looks back at her smiling. She thinks he certainly looks smug as if he is proud of himself. She decides she is not going to him after all. If he is watching them, he already knows she is with Mitchell and there is no need to confront him. She turns from the bar, picks up her drink, and thinks he is the one that should watch out for her. If he tries anything, she will not hesitate to blow his ass away.

XXXXXXX

TBC


	34. Confrontations

**Selfish Lovers 34**

Everyone is having fun at the Jazz Club and Noah is alone...

XXXXXXX

Noah thinks, _"So much for the element of surprise_." They are such a smug bunch but he does have some friends among them. When he explains to her about him being led on by Taki, she will understand and forgive him. She cannot possibly care more for Mitchell than she does him. He smiles as he lets his mind wander.

He doesn't see Iwaki as he comes up to him. He looks up, smiles and says, "You are the last person I would expect to come over to me. What's up man?" He puts his hand out and Iwaki takes it and they shake hands.

He sits down next to him, "Why are you sitting here alone, in dark glasses Noah? I know you see Traci with Mitchell, so what gives?" Noah calls the bartender over and orders fresh drinks for the both of them.

"What did you do this time Noah; I hope it isn't anything you can't come back from." Iwaki watches him with his head tilted to the side.

Noah gets the drinks from the bartender says thanks and turns to Iwaki, "I think I really blew it this time and overplayed my hand. Now, I don't have either one of them. I blame Marc for my problems and I know I'm right but I've lost Traci too. Marc and I got into a fight about Taki and now he is feeling like the big hero. I don't know how I'm going to fix it but I'll think of something." He takes a sip of his drink as he looks over at the table.

"Did it ever occur to you, maybe Taki doesn't want to be with you and he really likes being with Marc? Traci may know how you feel about Taki. Maybe she is hurting inside and wants a change with Mitchell. You know how these rebound relationships are. All you have to do is give her some time to cool down and she might forgive you."

He looks at Iwaki and pulls his glasses down, "Do you see this man! Do you really think she can forgive me, after seeing me look like this over another man?!"

Iwaki looks at his face in shock, "When did this happen? Are you saying Taki hit you?"

Noah chuckles, "No, that angel couldn't hurt a fly, that's why I want him so much. He's the gentlest person I know. He could never do this to me or anyone else, it was Marc. He saw us kissing and he cold cocked me, but I got in a few good punches myself. I didn't know he was coming back so soon or I wouldn't have been there. It's not as if he didn't let me in, I didn't force myself in on him. The man was happy to see me but Marc got jealous and went off. Taki asked me to leave, so I gave him his keys and left. I should never have gone over to say good bye to him."

Iwaki pats him on the shoulder, gets up, swallowing his drink, "You need to talk to Traci since they probably told her something entirely different. Maybe she needs to hear this from your perspective."

He turns and walks back to the table and sits down next to Katou, "Call your personal waiter over and get me another drink…please." Katou puts his arm around him, "I've already ordered you a drink, funny man." He hands Iwaki his double shot and shakes his head. He looks over at Aya, "Are you having fun yet?"

She looks at him and laughs, "Of course I am, this is more exciting than a road show. Do you people have this much drama all the time?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Katou sighs and puts his head on his lover's shoulder.

"Well, I can't wait to visit again." She looks around and laughs.

Iwaki shakes his head as he joins her in laughter, "I'm going to the men's room, I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you if you don't mind." The blonde gets up and follows Iwaki out. He waves to Noah at the bar and he waves back, glad everyone isn't upset with him because of the run in with Marc. He thinks maybe he should go to the table and talk to Traci like Iwaki said.

XXXXXXX

Traci looks over at Paula, "Did you know about the fight between Noah and Marc?" Paula looks at Ryan and says no. He looks at Marc, "So you decided to tell her what happen?" Colin picks up his drink, sips it, and looks away. Kyle says, "Marc, you and Noah got into a fight? Why didn't someone tell me? I would love to have seen that."

Connie hits him on the arm, "You are just like a kid sometimes." Marc says, "Taki didn't want to make a big deal of it since it was about him."

Mitchell says, "See Traci, you got out just in time didn't you?" Everyone starts talking at once and Taki puts his hand at his forehead and gets up. "I'm going to your office Marc, I'm getting a headache."

Aya gets up, "I'll go with you. You shouldn't be alone."

Marc stands, "I'll go with him so don't worry yourself, Aya. She looks over at him, "I don't mind and you do have the band to see too, right? Why don't you have a seat and I'll go with him."

She turns, slides her arm through Taki's arm and they go in the back. Marc is standing there watching them as they leave, "She's a bossy little thing isn't she?" Ryan says, "Yeah, it seems so. I think she will be good for Taki right now. She doesn't know what is going on and you're to upset as it is with Noah, to be objective. I didn't know Taki was so fragile. No wonder you're always taking off work to be with him."

Marc rubs the back of his neck, "That's not it man, he's just still in shock that Noah would try hurting him the way he did. When I got to the penthouse, he was screaming for him to stop. You know he's no match for some one as large as Noah."

Traci gets up, "I've heard enough!" She turns and walks in Noah's direction. Mitchell stands up to follow her and Paula tells him, "No, leave her, she can handle Noah. You can watch her from here. He will never do anything to Traci. If he does I'll cut his throat where he stands."

She picks up her drink, quietly looking in their direction. Everyone sits back in silence. Marc picks up his drink, steals a look at Paula, and thinks what kind of person is she. He knows they are best friends but this is something entirely different. He'll ask Ryan about her later because she seems kind of cold bloodied right now.

Connie smiles, "Now that Traci is talking to Noah, maybe we can find out when you guys are going to have your own show?" Kyle looks at her, laughing, "You sure know how to change a subject don't you baby?"

"Well I want to know also." Morgan pouts. "Marc you're the event planner, so what do you say?" He looks at Morgan, finds a smile for her, and shakes his head. "That depends on Taki but I think we're all up to speed wouldn't you say guys?"

Kyle says, "Well, we were waiting on Katou to learn how to step and if the last time he was on the floor is any indication of his skills, I'll say we're ready."

Connie laughs, "Oh yeah, the night he danced with everyone on the floor. He did look good spinning from one couple to the other. Even with me dancing with him and Iwaki, it was a sight to see. To bad you can't put something like that in there, with everyone trading off on partners."

Paula is still watching Traci but she is listening to the conversation around her. She glances at Ryan, "Ryan that sounds like a good idea, what you think?" He smiles, "I'm with you baby whatever you want to do is fine. Just don't cut my throat, okay? He picks up his drink, takes a sip, then looks around the table, and says, "What! …she can do whatever she wants, as far as I'm concerned."

Paula laughs and slaps him on the arm. "Just for that we are going to put it in. No changing your mind, now that I have scared you to do my will." He laughs, "I'll do your will any day, baby." He leans over and kisses her on the mouth as she laughs with him.

Everyone looks at them and Marc says, "I hope you two are kidding because she is kind of scary to me." Paula laughs, "I didn't mean it literally Marc. It's a figure of speech, you crazy man."

Morgan looks at him, "I suppose you think only men can be strong and not women? This is the twenty-first century after all. We don't always need your help or need to be rescued." She picks up her glass, "Where is that waiter when you need him?"

Colin looks around, spots Rod, and lifts his glass. Rod looks at everyone as if he is counting and talks to the bartender. He comes over a few minutes later with drinks for everyone. He looks around for Katou and doesn't see him so he clears the table with the intention to watch for the others. Morgan is watching him as he clears the table and looks around. She has a feeling he is looking for Katou. She picks up her drink and decides to speak with him about Katou anyway.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki and Katou are washing their hands when he turns to Iwaki, "What is the deal with Noah? You two look as though you were having a deep discussion a while ago. Was it private or something?"

"Even if he asks me not to tell anyone, I wouldn't keep it from you. He was telling me his side of the story. Somehow, I don't believe him because he's blaming Marc for his actions. Don't get me wrong, I still don't think much of Marc, but I feel he cares for Taki. If he and Noah had a fight, I'm pretty sure it was to protect Taki. I'm glad, Traci got away when she did."

Katou dries his hands, "I feel bad now, since I am the one that talked her into giving him another chance. I had no idea he was trying to take Taki from Marc. I guess it never occurred to him; Taki might really care for Marc. He can be very attentive to your needs."

Iwaki stops and looks at Katou with his eyes narrowed at him. Katou looks up, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He turns back to the mirror and runs his fingers thru his hair and smiles at Iwaki. The older man walks over and pulls his arm "You think you're funny don't you?"

Katou pulls away, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Come on let's go back to the table." Iwaki spins him around and pins him to the door.

He puts one hand on the wall beside his head, "Do you care to explain your little remark for me, so I understand also."

Katou laughs, "Oh Iwaki, you know I'm teasing you. You need to lighten up some. Can't you take a joke? I was kidding… but he is into Taki and you have to admit that yourself. At least he has left me alone and that is what you want…isn't it?"

He leans forward and gives Iwaki a wet kiss on the mouth, "Now quit being so sensitive and lets go." He puts his hand down and hits him on the back of the head and they go back to the table. Katou is rubbing his head and glaring at Iwaki when they arrive at the table.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki looks around and says to no one in particular, "What happen to my sister?" Marc tells him, "She went in the back with Taki. I hope its okay with you. He's a little upset at what's being going on."

Iwaki glares at him and Katou pipes up with, "That's fine isn't it Iwaki? We don't mind a bit…do we?" He is giving Iwaki a warning, not to take it out on Marc.

He relaxes, "I hope Taki is okay Marc and of course I don't mind." He looks around the table and before he can say anything. Rod comes over with drinks for him and Katou. This time, he gives Iwaki his drink first, backing away quickly.

Katou starts laughing after he leaves and whispers, "You must have scared him Iwaki." He looks at Katou, "Good, it's about time, I'm tired of the way he's been so _'attentive'_ to you. It seems everyone wants to make sure you're happy and not have to wait to long, for anything around here."

He picks up his glass, takes a sip, and turns to Marc, "How long have they been gone? Don't you think you should make sure he's okay? He doesn't know my sister and he is with you."

Marc looks at him over the rim of his glass, "Your sister told me to have a seat and she would take care of him. I guess it runs in the family huh?"

Iwaki looks down at his drink, "I see, sorry about that. She can be somewhat stubborn when she wants to be. I think you still need to go back there yourself." He looks Marc in the face, "Send Aya out here and tell her I said not to interfere."

Marc gets up, "Thanks man, she kind of scares me but I will tell her what you said." He takes off for the backroom leaving Iwaki and Katou smiling at each other.

Katou leans over to his lover, "Do you think she is going to be upset with you about this?" Iwaki says, "Don't tell me you're afraid of her to? Man, you people are a bunch of wusses. She's too small to be afraid of, give me a break."

"I don't think it has anything to do with size, she might be just intimidating to him. Oh yeah, I'm not afraid of her at all, I think she's sweet."

Paula looks at them, "We're here too, you guys are always whispering over there. What are you two up to now?" They look at each other and both say _'Nothing'_ and start laughing.

XXXXXXX

Traci walks over to the end of the bar and greets Noah. He stands up and offers her the seat Iwaki has vacated. She sits down, "When did you get back in town?" He calls the bartender over and orders her a drink. He then turns to her, "I just got in tonight. I didn't go by your house because I checked in a hotel downtown. How are you, I see you've admitted your feelings for Mitchell. So the two of you are a couple now?"

He sips his drink as he watches her and she answers with, "I see you have finally admitted your feelings for Taki also. Are you happy now? Is this what you want?" She thanks the bartender for the drink and looks at Noah.

He smiles at her, "It's just as I thought, Marc has been filling your head with lies about me. I am not trying to have Taki, but I can understand how you would come to that conclusion. It's all a misunderstanding on his part, and I didn't hang around to explain it to him. Did he tell you he hit me when I wasn't looking?"

He takes his glasses off, lets her see his face, and slides them back on. He turns and picks up his glass and sips on his drink. She looks at him smiling, "You know how he feels about Taki and when he saw you trying to rape his lover he was angry. I would have hit you to, no I take that back, I would have tried to kill you."

"He said I tried to rape Taki? Traci you should know me better than that. When have I ever forced myself on you? Why would I want to rape Taki? Better still, how do you rape a man? Come on now, I know you couldn't believe something like that about me. I can't see myself trying to have anyone that doesn't want me. I have never been that desperate in my life. Taki is, after all, a man you know. I bet he isn't the one that told you any of this. He would never lie on me like that."

"You really do live in your own little world, don't you Noah. While Marc was talking, Taki was sitting right there and he didn't deny anything Marc said. It's bad enough, you drugged him but you lied to me. You thought you would have time to see him before you left and you were busted. I'm through with your lies and excuses for your behavior. I have decided to be with Mitchell, since he seems interested in just me. He has never been with a man so he does have that going for him as far as I'm concerned. I'm really disappointed in you Noah; I didn't know you could stoop this low."

"Taki is handsome but you need to control yourself. I used to see the looks you would give him. Marc and I knew it was a matter of time before you made your move. That's why I choose Mitchell, you do understand don't you, Noah?"

"I'm not worried about your new boyfriend Traci, because he will never love you the way I love you. You'll find out you still care for me and we'll be back together before long. I can wait for your infatuation with him to be over, because I'm not giving up on us."

She stares at him and stands up, "I have to go; my date is waiting, good-bye Noah." She turns thinking she is walking away from her past with Noah to her future with Mitchell.

XXXXXXX

Marc taps on the door and walks into his office. Taki and Aya are sitting on the sofa, when she turns, "I didn't know this is the dancer, Taki Sagano, why didn't someone mention it to me. I'm a big fan of his, I knew he looked familiar but he is more handsome in person."

Marc chuckles, "Your brothers are looking for you right now, but I'm sure you'll get a chance to talk to him later, okay?"

"Yes of course, please excuse me and I hope everything works out for you, you deserve to be happy, the both of you." She pats Marc's arm on her way out and leave the two of them alone pulling the door up quietly behind her.

He walks over, pulls Taki up from the sofa, and speaks in a low voice. "Now, why are you acting like some one stole your favorite toy? Pull yourself together, you're stronger than this. You're a man and you need to start acting like one. When I first met you, I thought you were a strong person. Did I do this to you baby? Am I the reason you are acting helpless now? Am I being to overprotective with you?"

Taki lifts his head and looks at his lover, "I like that you want to be here for me. Sometimes, I just want you to wrap me in your arms and tell me everything is going to be fine. I realize I have to take care of myself. I can't always depend on you for my happiness, I know all that but it's just…it's easier to have you do it instead. I'm sorry Marc; from now on I'll stand up for myself."

Marc shakes his head, "Taki that is not what I meant, I'll always protect you no matter what. It's that I don't want you running away from the truth anymore, okay?"

Taki reaches up, pulls Marc's head down, and kisses him and he puts his arms around the younger man's waist, "Are you going to come back out now and show them, you're not afraid of Noah being here? I can have him thrown out if you like." Taki smiles, "I bet you would, but no, don't do that, I'll be fine, so let's go back."

XXXXXXX

Traci makes it back to the table and sits down. Mitchell leans over to her and asks if she is okay to which she replies yes. Aya has arrived also and Iwaki asks her if she wants another drink and she says yes. Katou is talking to Colin about some shots that he took of some other voice actors and asks if he can come watch him do the photo shoot for Taki.

"Sure the shoot doesn't start until four, so do you think you can be there by then?" Katou tells him that he is leaving work early on Monday and he will definitely be there. He turns to Aya and asks if she wants to join them and she looks at Iwaki and he nods at her and she says yes.

"If you're with Katou, I don't have to worry about you being alone. The shoot sounds like a lot of fun but do not act like a groupie, okay?"

Katou puts his arm around her, "How about you meet me at my studio after your interview. We can have a late lunch before we head over to the shoot. How does that sound sweetheart?"

She looks up at him with a twinkle in her eye, "That sounds great Katou; maybe I'll be mistaken for your girlfriend or something." Iwaki chokes on his drink, "You want someone to think you're his girlfriend?"

Everyone around the table laugh and Paula says, "I think that's cute, at least he won't break her heart."

Morgan smiles, "As long as she knows he's taken I don't see a problem." Traci shakes her head, "Aya, Katou is easy to fall for so watch your step."

"Don't tell her something like that; she'll think you're serious. Don't listen to them; you can pretend all you want, right Iwaki?" He looks over at Iwaki and winks while he has his arm around her.

Iwaki shakes his head, "Just make sure she has a good time. I know she was disappointed when she got here so this should be fun for her. Just don't get any ideas, okay?" They all laugh but the ones that know how Iwaki is about Katou, know he is not playing, even if it is his sister.

XXXXXXX

Taki and Marc arrive at the table and Taki takes a seat while Marc goes to the stage to announce the band's second set. Aya turns to him telling him, she is going to be at his photo shoot. He smiles at her and says that sounds great. Traci looks over at him and gives him a smile and he smiles back at her saying he never meant to cause her any pain.

"You didn't do anything to me, so don't feel responsible for his actions. He did help me decide to keep this man in my life. So I feel like I came out ahead in the deal." Mitchell puts his arm around her and kisses her on the side of her ear.

Taki laughs with her and Mitchell joins in with, "Amen to that."

Taki looks around, Noah catches his eye, and he turns his head and then turns back. He stares at Noah as he raises his glass to him. He looks back at him and smiles. He leans over to Traci and points at Noah she turns in his direction and they give him a joint smile and turn away together.

She tells Taki, "Good for you Taki, don't ever allow anyone to intimidate you."

Taki is feeling much better about himself. He knows Traci is not blaming him for the way Noah has been acting. However, Noah is not going to let him off the hook that easily. He sits back, picks up his drink, and waits for Marc to join him.

Mitchell whispers in Traci's ear, "Are you coming home with me or do you want me to come with you tonight?" She answers with, "Are you thinking Noah will be at my place?"

He tells her yes and he doesn't want her to face him alone. She tells him, she will go with him tonight and he doesn't have to worry about her. He smiles at her and puts his arm around her chair. She leans back and thinks she must be slipping.

How can the man that told her she is his life, want a man instead of her? Something like this is bound to hurt any woman. Knowing the man you love, more than anything, did not love you the same way, has to hurt. If he had stabbed her in the heart, it could not have hurt any worse.

XXXXXXX

Noah is watching the people at the table. He is wondering if he should go to Traci's house and wait on her. He still has clothes there and the key, so if he is there it should not be a surprise to them.

Taki will have to wait for now but he knows he can get him back also. He'll just bide his time and let them cool off for now. Having both of them is still something he knows he can do given the right circumstances. This is something he is determined to do.

He watches as Marc goes to the stage, announces the band, and then steps down. He is watching so intently that when he stops by the table and continues on his way he can't believe his eyes. It looks as though he is going to the men's room alone. He waits to see if Taki is going to get up and notices he is watching the band as they start their cover set of, Wes Montgomery. He eases out of his seat and follows Marc.

XXXXXXX

Marc is walking to the sink to wash his hands when Noah walks in. As he looks up in the mirror, Noah is closing the door behind him. He leans against the door with his arms folded, watching Marc. He turns his head around looks at Noah and turns backs to the sink washing his hands.

"I guess you think you've won now, eh Marc?" Marc can hear the sneer in his voice without looking in his face.

Marc chuckles, "I'm wasn't aware Taki is a prize we are competing for, Noah. If that is the way you see him, no wonder he doesn't want to have anything to do with you."

Noah pushes off the door and glares at him, "I don't think of him that way at all! I know he is an extraordinary person and you are not good enough for him! You will never understand how he feels inside, you bastard!"

Marc folds his arms across his chest, looking at Noah with malice in his stormy eyes, "Oh, and you do? You know he likes to have someone force themselves on him, that he likes to be drugged, is that what you're telling me. You don't know him at all and you have to be a fucking lunatic, if that's what you believe!"

Noah frowns at him, "I have already apologized for that shit and he forgave me, so you talking about that have no merit. I told you before I would take Taki from you if Traci ever left me. Now I guess I have to show you that I am a man of my word. So be prepared for the fight of your life. If you think I'm going to give up on Taki you are sadly mistaken. I know Taki wants me even if he tells you something different."

He takes a step towards Marc in a threatening manner, "He will always want me! I am the first man he has ever loved and I am the one he clings to!" He glares at Marc, "Does he cry out for you Marc, has he ever cried in your arms after you've made love to him? You know what you don't have to answer that, I don't need to know because I don't care. The only thing I care about is Taki and I will have him and you can believe that or not."

Marc snickers, "You know what, go ahead and try. With everything you've done to him, if he wants someone like you, then the both of you deserve each other. You see Noah, Taki has told me how he feels about me and if he lied, I'll find out soon enough."

He is about to leave when he turns around, "Oh, and another thing, I won't allow him to cry about anything, when he's with me. Tears do not turn me on when it comes to Taki. He is someone I always want smiling, especially after we have made love. You must be one sadistic bastard to want him crying in your arms."

He walks past Noah turns, gives him one final look, and walks out the door. Noah looks back at him with daggers in his eyes and a sneer on his face. "This is not the end, you asshole!" However, Marc has already left and his rant is ignored.

XXXXXX

Marc goes back to the table and eases in his seat, next to Taki. He puts his arm around his chair and kisses him on the side of his ear. Taki looks at him and smiles saying nothing because he knows Marc doesn't care who sees him displaying affection in public. This is one of the reasons he loves him so much. He leans back and puts his head on Marc's shoulder listening to the music.

Marc whispers in his ear, "You enjoying yourself, babe?"

Taki says, "As long as we're here together I'll always have a good time. Uh, Marc, were you talking with Noah in the men's room just now?"

Marc says yes and Taki asks is everything okay. Marc tells him Noah is on the same old thing. In addition, they had an argument over the fact he is no longer a part of his life.

"You know Taki he may still try to get to you. I need you to be strong when you see him. I don't know what's to that guy but he is determined to have you. Please be careful around him, okay?"

Taki tells him not to worry since he has no plans on being alone with him. "I'm not going to take any chances with him. He's not the man I knew back then. He's changed and I don't understand why he's acting this way. He has really surprised me to no end and it's scary the way he's acting. He acts as if I'm the one that let him go. Are you sure, you didn't do something to piss him off? He seems to want to take me from you, rather than have me on his arm, wouldn't you say?"

"I have no idea why he hates me; I've never done anything to him. However, if you want my option I think he's jealous, you're not falling all over him. He wants you back where you were three years ago, wanting only him. You must have really loved him back then for him to think, he has a chance with you now."

Taki turns and looks at him, "He will never have a chance with me. He's in my past and you are my future so let's enjoy the music and drop this subject. I'm tired of talking about him; he's such an idiot that we're wasting time even talking about him."

XXXXXXX

TBC


	35. After thoughts

**Selfish Lovers 35**

Later that night back at the loft…

XXXXXXX

Katou and Iwaki are in the living room with Aya having a nightcap when she says, "Kyo you have some pretty interesting friends and to think you know Taki Sagano, the ballroom dancer! Man, I think it's awesome! I got a chance to talk to him and as usual, your friends are the best-looking men around. I could just stay here forever. I can't wait to tell my friends that my brother knows Taki, everyone is just going to freak! This has got to be the best night of my life!"

Katou looks at her, looks at Iwaki, shakes his head at her and sips on his drink. Sitting on the sofa next to Iwaki, he watches Aya as she goes on and on about their night out. Katou runs his fingers through Iwaki's hair and whispers, "How long do you think she is going to keep this up?"

Iwaki whispers back, "I think she should be winding down soon. She was talking all the way home, don't forget. Besides this is her first time meeting someone famous, so let her enjoy it."

Katou chuckles, "I guess you're right, she does seem excided about it. So, who am I to spoil it?" She spins around and says, "Katou you are the voice of the samurai in '_The Demon Shogun'_ right?" Katou nods and she says she is the luckiest person in the world.

"I can't wait to go to the shoot with you on Monday, Katou. "Kyo, you're the best brother in the world!" She dances over to them, gives each one a kiss, and says goodnight. They watch as she floats off to her room and waits for her to close the door then look at each other and laugh.

"Let's go to bed, I'm tired, how about you?" Katou says, "Yeah, I'm beat too, right now all I want to do is sleep." Iwaki gets up and Katou follows. He checks to make sure the blinds on the window in their room are closed. Instead of a wall facing the living room he has a big pane of glass with blinds on the inside. When they were alone they would sometimes leave them open. With his sister being here, they need their privacy.

Iwaki pulls his shirt over his head and Katou comes up behind him. "Are you going to take a shower or wait until morning?"

The raven-haired man rubs his chest, "Can you sleep with me not taking a shower tonight?" Katou smiles at him, "You mean sleep next to your sweaty, musky, body all night. With you pressed up against me, holding me, as your scent, mingles with mine?"

"Uh, is that a yes because I can go and take one, if you think it will bother you to inhale my scent all night?" He looks in Katou's eyes as he runs his finger down his chest seductively.

Katou throws his pants on the chair, "I dare you." He is standing there in all his glory staring at Iwaki with lust in his eyes. Iwaki stands there looking at Katou and moistens his lips with the tip of his tongue. He smiles at Katou, "You are such a tease, aren't you?"

Katou turns, walks to the bed and leans back on his elbows and his legs spread open, "The last thing I mean to do is tease you. Come here Iwaki and let me show you how serious I am." Iwaki removes his pants and walks over to Katou as he lays back, crawling over him on all fours.

"Now show me how serious you can be and do it quietly… please." Katou looks up at him in amusement, "Although I like your sister, I will be glad when she goes home."

He grabs Iwaki around the waist pulling him down and rolling him on his stomach. He rises up, slides his moist tongue up his spine, and stops at his neck with his tongue dancing in his ear, their hands intertwined as the passion takes over them.

Iwaki moans softly in the back of his throat as Katou moves his body slowly over him. He calls Katou's name lovingly, as he tries to muffle the sounds in his throat. He whispers in Iwaki's ear, "I want you so badly Iwaki…I've got to have you…tell me you want me too." Iwaki turns his head to the side, "You've got to control yourself Katou. Just for now…this one time…control yourself…and control me."

Katou chuckles in his ear and bites him softly on the neck following it with a moist kiss. He pulls Iwaki's hips towards him and sticks his tongue between the clef and Iwaki groans.

He buries his face in a pillow to stifle his cries. Katou licks upwards on his hips and nipping him tenderly. He bites gently on the side of his shoulder and moistens it with his tongue. He slides his two fingers to the ring of muscles and pushes. They go in easily before the older man clamps down on them. "I see you're ready for me after all."

He removes his fingers and pushes his erection into Iwaki without warning and he cries out. He stops and whispers in his ear, "Relax love, it only hurts for a moment. Let me in Iwaki." Iwaki moans, "I…I want to…just slow down, love."

Katou slows and kisses Iwaki on his shoulder as he brings him closer to his body. "I'm sorry…but I want you and I want you badly."

Iwaki gasps, "Then I want you…to have me. Take me Katou, take me now!" He puts both arms around Iwaki and is pounding into him saying he can't hold it because it feels so good. Iwaki has his face in his arms while he is moaning into the pillow crying for Katou to go deeper.

After a few minutes of unbridled passion, they both climax at the same time with Katou collapsing behind him gasping for breath. He puts his arms around Iwaki's waist and lays his head on his back. They lay in this position for a while melting into one.

Iwaki moves his head and clears his throat, "Let go Katou, I can't breathe." Katou pulls out of him and rolls over on his back. "I think we were pretty quiet, don't you?" Iwaki chuckles, "I almost smothered myself with the pillow. As far as having sex with her in the house, I'm with you. I'll be glad when she leaves too, although I will miss her."

"You do know, if she gets that job, she will have to stay here with us for awhile, right?" Iwaki sits up, "You're right, I never thought about that." He looks down at Katou, touches his lips with his finger, leans down, and gives him a kiss. Katou puts his hand up behind his head bringing him down for a deeper kiss. Iwaki slides his tongue inside Katou's mouth probing and sparing with his own. Katou pulls him down on top of him and they start on round two.

XXXXXXX

Taki and Marc are sitting in the living room of the penthouse and discussing the night's events.

Taki asks, "Why did you talk to him at all, you should have walked away. He's only trying to cause trouble for us."

Marc sips on his drink, "Taki, you have to stop letting this man run your life. He knows you are afraid of him and that's why he keeps coming after you. With him being back in town and no longer with Traci, he plans on stepping up his game."

"I supposed he told you that and you believe him, is that it?" Taki leans against the bar holding a glass of wine and looking at his lover the rim.

"As a matter of fact he did. He told me this tonight but it was really a reminder of sorts." Taki looks at him with a frown and says, "What do you mean by that?" Marc chuckles, "When I first talked with him about you, he told me, if he ever lost Traci, he would take you from me. In his own way, he just reminded me of that fact."

"You don't believe him do you? I would never go back to him." Marc says, "I think he was trying to bait me into another fight, I don't know but I did want to hit him. I just walked out on him; I didn't know how much more of his smug face I could take. I have never hated anyone before, but I can honestly say I'm beginning to hate him."

"Don't say that Marc, he's probably hurting right now, he has lost Tracie to Mitchell so he is paying for his mistakes. I kind of feel sorry for him in a way, but not enough to be with him. I want to be with you and I hope you know this."

Marc crosses to him, "I know you do but I don't trust him to not try to see you again. Even now, you sympathize with him. If he had done half the things to me that he has done to you, I would never feel sorry over whatever pain he has. I keep telling you, you are too nice to him and that's why he acts the way he does. However, I guess that's what drew me to you also. Your kindness is immeasurable Taki; everyone thinks the world of you."

"I have never heard anyone say anything negative about you. Do you know how rare that is? Even Traci is on your side. She along has reason to hate your very existence, since he is her boyfriend after all. However, she only treats you with respect and sympathy. I could never pull that off with anyone."

Taki laughs, "She probably thinks I'm a weak fool. I let the man drug me and he got away with it. After that, I let him in here and he attacks me again. I guess I don't handle conflict the way I used to. I've been living my life as a spectator and not really participating… but it stops now. I'm tired of people looking at me as a figure to be pitied. No one can stop Noah but me and it's time I accept that truth."

"Thank you for trying to rescue me from him, but from here on out, I'll take care of it myself." He puts his arms around Marc's waist and tilts his head up as Marc leans down and kisses him. He hugs Taki tightly, "Please be careful with him Taki, I don't want to see you get hurt. Noah is dangerous right now. He has nothing to lose and I don't want to kill him because I swear if he hurts you, I will."

"I doubt if it goes that far. I plan to tell him clearly that you are the one I want to be with. You are so patient with me Marc, how could I not love you?" Marc chuckles, "That's what I've been saying all along. I'm the best man for you. I will love you forever…Taki."

XXXXXXX

Noah has left the club and goes by Traci's apartment to pick up some clothes. Running into her right now is not a good idea. He looks around and thinks to himself how he has gotten himself into this situation. A month ago, he was as happy as could be and now he has messed up his whole life. He walks over to the closet and stands there looking at Traci's things, he reaches out and touches her clothing as if she is the one he is stroking. He catches himself, puts his hand down, and shakes his head standing back.

He walks over to the bed and sits there with his head in his hands. He knows he has no one to blame for his actions. He and Traci were getting alone so well, until Taki showed up. He couldn't put it on Taki because all he has done is treat him like an old friend. The first night seeing him again and they made love should have been the last time.

However, after being with him he couldn't help but want him again. He thought he was over Taki. He has never been with another man until he showed up as he did. He still cannot say he is to blame. He had forgotten how sweet the taste of his skin is.

Noah can't seem to forget how he feels when he moves so sensually under him. If you were a gay man, Taki is the one you want to have as a lover. He makes you feel so powerful the way he calls out your name in the throes of ecstasy. The beautiful, silver haired man makes you think, you are all he needs and wants.

Noah gets up, goes to the kitchen, takes the grey goose out of the freezer, and pours almost half into a small glass. He takes it to the living room, sits on the sofa, and leans back sipping on his drink. He looks at his watch; he still has a couple of hours before she comes. He doesn't want to be here when she brings Mitchell with her.

He sips on his drink and thinks about the two of them being together so soon. He has to be the one Marc was referring to, when he said Traci could get over him.

Wait a minute; Traci was seeing Mitchell before he even slept with Taki that first time! He sits up with this realization. This means she cheated on him first! He feels like an idiot for not realizing. She was ready to leave him anyway and he gave her an excuse to do so. How could he be so stupid! She's running around playing the injured party and she was cheating all along. He just made her bring it out in the open.

Everyone probably knew about her affair with Mitchell. He was so wrapped up in trying to get to Taki he didn't see it. He kept putting it off until he was so far gone that now he is the outcast and not her. He thought Marc was saying that because he wanted him to leave Taki alone and now he knows, it was a warning.

He sighs and gets up and goes back into the kitchen and pours another drink and takes it into the bedroom. He sets it down by the bed, starts pulling clothes from the closet, and looks for a suitcase. He finds one and puts it on the bed piling it with his clothes. He looks around and remembers he has yet to pull the things from the dressers. He opens one, sees her personal things, reaches out to stroke them, and pulls his hand back in a fist.

He puts the suitcase on a chair, begins pulling things out from the drawers, and throws them in. He closes it, sits on the bed, and sips his drink. He is thinking how foolish he's been. Not being able to make up his mind between the two, Traci has made up her mind already. He sits back and laughs aloud at the foolishness of his actions.

Noah always watched Traci, but when Taki came back, that's when he shifted his focus to him and forgot to watch her. He let her slip away, with no resistance whatsoever. Now he is alone and the people he is so passionate about are with others. He looks down and sees that his right hand is wet. He puts his hand to his eye and wipes away a tear he didn't know was there.

XXXXXXX

The next morning at the loft...

Iwaki wakes and reaches out for Katou. He opens one eye and does not see him so he opens the other. He sits up, stretches looking around for his robe, and spots it on the chair. He gets up, puts it on and goes to the kitchen where Katou and Aya are drinking coffee and laughing. He comes in, says good morning, and takes a seat yawning with his hand over his mouth. Katou looks at him and pours him a cup of coffee as he sets it in front of him, he ruffles his hair and says, "You finally woke up sleepyhead? Do you want breakfast or cereal?"

Iwaki looks at him over the rim of his cup, "Are you making breakfast Katou?" He looks at him with doubt on his face because he knows Katou can't cook. Katou looks back at him, "What are you saying, you don't think I can make you breakfast?"

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that at all. If you want to cook, I'll eat, I'll eat anything you want me too." He has a big smile plastered on his face.

Aya laughs, "Can he cook Iwaki because you sound as if he can't boil water?" Katou looks at her with a frown, "I can't cook but I can go get take out, right Iwaki?"

He looks at Katou with relief, "Oh, you were talking about going out for breakfast? Why didn't you say so? You had me worried there for a minute. Not that I wouldn't eat your cooking but if you want to go out its fine with me."

Aya laughs at them, "There's no need for you to go out Katou, I'll make breakfast for all of us. You do have eggs don't you Iwaki; I could make us some omelets, if that's okay with you?"

Iwaki looks at Katou while he is smiling at Aya saying, "Iwaki loves omelets, just make sure you put cheese in them okay?" She looks over at Iwaki, "You still like cheese omelets huh, well that's what I'll make. You two go find something to do and give me thirty minutes and I'll have everything ready."

Iwaki gets up, "Katou, since you're dressed why don't you go and get a paper and I'll take a shower." Katou whispers in his ear as they leave out of the kitchen, "You sure you don't want me to wash your back for you?" Iwaki laughs and punches him in the shoulder, "I'll be fine don't forget my sister is here, you pervert." Katou laughs and says he'll be right back and heads for the newsstand as Iwaki heads for the shower.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki steps out of the shower to see, Katou is standing inside holding a towel. He looks at him, "What are you doing in here? You know Aya is in the kitchen making breakfast; she could come in here at any minute." Katou walks behind him, "I told her I was coming to see what was taking you so long, so here I am."

He wraps the towel around his waist pulling him close to him. He kisses Iwaki, "Every time I'm near you I want you but I do know how to restrain myself. You're safe for now so just hurry up or your eggs will get cold." He pats Iwaki on the butt, walks past him, and goes out the door.

Iwaki watches as he leaves out and can't help but be a little disappointed. He dries off slowly thinking about Katou and the time when they could be alone once again. He misses the double showers they have to take because he cannot keep his hands off him when he sees his naked body. If someone had told him he could feel this way about another man, he would have told them, they were crazy. Now when he thinks about the time he has spent with Katou he cannot imagine being without him.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki walks in the kitchen and takes a seat while Aya puts his plate in front of him. "This looks good Aya, right Katou?" He looks over at Katou and he looks at Iwaki and smile. "It tastes good too; cooking must run in the family."

Aya laughs, "My mother taught us to cook while growing up because she wasn't always around. Did he tell you our mother is an artist? She has shows all the time back home, right Kyo?"

"He did tell me a little about his family but he said your mother likes to paint so I thought it was a hobby or something. Is she famous back home?" He cuts his eyes at Iwaki who happens to be looking down at his plate.

Iwaki cuts a portion of his omelet and picks it up with his fork, "She is pretty popular at home and she has sold a lot of her work. I didn't want to get into it. I didn't want you to think I was bragging on my family, that's why I didn't go into detail. I wasn't trying to keep it from you or anything." He looks up at Katou and gives him a slight smile. "I'm sorry about that okay?" He puts the food in his mouth.

"I don't understand, why would you be bragging?" Katou looks at him with a puzzled look on his face.

Aya looks at Iwaki, "I see, you didn't tell him about mother. Well Katou, she is the artist that was commission to do the mural in the state building and won the top prize. It was in all the papers last year and they did an interview with her on Good Morning Boston. We were so proud of her."

"I did read about that in the paper, her name is Rhonda Nicorrah, am I right?" He looks at Iwaki, "That's your mother? She is really great, I seen that painting in print and on the news."

Iwaki tells him she uses her maiden name for work. Katou says, "She's a beautiful woman also; you look like your mother Aya."

Aya smiles at him, "Iwaki and I look like our mother but our brother looks like father. I hope you never meet him because I don't know what he will do once he finds out about the two of you. He's kind of a loose cannon but he and Iwaki were very close growing up. However, he's changed and now he's a wild card."

Iwaki stares at her, "Although we don't see each other that often, we do keep in touch and he already knows about Katou. So you don't have to worry about him."

"You told him before you said anything to the rest of us?"

"Aya I didn't send out announcements, he happen to call me at work for a favor and we started catching up, so I told him. I didn't swear him to secrecy or anything but I guess he felt like it was something I needed to tell myself.

The older man turns to his lover, "Katou don't listen to her, and she never got along with Masahiko. He is the only one that won't let her have her way. They were always fighting because he didn't like the fact he was no longer the baby."

Besides, he's cool with the two of us being together. In fact, he wants to see you Aya. I didn't think you would want to see him so I said I would see. So do you want to see him?"

"Of course I want to see him! He's my brother too. I don't hate him I just don't like the way he lives. He could have done so much better for himself if he had finished collage and not drop out the way he did. He was in med school and decided he wanted to be an actor and he hasn't done anything at all. The last I heard he was waiting tables somewhere."

"I didn't know you felt like that Aya, but isn't it better for him to be happy pursuing what he wants? After all, it is his life and no one can live it for him."

Katou looks at both of them and decides to change the subject. Iwaki looks as if he may be pissed off. He doesn't like seeing him upset about anything, unless it is about him and then only if they can have make-up sex afterwards.

The blonde smiles, "Why don't you go relax Aya. I will clean the kitchen. Iwaki take your time and finish eating, do you want more coffee?"

Iwaki looks up at him smiling; he knows what he is doing. He says yes and Katou pours another cup for him. Aya looks at the two of them and thinks they have already forgotten about her. The look the two of them exchanges makes her feel as if she is intruding on a private moment.

She walks out of the kitchen, goes to her room, lies across the bed, and thinks maybe she should go for a walk and give them some privacy. She grabs her coat and tells them she's going for a walk and leaves out.

XXXXXX

"Are you okay Koi, I don't like to upset you if I can help it. I should have never asked about your family. I'm sorry Iwaki." He gets up and puts his arms around Katou, "You didn't do anything wrong, it just pisses me off to hear her talk like that about him. He's really not that bad, but enough about them. We do have a little time right now so why don't you clean up later?" He takes Katou's hand and leads him to the bedroom.

Iwaki goes inside, pulls Katou, and takes his face in his hands kissing him, "I want you Katou, and I want you now."

Katou pulls his shirt over his head, pushes him back on the bed and falls on top of him. He kisses Iwaki's chest and sucks on his nipple as he strokes the other one.

He slides his hand to his pants and pulls them all the way off. "I would never have guessed you weren't wearing underwear. This is what I love about you; you're so full of surprises. I think you had this on your mind all along didn't you?"

Iwaki wraps one leg around him," I thought we might get a chance along. I want to make sure we don't waste time. You don't mind do you?" Katou looks down at him and says in between kisses, "You…know…I…don't."

He slides his tongue inside Iwaki's mouth as he slides his fingers up his body. Iwaki puts his hand between them and strokes Katou slowly. He pushes Katou with one hand and he falls on his back so Iwaki bends over him and takes him in his mouth. Katou looks down at him in surprise, runs his fingers through his hair, and arches his back telling him how good it feels.

He leans over, moves his body so that he is down at Iwaki's hips, and takes his erection in his mouth. They are in a perfect sixty-nine position each giving the other pleasure. Katou slides his finger in the slit between Iwaki's hips, probes for his spot, finds it and Iwaki moans as he jerks his body wildly. As Katou is probing and sucking him Iwaki says, "I can't take too much more of this Katou I think I'm going to cum."

Katou let's go of his erection and takes Iwaki from behind. He holds on to him around the waist and whispers, "Wait for me Iwaki, just a little longer…I'm about to cum too. You feel so good I don't want to stop, I can stay inside you forever."

"Don't say that now…I can't hold back…it feels too good…I'm sorry." Katou hears what he is saying and let's go and they both reach climax one after the other. The spasms that hits their bodies have them jerking in unison. Iwaki rolls over on his back, pulls Katou face to his, and licks his lips. Katou chuckles, "How do they taste?" Iwaki tells him, he tastes like honey.

XXXXXXX

Aya comes back in with lunch for her and the guys. She goes in the kitchen and sets down the bags. She calls out for Iwaki and Katou. The blonde comes out of the bedroom and tells her Iwaki is asleep. "He must not have gotten enough sleep last night. He isn't use to drinking like he did. We're supposed to go to the club but I think we'll stay in tonight. You don't mind do you Aya, I can make arrangements for you, if you want to go out."

"That's okay, I do have the interview in the morning, so one night in won't hurt. I brought us some lunch at a little deli I found; there was the nicest old man in there. He gave me a slice of cheesecake free. He says it is for you, you know him, huh?"

Katou laughs, "Yes I do, and he always gives us a slice when we order. I thought it was because we always buy from him but I guess not."

"I think he likes you, Katou, why else would he give it to you?" I'm not saying that he is gay or anything but he did ask if I was new in the neighborhood and then when I told him about you and Kyo he perked right up but he said to give the cake to you with his compliments."

"Iwaki doesn't eat sweets that much but I do, so he probably wants to see me get fat." They both laugh and Aya goes to her room to hang up her jacket while Katou sets out the food.

She comes back and asks if they should wake Iwaki and he says no. "I don't know if you know this but, he's always working long hours. When he sleeps, I don't disturb him if I don't have too. Besides, he can eat later this will keep. By the way how much did this cost you?"

She tells him and he gives her the money back saying she is not to spend her money while she is here and that he and Iwaki will take care of her food expenses and he is not taking no for an answer.

She looks at him, "You are truly a treasure and I'm happy my brother found you. I just never had any idea he was gay."

Katou chuckles, "The reason you didn't know, is because he really isn't gay. Your brother and I have never been with other men before and we are not attracted to any. I can't see myself with any other man besides Iwaki and I think he feels the same way. It took me a long time to find and convince him that I truly loved him. He thought I was crazy at first, but he eventually came around I'm happy to say. They way he is now, is all my doing because I was so selfish and I wanted him. Are you angry with me Aya…for what I've done to your brother?"

Katou looks away from her because he knows he has left himself open for her disapproval. She puts her hand on his arm, "At first I thought the two of you couldn't possibly be that serious about each other. The more I see you together, the more I can see how much you care for each other. I envy the both of you. I would consider myself lucky, if I found someone who loves me as much as you love my brother. I really don't think you've done anything to him that he didn't want."

He smiles at her and pulls her into his arms giving her a hug. "I'm glad you don't hold my selfishness against me. I do love him and I promise I will never hurt him, if I can help it."

Iwaki comes in as they are pulling apart. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" They look at him and Katou says, "No, your sister and I were just doing a little bonding, look she brought us lunch!"

"That wasn't necessary sis, I could have cooked something. How much did you spend? I'll reimburse you for your trouble because I don't want you spending your money."

Katou and Aya start laughing and he looks at the both of them. Katou shakes his head, "I already took care of it so don't worry, she knows her money is no good here."

"I like that but what I really want is a new outfit for my interview. Since I can't spend money, the two of you can buy one for me. You are being generous after all. We can go shopping, yeah, that sounds good. Maybe I can buy something I really want."

"You two are the greatest, now let's see, I need a suit and of course I will need some shoes to go with it and I need a bag to match and I will need a hat to complete the whole outfit so what time are we leaving?" She is counting down on her fingers as she tells them the things she wants.

Iwaki and Katou look at each other, "I Think we've created a monster Katou. What shall we do?"

Katou takes a seat, "Well Iwaki I think there is only one thing we can do." He looks over at Katou and agrees. Aya smiles at the both of them, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means we're going shopping, isn't that what you want?" Katou is laughing and as he gets up from the table, Aya says she will clean up while they change clothes.

XXXXXXX

TBC


	36. Traci and Noah

**Selfish Lovers 35B**

**Noah and Traci**

A/N: This is how Noah gets back into Traci's life. I wasn't going to add this but I found out it is important to their storyline. This is a stand-alone piece, so I'm calling it B.

Akasha721

XXXXXXX

Mitchell drops Traci off and tells her he will see her at the club. She kisses him and gets out of the car waving as he drives off. She turns and goes into her building taking the stairs to the fifth floor. She opens the door to her apartment and stops. She looks around and notices the music is playing softly in the living room and she does not remember leaving it on. She looks through her bedroom door and sees the outline of someone on her bed. She relaxes because it has to be Noah.

Walking over to the doorway, she stares down at him as he sleeps. His suitcase is packed as it sits by the door. Traci walks over to the bed and bends to wake him then sees the empty glass next to the bed. She picks it up, looks over at him, and thinks, he must have really tied one on. He never drinks this heavily.

He has one arm thrown over his face and is fully dressed, leaving her to believe he has past out. She lets him sleep and takes off her clothes to take another shower. She grabs her robe, heads for the bathroom, and closes the door.

She looks at herself in the mirror and thinking she'll let him sleep it off before she wakes him and sends him on his way. He is no longer her concern but she doesn't want to be cruel. He did teach her she can love again but he also taught her men can't be trusted after all. What he sees in Taki and not her is something she will never understand. Maybe one day she will ask him, but not now, it will hurt no matter what he says or how he says it.

She steps into the shower and the water is running down over her body when she hears him open the door to the bathroom. She calls out to him and he closes the door and leaves out. She turns off the water and steps out of the shower and dries off. She puts her robe on and goes into her bedroom and he isn't there. She calls out to him again and he says he's in the kitchen.

She walks in the kitchen, stands with her hands in her pockets, and stares at him, "Are you okay Noah, it's not like you to drink like this." He turns to her with coffee in hand, "Let's just say, I had a rough night and leave it at that. Thanks for letting me sleep. I'm leaving shortly so don't worry about me trying to come between you and your new love."

He sips his coffee holding it with both hands. She gives him a half smile, "My new love, huh. That's funny coming from you. I didn't think, you were able to accept someone else being in my life so easily. But then…I'm not Taki am I?"

Noah frowns, "What has Taki to do with you and me not being together. Sometimes, I don't understand you Traci." He leans against the counter and sips his coffee watching her as she tries to think of something to say.

She walks past him, pours herself a cup, and looks at him over her shoulder, "Marc will never allow you to have Taki in a million years. You should have kept him when you had him instead of falling for me. If you remember, I did tell you, I didn't want to get involved but you insisted didn't you? The time you wasted on me, could have been spent with him. It's obvious; he is in love with you and you with him."

"What do you mean by that? Neither one of us is in love, it was only sex, I told you that, remember?"

"Well, it must have been some terrific sex for you to stalk him. I hope it is worth it." She walks past him and heads for her room. He watches her and shakes his head wondering why she feels superior to him when she is the one who cheated first!

He puts his cup down, follows her into the bedroom, grabs her by the arm, and swings her around making her spill her coffee down the front of her robe. She pulls away from him, "What is wrong with you, are you crazy or something!?"

He pulls her up against him, "I know I've made mistakes Traci but you know you've made mistakes too. When I tell you, it was about sex, that's what I mean! However, with you, you took your affair to a whole new level didn't you?" She is about to say something when he sneers, "Don't bother to deny you have been seeing that guy long before you found out about Taki. Stop acting as if I broke your heart…if you had one to begin with."

He lets her go, turns, and puts his hand on the back of his neck. She stands, looking at him with her mouth open. She says, "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. I started seeing him only recently so I don't care what you think! Mitchell and I are not even a couple. I'm only dating him for now. Besides, what I do is no longer your concern you should try concentrating on how you're going to get Taki back in your bed."

He turns and looks at her with hurt in his eyes, "Traci you will never understand about love, until you actually fall in love with someone. But, I must admit you had me believing you loved me for a while."

He laughs, "You're good sweetheart, really good. I'm sorry I left Taki for someone like you. I'll be paying for that mistake the rest of my life, because you weren't worth it."

He walks past her, gathers up his jacket, bends down for his suitcase when she kicks out at him and he falls, and trips over it. He lies on the floor and looks up at her as she is standing over him with her hands in fists at her sides.

She glares at him, "You bastard! Who in the hell do you think you're talking too! I did love you; I loved you more than I have ever loved anyone! I had to leave you or else I would have killed you! Do you know how humiliated I am? Do you know how it feels when everyone knows, the man that says he loves you wants a man more then he wants you! I jumped at the chance to be with Mitchell! I need to know that somewhere out there, someone wants me for me. So don't tell me I don't know how to feel love because you're the one that made me feel it first!"

She turns her head, runs over to her bed, throws herself on it, and cries. Her body is racked with strong emotional sobs as he sits on the floor watching her. He can feel his heart breaking listening to her cry like that. Traci has never let anything get to her; she is always in control of her emotions no matter what happens. Seeing her break down now like this hurts him, as much as it hurts her.

He gets up, goes over to the bed, picks her up, and holds her in his arms as she cries her eyes out. He rocks her back and forth in his arms as if she is a child. He holds her and tells her how sorry he is.

"I'm so sorry Traci…I didn't know…I didn't know you felt this strongly. You never tell me and I keep hoping you will love me the way I love you…I didn't know…I'm so sorry. She cries even harder listening to him, wondering if it is her fault, he wants, someone he knows loves him back.

She looks at him through her tears, "Is it my fault that you go after Taki the way you do Noah? Am I to blame, for messing up all our lives by not telling you, how I really feel about you?"

He looks down at her smiling as he wipes her face with his finger. "You should be happy Traci, you've got what you want in Mitchell, maybe he can be for you what I wasn't. I'm not holding this against you. I know this is my fault and not yours. I guess I just wanted attention from him or you. I was too selfish to realize that what I was doing was hurting all of us. Maybe one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me because I'm weak."

He leans down and kisses her tasting the saltiness of her tears. She puts her arms around his neck and slides her tongue inside his mouth. He moves his hands inside her robe stroking her back and letting his fingers slide up and down her spine. She pulls him down on top of her as her robe falls open revealing her nudity underneath.

He spreads it out with his hands and she pulls his shirt out of his pants. He takes one hand, unbuckles them, and eases them down over his hips. Noah buries his face in her breast circling the nipple with his tongue. Traci is calling his name softly as he kisses her on the neck making little nips here and there. She puts her hand down between them and feels his erection growing with every kiss.

He takes her hands and brings them up and over her head holding them with one hand. He kisses her lips, goes down her neck, and swirling his tongue under her chin. She moans low, calling out to him. He continues down between her breasts sliding down to her navel where he darts his tongue in and out making her body jerk with excitement.

He lets her cry out for him as he teases her body, knowing that her new man doesn't know how to make her reach an orgasm with out entering her and this is what he plans on doing now. He pushes her legs up and nibbles on the insides of her thighs biting them and sealing each one with a kiss.

Traci is moving her hips up and down because the anticipation of knowing what is next is too much for her to bear. He moves between her legs and sticks his tongue inside so deep; she pulls one hand free and grabs the top of his head.

He lets her other hand go and lifts her hip and buries his face deep inside her. Traci has forgotten everything but the way this man makes her feels when he makes love to her. There is no Mitchell or Taki right now for either of them it's just the two of them caught up in mindless passion. They are not thinking about their yesterdays or tomorrows, the promises they made or the ones they have broken but only right here and right now.

It's as if they are the only two people in the world having this much pleasure, melting together. She arches her back as the first wave of her orgasm hits and he pulls back and guides his erection in as the second one starts to hit making it feel all the more pleasurable and she screams out his name telling him, she loves him.

He hears this and climaxes along with her, holding on to her and kissing her lips at the same time. He collapses on top of her and says, "I will always love you Traci because you are the only woman that can make me this weak."

He kisses her on the side of the face, gets up, and goes into the shower leaving her lying on the bed spent and breathing heavily. She tries to sit up and falls back, basking in the glow of their lovemaking. She rubs her stomach and thinks about how well he is able to make her scream his name the way she does every time.

XXXXXXX

Noah lets the water run down his body and thinks about Traci telling him she loves him. He chuckles to himself, he knows she may love him, but she has already told him, he has hurt her to bad, for her to take him back. He knows what is going on and it is not reconciliation.

They way he chased after Taki has to be embarrassing to her and he knows she will never forgive him. As with Taki, he knows he to, will get over him in time. He steps out of the tub, dries off, and heads to the bedroom.

Traci is sitting up in bed, "What are we going to do now Noah. I know I told you, I love you but I still haven't forgiven you."

He turns around because he thinks he hears some hope for them in her voice, so he wants to see it in her face. He searches her face to see if he still has a chance with her.

She puts her head down, so he sighs and says, "The ball is in your court Traci. I'll do anything you want me too. I won't even look at Taki if that's what it takes, but I don't want you to keep me hoping and you have no intentions on forgiving me. I have to pick up the pieces of my life too. But…you are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

She gets up, "I don't know if I am able to just let it go Noah. Forgiving you is not easy for me. Knowing you might try something else, is what worries me. Taki is not to blame for what you did to him. I hate feeling sorry for my rival. Let's see if you can go a month without causing him any grief and then we will talk again."

He looks at her and chuckles, "So, you're telling me, in a month you will take me back as long as Taki is untouched by me? Are you saying, for that month I'm supposed to be alone too?"

She looks at him, pushes him, and says, "I am not going to debate this with you. I've told you what you had to do, now if you want to do it that way, it's on you."

"Traci, where am I supposed to stay in the meantime? I have an apartment in New York but not here; will you let me stay with you if I make myself scarce? I promise I won't get in your way. You can sleep over at his house when I'm in town, I won't try and interfere. Although, I would prefer that you didn't. What I would like is for you to leave that guy in the dust but I know that's wishful thinking, so can I stay here for a couple of days."

She looks at him, "You can do as you please, I have some place to go." She gets up, goes into the shower, and leaves him in the bedroom alone. He looks around picks up his suitcase and finds a pair of jeans and sweater gets dressed and leaves before Traci comes back from her shower.

XXXXXXX

Traci looks around for Noah when she gets out of the shower and sees he has left. She grabs some clothes out of her closet and gets dressed. With her hair pulled back in a ponytail, she looks younger than she is. Looking in the mirror as she applies some lip-gloss she smiles at her refection. Not bad for a twenty seven year old. She has to pick Paula up so they can complete the job they were contracted for earlier in the week. Changing clothes will be easy because the body suit clings and can be worn under what she has on now.

XXXXXXX

TBC


	37. Nicolas who?

**Selfish Lovers **

Chapter 36

XXXXXXX

Katou and Iwaki are sitting in a high-end shoe store while Aya is trying on shoes to match the two outfits she has picked out. Since Iwaki paid for her clothes, Katou volunteers to pay for the shoes. They are sitting with all her packages looking bored and wishing she would hurry up when Katou glances out the window of the shoe store.

He sees a man staring and then he is gone. He turns his head back with a slight frown on his face. Iwaki says, "Is everything alright, you look as if you seen something?" Katou smiles "No, its fine I thought someone was watching us but that's ridiculous. Who would want to watch us, unless it's all about Aya?"

"A couple of people recognized you in Nordstrom, Katou. Maybe they're the ones you think are watching you." He looks over at Iwaki and smiles shaking his head, "I don't have groupies, so maybe I'm just mistaken. Besides, they were women."

He frowns at Katou, "You mean it was a man?" Katou chuckles at him, "Why do you sound so surprised? You know how irresistible I am." He leans over and whispers in Iwaki ear. "You do think I'm irresistible, don't you?"

Iwaki pushes him away, "Get away from me, people are looking at us." Katou looks at him with a sly look, "Do you really think I care what people say? Watch this?"

He stands and Iwaki pulls him back down, "Okay, okay, I get it! You are a very sick person, please don't do anything to embarrass us, I'm sorry!" Throwing his hands up, he shakes his head at the blonde-haired man.

"That's better, as long as you know what's good for you, hump!"

Iwaki laughs, "Okay you win, and you can do as you please."

Aya looks over at the two of them, "Okay, I found some shoes, so now I need you to pay for them okay, Katou?" She is smiling at him as she hands him the boxes and he looks down at them, "Are you sure you got enough, geez."

"Yours should be cheaper than mine and it was your idea after all." He looks at them, "Somehow, I feel as though I've been had." Iwaki and Aya laugh because they both know he is kidding. Aya tells them that all the shopping has made her hungry and she wants to eat, so Iwaki suggests a restaurant inside the mall.

When they get to the restaurant Katou tells him it's the same one that he was in last week. Iwaki looks at him, "We could go somewhere else, I don't want to run into him right now. I hate the way he caters to you, it's so obvious the way he feels about you that it pisses me off when I see him."

Katou points to another one and they head in that direction. Aya goes off to the ladies room to wash her hands and the guys find a table. Iwaki looks around and comments on the décor when the waiter comes over to take their drink order. Aya comes back to the table and says how nice the place is and Iwaki tells her the place is fairly new and it is a first for all of them.

XXXXXXX

As the three of them are finishing their meal, the waiter brings them a bottle of champagne and a blue rose. He bows and says it is complements of the gentleman in the back. Iwaki and Aya look towards the back and a man dressed in all black with black hair with a silver streak running through the right side, raises his glass and smiles at them. Aya smiles back, "Now wasn't that nice of him, I hope the champagne is good."

Katou looks down at the flower, "This is obviously for you my dear." He hands the rose to her and she smiles again, while bringing it to the tip of her nose. Katou looks over at Iwaki and gives him a apologetic look and Iwaki panics at once.

"Is everything alright Katou? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Aya, do you want me to pour you some?" She tells him yes and he pours one for each of them. "I have to go to the men's room, excuse me please."

Aya looks up, "Hurry back or we'll drink all the champagne." He chuckles, "Drink all you want I'm not in a champagne mood right now." He slides his hand across Iwaki's shoulders without realizing it, as he leaves. Iwaki watches him, wondering if he is okay.

He turns back to Aya and asks her if she is enjoying the champagne. She giggles and says yes and looks in the direction of the man that sent it over but he is no longer at the table. "The man has left already. I wonder why he didn't come over here." Iwaki turns and looks at his table, "Yeah…I wonder too."

XXXXXXX

Katou is leaning against the sink when he walks in. "I see you've found me. When are you going to give up this stalking or are you here on business?" He unfolds his arms and stands glaring at him.

"Come on Katou, didn't I tell you I'll find you wherever you go. I'm not trying to hurt you, so why are you running from me? I've missed you and I just wanted to say hello. Did you like the rose? You do remember it don't you?"

Katou narrows his eyes at him, "That is the reason I knew it was you who sent over the champagne. You never forget anything do you? You're part of the reason I left, so what do you want now? I told you before; I'll never be with you, no matter what you can do for me."

He looks at Katou smiling, "Tell me Katou, is that your girlfriend you're with, or are you with the guy? I seem to remember you telling me you weren't into men. Yet I saw your hand brush him, instead of her. So tell me, what's going on with the two of you?"

"I don't think it's any of your business who I'm with. I don't owe you any explanation. Who in the hell do you think you are! You have a lot of nerve thinking you can just barge in on me like this. I'll tell you again, Nicolas, I don't want to be with you! Now please, leave me the hell along!"

Katou turns to leave and Nicolas grabs his arm, "I'll always want you Katou and sooner or later, you are going to figure out you want me too. I didn't come all this way to give up so easily. Get use to seeing me around now that I know where you are."

He looks at the younger man's mouth and sighs, "I want you Katou and I feel you never gave us a fair chance. I know some of the things I did were wrong, but you cannot hold it against me forever. Believe me when I say, I won't make the same mistakes I made before; just give me a chance to prove it to you."

Katou looks down at his hand, then up in his face, "Let go of my arm Nicolas, let go now." He says this in a low voice tinged with anger and jerks his arm out of his hand. He smoothes down his sleeve, turns and is about to walk out when Iwaki comes through the door. He looks from one to the other, "Am I interrupting something here? Is everything okay…Katou?"

"I'm fine, I just ran into an old acquaintance, as you know he is the one that sent the wine over to our table." The black and silver haired man looks in Iwaki's face with a false smile, "Katou, why don't you introduce me to your…friend." So this is the one Katou has been spending time with. If the information he has is correct, he is a lawyer.

Katou looks away, "Maybe some other time, let's go Iwaki." He puts his hand on the older man's back, pulls the door open and they walk out leaving him alone. He laughs to himself thinking, Katou is acting just about the way he expected. He puts his hand to his chin thinking about the other man that came in.

He's a lawyer, so him, he will deal with later. Right now, his main concern is getting Katou to come back with him. From the looks of things, he is into men now, so it should not be a problem getting him back. This is going to be fun and he is looking forward to sparring with his new friend over who is the better man.

XXXXXXX

Traci comes up to the side of the house and Paula throws the grappling hook on the windowsill. Traci joins her since she has disabled the alarm system. They scale the sides and end up in a room on the second floor. Paula points to their masks and she pulls it down over her face leaving only her eyes visible. Traci does the same and they walk quietly across the room.

Traci eases the door open and sees that the hall is clear so she heads to the master bedroom. Paula pulls out her gun with the silencer and holds it with both hands up in the air. Traci listens at the door and silently opens it. Paula moves in quickly and aims at the bed. Traci comes in behind her with her gun raised, looking from side to side. She eases the door close and they both look towards the bathroom door, which is partially open.

Paula goes to the door, stands to the side, and looks in seeing the target at the sink washing his hands. She stands at the door and when he emerges from the bathroom, she puts the gun to his head. He freezes where he is and puts his hands up. She doesn't say a word but beckons for him to go to the bed. He walks over to the bed and sees Traci has pulled the covers back for him to lie down. She points to the bed and he sits on the side, "Look, whatever someone is paying you, I'll double it. You don't have to do this please!! I'll pay anything, just don't kill me!"

Paula looks down, "I'm sorry but this is business not personal." He looks up at the sound of her voice and realizes she is a woman, right before she fires the first of two shots. He falls back on the bed and Traci pulls his legs up and the cover over him. They look around and head for the door. She peeps out and motions for Paula to follow her out. They head for the room that they came in and climb back out the window. Paula pulls on the hook and it falls in her hands. She wraps it around her shoulder as they race for the gate.

Paula is at the top when she reaches for Traci's hand. A shot rings out followed by a shout. Traci grabs Paula's hand as she pulls her up and a second shot, hits her in the shoulder. Paula pulls her gun out and fires three shots in rapid succession to cover Traci. The firing stops when she shoots back so they jump down and head for the car. She gets behind the wheel and takes off the down the street.

XXXXXXX

Taki and Marc are watching the game on television when the phone rings. Marc looks at him, "You want me to get that for you?"

"No, I got it; I'll get rid of whoever it is, okay?" Marc watches as he goes to get the phone and then thinks; he is being a worrywart and turns back to the game. He hopes it is not Noah because they are having a pleasant evening before he has to go back to work tonight. Taki is coming with him now that Noah has come back to town and he doesn't want him left alone. He looks towards the hall as Taki is talking but he doesn't look upset so it must not be Noah. Marc picks up his beer and turns back to watching the game.

XXXXXXX

Taki answers the phone and says hello in a cheerful voice. Noah says, "Hello my little Prince, is your bulldog with you?" He chuckles in the platinum blonde's ear softly.

Taki looks over at Marc and turns his back, "What do you want, you bastard!" He hisses this at Noah because he doesn't want Marc to know, it is him on the phone.

Noah laughs, "Hum, sounds like I hit a nerve, temper, temper now. We don't want to get to upset now do we? I'm calling to tell you I will no longer bother you. You can relax, and tell your dog that if he gets in my face again, I'll have to put him down."

Taki chuckles, "You mean like you did the last time? I seem to remember you were the one that came out on the bottom of that deal, if you ask me. Besides, if you say that I don't have to see you again I don't see why he would have anything to say to you. So, if that is it, I'm hanging up now."

"No, hold on, I want to apologize for what I did to you and to let you know, it will never happen again. Whenever I'm around you, it seems as if I can't control myself. However, Traci told me she would take me back if I forget you, so that's what I plan on doing. The only thing I ask is that you keep Marc from telling her any more lies about me. If he doesn't… I'll hurt him, baby. You know Marc is no match for me and the other night was just a fluke on his part. Let him know that I don't want any shit from him."

"Is that a threat Noah? If you do anything to Marc and I don't care what it is, you will answer to me. You can say what you want to me but don't ever threaten to do him any harm." When Taki turns around, he sees that Marc is standing behind him and he takes the phone out of his hand.

Marc puts his arm around Taki and the phone to his ear. "Listen Noah, if you have anything to say to me tell me now, I don't need to hear it from Taki." He kisses Taki loudly so Noah can be sure to hear.

Noah hears the kiss and is incensed, "I told him, Traci and I are getting back together. I don't want you trying to interfere with your lies about me! No one wants to hear them anyway and she doesn't need to hear you spewing your filth, you got that?!"

Marc laughs, "Why would Traci want you back, after finding out the kind of person you are. I don't have to tell her anything about you, I'm quite sure she has your number already. Now, if you really don't want me saying anything about you, I suggest you stop calling Taki with these lame ass excuses just so you can hear the sound of his voice. You're not fooling anybody with this little game Noah because I see right through you. Taki is with me and there's nothing you can say or do to change that, so give it up already."

Noah sneers, "You mean like you were playing with Katou? I don't want Taki back, I've changed mind. I want Traci back so don't cause me anymore trouble or you will regret it. I have to tell you this; Taki is the best lover I've ever had. If you hurt him, I will be there to pick up the pieces so fast; it will make your head spin!" He hangs up before Marc can answer so he slams the phone down and growls.

Taki looks up at him in alarm, "What's wrong Marc! What did he say?" Marc puts the back of his hand over his mouth and looks at Taki. He reaches for him with his other hand, "It's nothing I can't handle sweetheart, don't worry about it."

Taki puts his head on his chest and his arms around his waist while Marc encircles him. "I should have hung up on him, I'm sorry Marc." He tilts Taki's face up, "Let's go finish watching the game. He did say he's trying to get Traci back so that must mean he's serious about leaving you to me, right?" Taki laughs, "Yeah right, let's finish that game."

XXXXXXX

Marc tells Taki to hurry because they're running late. He goes in the bedroom and Taki is sitting on the bed staring in space. He walks over to him, "What is it, are you okay?" Taki looks up at him, "I'm just tired and I'm thinking I might stay here tonight."

"If that is what you want to do then, by all means stay here. I just hate leaving you alone. I don't want Noah to get to you but we have changed the locks and he can't get in, if you don't let him."

"You forget he is trying to get Traci back so he shouldn't bother me any more right?" Marc looks at him, "If you can believe that, which I don't, it should be safe for you. If you need me to come home for any reason, call me okay, I don't care what it's for. I'll be here in fifteen minutes or less."

Taki stands and puts his arms around Marc, "I'm sorry, but I need to rest for now it's hard being up night and day." He kisses Marc on the lips, Marc holds him tight, and whispers in his ear, "I should have thought of that and I apologize. I just want you safe and I can't protect you if you're not with me. I love you so much. I don't want any one hurting you for even a moment."

XXXXXXX

Later that evening after Marc has left for work…

After Taki has read a couple of pages in his book, he closes his eyes. The phone rings and he looks over at the clock and thinks it must be Marc. He picks the phone up and says a sleepy hello, sounding throaty and sexy.

Noah purrs into the phone, "You make me want to come over and ravish you right now." Taki sits up, "You just don't know when to stop do you? I guess you know Marc is at work and I'm here alone."

Noah laughs, "I'm not trying to harass you or anything I just wanted to talk to you, unless you want me to come over and keep you company."

"No thank you, I'm fine the way I am. Marc is not working all night he should be here soon. He is only working for a couple of hours and I won't be here by myself for long. I do not need you to keep me company, not now or ever."

"You are so mean to me. I remember when you couldn't wait for me to come over and keep you company. I remember spending the night with you and holding you while we made love. Do you remember any of that Taki or have you forgotten all about what we meant to each other?"

Taki sighs, "Aren't you the one that told me you were trying to get back with Traci and you would stop calling me? Aren't you the one that dropped me as soon as you found a woman you fell in love with? I remember everything about us Noah and that is the problem. I remember it all! That's why I want you to stop calling me or I will have my number changed and you will never speak to me again."

Noah sighs in resignation, "I understand Taki, just remember, if you ever need me, I'm just a phone call away and I will always care for you."

Taki smiles to himself, "This is good-bye Noah don't call me again." He hangs up the phone and calls Marc on his cell. The older man answers on the second ring. "Taki, is every thing alright?"

Taki laughs, "You are such a worrywart, I'm calling because I miss you already. I should have gone with you tonight, I feel like such a fool."

Marc can hear anxiety in his voice, "Are you sure you're okay? You don't sound like yourself. Do you need me to come home?" Taki says, "I got a call from Noah again, is he at the club tonight?" Marc tells him, "If he is I don't see him and Traci isn't here either. I could come home now if you want. I know how he upsets you."

"Believe it or not he didn't upset me he just made me miss you more and wish I was with you. Come home when you can, I'm fine but if you can leave early that would be wonderful too."

"Say no more I'll finish up here and see you in an hour or so okay?" Taki says, "Aren't you supposed to close tonight?" He says, "Morgan can close, she has Colin with her and she owes me one. I'll be there as soon as I can."

XXXXXXX

Paula is driving on the expressway and Traci is lying back on the seat holding her shoulder. Paula glances at her and asks if she is in any pain. Traci grimaces, "I think the bullet just grazed my shoulder but the bleeding hasn't stopped. I need you to take me to Mitchell's house."

"Are you sure? You just met him and he may ask a lot of questions. Let's go to my house and we can see if you need medical attention. Later you can go home and make something up as to how you were hurt. Ryan is at work and I doubt Noah is at your place. This way, we can get our story together, okay?" Traci looks over at her, "As always you're right but I wish I could have killed that bastard! I hoped you at least hit him in the head or something."

"I was trying to make them duck and cover once I found out you had been hit. The most important thing was to get the hell out of there. So my house it is and then I'll take you home and I think I have some pills you can take from when I had that infection a couple of months ago. You should be fine in a couple of days, right?" Traci says, "Don't worry about me you know that I'm stronger than I look and this is merely a flesh wound.

After taking Traci to her house and dressing her wound they were both relieved to see that it was nothing serious.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki is driving with Aya besides him talking non-stop about the shopping and the man that sent the champagne over to their table. Katou is in the back seat, unusually quiet. Iwaki looks in the rearview mirror at him and sees he is looking out the window as they speed by on the expressway. The blonde-haired man is deep in thought as he rests his chin on the back of his hand.

Iwaki knows the man that sent them the wine must know Katou very well because of the way he is acting. When they had come back to the table, he was in a hurry to leave. Now he is silent about the whole thing. When they get home, he is going to insist he tells him everything that is going on.

Right at that moment Katou looks up and meets his eyes. He smiles at Iwaki and then looks away. "Did you enjoy yourself Aya?" She turns and looks at Katou, "I had the best time ever and thank you for everything." She looks at Iwaki, "You are the best brother in the world and I think you are lucky to have Katou in your life."

"Did you hear that Katou? She thinks you are the best thing that has happen to me. What do you think?" Katou laughs, "I agree with her but then again, it goes both ways, wouldn't you say?" Iwaki agrees and Aya starts talking again filling the void of silence.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki hands the bags to Aya, she goes to her room to try her clothes on once again, and he heads for the bedroom. Katou is sitting on the side of the bed and he looks up when his lover comes in.

"You want to tell me who the guy was at the restaurant?" Katou looks at him with a strained smile, "Remember I told you I had a stalker when I was back in L. A.? Well that was him; I guess he found out where I was working so he followed me here."

He gets up, walks over to the closet and hangs up his jacket then turns facing Iwaki. He looks at Katou, "You mean to tell me, someone has come across the country to find you? Tell me again about this person because I don't think I like where this is going." He walks over to the bed and sits down.

Katou sits next to him, "His name is Nicolas Forbes, and I never thought he would show up like this. I told him I was not into men and at the time, I meant what I said…until I met you. I have never had a relationship with a man before and when he was pursuing me, I knew I had to get away from him. Although I wasn't that attracted to women, I figured it was because I hadn't found the right one. He's very wealthy and thinks he can have anything he wants. To him everyone has a price."

"I hung out with him for awhile. He used to help me with investments and that's why I have as much as I do. He wanted to take it to another level but I wasn't ready for something like that with him. I found myself wondering how it would be and that's when I decided, I had to get away. He's a nice person and all but, he's a little too intense for me. He doesn't like to take no for an answer and he always insists on having his way." Katou pulls his sweater over his head shaking his golden hair out and tosses it on a chair.

"You should have told me all this before Katou. I would have been better prepared for his arrival. As it is now, I feel like I was blind-sided by all of this. I really don't know what to say right now but I know I need a drink." He gets up from the bed without turning around.

Iwaki goes into the living room while Katou stays in the bedroom. He thinks, what Iwaki needs is to digest all of this. Together they can come up with a solution to this latest problem. He lies back on the bed thinking why now, when everything is going so well between the two of them.

However, he knows this is not the last time he will see Nicolas, since he has come all this way. He has to work tomorrow and more than likely, he will be at his job looking for him. He has a stake in the business of voice acting and his studio. Why he thought he could get away from him was childish on his part.

The man is relentless in his pursuit of whatever he wants. It seems as if he still wants him and wants him badly. Maybe if he had given in and slept with him he would be satisfied with one night. At the time, he thought it would never do for him to sleep with another man.

Somehow, when he met Iwaki, he knew he was different from Nicolas. Iwaki is the love of his life and he fell in love with him the first time he laid eyes on him. The raven-haired man is all he could ever want or need. Nicolas coming, is an inconvenience, but he will not allow him to separate the two of them.

Iwaki didn't want Katou as a lover at first. He assumed their one night together was all it was, a one-night stand to be forgotten as if it were a dream. He is the one that wanted the older man and wanted him enough to pursue him. Iwaki is his first and as far as he is concerned his last. Now Nicolas is another story since he doesn't feel the same way about him as he does about Iwaki. He hopes, Iwaki understands, he is in love with him and has no time for anyone else.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki pours himself a drink, downs it in one swallow, and pours another. As he takes it to the balcony, he leans over to look at the people in the street. He thinks to himself, Katou has entirely too many admirers. He does not know if he is able to deal with all of them. However, he has to remember that it's not his fault all these people are attracted him.

He has been nothing but faithful and loving to him. He has never given him any doubt as to how he feels or what he would do for him. He sips on his drink and decides; maybe he isn't being fair to him. He did tell him, he had someone in his life that tried to get him to be his lover. In addition, he said he rejected him repeatedly.

Now he is here and he's going through the same thing again. He sighs because he has concluded, all this doubt is on his own part. Katou went to the men's room because he knew the guy would follow him. That way he would have a chance to talk to him in private without making a date with him. At least that is what he hopes was the reason.

Katou did tell him the man is pretty well off, so him coming here is not a problem for him. Nevertheless, coming all this way to seek out a person that has rejected you is crazy. That is, unless you think you have a chance with them. Did Katou lead him to believe he has a chance with him, and that is why he's here now?

All these questions are going through his head and he is getting confused. He puts his hand to his brow and at that time Katou arms encircles his waist. He puts his hand on top of Katou's, "I was just thinking about you. Are you alright with him being here?"

Katou puts his chin on Iwaki's shoulder, "No, I'm not, but there is nothing I can do about it, but try and avoid him as much as possible. I hope, he will get the hint and decide to go away. I'm thinking about not going in tomorrow. If he found us at the mall, he knows where I work. I know without a doubt he'll be there and I'm not ready to talk to him yet. Although, I know, I will have to eventually."

"Why can't we just lead a happy, normal life together? We always seem to have interference from some outside sources. Iwaki please don't take it out on me. There is nothing I can do about what he feels. I swear I have never given him any encouragement. You are the only man I have ever hit on before, you are my first and last."

Iwaki puts his hand up to the side of his face, "I believe you Katou I know how you feel about me. I also know it's not your fault he's here. I can't help but be pissed off he is here wanting you for himself. Maybe I should talk to him, when he finds out we're together he might give up."

Katou lets him go, takes the drink out of his hand, and sips on it. "Yeah, good luck with that. I don't think he will give up that easily. I was seeing a woman back home and that didn't make him want me any less. He's here now talking the same way as before. At one time, I wanted to make my own way, without the help of my parents. I wanted to show them, I was capable of supporting myself. I never thought the man I was getting advice from wanted me in return. I soon learned differently."

"He was very nice when I met him and so helpful. I made the mistake of trusting him with my dreams and he used it to his advantage. I guess I was naïve to think he didn't have a secret agenda. That's one mistake that I promised myself, I would never make again. You never get something for nothing or you end up paying a higher price than you anticipate."

He takes Iwaki's face in his hands, "Are you mad at me because of this?" Iwaki puts his hands on top of Katou's hands, "I can't get mad at you for something that is not your fault, so don't give it another thought, okay."

Katou kisses him on the lips. Iwaki smiles at him saying, "You are one of a kind and I could never be upset with you for long." Katou puts his arm around his shoulders leading him back into the living room.

Aya comes out wearing one of her new outfits. She spins in the middle of the floor asking how they like it. Katou drops his arm from around Iwaki, walks over to her, takes her hand saying she looks wonderful, and spins her again. Iwaki stands to the side smiling at the both of them, forgetting about Nicolas, for the time being.

XXXXXXX

TBC


	38. Katou confesses

**Selfish Lovers 37**

XXXXXXXX

Later on that night at the club…

Noah is at the club sitting at the bar. He orders a drink and looks around the club wondering if Traci is here with Mitchell. He sees Marc behind the counter talking with the bartender and it look as though he is giving him some orders. '_The prick! He has Taki at home waiting for him and he's here at the club enjoying himself.' _

He should have gone over to his house and made Taki open the door because it wouldn't have been hard to do. After all, he knew that no matter what he has done, Taki would always forgive him. He spots Ryan sitting at the table with Colin and Morgan and decides to go over and say hello. He gets up from the bar and head their way.

XXXXXXX

Colin asks, "Did you see Noah come in? He's at the bar alone and somehow, I feel sorry for the guy. He probably thinks we are on Marc's side in all of this."

Ryan says, "Well he is the one that has alienated himself from us. I have nothing to do with Marc's relationship with Taki or anyone else for that matter. Marc is a big boy, I'm sure he can take care of himself and Taki. I doubt Noah can break the two of them up. I have no hard feelings for him. I just hate what it's doing to Traci. But, she has Mitchell so why don't I go and invite him over?" Morgan says, "I think you're too late, here he comes now.

XXXXXXX

Noah walks up to the table and says hello to everyone and Ryan asks him to join them. He sits down and Colin calls the waiter over to get him a drink. "How have you been Noah?"

"Just making dumb mistakes and losing the people that are important to me in the process. Other than that I'm fine and how about all of you?" He gives them a wide smile since he knows, there are no secrets when it comes too his chasing Taki.

Morgan laughs, "You are nothing else if not honest. We're doing fine but if you think you're making dumb mistakes, why don't you stop, and leave Taki alone?"

Colin turns to her, "Morgan! What are you saying? You should have more tact than that?" Noah smiles, "She's right, I should leave Taki alone and try, and get Traci back. I never knew my interest in Taki would cause so much pain. All parties involved misunderstood my interest in him. I never tried to take Taki away from Marc; I just don't want him hurt."

"My mistake is thinking I can protect him from someone he loves. I know now, he doesn't need me in his life. I've decided to leave the two of them to their romance. Marc acts as if he really cares for Taki."

Ryan says, "You must be remembering the way he acted with Katou. I can assure you, he is over him and Taki is all he thinks about. He spoils him every chance he gets. You can rest assured he will not be hurt by Marc. Besides, the two of them make a wonderful couple and I have never seen Marc happier."

Noah smiles, "I know all that now, but if I had known sooner, I could have avoided all the mistakes I've made. I owe the both of them an apology. I know they don't want to hear that from me now. I'll just show them by staying out of their business."

Morgan says, "Well that's one way to do it. I'm sure Marc will be happy to hear that. Why don't you go tell him? He's leaving early tonight, he asked me to close for him."

Ryan laughs, "See, that's what I mean by Taki being spoiled. Marc is always putting his job off on Morgan or me, so he can spend time with Taki. The only time he closes is when Taki is here with him, other than that, he leaves early. However, he does that because he thinks you may come along and scoop Taki up when he isn't there. I hope you do as you say, so we can get back to regular working hours."

Colin laughs, "I agree, I will like to spend some alone time with my new bride too." Morgan smiles at him and strokes the side of his face, giving him a kiss.

XXXXXX

Traci gets out of the tub and checks to make sure her bandage is still tight around her arm. She finds a long sleeve pajama top and puts it on. Sitting on the side of the bed, she thinks about the nights events. She's happy her wound is not as bad as it looks. She will probably have a scar. Tomorrow she will go to her pharmacy and have him give her something to minimize the scar. He has done it before, for a price.

She wonders what to tell Mitchell. He is a doctor after all and he will recognize what has happen to her in a heartbeat. As she is musing about herself, Noah comes in and stands in the doorway. He is watching her and smiling, "You're home early tonight but then you don't look so good, are you okay?"

He walks over to the bed and looks down at her. "Is something wrong? Marc didn't call you with any lies about me did he?" She grimaces, "No, I haven't spoken with Marc at all today. I'm just a little tired tonight and I need to rest."

He pulls his sweater over his head, tosses it in the chair, and says, "Why don't you lie down and I'll give you a massage, would you like that?"

She tells him she is too tired to stay awake for that and she is going to bed. "Maybe next time okay, I'm really tired right now. I came home thinking I would be alone so I could get a good night's sleep. I hope you don't mind but I do appreciate you offering." He puts his hand on her forehead, "You're burning up Traci. Get under the covers and I'll go get some aspirin. Maybe you're coming down with a cold or something."

He goes into the kitchen and pours a glass of water then the bathroom for the aspirin and back to Traci. He sits on the side of the bed, holds her up so she can take the medicine, and lays her back down gently. She smiles up at him, "Thank you Noah."

She lies back and closes her eyes. Noah kisses her on the forehead and whispers. "If you need anything, I'll be right here all night love." He pulls the covers up around her and turns out the light. He goes into the living room, turns the stereo on, picks up his drink, and wonders what happen to her, since she acts as if she is in pain.

He goes over to the window with the music playing in the background when he hears the phone ring. He walks over picks it up and it's Mitchell. He chuckles to himself, "You know it's pretty late to be calling, and Traci is in bed right now."

"What the hell are you doing there, Noah?"

"Whatever do you mean? This is my home when I'm in town, didn't she tell you that?" Mitchell is fuming, "Traci isn't with you anymore so this little game you're playing isn't going to work. Tell her I'm on the phone and I want to talk to her. She'll wake up for me!"

"Look man, she isn't feeling well and she's asleep. I'm not waking her up just for you. If you want to talk to her, make it tomorrow. I think she has a cold. Besides, it's to late right now. I will tell her you called if you want me too. Oh yeah another thing, I plan on getting Traci back so don't get in my way or you will regret it. I don't give up on the things I want that easily Mitchell, consider yourself warned."

Mitchell sneers, "I think it's Traci who has given up on you. I don't plan on letting her go because you decide you want her back. That means less than nothing to me, you mean nothing to me!" He hangs the phone up before Noah can answer. Noah laughs and swallows down his drink. He turns and walks back to the bedroom to check on Traci.

XXXXXXX

Marc sees when Noah leaves the table and walks over to tell his partners he is leaving. Morgan tells him, Noah said he was leaving him and Taki alone because he knows, he can't come between them and Marc laughs.

"Oh he did, did he? He calls Taki almost everyday and I talked to him once today already. He claims he wants Traci back so he is going to leave Taki alone but somehow I don't believe him. Maybe if he quit calling I might believe him. I saw him leave just now, so I'm going to take off just in case he thinks I'll be here all night."

Ryan laughs, "I don't think you have to worry about that. We made a point of telling him you were leaving early.

"Thanks, the reason I want to get out of here early is Taki called me. He said he wished he had come with me after Noah called him, again I might add. I know he only calls me at work when he wants me near him. I told him I would protect him and I don't want to go back on my word. I'll see you guys on Monday and I promise I'll close then and thanks again." He turns and heads for the door waving on his way out.

XXXXXXX

Taki is standing looking at the moon on an unusually clear night. He looks up trying to find the big dipper when Marc comes up behind him and slips his arms around his waist. He whispers in Taki ear, "You look like an angel in the moonlight but don't try flying back too heaven to soon."

Taki laughs and puts his hand on the side of Marc's face, "I would never leave you for all the stars in heaven. I'm so happy you're here, next time you ask, I'm going with you. I found out I don't like being away from you to long. I'm changing my number so I don't have to hear from Noah again. The man is starting to get on my nerves. Why won't he leave me alone? Now I'm interfering with your job. I hate to keep apologizing to you for what he's doing to us; I know it's my entire fault."

Marc turns him around and puts his arms around his waist "I didn't want to stay at work tonight anyway, so you've done nothing wrong. Besides, I like spoiling you and I don't mind dropping everything when you call. I get to spend time with you. I love being with you. What we need to do, is get away alone. We both need to relax. I could make love to you until you can't tell where I begin and you end. I want to make love to you until my smell is in every part of your skin."

He pulls Taki close to him, kisses him, and slides his tongue inside his mouth and Taki sucks on it gently. Marc slides his hands up Taki's back and grinds his hips into him. Taki pulls back and says in a voice filled with passion, "Let's take this to the other room."

XXXXXXX

Katou is in the shower with the water running over his body, as he thinks about Nicolas showing up the way he did. He doesn't know what he should do right now. No matter what Iwaki says, he feels, he is still worried about him. The problem is, Nicolas has the money to stay here as long as he wants. Causing trouble for people is something he doesn't mind doing. He hopes Iwaki doesn't pay for being with him at this time.

Iwaki is one person he does not want to lose. If he ran into them at the mall, he must have been following them. More than likely, he knows where he lives and works. When he goes in, he will be waiting on him and he has to talk to him eventually. He will see him tomorrow at work, he's sure of that. Maybe, just maybe, he can explain to him about Iwaki and he will leave him alone. Damn! Why did he come back into his life now? How long has he been here? How long has he been watching him, before he decided to make his move?

He couldn't have been here that long. Nicolas would have been waiting on him when he got off work on Friday. He probably arrived in the last couple of days. Yeah, that had to be it, he just got here and he wants to make his presence known. This man makes Marc seem tame in comparison. Well, he isn't spoiling his time with Iwaki tonight. He'll deal with it when he sees him and he knows it will be soon.

XXXXXXX

Katou walks into the bedroom. Iwaki is on the bed having a drink and smoking a cigarette. When Iwaki smokes, he has a lot on his mind and right now, he does not have to guess. He walks over to the bed with the towel wrapped around his waist and takes the cigarette out of his hand, takes a pull and hands it back.

"Where is my drink, I can use one too?" Iwaki gets up, "I'll get you one." The blonde-haired man reaches out, grabs his hand, and says, "Never mind I don't need it. I need to know what you're thinking Iwaki and if you're upset with me."

"It's nothing, I'll be right back." He pulls his hand away and walks out to get him that drink. Katou sits on the side of the bed, pulls the towel from around his waist, and puts it on top of his head and starts to dry his hair. Iwaki comes back in and sits his drink down by the bed while standing watching him, as he dries his hair.

He pulls the towel from Katou's hands sits next to him and starts to rub his hair with the towel. "Your hair is to long for you to towel dry yourself. Hold still and let me do it."

Katou peeps at him from under the towel, "You've never wanted to dry my hair before." He reaches for his drink, tries to take a sip, and almost spills it. He looks at Iwaki, "Do you want me to drink this or not? After all, you did make a special trip for me."

"Can't it wait until I finish? I'm doing this for you, so the least you can do is hold still until I'm done." Katou sets the drink down and holds still while Iwaki dries his hair.

He looks in Iwaki's face, "Do you want me to tell you what I've decided to do about Nicolas?" Iwaki stops and then starts back drying his hair, "Only if you want me to know. I'll listen to whatever you have to say and we will decide together, what course of action you should take, okay?"

Katou pulls the towel out of his hand and puts it in his lap. He puts his hand on the back of his head rubbing it, "I was thinking of talking to him tomorrow and stressing the fact, I'm with you. I'll tell him, I don't want to have anything to do with him anymore. I told him in no uncertain terms before. I ran, because I didn't know if I could resist the pull I was having for him. I always knew I had a small attraction for some men. However, I thought it was normal. I never really had any strong feelings for any man or woman. They were just someone to have a good time with, until I met you."

"You're the first person I've ever felt this deeply about in my life. I know I've used my looks to get what I want and it's been easy. People never seem to mind letting me have my way. I have taken advantage of it and Nicolas is no exception. I use to wonder if he liked me when he would ask me to hang out with him. He would give me insider stock tips that only a few people knew about."

"It was all a game to me or so I thought. When he expressed more than a friendship with me, I told him, I wasn't interested in men and I ran. He scared me, because he thought he could have me and that's not what I wanted. I have not seen him since I left L. A. I honestly thought he had forgotten about me or had moved on to his next conquest. However, here he is, still on the same page as if no time has passed at all."

Katou picks up his drink, sips it, and looks over at Iwaki, wondering what he is going to say about this revelation. He watches the change of emotions on his face and braces himself for what he has to say. Iwaki does not disappoint him.

"You admit, you had feelings for this guy but yet you ran before you could explore them? I don't know what to say behind something like this. If you had given the two of you a chance, you might have been with him instead of me. I have to admit, if you had stayed with him I would have never known this much happness. Having said that, I will hate for you to see him alone. Although, I know this is something you have to do. Katou you need to convince him, you're mine and I don't like sharing your time with anyone. Do you think you can do that?"

Katou puts his drink down, and his arms around his lover, "I don't care what it takes. I'll do anything I have to do to convince him, I'm not going to be with him. I love you so much Iwaki and I am not going to give you up for anything or anyone. So please, trust in me when I say, you are the most important person in my life."

"That goes for me too but tomorrow is another day." Iwaki puts his hand under the towel, feels Katou erection, "For now let's concentrate on the both of us. It feels like you have something else on your mind, if this is any indication."

He strokes him and puts his head in Katou's lap while he runs his fingers through Iwaki's hair as he spreads his legs wider. Iwaki takes Katou's erection in his mouth. "Yes Iwaki, that feels good, you're good." Iwaki pushes him back on the bed gently as Katou lies on his back. He puts his head back down and continues to lick and suck on him.

Katou throws his head back closing his eyes, telling Iwaki how much he loves him. Iwaki puts his two fingers in Katou's mouth and he takes them gladly, sucking on them. Katou is delirious with pleasure, as he moans and tells Iwaki he is about to cum. Iwaki puts his finger inside Katou's behind and hits his spot.

Katou's eyes fly open, "Take me now Iwaki…don't make me wait." Iwaki raises his hips up and slides into Katou easily as he pushes down on Iwaki's erection. Katou holds onto Iwaki's hips and pushes onto him telling him to go deeper.

"Yes I'll go deeper, just don't forget who you belong to. You're mine and I will make sure you remember that no matter who you see."

"I know who I belong to Iwaki and it's you…it's always you!" They climax one before the other with Katou shooting all over Iwaki's stomach as he falls on top of him. Katou strokes his back raking his nails over him lightly.

"You bring out the worst in me Katou and it scares me. Right now, you don't want to know what I'm thinking. Having him here makes me anxious. I don't trust him to let you go easily, especially since he has come a long way to have you."

Katou hugs Iwaki close, "Please, don't think about something like that happening. I will never leave you for anyone. Nicolas is not the kind of person to pull dirty tricks. I think I can trust him to leave me alone if I tell him I'm with you. He does not know about us. I did not have a chance to tell him but I will make myself clear, I promise you that. You know I can't leave someone as cute as you for someone else to have. I love you Iwaki, so please…remember that."

Iwaki shakes his head and looks at his lover, "You think you can stop a man who has traveled thousands of miles to see you by saying, I have someone else in my life? You said yourself; you led him into believing he may have a chance with you. You also said you were having feelings for him but you ran away before you could see where they may lead. Did you let him kiss you, Katou?"

He holds Iwaki tighter, "In a way, yes, but only because he backed me into a wall. I pushed him off, but he only laugh and said I was asking for it. The next two days I avoided him, but he called at least ten times. That's when I left town and I haven't seem him, until today. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't teasing him or anything. I was only dating women and he didn't come across as gay when I first met him. I should have known when he told me he has never been married for a guy his age."

"I know he has silver hair but he doesn't look old to me, how old is he?" Katou chuckles, "That's his selling point when he does business because he is only thirty-four. He says he was born with silver in his hair. He's a very generous man to people he likes but he can also be very ruthless when he wants something. I hope he doesn't want me that badly. What am I talking about, of course, he wants me that badly, and he did come all this way after all. Don't get me wrong, I'm not being conceited, I'm just saying. What do you think?"

Iwaki pulls out of his arms, "Right now I think I need to take a bath and get some sleep. There's nothing we can do about it now. I trust you to make your wishes known to him. If you decide to take him up on his offer than, there's nothing I can do about it but wish you luck."

He turns and heads for the bathroom while Katou sits up in bed with his mouth open in shock. He watches as Iwaki walks off and can't believe he would say something like that. Does he think he wants to be with Nicolas? It's as if he didn't hear a word he has said. He jumps off the bed and rushes to the bathroom and sees Iwaki sitting on the side of the tub as it fills with water.

Iwaki looks up at Katou and gives him a half smile, as though they have already been torn apart.

"Iwaki, do you honestly think I may leave you for him? Is that how you really, feel?" He looks down at his lover in alarm.

"Katou, sometimes things happen beyond our control and no matter what we do, we can't always have our way. That goes for matters of the heart too. What if, after you see him and talk to him, you decide you have made a mistake? What you really want is him but I'm just a substitute until he got here. What will you do, if your heart tells you the reason you left him was that you were afraid. We've been together long enough for you to be comfortable with being with a man. Now you can openly say you are fine with everyone knowing about you."

Katou looks at him with anger in his eyes, walks over to him and slaps him! "How can you say something like that?! What is wrong with you?! I tell you repeatedly, how much I love you and you still don't believe me! What can I do to convince you that my feelings for you are genuine? I have never felt this way about anyone, man or woman the way I feel about you. Don't do this to me Iwaki; don't punish me for someone else's feelings. I have never given you any reason to doubt what I feel for you! You are the center of my world, what more do you want me too do!"

Iwaki looks at him in shock as he puts his hand up to the side of his face, "I'm sorry, you're right, it's just that I'm afraid you'll leave me, since he can give you more than I can. He has so much more then I do and if you compare us, I will come up wanting. I'm sorry, I want what is best for you and if it's him, I want you to have him." Iwaki turns as he rubs the side of his face.

"What's best for me is you." He looks in Iwaki's face as he continues. "I'm sorry too Iwaki but it hurts. After all this time we've been together, you actually think I can leave you for someone else."

He puts his hand out and tilts the older man's face up. "I've dreamed about you when I didn't know who you were. I've looked for you when I didn't even know I was looking. I love you and you are stuck with my love even after I take my last breath." He lets him go and turns his back on Iwaki and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Iwaki gets up and puts his arms around him, holds him closely and says, "I believe you Katou and I will have more faith in us." He turns and kisses Iwaki, "That's all I ask of you, is to have faith that I love you more than I love myself."

XXXXXXX

Paula thinks she should have insisted Traci spend the night with her instead of letting her go home alone. She would have thought of something to tell Ryan. She paces in her bedroom wondering if Traci is alone or if she allowed Mitchell to be with her. Paula suddenly remembers, Noah is back at her place and is probably with her right now. She heads to the phone to check.

"Hey Noah, mind if I speak to Traci?"

"She's sleep right now. I think she has a cold or something. I felt her head earlier and she has a fever so I gave her some aspirin and she fell asleep. I was about to check on her now, just to make sure her fever has gone down. I will tell her to call you in the morning, unless it's important."

"Well, she was coughing today so I'm sure it's a cold but tell her I'll stop by tomorrow morning. I need her signature on some papers. Don't disturbed her, it can wait. Take care of her or you will answer to me, you got that!"

Noah laughs, "You got it Paula, I'll make sure she gets plenty of rest. So I'll see you tomorrow." She hangs up and thinks Traci might have an infection from the wound. She calls the pharmacy and speaks to Johnston about some antibiotics. He tells her he can have them ready in an hour. She thanks him and hangs up. Paula grabs a jacket to go over her jeans and heads out the door.

XXXXXXX

Noah answers the door and is surprised to see Paula standing with a big smile on her face.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were coming tomorrow?" She smiles at him, "I was sitting at home thinking about her with a fever and I know, men don't know what to do. I came to make sure she is doing okay and I brought some antibiotics in case she has the flu."

Paula heads for the bedroom and the doorbell rings once again. Noah looks at her, "Did you bring someone with you?" She tells him no and goes into the bedroom closing the door behind her. She looks over at Traci and she is sweating like crazy. She takes the pills out and is about to give her one when she hears shouting.

She gets up, opens the door, and sees Noah and Mitchell arguing with each other. "What are you doing here Mitchell; I told you she is sleeping?" Noah is looking daggers at the dark haired blue-eyed man.

Mitchell moves past him, "I need to see that for myself, I don't trust a word you say. Now where is she Noah because I'm not leaving until I see her?" Paula comes out of the bedroom, "Hey you two, keep it down in here, she's trying to sleep and she doesn't need to hear you going at each other like this."

"She's in her bedroom Mitchell, follow me and Noah act like you have some sense and quit yelling." Mitchell follows her into the bedroom and looks down at Traci in shock. "What happen to her? She looks so pale!" He puts his hand on her head, pulls it back turns, and looks at Noah, "She needs a doctor, she has a high fever. When I talked to her earlier, she said nothing about being sick. What did you do to her, you bastard?"

"Watch it man, I didn't do anything to her! She was like this when I got here, so I gave her some aspirin for her fever. I think she is coming down with a cold, so you can just get the hell out! I can take care of her without any help from you!"

Paula looks at Traci and knows exactly what is wrong but she can't tell either one. Then they will know what they really do for a living. She looks at Mitchell, "You're a doctor aren't you, maybe you can do something for her?"

Noah sneers, "He's not a doctor he's a dentist! I don't know what the hell he can do since she doesn't need a tooth pulled!"

Mitchell ignores him, "I'll see what I can do but she needs to go to the hospital. Bring me some cold water and some towels. Do you have anything warm she can drink besides coffee, idiot?" He glares at Noah and turns back to Traci.

Noah is about to charge over to him when Paula steps in front of him, "Come with me Noah and let him do what he can for Traci. This is not about you and him right now, it's about her."

He reluctantly agrees and they both leave out to get the things he asks for. When they leave, Mitchell sits besides Traci and pulls her in his arms in a sitting position. He calls out her name softly and rubs the side of her face.

She opens her eyes and tries to smile at him. "Mitchell…when did you get here…I thought…Noah was here. What's wrong with me…I don't feel well…I'm thirsty, can I have some water?"

He holds her head up, "Of course love, he's getting it for you now." Noah walks in with a basin of cold water and some towels draped across his arm. He sets the basin down, places a cloth in the water, and hands it to Mitchell. He wipes Traci's forehead, "Now doesn't that feel better sweetheart?" Traci smiles and says yes but she needs something to drink.

Noah turns on his heels, goes in the bathroom, and brings her a glass of water. Mitchell takes it and tells her to take small sips and she does.

He lays her back down, looks at Noah, "I think she is sicker than we think. This is not a cold. She is suffering from something else. Are you sure you didn't do something to her?"

Noah stands over him, "What makes you think I would ever do anything to harm Traci? I told you before; when I got here, she was getting in the bed. She said she was tired. Then you called, so I didn't have time to make her sick. You must have a very low opinion of me, for someone who doesn't know anything about me. However, I'll just put your rudeness on your concern for Traci. And just so you know, I have a very low tolerance for fools."

Mitchell looks at him with malice, "I know enough about you to know you're a liar and that's all I need to know."

Traci tries to sit up but falls back saying, "Please, don't argue. Mitchell, Noah has done nothing to me. I think I have a cold, so don't worry about me."

Mitchell looks at her, "You have more than a cold Traci. I think you have come down with an infection of some kind, but I don't know why."

Paula comes back in with a cup of soup, "Has she awakened? Please, both of you leave; I need to speak to Traci alone." They look at her and down at Traci. She opens her eyes, and look back at them. "Please…let me speak to her and then come back…okay?" They look at each other and agree then leave the two women along.

XXXXXXX

Noah goes into the living room with Mitchell following behind. He takes a seat on the sofa and Noah goes behind the bar and pours himself a drink. He looks over at Mitchell and offers him one. Mitchell stands and walks over to the bar and Noah pours one for him.

He picks it up, sips it, and looks at Noah, "Why are you still living with Traci? She told me, you were interested in someone else. What happen to that little infatuation? Did you get over that one easily too or did Marc block your efforts in your trying to get to Taki? How you can want a man after being with Traci is beyond me. I hope you know I will never give her up to someone who can't make up his mind if he's gay or straghit?"

Noah comes from behind the bar and stands in front of Mitchell, "For the record, I happen to be bi-sexual, if you must know and I'm proud of it. You ought to try it, you seem a bit tight assed to me." He sips his drink, "Don't think I will allow you speak to me any way you want. Like I said I have a low tolerance for fools and right now…you're acting very foolish."

Mitchell glares, "I see what your game is, you think you can intimidate people and they will back down. Well, you are trying it on the wrong person; I don't scare so easily Noah. What you need to do is get out of Traci's life before you really get your feelings hurt and maybe something else."

Noah slams his drink on the bar, "Traci belongs to me and you need to find yourself someone else without baggage! If you want her you want me too because we're a matched set."

Mitchell looks at him and chuckles, "You are a piece of work, you know that? I don't know what Traci ever saw in you to stay as long as she has. However, I am grateful she has seen the light at last."

Noah points his finger at Mitchell's chest, "You talk as if you know Traci's feelings very well. Exactly how long have you known Traci? I was under the impression, the two of you just met. So how long have you two been seeing each other?"

"You'll have to ask Traci that. I'm not the type who kisses and tells."

Noah narrows his eyes at him, "If I find out, you and Traci have been carrying on behind my back, you will both regret it."

XXXXXXX

TBC


	39. Talks with old flames

**Selfish Lovers **

Traci's been shot and Katou has a stalker that's all for an update! LOL

Chapter 38

XXXXXXXX

Paula walks over to Traci, "I had to come over when Noah told me you had a fever. I brought some antibiotics so they should put down any infection you made have." She helps Traci up and gives her one of the pills, which she swallows, with some of the soup.

She lies back down and puts her hand on her head. "The two of them are here Paula, what am I going to do? Noah came in when I was getting ready for bed but I told Mitchell I would see him tomorrow. He must have called back and Noah answered the phone. I really don't want to see either one of them right now. I don't want to explain myself to them tonight."

Paula laughs, "They were arguing when Mitchell first got here but they stopped when they found out how sick you were. I'll send them away if you want me too and I'll spend the night and take care of you. I owe you that much at least, seeing that this is my entire fault. I should have known about the extra security around the place. Damn! I don't know where they came from because they weren't around when we got there."

Traci says, "You can't blame yourself for my mistake. I take full responsibility for my actions." Paula laughs, "Let me check your shoulder okay?" Traci sits up, Paula looks at the bandage and sees there is no blood seeping through, and it is still dry. She pulls her top close and buttons it for her just as the door opens.

Noah and Mitchell are standing in the doorway looking at them. Paula says, "The two of you need to let her get some rest. I've decided to stay with her tonight. She doesn't need to listen too you arguing over who she wants. Can't this wait until she feels better?"

Noah walks over to Traci, "I'm sorry I didn't realize how sick you are but I can take care of you Traci." She smiles up at him, "Thanks Noah I know you can, but Paula has offered to stay with me tonight. I would rather the two of you leave and I will see you when I feel better in a couple of days, is that okay with you?"

He bends down and picks up her hand, "I don't want to leave Traci but I will do as you ask. I don't know about a couple of days, I will see you tomorrow."

She smiles at him and agrees, then Mitchell walks over to her and says, "I'll honor your wishes also, but I to will be checking in on you, okay?" She says, "Thank you Mitchell for being so kind but I'll be okay once I get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow evening okay?"

He nods and says sure. Paula looks over at Noah, "You can go to my house Noah and spend the night. I'll call Ryan and let him know what is going on and he can stay at his place tonight. Here are the keys because I know it will be hard for you to get a place to stay so late at night."

"Thanks Tracy but I'll be fine, I can stay at the hotel I was at before and it's only overnight anyway."

Mitchell looks at him with malice, "No it's not, you are not moving in with Traci not now or ever! You need to find some place else to live because this arrangement stops now!"

Traci sits up, "Mitchell, stop! This is why I want the both of you to leave. I'm not up to this, Noah asked me if he could stay until he made other arrangements and I said yes. Please don't try and interfere with this…okay Mitchell?"

He bends down and kisses her on the forehead, "I'm sorry, whatever you say my love. Get some sleep tonight and I'll check in on you later." He turns and says to Paula, "You take good care of her Paula and if you need me for anything at anytime, call me, okay?"

She smiles up at him and agrees to call him if she needs him and walks them to the door. She stands there looking at Noah and says, "Are you sure you don't want to stay at my place, it's free and I know you'll be okay there." He smiles, "Nah, I'll be fine because if I go downtown I'll be closer to her if she needs me." He kisses her on the cheek, smiles and walks out the door.

She closes it, making sure it's locked and goes back in the bedroom, Traci looks at her, "What am I going to tell them Paula? I feel so tired right now, all I want to do is sleep." Paula pulls the covers up on her, "You really have your hands full with the two of them and neither one of them is backing down. Are you truly over Noah or are you just fooling yourself. They both seem to care about you very much and you know you can't have the both of them. You're going to have to decide sooner or later who you want to be with."

Traci sighs, "I know but right now I'm not going to think about either one of them. I'm too tired to even think straight. Paula opens one of her dresser drawers and pulls out a tee shirt and changes clothes. She goes in the kitchen pours a drink, goes back into the bedroom checks on Traci, and pulls the door up. She opens her phone and calls Ryan.

XXXXXXX

Noah goes down in the elevator with Mitchell, neither one says a word to the other. Noah exits the elevator and turns and looks at Mitchell saying, "I'll come see Traci around ten, so I don't run into you and you can come by later, if that's alright with you."

Mitchell gives him a half smile, "That's fine because I have patients to see and I won't be off until six, so I'll come around seven. Yeah, that works out perfectly just don't over stay your welcome and I don't want to see you."

He turns and walks to his car and takes one last look at Noah and gets in his car leaving a furious Noah to stare after him. He thinks to himself that Mitchell is one person he would love to squash like a bug. Now he is more determined than ever to get Traci back. To see the look on his smug face when Traci tells him that the two of them are back together is going to be priceless. He gets in his car and heads for the same hotel he stayed at before.

XXXXXXX

Paula is talking to Ryan and he is not to happy that he has to be without her tonight. "Where is Noah, shouldn't he be there with her tonight. He was at the club tonight saying how much he wanted her back and he bails on her when she's sick?"

Paula laughs, "To tell the truth he was here along with Mitchell but Traci had me run them out of here so she could get some sleep and that's why I'm staying for the night. She's really not up to dealing with the both of them and neither one was backing down. I think they would have been fighting before the night is out had they stayed but I am going to miss you my love."

Ryan chuckles, "Why don't I swing by there before I go home and see you for a couple of minutes. That way I can at least get a kiss from you and check on her at the same time. I care about Traci too you know."

Paula laughs, "I don't want to take you out of your way sweetheart coming all this way and then you have to turn around and go back. It is pretty late after all." Ryan says, "It won't be a problem for me if I get to see you. Tell Traci I'm coming over and I will see you in an hour okay?" She says fine and happily hangs up the phone.

XXXXXXX

The next morning as the sun shines down on our selfish lovers, lets peek in on Iwaki and Katou...

Iwaki is getting dressed while Katou is finishing his shower. He goes in the kitchen where Aya is sitting down with a cup of coffee. "Are you ready for your big interview today?"

She looks up at him and smiles, "I'm a little nervous but I think I'm ready. Where's Katou, shouldn't he be getting ready for work. He is going in isn't he?"

He looks over at her and says with a chuckle, "I see you overheard us last night, huh? Well we decided that he should go in and face up to his demons sooner, rather than later."

She sips her coffee, "I should have known, someone that handsome would never be interested in someone like me, but I never thought he was gay. He looks straight and now I find he's interested in Katou. That man did all that to get his attention. He must really be crushing on Katou."

Iwaki puts his hand on her shoulder, "You have to learn about the world Aya. The people you see have more going on in their lives than we think and we can't always tell what people are. We all hide behind masks, for want of a better word. The faces we always see is not necessarily their real faces. You must remember to find out if a person has an agenda other than what they say they do. This guy is part of Katou's past and he wants him back in his life."

She looks up at him, "But he told me, he has never been with a man before, until he met you. Did he lie to us?"

Katou comes into the kitchen, "No Aya I didn't lie to you and Iwaki knows that. This person and I were friends a while back and when I felt, he wanted more, I literally ran away. I didn't want to deal with it so I ran. Now I have to confront my foolish actions. I should have stayed and told him that I didn't like him in that way but like a coward I didn't deal with it at the time. However, I will fix that because I don't want him hanging around thinking, he might have a chance with me. So to change the subject, you look gorgeous, stand up and let me see you."

As she stands, Iwaki hands Katou his coffee and looks at her. She spins in the middle of the floor, "Do you really think so? Being Ms. Datil assistant, is a dream come true if they hire me for the position."

Katou laughs, "Well you have very good taste and the outfit you're wearing looks good on you. But then it cost enough." She looks at him, pokes out her tongue, and says, "Hump, you guys got off easy, I wanted more but I took pity on you."

Iwaki laughs, "Well I for one will be working for a month to pay off that bill." Katou says, "I'm happy you got something you like because in an interview, you need to feel confidant in your appearance so you can concentrate on letting them know your skills. I'm sure you'll do well today. Iwaki are you taking her or do you need me to drop her off?"

The older man says he'll do it but Katou has to make sure he meets her at the appointed hour for lunch. Aya looks at them and says, "You have to talk to that guy today so I'll meet you at Colin's shoot at the studio. I can take a cab after the interview, why don't you call him to confirm, and then he can give me the address." He looks down at her, "Now you're giving me orders? You and your brother are just alike." He heads off to the bedroom as Iwaki and Aya laugh at his back.

XXXXXXX

He dials Colin's number. "Hey man, this is Katou and I'm wondering if it would be okay for me to meet Aya at the studio today?"

Colin laughs, "Don't tell me I'm babysitting today?" Katou laughs and says, "No it's not like that. I think I may be running a little late and I don't want her waiting for me in the streets. Is it okay for her to come alone? I'll make sure she doesn't get in the way and besides, I'll only be a few minutes late. Colin says, "I was only kidding just tell her I will leave word at the door and they can bring her in the back to me. I don't mind at all man, she seems like a good kid."

Katou says thanks, hangs up the phone, goes back in the kitchen, gives her the address, and tells her Colin will be expecting her. Iwaki tells Aya to grab her jacket because they were leaving and pulls Katou back into the bedroom.

He closes the door and pulls him in his arms. "I don't have to worry about you do I? This guy won't try to pull a fast one will he?" Katou puts his arms around Iwaki's neck, "I can be pretty fast myself you know, so whatever he tries will all be in vain, I promise you." He leans into Iwaki and kisses him sliding his tongue inside his mouth. Iwaki tightens his arms around Katou and moans into the kiss remembering that he kissed him this way before.

Katou pulls back and says in a husky voice, "I'll remember this kiss as I'm working today." He grabs his jacket from the chair, opens the door and leaves out. Iwaki is still standing against the wall as he puts his hand up to his lips. He is thinking, "He did it again, how does he do that?" He hears Aya call out to him so he pushes himself off the wall, picks up his briefcase and they head for his car.

XXXXXX

Katou comes out of the recording booth with Jessie, laughing at some comment he made about the last scene. He walks out to the waiting area and sees Nicolas, sitting down flipping through a magazine. He stops in his tracks and Jessie stops and says, "What's up man you look like you've seen a ghost?"

Katou looks over at Nicolas, Jessie does the same thing, and at that moment, he looks up at the two of them. He smiles at Katou and stands. Katou walks over to him, "What are you doing here Nicolas?" Jessie looks from one to the other and says he has some place to be and takes off.

"I thought we could have lunch today, that is if you haven't made other plans." Katou looks at him, "I had a feeling you would show up here and no I haven't made other plans." Nicolas smiles again, "Good then you're free to have lunch with me I take it?"

Katou looks at him with his eyes narrowed, "I don't know about free, but I can be reasonable. Wait here I'll go get my coat." The silver haired man chuckles at him and shakes his head because he knows Katou has a way with words and that is one of the reasons he finds him so fascinating. You never can predict what he would say or do, like now, he thought he would be slightly annoyed to see him here but surprisingly enough he is taking his appearance here pretty well. He hasn't said anything harsh or insulting and that is a relief. Now if he would just listen to what he has to say he and Katou will be off to a good start.

XXXXXXX

They're having lunch at The Four Seasons, when Katou looks around and says, "This is nice, Nicky are you staying here as well?"

Nicolas chuckles at the familiar use of his name, "You know I like the best Katou and that's why I want you. Have you made up your mind about what you want yet?"

Katou looks at him over his menu, "I hope you're talking about the food." Nicolas looks at him with an innocent face, "Why of course, what else would I be talking about. How is your drink I hope they made it the way you like because if they didn't, I'll have the bartender fired."

Katou shakes his head chuckling, "You always like to joke don't you. The drink is fine the service is fine. I don't want to be the cause of someone losing their job over something so trivial. Why don't you order for both of us since you know what I like and how the food is here?" He picks up his drink and sips it. It tastes good and he could tell that they used grey goose in the martini.

He watches as Nick orders for the both of them and admires they way he instructs the waiter on how to prepare his food as if he were a meticulous eater. Katou sits back, looks around at the other patrons, and can tell this is a place where many high-powered deals are made over a meal. He looks back at Nick and sees he is watching him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about and please don't say you want me with you again. We both know that is not going to happen."

The older man picks up his drink and sips it, "You know you're restricting my conversation don't you? That leaves me with very little to say. However, I will say this, I miss seeing you Katou and I miss spending time with you. I'm not trying to get you to come back home or anything. I think you living here is perfect. I can come see you without it interfering with your life back home. I forgot to ask, are you seeing someone here? Like the lady you were with yesterday?"

Katou sits back and folds his arms, "Yes, I am seeing someone but what is that to you? I am not going to be your dirty little secret that you visit when you have the time. Why don't you just come out of the closet and say that you are into men. I know that I'm not the first one that you've hit on, am I?"

He laughs, "Katou I would be proud to have you walk by my side anywhere I go. Why would I want to keep my relationship with you a secret? You're more like a trophy, something to be shown off to people not to be hidden."

"Yes, I have had other relationships with men and women to for that matter. I have enough wealth to see whomever I please with out raising an eyebrow. What I do is my business and I answer to no one. You of all people should know that and don't look at me with that scowl on your face. I like you better when you are smiling. Why don't you smile for me Katou?"

He looks at Nicolas and says, "Right now I don't really feel like smiling because I know you have something up your sleeve and I don't know what. You're being to agreeable right now and that's not like you. So tell me what gives, why are you being so nice?"

He finishes his drink and raises his hand for the waiter who shows up promptly at his side saying, "Would you like another drink Mr. Forbes and one for your guest?" He looks at Katou and he says yes. The waiter heads to the bar and Katou picks up the last of his drink and downs it.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki is wondering if Katou is with Nicolas Forbes and if he is letting him know, he is taken. He has been barking orders all day and he was rude to one of the junior associates, so he planes to apologize to him later. He has given him Ms. Colby account to work on and he has made a mistake already.

The junior is a good-looking guy and that's why he put him on the account, hoping she would be interested in him. Hopefully he will take her off his hands. All he has to do is supervise his work and that shouldn't be to hard to do. He looks at the phone and then at the clock wondering if he should give Katou a call. He should be finishing lunch by now and on his way to the studio to meet with Colin and Aya.

But knowing the rich he is probably having a two hour lunch. Iwaki throws his pen on his desk and runs his hand through his hair. He pushes his chair back and goes to the door calling for Gilda. She hangs up the phone turns and looks at him as he tells her to go and get him a sandwich for lunch. He turns and goes back in his office and flops down in his chair and puts his hand over his mouth and makes a silent scream. He throws his head back and calls out to Katou in his mind.

XXXXXX

With their luncheon finish Katou tells him has an appointment and has to leave. "Thank you for lunch the food here is to die for but I have to go. I'm on a tight schedule and I don't want to be late. It was nice seeing you again but this has to be the last time because I am seeing someone else Nicky and I have never been happier. Please don't try and spoil it for me. I think of you as a friend and I don't want to have to avoid you."

He looks at Katou, "I never thought you were into ladies that young knowing your taste but I guess you never know."

Katou looks at him, "You know perfectly well I am not seeing her and the guy that came into the bathroom is my lover, so don't play games with me. I'm sure you didn't see me by accident and your people found me here and gave you all they could on my and Iwaki's relationship. He's the one I'm with and I plan on staying with him so your coming here is a waste of time."

He stands and Nicolas stands with him "It's not over Katou and I'll be here for a while. I hope we run into each other again and soon. Maybe I can take the two of you out to dinner sometime. I would love to meet him; he's a lawyer isn't he? Maybe I can throw a little business his way. I'm sure he couldn't possibly give you things you are use to having from me. Does he know about me, Katou and what I've done for you?"

Katou stares at him then turns and walks away. Nicolas smiles as he watches him and sits, ordering another drink. He is thinking that maybe he should go and see if this Iwaki person will give Katou up because he is a lawyer and everyone knows lawyers can be brought. He'll just find out what he wants and give it to him. All lawyers are whores when it came down to the all mighty dollar.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki is in his office eating his lunch when the phone rings. He wipes his mouth and picks it up. "Hello lover, miss me? I know I miss you?" Iwaki says, "Do you know how long I've been waiting for your call? Tell me how it went because I know you were with him. He couldn't wait to see you alone could he?"

Katou laughs, "Are you going to let me get a word in? Yes, I did have lunch with him and it went just about, how I expected. He already knows about us, I didn't have to tell him. However, I'm not saying he is pleased or anything. He knows I don't want him and just think…I didn't have to sock him in the jaw. He said, he will be in town for a couple of days and he wants to meet you. Yeah, like I'll ever let that happen. He is not staying and we won't have to see him again, okay?"

Iwaki says, "Wait a minute, he says he wants to meet me? Why would he want to meet me I wonder?" Katou says, "Maybe to see how hot you are. Who cares, we're not going to see him, not now or ever. I don't want him to see you or touch you. So don't think that you will meet him okay?"

Iwaki laughs, "Yes sir, I will not see him or meet him under any circumstances. Are you on your way to the studio to meet Aya?" Katou laughs and say yes and he is running late he should have been there a half hour ago but he is on his way.

Iwaki tells him about her interview going well and she feels like she may get the job. Katou groans, "Don't tell me that, it's not that I don't want her to get it but I don't like making love to you without you calling out my name the way you do. I miss that, you know and we can't screw all over the place with her there. Well I guess the honeymoon is over for us."

Iwaki whispers, "Not on your life and when I see you, I'll let you know just how much that is not the case." He looks up and says, "Hold on a minute."

He turns to Gilda and she tells him that the owner of Roku Inc. is here to see him with one of the senior partners. "You seem to be the man to meet around here."

"Give me a minute, but tell them I am talking to a client and I'll be out shortly, okay?" She says fine and walks out the door pulling it up behind her.

"I have to go, one of the senior partners is here with an important client he wants me to meet." Katou says, "Not again, I hope it's not another woman who has the hots for you. I swear I'm going to take you away from there."

Iwaki laughs, "No it's not so don't worry, this time it's a man, so I think I'm safe, although Gilda was smiling from ear to ear. He must be her type of guy but I'll see you tonight when I get home and don't forget I owe you a very special honeymoon." Katou laughs and says he is looking forward to it and they hang up.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki puts his jacket on while walking to the door. He opens it as he is buttoning the last one and looks at the senior partner smiling and holding his hand out. They shake hands and he turns to the man that is with him. He looks familiar but he can't think where he has seen him until he takes off his glasses.

Iwaki stares at him with a slight frown. Mr. Conrad introduces Iwaki to him, says that he has heard about him, and is thinking of doing business with them. Iwaki knows this is Nicolas Foebes and he is here about Katou. He looks at Mr. Conrad, "I see, well why don't you come into my office Mr. Forbes and we can discuss whatever is on your mind."

Nicolas gives him a smile and says that would be excellent. Iwaki looks at Gilda, "Why don't you bring us some coffee, if that is okay with you or would you like something stronger?"

"Don't bother, I had a big lunch today and I'm quite satisfied thank you. I just wanted to discuss a business deal with you, if you have the time that is." Iwaki smiles back, "I will make the time for you sir. Thank you Mr. Conrad I'll take care of him and see that he is happy with our services." He leads Nicolas into his office, offers him a seat, sits across from him, and waits for him to begin.

XXXXXXX

Katou arrives at the studio and is lead to Colin's photo shoot. Aya is sitting in the back and smiles when she sees Katou. He puts his hand on her shoulder and stands behind her. Colin hands his camera to his assistant and walks over too the two of them. Taki joins them holding a bottle of water.

Colin smiles at Aya, "You look different than when I saw you the other night. What did you change about yourself?" She looks up at Katou and says, "Nothing really, I'm still the same, wouldn't you say Katou?"

"You do look different Aya more, how can I say this…sexy or something. Wouldn't you say Taki?" He looks at her, "She looks beautiful to me what do you think Colin?" He puts his hand under his chin, "I bet the camera would love you. There's an innocence about you that seems to be holding your true passion in check. You would make a wonderful model, have you ever considered this kind of work?"

She laughs, "You flatter me and no I have never thought about posing for the camera before." Katou puts his arm around her and says, "Why don't you pose for a couple of pictures and see how they turn out. It couldn't hurt and you just might have fun doing it."

Colin grabs his camera, "Taki do you mind taking a few shots with Aya in them with you?" The dancer chuckles, "I think it would be great, she can only make me look better." He grabs her wrist and pulls her in front of the studio with him and she follows laughing. Katou brings up the rear happy that she is having a good time.

Colin looks at her, "Stand behind Taki with your arms at his waist looking up at him. Can you do that and I want you to look at him as though he is the only man in the room."

She smiles, "I can do that without any problem, he is my idol after all." Taki smiles down at her, "Flattery will get you everywhere my dear." He pulls her in his arms, gives her a hug, lets her go, and poses for Colin. She stands behind him as she encircles his waist looking up in his eyes. He looks over his shoulder at her as if they were lovers.

Colin stops, stares wondering how they were able to look as though they were in fact lovers and then snaps a couple of pictures. She drops her hands, "Was that okay Colin, I hope I didn't mess it up?" He looks at her with a smile, "No, no you were great. In fact if I didn't know better I would have thought that you and Taki were an item."

Katou says, "I hope when Marc sees it he doesn't go off because you two do look good together." Taki smiles, "Really, it was that good. Let me see it. I can't afford to have Marc acting out." He and Aya walk over to Colin and they all review the footage and have to admit that it is hot. Colin is staring at Aya wondering why he did not notice her before. When he first saw her, she looked like a child but now she looks like a woman and a very desirable one at that.

Katou is watching Colin as he stares at Aya and he turns and looks at him. Katou smiles and Colin turns his head clearing his throat. "You know Aya, I realize that you came for another job but I think you should really try modeling. The camera loves you and you seem like a natural in these shots. What do you think Katou; I don't want to step out of line here."

He looks at Aya, "She's her own person and whatever she decides about her future is up to her. I don't know what Iwaki would say but he doesn't seem to be the controlling type when it comes to her." He looks over at her, "Is this something you would want to do Aya?"

She laughs, "I am not a model but thank you for thinking I could be one. My brother and Katou took me on a shopping spree the other day so that's why you think so but I'm nobody's idea of a model."

Taki looks at the pictures, "Why don't we finish this photo shoot with her in some of the pictures and when you publish them we'll see what everyone else says." Aya looks shocked, "The pictures will be published with me in them? You've got to be kidding me. Katou what do you think?"

Katou puts his arm around her shoulder, "You are a very beautiful woman Aya and this way everyone will see just how beautiful you are. Besides, this will be a kind of souvenir for you to take home with you. How many people can say they took photographs with the famous dancer 'Taki Sagano' and also know he is a great person?" Taki smiles and says, "Thank you Katou, I'm glad you feel that way so that means I can ask you for a favor right?" Katou laughs and says don't push it Taki. Everyone laughs and Aya says she'll pose for the shots.

XXXXXXX

Nicolas smiles at Iwaki, "You know who I am, don't you and here I thought it would be a surprise." Iwaki stares at him with a smile that does not reach his eyes, "Well it is a surprise to see you in my office, so why are you here, or should I say what do you want from me?"

The older man leans back in his chair, "I want you to stop seeing Katou and i will give you some compensation for the time you spent with him. I know you won't have trouble finding some else to take his place. Name your price, Mr. Iwaki."

Iwaki sits forward as he stares at him, "You are willing to pay me to stop seeing Katou? Tell me, just how badly do you want him? I hope you know I am not keeping him against his will. He wants to be with me and he says he is in love with me. Did he tell you, he wants to leave and I wouldn't let him?"

"No he didn't say that but I know if you drop him he will come to me for…comfort, shall we say. He's use to the better things in life and I can give it to him. I'll take very good care of him and he will want for nothing. Can you say the same Mr. Iwaki?"

Iwaki chuckles at him and shakes his head. "You have a lot of nerve Mr. Forbes, what makes you think, Katou wants someone taking care of him? He's not a child, he's an adult. You need to realize that he doesn't need anyone to take care of him. He's doing fine on his own and he's not for sale."

The older man laughs, "How is he doing fine living with you? I could understand your point if he were living alone but he is shacked up with you. He is at your mercy. If you decide, you no longer want him what is to stop you from throwing him out on his ear. With me, he would always have a place. I love him. Can you say the same? Just now, you said he told you he loves you but you never did say you love him. I will make sure he knows he is loved every day in every way."

Iwaki stands, "I think you're being overly dramatic. You sound like some silent movie of, woe is me. Katou chose to be with me even after all my objections and I must say I have not been happier. I feel sorry for you Mr. Forbes, Katou is not someone you can buy and sell. He is a wonderful person and I'm sure he doesn't know you are here. I wonder what he would say if he knew you were here trying to get me to lie to him about my feelings. Do you think he will approve of your actions? On the other hand, do you think he will be upset with you? And for the record I do love him."

Nicolas smirks, "One thing is for sure and that is, he knows what kind of man I am and I always get what I want. You will do well to remember that Mr. Iwaki." He gets up and walks out the door pulling it up gently behind him while Iwaki stands looking at the closed door. He goes behind his desk and sits down throwing his head back wondering how much trouble this man is going to cause for the two of them.

XXXXXXX

Nicolas comes out of the building and heads for his limo as his driver opens the door for him. He sits in the back and when the driver asks him where to, he answers with, "Back to the hotel Shino, it looks like I have a few phone calls to make."

He sits back thinking about the conversation he had with Iwaki and wonders if he can scare him into backing away from Katou. The fun times they spent together in California were the greatest times he has ever had. Watching Katou's face light up when he experienced something new or saw something he had only read about was so refreshing. He saw things for the first time through his eyes making it all new again. He was not hard to please because he didn't want much so he couldn't blackmail him into coming to him.

Besides who wants, someone around that resented your very existence. No, he wants Katou with a smile on his face and falling in love with him. He wants to fall asleep holding him at night and wake up in the morning with him in his arms. He has never wanted anyone the way he wants Katou and it may be because he knows Katou is resisting him, playing hard to get.

Before he left, he told him, he was not interested in men and now he is with one. The one time he kissed him he seemed to be into it before he knew what he was doing. He even slid his tongue inside his mouth and he could have sworn that he probed it for a few seconds before he pushed him away.

Kissing him was not planned on his part, it just happened. He was looking at him, smiling about something, and looking so adorable that he couldn't help himself. He will never forget how sweet his lips taste or how good it felt to press up against him the way he did. He could also feel him getting hard and straining against his pants and that may be why he ran the way he did.

He knows that Katou was beginning to have feelings for him but what he didn't know was that he would run away the way he did. Had he stayed they could have explored those feelings and now it seems as though they have missed their chance. Well that isn't good enough for him because he will have Katou no matter who he is with. One night is all he wants and if he can convince him that he is not trying to take him from his new boyfriend he just might go for it. He feels that if he makes love to him he would want to be with him and only him. That is how much confidence he has in himself. Now all he needs is a plan and Katou will belong to him.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki is fuming, the nerve of that man to think he can just walk in here and declare open season on Katou. He puts his elbows on his desk and his chin on his hands and thinks why Katou is such a magnet for people. Granted he is a wonderful person and he is very handsome because he has never seen a man as handsome before except in magazines and even then, they were retouched. He has the kind of face that calls for attention and he is not conceited about his looks.

When you do get past his looks, there is still something to be said about his personality. This latest guy is not going to give up by Katou telling him he doesn't want him and wants Iwaki. What was that he said about him always getting what he wants? What is that all about? He will never have Katou, not if he has anything to say about it. He looks over at his phone and thinks about calling Katou to let him know Nicolas knew his boss and had come over to see him but he feels it can wait until he gets home. Nicolas Forbes, may have all the money he wants but he doesn't have Katou. That is the one thing he is sure about. The blonde beauty belongs to him and no one is taking him away.

XXXXXXX

TBC


	40. Flirting anyone?

**Selfish Lovers 39**

XXXXXXXX

That same afternoon at Traci's apartment…

Traci sits up in bed and feels as if she needs another shower after sweating so much last night. She calls out for Paula and she comes in with Ryan. He smiles down at her and asks how she is feeling. She smiles up at him, saying she is fine. Paula tells her that her bath is ready and Ryan offers to help her to the bathroom. Paula stands back and says for him to pick her up and she will help her in the tub.

Traci looks up at her as he sweeps her up in his arms. She is about to protest when Noah walks in. "Hey what's going on? Hey Ryan, I think you have something there that belongs to me." They both laugh and he hands Traci off to him. Noah kisses Traci on the lips, "I see your fever has broken, where was he taking you?"

Paula says, "She insisted on taking a bath and I was having Ryan carry her to the bathroom. I was going to help her, not him I promise." Ryan puts his hands up in front of him saying, "I'm just here to help man I swear, blame Paula."

Traci looks at Paula with a pleading look that says help. Paula looks at Noah and says, "Just take her in the bathroom and I'll help her bathe. You can talk to Ryan while I help Traci."

He looks from Traci to Paula, "I can help her bathe what's the big deal?" He looks down in his arms at her, "Is there something wrong with me helping you Traci? Are you upset with me about last night?"

She puts her head on his shoulder and whispers, "Don't make a fuss Noah, I want her to help me, okay? They'll be gone and then we can talk." He looks at Traci frowning, "Yeah okay, whatever you want." He takes Traci into the bathroom and Paula chases him out as soon as he puts her on her feet. He laughs, "I'm going, I'm going, geez. You would think I have never seen you naked before. Call me if you want me to carry you back."

They wait for him to close the door and Paula helps her with her top. She checks the bandage and helps her in the tub. "What are you going to tell him about your shoulder Traci? You know you can't keep it a secret forever because they are going to see it unless you plan on not sleeping with either one of them from now on."

"I was thinking about that same thing when you were busy with Ryan. Oh yeah I don't need to be carried Paula you're making too much of a fuss. But I did like being in Ryan's arms, he's so strong and he smells good too."

Paula laughs, "Hey don't get any ideas you already have two of them that you're juggling." Traci says, "I was just thinking of what I could tell them but you have to know about it first, okay?"

Paula says, "Okay tell me." She goes on to tell her they could pretend she was shot by accident while trying to disarm one of the women at the shelter. They didn't say anything because she would get in trouble with the police and lose custody of her kids if the truth got out.

Paula thinks it over, "You know, that just might work. We can say, we didn't want to go to the hospital since we had to file a report. You thought it was just a scratch anyway and that's why I came rushing over!" Traci watches Paula as she formulates everything in her mind. They discuss it until they have a plausible enough story and they are satisfied with it.

XXXXXXX

Traci comes out of the bathroom and Noah walks over to her and says, "Well I must say you do look better, doesn't she Ryan?" He agrees and looks over at Paula who looks as though she could use some rest.

"Well Paula, since Noah is here why don't you let me take you home?" Paula rubs her fingers through her hair, "Yeah I could use a bath myself. Noah, you will make sure she rests won't you and don't allow her to lift anything heavier than a glass okay?"

He looks at her than at Traci and says he will take care of her and that he has ordered some food for her to eat plus some soup and he will feed her if he has to.

"Don't worry Paula, this is not the first time I've taken care of my baby, I know what to do. Thank you both for being here, I know I came on a little strong last night and for that, I apologize. I'm fine now because he won't be here until seven, so I'll behave myself for now. When he comes, I'll leave. Ryan, will you mind if I hang out at the club with you guys for a while?"

"You're always welcome at the club Noah, you know that. I'll be looking for you tonight around seven thirty, okay?" Noah smiles, "I'll be there." Ryan takes Paula's overnight bag and they leave.

XXXXXXX

Traci sits on the sofa and Noah sits down besides her, "Now, do you want to tell me what is really going on with you Traci?" She puts her hand up and on her shoulder. She looks over at him, "I was shot last night."

He narrows his eyes, "Shot! I knew it was more than the flu when Mitchell said that you didn't have a cold with him being a doctor and all. He knew as soon as he saw you that you were in pain. I take it, you don't have a bullet in your arm, right?"

"No, and you seem to be taking this pretty well. I thought you would be upset and want to know who shot me." She looks at him with her head cocked too the side.

"I know it has to be an accident and you don't want the police to know about it or else you would have gone to the hospital but you didn't. You thought it was something you could take care of yourself until you came down with a fever. That's the thing about lead, as soon as it gets in your bloodstream it sets up an infection which brings on a high fever whether you have antibiotics or not.

It's just good to have them because then you get better. I was surprised when I told Paula you had a fever she came right over as if you were in grave health. I know she's your friend but the act she was putting on wasn't fooling me one bit. I didn't want to make a big deal of it in front of Mitchell. That's why I left, without a fight last night. So tell me what happen and don't tell me the story, you and Paula cooked up because I will know if you're lying to me."

XXXXXXX

Colin and Aya are talking by the camera stand, while Taki is talking to Katou. He says, "How is Iwaki going to take his sister being on posters with me in public? You know these are publicity shots. Do you think he will be upset with us?"

"Who knows and besides she was having fun doing them and he does want her to have a good time. If I were you, I would be more concerned about what Marc will say of your sexy shots. The two of you look like lovers they way she was gazing in your eyes and you giving her that half smile…even I was jealous and I don't want either one of you." Katou laughs and Taki laughs with him.

"We have to make it look as though we're lovers when we're dancing so it is easy for me to perfect that look and believe me it's just playacting. Marc is the only one I want. I know he gave you a hard time but that was because he is so passionate about what he wants. I'm just happy that you have Iwaki by your side or else I would never have known him as well as I do. I know he can be a pain when he wants something but that's what I like about him."

Katou smiles, "You know he really isn't a bad guy and I don't dislike him. it's just that he was giving me a hard time because he didn't know I was serious about Iwaki. He was under the impression that Iwaki didn't treat me well. You see, Iwaki told him, I belonged to him so he thought, I was being used I guess. I really don't know but I think I got my point across to him in the end."

Taki shakes his head, "Now I know what he meant when he said he was quoting Iwaki. You know he told me he understood what Iwaki was saying when he said you belong to him because he felt the same way about me. At the time, I didn't give it much thought but now I understand why he said that. You and Iwaki are happy, aren't you?"

"Yes but someone else has come along trying to threaten us. Every time I think we are in a mellow place, someone tries to come between us and it's beginning to be annoying. Speaking of which, has Noah stopped pestering you at all. I thought he was a cool guy until he saw you again. I never knew he could act the way he has."

"Trust me it was a shock to me too. I've known him for so long and we were lovers for about a year and a half. He told me he had met someone he wanted to be with and the night we made love would be our last night. I mean, he dropped me and now he wants to be apart of my life, can you believe it. In addition, get this; he says he will leave Traci if I take him back. Noah, who could not openly show his feelings for me, now is going to leave a woman for me, I don't think so. He never stops calling and he has come by looking for me when he thinks Marc is not around. Please don't tell him because I know he will go ballistic."

"Marc wants me at the club with him when Noah is in town. When he drugged me, I thought Marc would be through with me for good. But he has hung in there and forgiven me for allowing that bastard to touch me. So you see Katou, I am grateful Marc is with me and I am not giving him up nor let a poster of me with Iwaki's little sister set the tone for my relationship. He knows that I care deeply for him."

Katou pats him on the back, "I like you Taki, you are so honest in everything you say and do and you have a big heart. Noah must have seen you, realized what he let go, and regrets it. You deserve to be happy with someone that does not mind loving you in the open and not make you a dirty secret. No one deserves that, so don't forget that okay?"

Taki looks at him and smiles, "You're right Katou and I will never let anyone else keep me hidden, as if I was something to be ashamed of. Marc kisses me in public, he holds my hand and he wipes my face whenever I have something on it and that makes me feel special. Little things like that are important to me. Wouldn't you agree?"

Katou puts his hand on the back of his neck and says I guess so. He looks over at Aya and Colin as they laugh at one of the shots he shows her and she puts her hand on his arm to bring the photo closer. She looks at him and smiles as he laughs at something she has said to him. He watches as they stop laughing and look at each other then turn away. He looks over at Taki who is watching them also and with a silent agreement; they both go over to them.

XXXXXXX

"We've had a nice time at the studio today but I have to get this young lady home to her brother." Aya looks up at Katou and laughs saying, "I might as well have Kyo here with me." She looks at Colin, "If I give you my address you will send me some copies of the pictures won't you?"

He looks at the pictures and then looks at her, "Of course I will and don't forget I'll send you a check also for posing for me." He gets up and slaps Taki on the back saying, "You made this guy look good, didn't she Taki?"

"Yes and Katou said we look very well together so I guess I'll have to go home and beg Marc to forgive me for having such a wonderful time."

Aya laughs as looks at Colin and Taki, "I'm the one that should be paying you, since I had a wonderful time today. I'm never going to forget this. Thank you for having me here."

"It was my pleasure Aya. I'll give your shots to Iwaki and that way he can see them, if that is okay with you?" She smiles at him, "I don't know, he may think they're too sexy and not send them, so I better give you my address anyway."

She goes to her purse and pulls out a piece of paper writes her address down and hands it to him saying, "Now I'm counting on you to send them to me okay? I put my phone number on there so you can let me know when they're coming. That way I can look out for them."

He takes the paper out of her hand and says he will let her know and puts it in his pocket. Taki and Katou exchange looks that say, well he tried to get away. Katou puts his arm around her, "Okay miss sunshine, tell everyone good-bye because we have to go."

She says good-bye and they leave out. Colin watches as they walk out the door, he looks over at Taki, "Don't say it…please." He starts packing away his equipment and Taki helps him, saying, "It can only lead to heartache Colin. She is an impressionable young woman and you did keep telling her how beautiful she is." Colin says, "Yeah, I did didn't I, the funny thing is…I meant every word of it.

XXXXXXX

As Katou and Aya drive home, she is excited once again. "Do you think the pictures will be in the local newspaper too, Katou? It will be so exciting to see my picture with Taki's, on display. I can't wait to see the ones Colin is going to send me. Do you think Kyo will be upset to see me in such sexy poses?"

"He can't call me a little girl anymore when he sees them because you said so yourself, we look good together. When Colin said, I looked beautiful I was in seventh heaven. He has taken pictures of all kinds of women but he told me I'm beautiful too. He's so nice isn't he?"

"You are really impressed with him, huh?" She says yes because he is a talented man to be so young. Katou looks over at her and shakes his head hoping that this is all just infatuation. When he sees Iwaki, he knows he has to warn him about Aya's crush on Colin and that it might be reciprocated.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki is setting the table for dinner when they arrive from the shoot. He looks up as they come in and Aya runs to him and throws her arms around his neck saying she is going to be a star. He looks over at Katou who is laughing at her and shaking his head.

"Colin took some pictures of her and now she's ready for Hollywood." Iwaki smiles down at her, "Okay star child, go and get washed up for dinner and you can tell me all about it while we eat." She spins around, says good idea, and heads for her room.

He turns to Katou, "How are you doing tonight?" Katou looks over his shoulder, walks over to Iwaki, and says, "I'm fine, now that I'm home." He puts his arms around Iwaki, lifts his head up, and kisses him on the lips. He slides his tongue inside his mouth and Iwaki probes it with his own.

Katou pulls back, "I miss you Iwaki, especially after having lunch with Nicolas this afternoon." Iwaki puts his hand on the side of his face, "I really don't want to lose what we have Katou. We need to talk tonight, after dinner okay?"

Katou stops and looks in Iwaki's face, "What's wrong Iwaki, I don't like the sound of that. Tell me what this is about because I don't know why you think you would lose me."

He smiles, "I met Mr. Forbes today, and he was the one that came in, when I was on the phone with you. He came by to meet me and see his competition I guess."

Katou chuckles, "I wouldn't expect anything less from him. I hope you put him in his place and let him know that he will not separate us. Did he try to buy you off or did he tell you, that you were holding me back or some shit like that? Well, I am not going to call him about visiting you. I'm sure that's what he wants me to do. I will not be manipulated like that. He knows if you tell me he came to see you, then I will be angry enough to get in touch with him to warn him off. He is so predictable it's not even funny. I'm going to wash up and we can talk about Aya's day. Trust me, it's much more interesting, in more ways than one."

Katou turns, walks out of the kitchen, looks over his shoulder at Iwaki and winks at him. Iwaki smiles and thinks, this man is one of a kind and he is not going to let Nicolas words upset him, since he knows Katou is in love with him.

XXXXXXX

Katou goes into the bedroom and he is furious with Nicolas! How dare he go behind his back and see Iwaki! He knows just what he is doing with this little game of his. He confronts him and he tries to explain he didn't mean any harm and Iwaki must have misunderstood his intentions. This way he has an excuse to keep seeing him.

The man is relentless in his pursuits, but he will never go back to him no matter what he does. However, what he can't understand is why he wants him so badly. Nicky is a very handsome man and he's also wealthy. When they use to hit the sets together, women were always all over him because he is always very polish. He could have just about anyone he wants and yet he is still chasing him.

Maybe he should have slept with him and perhaps then he would have left him alone. He may think of him as the one that got away. Katou thinks, if he does sleep with him maybe he'll go away, since that's all he wants anyway.

They had fun together when they went places and he did treat him well.   However, the idea of sleeping with him was incomprehensible since he never thought of himself as gay. Right now, he still doesn't think of himself as gay because he is not attracted to other men at all. They are just guys and nothing else.

Nicky is the first man that he had ever kissed and when he found himself giving in, he pushed him away. Nicolas is the one that made him curious enough to try it with Iwaki.

However, Iwaki himself is the one that made him want someone so badly that he spent two months looking for him. Just the thought of Iwaki makes him go off into a swoon and no one has ever affected him like this before. He wants to walk with him the rest of his life, if it is at all possible. Iwaki is kind, sweet, caring and generous to a fault. He couldn't ask for more in a mate. In addition, he is hot as hell to boot. No way is he giving up on this man for anyone and Nicolas is no exception. He puts on his jeans and a tee shirt and goes back into the kitchen.

XXXXXXX

When Taki arrives home, Marc is getting dressed to go to work. "Hey Taki, how did the shoot go today." He smiles at Marc and tells him that it went well because Aya was there and she ended up being on his poster with him and the poses looks very sexy. "I looked like I could just eat her up."

Marc reaches out, pulls him in close, "What was that again?" Taki looks up in his face and chuckles, "When you see them, you'll know what I mean. I imagined, I was looking at you love, so how could I not look like that."

Marc smiles down at him and says just before kissing him, "Good answer." Taki puts his arms around his neck and grinds his hips into Marc as he kisses him. The older man slides his hands easily over his hips and whispers in his ear, "You are not staying here tonight, and I don't want you out of my sight. I missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Marc. Let me get something to eat and I'll get dressed okay?" Marc lets him go, "Why don't you come later, I know you must be tired from standing around posing all day. I'll understand if you wanted to rest a bit. Besides, the way I hear it, Noah is coming to the club tonight around seven thirty. I could leave when he leaves okay?"

Taki smiles up at him say, "It would be nice to sleep and I don't want to run into him just yet, but are you sure you don't mind? I could come later if you want me too." Marc pulls Taki in his arms, "Nah, don't come. Get some sleep and I'll wake you with light kisses when I return okay?" Taki says okay and Marc heads off to work.

XXXXXXX

Traci looks at Noah, "It was an accident, I was trying to stop one of the ladies from going out gunning for her husband and the gun went off. If I had reported it, then she could lose custody of her children. If something like that happened we will have our address published in the papers and the shelter will be exposed. That is what I'm trying to avoid. How is it you know so much about gunshot wounds? I never knew you were so well informed about guns."

"I'm a man Traci and we all know these things. I'm glad you're not hurt too badly but you need to be careful dealing with these women. I wonder why she didn't shoot her husband when she was at home with him instead of waiting until she got to the shelter."

Traci looks at him and without missing a beat, "I don't think she had it with her when she arrived. Her sister came to visit and when she left, she had the gun. My guess is her sister gave it to her but we put it in the safe for now. All I have is a graze wound, so I know I'll be fine as long as I get some rest and take the pills, Paula gave me." At that time, the doorbell rings and Noah gets up to answer it.

XXXXXXX

He sets the table in the kitchen since the food has arrived and helps Traci to her seat. He pours her a glass of water saying, anything stronger might make her bleed again. He looks over at her as she eats, "Are you going to tell Mitchell what happen to you or are you going to make up a different story?"

She drops her fork, "Just what do you mean by that? I'm not lying to you Noah, and I don't plan on lying to him either. He's been nice to me since you've decided you wanted to get Taki back, or have you forgotten all about that?"

Noah chuckles, "Okay Traci you win…for now. I won't say anything else about it and speaking of Taki have you spoken with him lately?" She picks up her fork and looks at him with a frown, "No I haven't, was I supposed too?"

He smiles at her, "Well he would tell you, I haven't been after him like you think. Marc is the one that has been doing all this lying about me that's all. By the way, Mitchell is supposed to be here in a couple of hours do you want me to leave before he gets here?"

"That will be up to you. I don't care one way or the other. I just don't want the two of you arguing over me. I want a little peace right now and if you hold your temper, he will hold his. Do you think you can do that?"

"I guess you have me at a disadvantage, Traci. You're holding all the cards. I really don't have a say about whom you see when you're not with me. However, I can't help but feel you were seeing this guy long before the unveiling of my affair with Taki."

"And why is that Noah?" Traci looks at him with one brow raised.

"I was told you were seeing someone at the Shadowmar while I was out of town. I was also told you would get over me quickly and from the looks of it, what I was told is true. I didn't bring this to you because I brushed it off as revengeful gossip that didn't need justification. Maybe I was wrong and I should have brought it to your attention sooner. How long have you been seeing Mitchell, my dear?"

Traci turns away from him and looks at the wall saying nothing. He chuckles, "Its okay, I have my answer Traci. You could have told me you found someone else rather than making me think it was my fault you turned to him for comfort."

"I Know I paid too much attention to Taki when I saw him again but I never intended to ever leave you for him. Nevertheless, I guess that's not the case with you. All you had to do was tell me what I was doing wrong and I would have been more than happy to change. I love you Traci but I guess that doesn't matter anymore because you have him. When I leave tonight, I will not be back except to pick up my things. I always said I would not stand in your way if you ever found someone else you cared for more than you do me. I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me." He gets up from the table, walks to the fridge, pulls out her bottle of grey goose, pours half a glass, and walks out. She sits at the table alone wondering if she has made a mistake with Noah.

XXXXXXX

Noah goes into the bedroom, pulls his suitcase out, and finds him some clothes to put on after he takes a shower. He stands in the bedroom, downs half of his drink, and sets the rest on the table by the bed. He looks down at it and decides to change the linen for her so he strips the bed and is making it back up when she comes in. Traci stands in the doorway watching, as he makes up her bed leaving it fresh and clean.

He turns to her smiling, "This way, it will feel better when you lay back down." He turns, grabs his clothes and head for the bathroom. She looks at his back with tears pooling in her eyes, this is the reason she loves him. He has always treated her as if she is the most precious person in his life. He always tries to make her happy but the thing with Taki is too much to bear, it's embarrassing to her as a woman. Being with Mitchell at this time is just a coincidence. She thought he would be just a one-night stand, he just looked so gorgeous to her and he has such a sexy way about him that she couldn't resist at the time. Leaving Noah for him never occurred to her until he started chasing Taki. That is something she finds hard to forgive, even if she did tell him she might take him back, it is just hard to do.

XXXXXXX

Noah gets dressed in black leather pants and a white silk shirt, goes into the kitchen, and cleans up. He is about to go back in the bedroom and check on Traci when the doorbell rings. He walks over and pulls it open and Mitchell is standing there with an arm full of flowers. He stands back and lets him in and smile at him saying, "How thoughtful of you, I'm sure she will be pleased. I'll get you a vase for them.

He walks in the kitchen saying over his shoulder, "Traci is in her room, she's expecting you." Mitchell looks at him, turns towards the bedroom, and goes in. Traci is sitting up with a book and looking much better than the night before. He looks at her smiling, "Hello beautiful, you're looking much better, how do you feel?" He bends down, she raises her face up, and he kisses her on the lips.

"Now that you're here, I'm doing fine. Those flowers are beautiful, I'll get a vase for them later." He smiles at her and say, "Don't worry about that, Noah is getting one as we speak."

Noah comes in carrying a vase, "Did I hear my name mention? Here you go Mitchell you can put them in here." He turns to her, "Traci, I hope you have a speedy recovery and Mitchell please remember she needs her rest." He grabs his things and heads for the door and closing it behind him.

Mitchell looks at Traci, "What was that all about? Has he gone for good?" She looks at him, "He ask if we were seeing each other before all the mess he caused and when I didn't answer he said he would leave me alone. He has moved out for good so it's me alone again in this big place."

Traci wipes a tear from her eye and smile up at him. He pulls her in his arms, "I'm sorry Traci I know its hard when a relationship ends but you still have me, so don't feel too bad. I'll be here for you, no matter what happens, I promise you that."

She pulls back and rubbing her shoulder as he looks down at her. "Did I hurt you sweetheart?" She shakes her head no, "I had a fever last night because I was grazed by a bullet. But it was an accident and I didn't want to report it to the police. That person would be in trouble for having it."

He stands, "You're not saying Noah did this are you?" She looks at him wide-eyed, "Noah would never hurt me! Why would you say something like that?" He puts his hands on his neck, "I don't know, maybe it's because I heard he drugged Taki. I just don't trust him I guess. I'm not saying he would do something like this but I don't feel he can be trusted. If it wasn't him then who was it or don't you trust me enough to tell me?"

"Of course I trust you. It was a woman at the shelter and I don't want to get her in trouble so we have to keep it quiet for now. Is that okay with you?" He looks at her with a frown, "You do realize you could have been killed. Sit back and let me have a look at it. Do you have any clean bandages?"

She tells him where they are so he goes, gets them, a basin with water, towels and comes back to check her shoulder. He cleans it again, checks out the wound, wraps it back up, and says it looks like whoever took care of her did a good job and she should be fine in no time.

He gets her a glass of water, gives her one of her pills, and looks at the bottle to check if they are the right ones. He smiles at her and says, "It looks as though you already have a doctor looking out for you. How did you get these pills, Traci?"

She looks down, "Paula has a friend who is a pharmacist and he prescribed them for me, so you see, I'm well taken care of and you don't have to worry." He puts his hand under her chin, "Why didn't you come to me first and let me know about this, after all I am a doctor. Did you think I wouldn't help you?"

"I did think about it Mitchell but I didn't want to cause you any trouble with the whole reporting it mess. Besides, I thought I could handle it on my own." He leans into her, kisses her on the mouth, and slides his tongue over hers and saying against her lips, "I want to know everything there is to know about you Traci." He pushes her back gently and slowly makes love to her.

XXXXXXX

TBC


	41. Surprise guests

**Selfish lovers 40**

XXXXXXXX

Driving home along Colin pulls out Aya's phone number and address. He thinks about calling her and remembers she is still at Iwaki's loft. She didn't say when she would leave but he knows it's soon. Maybe he can call Katou and make up some excuse to talk to her before she leaves.

What is he thinking! He's a married man and he loves Morgan, there is no question about that but Aya…he cannot stop thinking about her. If this keeps up he will end up acting like Noah and that is something he doesn't want to do.

Aya is a sweet girl…no make that woman, who has a lot of hidden passion that's waiting to be tapped. He would love to be the one that shows her just how much she can learn. She is probably a virgin too and that is going to be difficult to get past because he has not had a virgin in a long time.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki is sitting on the side of the bed after dinner and looks up as Katou comes in. "Where is Aya, did she go to her room? Maybe we should take her out, this being her big day and all." Katou hands him his drink and crawls behind him putting his arms around his waist and his chin on his shoulder. "Do you really feel up to going out tonight?"

"It's not too late if you want to go. I could tell Aya, I'm sure she will be thrilled to go out." He kisses Iwaki on the neck and strokes his stomach gently. Iwaki puts his hand on top of Katou's hand saying, "If you keep this up, I don't think we'll be going anywhere."

Katou kisses the back of his ear, "Would that be so bad?" Iwaki leans his head back, "I'm not so sure if it would be good or not, since right now all I want is you. Does that make me perverted Katou, wanting you as much as I do?"

Katou chuckles, "That's called love, silly. I want you too and if you want to stay here and make love, I'm all for it." He drops his hand lower on his manhood and kisses him at the same time. Iwaki moans saying in a voice filled with passion, "I think you're doing this on purpose. You don't really want to go out, do you?"

Katou blows in his ear and then chuckles, "You see right through me don't you?" He pulls back and moves over on the bed, "I'm all for whatever you want to do tonight. If you want to go out it's okay, if you want to stay in, it's cool too. Just make up your mind soon, because you know what I would prefer to do."

Iwaki reaches for his drink. "You have a one track mind don't you? I think I'll let you have your way tonight, although she is leaving soon and we will have the house to ourselves. I'll understand if you can't wait and want to do it quietly tonight."

Katou pauses, as he is about to put his drink to his lips. He looks over at Iwaki and sees; he is trying not to smile as he sips on his drink.

"You're good Iwaki, you know that? I didn't think you could be this coy. I take it; you want to go so I'll see if Aya wants to spend her night out, at the club."

At that time, Aya knocks on the door and they tell her to come in. She comes in, looks around, "You know I've never been in here before. This room is as large as the living room, is that the master bath over there?"

She walks over to the bathroom and says wow! Katou looks at Iwaki and smiles, "She's never been in your room before, why is that?"

"I didn't like her in my room when we were at home and nothing has changed." The phone rings and Katou picks it up.

"Hello this is Colin; I was wondering if I could speak to Aya, I want to bring some pictures over, if it's not too late. I had a few developed so she could take them with her and that way she will have a real souvenir of her trip."

"That sounds good Colin, we were thinking about coming to the club tonight, if Iwaki makes up his mind but hold on and I'll get her."

Iwaki looks at him, "He wants to speak to Aya?" Katou nods and calls her to the phone. She comes out of the master bath and takes the phone, and says hello with a big smile on her face. Iwaki sips his drink and watches her as she talks to Colin. He is wondering if what Katou said is indeed true, that she has a crush on Colin.

Katou watches Iwaki, wondering if he is upset. He walks over, puts his hand out for the phone and Aya looks at him in surprise, and hands him the phone. "Why don't you bring the photos on over, is Morgan with you?" He says she is at work and he has just left the club and is on his way home but he wants her to have the pictures. He tells him he will see them in fifteen minutes and hangs up.

Katou turns to her and says that Coin is on his way and maybe she should freshen up. She looks at him, "Yeah that's right, I don't want him seeing me looking like a slob!" She runs to her room to change clothes as Iwaki looks at her in confusion.

He says, "What is going on with her? I've never seen her act this way before." Katou chuckles, "When he was taking pictures of her he kept telling her how beautiful she is. He was telling her the camera loves her or something like that. I think after a while it went to her head."

"I am surprised he called the way he did. He said he was going to give the pictures to you to send to her. I guess to make sure you approved of them, but this is something else. I hope he has not developed a crush on her. That will complicate things if he has, wouldn't you say. I feel like this is my entire fault I should never have taken her to that shoot."

"Don't blame yourself for other's actions. She is going home soon and that will be the end of that. So let's not give it another thought. After all, he isn't trying to see her alone, he is coming here, right? Everything is all in the open and young girls have crushes on older guys all the time."

Katou smiles at him, "The thing is, he isn't that much older, is he? The age difference is the same as you and me sweetheart and I was determined to have you."

Iwaki looks at him, "You're not helping at all Katou. I'm trying to rationalize this situation here, so don't tell me anything like that now!" Katou laughs, "Should I change clothes too or stay the way I am?" Iwaki looks him up and down, "You look fine to me but you need to change pants. I don't want their eyes going to your crouch in those too tight jeans."

He gets up, goes in the living room, and leaves Katou looking down at his crouch and noticing the slight bulge. He calls after Iwaki saying, "You're the only one that will notice something like that!"

XXXXXXX

Colin pulls up in front of Iwaki's loft and pulls out the envelope with the pictures in it. He should not be here but he knows if he doesn't see her again, he will regret it for a long time to come. He smiles to himself and goes inside the building with a little trepidation, he hopes Iwaki and Katou won't see through this little farce and take it at face value.

He clears his throat, _"You can pull this off and no one has to know how you feel about her, since she is_ _leaving soon."_ This is the last time he will see her and he is going to fill his eyes with her true image. This is all he will have of her because the pictures do not do her justice. He gets off the elevator and knocks on the door.

XXXXXXX

Aya opens the door and pulls him in saying, "I'm so glad you came Colin, let me see the pictures." He hands them to her smiling down at her excitement.

Iwaki is smiling at his sister's enthusiasm, "Aya control yourself; let him at least come inside the door." Colin reluctantly takes his eyes away from her, "That's okay, I like when someone wants to see my shots, it's good for my ego."

Katou laughs, "Can I offer you a drink?" He smiles at Katou, "No thanks, I'm not staying long, I just wanted to drop these off for her. That way she can see how wonderful she looks in them. Iwaki, take a look and tell me what you think of your little sister?"

Iwaki walks over to Aya, looks down at the pictures with a frown, "These do look nice Colin, but don't you think they're a little racy for her?"

Aya slaps his arm, "I think I look hot in these pictures, don't I Colin?" She looks at him expectantly. He smiles at her, "Well, I think they look good. I guess your brother has other ideas on how he wants his sister to look. Sometimes big brothers don't want their sisters to grow up so fast."

Iwaki frowns, "I guess you brought these over so I can see them first hand but what I say doesn't mean a thing, right?"

Katou puts his hand on Iwaki's shoulder, "Iwaki there's nothing wrong with these shots because she is fully dressed after all and they're not distasteful. Colin is a renowned photographer and I think he did a wonderful job. You owe him an apology."

Iwaki looks at Katou and is about to say something but sees the determined look on his face, "You're right, I'm sorry Colin, it's that I want to keep Aya, as my little sister but that isn't possible is it? The pictures are nice and Aya you do look beautiful in them. You and Taki look as though you've known each other all your lives."

He cuts his eyes at her, "You do know that he's taken don't you and Marc is very possessive about him. When a person has a partner, they don't like anyone to interfere with what they have. Breaking a couple up is something you don't want to do, so please be careful."

"Colin it's nice of you to come all this way to make sure she got these so if you have to leave we'll understand."

Colin says, "Ah…sure no problem I…uh wanted her to have them after all." Aya looks at Iwaki, "What are you talking about!"

Katou grabs Iwaki's arm and says under his breath, "Can I talk to you…now!" He pulls him into the bedroom and closes the door.

"What is wrong with you, he said he was leaving and that he only wanted to give her some pictures. Why would you treat him like that? I think you embarrassed Aya just now. You all but said, leave my sister alone."

Iwaki walks over to the bed and sits down putting his face in his hands. "I don't want Aya mixed up with a married man. I didn't mean too be that obvious with my concerns. Do you think she's mad at me?"

"What do you think, of course she's mad! You treated her like a child in front of Colin and you practically told him to stay away from her. I didn't know you could be this way with everyone in your little orbit. I thought it was just me you were like that with, I should have known better." He turns and walks out the door leaving Iwaki alone in the bedroom to sulk like a child.

XXXXXXX

Aya smiles at Colin, "You have to forgive my brother he must be going through my growing pains. I hope you don't think he speaks for me. I would never think you want to be with me. I know you are a happily married man and I would never come between you and your wife. Iwaki is overreacting with his thoughts on your intentions. However, I do thank you for bringing these pictures to me and I will like for you to send me copies of the others, if you don't mind."

He looks down at Aya, "I hate to admit this, but Iwaki isn't wrong in his thinking Aya. I did come just to see you before you left for good." He reaches in his pocket and takes out the paper she gave him and hands it to her. "Here take this I don't need to have it because I don't know if I can not call you, just to hear your voice. I'm sorry Aya, forgive me, I know I shouldn't be saying this to you."

He turns and heads for the door as Aya puts her hand out and touches his arm and at that time, Katou comes back into the room. She lets her hand drop and puts her head down. Katou looks from one to the other and says, "Am I interrupting something here? Was Iwaki right all alone about the two of you?"

Colin clears his throat as he turns around, "I was just leaving, so Iwaki has no reason to be concern. I don't plan on seeing Aya again." He looks at Katou, smiles and says good-bye.

Aya walks over to the sofa and sits down as Katou locks the door. He looks down at Aya, "You want to tell me what just happen Aya, before Iwaki comes back?"

She looks down at the pictures, "Nothing happen Katou, not a thing, are you happy?" She gets up and runs to her bedroom and Katou watches her as she runs, silently crying.

He goes to the bar, grabs a bottle and heads back to the bedroom. Iwaki sits up when he comes in, "What's going on? Is Colin still here or did he leave. I guess I owe him an apology, huh?"

Katou pours a drink for him and one for himself, "No, I think he owes you an apology. He did come over to see her but I don't think he is trying to seduce her. But he does have feelings for her. Aya just ran to her room in tears, clutching the pictures he gave her as if they were a lifeline. It's good that she's leaving soon after all. So cheer up Iwaki, the fire is out before it even got started."

Iwaki goes to the door. "Do you really think he has feelings for Aya because I don't want her to get caught up in something messy? I'll talk to her and then I have to talk to you."

Katou's cell rings as Iwaki is walking out and he looks over at it wondering if he should stay and decides against it and thinks one crisis at a time. Katou picks up the phone and answers it as Iwaki leaves to talk to his sister.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki knocks on Aya's door and she tells him to come in. He walks in and sees, she has been crying. He walks over and sits besides her. She looks down at the pictures, "All he did was take some pictures of me and you treated him badly. Why did you do that Kyo? I thought he was a friend of yours."

He puts his arm around her shoulders, "You're my baby sister and I didn't like the way he was fawning over you. Big brothers are supposed to keep the wolves away from their sisters. If he wasn't married, I wouldn't have any objections to him flirting with you but I still might not want you to be with him. He is too sophisticated for you and he is older than the boys you are use too. When I see him, I'll let him know, I am only looking out for you. He didn't make a pass at you did he?"

She looks up at the ceiling, "Well he did give me back the paper that had my address on it. He said that he didn't need it and he would give the rest of the pictures to you instead of mailing them to me. I think his intentions are to, not get involved with me. I do like him and I know he is married. I'm leaving so I know there will be nothing between us; at least you can be happy."

She gets up, puts the pictures in her suitcase, and pulls PJ out. Iwaki looks at her in shock because he never thought the two of them had even gotten this far with their feelings for each other. He sits there with his mouth open not knowing what to say.

XXXXXXX

Nicolas is on the line and says hello when Katou answers. "What can I do for you Nicolas?"

"I can think of a number of things you can do for me. Right now, I want to know if you can get away and have a drink with me. That is, if your lover can trust you for an hour or so?"

Katou chuckles, "Now why would I want to have a drink with you, after you go to Iwaki's job and try to get him to leave me. I thought you said my happiness was what you wanted for me?"

"I wanted to meet him and put him on notice. You can't blame me for that, can you? After all Katou, you are living with him. If he decides to put you out, where would you go? I'm only concern about your welfare. I would hate to see you put out on the streets if you anger him."

"you know I would never do something like that to you. I'll make sure you have everything your heart desires, my little one. You know how I feel about you Katou. You are used to being with a man now; my feelings shouldn't come as a surprise to you. Why don't you meet me for a drink? I am leaving soon and I don't know when I will see you again. How about it, one drink for old time's sake, please don't make me beg…but I will if that's what you want."

Katou sighs, "Just one drink and you have to come here for that. I'm not going anyplace that Iwaki is not. Therefore, if you want to have a drink with me you have to come here. I'm sure you know where I live don't you? Oh and don't forget, I will never be living on the streets. I have you to thank for that, so quit sounding so dramatic."

Nicolas laughs, "Okay, okay, but you're inviting me over to your love nest…whatever is he going to say about this. Is he tolerant of people that want you for themselves? The way he spoke this afternoon, I didn't think he would be so welcoming of my company."

"However, if you think he won't mind then I will be happy to join the two of you for a drink. Although, I would rather see you alone, I guess beggars can't be choosers and I am begging in a way. I'll see you in about an hour, with a friend, if you don't mind?"

Katou smiles into the phone wondering whom he is going to bring but says, "You can bring whomever you please, I'm sure we can accommodate a second guest. I'll see you in an hour then."

He hangs the phone up and looks at the door wondering what Iwaki is going to say when he tells him, Nicolas is coming over. He goes to the door and calls for Iwaki. He walks down the hall, looks in Aya's room, and says, "Oh here you are. Is everything okay?"

Aya smiles and says everything is fine and he looks at Iwaki. He stands and says, "Did you want something Katou?"

Katou looks at him with a half smile, "We're having another guest tonight and I thought I would let you know." He turns and walks out of the room heading back to the bedroom.

Iwaki looks at Aya grinning, "I don't know what he's up too but you can bet its trouble." She looks at him in surprise, "Why would you say that?"

Iwaki chuckles, "He doesn't like me paying to much attention to anyone but him. He's selfish that way. If I'm not thinking about him at all times, he feels, I don't care. If you want to stay in here I'll understand, but trust me he's about to put on a show and you don't want to miss it." He leaves out and pulls the door up behind him.

XXXXXXX

Katou is changing clothes when Iwaki walks in. "Who's coming over Katou, or is it a surprise?" Katou looks at him and smiles, "Of course not silly. That phone call was from Nicky. He invited me out for a drink because he's leaving for California soon, so I told him to come here instead. I didn't want to go without you."

Iwaki looks at him in shock, "You what! You invited him here because he's leaving. I thought that's what you and I wanted. Now we are sending him off with a farewell drink. I really don't understand you sometimes Katou. You're doing this because I'm upset about Aya, aren't you? You want all the attention back on you, am I right?"

Katou laughs, "I don't know what you're talking about Iwaki. I'm not jealous of the attention you're paying your sister. He really did want to have a good-bye drink with me, so I invited him over, that's all. I want him to see how happy I am with you, so he will know he doesn't have a chance with me. Don't read too much into it, besides he's bringing a friend with him so everything will be on the up and up. Now change clothes because he should be here in a little while and I have to make sure we have enough ice."

He walks out but not before kissing Iwaki on the lips and stroking the side of his face. Iwaki stands there in a daze wondering what Katou is up to. He goes to his closet, pulls out some jeans and a grey silk shirt, combs his hair back, and puts on the bracelet that Katou gave him and stands back to admire his reflection in the mirror. He walks into the living room and notices, Katou has turned on the stereo and the music is playing softly in the background...

Katou looks at Iwaki, "Umm, you look good enough to eat." He walks over to him, "Now take that scowl off your face you look as though you're pissed off. You're not angry because I invited him over are you?"

Iwaki glares at him, "Next time you decide to invite your ex-boyfriend here, please run it pass me first, okay?"

Katou folds his arms, "Would you rather I went out to meet him, and he's not my ex-boyfriend! He wanted to have a drink, probably at his hotel since that's where we went for lunch. I said we can have a drink here instead because I didn't want to go without you."

Iwaki looks at him dumbfounded, "Did it ever occur to you to just refuse to see him?" Katou stops as he is walking away, "Of course it did, but I thought since he's leaving anyway what harm can it do to see him this last time. After all, you're the one I'm with…right?"

"That's not what I'm saying Katou, I meant…" There is a knock at the door and Katou says, "Hold that thought, lover."

He walks over and opens the door. Nicolas is standing there with a smile and his friend. He walks in and Katou takes their coats and puts them on a chair by the door. Iwaki walks behind the bar and Katou shows them into the living room.

"This place is very charming in that bohemian sort of way. Yes, I like this, have you lived here long Mr. Iwaki?"

"Yeah, I've been here for a couple of years now. Please, have a seat what would you like to drink?" Nick strolls over to the bar, hands Iwaki a bottle, and says, "I brought this, I hope you don't mind, it's one of Katou's favorites." He looks over at the blonde smiling, "You do still drink grey goose…am I right?"

Iwaki says, "This is very thoughtful of you but we always have grey goose on hand. It's one of my favorites too. What would your friend like, since I don't know his name?"

Nicolas turns looks at him and winks, "Oh do forgive me this is Shino and he's been with me for a while now. I would be lost without him."

Katou walks over to him, "My name is Katou and that's Iwaki what would you like to drink? I know I like vodka but perhaps you would like something else?" Shino smiles at Katou, "That's very generous of you but Vodka is find. I don't want to put you to any trouble."

Iwaki says, "It won't be a problem at all, whatever you want whisky or scotch, we have brandy if you prefer."

He looks from one to the other, "A brandy would be nice." Iwaki smiles at him, "As late as it is, I think I'll join you in one." I'll make martinis for you Katou. I know that's your favorite, would you like one too Mr. Forbes?"

He looks at Iwaki, "Oh please call me Nick all my friends call me that…right Katou?" The blonde looks at Nicolas and gives him a smirk because he knows what he is up too. He's trying to let Iwaki know regardless of the circumstances they are close friends.

Iwaki pours a brandy for Angelo and pours one for him. He hands the shaker to Katou so he can pour his and Nick's drink. He comes from behind the bar, goes over to the stereo, and adjusts the volume. The silver haired man walks over to the bar to get his drink from Katou and says, "Iwaki seems to be taking my coming here in stride, I'm surprised. I never thought he would be this gracious."

Katou looks over at Iwaki and smiles, "I told you before, he's the perfect person for me. I'll cherish him for the rest of my life. Don't you think he's the perfect for me?" He looks at Nick as he hands him his drink. The silver haired man accepts it with a smirk, "That remains to be seen. I still think I'm the perfect man for you."

"I don't know why I even asked you something like that you have a one track mind. Why don't we go join them before your date gets suspicious?"

"He is not my date, he's my employee. I would never bring a date when I've come to see you, love." He winks at Katou as goes to sit next to Shino.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki is sitting across from Angelo, asking him how he likes their city when Nick sits next to him.

Nick looks over at Iwaki, "This is a nice place, I'm thinking of buying some property out here. When I come to town, I won't have to stay in a hotel. Where do you think is the best place to live around here?"

Iwaki sips his drink, "I don't know that much about the outlying areas because I've been here a short while. However, I'm sure a person interested in real estate shouldn't have a problem finding something to their taste."

"Oh, so you're not from the area? I thought you were a native of the city." He looks at Katou, "Katou, so the two of you are transplants after all. Who would have guessed that two people unfamiliar with their surroundings would find each other?"

"What are you trying to say Nick, that the blind is leading the blind? If you are, I don't happen to think that's very funny."

He looks at him smiling, "Why would I say something like that. I'm sure he's been here long enough to know his way around. I only meant that he might not have time to explore the way we did when we were in Rome. You remember don't you?"

Iwaki looks at Katou, "You've been to Rome?" Katou cuts his eyes at Nick who says, "Oh I'm sorry, you didn't know? I hope I didn't let the cat out of the bag, so to speak." He smirks as he looks at the two of them.

Iwaki shakes his head smiling, "No, not at all. I didn't realize he has been out of the country before." He slides his arm behind Katou's shoulders as he smiles at him, "That must have been exciting for you being able to see all those ruins up close."

He turns back to Nicolas, "Old things don't really hold any fascination for me. However, I'm sure the two of you had a nice time. Maybe next time we can go together, right Katou?"

He looks in Iwaki's eyes, "When we go to the newsstand together, I feel honored, I'll follow you anywhere." He covers his hand with his own and squeezes lightly.

Shino coughs as he brings his glass from his mouth, "Oh excuse me, may I have some water please?" Iwaki and Katou both look at him in alarm and Nicolas pats him on the back while Iwaki goes in the kitchen for a glass of water.

Katou takes this opportunity to glare at Nick. "Don't bring that shit up again or I will toss your ass out of here! I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work. I will not leave Iwaki and that's final, so get over yourself, Nicolas!"

Iwaki comes back in and hands the water to Shino, "Are you sure you're okay?" Shino is looking at Katou with his mouth open, because he has never heard anyone speak to his boss like that before and he is surprised that Nicolas takes it. He now realizes just how much his boss wants this man, for him to get away with speaking to him like that.

He now has more respect for Katou than he had coming in. He accepts the water as he looks over at Nicolas. His boss is smiling as if what Katou said does not faze him. He did it on purpose to let Iwaki know he can offer the blonde much more than he can.

He sighs and looks at Iwaki, "I'm sorry for bringing up something that is in the past. I forgot how sensitive Katou is about some things. I hope the both of you will forgive me."

Nick gets up, "I think we should be leaving now, I've taken up to much of your time and Shino is obviously in distress. I hope to see the both of you on my return. Thanks for the drink and the hospitality Iwaki, since I did say one drink."

Iwaki stands, "I hope you have a safe trip home and Shino, it was nice meeting you."

He turns, picking up the glasses from the table as Katou walk their guest to the door. Nick points his head at his assistant and he heads for the elevator, so he can speak to Katou in private.

"You know I'm going to miss you and I didn't mean to cause a flap about you going to Rome with me. I'm sorry Katou, I really mean it and tell Iwaki I did enjoy myself. He's a good fit for you after all, but if you ever need me, call me and I'll be here. I'll always come to you, Katou."

He puts his hand on Katou's arm slides it down and walks away. Katou looks at his back, smiles and closes the door on what is a disappointing chapter in his life.

XXXXXXX

"Well that wasn't so bad was it?" He tries to walk past Iwaki and he reaches out and grabs his arm stopping his flight. "Hold on there mister, why didn't you tell me you had been to Rome with that man? Did he take you any place else?"

Katou looks at him with a grimace, "He was doing some business there and asked if I wanted to join him and I thought it would be fun so I took some time off and went with him. I thought of him as a mentor at the time. I had no idea that he wanted me as a lover."

"That's not what I asked you." Iwaki brows are winged as he stares at his lover.

Katou says, "Oh yeah, that's not what you asked." He puts his hand under his chin, "Well let's see… we went to Paris, Madrid and Tokyo. However, it was a while ago and I didn't think it was important enough to bring up. He has a private jet so it was not as if he was spending a lot of money. Besides, I didn't want to sound like I was putting on airs or anything so I didn't say anything about it. It's no big deal anyway; I wasn't with you, so let's drop it."

Iwaki walks to the bedroom while unbuttoning his shirt, "You go all over the world with someone like him and you didn't know he wanted you? I find that hard to believe. If you didn't think he wanted you, what did you think he wanted?"

Katou pulls his sweater over his head tosses it on the chair, "I see I made a mistake in inviting him here instead of going out for that drink. I wanted him to see us together so he would know that he didn't have a chance with me but I guess I failed."

XXXXXXX

Iwaki goes into the bathroom and turns on the water. He steps in and thinks about the evening he had with their guest tonight. Katou has been hiding a lot of things from him and they are now coming to the surface. Can he trust him to not have something else he is hiding?

He knew there was someone he didn't want to see but he never said he was wealthy or that he had been out of the country with him. Nicolas acts as if they were lovers and he wants his lover back. He could never measure up to someone that could take him all over the world, so why is he with him.

He says he loves him but at the same time, he invites Nicolas here. Was it a ruse to get Nicolas to offer him more than what he promised him? Did he do it to make him jealous? Alternatively, was he trying to make Iwaki jealous?

Right now, he cannot think clearly and he knows Katou is only going to evade his questions. Why he had the guy over is a mystery too him and it really didn't serve any purpose, unless he wanted him to know how this man fawns all over him. He brings him a bottle of grey goose because it is his favorite. Well since he knows that, he should have known he would have some on hand, the arrogant bastard! Well now, he doesn't have to buy any since they have an extra bottle. Maybe he should have told him everything Nick said to him and then maybe he would have never asked him over.

XXXXXX

Katou is in the bedroom thinking maybe he should have ignored Nicolas when he called, now Iwaki is upset with him. Maybe he should have told him that Nick has taken him damn near all over the world and then some.

He remembers having a wonderful time and it never occurred to him Nicolas wanted anything but friendship. Maybe he did tease him a little and he did walk around in trunks a lot but that was only because they were always at a pool or something.

He never showered with the guy, the only time they were even naked at the same time was when they were in the steam room, and Nick did enjoy taking a steam bath. However, he never remembered him looking at him in any kind of way but as a friend. That was why he had so much fun with him.

Except now, he is dead set on taking up where they left off and that's something he knows he can't do, no matter how much money he has. Although, if he and Iwaki were to break up and there is no way they could be together he might, just possibly, with regret, go to him…but love him? That is something he knows he cannot do after meeting Iwaki.

Iwaki is his world and he will never leave him. He looks at the bathroom door and wonders if he should go in there. Since Aya has been here, he doesn't like taking baths together because she may walk in or need something and he would be embarrassed if she saw them.

"_Man, I for one, will be glad when she goes home_," he thinks to himself. He takes off his shorts and makes sure the door to the bedroom is closed as he goes into the bathroom.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki stands in the shower with his head down letting the water cascade over his body. Katou pulls the curtain back and steps in. Iwaki raises his head, "Not now Katou, I need this time alone, if you don't mind."

Katou puts his arms around his waist pulling him back into him. He puts his head on Iwaki's shoulder, "I do mind Iwaki, every time you try to shut me out I mind. I'll never leave you alone, never. Please, don't ask me to do something like that because it's impossible for me to do. I promise to tell you anything you want to know and I won't leave anything out. I know you don't want to hear it all but I will tell you. However, first you have to make love to me."

Iwaki turns around, "What did you say?" Katou puts his hand up, wipes the hair from his eyes, and says, "You heard me."

Iwaki turns and steps out of the tub with Katou stepping out behind him as he reaches in and turns off the water. Iwaki tosses him a towel and dries off with the other. "Are you going to take me up on my offer, Iwaki? I happen to think that's a good bargain, don't you?"

Iwaki wraps the towel around his waist and walks to the bedroom. He sits on the bed and looks up at Katou as he walks in. Katou walks over to Iwaki and stands in front of him.

Iwaki puts his hands on Katou's legs and looks up in his face. "You know I can't give you the things he can and I'm sorry about that but I can give you my love and complete devotion. I do want you Katou and I want you all the time. But…I can't have you springing things on me the way you do. I need to know everything about you, if I'm to believe in you. Do you understand what I mean?"

Katou slides down on Iwaki's legs facing him and puts his arms around his neck. He pulls his towel and Iwaki's towel from around their waists. Iwaki puts his arms around him and titls his head up as Katou kisses him. The younger man slides his tongue in his mouth while Iwaki probes it with his own.

He falls back on the bed with Katou on top, kissing him all over. Iwaki moans low in the back of his throat calling out Katou's name softly. Katou chuckles, "Do you like this Iwaki, does it make you feel desirable…well you are and I love the taste of your skin. Let's melt together until we don't know where you begin and I end."

XXXXXXX

TBC


	42. Who shot JB?

**Selfish Lovers 41**

XXXXXXX

Earlier at the club…

Ryan is at the table with Colin when Noah shows up. They both greet him as he takes a seat. Rod comes over and asks if he would like his usual and Noah smiles at him and says yes. "You have some good help around here, no wonder this place is always jumping."

Ryan looks around, "Yeah, it is that. How is Traci doing, I'm assuming she has a guest?"

Rod brings his drink; Noah thanks him and picks it up, "This is to the other man. He and Traci is officially a couple now." He sips his drink as Marc and Morgan joins them.

Morgan says hello and Marc sits without speaking. Ryan looks at Noah in surprise, "You're giving up just like that Noah?"

"I know when I'm beat and I guess he's the better man after all and I only wish them the best." Marc looks from Noah to Ryan wondering whom they were talking about. He sips his drink and decides to listen. Morgan says, "I'm sure you'll be fine, as charming as you are. We have some nice ladies here tonight and I could introduce you, if you like?"

He smiles at her, "No thanks, not tonight, maybe some other time. Right now I just want to relax and have a drink, and enjoy some good conversation."

Ryan says, "Did you drive tonight, because if you get drunk I can't let you drive yourself home." Noah says, "I don't plan on getting drunk, I don't like losing control so don't worry about that. Did Iwaki say he was coming here tonight? I need to talk to him."

"I haven't spoken with him since Saturday when he was here but I think his sister is leaving soon and they might want to spend that time alone with her. She seems like a sweet kid."

Colin laughs, "Yeah that's what I thought too." Morgan looks at him, "What do you mean by that?" Marc laughs, "When Taki came home after the shoot he told me, the two of them took some very sexy pictures together, is that right Colin?"

"Man, she is a natural! The shots I have of the two of them should make everyone want to see Taki dance, if only to see the two of them together. She was dressed differently when she came to the studio. I took some stills of her for fun. She was coming off an interview and I wanted to make it fun for her. I ended up using her in some of the shots and they were wonderful."

He looks at Marc, "Taki has got to be the most generous person there is. He made her feel very special and that helped her to relax. He is great to work with. He said he wanted the ones with her in them to be published because she made him look better. I can see why everyone likes working with him."

Marc smiles, "Yeah he is one of a kind, he always think of others first. That's why I worry so much about him. I hate when he is taken advantage of, when all he's doing is being nice."

Noah chuckles, "Well, he must have changed a lot since I knew him. I don't know of anyone that has ever taken advantage of him. Taki has never been a pushover. Yes, he is nice but up to a certain point."

With that said Noah sits back in his seat and sips on his drink. Marc looks over at him with a frown, "I know you've known him longer but he is too nice sometimes for his own good. There are always people trying to get to him for one reason or another." Noah looks at him, "Oh I see." Morgan starts to giggle, "I think I'll go see what is keeping Paula she's been in the back a long time already. She gets up and leaves the table.

XXXXXXX

Paula is on the phone with Connie telling her about what happen to Traci and does not hear when Morgan comes in until she clears her throat. Paula turns around, smiles, and says she will be finish in a minute. She turns back, tells Connie she will talk to her later, and turns to Morgan.

"Is Ryan looking for me?" Morgan smiles, "Not really, I think he's fine knowing you're here. It's Noah, he said, he wish Traci and Mitchell luck and Marc is a little on edge because he thinks, Noah is going to go after Taki. It's kind of tense out there, right now. I need your help on defusing the situation. You've known Noah longer than I have, so I figure you can watch Noah and I'll watch Marc, how does that sound?"

Paula laughs, "Okay let's see what we can do to keep those two apart. This should be interesting, with Marc and Noah here without Taki." Morgan agrees and they both head out.

XXXXXXX

Paula arrives at the table and kisses Noah on top of the head, "How is Traci, I hope she's doing better?" Noah smiles up at her and says she's fine.

Ryan looks over at her, "You're not spending the night again are you? I need some attention to you know." She laughs, "You're just spoiled, and no I'm not staying over with her."

"She has someone with her, so she should be fine." Noah tells her.

Marc smirks, "You must mean Mitchell, and if she is sick then he should be all she needs." He picks up his drink and smiles at Noah. "The two of them make a very attractive couple."

Paula looks at Marc, "Marc how is Taki doing, why isn't he here with you tonight?"

"He was tired from the shoot, so he's resting at home. I plan on leaving in a little while so I can join him since I'm not feeling to well myself. Maybe I can get him to nurse me back to health." He grins as he sips on his drink.

"Well I suggest you take something because it's your turn to close and I'm going home early. I know Colin is tired. You had me close for you last night, so I need you to close tonight." Morgan gives him one of her evil smiles.

Marc laughs, "I know and I was hoping you had forgotten about that but I see you haven't."

"These nights have been taking their toll on me lately. I think I'll stop coming every night and make it a couple of nights a week, until my workload lightens." Colin sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"You do need to rest or you will collapse at the studio one day." Colin smiles at his wife as he brings his beer to his lips while he thinks about Aya, wondering if he will ever see her again. The pictures he took this afternoon are some of his best work. With her in them, they were well worth displaying. He looks down at his drink wishing that she were here tonight. He would have loved to see her one more time.

He has her number and he could make up an excuse to call. However, that wouldn't be fair to her, after all he is a married man. She is just so young and he wouldn't want to take advantage of her but he can't help but think about her."

"You must really be tired Colin, why don't you go home and I will be there later tonight. If you're tired there is no reason for you to be here." He smiles over at her, "Maybe I'll do just that I could get to bed early for once."

XXXXXXX

Noah is in his hotel room and heads for the mini bar. He picks up the small bottle looks at it and puts it back. He chuckles at the way Marc reacted, when he heard he and Traci had broken up.

Marc is probably wondering if he is going after Taki, now that he has the time. Yeah, he did tell him, if Traci were to leave, he would come after Taki. He should do it, just to get a rise out of him. However, that would only make them all turn against him once again.

What he wants to do is get that damn Mitchell. He was so smug when he had seen him at Traci's earlier that he wanted to punch him in the face. Boy did he hate his guts because he knows he came after Traci before they had the misunderstanding about Taki. He undresses to his shorts, lights a cigarette, and picks up the paper, the hotel has provided.

As he flips through it, he stops and reads an article about one of the owners of the leading art gallery in town being shot in his home by two assailants. It says one of the security agents wounded one of the assailants as they were trying to get away. He couldn't tell if they were men or women because they were wearing ninja suites with half masks.

He puts the paper down and gets the bottle from the mini-bar, "A man isn't safe in his own home these days." He finishes reading the article and it says he is one of the wealthiest men in the state. Noah thinks to himself, if he didn't know better he would say Traci is the one they're looking for. After all, she did get herself shot. He laughs to himself imagining Traci could do something like that. He throws the paper to the side and goes into the bathroom to take a shower.

XXXXXXX

Traci looks at Mitchell as he sleeps and gets up and goes into the bathroom. She comes out and goes in the living room, sits and turns on the television. She sips on a glass of water when she hears the report on the news about the shooting. She sits on the sofa listening to the newscaster as he talks about the homicide, saying the police were looking for two people and they were probably women giving their small stature. One was wounded because of the blood found on the other side of the gate. The hospitals are on alert for any gunshot victims coming in for attention.

Traci puts her hand to her mouth and wonders if she should have told them about her being shot and if they would derive a conclusion. The man was a gallery owner and very wealthy that's probably why he was targeted.

That's what they are saying on the news but that didn't mean anything because the media always went with what they heard before they had the facts right. This could get dicey with all the people knowing about her being grazed by a bullet. Now they are saying it could have been women, this is very bad. She has to call Paula so they can come up with a plan.

XXXXXXX

Nicolas is watching the news when he hears about James Barclay's death. He goes to the TV and starts to change channels looking for more newscasts. He and Jim have had a couple of business deals together and he has always thought of him as a nice guy and now he has been killed. How in the hell could something like this happen.

He drops the remote and dials his cell phone. He is calling his lawyer to find out what happen and to get all of the details for him. He calls Shino to fix him a drink and sits back on the sofa.

"Tell me Shino, do you think Iwaki is a better man than I am? Do you think he is better for Katou, then I am?"

The dark eyed man hands him his drink, "I wouldn't say he is a better man but that's not really the issue now, is it? What you want to know is, if I think Katou will leave him for you…am I right?"

He sips on his drink and smiles at him, "You know me so well don't you Shino? Yes, I want to know if he will come back to me and leave that barrister on his own. I'm wondering if I can make it so that he has to get away from him. Better still; make it so that Iwaki can't forgive him for something he has done. I want the two of them to separate and have no way of being together again. Do you think any less of me for feeling this way?"

He smiles, walks behind Nick and massages his shoulders, "No, I don't think any less of you. We can't always control how we feel, no matter how hard we try." He bends down, kisses the side of his neck, slides his hands down over his chest, and kisses him on the lips.

XXXXXXX

Connie is curled up on the sofa with Kyle when the news comes on. He gets up and goes into the kitchen for a drink when Connie catches the part about Jim Barclay having been killed and the police are looking for two suspects because the blood they had found on the scene belonged to a female so they know at least one of them is a woman.

She remembers, Paula telling her Traci had been grazed the other night and it might have been them. She gets up and tells Kyle she has to make a call and goes into her bedroom and calls Paula who answers on the third ring. She says hello and that she is still at the club.

Connie asks her if she talked to Traci because she heard on the news, they're looking for women. Paula is quiet for a moment and tells her, she'll call her back because she can't talk at this time. Connie says not to forget and hangs up. She comes out of the bedroom and Kyle tells her, a person he has designed a gallery for, is dead.

Connie looks at him in surprise and asks who and he tells her his name is Jim Barclay. She asks him how well he knew him and he says just a little and he was a nice person.

She smiles down at him, "Well I know a way to make you feel better." and kisses him on the lips. He slides his hand under her gown and strokes her legs saying, "I didn't know I was feeling bad, but if you want to cheer me up, please do so."

XXXXXXX

Noah comes out of the shower, wraps the towel around his waist and sits on the side of the bed thinking about the article he has read and turns on the TV. He sits back and lights a cigarette. He flicks through the channels and finds the news. There are more details on the news and the anchor says they are looking for a woman in the shooting and she has blood type 'a negative' and she was in all black.

Noah thinks about Traci and is putting it all together, wondering if he should confront her about this information. She has the same blood type and she was shot on the same night. When she told him about the wound, he knew she was lying but he never thought it would be something like this. He'll go visit her tomorrow when Mitchell is at work and see what she has to say.

He laughs to himself, "Well, well, I think I just found a way back to your sweet arms my love." He sits on the bed and falls back laughing his heart out, knowing he will be able to kill two birds with one stone.

XXXXXXX

The next morning…

Iwaki is sitting on the side of the bed tying his shoes when Katou tells him, "I hope you're satisfied Iwaki because now you know everything I know or can remember."

"You don't get it, do you? I'm not trying to pry, I think I have a right to know that you've been wined and dined by this man and that's why he thinks you will come back to him. He has done so much for you and that's why he thinks he can get to you."

He may not know this, but he is in love with you. I can see it and I can't understand why you can't. This man can be a problem to our relationship if we allow him. Nevertheless, I can't seem to get through to you about him. I know you think he's harmless but I have a feeling he isn't through with you yet. Oh yeah, he told me he always gets what he wants and we both know, right now, he wants you."

Iwaki gets up, puts his jacket on, and adjusts his tie. Katou walks over to him, pushes his hands away, and adjusts it for him. He puts his hands on the front of Iwaki's jacket and smooths it down while saying, "I don't care what he wants, and I told you before I want you and only you." He leans in and kisses Iwaki's lips and Aya comes to the door.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt but if we don't leave now I'll miss my last appointment." She looks at them as Katou steps back and Iwaki puts his fingers to his lips. They both look at her and she smiles. "Don't be embarrassed, I think the two of you are cute together."

Iwaki looks at her, "You think we're cute, now I've heard everything." Katou puts his hand over his mouth and chuckles, "What's wrong with us being cute together." He is laughing outright now and Iwaki looks at him and shakes his head.

"Let's go Aya before he laughs himself silly. I'll see you tonight okay and try to be on time." Katou wipes his eyes, "I know, I know, I'll be here on time. You just make sure you don't get tangled up with any demanding clients." Iwaki looks at him, "I promise, today is the day I won't let you down." Katou smiles at him as he and Aya leave out.

XXXXXXX

Katou arrives at the studio just as Nick's limo pulls up. He turns and waits for him to get out. Nick gets out and leans against the car door, so he walks over to him. "Why are you here, Nicky?"

He smiles at Katou, "I'm leaving but I'll be returning soon. A business associate of mine was killed and they're having his funeral at the end of the week so I'll be back for that. I came by because I wanted to see you when I return…without your lover of course. I enjoyed our luncheon together; it was like old time being with you. I also received an invitation to a fundraiser here and I was thinking about going, so now I have three reasons to return."

Katou cocks his head to the side, "I guess I'm the third reason for your coming back. How flattering…it's nice to know where I stand."

"My dear, Katou, you know you are always first and the others are second and third. I would come and not attend any of that if you would allow me to spend that time with you."

Katou looks at him with smirk, "You really think you can have whatever you want, don't you? Not everyone has a price you know. Iwaki told me what you said to him. Some of us have learned to do without. Maybe you should learn the same."

He laughs, "If I had that kind of an attitude, I would never close any deals or make any money. I can wait for what I want. I'm a patient man, especially when it comes to you. I think you're worth it." He gives Katou a warm smile as he reaches out and pushes the hair out of his eyes. "I won't hold you up, I just wanted to come by and say I'll be seeing you soon. Take care of yourself until I return. Don't run off with that man to parts unknown. Oh wait; he can't afford to leave the country can he?"

Katou smirks at him, "You do know I can afford to take him anywhere he wants to go, don't you? Have a safe trip home, Nicolas and do try and forget me, okay?" He turns and walks away as he hears Nick laughing as he gets in his car.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki goes into work and Gilda tells him, Ms. Colby called and wants him to return her call and Mr. Conrad wants him to page him as soon as he gets in. Iwaki goes behind his desk, sits in his chair and takes the coffee, Gilda hands him. He sips it and asks if she knows why Mr. Conrad wants to see him.

She closes the door, "I think he wants to ask you about that handsome Mr. Forbes that came in the other day. He wants to know if we can count him as a client of the firm. You've been attracting some high profile clients lately, what gives Iwaki?"

"They both are acquaintances of people, I know; you could say they are friends of other friends. The only thing is, I hope I never see Mr. Forbes again."

She looks at him, "You have got to be kidding! He's a very attractive man and charming too. You didn't get alone with him I take it."

Iwaki sits back in his chair, "Let's just say, he came to check me out and he is not interested in us representing him. He's an old friend of Katou's and I don't like him. He was at my home last night, the condescending bastard. I hate to disappoint Mr. Conrad about him but I did tell him, my personal life wouldn't interfere with my job but I guess I lied.

XXXXXXX

After returning from Mr. Conrad's office Iwaki has Gilda call Ms. Colby. He sits behind his desk and runs his fingers through his hair thinking about his meeting for later in the afternoon. The phone rings and he picks it up. "Hello Ms. Colby, I was told, you called?"

"Hello Iwaki, I called to tell you I accepted the invitation to the fundraiser. You should pick me up Saturday at 7:30; I hope that won't be a problem. You did say you would escort me remember? I'm looking forward to seeing you since you pretty much passed the mundane work on to young Steve and he has been great."

"However, you are the one I really want on my account." Iwaki chuckles, "I had forgotten about the fundraiser and you say it's this weekend? I have made plans for the weekend because I thought you had found someone else to attend with you."

She says in a pouting voice, "Ahh, Iwaki, but you promised you would go and I have been looking forward to seeing you as well. I promise you, you'll have tons of fun and we're sitting at the table with some very large movers and shakers."

"Who knows you might be able to pick up some new clients. I did say I would introduce you to people that can change your future if you decided to go out on your own. Come on Iwaki, don't disappoint me okay."

He groans under his breath, "Let me get back to you later about this because I did make other plans but I might be able to cancel. I'll find out and call you back okay?"

"I have no other choice, do I? However, please make it soon. I have a funeral to attend for a friend. I will be in and out this week getting prepared for that also. He was supposed to be the keynote speaker at the fundraiser but he was killed. It is a horrible way to die but I guess when your time is up you have to go, but to kill him in his own home, by a woman no less makes me cringe."

Iwaki says, "Are you talking about, Jim Barclay? I think I heard something about that on the news while driving to work today. You say the two of you were friends. I'm sorry for your lost, but let me get off the phone to see if I can make a couple of calls. I'll get back to you as soon as possible." She says for him to try very hard and hangs up.

Iwaki sits back and thinks about what he could do if he snags a few high profile clients. Maybe he can afford to take Katou places that he deserves. He just might be able to compete with Nicolas on some level. Although, he knows the man has far more money than he will ever have, they might be able to travel occasionally.

Going away with Katou for a week or so, will be nice. Not having to go to work or see anyone else for a whole week sounds good. He is thinking about asking him if he would like to take a short trip, some place warm. Laying back, sipping some exotic drinks and making love under the setting sun. Yeah, that sounds so good he decides to call Katou when the phone rings.

XXXXXXX

Colin watches as Iwaki pulls off and walks up behind Aya. "Are you sure you're ready to leave right now?"

She spins around with a smile on her face at seeing him. "I was hoping you could make it Colin." He smiles down at her,

"I told you I would be here and I never disappoint beautiful women. In addition, you my dear are no exception. I'm happy you called me last night. I thought I would never see you again. How about we go and find some place to talk. You don't mind do you?"

"No, I don't." She slides her hand into his. He squeezes her hand and walks her to his SUV and they get in. She settles in her seat and smooths her short skirt over her legs. This is another one of the outfits the guys brought and she feels confident in her appearance.

"How long can we be together Colin? I know you have to work today and I didn't mean to interrupt your schedule."

"I have a shoot to do at two, but if you like you can come with me. It shouldn't take that long. That is if you want to go with me."

"That will be wonderful. I like watching you work."

"Then you can stay with me as long as you like. I'll like to have you around for the day." He looks over at her and his green eyes turn a smoky emerald as he gazes at her. "I'm really looking forward to being with you. What time do you have to be back?"

She gives him a laugh that sounds like crystal, "I'm an adult and I don't have a curfew. I can stay as long as you want to be with me."

XXXXXXX

TBC


	43. Innocence lost

**Selfish Lovers 42**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 42

XXXXXXX

Colin and Aya arrive at a restaurant and place their orders. Aya is looking at him with adoration in her eyes.

He looks over at her when the waiter leaves, smiling, "Please Aya, don't look at me that way. I only came because you said you have something important to tell me. So tell me, what it is you want to say?"

She sighs, "I'm sorry to interrupt your schedule Colin but I had to see you before I left. I want to tell you, I don't think I have a crush on you. I think…I think I really do like you and I wanted to tell you how I feel. I know you have a wife and all, but I'm not asking for anything…I just wanted you to know." She puts her head down as she rubs her napkin with her index finger.

He looks at her, takes her hand across the table, and turns it over looking down at it. "I think you're a very sweet young lady Aya, but as you say I am married." He looks in her face giving her a sad smile. "I've been married for less than a year and I'm still trying to get to know my wife. My being with you now isn't right, but here I am anyway. I understand how you feel because I feel the same way although, I hate to admit it. I think Iwakiand the others know this too because he is the second person to warn me off you. If we had met at some other time, or if I was an impulsive man, I would go with what I feel. Even now, I just want to take you in my arms but I know that would be wrong to try to satisfy my wants and desires."

"I don't want to be selfish toward you, when all I can offer, is certain heartache. Maybe if you get this job, and things don't work out for me, we might have a chance, I don't know, and I don't want to speculate on it right now because it isn't fair to you. You have your whole life ahead of you. I don't want to destroy any of your dreams because I know I will. I know I will destroy everything you think you are and I can't do that to you."

He releases her hand and sits back in his seat picking up his drink. She looks in his face, "I've never met anyone like you Colin. I understand what you're saying but when you speak, I know you are feeling what I feel, as deep as I do or you wouldn't have come today. You could have refused me, better still, blown me off but you didn't. You came here today because you want me as badly as I want you. I've never been with a man before and I want you to be my first, Colin."

He looks at her in shock because he's speechless. He sets his drink down, "Do you know what you're saying Aya?"

She smiles at him as she raises her gray eyes, "I can't stay a virgin forever and I want my first time to be with you. Am I so wrong for saying that? Don't you want me at all? I promise not to ask anything else of you. I just want to feel like a woman for once in my life and I know you can make me feel that way."

Colin looks down at his drink shaking his head. He looks up at her, "Aya I don't think you understand what you're asking of me. What makes you think, I can easily make love to you and then go on my merry way? When you make love to someone it should be because two people want to make a commitment together, at least that's what I've always thought. I feel, if I ever hold you in my arms and make love to you, I will not be able to let you go. That's something I don't want to burden you with. When you go home, you should meet someone closer to your own age and try with him and don't put this on me. I can't take you telling me, you want me to make love to you…I'm not that strong Aya. It's taking everything I have, not to loose myself in you and I'm trying very hard, so please take pity on me. That's all I'm asking of you."

Aya picks up her drink and sips on it. She has concluded that she is going to have this man no matter what it takes. She can tell he is serious about what he is saying. In addition, she knows, she is as stubborn as they come. She hopes she can get through to him because she is almost on the verge of loving him.

Colin is successful, considerate and he genuinely cares about her and her feelings. The fact that he is a handsome man doesn't play into her feelings for him but it doesn't hurt. All she wants to do is feel his arms around her, holding her tightly and whispering in her ear. She wants this man for her first time. She thinks, maybe he is afraid she will be the clingy type. Maybe that is why he is so reluctant to take her up on her offer. However, she is not going to give up so easily on him and what she wants.

"What are you thinking about so hard? Did you know you have a scowl on your beautiful face?" She looks at him over the rim of her glass, "I'm thinking about you…or to put it more bluntly, I'm thinking about us." The drink has given her a little buzz and she feels a little bolder right now. "May I have another drink Colin?"

"Sure, I'll call the waiter and find out what's happening with our meal too." He calls the waiter over and orders two more drinks and he tells them their food should be arriving shortly. He turns back to her and says, "Are you used to drinking like this Aya, I don't want you to get drunk."

She laughs, "When I was in collage, we always had keg parties in the dorms. I'm use to a little drink every now and then. Don't worry about me. I know when I've had enough. Now, tell me why you don't want me? Do I have such low sex appeal, that you have no desire for me?"

"I think you have had too much to drink. This one will come with our meal. Did you eat breakfast this morning?"

"I did have a slice of toast this morning but I wasn't really hungry. I wanted to see you so badly; all I could think about was you. Were you thinking about me at all, Colin?"

He pats her hand, "Yes Aya, I was thinking about you. I'm here aren't I, you should know if I didn't care I would never have come. Just sitting here with you seems as if I'm doing something wrong but somehow I don't care. You're a dangerous woman Aya and I need to get away from you as soon as possible. Somehow, the more I look at you, the more I want you. Does that sound crazy to you at all?"

Aya giggles, "Oh Colin why don't you just do as I ask and I promise you'll feel better, and at least I know I will."

He gives her a sad smile, "When I took my vows Aya, I meant them and it's hard for me to go back on my word. I do want to hold you, I want it so badly it's driving me out of my mind but it wouldn't be fair to you and you know it."

Aya smiles, "Colin why don't you let me worry about myself. If I didn't want this I would have never brought it up. It's only one time, can't you belong to me for just this once? I promise I'll let you go and never look back."

He looks in her dark smoky eyes, "Maybe you're right Aya, maybe this one time will be enough for both of us."

XXXXXXX

Iwaki is wondering what Katou is going to say when he tells him he has decided to attend the fundraiser with Monica. He wanted to get out of it but he knows a promise is a promise. Why is he the one that is always being trapped by women?

He knows Katou is going to be furious but that's to be expected. He is not looking forward to telling him tonight about another date. Good thing Nicolas will be gone by this weekend. Thank heaven for small favors on that situation, because he could decide to meet him for a drink this time and he won't be around.

Iwaki remembers Katou telling him he could have gone out with Nick for that drink instead of inviting him to the loft. However, that means he doesn't mind seeing him. Their relationship must have been fine between the two of them.

Katou seemed okay with seeing him last night. They did act as if they were friends, smiling as they did at each other. His friend Shino was trying not to watch when Nicolas and Katou spoke to each other. Is he involved with Nicolas in some kind of way? On the other hand, maybe he is just over reacting. One thing he is sure of, he is not looking forward to telling Katou about his date with Ms. Colby.

XXXXXXX

Katou is in the kitchen setting the table when Iwaki walks in. He looks up, "Hey handsome, you're a little late aren't you? I took the liberty of buying us dinner; I didn't want you to have to cook when you came in tonight. I have other plans for you my love."

He walks over to Iwaki, kisses him on the lips, and slides his tongue inside his mouth. Iwaki puts his arms around his waist and holds him tightly. Katou puts his arms up around his neck and pushes him back into the wall. He puts one hand on the wall and says, "Wow! What was that for or do I need to ask?"

Iwaki slides his hands down over Katou's hips, "I just miss you and I'm happy to be with you Katou, what else could it be?"

Katou searches his face, "Is everything okay with you Iwaki?"

He smiles, "Yes, it's like I told you. Let me go change and I'll be right back." Katou moves over and says to his back, "Hurry up Iwaki, don't take too long."

"I'll just be a minute; I am hungry too, since I didn't have lunch." He goes in the bedroom and changes clothes putting on his sweats. He combs his hair back with his fingers and thinks about getting a hair cut when Katou calls out to him. He sighs as he looks at his long hair and heads for the kitchen and his lover.

XXXXXXX

As they are sitting down to dinner, Katou asks if Aya has called him and he says no. He has forgotten about Aya because he has been busy at work. She is supposed to call after she has dinner with their brother.

Katou watches as he plays with his food and asks if anything happen at work because he seems so distracted.

Iwaki sighs, "The only thing that has happen of any magnitude is, the death of Jim Barclay. Katou looks at him, and then puts his head down, "I heard about that also. He must have been pretty popular, he was a business man right?"

Iwaki smiles at him, "I think he was popular. At work they were whispering about him practically all day. I met him once but I didn't know him. He is the one that was supposed to have spoken at the big fundraiser they're having this weekend."

"When Nicky came by my job this morning, he did mention, he was going to his funeral this weekend. They were business associates I think, or they were friends, I can't remember."

Iwaki stops his fork in mid air, "You saw Nicolas today and you didn't mention it?"

Katou looks at him with his fork headed for his mouth, "I'm telling you now. What's the big deal Iwaki? He came by my work to tell me he was leaving today and will be back this weekend for the funeral. We might run into each other and he didn't want me to think he was lying about leaving for good. I mean he could have called but he came by instead."

Iwaki puts his fork down, "I don't like you seeing that guy and you know it. If I ask you to stay away from him will you do it?"

Katou looks at Iwaki with his eyes narrowed, "I don't understand Iwaki, this is not like you to be so worried about another man. Don't you trust me not to cheat on you?"

"Yeah you're right, I do trust you, I just don't trust him but I'm sure you can handle him, right?"

Katou laughs, "I'm sorry Iwaki butno one handles Nicky. The only thing I can do is make sure I don't give him any ideas that I want to be with him. He knows we are a couple and he hasn't said anything about trying to come between us. If he tried anything like that, believe me I would never speak to him again."

Iwaki picks up his fork and finishes eating, as Katou looks over at him hoping that he believes him.

"I um, talked to Monica this morning and she still wants me to go to that fundraiser with her." Katou cuts his eyes at him, "What did you tell her, as if I didn't know." He throws his fork down on his plate making a noise.

Iwakilooks at the blonde, with a frown, "It's not like I want to go. I really have very little choice, Katou. This is part of my job and you know I'm not interested in her, so I really don't see what the problem is. I'll go to the fundraiser with her and come home with no stops any place else."

Katou narrows his eyes at Iwaki, "I don't like it Iwaki, it seems like you're just playing into her hands. You know she's interested in you. You tell this woman that you're seeing someone else and she still insists that you go on a date with her, because that's what it is, a date! No matter how you cloak it in business, it's still a date!"

"I hate this, every woman that sees you can't resist you! You are so freaking nice, that you let them take advantage of your kindness. Does your kindness towards women make you weak? Is that it Iwaki, are you so weak around women that you can never refuse them!?" Katou slams his napkin down and gets up from the table heading for the living room.

Iwaki gets up and follows him, talking to his back as he says, "Wait Katou, it's not like that! I can say no but I don't want the firm to lose the account because of me. I promise, this is the last time I'll do something like this. Why don't you come with me, I'm sure I can get you a ticket. Please, don't be upset with me."

Katou goes behind the bar, pours a drink, and swallows it down. He holds the glass as he looks down at it and throws it into the wall. "I hate this Iwaki, I hate feeling like this. I know, you love me and I know that you don't want to go, but I don't know why you're going. I'm angry at her for wanting you and I'm angry at you, for giving in to her demands."

Iwaki walks over to him, "You need to calm down Katou. I've never seen you this upset before." He grabs his hand and pulls Katou into his arms, stroking the back of his head.

Katou says into his shoulder, "I'm sorry …it's just, there is always something, always someone, trying to come between us."

Iwaki whispers, "Shhh, shhh, I won't go with her…I'll think of something to tell her. I don't like to upset you like this Katou, you're the most important person in my life and I can't have you feeling like this."

Katou says into his shirt, "No, you go, I'll be fine…I'm okay, don't worry about me." Iwaki chuckles, "Too late, I'm telling her tomorrow, I won't take her to the fundraiser."

Katou pulls back and looks in his face, "No, I want you to go. I trust you Iwaki and I won't let this ruin our relationship. I know we're stronger then this and I'm acting like a child. I guess you were right all along."

Iwaki smiles at him, "No, you're not a child and I wasn't right. However, I'm glad to hear you tell me to go. I know you can get over your insecurities about her. You're the one I want Katou; you will always be the one I want."

He kisses Katou as he slides his tongue between his lips probing the inside of his mouth. Iwaki can taste the grey goose he has just drunk as he leans him back against the bar. The phone rings as they are locked together so Iwaki and Katou break apart breathing heavily as Iwaki looks down. Katou looks over at the phone, Iwaki stands aside, and Katou goes to answer it. He takes a much needed breath and says hello.

XXXXXXX

Earlier the same day…

Paula walks into the office and Traci is on the phone. She motions for Paula to read the paper she has on the desk. Paula picks it up, reads the article, and sits down looking over at Traci. She looks at the paper again and reads it for a second time. Traci hangs up the phone gets up and closes the door.

"Well, how about that, it made the news since he was a prominent business man in this town. He was supposed to be a speaker at the fundraiser we were invited to. Now I don't know if I want to go because I feel so guilty." Traci is rubbing her shoulder where she has a wound.

Paula looks at her, "We have to go Traci, and no one knows it was us. You sound foolish. That's the price we pay to live the life we do. If we didn't do this, we wouldn't have this shelter for women or be able to give money to worthy causes like we do. That's the reason we get to help other women in need, with abusive spouses. If we didn't do it, someone else would have. Cheer up, this will pass and the police will drop it and move on as they always do. Besides, they will be looking into his life not ours."

"I hear what you're saying but what about Noah and Mitchell? Did you tell Ryan that I got shot?" Paula chuckles, "He may be the love of my life right now, but he doesn't need to know everything, now does he?"

Traci is still looking worried so she turns to Paula, "What if they put two and two together and one or both of them confront me? What do I say then Paula?"

She looks at Traci smirking, "You need to get yourself together Traci, both of them love you and I know neither one wants to see you in jail. Besides, they can't prove it and if they can and try something, then they will meet the same fate. Stop worrying and tell me how you feel? How is your shoulder, I'm surprised you're here today."

Traci moves her shoulder, "I feel much better and the pills worked wonders. However, as long as you say don't worry I won't. What do we need to do today? I'm only staying for a couple of hours; I had to get out of that house."

Paula laughs, "I thought Mitchell was taking very good care of you. At least that's what Noah said last night. You remember he told Ryan he would come to the club. He looked good too, dressed in tight black leather. I saw some of the women at the club sizing him up. He told everyone, you and Mitchell were a couple and he wasn't going to interfere with you."

"Everyone smiled but Marc; he was shooting daggers at him the whole time he was there. I think Marc is worried Noah is going to come after Taki, full force now. You were the only reason; Noah didn't come out openly in pursuit of Taki. At least that's what Marc thinks. When Noah left, Marc left almost immediately. I guess he was trying to make sure Noah didn't pull any dirty tricks."

"I swear, the men in our group have more drama in their lives than we do. It seems as though, we're handling our lives better than they are. You know Traci, I think we're the new men."

Traci looks at her smiling, "I can't believe you said that! I was thinking the same thing!" They both laugh and the tension Traci was feeling evaporates.

XXXXXXX

Noah calls Traci cell phone and has to leave a massage. He tells her that he needs to see her and for her to call him back. He hangs up and smiles, wondering if he should just show up at her place. He knows, Traci was lying to him about her gunshot, but to think her sneakingaround, dressed in black, waving guns around is a little far-fetch, but it wouldn't hurt to rattle her cage a little.

She and Mitchell were seeing each other behind his back, for god knows how long and he is not going to take it lying down. He's going to pay both of them back for her cheating on him. The thing about Taki is he never intended to leave Traci for him. He wanted to spend some time with him and the sex just happen. Well, maybe not the second time, but definitely the first time.

He does love Taki in his own way but that would never amount to anything since he loves women to much. Being with a man is something he doesn't want to spend his life doing. However, the occasional tryst with Taki is so satisfying he just can't help himself. The smell of his skin is so intoxicating, he falls in a daze whenever he is near him.

Taki is the ultimate sexual animal, with a strong masculine body and soft sensual touch. The man drives him crazy whenever he is around him. This is the reason he left and never looked back. He knew if he were ever to see Taki with anyone but him he wouldn't be able to control himself. The idea of another man touching Taki puts him in a unreasonable rage. He can remember every facial expression every cry and every moan when he called out for him in his sleep.

Although, this only happen if he were having bad dreams. He misses Taki but he has come to feel, he is just in the way of his happiness. What he needs to do is find someone else to have in his life. With this much time on his hands, he just might get into something he can't get out of.

XXXXXXX

Colin and Aya arrive at the hotel and ride the elevator up to the fifteenth floor. Colin puts his arm around Aya's shoulder as they walk to their room. He slides the key-card in the lock and the door opens. He stands back and allows her to enter first.

She walks to the middle of the room and looks around. He closes the door and tosses the keys on the table under the mirror. Walking over to Aya, he takes her in his arms. She puts her arms up and around his neck.

He pulls her close, looks down in her face and whispers, "You still have time to change your mind sweetheart and I won't hold it against you."

She looks up in his emerald eyes, smiling, "I'll never change my mind Colin. I want you to make love to me. This is something I've wanted from the moment I saw you at the club. I've always wanted you and now more then ever."

Colin bends his head down and kisses her deeply. She slides her tongue inside his mouth and curls her fingers in the back of his hair. He slides his hands down her body and up under her shirt stroking her waist and lower back very slowly. She steps out of her heels and pulls her shirt over her head. He stops and stares at her, surprised she is not wearing a bra.

She looks in his face smiling, "Cat got your tongue?" He reaches his hand out and strokes one breast, "You're full of surprises, Aya." He picks her up in his arms, carries her to the bed and lies her down slowly. He gazes down at her, "you are an incredibility beautiful woman and I'm glad you chose me."

He bends down kissing her and slides her skirt slowly down her hips. He touches her through her panties and starts to stroke her gently. He rubs the insides of her thighs while he kisses her, letting his tongue probe the inside of her mouth. Aya moans, as he is gently stroking her body and when he slides his fingers inside her panties, she gasps.

He whispers in her ear, "This is what you want, isn't it?" She says yes and he continues to stroke her through her underwear. He gives her little teasing kisses on her neck and ear, blowing softly on her ear as he gives it small nips. She puts her hands on his back and pulls at his shirt. He rises up, takes it off, and licks her under the chin as he holds her in his arms.

"You taste like honey." He says and she throws her head back moaning, "Colin don't tease me like this...I want all of you…I want you now." Her voice is husky with passion so Colin stands and removes his pants. She watches as he crawls back on the bed looking at him in excitement. She thinks to herself, he is so large.

She looks in his face with her eyes wide, so he tells her, "Are you afraid baby, why don't you touch me." He guides her hand to his erection, as she looks down at it flickering. She touches it tentatively as she stares at it. He puts his finger under her chin, "Look at me baby, look in my eyes. You know I will never hurt you, don't you? You do trust me, right?"

She looks in his eyes and gives him a slow smile. "Yes, I trust you Colin, I trust you with all my heart." He bends down and kisses her again and she puts her arms around his neck. He lies down, pulls her on top of him, and kisses her some more, letting his hands slide all over her body.

She puts her hands on his shoulders and slides them down the side of his body. He lets her get use to his size, as he strokes her hips, never removing her panties, but keeping them in place. He doesn't want to frighten her all at once. He wants her to call out for him, he knows she will let him know, when she is ready.

XXXXXXX

TBC

See how innocent girls get into trouble without really trying? Selfish lovers care for no one but the object of their desires.


	44. I'm coming for you

**Selfish Lovers 43**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 43

XXXXXXX

Noah is at Traci's place when she comes home...

"What are you doing here Noah? I thought you found a place to live while you're in town?" She walks to the kitchen and pours a drink taking it back to the living room.

He raises his glass to her, "Here's to your speedy recovery Traci. You look beautiful as usual. I came by to talk to you about a newspaper article I read the other day."

"Why should what you read interest me?"

He sips his drink, "Because it is about a shooting that happen the same night you were shot in the shoulder. I know there were probably a number of shootings that night with us living in the city and all…but the blood type is the same as yours my dear."

Traci laughs, "So you think they were talking about me? You sound like an idiot. Why would that have anything to do with me?"

He looks at her over the rim of his glass, "I wonder what your new boyfriend will say when I share my thoughts with him? I've always thought you were lying when you told me that story about what happen to you. So tell me the truth Traci, were you involved in the shooting of Jim Barclay?"

She smiles at him, "Are you saying, I'm a killer Noah? I'll be very disappointed in you if you think I could kill someone like that."

He gets up, pulls the drink out of her hand, pulls her close to him, and tells her he could care less about that because she could kill a hundred people as long as she didn't kill him or their relationship.

Traci pulls out of his arms, "You think I did it, don't you?"

Noah chuckles, "Traci I've wondered for a long time what you and Paula do when you take these unexpected trips out of town. The only reason I didn't bring it up is because I know you didn't trust me enough to let me in on your secret. Every time you and Paula take your trips, some poor sucker ends up dead. You weren't hurt, so I just kept it to myself."

"However, this last time, I knew it was something that had to do with your job. I'm not asking you to tell me, I'm just asking that you be careful. I know you don't care for me anymore but I do still love you and I wouldn't want to see you hurt."

He pulls her in his arms and whispers, "Traci I love you more than I love myself." He drops his arms, turns, and heads for the door. She calls out his name and he turns and looks at her expectantly.

"You know I loved you too Noah and I have never stopped. I just couldn't take the idea you wanted Taki instead of me. Mitchell is an important person in my life but he isn't you Noah, he'll never be you. Taki is in love with Marc and right now, you are the one that is cementing their love, because now they are united against you. I can't understand why a man as smart as you can't see that. If you leave Taki alone he may come back to you."

Noah puts his hand on the back of his neck, "I see you along with everyone else, don't believe me when I say I am not trying to get Taki to take me back. We're friends and that's all, so I'm not having this conversation with you or anyone else for that matter. You can all think whatever you want, Taki and I know the truth. Why do you think he talks to me? Have you ever seen him act afraid of me?"

"If that's the case, why were you fighting with Marc? Why did you lie and say you were going to the airport and you went to his house? Why did you drug the poor man while you were having lunch? These are questions I don't have answers too and this is why I had to get away from you."

Noah says quietly, "You never asked me any of this before, Traci. You just went with whatever you heard because this is the first time I've ever heard this from you."

She sighs as she sits back on the sofa, "You're right Noah; I didn't ask you about it. I guess I didn't have faith in you like I should have, at the time. I think I wanted an excuse to be with Mitchell, so I ran with it. I'm sorry Noah because you're right." He walks over to the door, looks at her over his shoulder and walks out.

XXXXXXX

Colin has Aya on top of him and stroking her waist and her hips. She is grinding on top of him as he kisses her with his tongue probing hers. She whispers against his mouth, "Don't make me wait too long Colin, I want you now." He smiles to himself, flips her on her back, and pulls her panties down with his teeth. She looks down at him as he puts his head between her legs. He sticks his tongue between her split and probes it. She is getting wetter and wetter as he eases her hips up and says, "Do you like this baby, does it feel good?"

She says yes and holds onto his head, bringing it closer. He bites her on the thighs lightly and moves up and over her. She looks up in his face knowing what is to come. He looks down in her face and says it's going to hurt just a little but he wants her to relax. He spreads her legs open, positions himself over her, slides in, and can feel the barrier. He pushes sharply and pauses as she stifles a cry.

He looks in her face, "Are you okay, I can't stop now." She tells him she is all right so he pushes again but this time he pushes harder and deeper. She cries out and he covers her mouth with his own. Her screams in up drowning in his kiss. He holds her tightly as a tear flows from her eye. He pulls out and pushes in again and she holds on to him as if he is her salvation.

This is something he does not like doing since virgins end up crying like babies, but somehow, Aya is different. After the first shock, she calms down and doesn't cry out again.

He is taking his time with slow and easy moves as she matches his rhythms. He pulls her hips towards him and he is going into her slowly at first but he is so caught up inside of her thinking that he is the first one to take her that he almost loses control.

She calls out his name in a soft mewling cry that is too much for him to take and he starts to move faster and faster. He cries out to her when he reaches his climax and she says she loves him. He collapses on top of her, covered in sweat. He looks in her face and asks if she is okay and she answers yes.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I'm so happy Colin, it was you." He smiles and rolls over on his back and brings her on top of him. "Why don't we take a shower and this time, we'll see if you can enjoy it as much as I have, okay?" She giggles down in his face and says okay. He gets up pulling her with him and they go off to the bathroom together.

XXXXXXX

As Katou answers the ringing phone, he looks at his lover trying to catch his breath wondering who would dare disturb them. He takes a deep breath and says hello.

The caller asks to speak to Iwaki and Katou says of course and hands the phone to a puzzled Iwaki.

"Hello this is Iwaki, may I help you?" His mother is on the line wondering if Aya is with him because she has not called about her interview.

"What do you mean; she was supposed to call you last night?" His mother tells him that she hasn't called and she isn't answering her cell.

Iwaki tells her he will make a few calls and get back to her because he is sure she is fine. He hangs up the phone and Katou asks what has happen. He looks at him, "Aya hasn't called mother and she told me she had. She's supposed to be with Masahiko, having dinner, but she turned her phone off. I wonder why she would do that."

"Why don't you call your brother and find out if they are still together, Iwaki?"

He nods and dials his brother. They talk for a few minutes and he hangs up and turns to Katou. "She isn't with him and they never made a dinner date. Where could she be? She doesn't know the city very well and I hope nothing has happen to her. She's been gone all day. She had a second interview and then she was supposed to meet with our brother. She lied about having made plans with him."

Katou looks at him with a frown on his face, "She was in tears last night and this morning it was if nothing had happen. She was actually in a good mood." He smiles at Iwaki, "Do you think she may be with Colin?"

Iwaki looks at him as it dawns on him she just may be with the photographer. "I never thought about that but Colin is a married man, Katou

He dials the club and asks for Ryan. Katou goes in the kitchen and gets a broom to clean up the glass while Iwaki is on the phone. "Hey Ryan, how is it going at the club?"

Ryan says, "Everything is fine, were you thinking about coming tonight?"

"I don't know, is the usual crowd there, I mean our little group that is?"

He tells him that Marc is off so he and Morgan are going to close since Colin is on a job right now and he won't be able to make it so he's staying with Morgan.

"Why don't you and Katou join us tonight it may be fun?"

Iwaki laughs, "You know we just might do that. But you said Colin is not coming tonight?"

"As far as I know, he told Morgan he would be on a job and he is going home afterwards. Is there a problem Iwaki, you can call him if you need to talk to him about something you know."

"Well, he took some pictures of Aya and I wanted to know if he had any more."

"Yeah, he was telling us about it last night before he left, he said they came out pretty good. Did you see them?"

Iwaki tells him yes, they talk about him coming to the club, and then hang up.

He turns to Katou, "You know you may be right because he isn't at the club. If he is with Aya, I'll kill him. What the hell could he be thinking?"

"Now Iwaki, you don't know if he is with her just because he's not at the club. Why don't I call him and see what he is up too?"

Iwaki looks at him, "And what is the reason you're going to give him for calling?" Katou smiles at him, "I'm going to ask him point blank if Aya is with him. Come on, where else could she be if not with him. She got upset because you threw him out last night."

Iwaki scowls at him, "I did not throw him out. I just made it clear, I didn't want him getting involved with her but I guess he wasn't listening to me."

Katou pats his shoulder and says, "You want me to call him or do you want to do it?" Iwaki tells him, he will do it and picks up the phone.

XXXXXXX

Aya is getting dressed as Colin checks his massages. He reaches up and pulls her hand and she looks at him and smile. He brings her hand to his lips and kisses her palm. She touches the top of his head and strokes it lovingly.

He hangs up the phone, "We have a half hour to get you back to your brother's place and I have a shoot I have to do, are you ready to go?"

"Will I see you again like this, Colin?" He takes her in his arms, "You know this is a onetime thing remember? Have you changed your mind now? Do you think I want you less because we won't see each other? I'll never forget you Aya, I hope you know that."

She holds him around the waist with her head pressing on his chest, "I'm not ready to leave yet Colin, can I stay here with you?"

He chuckles, "What would your brother say about that? You know he doesn't approve of us being together don't you and I don't want to have any problems with him."

"I don't care what he says, this is my life and I'll live it the way I want to. I don't need his approval for anything. I just want to be with you Colin, tell me you want the same thing."

He kisses her on the neck, "Baby, if I had my way we would be together forever. I wish I had waited to get married. I didn't know you were out there waiting for me. I wish I had known. I feel guilty for making love to you and telling you in the same breath, I can't see you anymore. I know it's not fair to you but you make me weak and I find it hard to say no to you."

She looks up in his face, "Why don't you come see me at home. I'm sure you can get away once in awhile, can't you? You can say you have a job or something out of town and then we can be together. Besides, if I do get the job, I'll be back for good and we can be together then, whenever you're free."

He looks at her smiling, "Aya, I am married and I can't see you, no matter how much we may want that. How do you know you won't meet someone that catches your fancy more than I do? You have to think of yourself and the career you say you want. If you move here, you will meet different people and I'm sure there is a man out there waiting on you. Don't pin all your hopes on a relationship with a married man. I would hate for you to share a man because you deserve so much more than me."

She pulls away from him, "But, if you leave her...we can be together can't we?"

He smiles at her sadly, "I never told you, I would leave my wife, Aya. I love Morgan and she loves me. That's why I didn't want to do this. You're still basking in the afterglow of making love. Trust me; you will put it in its proper perspective when you think about it. However, that's not to say I don't care about you, because I do. It's just that adults take sex for what it is, just sex."

She stops, turns and looks at him, "Is that all it was to you…just sex?"

He turns his head; he doesn't want her to see the look on his face. He has never been so infatuated with any one before in his life and he wishes he could be with her but he knows it is out of the question so he has to be mean, to be kind.

He bends, picks up his phone and turns, "We both enjoyed ourselves Aya and you know we can never have a relationship with each other…I did make myself clear. I didn't want to do this but you are the one that insisted, so I gave in. I care what happens to you but I can never be with you and the sooner you accept that, the easier it will be for you to move on. This is all you wanted from me, isn't it?"

He stands firm, watching her, steely jawed, trying not to give in to his true feelings of sweeping her up and staying with her for the rest of his life. However, he made a commitment to Morgan and she trusts him not to break it. He knows he loves his wife and being with Aya is like a dream come true but he can't give in to her, no matter how endearing she is.

She looks up at him, "I know what you're doing Colin and I'll back off. You didn't promise me anything and I know I shouldn't expect anything from you but I want you to know...if you and your wife ever and I mean_ ever_ break up, please come to me first, okay?"

He laughs at her as he pulls her in his arms, "You are too much and I'm going to miss you when you're gone." She laughs with him and pretends that everything is okay but she knows she can't make him feel guilty about what happen between them. Maybe one day she just might have him because there isn't any other man she wants.

XXXXXXX

As Colin is driving down the expressway he's thinking about Aya because she is a force to be reckoned with. He knows what he did was wrong but he couldn't help himself with her big beautiful dark grey eyes. Aya is so sweet and unspoiled and so true in her feelings. There is no guile in her yet and she can't hide what she feels. However, as charming as she is he doubts anyone would want to take advantage of her. His phone rings and he looks down at it and thinks it's safe to answer now.

It's Iwaki so he says hello. "Hey Colin, I hate to ask you this but have you seen my sister today?"

Damn! He almost swerves on the road, "Why would I see your sister, didn't she leave today?"

"No, she didn't she's leaving tomorrow. She lied about meeting my brother and she's been gone all day. Now why would she do something like that, unless it was to be with you?"

"Listen Iwaki, I'm not with your sister. I'm alone in my car. Why would she want to be with me? Did she tell you she was spending time with me?"

Iwaki says, "Well if she's not with you then who else could she be with?"

Colin clears his throat, "She's not with me so I'm sorry I can't help you."

Iwaki hangs up and Colin starts to panic thinking he might mention this to Morgan. Then he says to himself, "I'll just bring her back and make her mine if Morgan believes anything Iwaki tells her. At least I know I will be Aya's first choice." He smiles to himself and drives the rest of the way home, very content in knowing he can have a woman that wants only him.

XXXXXXX

As Iwaki hangs the phone up Katou is opening the door for his sister. He turns and watches her as she comes in smiling. "Hey everyone, I'm back!" She kisses Katou on the cheek and throws her arms around her brother. "I had the best day ever but I'm tired from all that walking, so I'm going to turn in, okay?"

"Wait a minute Aya. We need to talk, come in the living room." Iwaki turns and heads for the living room and Aya stops and looks at his back and then over at Katou wondering what is going on. He shrugs his shoulders and walks to the bedroom giving the sibling some privacy.

Aya sits on the love seat and looks in his face waiting for him to begin. _'There is no way he knows I was with Colin does he? Oh shit, I bet he talked to Masahito! _

Iwaki clears his throat, "Where have you been for the last eight hours, Aya?" He raises his hand before she can speak. "I already spoke with our brother and he told me the two of you didn't have any plans to see each other. So, don't lie to me."

"I was out walking around. I was upset at you for what you put me through last night with Colin. I just needed some time along before I return home." She has her head down because there is no way she is going to tell him she was with Colin.

He stares down at her hard, "Go on to bed, Aya. However, before you do, call mother. She says she hasn't heard from you. Also, Masahiko is expecting a call from you. It seems he wants to see you regardless of your lies."

Aya stands suddenly, "I am not a child that you can order around! I'll do what I want, when I want! I knew you would have some objection if I wanted to be out alone. What is the big deal?"

"The big deal is you lied about it! That's not something an adult would do. If you want to be treated as an adult then you need to start acting like one. When I get ready to go somewhere, I don't lie about it. I go!"

She looks at him and chuckles, "I think Katou will have something to say about that don't you think?"

He looks over his shoulder and then looks at her glaring. "Ha, ha, you're full of jokes aren't you? Yes I do take his feelings into consideration but I don't lie to him about where I'm going. Anyway don't you have some calls to make?" He smirks at her with his arms folded across her chest.

Aya gives him a salute and stands on tiptoe and kisses his cheek and turns going into her room. Iwaki sighs and rubs the back of his neck as he heads for his bedroom.

XXXXXXX

He opens the door and shuts it as he leans back against it with his eyes closed. Katou is watching him with a slight smile on his lips. "That girl is going to be the death of me yet. I know she was lying and she with Colin. They must think I'm stupid!" Iwaki lets out a growl.

Katou gets up and walks over to him and puts his fingers under his chin, lifting it, "Who needs to calm down now?" He drops his hand saying, "You can't keep Aya and Colin from seeing each other. Just who do you think you are anyway? I chased you until I got you didn't I. What makes you think they will stop because you disapprove? Are you the relationship police or something?"

Iwaki sighs, "I know I can't stop the two of them but I don't have to like it do I? Are you saying you think its okay for her to be with a married man?"

"Of course not, I just want you to calm down that's all."

Iwaki narrows his eyes at Katou, "Now I get it, you are so predictable Katou. If I'm not obsessing about you, then I should calm down and take it in stride, right?"

Katou flips his hand at Iwaki and heads for the living room. Iwaki grabs his arm, "That is not going to work Katou; I'm not finish with you."

Katou turns, "You just called me selfish and a diva, so I think you are finish with me. So let go of my arm before I sock you."

Iwaki looks at him with his mouth open and drops his arm. Katou starts laughing and Iwaki grabs him around the waist and pushes him down on the bed falling on top of him. Katou is moving his head from side to side chuckling as Iwaki grabs his chin and holds him still.

"If you ever threaten me with violence again, I will screw you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week!"

Katou's eyes fly open, "Why Iwaki, I didn't know you cared. If you're making me a promise...then I will do it again." Iwaki looks down at him and gets up shaking his head.

He leaves him on the bed as he goes into the kitchen. Katou follows him still chuckling, "Iwaki you know I didn't mean it don't you? I would never hurt you in any kind of way."

"And I would never hurt you either but you are selfish and I really don't mind too much because I like making you happy. I just can't always deal with your emotions all the time."

"I'm sorry Iwaki I just don't want you thinking about anyone other than me. I can't help it but I will try okay?" Iwaki drinks his water and puts his glass in the sink reaches out for Katou and he comes in his arms lying his head on his chest and his arms around his waist. Iwaki puts his hand on the back of Katou's head saying, "You're the most important person in my life Katou, so you don't have to feel that way at any time. You alone have control of my heart." Katou looks up at him with his eyes watering and kisses him passionately.

XXXXXXX

The following morning while Iwaki is at work…

Iwaki is working when Monica calls to tell him what time to pick her up. She asks if he has his tux and he says yes. She gushes about the fun they will have and hangs up. Iwaki hangs up and thinks about Katou telling him, he can take one night without him.

He is going to make sure he doesn't stay out any longer than he has to since Katou has been agreeable about the date and that's not like him.

Maybe he's not worried about him being seduced by Monica. This is good news as far as he is concern. His hand drops to his lap as he thinks about making love to the blond beauty. With his sister staying with them he has had to restrain himself. However, tonight he is going to insist they have sex because the two days of abstinence is taking its toll.

The blow jobs doesn't count to either one of them so no, they haven't had sex. Iwaki is smiling to himself and looking forward to going home when Gilda sticks her head in, "You have a visitor Iwaki, Mr. Forbes is here to see you."

Iwaki sighs, "Send him in Gilda." He thinks about putting on his jacket and decides not to. He doesn't have any business with him and he is probably here to talk about Katou.

Nicolas strolls in his office, "Hello Iwaki, I thought I'd stop by and let you know I'm back in town. I'm here for a funeral and fun-raiser in that order." He smirks at Iwaki, "How is Katou doing, I haven't seen him yet?"

Iwaki stands as he looks at the older man with a smirk of his own, "He's doing fine. I'm surprised you came to see me, before stalking him out. You must be losing your sense of direction."

"No, not at all. I didn't want him to have to keep it from you that I am back in your fair city. I also wanted to invite the both of you out to dinner, to repay you for having me over for a drink. It was very kind of you to be so liberal in your thinking."

"There is no need to repay me. Katou is the one who wanted you there after he declined your offer for a private meeting with him, which leads me to believe you have an ulterior motive behind this. Why don't you just come out and say what's on your mind and quit playing these childish games."

Iwaki nods towards the chair in front of his desk as he sits behind it. With Nicolas showing up at his office it can't be good news. The man is relentless in his pursuit of Katou. Somehow he has to get it across to Nicolas, Katou belongs to him and he is not letting him go.

Nicolas sits and crosses his legs as he removes his thin leather gloves. He looks around his rival's office and turns back to see Iwaki watching him. "I see you went to Harvard law school, very impressive, Iwaki. Maybe you can compete with me, for Katou."

Iwaki chuckles under his breath, "You are a piece of work, you know that. I have Katou, so why would I compete with you for his affection. You're not even a player, if this is a game. I hold all the cards and we both know that." He leans back in his chair and steeples his fingers under his chin.

Nicolas gives him a perplexing smile, "Wasn't it you who told me, Katou is not a prize to be won. I agree you have him now but don't get to comfortable with your gain. Katou is with you because he was confused about his feelings for me. He has come to terms with who he is now. I think I stand a better chance with him then I did before. I should thank you for helping him see what he is and what he wants."

Iwaki leans forward with his hands on his desk and a scowl on his face, "Allow me to make myself perfectly clear, Nicolas. You have about as much chance of sprouting wings and flying out of my office as you do in having Katou in your life. I will not give him up, even if he decides you are the one he wants instead of me. I will send you both to hell first and you can take that any way you want too. Now get the hell out of my office before I have you thrown out!" He stands glaring at the silver haired man with malice in his eyes.

Nicolas stands and gives him a cocky smile, "You have quite a temper don't you, Iwaki. I'm sorry to have upset you this way. I didn't think I was dealing with a man that can't control himself. I hope Katou is never on the receiving end of all this anger." He turns towards the door and looks at the raven haired man over his shoulder. You will inform Katou I am back…never mind, I'll do that myself." He chuckles as he leaves out.

Iwaki is glaring at the door, wishing he could wipe the smug look off the older man's face, once and for all. The nerve of him, coming into his office and declaring open season on Katou! He slumps down in his seat and puts his head down and his hand over his eyes trying to calm down before he finishes his work. He looks down at his desk and growls as he remembers Nicolas telling him that his time with the blonde is temporary. In a moment of fury he sweeps everything off his desk and stand holding the edges, as his knuckles turn white with rage.

XXXXX


	45. Preparing for the ball

**Selfish Lovers 44**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 44

XXXXXXX

After Nicolas leaves, Gilda comes in, "That man is certainly handsome and charming to. I'm sorry I didn't let you know beforehand he was..." she looks down on the floor and over at his desk. "What happen, Iwaki?!"

Iwakigroans and then chuckles, "That man pisses me off beyond reason. He's so suave and debonair that he makes me feel like a country bumpkin. Katou invited him over to our place and he made sure I knew about their history together. I feel so inadequate around him."

Gilda laughs as she helps him to get his office back in working order, "How that's possible, I have no idea. He doesn't hold a candle to you Iwaki. All he has that you don't is money."

"Yeah, he has money, power and a wardrobe to die for. The man looks as if he wears three thousand dollar suites for god's sake. I'm lucky if I can spend a thousand dollars on a suite."

"Well you do have one thing that he doesn't have and that's that drop dead gorgeous, Katou. So I think you're coming out ahead don't you?" Having said that, she turns and heads out the door. Iwaki says in an inaudible voice, yeah but for how long?

XXXXXXX

Katou is having lunch when his cell phone rings. He answers and it's Nicolas.

"I guess this means you're either here or you're on your way."

Nicolas laughs, "It just so happens, I'm here and I'm hoping I can take you to lunch again."

"You're too late, I'm already having lunch and don't even think about dinner because I'm having dinner with Iwaki tonight." Katou doesn't realize he sounds like a child that has just pulled one over on the teacher, so Nicolas laughs.

"If I invite you to dinner, I would include Iwaki of course, what kind of person do you think I am? I won't have time for dinner anyway because the services are tonight and the fundraiser is tomorrow so I've decided to attend the fundraiser just for him. It was one of his pet projects after all."

Katouis quiet for a moment, "I'm sorry Nicolas that was very insensitive of me. You came all this way for him, you are a good friend."

"Yeah, the service is going to be pretty solemn but the fundraiser tomorrow should be a lot of fun. I wish you could go with me but I know you'll be spending that time with your lover. Wait, I hate saying that, I think I'll call him your boyfriend, yeah that sounds better."

Katou answers, "Well, either way he's going to the fundraiser tomorrow but I'm not."

"You don't think it's for a good cause Katou? I'm surprised; I thought you would be interested in helping the people in third world countries like the rest of us."

"No that's not it, I wasn't invited and he was. Believe it or not he has a date on that night with one of his clients, so I will be home alone. No wait, I plan on going out to a jazz club that night. I have some new friends here and whenever I go, I have a good time. That's probably where I'll end up going."

"I have some tickets so…you could go with me. I will love to have you with me and we can catch up. No strings Katou, just like we did back in California. How about it, are you in?"

"Those tickets are expensive aren't they?" Nicolas says, "Now you know money is no object when it comes to charity, besides it's a tax write off. I'd rather have you, then some woman who talks my ear off all night. You don't have any other plans do you and you said Iwaki will be there so you can surprise him."

"This is rather short notice and I don't have my tux with me. What's more, I don't have time to rent one."

Nicolas says, "If you accompany me, I'll take care of that. I'll have my tailor whip one up for you or I'll have one of the stores show us some after hours. You know it wouldn't be a problem for me don't you?"

Katou chuckles, "You haven't changed a bit have you. Everyone jumps at your command, right Nicolas?"

"This time, they'll be jumping at your command. You do like new clothes and you have such a beautiful body. Besides, you need a new tux anyway. It will be my treat and I won't expect anything from you. It will be one friend helping another."

"You've already helped me enough, Nicolas. Thanks to you, I have enough money to last me the rest of my life. I'll pay for my own tuxedo if you don't mind. I don't want to fall in looking like the lord you keep calling me. I can afford it. I haven't touched any of the money you helped me make."

"You mean to tell me you are really living on your income?" He laughs and Katousays, "I make enough to get the things I want. I don't travel in your circle anymore, Nicolas. I don't require expensive things now. I work and go to the clubs for entertainment."

"I'm not laughing because of that. I find it hard to believe you of all people are keeping a low profile. Anyway, come by early tomorrow and we can get you fitted for a tux okay?" Katou says he will call him tonight and let him know and they hang up and he goes back to work.

XXXXXXX

Taki is coming in from work as Marc is getting dressed to head out. He walks over to the bed and flops down. He puts his arm over his face and groans, "My feet hurt, my legs hurt and I'm hungry. Somebody please…help me!"

Marc looks over at him and smiles. "I take it you're not coming to the club tonight?" He walks over to Taki and leans over him kissing him on the lips, quick little kisses. Takireaches up and pulls him down on top of him as he kisses him back, "I'm not that tired, so give me a proper one."

He kisses Taki as platinum blonde, rubs his back, "That's better, did you miss me lover?" Marc pulls up off him and whispers with a voice laced with passion, "I always miss you...especially when you leave without waking me in the morning."

Taki chuckles, "Good and I will be there tonight but not until late. I want to take a nap. Rehearsal was brutal today, because of the performance at the fundraiser; we want to have everything perfect. We'll do two shows and then I can get out of there and I'll meet you at the club how does that sound?"

Marc says it sounds great to him and goes in the kitchen. He comes back with dinner for Taki and tells him to get in bed. He looks up at Marc with love in his eyes, strips and gets in bed. He puts the tray over him and goes in the living room and comes back with a glass of wine and one for himself.

He clinks Taki's glass, "You eat and I'll have one glass with you before I go to work." Taki picks up his fork and puts it in his mouth, "Won't you be late love, if you stay until I finish?"

He laughs and sips his wine saying, "You forget I'm an owner and I can't be late. Besides, I haven't seen you since last night. I've been waiting to see you all day baby; I'm not going to miss the chance to spend this time with you."

Taki smiles saucily, "You are the sweetest man I've ever met. How did I get so lucky to be with you?" He pokes his tongue out to lap up the sauce on his lip.

Marc smiles and licks the corner of Taki's mouth, "No, I'm the lucky one so go ahead and eat. I want to know what you think of the meal. I cooked it myself with you in mind because I knew you would be tired. Do you want me to call and wake you? You can stay here if you want I won't be upset. You do need your rest you know, you can come to the club tomorrow after your performance. Yeah, you stay home get some rest and I'll come straight home and wake you when I get here."

"That sounds good to me. I am tired; now that I'm in bed, so don't forget to wake me when you get home okay?"

Marc smiles, "Home, I like the sound of that. When I think of home, I always think of you." He gets up and kisses him on the forehead and takes the tray to the kitchen. Taki slides down under the covers and smile thinking, he hit the jackpot when he hit on Marc that night.

He has known Marc for a year and had never said anything about the two of them getting together, until that fateful night. He was hoping Marc was into men as well as women but he didn't know they would end up being this close after one night. He has Katouto thank for this or else he would still be trying to pretend he is into women. Well, that will not be happening anymore and he will see to being anything Marc wants him to be. He can be as masculine or as feminine as he wants. He knows just what it takes to keep him interested and he is not above using what charm he has to get what he wants.

XXXXXXX

Marc is in the kitchen rinsing out Taki's plate. He puts everything away and returns to the bedroom to say goodnight. Taki has his eyes closed but he opens them when Marc kisses him. Taki tells him to be safe and he loves him. Marc turns off the light and pulls the door up and leaves out.

He looks at his watch and buttons his coat as he goes down the elevator. He has twenty minutes to get there on time. However, the best part is they set their own time. He is happy Noah has decided to leave Taki along like he told them and the calls have stopped. He must be trying to get Traci back this time because Mitchell has beaten his time while he was chasing Taki. The fool has lost them both at the same time and now he is trying to back track.

Noah over played his hand thinking he could have the both of them and ending up without either. As long as he has something to say about it, Taki will always belong to him and he will treat him with the love and respect he deserves.

Admitting he is gay is something he never felt he could do openly but having Taki in his life makes all of that fairly easy. He'd noticed Taki when he first met him at the club but he was always with a woman and showing off his dance moves on the floor with them so he didn't think he was into men.

He thinks back to a time when he saw Taki looking at him and he when he looked up, Taki smiled and turned away. Usually he would get a vibe about things like that but with Taki he never got anything…until the night he had the run in with Katou. He was so upset that when Taki made the suggestion that they go in the back together he took him up on his offer without a moment's hesitation. He thought it would be a one night stand but it turned into the best night of his life.

Yeah, he should thank Katou for rejecting him because he would have never found the happiness he has found now. He chuckles to himself as he opens the car door and gets behind the wheel and head to work to finish some paperwork.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki stops by the tailor's for his final fitting and to pick up his tux. His cell phone rings as he is changing back into his street clothes. He answers and it's Katou calling to see if he wants to eat out or pick something up.

"I'm in the formalwear shop now but I can pick something up if you like. I have to run back to the office but I won't be to long if you want some take out."

Katou says, "Its okay, I'm not that hungry anyway."

"Are you still upset about tomorrow night? You told me it was okay with you. Have you changed your mind Katou?"

"I will never be fine with you having a date with any woman Iwaki…you should know that by now. I know I have no other choice because your job is important to you. It's like the firm is pimping you for an account with a client. I hate it, but I know you have no other choice. I do understand your point but can't you understand how I feel too?"

Iwaki lets out an exasperated sigh, "I'll tell you what, I will get sick in the middle of the date and come home, and will that make you happy?" He can tell by the sound of his voice he is pouting again.

Katou snorts, "I'm not so desperate that I would want you to do something like that. Besides, it's for a good cause and she already has the tickets. I hear the tickets are going for two thousand a pop and she might as well get her money's worth. I'll see you at home later tonight; I have an errand to run."

He hangs up before Iwaki can answer as he looks down at the phone and says to himself, "_Katou don't do anything foolish, please."_Iwakiknows how impulsive Katou could be and he hopes he doesn't do anything rash. With Nicolas back in town, anything might happen.

XXXXXXX

Katou dials Nicolas's number and tells him he will go to the fundraiser with him but he is paying for his own tux.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Katou. I have a personal shopper coming in about twenty minutes why don't you come by now and we can find something suitable for you to wear."

Katou chuckles, "Suitable huh? I guess that's one way to put it. I'll see you in twenty minutes." He smiles to himself thinking about what Nicolas considers suitable. He had offered to buy Iwaki a tuxedo but he declined saying he didn't need to own one since he seldom goes to high society parties enough to justify buying a tux. So now he is buying one for himself and knowing Nicolas it will be a top of the line one at that.

XXXXXXX

Colin is thinking about the time he spent with Aya and smiles. He hadn't been with a virgin in years but it seems as though he hasn't lost his touch. He could tell, the second and third time they made love, was enjoyable for her and that was what he wanted. She felt so right in his arms and he missed holding her. Morgan is his wife and he is in love with her but he couldn't help thinking about the innocence of Aya.

She will probably fine someone more suitable for her and not a married man such as himself. However, the taste of her lips and the smoothness of her skin is something he may never forget. Man! He wishes he had never gotten married so quickly. He had known Morgan less than a year before they were engaged and married.

He knows Morgan is the one for him but…Aya is getting under his skin and he can't help it. He picks up his phone and scrolls through his numbers and finds hers. He wonders if he should call her just to see if she is okay but he knows what the real reason is and that is to hear her voice. To hear her say his name in that breathless way she has. He pulls over and gets out of the car and walks through the park until he finds a bench and sits down. He looks at her number wondering if he should give her a call. He has to have a valid reason for calling her out of the blue like this because it just might get back to Iwaki. He looks at the number for a while and then dials.

XXXXXXX

Katou arrives at Nicolas's hotel and takes the elevator up to the presidential suite. He gets off at Nicolas's door since this is the only one on the floor. Nicolas greets him and leads him into the living room.

"The shopper is here now, but would you like a drink first? I have some martinis on ice if you would like one?"

Katou smiles, "I don't know, I haven't had dinner yet and I don't like drinking on an empty stomach." He walks over to the rack holding the tuxes and starts looking through them. He smiles at the shopper as he looks at the lot of them and turns to Nicolas.

"Have you selected one, Nicolas, I don't want to take anything away from you?" Nicolas laughs, "Since you're my guest, I thought I would let you have first choice on everything."

The shopper smiles, "Why don't you look at this one by Hugo Boss, Sir. All of these are one of a kind and we have the latest from all the top designers' winter collections." Katou walks over and checks out the one she has mention and Shino comes in with a tray. He puts it down on the table and backs out. Nicolas smiles, says thank you and turns to Katou.

"I took the liberty of having a sandwich sent up for you since you haven't had dinner. It's a Ruben; I know you are fond of them."

Katou turns, looks down at the table and up in his face. He gives him a smirk, says thanks as he walks over and picks it up. He tells Nicolas he will have that martini now. Nicolas pours one out for him and goes over to look at the tuxes.

He pulls out a couple and looks at Katou and says what do you think and Katou agrees they are very impressiveve indeed. He wipes his hands and tells the tailor he is going to try one on and Nicolas shows him the bedroom. While he is gone Nicolas sips on his drink and looks through the remaining ones but decides the one he has in his closet is the best one of the lot.

Katou steps out of the bedroom with the tux on and he looks gorgeous. He has his head down as he pulls the pants up by the pockets. His gold hair is glowing in the soft lighting of the room. Nicolas smiles as he watches him, thinking he looks like a golden god.

The shopper rushes over to him and says it looks like it was made for him. Katou looks at Nicolas, "What do you think Nicolas? Does it look okay?" Nicolas walks over to him, strokes the back, turns him around and says, "It looks good on you and then again, just about anything would. Do you like it?"

Katou glide his fingers down the front, as he looks in the full length mirror, "Yeah, it is pretty sharp, I hope I can afford it." Nicolas chuckles as he shakes his head, "I told you, it's my treat so don't worry about the price okay?"

"No Nicolas, I'm just kidding, I said I would pay for it and I mean it."

The shopper tells him, it is three thousand and he looks at Nicolas and says, "So you're paying for it, huh?"

Nicolas starts laughing and Katou joins him. The blonde looks over at the shopper and says, "I'll take it _and_I'll pay for it." He heads for the bedroom and Nicolas says, "Wait Katou I'm sure you need some alterations done on it that's why I have the tailor with us."

Katou stops and says, "Yeah that would be nice, I forgot I can get everything done now." The tailor brings out his step stool and has Katou to stand on it removing his jacket. As he marks off different places to adjust Katou is standing with his arms out. He looks at Nicolas, "This sure brings back memories of being with you. Have you picked out one for yourself yet?"

Nicolas sips on his drink, "Don't be silly, I already have my tux, this is for you after all."

Katou narrows his eyes at him because he feels Nicolas has somehow tricked him once again. "Well thank you for going through all this trouble for me. I hope it's worth it and I don't disappoint you."

"Katou, you could never disappoint me and besides, this is no trouble at all. I like doing things for my good friends…you know that." He walks over to Katou with his drink and hands it to him.

Katou steps down and removes his pants and Nicolas's eyes go to his crouch as he hands them to the tailor. The fair-haired man moves over to one of the overstuffed sofas and sits down crossing his legs and sipping on his martini.

"This is a nice suite Nicolas, were you in this one when you were here last week?" He looks over at the balcony with the curtains blowing in the late breeze and the low tables with the candles on them and the paintings on the walls that look like originals. The bar is over in a corner with every type of alcohol you could imagine. The room is done up in blue and beige with a royal flair and it looks very expensive.

Nicolas gives him a lazy smile, "That's right; we had dinner in the restaurant last time I was here. Yes, this is pretty much where I stay when I come to town. That's why I'm thinking about buying something for me when I come to town to visit you."

Katou sips on his drink and looks over the rim at Nicolas, "What time are we going to this fundraiser tomorrow?" He is trying to change the subject so things don't get to personal in front of strangers. He can't very well tell him off in front of others.

"I'll pick you up at eight; I hope that's not too late. I have a conference call at seven. I don't like to be too early but I could be there sooner if you prefer."

Shino walks over and fills Nicolas's glass and goes over to Katou and he looks up in his face, "You work for Nicolas?" _'So, he had this man as a beard for Iwaki!_

"Yes, for three months now." He bows as he tops his glass off and takes the decanter back to the bar.

Katou looks over at Nicolas, "You forgot that little detail when you came by the other week. Were you playing games or were you trying to throw Iwaki off?"

Nicolas laughs, "Don't over react Katou. I just thought it would be more pleasant if I had someone with me and he wouldn't watch me all night. It was hard for me you know; I was the one that was uncomfortable seeing that we both wanted the same person. I thought at the time it was a splendid idea don't you agree. The evening went along without a hitch didn't it? I'm sure when we left Iwaki didn't have a thing to say about my little visit did he? When I talked to him today..."

Katou stops his drink in mid air, "Why and when did you talk to Iwaki?"

"I went by his offices today to let him know I was in town and I had some business with his boss. I really stopped by to see if he was okay with my last visit when I was here."

Katou sips on his drink, "Well I'm sure Iwaki doesn't need me defending him to you. If it bothered him I'm sure he let it be known.

Nicolas smiles at him and thinks he hasn't spoken with Iwaki since he didn't mention his flare up against him.

"I have to get dressed for the services for Jim, so you spend as much time as you need." He gets up and leaves the room. Katou watches him as he goes in the bedroom where he left his clothes and almost says something and changes his mind.

The tailor comes over with his pants and he tries them on and they fit perfectly. He puts the jacket on and it looks better with the pants if that is at all possible. He takes the tux off and hands it back to the tailor who hangs it on a hanger. He walks over to Nicolas's door and knocks but doesn't get an answer so he calls out and opens the door. He is in the shower so Katou walks in the room and grabs his pants and puts them on and is reaching for his sweater when Nicolas comes out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh you're finish with your fitting already?" Katou looks over at him and says yes as he turns to walk out. Nicolas says, "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Katou looks over his shoulder and smiles at him saying, "I'm looking forward to it Nicolas." He walks out pulling the door up behind him.

Nicolas smiles as he closes the door and removes the towel, letting it drop to the floor. He grabs a robe and stands in the doorway until Katou leaves before coming out. He walks over to the shopper and puts his hand out for the check.

She hands it to him as she says, "He seems like a very charming young man, Mr. Forbes. I see why you are taking an interest in him."

"Oh, he is much more than that and I want only the best for him. Make sure you charged that tuxedo to me and also put a tip on there for being so prompt in coming. I don't want him to have to spend all this money for one night, although he can afford it." Nicolas takes the check and heads to his bedroom.

XXXXXXX

Katou arrives home and hangs his tux in the closet. He goes in the living room and pours a drink. As he sips it Iwaki walks in with his rented tux. He smiles over at Katou, "Will you pour me one of those while I hang this up?"

Katou says sure and pours one for him. Iwaki changes clothes and returns, taking the glass out of his hand, "I'm so tired I thought I would never get out of there. Are you still upset with me about tomorrow night?" He searches his lover's face for any hidden resentment.

Katou leans over kissing him on the lips, "How can I stay upset with you about anything you do? I understand Iwaki, its part of your job. If you didn't work there you wouldn't be in this position. I trust you, so don't worry about it, okay."

Iwaki smiles, "So, how long have you been here? Did you eat yet Katou?" He walks over to the sofa and tells him he had a sandwich earlier but he'll go get Iwaki something if he is hungry. Iwaki smiles at him, "You're being awfully nice, what gives?"

Katou pats the seat next to him and Iwaki sits beside him, "I like being nice to you, it always pays off." He puts his arm around Iwaki and kisses him from the side. He puts his hand on Katou's arm and Katou pulls it down leaning him back on the sofa. As Iwaki leans back Katou lays on top of him kissing him the whole time. Iwaki puts his hands up to Katou's chest and says, "What is this all about, did you miss me that much?"

"I always miss you when I'm not with you, you know that." He kisses Iwaki again and Iwaki puts his arms around Katou's neck pulling him in closer. Katou sticks his tongue deeper in his mouth and Iwaki captures it and sucks on it lovingly. They are so engrossed in each other that when the phone rings for the third time then and only then do they hear it.

XXXXXXX

Katou answers the phone and it's Monica, she asks for Iwaki. He looks over at Iwaki, "It's your date and she wants to speak with you." He stands looking at Iwaki as he holds out the phone. Iwaki gets up and crosses over and takes it out of his hand.

Katou is about to walk away when Iwaki grabs him around the waist from behind, pulling him back into his arms. He holds Katou in his grip as he says hello. He slowly sucks him on the neck and strokes the front of his pants pulling the zipper down as he holds a conversation with Monica.

Katou puts his head back on Iwaki's shoulder and puts his hands on top of his. Iwaki is saying, "Umm...yeah, yeah...okay...um huh." He is licking Katou on the side of the face and Katou moans low as Iwaki puts his hand inside his pants stroking his erection.

Monica says. "Iwaki is everything alright, are you listening to me?" He tells her yes but he has something burning and he has to hang up. She says okay and she will be ready around seven thirty and hangs up.

Katou turns and in a husky voice says, "Iwaki why did you do that? It was so erotic." He pulls Katou in his arms and kisses him, whispering, "I've missed you too and I don't like distractions. I've been thinking about making love to you all day."

Katou pulls back, looks in his face and can see his eyes, dark with passion. He stands trembling in Iwaki's arms and looking in his face. He wants this man right this minute and he has to have him. He pulls his sweater over his head and drops it on the floor. Iwaki bends down and licks his nipples as he puts his hands on Katou's waist. Katou puts his hands on the back of Iwaki's head and looks down at him.

Katou moans saying, "Iwaki this feels so good...don't stop." Iwaki bites him lightly as he encircles his nipple with his tongue. Katou gasps and says in a husky voice, "Let's go in the bedroom Iwaki, I want to hold you in my arms so badly, I feel like screaming."

Iwaki pulls his head up and smiles at him saying in a voice filled with passion, "That's too far, come with me." He pulls him over to the sofa and pulls his pants over his hips. He kisses Katou on the stomach and sticks his tongue in his navel. Katou reaches down and pulls Iwaki's tee shirt over his head and his sweats all the way down. Iwaki puts his hands around his waist and he licks Katou all over his chest. The sensation encloses Iwaki, making it seem as if he is along in a world of wanton passion. Right now Katou is like the feast he has been waiting on all day and he is about to taste every single bit of him.

As Iwaki moves down his waist he hooks his fingers in his pants pulling them over his hips. He kisses the inside of his thighs as he strokes his calf muscles. Katou puts his hands over his mouth as he turns his head to the side. When Iwaki makes love to him he feels a joy that is unsurpassed by anything he has ever felt before. He moans in the back of his throat as his lover takes his erection in his mouth.

"No...Iwaki...I want to feel you inside mw. I want you now." He strokes the top of Iwaki's head and looks at him passionately. The older man looks up in his face and smiles, "Your wish is my command, love." He kisses him on the head of his erection and lifts his hips as he spread his legs. He slides his fingers under the sofa and pulls the packet of lube out and opens it with one hand. Katou looks at him in surprise, "When did you put that there?"

Iwaki smirks, "I have my secrets. I'll tell you later, right now I want to make love to you. I want to touch you deep inside, can I touch you?"

Katou puts his arms around his lover and whispers in his ear, "You can touch me anywhere you want, Iwaki." He moves his mouth to the raven-haired man's lips and slides his tongue inside. Iwaki moves his fingers to his opening and probes at his spot while moaning into the kiss.

He stretches him with one hand as the other strokes his hips. He pulls his fingers out and positions the blonde and pushes in halfway. Katou gasps with the intrusion and tightens his arms around Iwaki and tells him to go deeper. He looks in his lover's face and sees he is okay and pushes deeper and Katou lets out a long low moan as Iwaki hits his sweet spot.

He throws his head back as Iwaki rises up and pulls him closer as he thrusts fast and hard in his blonde lover. He is trying to hold back but it has been so long since he has been able to touch him inside, he is about to explode. The sweat is running down the sides of his face as he looks into Katou's beautiful face. He looks so radiant he wants to cry, and too think this man loves him!

"I'm going to cum Iwaki! I've missed this so much. God I've missed you."

Iwaki grits his teeth and tells him to let go because he is right behind him. Katou shoots up his stomach and Iwaki let's loose filling him with his essence. He bucks his hip as he tries to go even deeper and shudders when he is spent. He falls on top of Katou gasping for breath as he wraps his arms around him holding him close. "I love you Iwaki." He kisses him, tasting the saltiness of his sweat.

"All I need is some tequila and lime right now." He chuckles as he wipes the sweat from his lover's brow, kissing him again.

"That didn't sound very romantic, Katou."

"It did to me. I happen to like tequila shots."

"I knew it." Iwaki sighs, as he smiles to himself.

"You knew what?!"

"You are an alcoholic."

"Yeah, I get drunk off you."

The older man turns his face up and whispers, right before he captures the younger man's lips in a demanding kiss, "Good answer."

XXXXXXX


	46. Playing catch up

**Selfish Lovers 45**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 45

XXXXXXX

By the end of the week, Traci has told Mitchell, they have to put their affair on hold.

"What are you talking about Traci? I thought you and I were on the same page with what we have. What has happen to make you change your mind...is it Noah?"

She tells him, he is part of it but she thinks she jumped into a relationship with him too soon. "I do care about you Mitchell and I will always be grateful for you being by my side but I think I need to be alone for right now."

He puts his hand on the side of her face, "You know if you need me for anything, I'll be here for you don't you?"

She smiles, "I know that and I am grateful but right now that's all I can be." She walks him to the door and kisses him good bye. Right now she is hoping she has not made the wrong decision. Giving Noah another chance to break her heart is foolish, but like he said...she had the affair first.

XXXXXXX

Noah calls, "Can I come up now, or do I have to wait until he drives off."

She tells him to show some respect and hangs up. Noah waits until he sees him get in his car and then gets out of his.

He smiles at Mitchell over his shoulder and goes up to Traci's building. He is laughing at the look on Mitchell's face as he gets on the elevator thinking, he told him he would pay him back and he did. Now all he has to do is make Traci pay for cheating on him and he will be satisfied.

He doesn't count his tryst with Taki, since she is the one that cheated first. He'll make her pay and then forgive her because after all he is in love with her but she needs to be taught a lesson.

XXXXXXX

Nicolas is on his way to the funeral and thinking about Katou. He smiles knowing he will see him soon. He stands at the door taking deeps breaths marvelling at the fact he is in the same city as Katou. He pulls at the door and Shino says he will get it but he waves him away. He jumps in the back and runs his fingers through his platinum hair and removes his glasses.

His silver eyes have darkened thinking of seeing Katou. He doesn't know Shino is watching him in the rear-view mirror. He can see Nicolas is as excited as a child with the thought of seeing Katou again. His eyes have grown dark with anticipation and he hates it. He wants him to only look at him that way but he knows, he can never compare to someone as beautiful as Katou, so he takes what he can get. However, as long as Katou rejects Nicolas he can have him to himself. This trip may not be any different from the last so he has hope, until Nicolas's eyes turn to another.

XXXXXXX

Paula calls Traci and asks, "How did Mitchell take it?"

"He was sweet as usual and he said I can call him if I need him and I plan on doing just that. I miss him already but there's nothing I can do right now."

"What you can do is find someone for Noah and maybe he'll leave for good."

"That's the problem; I don't want him to want someone else. I know this sounds crazy but I want them both. I know I can't have them but I think I'll start playing my own games from now on. He knows about us so what is he going to do… tell. I doubt that, he just wanted a way back in and l let him think, he has it. I still love him for now and he is a great lover, so when I tired of him I'll let him go one way or the other."

"As long as you're doing what you want to do then, I have no problem with that. Are you taking him to the fundraiser with you?"

"I don't know if I'm going or not, but I told him awhile ago. However, he might have other plans. Anyway, I'll talk to you tonight at the club okay?" Paula says good bye and hangs up.

XXXXXXX

Aya picks up the phone on the second ring and says hello.

"Hey Beautiful, how are you?" He's smiling at hearing her voice.

"Hello Colin, I'm happy you called is everything alright?"

He tells her he wanted to hear her voice again. "I can't believe I'm calling you and I know, I shouldn't but I wanted to make sure you're okay. How was your flight, sorry I couldn't see you off?"

"I miss you Colin and I can't wait until I see you again. Do you miss me at all?"

He chuckles, "What do you think? I have no reason to call except to say, I miss you too Aya. I shouldn't be doing this and I don't want you to think I'm trying to start anything with you but...I miss you."

Aya sighs, "I know what happen between us will never happen again and I do know you love your wife but you have to understand how I feel about you also. You belonged to me for just one night and I'll never forget it Colin. However, your calling me does mean you have some feelings for me…am I right?"

Colin says with a sigh, "Yeah, you're right, I do care about you. I'm always thinking about you and I have to stop because it's not fair to you for me to act this way. I tell you to find someone else and then I call saying I miss you. I know I'm sending mixed signals here but I do want your happiness above all else."

Aya giggles, "I know Colin but you will be seeing me soon. I received a call from Mrs. Datil herself, offering me the job and I accepted. I'll be there in three weeks to start working for her and I plan on having my own apartment. You can visit me whenever you want…that is if you want to. I'm not coming with any expectations on your part but when I get there...I would like to see you, okay?"

Colin says, "You will see me but only as a friend. I know you will do well in that position. We will run into each other when you get here, so when you do call me, okay?" She says she will call and blows a kiss in the phone and hangs up. Colin hangs the phone up and smiles at the thought, she is coming back for good. Although he is smiling, he feels his life has just gotten more complicated.

XXXXXXX

Katou is in the bedroom sitting on the bed talking to Nicolas while Iwaki is in the shower.

"I think it's a bad idea for me to go to the fundraiser with you and not tell Iwaki. If he doesn't want me to see you, then he definitely doesn't want me going to a fundraiser with you."

Nicolas chuckles, "So let me get this straight, it's acceptable for him to go out with other people but you can't? That sounds kind of one-sided to me. Something on the lines of '_do as I say not as I do'_ theory to me. The only thing we're doing is going to a fundraiser that he is also attending. What harm could it do? Why don't you tell him that you're going Katou? Are you afraid of what he might say or do is that it? Are you afraid of his temper?"

"I know what you're doing Nicolas and no I'm not afraid of him. I just don't want to hurt him by showing up with you and he doesn't know about it. I do have to consider his feelings too. I'm in love with this man and the one thing I don't want to do, is upset him."

"I plan on going and I want you with me. This has nothing to do with the fact that you're with Iwaki since, I don't care about him. I care about you and if I think he is trying to control you in any kind of way he will regret it. I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight o'clock, so don't disappoint me. I've gone through a lot of trouble to see you tomorrow. You can tell him or not, that's up to you but I will be there at eight!" He hangs up on Katou and he looks down at the phone thinking he has to tell Iwaki about his plans.

XXXXXXX

Ryan is checking the tables making sure everything is in order when Marc walks in. Ryan looks at him smiling, "You're in a good mood aren't you?"

Marc grins, "No special reason, I'm just glad this week went by without a hitch. It seems like Noah has kept his word about not staking Taki, so I'm happy."

"Well, he and Traci are back together. As a matter of fact they're supposed to be here tonight. I want you on your best behaviour when he gets here, okay?"

Marc laughs, "You forget, I never say anything to him. He's the one that always bring up Taki whenever he gets a chance. I guess Taki is always on his mind. At one time I wanted to put Taki in my pocket, just to keep that crazy man from him. I had to ask myself if it was worth being with him with that kind of baggage. However, he would look at me with those big blue eyes and I knew I had to hang in there. I can't let Noah run me away, I would be setting the tone for his future and Taki deserves better. So yes, I'll be on my best behaviour because I have no reason not to." He pats Ryan on the back and goes over to the bar.

XXXXXXX

Taki is sleeping when the phone rings and he gets up to answer it, rubbing his eyes like a child pulled away from a sweet dream. He yawns and says hello.

"Hello my little prince, was you sleeping this early."

Taki walks back over to the bed and sits down saying, "What is it Noah? I thought you were giving up on me and you wanted Traci back. Why are you calling now?"

"Well it just so happens, Traci and I are back together and I wanted to see how you were doing. Your rehearsal today must have been tiring. Are you going to the club tonight, I know your boyfriend will be there."

Taki thinks, if he tells him he is going maybe he will think he'll be able to see him, so he says yes. "I thought I would take a nap when I got here and then meet Marc later. Are you going to be there with Traci tonight?"

"Yes we are and if you come, I will enjoy myself that much more. I look forward to seeing you my love."

"Yeah, me too, good-bye Noah." Taki hangs up the phone, smiles to himself, lies back down, pull the covers up over him and falls back asleep for the night.

XXXXXX

Paula is at the table when Traci and Noah arrive and she smiles up at them. Noah says hello and he and Traci take their seats. Rod comes over with their drinks and says, "I hope this is not to forward of me but I took the liberty of bringing you what I know you like."

Traci says, "Thank you Rod that was very thoughtful of you." Noah sips his drink and nods at him. Rod smiles and takes his leave. Noah is looking around and says, "Where is Ryan and Marc, I wanted to ask them something?"

"They're in the office if you want to talk to them."

"I just wanted to know about the show, do you know anything about it Kyle?" He stands, looks down at Noah and smiles, "Come on, I'll go with you to the office, we can find out when we get there."

XXXXXXX

Iwaki comes out of the shower, "I thought I heard you talking, were you on the phone?"

Katou looks up and smiles at Iwaki, "Uh, yeah I was."

Iwaki walks over to the closet and looks at Katou over his should, "Is everything okay, you seem a little distracted?"

Katou lies back on the bed with his arms under his head, "What if I told you, I might go to the fundraiser too? Would you mind me being there? I mean, would it embarrass you to see me there around your business friends?"

Iwaki pulls his robe out and while putting it on says, "Well, my boss knows about you and some of the people around the office know, so why would I be embarrassed seeing the one I love? Are you planning on going to the fundraiser, is that what you're telling me Katou, is that what that phone call was about?"

Katou sits up, "I'm just wondering if I should go or not. I'm wondering if you would treat me as you did when I came to your office that time." Iwaki walks over to him, "What do you mean, how did I treat you?"

"You treated me as though I was another client, with no affection at all." Iwaki sits down beside him and puts his arm around his shoulders, "If you remember correctly, we were having an argument and you came to explain what was going on with you and I wasn't in the best of moods. However, I did introduce you to my assistant didn't I and I did let her know who you were, right?"

"Yeah, you did and it made me happy that you acknowledge me to her. I remember now, so I guess it wouldn't make you uncomfortable to see me other than at the clubs, right?"

Iwaki cocks his head to one side, "Katou what is this all about? Why are you asking me all of this now?"

Katou lies back on the bed, "I just wanted to know how you feel about being with me in the general public, that's all."

Iwaki looks down at him, "The tickets are very expensive and I doubt they are still selling them but I can make a few calls and see if I can get one for you. I might be able to afford one; I do have a bonus coming, so I can pay for it."

Katou puts his hand behind his head, "Iwaki the tickets cost two thousand dollars each. Do you really think I would let you pay that much for a ticket? We could go on a trip with that much money and pay for a hotel room. You're being sweet and all but you know you could never afford something like that. If I want to buy a ticket, I will use my own money."

Iwaki looks down at him, "Wait a minute, you're telling me, you can afford a ticket for that amount and I can't?" Katou gets up off the bed and smiles at Iwaki saying, "I told you before, I have some money saved, didn't I?"

"I remember you telling me, you would take care of me, if I lost my job or if I wanted to go into business on my own. I thought you were just trying to impress me at the time but now I'm not so sure. Just how much money do you have Katou, a million dollars or something?"

Katou looks away and Iwaki puts his finger under his chin, "Two million Katou?" Iwaki drops his hand, "Why don't you tell me why you would be able to take care of me if I lost my job? I promise I won't get upset." Katou smiles and says, "Let's go in the living room, I think you're going to need a drink."

XXXXXXX

Ryan and Marc are looking over the books when there is a knock on the door. Marc walks over to the door and opens it and stands back. Noah and Kyle walk in saying hello. Ryan greets them with a smile and Marc looks at Noah with a scowl. "What do you want?"

He directs the question at Noah who answers with, "I came to find out about the show, and is there a problem with that? Don't have a cow."

Ryan comes between the two of them with his hands raised, "Hey, hey, let's calm down. Marc what's your problem? I thought you were going to play nice with Noah?"

Kyle laughs, "This has got to stop, and you two are fighting over a man! How weird is that!" He goes over to the bar and pours a drink. "Do you know how you sound...you're like children."

Marc looks over at him, "Oh shut up, you don't understand how it is. I happen to care a great deal about Taki and I hate seeing this guy for any reason!"

Noah shakes his head, "You need to chill man, I didn't come here about Taki. I came to see if we were still doing the show."

Ryan says, "Look man, with everything that's gone on, I doubt if Taki is up to it. Right Marc, you said he wasn't feeling well?"

They all turn to Marc, "Well I didn't mean he is sick or anything, but he hasn't mention anything about the show, so I took it for granted he changed his mind."

Noah says, "Did he tell you he didn't want to do it?" Marc glares at him and then at Ryan who is looking at him with a frown and says, "No he didn't but I'm sure if he was interested, he would have said something to me about it."

Kyle smirks, "You know Noah, this is your entire fault, I think you spooked him." He puts his drink to his mouth and sips it, as he watches Marc.

Ryan rubs his forehead as he shakes his head and trying not to grin at the two antagonists, "Okay Kyle, you should know better than that. What are you trying to do, have these two at each other's throat again?"

Kyle laughs, "I'm just kidding man, besides if they get it out of their system then we can all move on. Noah is here with Traci and I don't think, Marc should be growling at Noah while we are at the table, am I right?"

Marc looks over at Noah, "You're here with Traci?"

Noah smiles, "I told you we were getting back together didn't I? I always keep my promises, unlike you." Marc says, "And what is that supposed to mean? I never made any promises to you." Noah laughs and says, "I'm not talking about me Marc. You told Ryan you wouldn't act up evidently and soon as I come in you take my head off. Now is that any way to treat a loyal customer?"

Marc looks at Ryan, "I'm going out front Ryan, this guy is giving me a headache." Noah laughs, "Taki hasn't made it here yet, so I think your headache will last a little longer than you expect."

Marc cuts his eyes at Noah, "For your information, Taki won't be coming tonight. If that's what you're waiting on, you're in for disappointment. It looks as though you dragged Traci out for nothing." He turns and walks out the door as he flips his cell open.

XXXXXXX

Noah looks at his back as he leaves, "That is one angry man and Kyle you say it's my fault? He's the one that is afraid of losing Taki and it has nothing to do with me. I saw what he did when he met Katou and I thought he was doing the same thing to Taki. I just couldn't let him play Taki for a fool but now I see what he feels is real, so I've backed off."

"I'm glad to hear that, since Marc was always running out because he said you were after Taki. He took time off and even had Morgan and I closing for him. So don't tell me he was being paranoid because I know he was serious." Ryan folds his arms across his chest as he looks at Noah with a smirk on his handsome face.

"I've slept with Taki, since he's been with Marc, but don't make it seem like we were having an affair okay?"

Kyle looks at him with his eyes wide, "You slept with Taki? I didn't know you guys had gotten that far. Man, I really do feel stupid now. I was just kidding the both of you before but; I really do owe him an apology. Noah you are shameless, I had no idea. I think I'll go out front too."

Noah laughs, "Go ahead and run you coward! I know your secrets to you know, so don't even thinki about bringing that up to Marc!" Kyle laughs as he closes the door and goes back out front.

Ryan stares at him, "You really slept with Taki since he's been with Marc?"

Noah sits on the sofa, "That first night when Traci found out about us. He called me to come over because he wanted to talk. We were talking and then he ran off crying and I went to comfort him and one thing led to another and we ended up in bed together. Marc probably thinks I forced him, but I didn't. I let him think it, for Taki's sake. That's why I thought they weren't that close but I found out differently. I'm staying away from them because I want Taki's happiness too. I know, I've been the bad guy in this and I'm alright with it. I can take anything people say about me but Taki can't."

Noah chuckles saying, "Now don't think I'm all noble and shit but I really care about him. I don't want him hurt, by Marc or anyone else, so I'll be the big bad wolf, as long as I have to be."

Ryan smiles at him, "You're just a big softie at heart aren't you? Does Marc know, he called you over and you had sex with him?"

Noah shakes his head, "I don't know, to tell you the truth and I doubt Taki will tell him that part. However, he does know I slept with him. He just doesn't know when. However, I'm ready to go back to the ladies if you don't mind. Another thing Ryan, this conversation is just between us, okay?"

"You have my word it won't go any further, Noah. If what you said is true, I doubt if Marc will want to hear what you just told me." He chuckles and says, "I don't think Marc can handle the truth about that night, since Taki is the one that made the first contact."

"Don't get me wrong, he hasn't been jerking me around or anything and he has told me, Marc is the one he wants to be with. So, don't think any less of him, please." Noah looks Ryan in in the eyes with a glint in his own.

Ryan says, "I don't think any less of any of you. The heart wants what it wants and we can't always pick and choose who we fall for. So let's go and join the ladies and have a good time okay?" Noah smiles and agrees.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki is sitting at the bar and Katou is standing behind it, shaking some martinis. Iwaki is watching him as he mixes the drinks and waiting for him to tell him what is going on. Katou pours one out for each of them and hands a glass to Iwaki, "How is it love?"

Iwaki smiles, "Its fine as usual, so let's get on with it. Tell me what's going on Katou?" He walks from behind the bar and sits on the other barstool, "You know I met Nicolas a while ago and he is a pretty good investor with stocks and bonds. He gave me a few tips and I followed them and I made some money on the market. The last time I checked...I had 9.5 million in my account."

Iwaki looks at him, stunned into silence with his mouth open. He tries to speak, but he can't hear his voice. He sips his drink and clears his throat, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I'm telling you now." Iwaki gets up and walks over to the sofa and flops down on it spilling his drink without notice. Katou gets up and follows him and sits next to him, "I know I should have told you before but I didn't think the timing was right. We have never really discussed money before now. I live on what I make at the studio and I'm perfectly fine with that. The money I make on my investments is just something I do to dabble in the market. I let the interest reinvest itself with my broker and I get updates on how everything is going."

However, I don't depend on that money at all. I like living this way because it's what I'm used to anyway. My parents made sure as a kid I had a part time job and I had to save my money then and when Nicolas came along he showed me how to make it take care of itself. I hope you don't hold it against me because I didn't mean to keep it a secret from you. It just never came up in conversation."

Iwaki sets his drink down and wipes his hand on his robe. He looks down at his hand and then in Katou's face. "So this man has done a lot for you haven't he? I told you before, I could never give you what he has and I see I was right."

Katou puts his glass next to Iwaki's and puts his hands on both sides of his face saying, "And I told you...I don't need anything from you but your love Iwaki. I've never asked you for anything because all I want is you."

He kisses Iwaki on the lips and Iwaki puts his hands up over his and pulls them away. "I told you before to tell me everything about you and you left the part out about you being a millionaire on purpose didn't you?"

Katou looks down at his hands clasped in Iwaki's and looks back up in his face. He is wondering why he is rejecting him like this. Maybe he should have never said anything to him about the money after all. Katou pulls his hands away and stands up.

"So, you're going to make a big deal of this and now you won't let me kiss you? What is up with you Iwaki? I know it came as a shock but this is taking it too far. Maybe I should have never said anything about it to you."

Iwaki narrows his eyes at Katou, "Am I supposed to apologize to you now? Well forgive me Katou for being in shock about the news; I'm in love with a millionaire that I didn't know existed. How could you keep something like this from me?"

He looks down at Iwaki, "Look at how you're acting now! This is why I never told you until now. Besides, it shouldn't make a difference to you anyway. I'm still the same person aren't I Iwaki?"

The raven-haired man looks at his drink, picks it up and downs it. Katou takes it out of his hand and pours him another. Iwaki takes it, says thanks and sips on it. He looks up at Katou who has a frown on his face while he is looking at Iwaki. He is surprised because Katou has never looked at him like that before; it was a look of dismay.

"Why are you looking at me like that Katou?"

The younger man turns his head, "I remember you telling me you couldn't stay upset with me for long. now you look as if you want to get rid of me because I kept the truth about my status from you. I'm going for a walk, I'll talk you later."

Iwaki gets up, "No, Katou don't leave, I'm not trying to get rid of you I swear. I'm just trying to come to grips with this revelation that's all. If you leave now how are we going to resolve this?"

Katou looks at him and smiles, "Iwaki there is nothing to resolve...it is what it is." He grabs his coat and walks out the door. Katou has tears in his eyes and he doesn't want Iwaki to see him in that state because he already thinks he acts like a kid.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki looks at the door and wonders if he should go after him. After all, it's not his fault he has so much more money than him and he shouldn't be punished for it. Sometimes, people act different around you when they know you are rich. That is probably why he kept it to himself. He doesn't know Iwaki well enough to trust him with all his secrets. He has to admit he hasn't told Katou all his secrets ether, so why is he so upset. Then it dawns on him...it's because of Nicolas.

Yeah, Nicolas is the reason why he feels this way. He told Iwaki, he could take better care of Katou and apparently it is true. All this time, he has been involved with a person of wealth. No wonder he is so selfish. He is use to having anything he wants and he wanted him and he got him too. Katou does not know the meaning of the word no, when it came to wanting anything he had to have.

When he told him, he looked all over for him; he never told him he had private detectives on him. Now he wonders if he knew he would be at the hotel that night, but that was impossible because he didn't know he would be there. All these things are going through his head and he doesn't know what to think. The only thing he knows for sure is that he is not letting him go that easily. Nicolas is back in town and that would be all he needs to pull Katou back to him and he is not about to let that happen. He goes in the bedroom and throws on a pair of jeans and a sweater, grabs his jacket and heads out of the loft.

XXXXXXX

Katou is in the park feeding the ducks popcorn when Iwaki walks up.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He smiles up at him and moves over on the bench so he can sit with him. "I'm sorry Katou about how I acted, can you forgive me?"

Katou says, while throwing popcorn, "I understand Iwaki. I know it's a shock and I should have told you sooner but I was afraid to say anything. Then with Nicolas showing up, it made it harder because he is the one that made it possible. You don't know how badly I've wanted to tell you before now."

Iwaki reaches in his popcorn box and throws some to the ducks and chuckles, "I guess you're right, there really was no good time to tell me until now. I was feeling inferior to him and if you had told me sooner I would have probably felt worse. So, you think you can take me on a trip since you can afford it?"

He smiles at Katou as he says this and Katou looks over at him laughing, "Are you serious? I will take you anywhere you want to go."

Iwaki laughs and puts his arm around him, "No I'm not, but it is nice to know you will take me anywhere I want to go. I'm fine with me seeing a rich person, as longs as it's you. Besides, you already know, I love you for yourself and not your money. Now I know you can pay the bills without me worrying if it is going to break you. It's going to take some getting used to but I think we can manage, don't you?"

Katou puts his head on his shoulder, "I know we can and now you know everything. My parents don't know about that money and I haven't told anyone but you. I'm sure, Nicolas knows about it and all but he doesn't have access to my account so he doesn't know how much there is. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't know how to tell you." He looks up in Iwaki's face and he bends down and kisses him on the lips.

Some people walk past, turn and look at them whispering as they go along. Katou pulls away chuckling, "I guess we're out of the closet in public now huh?" Iwaki looks around and sees that several people are looking at them and says, "To hell with them, it's my fault, I forgot we are in public." Katou stands and reaches his hand down and pulls Iwaki up and turns to everyone staring, "Yes this is the love of my life and I hope all of you can look at the person you're with and say the same thing!"

Several of the people laugh and cheer while some turn and hurry away. The two men walk away, with Katou's arm around the older man as he waves at them while leaving the park.

XXXXXXX


	47. Going out on a date

**Selfish Lovers 46**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 46

XXXXXXX

After returning from the park ands making a public display of affection…

Katou is laughing all the way home and when they get in the elevator he holds on to the sides and says, "Did you see their faces, Iwaki?" He smiles at him nodding. Katou is still laughing when they go into the loft and Iwaki says, "You know that was an emotional moment right and we will not be making out in public again, anytime soon?"

Katou pats him on the arm, "Relax Iwaki, I know that, you couldn't help yourself at the time, right. It seems strange that you will show your feelings for me at the oddest of times and when you do, you don't care who sees you. Why is that Iwaki, why do you do that?"

Iwaki walks over to the closet and hangs his jacket up and turns to Katou, "I love you Katou and I don't care who knows but making out in public is something I'm not comfortable with. However, when I'm pushed into a corner of acting like you are the love of my life, I have no problem with it. When I think of someone else holding you, I lose all sense of myself. That's not to say I won't kiss you in front of anybody but I like to show some restraint when we're around other people. You do understand don't you?"

Katou smiles at him, "You never cease to amaze me Iwaki, that's why I love you so much." He bends down kissing Katou as they fall back on the bed, locked in a passionate embrace.

XXXXXXX

At the same time at the presidential suite…

Nicolas is fuming at the thought, Katou is going to cancel their date tomorrow, and yes… it is a date. He walks around his suite, barking for Shino.

Shino hurries to the living room, "Is there something I can get you, sir?"

Nicolas turns and looks at him, "Yeah you can get that damn Iwaki, out of Katou's life! That man is getting in the way of my plans! I hate him and I really don't hate anybody this much."

Shino smiles at him, "I don't think you hate him either, sir. I think you're just a little frustrated because of what Mr. Katou told you but I'm sure he won't let you down. He knows you're not trying to hide anything, right?"

Nicolas turns to him, "Yes, that's right, I didn't try and hide anything from his so called boyfriend either did I, so I'm not the bad guy here am I Shino?"

Shino bows his head and heads to the back when Nicolas stops him, "Come here Shino." He stops, sighs and walks over to Nicolas looking up. Nicolas strokes the side of his face, "You'll never leave me…will you Shino?"

He puts his hand on Nicolas's hand and looks up into his eyes because he knows what is next. "No Nicolas, I'll never leave you." Nicolas bends down and kisses Shino on the lips and slides his tongue inside, probing and bringing his small body forcefully to him.

He pulls Shino's clothes in a rough way leaving a bruise on his upper body. Shino is used to this, since whenever he is upset he calls for him and he experiences pain and then he makes him feel exquisite pleasure. This has been going on for the past few months and now he is accustomed to it. This is something he has to go through in order to be with him and he goes through this gladly.

He reaches up sliding his slim fingers through Nicolas's hair, kissing him and whispers, "You're not alone, I'll be with you always. Do what you want to me, I love you."

Nicolas pulls his face away and pushes Shino's head down so that he takes his erection in his mouth. Shino laves his tongue on the sides while Nicolas calls out Katou's name. He hates doing this but he can't control himself or rather he can't control how he feels about the blonde. He pushes Shino away and walks to his bedroom and says over his shoulder, "What are you waiting on, get in here!"

Shino gets up from the floor and walks to the bedroom behind him closing the door. Nicolas is lying on the bed waiting on Shino to come to him. "Take off all your clothes and come to me Shino, don't make me wait."

Shino looks at Nicolas with passion and regret in his eyes as he removes his clothes leaving them in a pile on the floor. He walks over to the bed looking in Nicolas's eyes. Nicolas opens his arms and Shino falls into them. He cradles him as if he were a baby kissing the top of his head and making soothing sounds.

Shino wraps his arms around Nicolas's waist and then puts his head down in his lap. He takes Nicolas's erection in his mouth once again but this time Nicolas moans and tells him how good it feels and treats him as if he is indeed his lover. He lies back while Shino is servicing him and envisions Katou doing this for him

XXXXXXX

Back at the loft after Iwaki has made love to his blonde lover…

Katou is lying on his back, when Iwaki comes back in with two snifters of brandy. He sits on the side of the bed and Katou rolls over onto his side taking the glass out of his hand. They clink glasses and both take a sip while looking in each other's eyes. Katou moves his head and kisses him on the lips. "I don't know if I should let you be on top so much. It seems as if you get carried away when you do."

Iwaki puts his hand out and strokes Katou's hip. "You make all my inhibitions disappear, Katou. When I touch you, I go crazy and I can't hold back. You do the same to me and I don't complain."

Katou licks his lips and smiles at him, "I'm not complaining at all. Trust me; I love every aching moment of it. The pain I feel is always followed by the sweetest pleasure I could ever imagine. It hurts but at the same time it makes me delirious also. No one can make me feel the way you do Iwaki."

The raven haired man bends down and kisses him saying thanks lover. He gets up, walks to the window and looks down at the people, as they scurry home, as if the night and shadows will swallow them up. He looks up at the moon, as it descends behind thin clouds barely able to stifle its glow.

Katou comes up behind him and puts his arms around his waist, "What are you thinking about, I hope it's me?" Iwaki leans back against him, "Yeah, as usual I'm thinking about you. I'm thinking about how long we've been together and how long we'll be together."

Katou whispers in his ear, "We'll be together forever Iwaki, you know that. I'll never let you go. I'll follow you no matter where you go, I promise you that."

Iwaki chuckles, "Promises, promises, I bet you've said that to your other lovers, haven't you?" Katou licks the side of his ear, "No my love, you're the only one I care to keep by my side. I've never had a lover before, male or female."

Iwaki puts his hand up to the side of Katou's face and he takes it and brings it to his lips, kissing his palm. "Then I guess that makes me your first love." Katou says, "No Iwaki that makes you my one and only love. You should know all of this by now." Iwaki turns in his arms, "Yeah I know, but it doesn't hurt to hear it once in a while."

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile back at the club…

Ryan and Paula are at the table alone when Colin comes in. He takes a seat and says hello, while raising his hand for the waiter. Rod waves and points to a glass and Colin bows his head yes. "That guy is on the ball isn't he?"

Ryan says, "Yeah, he's the most sought after waiter we have and he makes the most tips." Rod brings Colin his drink and gives him a smile saying, "Here you go, I hope you enjoy it." Colin looks up at him, "You are a rare gem, thanks Rod." He smiles again and goes to another table.

Paula laughs, "You better watch it or he'll have the hots for you too."

Colin looks at Rod as he goes to another table, "I don't think I'm quite his type, he's into pretty boys didn't you know?"

Paula is still laughing, "And what do you think you are? You're rather handsome yourself, so I don't know who you consider a pretty boy?"

"I've never thought of myself as a pretty boy. To me, pretty boys are sweet. I consider Katou and Taki pretty boys and Rod is interested in Katou, isn't he?"

Paula giggles, "Please don't say that in front of Iwaki. You remember how he went off on Marc because he thought he showed too much interest in him. Marc on the other hand is so crazy about Taki, that I think he would tear your head off if you looked at him. These men are very passionate about the ones they love, so don't say that out loud."

Colin laughs, "None of that has anything to do with me and I'm sure Rod knows where he stands. I saw Iwaki giving him a look that warned him not to show too much interest in Katou since he is taken. I do understand how he feels. I have someone I want to protect also."

Paula says, "We know and I'm sure Morgan is happy about that." Colin smiles at her and sips on his drink thinking, if only she knew who he is referring to.

XXXXXXX

The morning of the fundraiser….

Katou wakes up to the smell of coffee and Iwaki, leaning over him. He opens his eyes slowly and smiles up at him saying, "You can wake me up this way every morning." He sits up in bed and takes his cup from Iwaki's hand.

"What do you plan on doing this evening?" He walks over to the closet and looks at Katou over his shoulder. Katou has his head down sipping his coffee while he is talking, so he looks over at him. "Oh, I thought I would keep my options open. How long do you plan on staying out?" Katou is effectively changing the subject while Iwaki is preoccupied.

Iwaki pulls his shirt out of the closet and is putting it on. He walks over to the shelf and pulls down a pair of jeans and puts them on also. He grins over at Katou, "Hopefully, it will be about three or four hours so if you go out, do you want me to meet you somewhere?"

"If I go out it anywhere, it will be at The Jazz Club but I haven't thought about it to much. You know you never did show me your tux. Can I see it now?"

Iwaki says, "I'm going out for a while, I'll show you when I get back, okay?" Katou says, "Where are you going Iwaki?" He answers, "To the newsstand and to pick up some bagels for breakfast. Why don't you shower and I'll see you in a bit." Katou smiles and heads for the shower while Iwaki goes out. He is about to step in the shower when he hears the phone ring. He turns off the water and goes back in the bedroom and picks it up. He is surprised to hear Monica Colby's voice.

Katou chuckles as she is talking and interrupts her saying that he is not Iwaki. "Oh I am so sorry, is Iwaki there by any chance? I'm a client, my name is Monica Colby." Katou tells her he stepped out for a minute but he should be returning shortly.

She says, "Are you his brother or other family member? He didn't tell me he was living with someone."

Katou chuckles, "Why would he have to tell you anything about his personal life Ms. Colby, are the two of you…close?"

"Well, we're not that close…yet. He's an interesting man and I plan on getting to know him better. This date we have tonight is so I can introduce him to some people, to help him in his career. I would love to see him reach his full potential. I'm sure as a brother; you want what is best for him too. I can open a lot of doors for him. I'm sure he has spoken to you about it. However, I know he is seeing someone but he shouldn't let that get in the way of his career. He is too young to be tied down when he is just starting out. So hopefully, he'll meet some people that will back him on his career endeavours. He's an ambitions young man and I would love to see him succeed, don't you agree?"

Katou chuckles, "I had no idea you were so in tuned with Iwaki's wishes but yes you're correct. I would love to see him reach his full potential however; I know he wouldn't want anyone pulling strings for him. He's the kind of person that likes to do things on his own. Besides, like you said, he is seeing someone. You two getting close might just be a dream on your part, Ms. Colby. When Iwaki returns, I'll let him know, you phoned."

He hangs up the phone and slams his fist against the wall. "I knew it, I just knew it, why is he so damn blind!" Katou takes his shower, puts on his clothes and dials Nicolas's number. He tells a happy Nicolas to pick him up at the appointed time and he is looking forward to joining him. "What changed your mind Katou? I thought you didn't want to make waves with your boyfriend."

"Let's just say, I had a change of heart and leave it at that. Are we having dinner first? I can't see myself having rubber chicken and being satisfied."

"You do have a point. The food will be unappetizing though the drinks should be flowing freely. Where would you like to have dinner, Katou? The only place I know that is passable is the hotel."

"I think the food there is great. So it doesn't matter, as long as I don't have to eat the food at the fundraiser." Nicolas tells him, "I'll send the car for you and have dinner sent up because it's too late to make reservations for the restaurant. Is that okay with you?"

Katou says its fine and he will see him around 7:30 and hangs up. Nicolas hangs up on his end and is smiling, happy that he gets to spend time with Katou without a fuss, after all.

XXXXXXX

On the other side of town in the early afternoon…

Taki and Marc are having coffee in the kitchen when he asks how things went last night at the club. "Noah was there, so how do you think it went?"

Taki smiles, "Now Marc, don't blame me for Noah. You met him before we even slept together and you met him at the club, so what's the problem?"

Marc puts his cup down, "I just don't like seeing him. I wish he would find some place else to hang out. Since he and Traci are back together he will be there all the time. He's beginning to get on my nerves and last night, I almost bit his head off for no reason."

"Really, what happen?" Marc tells him, he asked about them putting on the stepping show at the club and he snapped before he knew what he was doing.

Taki says, "Did you apologize to him?" Marc puts his head down looking away from Taki so he walks over and puts his finger under Marc's chin and lifts it up. "Tell me, you did try to apologize to him?"

"No, not really…I was upset so…no." Taki smiles, "You don't think you owe him an apology do you? He has caused so much trouble you feel justified in treating him anyway you want, regardless of his feelings…am I right?"

"Why do you keep defending that guy? I don't understand it. No matter what he does, you always find a way to forgive him? Can't you see him for what he is?"

Taki lets out an exasperated sigh, "I do see him for what he is. I just think he deserves to be treated fairly by you. I'm not saying you should be friends with him or anything but you can be civil. I'm with you and I feel like that should be enough for you to at least understand what he is going through. Traci was with another man before he started in on me and he had to be feeling some anger behind that. I'm not trying to excuse his behaviour; I'm just trying to have a little compassion for someone I used to care a great deal about. I love you Marc but I'm not going to be with you if you're going to act up every time you see him. It's embarrassing to me and it should be the same way for you."

Marc says, "You're going to leave me if I'm not nice to your ex-boyfriend! I can't believe you said that, so much for the fact you say you love me!"

Taki chokes on his coffee, "I never said that, what's wrong with you! I said I wasn't going to be with you if you continue to act out when you see him…oh…I didn't say at the club did I, I'm sorry, my mistake."

Marc looks at him with the scowl fading on his face and pulls Taki in his arms saying, "Don't scare me like that sweetheart. If you do leave me I don't know what I'll do." He kisses the top of Taki's head and holds him tightly in his arms.

Taki puts his arms up, "No Marc you can't get rid of me that easily. I'm in this for the long haul and I'm not going anywhere." Marc slides his hands down Taki's back bringing him closer and whisper, "I'll never allow you to leave me for any reason. I'll always find you, no matter where you go. I love you so much Taki, I can't see straight." He bends, kisses him and they look in each other's eyes and Taki leads him to the bedroom.

XXXXXXX

Nicolas is on the phone making arrangements for dinner in his hotel room when Shino comes in with his tux. Nicolas is looking at it and talking on the phone at the same time. After he hangs up he says, "Why do you have my tux?" Shino says, "I know you've never worn it but I feel you should try it on to make sure it still fits before the big night. I take it; Mr. Katou is joining you tonight?"

Nicolas looks over at him and smile, saying he is coming at 7:30 and he wants everything to be perfect because they are having dinner in his suite. "I want you to go and pick him up, while I get dressed and when the two of you arrive, I should have everything set up here for an intimate dinner for two. I hope you don't mind not joining us Shino? I want to have dinner along with him." Shino bows and says, "As you wish Mr. Forbes, that won't be a problem." He turns and walks into Nicolas's bedroom and hangs up his tux, wishing it was him; Nicolas is so impatient to see, instead of Katou.

XXXXXXX

Traci calls Paula about the big event, "What time are you leaving for the fundraiser tonight?" Paula answers, "Ryan is picking me up at seven so we should be there in about a half-hour or so. Did you want to ride with us or are you taking Noah?"

"Yeah, he's going with me but I don't think he's aware, Taki is performing tonight. I didn't mention it to him. He went to pick up his tux a little while ago. When he sees Taki, I'll know if he still has feelings for him or not. This should be an interesting night."

Paula laughs, "You my dear are a drama queen. I bet you want some fire works to happen between them so you can have an excuse to see Mitchell again. You miss him don't you?"

"Yeah I do and Sunday, I'm going to the Shadowmar to see him. I hope he hasn't found someone else to be with."

"When you met him he wasn't with anyone, so I seriously doubt he finds someone this quick." Traci sighs, "I suppose you're right as usual but I can't help thinking how anyone can pass up the chance to be with him."

Paula giggles, "You did and he didn't do anything but try to be with you. If you really care about him, maybe you should just leave him alone and hope he finds someone to make him happy since you can't." Traci answers with, "I can make him happy if Noah wasn't in the picture. Do you think it's possible to love two people at one time?" Paula says yes, because she loves him and Noah but only now has come to realize it.

XXXXXXX

When Iwaki comes in Katou tells him Monica Colby called. "She started talking as soon as I said hello. She asked if I was your brother. I wonder, why she would ask me something like that when you were supposed to tell her you were seeing me. What happen Iwaki, did you tell her or not?" Katou is standing with his back to the sink and glaring at his lover.

Iwaki looks at him as he walks over to the sink, "I never got the chance to tell her, I am seeing you. I told her I was seeing someone and she assumed it was a woman."

Katou opens the bag and takes out the bagels smelling them, "Oh really, she said you two hadn't gotten close…_yet_. What did she mean by that little remark?" He turns putting one of the bagels in his mouth and looking at Iwaki waiting for him to answer.

Iwaki pours the coffee handing a cup to the pissed blonde, "Katou, you know she thinks she has the hotts for me, we've already gone over all this." Katou takes his coffee and sits down saying, "She also told me about being your sponsor while you climb the latter of success and that you were too young to be tied up with one person. She has big plans for you Iwaki. Your life is all mapped out according to her and all you have to do is follow her directions."

Iwaki chuckles, "Is that right? This is the reason I hesitated to go with her. However, after she told me, the keynote speaker was a friend of hers and he had been killed, I guess I felt sorry for her and changed my mind about going."

"Are you talking about Jim Barclay? He's the reason Nicolas is in town. Wouldn't it be something if they knew each other? After all, they were at the same funeral last night. This is a small world, who would have thought it?"

Iwaki smiles over at him, "Anyway, I don't care what she says, I'm not about to let her dictate my career or my life."

Katou cuts his eyes at him, "You know, you are always attracting women, you're like a flame."

Iwaki gets up, "I don't want to talk about her right now, and can we talk about something else?" Katou looks at him without raising his head, "No, I want to talk about her. She thinks she owns you, the way she was going on and on about what she can do for you. I told you from the start, she wanted you but you refused to stop seeing her or at the very least tell her you're seeing a man!"

"Are you ashamed of me, is that why you haven't told her about me. She thinks I'm your brother and I almost told her who I am but I thought I would leave that little tidbit up to you. It seems as if having her account is more important to you then I am."

Iwaki shakes his head at Katou, "You're getting worked up over nothing. No one and nothing, is more important to me then you. Why are you acting this way? You can't blame me for what she told you. She doesn't speak for me, Katou and you know that."

Katou gets up from the table and walks out. He is heading for the bedroom and Iwaki is right behind him trying to get him to listen. He sits on the bed and looks up at Iwaki, "If you really feel that way then why don't you tell her tonight, you are seeing a man. Tell her that the person she was talking to is your lover and not a family member. Can you do that Iwaki?" He looks up in Iwaki's face with his brows winged.

"Is that an ultimatum Katou, if I don't tell her I'm seeing you it's going to cause a problem between us?" Katou leans back on his elbows and looks up at Iwaki, "What if it is Iwaki? All I want to know is, if you're going to tell her or not?"

He looks at Katou and narrows his eyes saying, "You know I don't like when you push me in a corner. I do everything I can to make you happy and I always give in to your childish demands, but I don't like ultimatums."

Katou sneers and says, "You give in to me, huh? To you I'm going to always be a child, no matter how I act or what I do. If it's something you don't like, I'm acting childish, if I drink too much, I'm childish and if I walk away, I'm running like a child. I'm getting tired of you treating me like a child you have to baby sit and wipe my runny nose. I may not be as old as you but I don't need you to look after me. I thought you did things for me because you loved me. I didn't realize it was because I was childish."

Iwaki throws his hands up, "I have no win with you, I'm through with this conversation because I can't…no, I won't hear anymore." He heads out of the bedroom grabbing his coat and his wallet and leaving once again. Katou punches his pillow and puts it over his head, screaming out Iwaki's name.

XXXXXXX

Everyone is dressing for the night, some with excitement and some with trepidation. Monica is happy she is going and so is Nicolas. Iwaki is unhappy because Katou is upset with him and Traci and Paula are feeling guilty because of what they have done. Their dates are happy because they are going with women, they love. However, Katou is determined to let Iwaki's date know exactly who he is. So this party is going to be interesting for several reasons especially when Noah discovers Taki is performing tonight and Iwaki discovers Katou is on a date with Nicolas.

XXXXXXX

Taki is getting dressed and Marc keeps telling him, he is sorry he won't be able to see him perform.

"Had I known you were performing, I would have brought a ticket. Did you know Ryan is going tonight? Paula is going because of the women's shelter having a twin in India just like it. The funds are supposed to be matched by private donors. I hope you shine tonight and don't forget, Ryan and Paula are bringing you back with them okay?"

Taki laughs, "How can I forget, you've only told me like twenty times." He laughs, "I will be there tonight, I promise, so don't worry, okay?"

"Yeah I know, I just don't like to miss any of your performances. You dance so beautifully, it's like your feet barley touch the floor. I wish I could dance like that. How long have you been training to dance anyway?"

Taki looks over his shoulder, "Every since I was a little boy. I knew when I was young, I wanted to dance. When I was in school we had a dance troop that did modern dance and the girls were all over me. I lost my virginity at a very young age. So as you can see, I was very popular with the ladies and some of the men but I never gave in to any of hem until I met Noah. So there you have my life story in a nut shell."

Marc smiles, "You did all this at a private school?" He laughs, "I didn't go to a private school, I went to public school when I left grade school. All private schools do is focus on academics and not the arts."

"I guess you're right, I never thought about that." Do you have everything you need; I know it's getting late?"

Taki says, "Thank you for dropping me off and helping with everything. You could be my manager you know, I could get you in by saying you're my manager."

Marc laughs, "As good as that sounds, I have to be at the club and besides, I don't like watching you from backstage. I like looking at you from the front."

Taki bends, kisses him on the nose, gets his gear and says, "Why are you sitting there, let's get this show on the road." Marc laughs and gets up taking Taki's costumes from his hands and putting them over his arm and the other one around his shoulders as they leave out together

XXXXXXX

Back at the loft…

Iwaki has just left with Monica Colby and Katou is standing at the window. Katou smiles because he did look good when he left. His tux fit him perfectly. He had come home with a new pair of shoes and socks. He didn't say much when he got home only that he was sorry for the way he left things and he would make sure he tells her tonight. Katou had put his arms around Iwaki and they made passionate love.

He goes in the bedroom and changes clothes and admires the way the tux fits. He looks outside as the next limo pulls up, right on time. He locks up and heads for the car, as Shino stands holding the door for him. He smiles at him and gets in the back. Katou looks at the bar and decides against having a drink alone and sits back relaxing before he has to face Nicolas

XXXXXXX

I thought I would upload early because this is my special day. So please enjoy this and the next chapter.


	48. Payback's a bitch

**Selfish Lovers 47**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 47

XXXXXXX

Iwaki is in the limo with Monica and she tells him, he looks nice in his tux.

"Thank you, I'm not used to wearing this and I must say, you are looking beautiful tonight also. Sorry I didn't call you back, I was caught up in some personal business. You can tell me now what you wanted to say."

"I spoke with your roommate and he was rather rude. You need to speak to him about his manners." She pouts charmingly, as she glances at the raven haired man.

Iwaki stares at her, "What did you say to him, for him to speak to you that way?"

She smiles, "I was telling him, how I want you to do well in your chosen profession and he seem to not like my saying you were about to become a super star. I only have your best interest at heart, Iwaki and I'm surprised he was so rude about it. Do you think he may not want you to do well? Sometimes, we don't know people as well as we think. He must not be a very successful person."

Iwaki tilts his head as he smiles at her, "You don't know him Monica, he does very well in his chosen career and he's really quite successful. I'm very proud of him, as a matter of fact and glad he's living with me. If you knew him you would like him also, so please don't judge him on one conversation. He's young, so he says whatever comes to his mind. He hasn't learned the art of deception yet."

Monica smiles at him, "Whatever you say Iwaki, I'm just happy you changed your mind about coming tonight. You didn't have a problem with your…lady friend did you?" Iwaki smiles, "Oh yeah about that… As he is about to answer the car stops and the driver tells them, they have arrived.

XXXXXXX

Katou and Nicolas are having dinner when Shino comes in with champagne and offers him a glass. "If I didn't know any better I would think you're trying to get me drunk. I've had enough, thank you Shino." He turns to Nicolas, "The meal was wonderful Nicolas but don't you think we should be heading out?"

He looks at his watch, "You're right, we should get a move on. I hope you enjoy yourself tonight Katou. I plan on having a very good time with you by my side." He looks over at Katou as he says this and Katou smiles back at him. "You make it sound like a date, Nicolas. Is that what this is…a date, because if it is I want flowers?"

Nicolas looks at him and then starts laughing. "You never fail to surprise me Katou but I guess you could say this is a date. I asked you to go with me and you said yes. The only difference is you belong to someone else. If not, I would bring you home with me and never let you go. I would make love to you all night long but I know that will never happen."

"You sound like you have thought long and hard about this and I don't want to lead you on. I like you Nicolas but I'm in love with Iwaki. I hope you understand that nothing will ever happen between us but friendship."

Nicolas gets up from the table and walks around to Katou's chair and stands behind him putting his hands on his shoulders, "You never know what the future holds Katou and I'm not giving up on having you. One thing I've learned is people's hearts change all the time. So let's go before I try and get you to stay here and show you just how much you mean to me." Katou gets up saying nothing as he follows Nicolas out the door and into the limo.

XXXXXXX

They arrive at the fundraiser and are surprised to see paparazzi waiting and flashing bulbs taking pictures. Nicolas puts his arm around Katou's shoulder and smiles for the cameras as they walk in and Katou puts his arm up shielding his eyes and smiles at Nicolas as he laughs at the way he is trying to hide. A reporter stops them and asks him about the death of the speaker and him taking his place.

Nicolas pauses, "I'm fine with giving the keynote speech, we both want the foundation to go in the same direction and I know this is what he would have wanted." The reporters ask who his companion is and he introduces Katou to the media and says he is a good friend and a voice actor. Katou declines to make a comment and walks to the entrance of the ballroom.

As he walks in, he sees the ladies in evening gowns and the men in tuxedos. He looks around for Iwaki and sees Noah instead. He looks over next to him and spots Ryan and Paula but no Traci and as he is looking around Nicolas comes up behind him.

"Why did you leave abruptly like that?" Katou looks at him smiling, "I'm not the one they wanted to speak with. Why didn't you tell me you were giving a speech tonight?"

Nicolas waves his hand, "It's no big deal, I'm always speaking at one charity or another. Let's get some champagne okay?" he lightly touches Katou's back and drops his hand.

Katou follows him while saying, "I happen to think it's a big deal, I'm kind of proud of you." He puts his hand on the older man's shoulder and squeezes slightly.

Nicolas smiles at him slowly, "You flatter me Katou, you know this is something I do all the time." As they are walking to the bar Katou says, "Come on Nicky, you're so eloquent when you speak and I love listening to what you have to say. I think they picked an excellent replacement to give a speech in his place." Nicolas looks at him and smiles as he shakes his head. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were flirting with me."

Katou laughs and gives him a sinister smile. "Like you said, you never know what people are thinking do you?" Nicolas is looking in his eyes at a lost for words when Katou turns away and orders two glasses of champagne for them. He turns back as he hands one to Nicolas, "May your speech inspire everyone here to give, until it hurts." He clinks glasses with Nicolas and they both sip meeting the other's eyes with different thoughts going through their minds.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki watches Katou from the table he is sitting at, with Monica. He is stunned to see Katou, and with Nicolas of all people! He stares wide eyed in fury, as he picks up his drink, wondering if this means he is with Nicolas now. Will Katou go this far because he is angry with him? He glares at the two upon seeing them clink glasses and smiling at each other. When he saw him at the bar with Nicolas he was speechless at first. Now he is livid, so much so that it is like a haze has come before his eyes and he can't see.

Monica looks at him, "Is everything alright Iwaki, you don't look well?" He can hear her call him as if he is in a fog. He visualizes her as he clears his throat, "No, it's nothing; I thought I saw someone."

She looks over at the bar, "Oh, are you talking about Nicolas Forbes, he's the keynote speaker tonight. He's an amazing man, do you know him? I don't know the man he's talking with but they do seem a little cozy don't they? Wait a minute; I think I do know him. She tilts her head as she stares harder, "He's the voice actor, Katou Yoji. I saw his picture in a magazine before, he does voice over and anime am I right?"

Iwaki sips his drink trying to get his temper under control, "Yes, that's him but I didn't know you were friends with them."

"I don't know Katou Yoji, but I do know Nicolas. We're on some of the same boards, on an international level. He's a very nice man and he loves the arts and helping people out, that's why the committee called him when Jim died. I'm sure he will give a lovely speech tonight. Let's go over and say hello." She gets up out of her seat and he has no choice but to follow.

XXXXXXX

Paula looks up and sees Katou with another man and looks over at Iwaki and sees him looking in the same direction with a shocked expression on his face. She turns to Ryan, "I think there're going to be some fireworks tonight." He says, "What do you mean by that? Traci is alright with knowing, Taki and Noah are in the same room."

"I'm talking about the fact, Katou just walked in with another man and Iwaki looks dumfounded. Look at him over there at the table with Ms. Colby." Ryan looks at Iwaki and then at the bar at Katou who is laughing at something his companion has said. He watches as they clink glasses and take a sip. He shakes his head because he knows how Iwaki is going to react when he sees it and sure enough, he gets up from his table with the lady he is with and goes over to the bar.

He looks at Paula, "I feel sorry for the guy with Katou right now because Iwaki looks highly pissed off." Paula says, "Yeah he does, let's go and see if we can head him off before he punches the guy out." Ryan says good idea and they head for the bar also.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile backstage while the others try to intercept Iwaki…

Traci is in the back talking with Taki saying how she is looking forward to his performance when Noah comes in. "Hi Taki, nice to see you, I didn't know you were here tonight." He looks around and back at Taki, "Where's Marc, he didn't come with you?"

Taki gives him a slow smile, "It's always interesting, to see you too, Noah." He turns to Traci with a pained smile, "Traci will you allow me to speak with Noah in private, trust me it won't take long and he'll catch up with you later." She looks at Noah and back at Taki and smiles at the both of them, "That will not be a problem; I'll see you at the table Noah."

She kisses Taki on the cheek and wishes him good luck and leaves out. Noah turns, watching as she leaves and turns to Taki who is staring at him with a frown on his face.

"What's on your mind? Have I done something to upset you, my little prince?" The dancer walks over to his dressing table and sits down, "Have a seat Noah, I'll like to talk to you and no, I'm not upset." He turns to the mirror, looking at his refection, "Why do you insist on making Marc angry, all the time. I know you and Traci are back together, you should be happy now, so why aren't you?"

Noah looks towards the door and back to the mirror, glaring at the platinum blonde, "You know why, so don't play games with me! Traci and I are together for now, but she wants Mitchell. It's like with you Taki, you know how I feel about you, but you could care less about what it is I want. You and Traci are both, selfish people, but foolish me, I love you both. I plan on having you again Taki." He puts his hands on his shoulders massaging them gently. "But I know you don't want to hear this, so I'm not going to repeat myself. I'll just let you figure out, how I'm going to come at you."

"Do me a favour Noah, concentrate on Traci and allow me to concentrate on Marc. If you spend your energy chasing her, Mitchell shouldn't be a problem for you. I for one know how you can monopolize your lover's time." He meets his eyes in the mirror.

Noah chuckles, leans down and kisses Taki behind the ear, "Until we meet again, lover." He walks out the door and winks at Taki over his shoulder, as he pulls the door up behind him. Taki smiles and shakes his head and thinks to himself_, 'Noah is always going to be a_ _part of my life, whether I like it or not.'_

XXXXXXX

Katou is at the bar with Nicolas and they're laughing at something, Katou has said about the ladies giving them the eye. Monica walks up to them and touches Nicolas on the arm. He turns, smiling down at her and looks over at Iwaki's scowling face. Katou turns slowly and smile at the two. He can tell Iwaki is not too pleased with him at the moment. Right now, if looks can kill, Nicolas would be dead in the water. He watches as the vein in his lover's forehead pulses with fury.

Monica looks over at Katou who is smiling at Iwaki as he chuckles. Nicolas says, "How are you Monica, I see you're with Iwaki." She looks at Iwaki and sees that he is staring at Katou, "You all know each other? And here I was going to introduce you."

Katou smirks, "Yes, we're all old friends…right Iwaki?" Before he can answer Paula and Ryan walk up and say hello. Katou turns to them reluctantly as he smiles, "How are you guys doing, is Traci here also?"

Paula says yes and Katou introduces them to Monica and Nicolas.

Iwaki looks at Katou, "I didn't know you would be here tonight." Paula tries to interrupt but Katou raises his hand, cutting her off, "It was a last minute decision, Nicolas called and invited me, so I thought I'll just tag along and see what all the fuss is about." He turns back to the bar and orders a drink and Nicolas is standing slightly in front of him, as if he is trying to protect him from Iwaki. This move is not lost on Iwaki and causes his anger to mount. Just who does this bastard think he is! He can't protect Katou from him! He glares at Nicolas and is about to say something when Monica steps forward.

"Your voice sounds familiar, Katou." Iwaki turns to her, "That's because you spoke to him this afternoon when you called me." Katou looks at Iwaki with a smirk in his eyes, "Oh, she didn't know that was me on the phone? How cute, and she recognises my voice from one phone call."

Nicolas smiles as he sips on his champagne, "I hope you don't mind my asking him, Iwaki. He said he didn't have anything to do and I just couldn't leave him alone…now could I?"

Iwaki looks at him with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes, "I don't think it's your responsibility to make sure he's entertained…do you?"

Katou sets his drink down and smiles at his lover. He knows Iwaki is very angry and Nicolas is not one of his favourite people. If he hits the man ,then all hell is bound to break loose. "Don't misunderstand Iwaki; I came because I wanted too. Is that a problem, love?"

Iwaki grabs Katou's arm, "Come with me, I need to speak with you alone." Katou turns to Nicolas to say excuse me but Iwaki jerks him along with him. The others stand there looking at them as they leave, with Monica surprised at the turn of events.

Paula says, "I was afraid something like this would happen. I hope everything is going to be alright with them. Iwaki does have a temper when it comes to Katou." Monica looks at her and says, "What does that mean, are they brothers or something? Iwaki is certainly treating him as if he can't go out without permission."

Nicolas chuckles, "How long have you known Iwaki, Monica?" She looks at them as they are talking in a corner, as though they are having a heated debate about something. She looks at the mischievous smile on Nicolas's face, "Wait a minute…are you saying, those two are involved with each other?"

Paula looks at her, "Give the lady a cigar, now you've got it. I can only imagine, you asked him to come here with you, am I right?"

Monica looks over at Paula, "He is my attorney after all and I didn't force him to come. He could have said no if it was going to be a problem."

Paula shakes her head, "He's my attorney also but I don't require him to escort me to parties but then again, he is a very kind man. Let's go Ryan; I guess we came too late." Ryan looks at Nicolas and Monica and says, "It was nice meeting the both of you." Nicolas smiles at him and says you too and Monica just watches Iwaki as he talks to Katou.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki pulls Katou over in a corner, "Why did you come here with him! Why didn't you let me know you were coming? I should take you out of here now! Do you have any idea how I'm feeling right now?!"

Katou pulls his arm from Iwaki, "I never thought you would make a scene, Iwaki." He looks around to see if anyone else is watching besides his friends. "He asked me at the last minute and I didn't decide to come until I talked to your date. You have her to thank, for my appearance here tonight. It's no big deal, Iwaki!"

Iwaki looks him up and down, "You're lying Katou…you made your mind up a while ago. You've been with Nicolas behind my back, haven't you? If you just decided to come, where did the tux come from?"

Katou looks down at his tux and smoothes down the arms, "I had a fitting yesterday. I did get it thru Nicolas but I paid for it myself. Remember, I did offer to buy you one but you refused. I don't understand Iwaki, you're here with someone I have been warning you about and now you know how I feel."

Iwaki hisses under his breath because he can see people are beginning to stare, "You know why I'm here tonight and you said you were alright with it, now you're trying to pay me back. You are unbelievable Katou; I didn't think you would do something like this. Just make sure you come home or I won't forgive you. Have fun and flirt as much as you want. I'm sure Nicolas is in seven heaven, with you by his side. Just don't forget who you belong too."

As he is about to turn away Katou grabs his arm, "That goes both ways Iwaki, make sure you come home without lipstick on you!"

Iwaki walks back to the bar with Katou trailing behind him. He takes Monica's arm, "Are you ready to go back to the table?" She smiles up at him, "Yes and Nicolas you're supposed to be speaking in ten minutes right?"

He looks at his watch, "Yes you're right, I guess Katou and I should go to our table also." He looks at Katou, "Are you ready?"

He looks at Nicolas and says of course and they go to find their table. As Iwaki and Monica make their way to their table he looks back at Katou as he smiles at Nicolas and they head for the table across from them. As they are taking their seats Katou turns and looks at Iwaki and gives him a smile and he smiles back.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki is sitting at the table watching Katou as he looks at Nicolas on stage giving his speech. He looks so attentive as if he is really listening to what he is saying. Monica leans over to Iwaki, "Why didn't you tell me you were bi-sexual. I think that is so hot. Is he your roommate or your lover, Iwaki? You should invite me over sometime, I think he is gorgeous. He's as hot as you are and I know the two of you have got to be good together."

He looks over at her as she sits back in her seat pretending she is listening to Nicolas at the podium. He shakes his head, "I'm sorry Monica but I'm not into threesome." He looks over at Katou thinking he better not drink too much or he will be taking him home and not Nicolas.

XXXXXXX

Katou watches Nicolas, as he gives his speech, thinking how brilliant he sounds. He makes what he says, believable and Katou is impressed. He knows everything he is saying is from his heart. Nicolas is going to make someone very happy some day, but not him. He turns and sees, Iwaki watching him and he has the decency to look embarrassed. He gets up, walks past Iwaki's table and motions for him to follow. He turns, looks over his shoulder and sees Iwaki get up out of his seat. He heads for the men's room and finds that it is empty. When Iwaki comes in, he is leaning against the sink with his arms folded. Iwaki walks in, "Did you want to see me about something?"

Katou looks in his eyes, "Why are you staring at me, Iwaki? I know you might be upset but don't you think you should pay a little attention to your date?"

Iwaki looks at him with his head to one side. "Why are you really doing this Katou? Are you trying to let me know, someone else wants you? If you are, you're wasting your time, I already know that. How can I not know, the great Nicolas Forbes, is hot for you?"

Katou smiles at him, "Contrary to what you think about Nicolas, he is a nice person. He invited me when I told him, you would be here. He said I should tell you however, it was my decision not to. He had nothing to do with it. I told him, I was going to the club and when he offered, I accepted. He's a good friend and he's helped me out a lot, so I came with him since, I knew it would make him happy."

Iwaki balls his fists at his sides, "You came with him knowing, I would be pissed off. You must really care about him to risk making me angry."

Katou says, "Don't try and make it more then what it is. The other reason I came is to check out your date. Nicky knows, nothing will happen between us but Ms. Colby doesn't seem to think that…does she?"

Iwaki sneers, "Well thanks to you, she wants to try the both of us in bed. She thinks we're together because of sex. She thinks I'm bi-sexual now."

Katou laughs, "Well I guess you have your work cut out for you don't you? Are you going to tell her, we have an _exclusive _relationship?"

"I told her I wasn't into threesomes and I will tell her we are together, if she hasn't figured it out by now." They can hear the applause from the audience and Katou looks at him, "I guess that's my queue, I have to go." Iwaki pulls his arm, "You really are on a date with that man, aren't you?"

"Look, we both came here with different people tonight, so what do you think? He did pay a lot of money for the tickets, so the least I can do is spend a little time with him. I don't know when I'll see him again, Iwaki."

Iwaki pulls Katou in his arms and kisses him sliding his tongue inside his mouth in a punishing kiss. Katou puts his hands up against his chest as Iwaki holds him tighter. Iwaki pulls his head back and says, "Just don't forget who you belong too."

He releases Katou, turns and walks out of the bathroom. The blonde stands with the back of his hand across his mouth in surprise. He uses the other hand to hold himself up with the help of the sink. He turns and looks down in the sink with both hands on the surface trying to catch his breath when the door opens again. He turns and looks towards the door as Nicolas walks in. He says, "Are you okay Katou?" He turns from Nicolas and waves his hand, "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Nicolas looks at the door and back at the blonde, "I passed Iwaki on my way in here and he looks pretty upset. He walked pass me as if he didn't see me." He notices Katou leaning over the sink gasping for air. "Did he do something to you? If he hurt you, I'll kill him!"

Katou splashes water in his face, "He didn't do anything to me. Iwaki will never hurt me, so relax and please…don't ever threaten him again."

Nicolas hands him a towel to wipe his face and he sees that Katou's lips are swollen and red, as he wipes his face. He smiles at him and says, "You say he didn't do anything to you but your mouth is swollen, did he kiss you?"

Katou puts his fingers to his lips, gently stroking them, "Can you really tell?" He looks in the mirror, "It doesn't look that bad does it? Iwaki can be so forceful when he wants, despite his cool appearance."

Nicolas laughs, "Let's go, maybe everyone will think I'm the one that kissed you like that, after all we did come together." Katou looks at him and laughs, "You really don't care what people think about you do you?"

Nicolas puts his arm around Katou, "Of course not, at this stage in the game, I answer to no one. I need a drink and so do you, it might take the sting out of that kiss."

"I doubt that, and I shouldn't drink too much, anyway." He runs his long fingers through his blonde curls.

Nicolas laughs, "We can drink as much as we like. Shino is doing the driving." Katou laughs with him, "I forgot, that's right but Iwaki says I have to come home tonight or else he won't forgive me. He thinks I can't handle alcohol. "

Nicolas says, "You shouldn't tell me something like that, when you know I want you too, but I won't try anything I promise." Katou shakes his head at his companion for the night and they both head for their table. As Katou passes Iwaki, he glares at him and Iwaki smiles in return.

XXXXXXX

Traci smiles at Noah and asks how his talk with Taki went. "You didn't argue with him did you? I would hate for him to be upset before his show."

"Relax Traci, I told you before we're just friends, so why would I upset a friend? He wanted to know what happen last night with Marc. He almost bit my head off when I asked about the show we're supposed to do at the club." He looks over at Ryan, "You remember don't you Ryan?" Ryan looks at him, "What was that?"

Noah reminds him, how Marc acted when he came into the office last night. Ryan chuckles, "Yeah, he did over react when he saw you, man. That's why I didn't tell him you would be here tonight. He may have brought a ticket just to watch Taki. He has to learn to let that guy out on his own sometimes. He doesn't know he is smothering him with this constant attention. There is such a thing as to much togetherness."

He looks over at Paula and puts his hand on top of hers, "Am I right baby? I love to see Paula after we have been apart." She looks at him and says of course. Traci says, "Paula did I see Katou and Iwaki with other people?"

Paula laughs, "Yeah and Iwaki was surprised to see Katou here with Nicolas Forbes. He dragged Katou off into a corner and gave him a piece of his mind and Katou didn't look to happy either. I know Ms. Colby was surprised but Nicolas wasn't at all. He and Katou have known each other for a while. I think he followed him here from California."

Traci says, "Really, is he the one that was staking him?" Noah laughs, "I think if he is staking him he wouldn't be with him tonight wouldn't you say?"

Ryan says, "Isn't that the same guy that owns The Forbes Corporation?" Paula says yes because they have it on the announcements. Traci says, "He's a good looking man with that silver hair and he looks pretty young too." Noah looks up, "It looks like the show is about to start." They all turn to the stage to watch Taki and his partner perform the Tango.

XXXXXXX

Nicolas leans over putting his arm on Katou chair and whispers "Are you enjoying yourself Katou?" Katou looks down at his drink. He feels, Iwaki is looking holes in his back and he wants to tell Nicolas not to whisper in his ear. However, he can't, not without making a scene so he looks at his drink and says yes. He peeps over his shoulder and turns his head back around because Iwaki seems to be enjoying himself with Monica, the way he is smiling.

A little while ago, he kissed him so hard he bruised his lips and now he's acting as if nothing happen. He looks at Nicolas smiling, "Can I get a real drink, I'm tired of this wine."

Nicolas sits up, "Of course, I'll call the waiter over and get you set up. I'm up for a drink myself." Nicolas calls the waiter and gives him their order and some of the others order drinks also. The lady to Katou's left says, "I was wondering if we could get a real drink here." Katou laughs and says that makes two of us and they all pipe in with bring on the drinks.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki is watching as Nicolas leans over to Katou and sees him put his arm around his seat. When he whispers in Katou's ear he almost goes ballistic but he controls his temper. Monica says, "You look like someone stole your favourite dog. I hope you're not worrying about Nicolas and your lover."

Iwaki looks at her chuckling, just as Katou sneaks a look back at him. "I do have a sour face don't I, but I'm fine, so don't let it ruin your evening. Nicolas Forbes doesn't stand a chance with Katou. However, I still don't trust him as far as I can throw him. "

She pats his hand, "I know how you feel Iwaki. I would be upset if someone as sexy and rich as Nicolas, was after my lover. He is a powerful man but I don't think he would play any dirty tricks on you."

Iwaki picks up his wine, "You never know what people are capable of when they want something, so I don't know what he would try with Katou."

Iwaki calls the waiter over when he sees him leave Katou's table and orders him a double shot martini. Monica looks at him and says, "What the heck, I'll have one two, I don't have to drive." She looks at Iwaki, "How long have the two of you been together?"

Iwaki has a bitter smile on his face, "Not that long, but it seems like forever." She sighs, "I guess that means you care a lot for him don't you?"

Iwaki glances at Katou's back and smiles unconsciously, "He's the most important person in my life Monica, and I won't allow anyone to come between us. I know what Nicolas is up too but it's not going to work. This time, he is not getting what he wants."

The waiter brings their drinks and he picks it up downing half of it. She looks over at him, "I see you are upset Iwaki but try not to drink too much, you might get drunk and I'll have to take you home with me." She laughs, as she strokes his arm in an intimate way.

"Are you saying you still want me, after I tell you I'm in love with a man? You never cease to amaze me Monica." He sips his drink because he does not want to get drunk and let Katou slip through his fingers. He looks over at the table where he's sitting and sees the waiter leave again and knows Katou has ordered another drink.

He is about to get up; when they announce the show is starting and they want everyone too take their seats. He sits back down and watches as Katou accepts another drink. He sits; folding his arms and thinks to himself he is not leaving without Katou. The last thing he wants is a drunken Katou, in the clutches of Nicolas Forbes.

XXXXXXX


	49. All I want is you

**Selfish Lovers 48**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 48

XXXXXXX

Noah watches Taki as he dances with his partner and smiles. He looks as if he is dancing on air with all the spins and turns at such speeds, it would make an ordinary person dizzy. Noah looks over at Traci, "Isn't he great! He's dancing much better than he did before, I didn't know he was this great." He turns back watching him.

"He is one of the top performers in the city and the country's number one Tango champion. Where have you been, even I know that. That's one of the reason I love dancing with him. He makes you look good when he puts his arms around you. The man is really great."

Noah stops and looks over at Traci, "You really do like him don't you?"

She smiles, "Yeah, even with everything going on between the two of you, I never blamed him for anything. I only want what is best for Taki now, even if it is you. Although, you're not what he wants I would have stepped aside."

Noah puts his arm around Traci and whispers in her ear, "I do love you Traci, please don't say things like that." He kisses her on the ear as she smiles up at him.

XXXXXXX

After the dance Katou gets up and tells Nicolas, he'll be back he wants to congratulate Taki. As he gets up Nicolas pulls his hand, "Don't be to long okay?"

He looks down at Nicolas, "Let's not start acting possessive okay, I won't be long." He pulls his hand out of Nicolas's and goes back stage.

When he gets there Paula, Ryan, Noah and Traci are all ready there laughing and talking with Taki, telling him how wonderful he was. Katou walks through the crowd, gives him a hug, and pats him on the back. "You really were great! I have never seen you dance before and I didn't realize how good you were. Now I'm really impressed with your skills on the floor. I wish I could move like that."

Taki smiles, "I didn't know all of you were here tonight. Katou, where is Iwaki, isn't he with you?"

Iwaki walks in, "Here I am Taki; you didn't think I wouldn't come back here to congratulate you. Your dancing is awesome. I hope you're dancing another set."

He walks over, hugs Taki and smiles at him.

"I do have one more set, and thank you all for coming back here, it means a lot to me."

Noah turns to Iwaki, "Hey Iwaki, didn't I see you with a woman at table nine?"

Katou looks at Iwaki, "Yeah, he's on a date tonight…right Iwaki?" Iwaki smirks at Katou, "How much have you been drinking tonight Katou? You sound a little tipsy right now."

Paula laughs, "I think we all have had a lot to drink tonight, right Ryan?" He looks at her, "Uh, yeah I guess so."

Katou looks Iwaki in the eye as he says, "Well, I for one have to get back, I have a drink waiting so good luck Taki and I'll see you at the club. You are going tonight to let Marc know how everything went… right. To bad he couldn't be here tonight though."

Taki laughs, "Yeah, I tried to get him to come but it was too late for him to get a ticket. Some major corporate sponsor brought the last one yesterday at double the price. So, I couldn't get it, but they should have a tape of the show so he can see it then."

Iwaki looks over at Katou when he hears who purchased the last ticket. Katou looks over at Iwaki, "Don't say a word Iwaki."

He walks out of Taki's dressing room and heads for his table. Iwaki waves and runs behind him, catching up with him in the hall. He grabs Katou's arm, he stops and bows his head, "I know Iwaki, it's my fault, and Marc isn't here tonight because Nicolas brought the ticket for me."

Iwaki slides his hand down his arm, "I wasn't going to say that. You have no control over what he does. If Marc wanted to come that badly he would have brought the ticket sooner. I just wanted you to know that's how I feel and not the other way around, okay?"

Katou looks up in his face and smiles, "Thank you Iwaki for saying that. Are you going to the club when you leave here?" The older man looks at him, "Only if you'll be there." Katou looks around and kisses him, "Yeah, meet me there; I'll ditch my date if you ditch yours." Iwaki chuckles, "Like I said you are a handful Katou. I'll see you there and make sure you ditch that bas…" Katou kisses him again stopping his words; he pulls back and waves at Iwaki as he goes back to Nicolas's table.

XXXXXXX

As Katou arrive at the table, Nicolas stands, "Did you see your friend and give him your complements?"

"Yes, I did and everyone was back there too. I mean, all the people from the club that is." He takes his seat and Nicolas sits. "I saw Iwaki go back there too; he didn't give you hard time did he?"

Katou picks up his drink, smiling, "When did you become a worry wart about me? I can take care of myself you know. Besides, what is Iwaki going to do to me? He's the one that came on a date with that woman knowing it would piss me off. If he is upset at me being with you then it's his own fault, not mine. I for one, am enjoying myself with you. Who knows when I may see you again?" He sips his drink and sets it down on the table.

Nicolas looks at him, leans over and whispers, "The more time I spend with you, the more I want to be with you. The time we were together in California, was the most fun I've ever had with another man. I know you were flirting with me, weren't you. Tell the truth, I know when someone is playing with me and when there're not. The reason I came on to you the way I did was, I thought you wanted me too. I don't see how I could have mistaken your actions. Your friend Iwaki is crazy to spend time with the dragon lady, instead of you. If you were mine, I would never leave you alone."

Katou looks at him with out moving his head, "Let's not talk about the past, Nicolas. You're making me uncomfortable; I don't know what to say to you right now. You know I can never belong to you."

Nicolas chuckles, "That must be a first for you, and not having anything to say is pretty rare. However I think you've made yourself clear…for now." Katou looks over his shoulder at Iwaki and turns back as they announce the second show.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki is watching as Nicolas leans over whispering in Katou's ear. He's wondering what he is saying since, Katou is looking straight ahead and not responding. Then he sees Nicolas laugh to himself and Katou looks over at him and then turns quickly looking back at him. He sighs to himself and thinks he will never do this again. Being with Monica must have really pushed Katou's buttons for him to come here with Nicolas.

He really screwed up this time but Katou told him, he was all right with his coming with her. He knows now, it was because he was coming himself. He orders a drink right before Taki starts his last show and he sits back watching, as Nicolas puts his arm around Katou's chair. Iwaki has to admit, he is jealous of Nicolas because he has paid double the ticket cost just to be with Katou tonight and it seems as if he is getting his money's worth.

XXXXXXX

Marc is at the club with Morgan in the back office. "Is Taki coming here tonight after the fundraiser?" Marc chuckles, "Yeah, he's leaving early, I think after his last performance. So, if I leave early you won't mind will you?"

"You act as if he's made of glass, yes I do mind. My husband is leaving town next week and I want to spend all the time I can, with him."

"Ahh Morgan, you're a married couple and you see each other all the time. I don't see what the problem is with me wanting to leave early. You can be so selfish sometimes."

She laughs, "That's like the skillet, calling the kettle black. Colin's been busy lately and I haven't been able to spend that much time with him, he's so tired all the time. If this keeps up, I may have to find myself a part time lover."

"I guess the honeymoon is over and now you've settled into domestic bliss, huh?" Morgan runs her fingers through her hair and looks at him saying, "I wouldn't say that exactly, but I am feeling neglected. I think he works to hard and that's why he's so tired. I guess you and Taki are never too tired for each other. You're always trying to get out of here to be with him. I envy you Marc; new love is always so exciting."

Marc laughs, "Morgan, I think I'll feel like this in ten years. As long as I have Taki by my side, I really don't care about anything else."

Morgan shakes her head, "You never did care that much for me, did you?" He looks at her, "What you and I had was all about sex and nothing more. We both went into that relationship with no expectations from each other. Please don't try and make it seem as though it was something else. We've had this conversation before, remember? Besides, you're with your husband and you say you're happy so things worked out for the both of us, right?"

"Yeah you're right, they did. Ryan is supposed to come back here with Paula am I right?" Marc stacks the papers on the desk and says yes.

Morgan gets up and heads for the door, "They went with Traci and Noah, so I guess we should make sure the owners table is ready. When they come they probably will be talking about the fundraiser and Taki's show."

Marc stops, "Wait a minute, Noah went to the fundraiser tonight with Traci?" Morgan says, "I think so, weren't you listening when Paula and Traci was talking the other night. She was supposed to go with Mitchell but when they broke up, she took Noah. Maybe I should get in touch with Mitchell and see if he is feeling lonely. I think he's rather cute wouldn't you say?"

She turns as she says this, looks at Marc, "Oh, Marc is something wrong?" Marc has a scowl on his face because he knows; Noah has probably seen Taki along by making up some excuse. More than likely, Traci put a stop to anything he might try tonight but if he touches Taki, he will hurt him. He knows he can't freak out every time he is aware Noah is within ten feet of Taki but he can't help himself. The idea that Noah has slept with Taki since they've been together makes him see red.

He doesn't want anyone looking to hard at Taki. Before he started seeing him, he never felt this way. People were to be used for pleasure and his pleasure was his only concern. He has been with men before and it was always a one night stand until…Taki. It is something about him that touches his heart. Taki is so passionate in his love making and his skin so soft for a man. Touching him is like making love to a masculine woman or a feminine man. He is everything he wants in a person, together they're like both sides of a coin. He reaches out to you and pulls you in with his charms. He makes you want to protect him from harm. Crazy as it sounds; he can understand why Noah misses him. However, that does not mean he is willing to share Taki with him or anyone else. If Noah tries anything with Taki he will let him know. One thing about Taki, he doesn't keep things from.

XXXXXXX

Katou is standing and applauding along with half of everyone else. He is smiling as he turns to Nicolas, "Isn't he just the greatest! He taught me how to step and I think he is a great teacher."

Nicolas is applauding also and smiling at him, "I'm sure you dance well enough with out his help but I think it's wonderful he's a friend."

They take their seats and Katou looks at him still smiling, "How long does this thing last anyway?"

Nicolas says, "Is there somewhere else you want to go?" Katou smiles at him, "I am going to meet my friends at the club tonight after this. I know it's not a place you would want to go."

Nicolas cocks his head to the side, "What are you trying to say, that I'm a snob?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all. It's just that I told some people, I would be there tonight and I told Iwaki I would meet him there. He's mad enough at me as it is and I don't want him to be too upset."

Nicolas sips his drink, "I hope you know what you're doing, Katou. I'm not ready for our evening to end so soon. I happen to be enjoying myself with you tonight. I won't be coming back soon after this and I want to spend what little time I have left, with you but I understand if you can't do that."

He leans back in his seat and sips on his drink and Katou looks over at him, "Well…I don't have to leave right this minute. I can stay for a little while. Iwaki will wait on me to come to the club. I'm not leaving right now but I can't stay with you all night, you know that, right?"

Nicolas smiles at him and looks over at Iwaki's table and Katou follows his gaze. Monica has her hand on Iwaki's hand and whispering in his ear as he smiles. They look like lovers, exchanging secrets between them with their heads bowed. Katou stares at them while Nicolas watches for his reaction to their little exchange.

Katou is about to stand when Nicolas puts his hand on Katou's wrist saying, "You don't want to confront them do you? It could be something they don't want interrupted or it could be quite innocent. Either way, you don't want to make a scene do you?"

Katou looks down at his hand on top of his, "You're right as usual but I don't like it. Iwaki knows I don't like anyone to touch him like that." He looks over at them as Iwaki brings his head up laughing at something she said. Katou picks up his drink and downs it in one swallow.

Nicolas calls the waiter over for another drink and watches the play of emotions on Katou's face. He hands the waiter Katou's glass and replaces it with a fresh drink. Katou is so angry he doesn't notice he is on his fourth one and right now he doesn't seem to care. Iwaki is still smiling when he looks in Katou's direction and sees that Katou is watching him. He stops smiling and looks at him in puzzlement.

Katou turns his head and picks up his drink taking a sip. Nicolas leans over, "See, he's looking at you now, aren't you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I feel a whole lot better, he remembers I'm here. I think I'll order another drink to celebrate." He calls the waiter over and orders another drink and Nicolas tells him, maybe he should slow down.

However, he didn't tell him he had a fresh drink in front of him. He smiles at Katou hoping, he gets a little tipsy. The blonde will lose his temper in no time and when he does, he will take advantage of the situation. Maybe he will take Katou back to his place for a little comforting. Yes, this is working out they way he hoped it would. He steals a look at Iwaki and can see he is more than a little pissed off. Nicolas turns and sits back, yeah this is working out better than he expected.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki is looking at Katou, as he orders another drink wondering what could he be thinking. He turns to Monica and says excuse me and leaves the table. He walks thru the crowd to Katou's side and sits in an empty seat next to him. Katou turns and looks at him with a pout, "What do you want?"

Iwaki looks at him with a frown, looks over at Nicolas, and then turns back to Katou. "I want to know why you're drinking so much. We were supposed to meet at the club remember? If you get drunk you might not make it there."

"Don't worry about me; I can handle my liquor, just stay with your date." He turns and looks at Monica, "Oh look, she's watching you. Why don't you go back to your table and if I decide to go to the club I'll see you there. I'm having fun right now, aren't you?" He looks squarely in Iwaki's face without a smile and says, "Iwaki, just go away right now. Nicolas has something to tell me and I know he wants to tell me in private, almost like Ms. Colby wanted to tell you."

He turns and sips on his drink dismissing Iwaki as if he is a nuisance. Iwaki gets up and looks down at him, "You've had too much to drink and I'll be the one taking you home." Katou looks up at him, "Don't bother; I'm not a child, regardless to what you might think. I know my way home and I don't need your help. I'm sure Nicolas here can get me home or don't you trust me?"

Iwaki narrows his eyes at Nicolas, "If he doesn't come home or if he gets hurt in any way, I will hold you responsible." Iwaki turns on his heels and leaves.

Nicolas chuckles, "I wonder why he thinks I can tell you how to act. You do still make your own decisions don't you Katou?"

"He treats me like a child sometimes and he thinks I can't hold my liquor. Well don't worry about him, let's get out of here Nicolas. I want to go and have some fun, unless you've changed your mind." Nicolas looks at him smiling, "That sounds like a good idea to me, let's go."

XXXXXXX

Iwaki watches as they get up from the table and go towards the front. He is fuming because he feels; somehow, Nicolas got him drunk on purpose. He has to know Katou can not handle drinking that well. He has to know if they spent as much time together as he says.

He gets up from his seat and as he is going to the front, Paula stops him asking if he is coming to the club. He smiles at her and says yes. He rushes past her, heads for the door and can see them as they get into the limo. When he makes it to the front, the car is pulling off. He stands outside as he watches the car head up the street and he knows in his heart, he will not be seeing Katou for the rest of the evening.

Iwaki turns and goes back into the hotel and to Monica. "I'm a little tired tonight Monica, I think I'll call it a night. If you want to stay, I'll take a cab."

"Iwaki, I know how you feel, I'll have my driver take you home, besides I ready to leave also. Thank you for coming tonight, in spite of everything, I did enjoy myself."

Iwaki smiles down at her, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about my relationship with Katou, I didn't think it was any one's business but my own. The thing is, I'm not in the habit of discussing my personal life with my clients."

"I understand how you feel, but you could have told me you were gay. I wouldn't have held that against you." He smiles, "That's just it Monica, I don't consider myself as gay. I'm not attracted to men, just him. He's the first male lover I've ever had and if we were ever to separate, I will probaly go back with women."

Monica smiles, "Well that does give me a little hope but let's get going, so I can have you home before you turn into a pumpkin." He laughs and they head out of the hotel.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki arrives home and calls out for Katou. He goes into the bedroom and he's not there. He takes his jacket off and hangs it on a hanger. As he pulls his tie off, he goes into the living room and pours a drink. He drinks and thinks about where Katou could have gone. He walks back into the bedroom, changes clothes, and dials his cell phone. Katou doesn't answer, so now he's worried. He hangs up, calls the club, and speaks with Morgan. She tells him, Katou isn't there and she hasn't seen him tonight. Iwaki hangs up and tries Katou's cell again. He leaves a voice message for him to call him back. He gets up, grabs a jacket, and heads for the door.

XXXXXXX

Katou is in the back seat of Nicolas's limo having another drink when they pull up to the club. Nicolas says, "Are you sure you want to go in there? You might run into Iwaki and I thought you wanted to have fun without him hindering your plans. Are you afraid he's going to dump you, if you spend a little time with me tonight?"

Katou chuckles, "For all I know he has already dumped me for his date. They looked pretty cozy at the table, sharing secrets and all. The way she was whispering in his ear and him smiling was enough to make me want to puke. He has always had a thing for the ladies and I don't know why I thought he would ever give them up just for me."

He turns his head, sips on his drink, and is very quiet as he thinks about Iwaki spending the night with her. Nicolas leans forward and tells Angelo to drive off. He looks over at Katou and says, "You know he is allowed to change his mind. Wasn't he with a woman when you met him? Sometimes it's hard for a man to forget about women so easily, but you did have fun while it lasted didn't you. Why don't you get some rest and things might look better in the morning, you never know but I can't allow you to go back there tonight, feeling the way you do now."

Katou puts his head back and sighs, "Why did I think he could love me and only me? I thought, I could be enough for him but I guess I'm not. All those things he said to me were all lies. In the heat of passion, I guess you will say anything because he really had me fooled."

Nicolas pulls him over in his arms, Katou puts his head on his chest, and Nicolas is making soothing noises. He looks down at Katou and sees he has fallen asleep in his arms. He smiles to himself as a single tear falls from Katou's eye. This is what he has wanted for the longest time but somehow, it doesn't feel right. He wants Katou but he wants him smiling and happy.

The Katou he wants is full of life, charging headlong into things without thinking of the consequences, saying things to make him laugh. When he gets him upstairs, maybe his mood will change. That's it; he's in a funk because he thinks Iwaki is falling for Monica. However, he knows Iwaki couldn't possibly fall for someone as transparent as Ms. Colby. The woman is a social butterfly. Her interest is always wandering from, one young man to another. He knows her reputation well for snaring young men in her trap and Iwaki is just one in a long list of many. He looks down at Katou laying his arms, "I'll take care of you Katou, don't you worry about that. I will never let you for one moment think, you are not loved."

XXXXXXX


	50. Lover come back!

**Selfish Lovers 49**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 49

XXXXXXX

Iwaki goes to the Jazz Club and heads for the owner's table. Everyone is there and Marc has his arm around Taki beaming, as everyone praises him on his performance. Paula looks up, "Hey there Iwaki, have a seat. Where is Katou, didn't he come with you?"

He shakes his head, "No he didn't, I was hoping he was already here. He's not picking up his cell and now I'm kind of worried about him."

Ryan says, "He was with that rich guy tonight, wasn't he? Do you think he took him back to his place, he was pretty out of it before he left?"

Iwaki frowns, "Yeah, that's what has me so worried. He's one of the reasons; Katou came here in the first place. Why he would go out with Nicolas alone is a mystery to me."

Traci says, "We do all sorts of things, in the name of love. Why did you go out with that woman in the first place? I could have told you, he would be upset about something like that. Katou is possessive when it comes to you. If he thinks you're looking at a woman he starts to brood, right Paula?"

"Yeah, he is jealous of you Iwaki, you should know that by now. I swear, men can be so dense at times."

Morgan pipes up with, "What made you think he would be alright with you going to the fundraiser with a woman under any circumstances? I thought the two of you were so tight, you could read each other's thoughts."

Marc chuckles, "He told me, he belonged to you and he would never put your relationship in jeopardy by being with another man, and you go and do it with a woman. If you lose him, it's your own fault Iwaki." Marc picks up his drink, takes a sip, and puts his arm around Taki a little tighter.

Iwaki frowns, "I never thought, I would get a dressing down from you of all people."

Taki smiles, "Why not, he's telling the truth and you know it. We all know what happen between them and that's water under the bridge. What you need to do is find him before he does something he will regret. If this man wants Katou, he is going to feed him the fact you don't care about his feelings, no matter what he thinks. If he feeds into Katou's jealousy, it's only going to be worst for the both of you."

Ryan says, "Do you know where he could have taken him since he's obviously not coming here?" Iwaki picks up his drink, "The only place I can think of is the Shadowmar or back to his hotel suite."

Traci pulls her cell out of her purse, "I'll call Mitchell and see if he's there. She calls and he tells her, he hasn't seen Katou around. "Tell me how you're doing, I miss you Traci."

"Yeah, me too but can I call you back some other time?"

"Oh I get it, you're with Noah. Well, I'm looking forward to hearing from you."

She hangs up and tells Iwaki, "He hasn't been there, so that leaves his suite. What are you going to do now?"

He looks around at everyone, "I don't know what to do. I'm at a lost to think of anything. I can't just go storming over there and demand to see him and he may not be there. I doubt if they will let me up to his room this late. I hope he comes home, because he should know how I feel about him. I told him I wouldn't go tonight but he told me to go, that he wasn't upset and everything was fine. Then he shows up with Nicolas Forbes, one of the richest men in the world. He might have him on a plane out of here already."

Noah chuckles, "Now Iwaki, it can't be that bad? He's probably drunk and doesn't know where he is and can't get back right now. When he sleeps it off, he will get in touch with you I'm sure. He loves you a lot and I don't think he is going to let a love like that just slip through his fingers, rich man or not."

Taki looks over at Noah and thinks about when he did that to him and he still ended up back with his lover. Marc rubs Taki on the back remembering the same thing, "Don't worry about it, I agree with Noah, he will find his way back to Iwaki."

Paula laughs, "We should all storm over there and rescue Katou from that man's clutches. He thinks because he's rich, he can do what ever he wants. I hate rich people, they all have an attitude." She has forgotten, she is rich with the side job, she and Traci has.

Iwaki chuckles, "I guess you would hate Katou also."

Morgan stares, "What do you mean Iwaki? Don't tell me he has money too?"

"Because of Nicolas Forbes taking him under his wing and giving him investment advice, Katou is a millionaire in his own right. I didn't know this until Nicolas came to town, Katou didn't think it mattered."

He picks up his drink and sips it while everyone starts talking at once.

Taki say, "So he finally told you. He thought if he told you, you might hold it against him. I tried to get him to tell you earlier but he said it wasn't the right time."

Marc looks at him, "You knew he was wealthy all along?"

"I met him when he first got here remember and we talked about a lot of things, in between chasing the ladies. We both knew our hearts wasn't in it but we were never attracted to each other. Hum, I wonder why?" Marc pulls him closer, "Well, I for one am glad about that. I like having you all to myself."

Iwaki gets up and smiles at everyone, "As much fun as I'm having, I think I'll go home and brood in private. He may have made it home and all of this will have been in vain."

Paula gets up with him, "Come on, I'll walk you to the door." He turns and waves at everyone and they tell him good luck. As they walk to the door, she puts her arm through his arm, "Look, I know you may think, he is going to stay with this guy but Katou is in love with you. All you have to do is look in his eyes, it gives him away, and I know you love him too. Keep trying to get a hold of him. He may be in a situation like Taki was with Noah. You see Marc hung in there and now they're as happy as can be. Please don't let that man take Katou away from you...away from us. We love him to and if you allow him to leave, I'll never forgive you." She kisses him on the cheek and heads back to the table leaving him speechless.

XXXXXXX

Katou is asleep in Nicolas's bed, alone. Nicolas goes to the door and calls Shino in the room. "I need you to help me undress him okay?" Shino looks down at Katou, "Don't you think he will be upset when he wakes up without his clothes?"

Nicolas laughs, "Then he should never have gotten drunk. Now come on and give me a hand. We're leaving his underclothes on okay?"

"Yeah I got it, you want to save that part for yourself, right?"

"Yes, I don't know if I want to seduce him or rape him." He looks down at Katou and smiles thinking _now he will belong to me_. As they pull his clothes off, he calls out Iwaki's name. Nicolas stops and looks down at him with a frown is on his face as Shino looks over at him.

"He won't be calling that name out for long. Sit him up, so I can pull his shirt off." Shino is thinking, Nicolas is in for some serious heartache, if he thinks this man will ever belong to him. As they finish taking off his clothes and Katou is lying in his briefs Nicolas pulls the covers up over him. He goes in the living room and brings Katou's cell with him. Iwaki has been calling and he has left messages but Katou can deal with that tomorrow if he wants. Tonight he is spending the night with him, where there is no one to interfere.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki has made it home and Katou still has not returned. He goes in the bedroom and flops down on the bed. He looks up at the ceiling thinking this is the first time he and Katou have been apart since he moved in with him._ "I can't believe that he is still with that man knowing he wants him back."_

He puts his arm over his eyes and he can feel himself crying slowly. Katou is so deep in his heart, he feels a pain he has never known before. He sits up and goes over in his mind the things Katou told him and one of them being, he would be with him always. Did '_always_' come tonight and no one said anything?

He presses his fist into his chest and rubs because he can feel the physical pain, as if someone has hit him. He goes into the living room, walks to the window, and looks out on to the street. He knows Katou isn't coming back tonight but he hopes he comes back tomorrow. Right now, he doesn't know what to think but he has concluded, this is his entire fault.

XXXXXXX

Nicolas gets in the bed with Katou and pulls him in his arms. Katou snuggles up to him, kisses him on the chest, and puts his arms around him. Nicolas smiles and tightens his arm around Katou, kissing him on the top of his head. He strokes his back as he kisses him and Katou puts his head up so he can kiss him on the lips.

Nicolas kisses him and slides his hand down over Katou's erection. He gasps, "Your hands are warm, and they feel good." Nicolas says, "You make me warm Katou, so very warm."

Katou opens his eyes slowly, looks up in Nicolas's face, "Iwaki?" Nicolas slides his hand down his back, "No my love, it's me and I've waited a long time for this."

Katou opens his eyes wider, "Nicolas…what are you doing? How did I get here?" He pushes Nicolas in the chest, "Stop Nicolas, I can't be with you and you know it. Where am I, in your hotel?"

Nicolas leans down and kisses him saying, "Come on Katou don't be like that, besides you're already here. Why don't you let me make love to you just this once? You can belong to me for one night can't you? Iwaki is with Monica right now and if I know her, he is in her bed as we speak. So why don't you have a little fun too."

Katou pushes back, "Is that what you call this…fun? When you make love to someone it's not about having fun, it's about showing how much you care for them, you pervert!"

He sits up and grabs his head and cries out, "Ow, my head, how much did I drink tonight?" He looks over at the window, "It is still night isn't it?"

Nicolas sits up with him and puts his arm around him saying, "Take it easy Katou, you must have a hangover. Lay down and I'll get you something." Katou cuts his eyes at him and lies down wearily.

Nicolas gets up, goes in the bathroom and comes back with a glass of water and some aspirin. He hands this to Katou, goes over to his dresser, and pours another drink. He sits besides Katou, "Why don't you drink a little of this, it should help."

"How is drinking alcohol going to help me?" Nicolas laughs, "You've never heard of, _the hair of the dog_? Here drink it, I guarantee it will help you feel better, trust me."

Katou smirks, "Yeah, I did and look where it got me, in you hotel room and in your bed. Why did you bring me here? Do you want me that badly?"

Nicolas smiles at him, "Katou, I would do anything to have you, even if it's just for one night. I will always want you, so what do you expect from me. I'm only human and I do have a desire for you. When you said, you would come back here with me, I jumped at it. You can't blame me, you would have done the same thing, if you were me."

Katou smiles up at him, takes the drink out of his hand, sips it, and hands it back. He moves over in the bed and looks up in Nicolas's face, "Maybe just this once, I'll belong to you but only once, okay?"

Nicolas puts the glass down, crawls in bed with him and takes him in his arms. He leans down kissing Katou and slides his tongue inside his mouth. Katou strokes Nicolas's back, sliding his hand down to his hips. Nicolas is deliriously happy, holding Katou in his arms and being able to make love to him.

However, Katou is feeling guilty about being with Nicolas when he should be with Iwaki. He's doing this for Iwaki but he can never tell him, he would never understand. Katou thinks, if he lets Nicolas make love to him, then he won't have to see him again. He gets what he wants and he leaves him alone forever.

But could Iwaki be doing the same thing with Monica, would he do the same thing with her?" He pulls Nicolas's head down and he is aggressively kissing him and moving his hands all over his body at once. Nicolas is overwhelmed with emotions as he feels Katou's hands on his body.

"Katou that feels so good…don't stop, please don't stop. He slides down Katou's body and takes his erection in his mouth and Katou looks down at the top of his head wishing it were Iwaki. He arches his back and pushes the older man off. "I can't do this Nicolas, I'm sorry!" He rolls off the bed coming to his feet and looks around for his clothes

"You've evaded me for far too long Katou and I'm not letting you go back to Iwaki that easily. You will have to convince me, he deserves to be with you. I can never allow you go back to him feeling the way you do now."

"You don't know how I feel. Where are my clothes, Nicolas! I suppose you hung them up?" He walks to the huge closet and pull open the double doors. Nicolas walks up behind him and puts his hands on his shoulders. He leans down and kisses the blonde's shoulder.

Katou turns his head and looks at Nicolas. "What are you doing now?"

Nicolas smiles, "Trying to get you to stay with me. I miss seeing you early in the morning. Watching you sleep just now, reminded me how I use to sneak in your room when we were traveling, just to watch you when you slept. You look like an angel gracing us with your presence. You know you're too beautiful to be a man, don't you?"

Katou chuckles, "No matter what you say Nicolas, I'm going back home. If he wants me to leave, I will because I know I should have never gone out with you."

He turns, looks at Nicolas and says with a half smile. "Iwaki didn't sleep with Monica, since he has been trying to avoid her for awhile now. He would never cheat on me, he loves me and right now, I bet he's worried about me. I know you think you want me and you think I'm some kind of prize but I'm nothing compared to him." He walks past Nicolas on his way to the bathroom.

Nicolas follows him and asks if he is leaving and he answers yes. "I don't want to overstay my welcome and I do need to get home. He is waiting for me and right now I have to go and beg him to forgive me."

"And what if he doesn't forgive you, what will you do then?"

Katou is in the shower thinking about what he will do if Iwaki decides not to let him back in his life. The water falls over his body as he thinks of alternatives to not being with the one he loves.

When he steps out of the shower, Nicolas hands him a towel. As he dries off he says, "To answer your question, I will run again ,what else can I do? I can't be with you or any other man after him. Don't get me wrong, I'm not planning to be with a woman or anything. I'm just going to go away. Maybe travel and see the world on my own terms. Maybe, I'll heal and become whole again because if he doesn't forgive me, I know I'll fall apart."

Nicolas looks at him in surprise, "I'll always be here for you Katou, you don't have to do anything that drastic. You can stay with me. I'll take you anywhere you want to go; I'll buy you anything you want. You know how I feel about you, I'll do anything you asked of me."

He walks over and holds Katou in his arms and whispers, "Stay with me Katou, I can make you happier than you've ever been in your life." Katou pulls out of his arms, "I thought, if we made love you would be happy and leave me alone but I see I was wrong. Why don't you allow me to talk to Iwaki and then I'll talk with you again, okay?"

Nicolas drops his hands, "I see I can't stop you but you will talk to me after you've spoken to him?" Katou smiles and kisses him on the lips, "I promise, you'll be the first one I talk too, no matter what I decide." Nicolas wraps his arms around him and kisses the side of his face before releasing him.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki is lying across the bed asleep when Katou walks in. He looks down at Iwaki and frowns. He is fully dressed and he can see traces of tears on his face. Katou walks out, goes into the living room, puts his hand over his mouth and holds his stomach. He had expected anger or at the very least for him to be ready to put him out but tears were never something he had ever thought of. Iwaki was crying because of him! He cried himself to sleep worrying about him. He must have been hurt to do something like that.

Katou puts his hands on the bar and his head down thinking he has really screwed up this time. Now he doesn't know if he should tell Iwaki the truth or not. He puts his hand in his hair and combs it back with his fingers. He turns and walks back to the bedroom and stands in the doorway looking at him. This is the man he loves with all his heart and he almost allowed Nicolas to make love to him as if Iwaki meant nothing to him.

He walks over to the bed and sits next to Iwaki. He reaches his hand out and strokes the side of his face, he bends down and kisses his lips and Iwaki opens his eyes, looking up at him.

"Katou…you're back." Iwaki sits up and looks in his face searching it, trying to see why he would make him worry as he did. "Where have you've been? I was so worried about you. Did you come to tell me you've changed your mind and you want to be with Nicolas Forbes?"

"Iwaki…I'm sorry for worrying you."

Iwaki gets up, "It's okay, you can do what you want, I guess. I'll understand if you want to be with him. I knew it was only a matter of time before you changed your mind."

He throws his shirt to the floor, pulls out a pair of pjs, and starts to put them on. Katou gets up, "Iwaki you're wrong, I don't want to be with Nicolas, I want to be with you! Do you honestly think I can turn my feelings on and off like that?"

Iwaki turns and looks at him, "No, that's not what I'm saying but you were gone a long time. What were you doing, where did you go after you left with him?"

Katou puts his hand on the back of his neck rubbing it, "I was drinking...when I saw Monica whispering in your ear, I guess I got jealous and I started drinking more then I realized and ended up getting drunk."

He looks over at Iwaki and inhales, "When I woke up, I was at Nicolas's hotel. I took a shower and he had Angelo drive me home. I'm sorry Iwaki; I didn't mean to get as drunk as I did."

He looks at Katou as he puts his arms out, "Come here, Katou."

Katou walks over to him and Iwaki pulls him in his arms. Katou puts his arms around him and his head on his shoulder. Iwaki wraps his arms around him like the wings of a bird. Katou cries as he holds him. Iwaki can smell Nicolas's scent on him but says nothing, he is just happy to be holding him again.

XXXXXXX

Nicolas thinks about calling Katou and decides against it. Katou said he would call and he has to trust him to keep his word. Holding Katou tonight was a dream come true.

He falls back on his bed, pulls the sheets up and drinks in Katou's scent. He is smiling at the thought; he might have a chance with Katou if Iwaki tosses him out. He lies with his arms under his head looking up at the ceiling. He thinks about how smooth Katou's skin felt under his fingers. The taste of his lips was sweeter then honey to him. He never knew Katou could be as passionate as he is. Maybe it was the drinks he had consumed, but whatever it was, he knows Iwaki is a lucky man to have Katou's love and his passion every night.

Nicolas sits up in bed, "There's no way Iwaki is going to let Katou leave him. Not in this life or the next." He gets up and walks over to the long doors that opens to a balcony. Stepping out he looks up at the darken sky, wondering if the two men are in each other's arm right now, as he grips the railing with force. _'No way! No fucking way will I let that bastard have him back!'_

XXXXXXX


	51. You belong to me!

**Selfish Lovers 50**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 50

XXXXXXX

Nicolas thinks about calling Katou and decides against it. Katou said he would call him and he has to trust him to keep his word. Holding Katou tonight was a dream come true. He falls back on his bed, pulls the sheets up, and drinks in Katou's scent. He is smiling at the thought; he might have a chance with Katou if Iwaki tosses him out on his ear. He lies there with his arms under his head looking up at the ceiling.

He thinks about how smooth Katou's skin felt, under his fingers. The taste of his lips was sweeter then honey. He never knew Katou could be as passionate as he is. Maybe it was the drinks he had consumed but whatever it was, he knows Iwaki is a lucky man to have Katou's love and his passion every night. Nicolas sits up in bed exclaims, _"There's no way Iwaki is going to let Katou leave him. Why would he when Katou is planning to beg him, to take him back!"_

Now Nicolas is worried. He feels he has to do something to put a nail in the coffin of their relationship. After having Katou willing to go as far as he did, there is no way he is not going to taste all of him. Tomorrow, he'll think of some way to get back at Iwaki and make sure he leaves the blonde for good.

XXXXXXX

After Iwaki leaves the club, the others kick it about the fact; Katou is with Nicolas Forbes…

Paula comes back to the table with a frown on her face. "I hope the two of them can get through this. I feel so sorry for Iwaki."

Marc snorts, "Why should you feel sorry for him? It's his own fault. He should have never allowed Katou to go out with an old lover. What did he expect would happen?"

Paula glares at him, "For your information he didn't know Katou was coming to the fundraiser. It was a complete surprise to him."

Taki pinches Marc on the hip. "Ow…what was that for?" He turns looking at Taki. As he rubs the side of his hip, he frowns and reaches for his drink.

"When people are having problems you should keep your negative opinions to yourself. We all know you are not a fan of his and why."

Morgan chuckles, "Yeah, not to long ago you were in his shoes, weren't you?"

"Since you're bringing up past misdeeds, I think I want to dance." Noah gets up and puts his hand out to Traci. "Come dance with me sweetheart." She takes his hand and gets out of her seat as he leads her to the dance floor.

Ryan smiles at Paula, "I want to dance too, dance with me baby?" She gets up and they both go to the dance floor.

Colin chuckles, "I must say you know how to clear a room, Marc. Morgan talks too much and she doesn't have tact but she is right. Katou have people coming at him from both sides and it must be frustrating for Iwaki. We all owe him our sympathies because the owner of Forbes corp. can have him out of the country in a matter of hours."

Marc looks at him and smirks, "Trust me, the only way he can have Katou out of the country is if he is willing to go." He strokes the side of his face, "He packs a mean punch and I don't think anyone can get him to do anything he doesn't want to do."

"Good for him. Maybe I can get him to teach me some of his moves. For some reason I think they may come in handy." Taki picks up his drink and sips on it.

Marc stares at him with a small smile on his face, "If you want to learn the art of self defence, I can teach you. I know how to defend myself and you, if I have too."

"We'll see about that. It gives me something to look forward too when we get home." Taki smiles at him as he thinks about the way he handled Noah when he came over on that defining night.

Morgan picks up her drink as she looks at the couple. Taki was angry with Marc a little while ago but now they seem to be back on track. Maybe Taki is good for him. He knows exactly how to put Marc in his place and Marc doesn't mind one bit. Watching the two of them is fascinating because Taki has smothered some of his arrogance. She knows she could have never spoken to him like that when they were having an affair but Taki does so with ease. Maybe because he is not afraid of losing his love. Oh well, she has Colin and no one is taking his love from her.

XXXXXXX

Late the next morning, Katou and Iwaki are sleeping in each other's arms when the sound of the phone wakes them…

Iwaki untangles himself amid the blondes protest. "Let the answering machine pick it up Iwaki. It's too early to let the world in." He puts his arm over his lover's chest.

"It may be important love; it is rather early to be calling. I'll get rid of them if it's not." He reaches for the phone as Katou slides his hand under the covers and strokes his erection.

Iwaki puts his am around the blonde shoulders as he says hello. He sits up in bed as he listens to the voice on the other side.

"You're calling awfully early. What do **you** want now?" He has a scowl on his handsome face.

Katou stops and looks in the older man's face. He knows it has to be Nicolas on the line, for Iwaki to speak this way. He sits up, pushes the hair out of his face, and reaches for the phone. Iwaki gives it to him without a word.

"Hello Nicky, what's up?" He looks over at Iwaki's scowling face and puts his hand to his forehead and smoothes out the frown. Iwaki pulls his hand to his lips and kisses it.

"I guess this means the two of you have made up and you won't be coming back to me?" Nicolas chuckles softly.

"I'm sorry but it does." He kisses Iwaki on the lips.

"Is that kiss for my benefit, little prince?" Katou can hear the amusement in his voice.

The blonde puts his hand over the mouthpiece as he looks at Iwaki. "Do you mind making some coffee while I talk to Nicolas? I promise it won't take long." Iwaki nods and gets out of bed, grabs a robe and while tying it looks at his lover. "Since you asked so nicely, I'll give you some privacy, just don't make this a habit."

Katou drops his hand so Nicolas can hear him, "Trust me this will never be a habit. I'll join you soon." Iwaki leaves out and heads for the kitchen and Katou speaks into the phone.

"I thought you were going to wait for me too call you and yes he has forgiven me. I can't see you anymore Nicolas along or in a room filled with people. What I did was wrong but somehow he isn't angry with me."

Nicolas laughs, "How long did you have to beg? I would forgive you too if you begged me. Hell, I'll forgive you if you didn't. When you didn't call, I knew the two of you had made up. However, you will have to see me once more. You left your phone and I have to return it to you, unless you don't need it."

"Oh yes, my phone. I guess I will see you then. However, I don't want a repeat of what happen last time."

At that time, Iwaki comes in with two steaming cups of coffee. He looks over at Katou still on the phone, "What do you mean by that? What happen last time you were with him?"

Katou can hear Nicolas laughing so he tells Iwaki, "Nothing, we'll talk about it later. I have to go Nicky; I'll call when I'm ready to pick it up." He hangs the phone up and reaches out for his cup.

"What do you have to pick up? What's going on Katou?" He hands the cup to his lover as he looks at him with a frown on his handsome face.

Katou sips on his coffee and looks up at the older man, "I left my phone at his place and I told him I would pick it up, that's all."

Iwaki looks down at him, "I tried calling you and I left messages. So, you didn't get any of them."

"Like I told you, I was drunk. I didn't know my phone was missing until I was on my way home, I'd thought I lost it. I didn't mean to make you worry the way I did. I know I shouldn't drink when I'm angry but I couldn't stop myself."

Iwaki sits in the large round chair and puts his cup on the small table besides it. He looks at Katou as he blows and sips on his coffee. He is not meeting Iwaki's eyes. If he didn't know any better, he would think he is trying to hide something. Wait a minute, when he came to the door he did say something about 'like the last time' what did he mean by that?

Katou has his head down as he stares in his cup, "I told Nicky, I would come so will you come with me?" He raises his eyes and look over at Iwaki. "You don't mind going with me, do you?"

Iwaki chuckles, "I wouldn't have it any other way. However, I need to know what he knows, Katou."

Katou looks up at him in surprise, "I don't know what you mean, Iwaki. What does he know?"

Iwaki puts his elbow on the arm of his chair and his head on his hand as he stares at Katou. He watches as the play of emotions cross his face. He notices when he blushes and drops his head slightly and when he looks into his face. Everything is written all over his face but will he tell him the truth or make something up.

Katou gives him a smile, "I guess that's the lawyer in you. You need all the facts, so you know how to act, am I right?"

"I never go into a courtroom without knowing everything. I don't want to meet with Nicolas without knowing what the two of you did last night. I can forgive you Katou, but if I'm blindsided by what he says, I will really be pissed off. Is that what you want?"

Katou gets up from the bed, "Last night when I woke up, I was in Nicolas's bed. He wanted to make love to me…"

Iwaki stands suddenly, "You were where?! How could you Katou?!"

"Wait Iwaki, I said he wanted to! I didn't say we did. I…I couldn't go through with it. All I wanted was to be with you, I swear!"

"If you woke up in his bed were you naked Katou? Tell me…were you wearing clothes?" He narrows his eyes at the blonde who has a look of panic on his face.

"Wait a minute; I didn't know I was undressed until I woke up. Like I said, I was drunk and I don't remember taking off my clothes. But yes, I was naked, I'm sorry." He puts his hand over his eyes and drops his head down because now he knows Iwaki is going to throw him out for being so stupid.

He feels Iwaki's arms, as he encircles him. He drops his hand and looks up at Iwaki. He is actually holding him and trying to comfort him. Could this really be happening?

"Don't worry Katou. I know it wasn't your fault. That bastard took advantage of your condition. You are not to blame, put the blame where it belongs. He knows when you drink; you get angry and act out. He was counting on your jealousy of me and Monica being together. He fed into your insecurities but you should know, I will never be with anyone but you."

The blonde wraps his arms around his lover's waist and his head on his shoulder, "I love you so much Iwaki, I'll never do that again as long as I live. He did take advantage but it's my fault for doubting you." He looks up his face and smiles, "Can I make love to you?"

Iwaki leans his head down as he murmurs against his lover's lips, "I thought you would never ask."

XXXXXXX

Noah is in the kitchen pouring out two cups of coffee and thinking about Taki the night before. He stayed by Marc's side the entire night. He couldn't get him alone for a second. _'Maybe I should call him and tell him I need too see him alone. Wait, maybe he will not agree to it with Marc dogging his every step. The rehearsal…maybe I can say we need to rehearse! The others must be as eager as I am to know the status of the show. I cannot be the only one that wants to know what is going on, shit! Boy would I like to drop Marc off in a river or something!'_

He flips his cell and calls Colin.

XXXXXXX

Marc smiles over at Taki and kisses him awake, "How long are you going to sleep, love? You're off today and I don't have to work, so we should do something."

Taki opens his eyes slowly, "Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe, because we never have the same time off. However, we could just stay here and make love all day if you prefer."'

Taki reaches up, puts his arm around his shoulders, and pulls his head down. "You would want to spend your day that way." He kisses him and chuckles against his lips. "That sounds like a plan, provided we don't have any interruptions."

XXXXXXX

Iwaki traces Katou's lips with his finger as he smiles down in his eyes, "Aren't you supposed to pick up your cell from Nicolas?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Let's take a shower and get dressed. I want to get this over with quickly." Katou reaches up and kisses his lover on the nose and they head for the shower.

Once inside, Iwaki soaps up his sponge and drags it over his chest as Katou washes his back. "It's been a while since we got it on in the shower, Iwaki. Why don't we do it again for old time's sake, humm?"

He snakes his hands in front of Iwaki and strokes his abs. Iwaki leans his head back as he smiles. "This time, I'll top you. Turn around for me."

Katou grins as he faces the back, with his hands on the wall and his legs spread apart. Iwaki leans into him, kisses his back, and strokes his erection. As he kisses him on the side of the neck he whispers in his ear, "You know how much I love you don't you?"

Katou sighs as he nods his head, "Yes…I do Iwaki."

"Then listen carefully. You belong to me and only me. I don't know what happen between the two of you but I'm sure I'll find out. Until then…know that you are mine and I never share."

He positions himself between his legs, spreads them apart more with his knee, and enters him from the back. Katou cries out softly and moans as Iwaki nips him on the back of the neck. He laves it with his tongue causing the blonde to whimper under his breath.

Iwaki thrusts into him as he holds him by the waist. He pulls his hips towards him and Katou presses his hands into the wall as he moans in passion. Iwaki pulls back and rams into him as the warm water sprays on his back. He closes his eyes and throws his head back as he grits his teeth. "You're mine and I won't share you with anyone!"

Water is running down his face and into his mouth as he rams into his lover. Katou is about to protest when Iwaki slides his hands up and pins his arms out and against the wall. "I don't want to hear nothing but my name coming out of your mouth. I told you before, you belong to me and I do what I want, including this."

Katou gasps for air as the pleasure turns to pain. He closes his eyes and says nothing. He feels this is the punishment he deserves. This too shall pass in time and what he has done with Nicolas is something Iwaki will never find out about if he can help it. This whole mess is his fault. No matter how you look at it, he is to blame. This is something he has to endure. At that time Iwaki kisses him on the side of the neck and whispers how much he loves him as he strokes his lover and hits his sweet spot, making the pain once more turn to pleasure, as the blonde calls out his name in a passion moan.

XXXXXXX

Colin hangs up the phone and sighs. Morgan comes into the room and asks, "Who was on the phone?"

"That was Noah, he wants a rehearsal today and I told him I wouldn't be able to make it. I have some things to finalize at the studio before I leave tomorrow." He chuckles, "He doesn't know if Taki is willing to have one. I have to call Marc for him just to make sure. Taki just may be tired from the other night for all I know."

Morgan hands him his coffee, "He should have called Ryan instead of you. To bad, he can't call Taki direct. Next time, maybe he will think before he tries getting between someone else and their lover. I swear that man will never learn."

Colin says nothing to this as he sips on his coffee. His mind is racing with thoughts of Aya and the surprise visit he plans on making. He told her he will see her when she comes too town but his heart can't wait that long. Although they only just met, he feels some type of connection with her and right now, he is not willing to let go of the feeling of desire he has for her. Iwaki will kill him if he finds out but he is prepared to take that chance, just to see her once more.

XXXXXXX

Katou is lying across the bed with his eyes closed. _'Iwaki must be more upset than he is admitting too. He has never done anything like this before. I suppose he does have a temper after all.'_

Iwaki comes in the room with another cup of coffee. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to get carried away as I did. I'm sorry for hurting you. That was never my intent." He sits on the bed and hands the cup to his lover.

Katou sits up and groans, "Did you do that because you're still upset with me?" He takes the cup bringing it to his lips, while watching the older man over the rim. "You make me think you are angry with me, Iwaki."

The raven-haired man drops his head in his hands, "I'm sorry Katou, I don't know what came over me. I …I would never hurt you on purpose." He drops his hands and looks at the hurt in his lover's eyes. He puts his hand out and takes the cup from his hands, "Will you forgive me?"

The blonde looks him in the face and smile, "You have to promise not to do that again and I will forgive you. I need to be treated more gently, Iwaki. You know how delicate I am." He leans over and kisses him on the lips as he mummers, "If you do it again, I'll leave you."

Iwaki looks in his face and sees him smiling but knows he is serious. He puts his arms around Katou and his hand on the back of his head. "You still have to pick up your phone don't you or do you want me to go and get it for you?"

Katou pulls back and searches his face. Could this be the reason he made love to him so forcibly? He didn't want him seeing Nicolas now or ever. He should have said so instead of trying to make him unable to sit. He shakes his head with a small smile on his face. "No, I'll do it. Hand me the phone please, I have to call him."

Iwaki picks up the phone and hands it to him as he sits on the bed next to him with his arms folded and a scowl on his face.

Katou looks at him in amusement as he dials Nicolas's number. He picks up on the second ring and says hello.

"I thought you had changed your mind."

"No, I'm still coming. I need my phone and by the way, how did you managed to get it?"

"It kept ringing so I took it out of your pocket, silly. It was getting very annoying, so I took it. Your boyfriend was looking high and low for you. God, I dislike that man."

Katou reaches out, strokes the frown in Iwaki's forehead, and tells Nicolas, "He worries about me. He knows how I am when I have had too much too drink. I should be there in an hour. Is that all right with you? I know you're leaving tonight, right?"

Nicolas sighs, "Yes, I do have to leave this evening but that doesn't mean we can't have brunch together. I don't know when I'll be back in this little hamlet. We can celebrate the success of the fundraiser. I received a call informing me we raised over three million last night."

"Well congratulations, Nicky. However, I don't know if I have time for brunch. I don't want…" Iwaki nods his head and Katou looks at him in surprise and smiles, "Never mind, I think I will take you up on your invitation. A farewell brunch sounds nice, which restaurant will you be in?"

"Nicolas chuckles, "How about the one we had lunch. I'll be waiting on you and you can tell me why you decided to stay with that man. I'll expect you in an hour Katou so don't disappoint me."

Katou hands the phone to Iwaki and smiles, "You must have something up your sleeve, Iwaki. What is it?"

The older man leans over and kisses him on the lips as he chuckles, "You don't trust me? I promise not to do anything you wouldn't do. Let's get dressed. You did promise him you would see him in an hour and I would hate to disappoint him on his last night here."

XXXXXXX


	52. Brunch and surprises over ice

**Selfish Lovers 51**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 51

XXXXXXX

Katou walks into the hotel restaurant and looks around for Nicolas. Iwaki has stopped at the entrance talking to a client of the firm so Katou has come in alone.

Nicolas spots Katou and smiles, he admires they way the gold cashmere sweater brings out the colour of his hazel eyes. He stands and the younger man turn in his direction and heads towards him. Nicolas is thinking to himself, "_If only he belonged to me_."

"Hello Nicolas."

He gives the younger man a warm smile, "You're looking good Katou. Is this for my benefit or are you trying to show me what I'm missing?"

"Don't make a big deal of this, Nicky. I only came for my cell." Katou runs his long finfers through his hair as he watches him.

"Have a seat. You did say you would have brunch with me didn't you? I've been looking forward to this."

Katou eases in his seat and Nicolas smiles as he sits back down. He looks in the blonde's face as he hands him his phone. "Are you sure you're doing the right thing in staying with Iwaki? He does have a temper and I would hate for you to get caught up in his anger."

Katou looks over Nicolas's shoulder as his lover approaches. Iwaki is smiling at him as he comes closer to the table unbeknown to the silver haired man.

Katou puts his head down as he chuckles, "Iwaki loves me, so I'm sure I know what I'm doing."

Nicolas frowns, "I'm just saying, he may hurt you one day and I woul…" he sees that Katou is smiling at someone over his shoulder so he turns and looks at the raven-haired man in surprise.

"What makes you think I will hurt him Nicolas?" Iwaki looks at him with a frown on his handsome face.

'Oh…Iwaki, I didn't realize you would be joining us. Please have a seat." He looks over at Katou as he smiles at his lover. "Sit here Iwaki. I guess I forgot to tell Nicky you were coming with me, my bad." Iwaki takes the seat between the two men and looks at Nicolas with a smirk on his face.

"Katou didn't think you would mind if I tagged along, so here I am. I heard the fundraiser went very well last night. You must be proud, seeing you came in as a substitute for the original speaker." Iwaki picks up the menu and looks at Katou smiling before glancing at it.

"What's good here?" the raven haired man has his head down studying the menu.

Nicolas shakes his head as he picks up his glass, "I took the liberty of ordering for Katou. I didn't think you would be joining us, Iwaki. I'll have the waiter come over for your order." He raises his hand and a waiter appears instantly.

Iwaki puts his menu down and asks, "What did you order Nicolas, maybe I'll have the same."

Katou looks at the two men in amusement. He picks up his mimosa taking a sip while watching them over the rim.

Nicolas clears his throat, "I happen to know, Katou loves Eggs Benedict so I ordered that for the both of us. I'm sure it won't be any trouble to make three." He looks over at Katou smiling. "You do still like your eggs that way don't you Katou?"

"Yes I do. Iwaki likes them too, so please make that three orders…oh, and please bring some coffee with cream and sugar." He looks at his lover, "Iwaki likes coffee when he eats breakfast foods. Right love?"

"You know me so well, Katou."

Nicolas smile at the two men and feel there is a conspiracy going on and cuts his eyes at the blonde. "I hope you're not suffering too much from a hangover. You were pretty much out of it last night." He looks at Iwaki, "I'm sorry for allowing him to drink so much last night."

"Yes, you should have known better. You say you know him but I wonder. He drinks too much when he gets upset. This is something you should have remembered, Nicolas."

Nicolas puts his glass down and stares at Iwaki. "Are you suggesting I would upset him? Nothing could be further from the truth, I assure you. I only have Katou's best interest at heart and I resent you even suggesting I don't. You were the one that upset him, not me. I'm the one that had to comfort him."

Katou looks at him in alarm "Wait a minute Nicky! It was all a misunderstanding on my part! I think I told you that before!"

Iwaki stares at Nicolas, _'Did he just say he had to comfort Katou? How did he comfort him?'_ He sits back in his seat and folds his arms across his chest. He looks from one to the other. This is not lost on Nicolas who finds it amusing. He hopes Iwaki loses his temper so Katou can see what kind of man he has chosen to spend his time with, instead him.

"When you say '_comfort' _what exactly do you mean, Mr. Forbes? It is my understanding you took him to your suite where he passed out. If something else happen why don't you enlighten me and stop playing games."

Katou frowns at Nicolas, "Yes, why don't you tell us both. I'm dying to hear this myself."

Nicolas chuckles, "I only meant the conversation that we had Katou. You do remember what we discussed don't you? If you want me to say it I will."

Iwaki puts both hands on the table as he leans forward, "To hell with this bullshit Nicolas, just spit it out! We're all men here and we know what your objective is, don't we?"

Katou plays in his head the conversation he had with Nicolas before he went home to Iwaki. He told Nicolas he would call him. He never said he would be with him under any circumstances. If Nicolas wants to tell Iwaki that then fine…then he remembers he almost let Nicolas make love to him. He looks over at Nicolas and covers his mouth. "Excuse me!" He gets out of his seat, heading for the men's room when Iwaki calls out to him. He waves his hand without turning around.

Iwaki watches as he weaves his way through the tables and sits back down facing Nicolas. "I suppose you have something to do with that?"

Nicolas pours himself another glass and smirks at Iwaki. "You give me too much credit, Iwaki. Maybe he's feeling the remnants of his hangover. I think if he has something to eat, he will feel better." He laughs as he tells him, "I remember one time he stayed in bed all day because he thought he was dying. Katou is really just a brat when he gets sick."

The waiter comes with their food, places it in front of the two men, and backs away. They thank him and as Iwaki puts his napkin in his lap he asks, "Since Katou has left, why don't you tell me what you meant by comforting him. I'm sure you want me to know about his lack of discretion."

XXXXXXX

Noah smiles as he hangs up the phone. This is what he wants; a chance to see Taki again and maybe he can get him alone. Marc watches him like a hawk, but if he plays his cards right he can manage it. If he's able to talk to him alone he knows he can make a date with him.

Traci comes in the room and asks if he is going to rehearsal and he answers yes. "What are your plans, sweetheart? Do you have something to get into?"

She laughs as she tells him she might go to the shelter. "Paula wants to do inventory. How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"I hope not to long because I want to go to dinner." He pulls her in his arms. "It's been awhile since we went out someplace just the two of us."

She looks up in his face and gives him a peck on the lips. "That sounds like fun, Noah. I haven't made up my mind yet, but if I do I'll call you."

"You do what you have too. I can wait. More than likely the rehearsal won't be more than a couple of hours." He slides his hands up and down her back slowly. "You think we have time for a little fun?" She looks up and smiles at him. "I would say yes but I really don't want to take another shower. Besides, we'll have something to look forward too when I see you tonight. Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Yeah, it also makes it forget but I won't forget you baby. I look forward to spending time with you and you alone." He kisses her as he wraps his arms around her slim waist. Traci stands on her toes with her arms around his neck grateful he didn't insist on them making love right now.

She hopes to see Mitchell and she didn't want to have sex with two men in one day. The feeling is weird to her and it makes her feel guilty. It is bad enough she is seeing Mitchell on the sly and sometimes she wish she had never broke up with him. Lying to him about wanting to spend time alone was a mistake and she hopes she doesn't have to pay dearly for that mistake. Noah seems too excited about rehearsal and she knows it's because he will see Taki. However, she knows Marc will be there, so he won't be able to get to close too him.

XXXXXXX

Marc sits on the side of the bed with a scowl on his face. He has been sitting here for the last fifteen minutes. _'That bastard! He just wants a chance to see Taki I just know it! He's not fooling anyone with that lame ass excuse about rehearsal. This way Traci doesn't see him as he watches Taki's every move. _

Taki walks back in the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Are you still pouting, Marc? This can't be helped." He walks over and sits next to him on the bed. He bumps him with his shoulder, "Come on Marc, you can't still be upset about something as trivial as this."

Marc leans his head on Taki's shoulder, "I can't help it. I wanted to spend the day with you alone and now we have to see the others." He falls back on the bed and looks up at the ceiling. "You know why he wants this rehearsal don't you?"

He silver haired blonde looks down in his lover's face. "No I don't, but I'm sure you have a theory, am I right?"

"He wants to get to you Taki. You know he is fanatical about seeing you. I hate seeing that guy because he always watches you. When I catch him, he gives me that smug look. I want to punch his lights out and I know I can't do that. Uggg…I hate him and I have never hated anyone this much before. I'm telling you he doesn't care that you're with me. He pretends that he wants us to be together when he talks to others but I know how he truly feels." He sighs as he sits up pulling his lover in his arms. "I love you Taki and I don't plan on sharing you with him, so please remember this."

Taki chuckles, "Marc, Noah is my past. How many times do I have to tell you that? I'll never care for him the way I care for you. You know I love you. You have to have faith in me or you will worry yourself into an early grave. Besides, he's back with Traci, so he shouldn't have time to chase after me."

"Yeah, we'll see. I still don't trust that bastard."

XXXXXXX

Iwaki has his back turned towards the men's room so he doesn't see Katou as he makes his way to the table.

Nicolas sees him and picks up his drink and as he sips on it, he looks Iwaki in his eye. "Did he tell you we made love last night?"

Iwaki stops the fork mid-way to his mouth, "You what!"

At that time, Katou comes to the table unaware what has been said. He takes his seat and looks at Iwaki. "Iwaki, what's wrong!" He looks from him to Nicolas and sees the smirk on his face. "What did you say to him, you bastard!"

Iwaki puts his fork down and looks at Katou. "He just told me he made love to you last night. Is that true Katou?"

Katou looks over at Nicolas, "No it isn't. As I told you, I woke up naked in his bed because he decided to strip me. He kissed me and yes, I did kiss him back. He wanted to make love but I stopped him when he went down on me. That's what happen, isn't it Nicolas?" Katou is looking daggers at the silver haired man.

Nicolas smiles at the younger man but he doesn't agree, "Katou, I thought you said you told him about last night? I don't see why this is a shock to him. If the two of you want to discount it, than it's up to you. I for one will never forget. I didn't want you to go back to him remember, but you insisted."

Iwaki glares at the audacity of Nicolas. What he doesn't know is Nicolas is throwing everything he has into this tale. He wants Katou and he knows he has to do whatever he can to make Iwaki leave the object of his affection. Right now, he looks as if he is going to do just that.

"You think because you have wealth, everything you want will come to you?" Iwaki rises from his seat and throws his napkin on the table. Katou looks up at him in alarm, hoping he doesn't make a scene. Iwaki looks down at Katou as if to say, this is your fault. He turns and heads for the door.

Katou calls out to him and is about to get up when Nicolas grabs his arm, "No Katou. Don't go after him right now, you know he's to angry to listen too reason. You told him nothing happen and he chose to believe that it did. Don't chase him. Haven't you done enough begging for one day?"

Katou sits back down and glares at Nicolas. "Why did you tell him about that Nicolas? You said you wanted to see me happy. Is this your idea of happiness for me?" He puts his elbows on the table and his forehead on the back of his hands.

Nicolas leans back in his seat and stares at Katou with a frown. "You seem to have forgotten, I want you Katou and I will do anything to have you. I didn't lie to him, although I did say we made love. As far as I am concern, we did. I just didn't tell him you stopped us in the middle. You can't blame me for wanting to break the two of you up. I'm in love with you too."

XXXXXXX

Iwaki makes it to the double doors and stop. He has his hand on the door as he thinks about what Katou always tells him. _'I could never love anyone the way I love you, Iwaki.'_He thinks, he is playing right into Nicolas's hands. He turns and walks back too the table where he sees Katou with his head down looking dejected.

He walks up to the table, "Do you want to stay here, Katou?"

Katou looks up in surprise at the raven haired man and can only shake his head. He is too afraid to speak because he is so happy he came back for him. Nicolas stands and Katouwalks past him without seeing, as he takes Iwaki's hand and follows him out of the hotel.

Nicolas smiles, as he watches the men leave. He sits back down and chuckles. _'I guess I lost this round. Oh well, I'll be back, Katou has had a reminder of the finer things and he will come around eventually. I'll give them six months tops.'_

XXXXXXX

As the two lovers walk out the front door Iwaki turns to Katou. "I forgot, are you still hungry? We didn't get to eat your favourite breakfast."

Katou laughs as he squeezes Iwaki's hand. "Let's stop by the deli. It's lunch time anyway and I'd rather have a sandwich alone with you."

Iwaki laughs with him and throws his arm around his shoulders as they walk to the car.

As they get in, Iwaki's cell rings. He looks down at the number and says to Katou, "It's Ryan, he may be wondering if you made it home last night. I have to take this. Hello, Ryan."

"You sound better today. I take it Katou wasn't kidnapped and taken off to parts unknown?"

"Ha, ha, very funny. He's with me now, we're on our way to pick up something for lunch. What's up, or is that why you're calling?" He looks over at his lover and winks.

"Right, I'm calling to tell you we're having a rehearsal today and we would like for the both of you to be here. If you can't, I'm sure everyone will understand." He can hear Ryan chuckling to himself.

"Just a minute, I'll ask him if he wants to go." He smiles as he glances at Katou, "Ryan wants to know if we can make rehearsal today. Do you feel up to going?"

Katou lays his head back and looks up at the ceiling, "I don't mind if you don't. Although, I did want to spend the day in bed with you. Wait, give me the phone." He hands him the phone, "Hello Ryan, how are you? I wanted to ask if you have a good hangover remedy at the club."

Ryan laughs, "Of course we do! This is a bar after all. Marc will fix you right up since he's the one that always gets drunk around here, although he hasn't been doing that lately. Maybe because he's with Taki and he don't need to drink as much. Regardless, does that mean we'll be seeing the two of you?"

"Yes, we'll be there but we're stopping at the deli first. Would you like for us to pick something up for you?"

"Nah, unlike you I have eaten already. Everyone should be here around three so I'll see you then okay?" Katou agrees and hangs up and hands the phone back to his lover.

"He says everyone will be there at three so we have an hour. Maybe this will take my mind off that argument with Nicky. I hate that he told you the way he did. I hope you know I didn't let him make love to me Iwaki."

Iwaki glances at him, "Katou I do trust you but I did tell you I wanted to know everything, didn't I and you fail to tell me he kissed you. I hope it made his day. I don't want you to see him without me again. I don't mean to give you orders but I'm adamant about this."

Katou sighs and looks over at him, "That will not be a problem."

XXXXXXX


	53. Noah gets what he deserves

**Selfish Lovers 52**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 51

XXXXXXX

Paula calls Traci and tells her she will pick her up in an hour. They have a job to do and the client wants it done before morning. She tells her to get dressed in formal clothes.

"I can't do that, Noah is here and he'll ask questions. I told him you were doing inventory and that I might help you. Now you say we have a job. I'll have to change at your house okay?"

Paula tells her fine and she has something she can wear. Traci hangs up the phone and goes in the living room to join Noah.

"Sweetheart I have to leave for a few hours. Paula needs me to help her with one of our guest; she's having a hard time adjusting to her new status as a single woman. Paula has put the inventory off for now. I'll only be as long as it takes to help her along okay?"

He reaches up, pulls her down on his lap, "Its fine, I'll just head to the club while you're gone and meet you back here." She looks at him wondering if she should go to the club after the job and thinks better of it. He doesn't need a babysitter and besides if he is there she might go to Shadowmar for a while, if she has time. Seeing Mitchell would be nice, she did miss him. Yeah she is definitely going to try to see him again. She gives him a quick kiss and goes off to change clothes and join Paula.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki and Katou arrive at the club and head for the bar. Everyone is sitting around joking and drinking Coronas with lime. Katou walks up and says hello as Iwaki follows close behind him.

Ryan offers them a beer as the others start too tease Katou. Taki walks over, puts his arm around his shoulders, and tells him, "I see you look none the worst for wear. We have your hangover remedy right here." He hands him a glass Marc has passed to him.

"Thanks Taki." He looks over at Iwaki, giving him a small smile. "I was taken very good care of...right Iwaki?"

The raven-haired man tilts his drink to his lips, giving him a wink. Ryan looks from one to the other and laughs. "I'm happy to see the two of you made up and you weren't spirited away for parts unknown, Katou." He raises his bottle to him and takes a sip.

Katou looks around at everyone as they all stare at him. "What makes you think I would be spirited away?" He holds the glass as he waits for an answer.

Kyle turns from the bar as he tells him, "Iwaki was worried about you last night. He came here wondering if you had showed up. Actually, we were all a little concerned, Katou. It's not like you to worry Iwaki like that on purpose."

No one says anything including his lover. Katou puts the glass down and looks at Iwaki, "You were that worried about me? I'm sorry, I didn't know. I acted childish last night and drank more than I should have. I ended up going back with Nicky to his suite where I passed out. I didn't mean to make you all worry."

Iwaki walks over and puts his hand under his chin, "As long as you don't make a habit of it, I'm sure they will forgive you." He looks around at everyone. "Am I right?"

Noah slaps him on the back, "Hey man cheer up! Shit happens but you woke up and went home right? I mean you didn't do anything you regret did you?"

Marc mumbles under his breath, "_Because he wasn't with you_." Taki pokes him in his side, "Yeah Katou, you did return home so there's nothing to forgive. We're just happy you're okay. Right Marc?" He glares at his lover, waiting for him to say something.

Marc looks at Taki and puts his arm around his waist. He glances at Iwaki and smiles at Katou, "Yeah, as long as you're fine…"

"Well, there you have it! Let's start rehearsal, everyone! Marc wasn't to thrill about having to come here on his day off, so lets get started." Taki takes Marc's hand leading him to the stage. "Noah, go and get Rod since he's standing in for Colin."

Iwaki looks over at Taki, "Why isn't he here, did he have to work?" Katou eases over to him after downing his hangover drink. He sets the glass down on the bar as he watches his lover.

Taki smiles, "Yeah, he's leaving town for a shoot. He's supposed to return in a couple of days." He laughs and shakes his head, "I must admit he seemed rather happy, although he will be away from his bride."

Marc chuckles, "If I married you I wouldn't leave your side but I guess the honeymoon is over." He looks up, "here comes Rod and Noah, let's get started." Walking over to the stereo, he inserts a cd and grabs his partner.

Katou puts his arm around Iwaki and whispers in his ear, "Just because he's not here doesn't mean he's with Aya. You don't know if he's in New York so let's dance."

Iwaki sighs deeply and nods his head. Following Katou, he glances at Ryan, thinking he will ask him discreetly if Colin is in New York. He takes Katou's hand saying, "You always know what's on my mind. However, until I find out otherwise this is going to worry me."

Katou turns and smiles in his face, "I thought I was the only one you were supposed to worry about. Has that changed, Iwaki?"

"No, that will never change, but she is my sister and I don't want to see her hurt. Colin is a married man and if she gets tangled up with him I know she will get hurt, not to mention Morgan."

Katou walks towards the stage, "Let's not borrow trouble. For all you know he could be in San Francisco on a shoot. I want to get this over with so I can go home and have you take care of me. I'm still feeling a little off." He looks over his shoulder giving Iwaki a wink as he walks away.

XXXXXXXX

Colin is packing his cameras when his cell rings. Looking at the number, he discovers its Aya. Smiling to himself he answers, "Hello, beautiful, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice."

He smiles as he leans against a wall. "I told you before you shouldn't call me out of the blue like this. We made a promise remember. Are you going back on your word, Aya?" His heart is racing at the sound of her voice. He wants to tell her he is coming but as young as she is, she just might give something away and Iwaki might find out. He straightens up and as he turns with a smile on his face, he looks in the eyes of his assistant. "Look, I have to go and I will get back to you on your prints, good-bye." He closes his phone and asks, "Did you need something?"

His young assistant chuckles as he flips his pony tail over his shoulder, "I'm bringing you your long-range lens. You did say you need them didn't you?" He looks at Colin in amusement.

The older man takes the lens and puts them in his bag alongside the others. He snaps the bag close and turns, "Look Hiro, I'll be gone for three days and I'm depending on you to take care of things for me, okay?"

He gives Colin a quick salute, "Just leave everything to me boss. But, uh…what project are you working on again, in case someone asks." He gives Colin an innocent look, because he knows something is up with the famed photographer. The phone conversation he just overheard had nothing to do with work, no matter how he ended it.

Colin lifts his bag and throws it over his shoulder, "Why all the questions? You sound like my wife. I have a shoot and some personal business to take care of. Don't be so curious, Hiro, no one likes nosey people." He chuckles as he pats his shoulder to take the sting out of his words. "I'll see you on Tuesday, okay?" He leaves out with the younger man smiling behind him. _'Personal business my foot. You're seeing someone and have been married for less than two months.'_

XXXXXXX

The guys take a break and Katou hands Iwaki a bottle of water. The raven-haired man looks up at his lover, "You're doing really well Katou. I would have never thought you would catch on this quickly. Now, I'm really looking forward to dancing with you at the show."

Katou beams with pride, at the praise, "Thanks Iwaki, I'm trying my best because I don't want to make you and the others look bad. I'm going to the men's room, I'll be right back." He turns and heads in the direction of the men's room. Iwaki looks at his back smiling as Ryan walks up.

"You look like a proud papa just now. Katou is doing really well, don't you think?" Ryan is wiping his forehead with a towel as he looks down at Iwaki.

Watching Katou head towards the men's room, Iwaki answers, "In a way I am. He catches on to things quickly and he says it's because he's thinking of us. Can you imagine that?" He shakes his head as he takes another sip of his water. Ryan chuckles, "I think it's because he's a perfectionist." Iwaki laughs as he agrees with him.

XXXXXXX

Inside the men's room, Noah looks at Taki with lust in his eyes. He stands behind him watching him in the long mirror, "I'm still waiting Taki. When are you going to come to your senses and leave that idiot? Why are you doing this when you know how I feel? I told you before I'll leave Traci if that's what you want. You're making me crazy, here!"

Taki stands at the sink washing his hands. He looks up in the mirror, meeting Noah's eyes, "I told you before, there is nothing between us, so why don't you listen to me. I'm with Marc and I don't plan to leave him for you or anyone else. You breaking up with Traci or not, means nothing! Just leave me the hell along Noah, I mean it!"

He tries to push past him and Noah grabs his shoulders and slams him against the wall. He pulls both arms over his head and presses his lips against his mouth as Taki tries to cry out. He invades his mouth, using his rough tongue like a weapon. Darting over his teeth and gums, Taki is helpless by the onslaught. He moans with the force of the kiss as his eyes slowly close.

Noah releases one of his hands and presses his leg between the silver-haired man's closed legs, forcing them apart. He slides his hand between their bodies and strokes his growing erection. "Your body is more honest than you are Taki." He whispers against his lips, "Just admit you still want me and we can stop playing this game."

Taki twists his head trying to get away, "I'll never…admit that! Let me go…umph!" Noah descends on his lips once again as Taki tries to push him with his free hand. At this time, someone clears their throat making both men freeze! Noah looks over his shoulder to see Katou standing in the doorway with Kyle right behind him. He drops his hands as the two men look at him and Taki.

When Noah steps away, Taki puts the back of his hand in front of his mouth, grasping for breath and runs past the three men. Katou steps out of his way and Kyle blocks Noah, as he calls out to Taki.

"Taki, wait!" He turns to Kyle, scowling. "Why did you do that?" He has his hands balled at his sides.

Kyle walks over to the urinal, "He looked as if he wanted to leave and you do remember Marc is out there don't you? I'm just trying to help you."

Katou chuckles, "Noah, if you are so in love with Taki, why did you let him go in the first place? It seems to me, he has moved on and I thought you had too. What gives man? Does Traci know about your obsession with him?"

Noah puts his hands in his pockets and his head down. "You don't understand and it's not an obsession. I don't know what it is but I can't stand being in the same room with him and know I have no right to touch him. Everything is my fault and he has done nothing wrong but…"

Katou tilts his head to the side, "but what? You don't love Traci anymore, is that it? You need to think about what you're doing man because someone can get seriously hurt with the games you're playing. Yourself included."

"Don't you think I know that? I tell myself, I won't do anything and then, when I see him all bets are off. How do you think that makes me feel, knowing I can't control myself around him?" He turns and hits the door as they all file out into the club.

XXXXXXX

Taki hurries down the hall and stops at the entrance taking a deep breath. He looks over his shoulder to see if Noah has followed him because he heard him call his name. He slows and spots Marc at the bar talking to Rob. He runs his slim fingers through his long hair and hurries over to him on unsteady legs. He is unaware that everyone but Marc is watching him, since he has his back to him. He slides up next to him and leans his head on his shoulder. Marc turns and smiles.

"Oh, you're back, want some water? I know you must be thirsty." He hands him a bottle of water and notices the paleness of his face. "What's wrong Taki? You're as white as a sheet! Did something happen?" He places his hand under Taki's chin lifting his head up but Taki closes his eyes as he turns his face away. "What happen, did someone do something to you?" He looks around the room and sees, Kyle, Katou and Noah exit the bathroom hall. He turns back to Taki and grabs his face in his hand once again. This time he sees traces of tears in the corners of his eyes and his lips look slightly swollen. _'He only looks like this after we have made love and kissed passionately. I didn't kiss him, so that only leaves one person who would do this to him and that's why he is so quiet.'_

He drops his hand and stands up, glaring at Noah. As he is about to confront him, Taki puts his hand out and touches him. "Don't Marc; don't make a big deal out of it. It's over; I just want to go home…please." He looks up in his lover's eyes and can see the effort it's taking him to control his rage. He takes a deep breath and smiles down at Taki, "if that is what you want Taki." He strokes the side of his face, "You go and get your jacket and mine too. I'm going to have a drink to get myself together, okay. You can see why this has upset me, right?"

"I understand but let's just forget it. I don't want to cause a scene, Marc." The older man nods and Taki slides his hand down his arm. I'll be right back." He gets up and goes to retrieve their coats while Marc turns to Rob and orders a drink. He swallows it all down and turns his back on the bar, watching Noah.

Kyle walks to the bar, orders a drink, and turns to Marc. He can see the anger emanating off him in waves. "He's not worth it man. Don't do something you'll regret later." Marc narrows his eyes, "So he did do something to Taki? I'm going to kill him!" Kyle puts his hand on his arm; Marc shakes it off, and heads for Noah.

XXXXXX

Katou looks over at the bar and sees Taki with Marc. He looks at Noah and chuckles, "Looks like he only has eyes for Marc, doesn't it. That should tell you he's the man Taki wants." Kyle puts his hand on Noah's shoulder, "Why don't you give up so we can all get along. This is some messed up shit man and you know it. But, that's just my opinion." He walks away heading for the bar as Taki leaves.

XXXXXXX

Noah looks over at Taki and Marc as he puts his hand under the younger man's chin lifting his head up as if he is the most precious person in the world. He wonders if he is about to kiss him when he sees Taki pull away. He smiles to himself and turns to Katou. "It looks like there is trouble in paradise if you ask me."

Katou shakes his head, "Noah, you can't tell what is going on with those two? He is angry right now and you would be able to tell if you quit looking at Taki long enough." He leaves and heads for Iwaki and Ryan.

Iwaki smiles up at him, "What's going on, Katou? Taki came out of the men's room in a hurry it seems. Did something happen?" Katou sighs, "Yeah, Kyle and I walked in on the two of them kissing in the men's room. However, I don't think Taki was a willing participant. When Noah let him go, he ran out and it look as if he was upset. He didn't say anything but…" he looks over at Noah, "I think Noah was harassing him again. I don't know how long Taki and Marc are going to put up with this…what the…" he jumps up in surprise and puts his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh aloud. Ryan hurries over to the two men and Iwaki puts his hand on Katou's shoulder as they watch Noah fall to the floor.

XXXXXXX

Noah is standing at the end of the bar with a drink in his hand. He watches as Marc and Taki approach. The lovers are about to leave for the day and Taki has his head down. Marc glances at him, sees him with a defeated pose, and gets angry again. As he slows behind Taki, he can see Noah staring at Taki in a bold way. As he gets closer to Noah, he turns and punches him on the right side of his jaw. Noah falls backward on the floor taking two of the bar stools with him.

Taki turns around when he hears Marc's fist connect with Noah's jaw. He gasps and Marc takes his arm and continues out the door. The silver haired man looks over his shoulder and up in Marc's face. He smiles down at the younger man and he smiles back. They continue out the door amid the shock and chuckles of the others.

XXXXXXX

Noah watches as the two men approach he sips his drink and places it back on the bar he is trying to catch Taki's eye but he puts his head down. Noah smirks as he watches him, _'that bastard doesn't deserve Taki. I should grab…UMPH!'_ He can feel himself falling backward just before everything turns black.

Ryan kneels down besides him and Kyle looks on in shock. "Did you see that? Marc hit him so fast; I bet he didn't see it coming." He turns to Rod, "give me a glass of water, please. I think your partner was knocked out for his efforts." He tries not to chuckle as he turns back looking down as the others stand around an unconscious Noah.

Ryan shakes his head, "What brought that on. Marc didn't even say anything to him. Maybe now he'll leave Taki alone." Kyle thanks Rod for the water and walks over to Noah. He smiles down at him and looks over at Ryan. "Should I Ryan?" Ryan looks at him in puzzlement. "Should you what?" He looks at the glass in his hand and laughs, "Be my guest!"

Kyle throws the water in Noah's face. The others gasp as they look on. Noah moans and puts his hand over his face wiping the water off, "What happen?" He groans as he tries to sit up. Ryan helps him into a sitting position. "Marc hit you, don't you remember?"

Katou and Iwaki are watching from the side. Katou folds his arms in front of him, "I told you someone would get hurt but I didn't think I was speaking a prophecy." He hands his towel to Noah and he wipes his face slowly. Kyle and Ryan help him too his feet since he is disorientated and he puts his hand on the side of his chin, stroking it.

"I'll never understand what Taki wants with a man that violent. He needs to control his temper. Damn, this is going to leave a mark." While Kyle picks up the bar stool, he orders another drink.

Iwaki walks over besides him, "Do you think it's wise for you to be drinking like this? Why don't you let me take you home so you can rest? Is Traci home?" He has his hand on Noah's shoulder.

Katou narrows his eyes, "I don't think he wants to see Traci in his condition, right Noah? Besides, we have something else to do when we leave here, remember?" Iwaki turns, looks at him and frowns.

"Katou…?" Then he sees his expression. "Oh, yeah I forgot, we do have something to do." He turns back to Noah, "You'll be okay right?"

Noah chuckles "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Marc is a light weight, anyway."

Ryan and Kyle laugh and Ryan says, "That lightweight just knocked you on your ass, so don't act like he didn't hurt you. You were unconscious for awhile. But don't worry Iwaki, I'll make sure he gets home or wherever he's going."

Katou smiles, "Well, since that's settled, Iwaki and I are leaving. We'll see you guys this weekend then." He slides his jacket over his shoulders, looks at his lover, and heads for the door. Iwaki says goodbye and follows him out.

XXXXXXX

Walking inside the loft behind Iwaki, Katou sighs, "I'm so happy to be home. I'm going to take a nice long soak." He goes into the bedroom as he removes his clothes. Iwaki sits on a chair watching him, and wondering if he is playing the spoiled child again. His selfishness knows no bounds when it comes to him. Sometimes Katou makes him feel suffocated with his constant need to monopolize his time. It's as if he doesn't want him around anyone unless he is with him.

Katou stops as he sees Iwaki's reflection in the mirror. He meets his eyes and smiles, "Is something wrong Iwaki? Your gaze is different right now." He turns and walks towards him in only his silk, leg hugging boxers. He straddles his legs and puts his arms around his neck. His shorts ride up and Iwaki can feel his erection straining against the silk. Katou leans in, kisses him on the mouth, and glide his tongue over his bottom lip before sliding it inside.

Iwaki moans into the kiss as his hands encircle Katou's waist. "Umm… hum, ah…Katou." He holds him tighter as he slides his hand up the blonde's back and stopping at the top of his spine. He strokes the hair on his neck gently as Katou kisses down his chest. He grits his teeth as the younger man bites through his sweater at the raised nipple. He cups his hands under Katou's hips and stands with the younger man's legs wrapped around his waist. He moves both of them the few feet to the bed and falls down on top of him.

Katou has his arms around his back and his tongue darting over his teeth and gums. He strokes the roof of his mouth and Iwaki moans deep in his throat. Katou kisses always make him swoon and whatever problems are on the horizon are soon forgotten. His mind knows nothing but pleasure when it comes to this man and it is amazing that Katou belongs to him. He knows he is the only one that will taste his lips and feel his hands as they bring him to heights he has never experience before with anyone. His true happiness began when Katou came into his life.

The blonde rolls over and leans down kissing him as he pulls his sweater over his head. He takes one of his harden buds, in his mouth and rolls it around with his rough tongue. His fingers work at Iwaki's pants flipping the button open and with one stroke, unzip and push his pants down over his hips. He moves down and sticks his tongue in his navel as the older man bucks his hips, wanting more than his tongue.

He curls his fingers in Katou's hair as he moves lower. "I love foreplay Katou…ahh…but right now I want you inside me. I want you to fill me." Iwaki slides his hand down the side of his lover's face. Katou glances up at him and gives him a half smile. "As you wish, lover. Will you turn over for me?"

Iwaki rolls over on his stomach with his hips in the air. The blonde gets on his knees and slides his finger around front taking a hold of Iwaki's erection. He swirls his fingers around in the precum, as it weeps from the small slit. He then puts two fingers inside him making the older man moan with pleasure.

"You'll never know how much I love you, Iwaki. I love too hear you make that sound just for me." He slides his fingers out and kisses him on his hips. Rising up he pulls Iwaki towards him, "I'm going in Iwaki, are you ready?" He slides the head in and stops. The heat from his lover's body is making him grit his teeth as he throws his head back. Iwaki's warmth embraces him, causing him to moan in pleasure. He pushes further as he holds onto the man he loves more than anything. The raven haired looks up at the ceiling at the first thrust and then close his eyes as he opens his mouth in a silent scream. The pleasure and pain is as one and he feels you can't have one without the other.

Katou slams against his hips with rough thrusts as Iwaki calls his name in an erotic voice sending him over the edge. He hits Iwaki's sweet spot over and over again, making the older man almost salivate with ecstasy. "Ah…Katou…yesss…harder…ahhh!" He closes his eyes as darkness seizes him and all he can hear is Katou sweet voice whispering in his ear. "I love you so much Iwaki it hurts." With that said, he collapses on top of him spent from the force of their lovemaking.

XXXXXXX


End file.
